Mew Mew Power REWRITE
by Princess Mew Mew
Summary: A rewrite of the Tokyo Mew Mew TV series. Characters a bit OC so sorry about that. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it belongs to Mia Ikumi. English Names used. ZxE fanfic with slight RxW. If you like this pairing, please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

_Prologue _

_The Beginning of Mew Mew_

_Planet Mew Mew was a small but beautiful planet. It had lush green fields that stretched on for miles and miles with fresh farmland. There were acres of meadows filled with nothing but pink roses. The village on the planet was as humble and beautiful as anyone could imagine. All the villagers were happily living in peace with one another. Although at the heart of it all was the royal palace. It was crafted from the finest marble and crystal. One day there was a huge celebration held in the palace. At long last a daughter had been born. The king and queen were overcome with joy for their baby who would one day rule their planet. The queen looked at her newborn baby daughter's small birthmark on the back of her neck; it was the shape of a crown. Only the king and queen knew that no matter how innocent the princess looked she possessed great power. The people of the planet nicknamed her Princess Mew Mew._

_The princess, with her straight hair and pink eyes, was the talk of the universe. Royal families from every planet arrived to present the child with glorious gifts. The royal family of Earth came to the celebrations. The king and queen of that planet had brought their one-year-old son with them. When it was their turn to present a gift to the princess the young prince walked up to her crib and presented to her a finely crafted jewel rose. Emeralds crafted the stem and pink diamonds formed the rose. Finally the king and queen gave their daughter a 24 carat gold bracelet encrusted with pink diamonds and her name engraved. The royal families then returned to their planets. Although unknown to everyone there was a prophecy. The prophecy proclaimed that the princess would be sent to Earth for her own protection and lives, as normally a child should. The king and queen of Earth knew of the prophecy and altered the very fabric of their planet's reality. They turned it into a place of where both good and bad things would happen. A place filled with war and sorrow. In doing so they altered the memories of all their subjects. Finally they erased the memory of their son in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled. They were the key for the prophecy to come true but they would have to do it in ignorance of what they were doing. They would have to overcome all odds to be together._

_Meanwhile on Planet Mew Mew a disaster struck! An invasion of aliens known as the Cyniclons came to seize the planet as their own. The people fought bravely against them. The Cyniclons knew of the power that the princess possessed. For their child's safety the king and queen sent the princess to another, much safer planet. The king and queen of the Cyniclons struck a deal with the king and queen. The king and queen agreed._

_Meanwhile on the newly altered Earth a young married couple were walking through park at midnight when a meteorite crashed into the centre of the park. The young couple ran over to it and the meteorite cracked open to reveal what was inside; it was a baby. Unknown to the couple it was Princess Mew Mew. The woman picked up the baby in her arms and the child didn't cry, squirm or scream. The couple then looked into the baby's eyes; they were pink. No one had eyes like that. The man then spotted the crown shaped birthmark on the back of the baby's neck and the bracelet on the baby's wrist. The man gently slid off the bracelet and hid it in a thorn bush. The couple didn't want the child to go looking for her real parents when she was older. They also didn't want her to feel like a freak just because she fell out off the sky. They then walked away with their new adopted daughter._

_Although in fifteen years the princess would be revealed. And now the story of Mew Mew shall begin._

_What do you think?_

_Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

_Chapter 1 Mew Kid in Town_

'_Friendliness can reveal many amazing fortunes'_

_A girl walked through a darkened street, watching the flickering lights from the street lamps as the sky became darker and darker; it was slowly turning to night. She then came to a halt as she saw a small creature sitting in the middle of the empty road, a cat; before realising what she was doing the girl started running towards the animal and brushed her soft fingertips against its velvet fur. The small cat blinked its bright pink eyes and a light engulfed them. The two of them found that they were floating in complete nothingness, the cat leapt elegantly into the girl's outstretched arms; it then immersed itself within her, making her body glow in a brilliant pink light. The girl's body was transforming, a black cattail emerging beneath her dress and a pair of black cat ears replaced her ordinary human ones. She then found herself back on the darkened street, letting her newly found powers make her insides bubble with strength and making her stronger, faster and braver. Allowing her to leap into the air and land on the top of a lamppost nearby, several metres off the ground. Happiness overflowed inside her as she watched the oncoming sunrise._

_A thirteen-year-old girl tossed and turned in her bed, her body entangled with her pale pink sheets. In her room, on her bedside table an alarm was going off. It was a lovely Friday morning in late March, the sun streamed through the windows as the girl opened the curtains. You would think she was like every other girl but you won't believe how wrong you are._

"_Zoey, are you up yet? Because if you are breakfast is ready," yelled the girl's mother as she laid the breakfast table downstairs._

_Zoey was a teenager who loved to sketch. She was always coordinated in whatever she did; whether it was clothing or schoolwork she was somewhat of a prodigy. Her eyes were a lovely shade of deep chocolate, her skin was a perfectly pale colour, she was tall and had a subtly thin, slowly developed body, her hair was a gorgeous mixture of brown and ruby red, which she often wore in pigtails, when it was loose it reached just to the bottom of her neck. _

_Zoey quickly dressed into her school uniform; a white blouse, short grey skirt, grey blazer and patent brown shoes, and brushed her hair; tying it in pigtails with red ribbons and ran out of the house with a brown leather book bag in her hand._

_As Zoey ran off to school, her thoughts were filled with the peculiar dream of this cat girl she had last night. As her thoughts continued to run through her mind as fast as bullets, she bumped into someone she had never met before._

"_I'm so sorry sir," said Zoey as she looked up._

_There stood a tall handsome young boy; he looked about fourteen years old. He had blonde hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. Zoey had never seen eyes bluer than the finest blue crystals. He was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. When he looked up he gave her a small warm smile._

"_No, it's ok," said the boy. _

"_I'd better go, I'm going to be late," said Zoey. As she was about to run off, he said something else._

"_By the way, my name is Elliot," said Elliot._

"_And my name is Zoey," said Zoey._

"_Until we meet again," said Elliot._

"_Bye," said Zoey._

_Meanwhile at her school everyone was talking about some new guy in school. Then he appeared in Zoey's first class of the day and Zoey recognised him immediately. It was the guy she had bumped into this morning, he was wearing the boys' school uniform consisting of navy trousers, plain black shoes and a white short-sleeved shirt; his navy blazer was slung casually over his subtly muscular shoulder. There was one difference however; he had a navy band around his neck. The teacher then stood up and begun to speak._

"_Class, this is Elliot Grant, he will be joining our class. Now Elliot, why don't you tell us about yourself?" said the teacher. Elliot sighed heavily and looked at the other students with his crystal blue eyes._

"_As she says, I'm Elliot Grant. I think that's all you need to know about me," said Elliot expressionlessly as he received his brown leather book bag from the teacher. The female students, with the exception of Zoey, looked at him dreamily, while the males looked at him with surprise. The teacher remained ignorant of his attitude._

"_Why don't you take a seat by Zoey Hanson?" said the teacher as she gestured to the empty seat beside Zoey, who sat at one of the tables closest to the window, near the back of the room. Elliot sighed as he took the empty seat beside Zoey, the two of them didn't speak to the other._

_When everyone had gone she met up with him at the lockers._

"_Hi! Remember me," said Zoey._

"_Zoey, I didn't know you came to this school," said Elliot in an emotionless voice as they walked out of the school together._

_Zoey and Elliot walked together until they got to Zoey's house, Elliot then asked her something unexpected._

"_Hey, would you want to come to this café that opened across the street from the park tomorrow afternoon?" asked Elliot._

"_Sure," answered Zoey._

"_See you there then, and don't be late," said Elliot as he walked away._

_The next day Zoey got ready for that afternoon; she wore a light pink tank top with frilly white shoulder length sleeves, a light blue skirt that gently rippled in the breeze, light pink wedge heel sandals that had ribbons to tie around her slender ankles and a little light pink bag, which held her purse, her cell phone, her sketchbook and her sketching pencils. She then quickly brushed her hair and tied it into pigtails with her favourite light pink ribbons. Then the doorbell rang and Zoey rushed downstairs so her mother and father couldn't answer it and confuse the true intention of the person she was meeting with for something else. She opened the door and saw Elliot standing on the doorstep with something behind his back._

"_Zoey," said Elliot as he revealed what was behind his back. It was a beautiful pink rose, which was Zoey's favourite colour._

_Elliot stood casually before her, looking very handsome in his black no sleeved leather muscle shirt, there were two black straps attached to it that were just of his subtly broad shoulders. He also wore white tailored skinny jeans, black leather slightly heeled motorcycle boots and deep red band around his neck._

"_Thank you for the rose and let's go," smiled Zoey._

_They walked to the park in silence and entered the café. It was a light pink building with heart shaped windows and a balcony on one of the higher floors with a large staircase curving round to the side, a small second veranda was above it that overlooking the large cherry blossom tree in the centre of the park. When they entered no one was there so they just sat at a table and waited to be served._

"_What are you having Zoey?" asked Elliot._

"_I'll just have a strawberry cheesecake, thank you," said Zoey._

_Zoey then took out her sketchbook and continued something she had been working on since this morning: the girl with black cat ears and black cattail from her dream the other night. Then a waiter appeared and looked at Zoey._

"_Sorry about the wait so I'll start working on your order right away, my name is Wesley," said the waiter as he turned to see the person standing beside her, "Hi Elliot."_

_Zoey then realised that Elliot must work at the café as well because of Wesley knowing who he was; but she remained silent, she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Wesley led Elliot aside and whispered into his ear, before leading him into the kitchen. Zoey heard another door open and close, then realised that they must be going down to the basement. Her eyes returned to her sketchbook._

_Wesley had winter grey eyes and long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail halfway down his back. He was in his early twenties, about twenty-four. He was the chef and manager at the café and very intelligent, as well as his full name being Wesley J Courrage III. He was also a good friend of Elliot's. _

_Meanwhile Elliot and Wesley went down the stairs to the basement and Wesley started typing something on one of the many computer monitors._

"_Elliot, do you know that girl in the café right now? Well she is the beginning of the Mew Mew Project as the leader of the team," said Wesley._

"_Really," said Elliot._

"_Yeah, that girl Zoey is a Mew Mew," said Wesley._

"_Which animal is she?" asked Elliot._

"_The wild mountain cat," answered Wesley as he pressed a button on the keyboard._

_Meanwhile upstairs, underneath Zoey's chair there was a bright flash of pink light. She couldn't help but notice it and hear the muffled words that stood out against the rest, her being a Mew Mew. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Quickly she got out of her chair and headed in the direction of the basement. When she was about to grab the door handle Zoey stopped. Did she really want to know what had just happened? Did she want to find out what it was? She knew the answers. She then twisted the handle and opened the door._

_Zoey came bursting through the door with a confused look on her face._

"_Sorry, but there was a flash of pink light under my seat a minute ago and what is this talk about me being a Mew Mew?" asked Zoey._

"_A Mew Mew is someone who has been bonded with an endangered animal and is someone who needs to save the world and you Zoey are the leader of the team," answered Wesley._

"_You're saying I'm infused with a wildcat," said Zoey. Elliot remained silent with something in his hand._

"_That's right Zoey," said Wesley. "Wait! There is a predasite in the park right now so hurry!" _

"_Catch, Zoey! This is a power pendant, it will allow you to infuse yourself with your endangered animal," said Elliot as he threw Zoey a small gold pendant with pink swirls made to look like hearts on it. "Just say power pendant Mewamorphosis," The pendent landed in Zoey's palm, she looked at it with wonder, and she also looked at it with happiness. She had always felt different. Determined to try it out she did what she was told._

"_POWER PENDANT, MEWAMORPHOSIS!" Zoey cried._

_In a flash of pink light Zoey's eyes and hair turned the same shade of pink as the rose Elliot gave her, bright pink, she had black cat ears, a black cat tail that had a deep pink bow with a bell tied to the end of it, she was now wearing deep pink knee length biker boots, a strapless bright pink dress that was just above her knees that spread out once she transformed and a deep pink fur edging on the top half, two bright pink straps with deep pink fur edging just off her shoulders to show off their slenderness, a bright pink garter with deep pink fur edging around the top of her right leg, two deep pink pointy edged gloves with a small bow attached with a metal heart on her right wrist and a bright pink choker with deep pink fur edging around her neck but this time it had her power pendant attached to it._

"_So now I have all the abilities of a cat," said Zoey._

"_Right, now go defeat that predasite!" said Wesley. _

_Zoey rushed to the park and saw the predasite, which had infused itself with a rat. It looked at her with its beady yellow eyes then swung its long neck at her. Zoey jumped up and landed on a branch on a tree, she landed on her feet._

"_That's it! No more playing around!" said Zoey._

_Then a flash came from the bow on the end of her tail and there appeared a heart shaped bell. The bell had the same kind of heart on it as it did on her glove, there was a green crown just above the heart and the outside of the bell that made the heart was covered in a dark pink layer of fur. _

"_STRAWBERRY BELL, FULL POWER!" Zoey yelled._

_The predasite was destroyed and Zoey changed back to normal._

"_You did a very good job for your first time," said Wesley as he came strolling towards her, closely followed by Elliot._

"_I just have one question Wesley, what's my next mission?" asked Zoey as she smiled. Her eyes twinkled as brightly as the stars in a midnight black sky. For the first time she saw Elliot smile, it was as though he was surprised at her eagerness to defend the planet from the evil predasites; but it was perfectly understandable for his astonishment, not many girls would happily take on the responsibility of protecting the planet from aliens. The younger male then turned away and started walking back to the cafe, but not before saying something to Zoey._

"_Don't get too eager, it may cause your downfall on the battlefield," said Elliot as he slowly walked away. Wesley turned around and followed the example of his young friend, Zoey immediately started walking at a fast pace to catch up with them; the newly infused wildcat girl caught up with the two males in mere milliseconds with her new agility. She smiled to herself, an amazing adventure was unfolding in front of her and she was going to be leading the way to defending the Earth against anyone who tried to destroy her home. _

_The three of them returned to the cafe, Elliot stopped in front of Zoey with a serious look on his face while Wesley walked back inside; Zoey tilted her head slightly in confusion as she couldn't understand why he had that expression on his face, the words that followed came as a great surprise._

"_Zoey, this mission is very dangerous and if people were to figure out what you are, then that is it. You must keep this a secret from everyone, and I mean everyone. In order to keep it secret, medical help apart from the cafe is not an option if you fall ill or get injured outside of your Mew work. Do you understand?" Elliot said in a severe tone. Zoey nodded her head solemnly._

_What do you think?_

_Please R&R!_

_At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Sorry about the last chapter, something went wrong...I think. Anyway normal text started after the first paragraph, when it started at Zoey sleeping.

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal  
_

Chapter 2 Mew Two

'_Keeping others welfare in mind can bring great rewards'_

"You look adorable in your new uniform" smiled Wesley as he admired Zoey's deep pink and bright pink uniform with a frilly white heart shaped apron. It was the next day; the Sunday afternoon sun streaked through the heart shaped windows and filled the cafe's dining area with an amber glow.  
"So I need to work at Café Mew Mew as a waitress and the café is a cover to what is really going on," said Zoey.  
"That's right," said Elliot.  
"What's my next mission boss?" asked Zoey as she gave a joking salute to the males.  
"Your next mission is to find the other four Mew Mews," said Wesley as he returned her salute with one of his own.  
"What are they infused with?" asked Zoey.  
"The blue lorikeet, the black finless porpoise, the tamarind lion monkey and the grey wolf, they each have a Mew Mew mark somewhere on their bodies like you," said Elliot.

"I don't have a mark, wait, when did that get there?" Zoey said as she looked at the Mew mark at the top of her right inner thigh.  
"Ok Zoey, time to start work" said Wesley.  
"Wait, before you start meet your new friend," said Elliot as he gave her a light pink furry ball with wide pink eyes, deep pink wings and a short tail with a small deep pink heart on the end of it.  
"I'm going to call him Minimew," smiled Zoey as she started working.

The hustle and bustle of the cafe was unbelievable, but somehow Zoey found it considerably easy to keep up with all the customers' demands for food and drink; by the time all the customers had left and the cafe was closing for the day she was still full of the amount of energy she had at the beginning of her shift. She then sat down at a table near the kitchen, the smell of sweet cakes and pastries wafting through the doors and up to her nose; Elliot came out of the kitchen and placed a slip of paper on the table top, Zoey looked down at it and picked it up in her hands. The words on it surprised her, a pay check for what seemed too high for the amount of work she had done. As Elliot was about to walk away Zoey got up and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
"This is surely too much money for a mere waitress's wage," said Zoey as she showed him the pay check. Elliot smiled at her; he had been smiling more out of the school gates than anywhere else, as though the distant personality was just a facade.  
"But you're not a mere waitress; you're someone who's also protecting the Earth; besides I'm the owner of this cafe, your boss and I live here, so I can decide how much to give my employees. And the other Mew Mews are going to get the same amount as you so it doesn't matter," said Elliot as he gently pried Zoey's soft fingers off his arm, he had to admit that even though she wasn't really trying, she had a pretty strong grip. He then walked away and up the stairs to the upper floor. Zoey watched him walk away, realising that his room must be upstairs, and turned her attention to getting ready to go home for the evening; she went towards the changing rooms that she was shown during her grand tour as a new employee and changed back into her school uniform, the polyester threads rubbing gently against her slender body as she slipped them on. She then walked back to the dining area and stepped out the doors of the cafe, not before saying goodbye to Elliot and Wesley; she waved and started making her way down the street outside.

While Zoey was walking home from work a dog pounced on her from behind and started licking her face.  
"Stop it little guy that tickles, he, he, he," giggled Zoey.  
"Stop it Mickey or we'll have to give you another bath" called a voice from behind.  
There stood a girl who was a head and a half shorter than Zoey, pale skin, deep brown eyes and raven black hair tied in two buns just above her ears. She looked about thirteen.  
"I apologise for my dog's behaviour, my name is Corina," said Corina as she picked up the little blond dog.  
"No its ok, my name's Zoey," smiled Zoey.  
"Here, wipe your face with this," said Corina as she handed Zoey a handkerchief.  
"It's made of silk," said Corina.  
"Yeah, it's really soft, here," said Zoey, as she was about to hand it back to Corina.  
"Oh I can't possibly touch it now, you've sullied it" said Corina as she walked to her limo.  
She seems nice if not a little germ phobic, Zoey thought.

That evening Zoey followed Corina to her mansion and knocked on the front door and it opened and there stood Corina.  
"Oh, what do you want?" Corina asked.  
"I came to return your handkerchief," said Zoey.  
"I thought I said I didn't want it," said Corina.  
"Don't worry I've washed it for you," said Zoey as she handed Corina the handkerchief.  
"Oh, if you insist," said Corina.  
"Bye," said Zoey as she left.

When she reached the gate Mickey wanted to play with her.  
"Hey Mickey, I'd love to play but we don't want Corina getting mad at you for getting dirty again," said Zoey gently as she felt Mickey's fur in her fingers. He barked a goodbye as Zoey left through the big iron gates.  
Meanwhile an infuser floated down from the roof and infused itself with Mickey. When Mickey entered the front door he was growling, his teeth bore.  
"Mickey there you are, wait why do you look so scary?" Corina asked but when she asked the question Mickey started to grow then Corina screamed.

Zoey heard the scream and come running back.  
"Predasite alert!" Minimew cried. When she entered the door she saw Corina being attacked by the predasite. A giant mutated dog.  
"Mickey stop!" cried Corina.  
"That's Mickey?" gasped Zoey. "Ok, Power Pendant Mewamorphosis!" and Zoey transformed and jumped in front of Corina.  
"Hey infuser, get out of Mickey right now!" shouted Zoey.  
Then the predasite swung his paw, destroying the staircase along with it. Zoey grabbed Corina and jumped out the way.  
"How did you do that?" Corina asked when they were behind the predasite.  
"I'll explain later," said Zoey. The predasite attacked again, its swipe destroyed the wall behind Zoey. The predasite was about to attack again and Zoey couldn't dodge out of its path. Just as the predasite was about to get Zoey, Corina jumped and scooped Zoey out the way of the attack, causing the back of her dress to rip.  
"Hey, what's that on your back?" asked Zoey when she saw Corina. On her back was a mark shaped like two little wings.  
"A Mew Mew mark!" gasped Zoey.  
"What?" Corina asked.  
"It means you can transform like me," said Zoey as Minimew gave her a power pendant.  
"Just say Power Pendant Mewamorphosis," explained Zoey.  
"Ok, POWER PENDANT, MEWAMORPHOSIS!" yelled Corina.

In a flash of blue light Corina infused herself with her endangered animal. Her hair and eyes turned a dark blue, she wore a strapless light blue mini dress, light blue gloves with a white edging, light blue ankle length boots with a white edging, two light blue straps with dark blue fur edging around the tops of her arms, a light blue garter with dark blue edging around the top of her left leg, two small dark blue wings on her back, a small dark blue bird tail and a light blue choker with dark blue fur edging around her neck with her power pendant attached to it.

"You're infused with the blue lorikeet," said Zoey. She then quickly turned towards the predasite, wanting to show Corina how to battle and defeat them. "Now, let's get that infuser out of Mickey!" The predasite attacked but the girls dodged it and landed behind him.  
"Strawberry Bell, see that, you have a weapon too," said Zoey as her bell appeared in her hand.  
"HEART, ARROW!" yelled Corina.

There appeared a mini bow and arrow. It was light blue with dark blue wings and a metal heart on it like Zoey's bell. She shot her arrow and it stopped the predasite in its tracks.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power," said Zoey and the predasite was defeated, which turned Mickey back to normal.

The next day Corina started working at Café Mew Mew.  
"Your new uniform looks lovely," said Wesley as he admired Corina's uniform, which was the same as Zoey's except that it was dark blue and light blue.  
"So, what is our first mission together boss," said Zoey.  
"Find the other three Mew Mews," answered Wesley. Throughout their exchange of words Corina was examining her new uniform, as though it weren't natural, like she had never worked a day in her life. As Wesley walked back to the kitchen, Zoey stepped towards Corina and spoke in a caring voice.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm going to be there to help in any way I can," said Zoey. "Now let's get to work."  
Zoey turned on the heel of her black sneakers that were decorated with light pink hearts and strode elegantly to the kitchen. Corina stared after her, no one had ever spoken to her the way she did; the wildcat wasn't much older than her and she had wisdom beyond her thirteen years, and she had been a Mew Mew for two days. The lorikeet smiled at her new friend, great things were to come to her; that much was certain.

This one's a bit shorter but I'm kinda new to this. No flames please!

What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

OK everyone! Here's Chapter Three!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

Chapter 3 Pooltergeist

'_True friendship can cure the greatest of hurt'_

Zoey was running down the high street on the way to school though when she turned a corner she bumped into a girl carrying four book bags. The girl had deep grey eyes, dark green hair worn in thin plaits to the waist and wore owl like glasses. She was half a head taller than Zoey and looked about seventeen. This collision knocked the girl off balance and sent Zoey flying; she did a back flip and landed on her feet.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried the girl.  
"It's ok, I'm fine," said Zoey.  
The girl retrieved Zoey's book bag and bowed her head.  
"Again I'm really sorry," said the girl. She went and gathered up the four book bags scattered around on the ground.  
"You don't have to apologise, it was completely my fault," said Zoey as she gave the older girl a gentle smile. "My name's Zoey."  
The girl looked at her stupefied, she thought it was a trick of the light but the younger girl's face seemed to light up in front of her and stood out greatly against the yellow topaz glow of the early April sun; the porcelain coloured skin making the sun look like no more than a dim bulb. She quickly snapped out of her trance and decided to respond to Zoey's introduction.  
"My name is…" the girl began.  
"Bridget! Hurry up!" yelled a girl in an angry tone.  
From behind her three girls came strolling up with smug looks on their faces.  
"So, have you got our homework Bridget?" said one girl.  
"Yeah," said another. The third girl had a haughty look on her face.  
They walked away with Bridget following suit, the book bags piled uncomfortably in her extended arms; the three languid girls hadn't bothered to take their belongings from her.  
"Bye Bridget," said Zoey as she raised her hand as a gesture of farewell and continued to run down the street to her school. She made it to her classroom five minutes before registration; the girl would have had wings on her feet if she were any quicker.

During school Zoey's friends Megan and Mimi continually gossiped about Elliot, sometimes the incessant gossip made Zoey want to cut their voices off and walk away without having to listen to another word of their ridiculous conversations.  
"Zoey, what do you think of the new guy?" Mimi asked.  
"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.  
"I mean don't you think he is hot," giggled Mimi.  
"I don't know," said Zoey.  
"You know Zoey you really need to think a bit more about boys' coz you are not into them are you?" said Megan.  
"If you say so," said Zoey.  
"See you later!" they said in unison.

Megan and Mimi were Zoey's school friends, Megan had blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was the best at cookery in the school but hated computers, every time she tried something on her computer in class something always went wrong like the screen freezing or she had deleted an important piece of work. Mimi had light brown hair and grey eyes, she on the other hand was the school computer whiz because she could solve any problem on computer but hated sports, when sports comes round she is an absolute wreck, she couldn't even balance on one foot for no more than five seconds and was the slowest runner in the school. Both of them were half a head shorter than Zoey.

When they were gone Elliot came over.  
"Just ignore them, now are you ok?" Elliot asked.  
"I'm fine, let's get to work," said Zoey.

They arrived at work and Zoey started taking people's orders while Corina just sat on a chair and drank a cup of freshly brewed tea.  
"Why aren't you working Corina?" Zoey asked.  
"I need my afternoon tea otherwise I get a headache," Corina said sweetly. Zoey shrugged and continued working. Meanwhile in the corner of the café three girls were talking. The conversation met with Zoey's ear.  
"I heard that there is a ghost that haunts the school every night by the pool," said one girl.  
"Yeah, that's why the caretakers are always mopping the poolside every morning," said another.  
"Why don't you take a picture of the ghost Bridget," suggested the third girl.  
Bridget was sitting quietly between the three girls, meanwhile Zoey thought of a plan to annoy the three girls.  
"Here are your orders, three large strawberry tarts," said Zoey.  
"We didn't order them," said one girl.  
Then Zoey purposely tripped over and a sundae slipped onto each of the three girls. When they lunged at her Zoey quickly ducked and the girls landed in a heap on the floor. From behind them Wesley came and took the girls to the kitchen to apologise.

Zoey turned towards Bridget.  
"It was funny, right?" Zoey asked. Bridget nodded her head slightly and looked up at Zoey with her deep grey eyes.  
"You should stand up for yourself Bridget, and then they would stop bossing you around," said Zoey.  
"I let them boss me around so they will be my friends," explained Bridget.  
"I'm sorry but that isn't a good way to make friends, it just makes them think they can do anything they want to you," said Zoey as she went to take other people's orders.

Later Bridget left with the three girls and Corina walked up to Zoey.  
"Do you think there really is a ghost in that school?" Corina asked nervously as she fiddled with the light blue ribbon on her uniform.  
"Well we'll just have to find out tonight then," said Zoey without a hint of fear in her voice.

So that night they went to Albert Einstein high school in their search for this so-called ghost.  
"I can't believe this place has a pool, my school doesn't have a pool and it's supposed to be the best," said Corina. Zoey sighed at her friend's subtle jealousy, even though the two of them hadn't known each other long, Zoey could tell from the way she spoke that she was jealous of another school's facilities. She blinked her chocolate eyes.  
"Be quiet," said Zoey softly. "Do you want to scare the ghost or whatever is causing trouble at this school away?"  
They walked into the yard and went to the front door.  
"We'd better split up," said Zoey.  
"What! Why?" Corina asked fearfully.  
"That way we can cover more ground," said Zoey.  
"But where do we start?" Corina asked.  
"You look around the pool and I'll look around the inside of the school," said Zoey.  
"Ok," said Corina nervously.

Corina walked to the pool while Zoey noticed a dark figure on the roof but it disappeared before she could get a proper look at it.  
What was that? Zoey thought to herself.

Zoey searched the entire school and there was no sign of paranormal activity, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the fact that all the floors were still wet; most likely from the caretakers' mopping that morning. But then from outside she heard Corina's scream and she heard Corina yell Power Pendant Mewamorphosis.

Then Zoey saw the same dark figure floating outside the window, as if it were watching her. But the sound of Corina made Zoey jump onto the windowsill for a better view in order to spot Corina. Within seconds she saw Corina being attacked on the poolside by someone emitting a light green glow.  
"Stop fighting!" Zoey yelled with her voice was strong and brave; no one would have dared stand up to her authority.  
Surprisingly Corina and her opponent stopped fighting. Also without being noticed the dark figure floating outside the window disappeared into thin air. Without warning Zoey jumped out of the window and landed on her feet on the ground and came rushing towards the pool. When she arrived Corina came walking towards her.  
"Are you ok?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," answered Corina. Her little blue tail feathers ruffled.  
The person emitting the green light became more visible and it revealed to be Bridget.

In that moment a flash of light green light flashed underneath her. She transformed. Her hair and eyes turned bright green, her hair was tied back in a braid, her dress was dark green with the top half the same as Corina yet the bottom half was spread out at the front, her boots were also dark green that reached half way up her lower leg, on her head were two silvery white antennae, on the top of her left leg was a dark green garter with white fur edging, dark green straps with white fur edging were at the tops of her arms and around her neck, a dark green choker with white fur edging was around her neck with a power pendant attached to it. She also no longer wore her owl like glasses.

"Look! A Mew Mew mark!" cried Zoey as she pointed to Bridget's chest where the mark was.  
"Why did you stop us fighting Zoey? This does not concern you," said Bridget.  
"It does if you were about to hurt my friend," said Zoey.  
"COMBAT CASTANETS!" yelled Bridget. "DEEP SEA SURGE, ATTACK!"  
In Bridget's hands appeared two green castanets with pink ribbons; in the centre of each castanet was a pink heart like the one on Zoey's bell and Corina's bow. Water then came surging towards them. Zoey and Corina dodged the attack. Zoey stayed calm and Corina had a look of worry on her face.  
"Why are you friends with a freak like her…" said Bridget.  
"Hey!" yelled Corina. She was annoyed that someone she didn't even know would call her such a thing, when she was like her.  
"And why do you want to be friends with a freak like me?" Bridget continued.  
"Because I'm just like you…" said Zoey.  
"Yeah right," said Bridget.  
"Power Pendant Mewamorphosis," said Zoey.  
She transformed and walked towards Bridget, only calmness showed on her flawless face.  
"Why are you doing this?" Zoey asked as she put her hand on Bridget's shoulder.  
"I do it because I feel no one wants to be my friend," said Bridget with tears streaming down her face.  
"I want to be your friend," said Zoey.  
Bridget nuzzled her face into Zoey's shoulder and cried tears of joy.  
"But don't let those girls push you around anymore, ok," said Zoey as they all turned back to normal and left the school gates.

"You look fantastic," said Wesley as they admired Bridget in her uniform; it was the same as the others only it was light and dark green.  
"Welcome to the team Bridget," said Corina as she sat down to have her early morning tea.

Later that day Zoey was on the way to work after school with a smile on her face, she was talking to Minimew.  
"Well Minimew we've found Mew Mew number three," said Zoey.  
"There's an Alien alert! Alien alert!" cried Minimew. Zoey looked confused.  
"I think I need to take you in for a tune-up Minimew, there are no aliens here," said Zoey as she gently shook him to see if any of the cogs inside him were jammed.  
"Alien alert, alien alert," said someone, mockingly.  
"Who's there?" Zoey asked as she scanned her surroundings.  
"You have been interfering with my plans, although somehow you've become incredibly intriguing to me, as though there is something more just bursting to break out of its prison," said someone. Those words made Zoey's body become tense but she didn't know why, as though this person knew something about her that even she didn't.

The person jumped down from the clock tower and headed towards Zoey. In that split second she felt an ice cold pressure on her lips, it froze her body like her skin coming into contact with liquid nitrogen; this mysterious person had kissed her. Zoey felt her whole body go numb, the person slowly drew away and she saw their face. It was a boy not much older than she was, about thirteen or fourteen, he was handsome, his hair was a mixture of black and dark green, which were tied in two low pigtails at the front, framing his face, his nails were like claws, he had ghostly pale skin, his ears were pointed at the ends, and his eyes were amber. Those eyes stared at Zoey as though she were a prize, a prize that only he could win. Shivers slowly ran up and down her spine.  
"What do you think you're doing?" said Zoey as her hand touched her moist lips.  
"The name's Dren, kitty cat," said Dren.  
"You're the one who's been sending those predasites," said Zoey.  
"My people will claim this planet one way or another," said Dren.  
"You kissed me…" Zoey stammered.  
"Yeah, nice wasn't it, well I got to run, see you soon," said Dren as he floated in midair and disappeared.  
See you soon, what does he mean by see you soon, thought Zoey, as she stood rooted to the spot, unable to hear the sound of Minimew's cries.

One thing though, I've only had 2 reviews and that's just for the Prologue. Keep up people!

Anyway... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

OK people! Here's Chapter Four!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 4 Lion Thing

'_Resistance against temptation can defeat many foes'_

Zoey said nothing while she walked to school with Megan and Mimi. It was another lovely Friday morning but she could only think about what Dren had said to her and that he spied on her the other night when she and Corina were investigating the problems Bridget had been causing, she could tell that Dren had fallen for her and was afraid that he would do it again, he might even try and kiss her again at school. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Megan and Mimi's voices.  
"Zoey, Zoey are you ok?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah Zoey, you've been rather spaced out lately," said Megan.  
"It's nothing I'm fine," said Zoey. She then quickened her pace to a run and headed through the school gates, leaving her friends on the outside.

Zoey's mind stayed focused on the task at hand, to show that there was nothing wrong. Elliot met up with her when everyone had left the school grounds. They walked to work where they separated to start work. Elliot went to his room upstairs and Zoey went to the changing rooms to change into her uniform. At the end of the day when the sun was setting Zoey was raking leaves outside when Elliot approached her from behind.  
"Zoey, you ok?" Elliot asked.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," replied Zoey, never taking her eyes off the ground.  
"Well if you are feeling alright, I've two tickets to the theme park tomorrow, and they're letting people in the petting zoo for free if you bring a friend," said Elliot as he held out a ticket to Zoey.  
It might take my mind off Dren, Zoey thought.  
"Sounds like fun so ok," said Zoey with a smile on her face.  
"Great I'll see you there then," said Elliot as he walked back inside.

The next morning it had been two weeks since Zoey became a Mew Mew, she quickly changed out of her pink nightdress and into a more suitable outfit. She wore a lilac top with a black lace edging and a lilac ribbon threaded through it, a black skirt that rested just on her knee and lilac sandals. As she brushed her hair and tied it in the usual pigtails with a pair of lilac ribbons, she continually thought about what Dren had said; she could only hope that he didn't show up while she was at the theme park or anywhere else.

The doorbell rang and Zoey rushed downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and saw Elliot; he was wearing tailored black jeans, a blue leather sleeveless muscle shirt and black leather boots, a black band was around his neck.  
"Are you ready to go, Zoey?" Elliot asked.  
"Sure, let's go," answered Zoey as she shut the door behind her.  
They walked to the end of the street and began to discuss ways to find the other two Mew Mews.  
"So we're looking for people who are infused with the tamarind lion monkey and the grey wolf," said Zoey.  
"That's right," replied Elliot with one of his rare smiles.

When they arrived at the theme park Zoey and Elliot saw that the petting zoo was too crowded so decided to go on the other rides until the crowds died down.  
"What do you want to go on first?" Elliot asked.  
Zoey couldn't think what to go on so she closed her eyes and pointed in a random direction.  
"That one," she said finally.  
"The Haunted House, ok," said Elliot.

They entered the haunted house and let the scares begin. Although unknown to them or anyone else at the theme park Dren had been watching them. A smirk slowly appeared on his face.  
Little kitty, you really shouldn't have come with him, you know you're mine, thought Dren. If you really enjoy haunted houses then you'll find this one a scream.  
He waved his hand over the haunted house and a pulsing sensation came from his fingers. That pulsing sensation would have some unbelievable consequences.

Zoey and Elliot looked at all the spooky things in the house, a mermaid who's face turned into a ghoul and spewed smoke at them, fake spiders and cobwebs hanging from the ceilings and ghosts passing through walls in front of them.  
"This isn't very scary," commented Zoey.  
"Yeah," said Elliot.  
They walked into a room they couldn't see from the outside and saw nothing but darkness. Then a spotlight turned on, they saw a lone piano playing a spooky tune, and the tune played faster and faster, then a mirror appeared on a wall. Elliot began to walk to the door.  
"Zoey, are you coming?" Elliot asked as he slowly opened the curtain to the next room.  
"You go ahead, I'll catch up, I want to look what spooky stuff I'll see in that mirror," smiled Zoey.  
"Ok, I'll go get something to eat then," said Elliot as he left the room.

When Elliot was gone Zoey walked towards the mirror and saw nothing but her own reflection.  
"It's just an ordinary mirror," said Zoey.  
As she said those words she saw in the mirror there were dying bodies behind her, rotting flesh shrivelled up on the floor and fresh blood splattered over their bodies.  
"Now that would scare some people, but it won't scare me," said Zoey as she looked over the dead bodies in the mirror.

The bodies slowly turned over and she saw their faces, it was her friends.

Bridget's arm had been cut away from her body and the cuts all over her body were too deep to heal, Corina had been slashed in the stomach and all her intestines were falling out of the hole while the other cuts were all over her back, Wesley had been cut with one swipe down his back so deep his spinal bones were visible and was swiped up and down his arms and legs, Elliot however was in worse condition than the others, he had been struck in the chest, slashed open and where his heart and lungs were supposed to be was a hollow area, his heart and lungs were on the floor, bleeding mercilessly until the last drop of blood was gone. Zoey quickly turned away from such savagery.

That wasn't scary, that is monstrous, thought Zoey.

She dared herself to look again and saw the bodies were still able to be seen but saw something else, something truly shocking. A shadowy figure stood in the mirror with blood- drenched swords in their hands, and then Dren appeared behind the figure and began to caress the person, twirling the person's hair with his fingers. Zoey immediately knew it was a girl. The person then walked towards the mirror and light streamed over her face, Zoey pressed the palm of her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. The girl she saw was herself. The Zoey in the mirror looked as evil as the devil; her long, claw like nails were painted blood red, as were her lips, heavy black eye makeup covered her eyelids, she wore knee high black stiletto boots, a black mini skirt and a blood red halter neck showing her bare midriff, her usual pigtails gone, it was loose but the ends were spikier, although the most evil thing to see were her eyes, they were not chocolate or bright pink, they were glowing amber. She was truly beautiful and truly evil.

"It can't be me," stammered Zoey as she took a step back.

The figure began to laugh and placed the swords into her belt. She then floated through the mirror as a ghostly figure and flew through Zoey's body. She then had trouble breathing, everything was blurring around her. Her knees then buckled and she plummeted to the ground. She had collapsed.

"Zoey, wake up! Wake up Zoey!" said Elliot.  
Zoey's deep chocolate eyes fluttered open and she saw Elliot as she looked up. Her head was resting on his shoulder and as she drew away Zoey steadily got to her feet.  
"What happened?" Zoey asked.  
"I was getting something to eat and I noticed you hadn't come out so I came back here and found you lying on the floor," explained Elliot. "So what happened?"  
"I don't remember," said Zoey. "All I remember is that I looked in the mirror then turned to leave and lost consciousness."  
"Well you're ok now," said Elliot.

They then walked out of the Haunted House and when they were outside they saw everyone running away and towards the front gate. Zoey and Elliot looked at one another.  
"The animals are sensing something is wrong," said Elliot.  
"I have that feeling too," said Zoey.  
Minimew then flew up to Zoey's ear.  
"Zoey, alien alert," whispered Minimew.  
Dren was here. Zoey thought.

Dren was watching from the roof of the ice-cream parlour, his elbow resting on his knee, he looked as though he was enjoying himself.  
"You enjoyed the Haunted House, now let's see if you enjoy a stampede of terrified humans," Dren said to himself.

Meanwhile Zoey and Elliot ran in the opposite direction and dived through the hedges by the path. Elliot ran to stand by a tree while Zoey stood by the one next to it.  
"Do you think it's a predasite?" Elliot asked.  
"I'm not sure," said Zoey.  
Zoey really knew that it was Dren who had come to cause trouble for them but didn't want to tell anyone in case it would jeopardise the Mew Mew project. An infuser slowly flew above them and infused itself with one of the lion cubs; it grew and grew until it was the size of a house and fully-grown.  
"That's one big predasite," said Elliot as he saw the lion.  
"Behold the power of the Cyniclons!" yelled Dren.  
"Who's there? Come out now!" shouted Elliot.  
Dren finally revealed himself and floated inches from Zoey.  
"Who are you?" commanded Elliot.  
"The name's Dren," said Dren as he lunged towards Elliot and punched him to the ground.  
Elliot fell to the ground in pain then fell unconscious. Zoey rushed to his side and knelt on the ground, her hands shaking him to wake him up.  
"Elliot, wake up, Elliot!" cried Zoey.  
Zoey got to her feet and looked at the predasite then at Dren, her hands clenched at her sides.  
"Why have you come here?" Zoey asked. Dren smiled.  
"I came to destroy you humans of course," said Dren.  
"Then, why did you choose here?" said Zoey.

He leapt at her, cornering her against the tree she was standing behind. His face was mere inches away from hers.  
"And I also came here to test you," said Dren as he held Zoey's chin in his fingers.  
Zoey felt the shock from his touch, it was cold but electrifying, it felt as evil as the devil. In her eyes he was the prince of darkness and destruction, he could have any other girl but he had chosen her. She knew she must resist him and his deadly passion.  
Stall, she thought. I have to stall.  
"Why choose me, there are two other Mew Mews, so why choose me?" Zoey asked. She hoped no anger had shown on her face.  
"Because you have certain… qualities about you, something no other girl has ever dreamt of," said Dren as he leant a little bit closer to her face. Zoey tried to turn her face away but his grip on her was firm. Dren leant even closer, he was millimetres from touched her face with his, he constantly stared at Zoey's soft lips.  
"You remember our kiss, I enjoyed that," he whispered into her ear. "Shall we have another?"

Zoey couldn't let him, not after what he did to Elliot. The numbness in her body had gone. She felt the urge to kick him away. This is what she did. She aimed for his stomach. To avoid getting hit in the stomach Dren let go of Zoey's chin and floated a few feet away from her.  
"You know, I kind of like it when you get feisty," smiled Dren.  
Zoey ran onto the path then turned to face him.  
"I'm going to get feistier in a minute," said Zoey. She dived into her pocket and fished out her power pendant.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis," said Zoey as she transformed.  
She ran towards the predasite and dodged an attack from the predasite. The predasite then lunged at her and Zoey jumped high into the air and got out her Strawberry Bell.  
"Strawberry Bell Full Power," said Zoey.  
The predasite was destroyed and Zoey turned back to normal. Dren floated towards her.  
"Well kitten, it seems I have underestimated your abilities to defend these pitiful excuses of life forms," said Dren. "Until we meet again, my pretty cat," he then disappears into thin air.  
Finally he's gone, thought Zoey.

She then ran over to Elliot, who had regained consciousness and was rubbing where Dren had punched him. He then turned to see Zoey kneeling by his side.  
"Elliot, you ok?" Zoey asked.  
"I'm fine, when we get back to the café, we're going to need to inform the others of what we're going to be up against," said Elliot. "He's a friend of yours?"  
"Hardly," said Zoey grouchily, it pained her to even speak of the villain the other Mew Mews would be going up against with her; she wished for Corina and Bridget, and the other two unknown Mew Mews that they hopefully wouldn't have to cope with his erect advances. "I met him a couple of days ago and he seems to have grown a fondness to me."  
They both started laughing, Zoey had never actually heard Elliot laugh before then; it somehow brought her a sense of great joy to hear it, as though he was opening up to her more. Zoey helped get Elliot to his feet and looked up at him, staring into his blue crystal eyes with her deep chocolate ones. They then smiled at each other and left the theme park, laughing happily.

* * *

I'm still not getting enough reviews, but thanks ComicGhost for reviewing.

Anyway... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it; this story has been created for your enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy it. Please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Five!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 5 Gymewstics

'_Helping others can bring people closer'_

Zoey, Megan and Mimi were running as fast as they could to the school, Zoey was letting Megan and Mimi stay ahead of her because she knew that they would be struggling by the time they entered the school gates. Megan was dragging Mimi along so that she would keep up; they were crossing the road and with Megan and Mimi slightly in front of her Zoey steadied her pace. The traffic light then went on green and a large truck came at top speed, and Zoey was right in front of it! She saw the truck and jumped out the way, she landed elegantly on the sidewalk. Her friends saw what had happened and rushed towards her with concerned looks on their faces.  
"Zoey, are you all right?" cried Megan.  
"I'm fine, I jumped out of the way," said Zoey with a smile.  
"Jumped, you didn't jump, you were doing back flips," said Mimi.  
"And you landed on your feet, you're like a cat," said Megan.  
"Really, I haven't noticed," said Zoey as they walked through the school gates. She hoped she didn't sound too sardonic. Thankfully her friends hadn't noticed.

Meanwhile from above, three girls were watching them. The three girls looked at each other.  
"Do you think they will make it to class on time?" one girl asked.  
"I don't know, but what I do know is from the footwork that Zoey girl showed, she's made something else, our gym team," said another as her eyes shone brightly from behind her glasses.

* * *

Zoey and her friends walked into homeroom and were about to take their seats when three girls in white leotards and blue jackets appeared in front of them.  
"Hello Zoey, I'm Mary-Lou, captain of the school gymnastics team," said Mary-Lou.  
Mary-Lou was the tallest of the three girls, she had light brown eyes and dark brown hair cut really short, it was just below her ears and she also wore round glasses. The other two girls were twins and reached Mary-Lou's shoulders, they had black hair tied up in ponytails and grey eyes flecked with green. Zoey looked up at them and smiled. Her friends were grinning then began to gossip to one another.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but how do you know my name?" Zoey asked, she had a sneaking suspicion that they were after something; throughout her inkling she felt the eyes of Megan and Mimi on her back, sending uncomfortable chills down her spine as though they knew what was coming. Mary-Lou was about to say something although Megan interrupted.  
"What are you wearing?" gasped Megan.  
"We're wearing leotards, and there's another pair for you Zoey," said Mary-Lou.  
"I don't understand," said Zoey as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.  
"We're asking would you like to join the gymnastics team," said Mary-Lou.

Zoey raised her hand up to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face and then twirled the hair between her fingers; without realising that it made her look even more innocent than before.  
"But what makes you think that I'm any good at gymnastics?" Zoey asked as she lowered her hand. Mary-Lou grabbed it and held it firmly.  
"Because we saw your triple flip half pivot rotation in the street this morning," answered Mary-Lou, still clasping Zoey's hand.  
Zoey slowly slid her hand out of Mary-Lou's grasp and thought about what Mary-Lou had said. She knew the championships were coming up and she also knew if the team didn't get in the top three the team would be disbanded.  
"I'd love to, but I don't think I can, what with school, homework and my after school job. I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone else," said Zoey kindly and she walked away, Megan and Mimi following suit.

* * *

After school had finished Zoey was at her locker then Megan and Mimi walked over to talk to her. They had fake smiles on their faces and their eyes looked very serious about something.  
"How come you didn't join the gymnastics team, Zoey?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah, you would be fantastic, and you would look super cute in those leotards," said Mimi.  
"Guys, you heard what I said, I can't, I've got too much to do," said Zoey.  
"But Zoey, think of all the guys who would like you if you joined," said Megan.  
Zoey shut her locker and looked at her friends. She knew that they were determined to convince her to join the gymnastics team. She sighed.  
"Guys I'm sorry, we'll talk about this another time," said Zoey as she turned to leave.

* * *

Clutching her brown leather book bag, Zoey ran to the front gate and headed to work, without looking back. Then she stopped in front of the café and walked inside. The place was empty. Zoey walked towards the kitchen and saw Wesley washed the dishes ready for the customers. She stepped into the kitchen and Wesley looked up from the dishes.  
"Zoey, you're early," said Wesley.  
"Yeah…Wesley can I ask you something?" Zoey asked.  
"Sure, let's sit down at one of the tables," said Wesley.  
Just as Wesley said that a bunch of customers walked in, waiting to be served.  
"I'll ask you at the end of the day," said Zoey as she rushed to the changing rooms and Wesley asked the customers to take a seat and someone would be right with them.

In the changing rooms, as Zoey dressed herself in her uniform she thought about what her friends had said and couldn't understand why joining the gymnastics team would make her so popular. So through the day Zoey waited on tables and constantly waited to ask Wesley that question. Corina then walked in and sat at her table to have her afternoon tea, she looked up at Zoey then at the door as Bridget walked in, drenched with sweat. Zoey then gave Bridget a towel to dry herself off and without a word carried on with her work, leaving her female friends confused by her silence.

At the end of the day when everyone had left Zoey changed back into her school uniform and tied her hair back up in her usual pigtails with her red school ribbons, she then went back upstairs to the dining area. Zoey sat down at one of the tables then Wesley walked out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and placed them on the table then sat down opposite her.  
"What was your question Zoey?" Wesley asked.  
"Some girls want me to join the gymnastics team at school," said Zoey.  
"But this has nothing to do with me, so why do you need to ask me?" asked Wesley.  
"Because they saw my cat instincts in action on the way to school, I'm worried that my secret of being a Mew Mew has been exposed," said Zoey.  
Wesley leant his elbows on the table and thought about the problem.  
"So you want to join so you can help them, but you feel that your secret may get exposed because of it," said Wesley. Zoey nodded her head.  
"I think you should ask Elliot, I think he might have a better idea how teenage girls think," said Wesley as he leant back into his chair.  
"Thank you Wesley," said Zoey as she stood up.

* * *

Zoey walked up the stairs to the next floor and saw a door at the end of the hallway. The colours of the sunset could be seen from underneath the door. She slowly approached the door and knocked on the wood. After a few moments no one answered then Zoey saw it was slightly open and peeked inside, leaning on the doorframe as she peered within. The inside of the room had a small desk with a computer on it and a bed with dark covers. But that wasn't what caught Zoey's attention. It was the sunset coming through the window and who was standing in front of it. Elliot was standing there with no shirt on. His chest was subtly broad and strong, like most fourteen-year-old boys. Zoey watched as he placed a white towel over his sunlight blond hair and took a swig of water from the bottle in his hand, his crystal blue eyes shining brightly as they contrasted against its surroundings. Suddenly their eyes met, their contrasting orbs widening when they came into contact; Zoey felt her body slide away from the doorframe as it opened further, causing her to come into the full line of vision of Elliot. The two teenagers looked at each other, their reddened cheeks barely noticeable in the sunset; the towel draped over Elliot's head slipped away from its original position and it landed at his bare feet, awkwardness radiated from the two beings.  
"Couldn't you have knocked?" Elliot asked as he quickly put on his black shirt that was sat on the bed, his flushed face was still evident; he then turned away from her and looked out of his large window, which led out to the smaller balcony that Zoey had seen on her first day as the Mew leader. Zoey turned her chocolate eyes to the floor, as though to hide her face in her long brown and ruby red bangs.  
"I'm sorry." Zoey whispered softly.

Elliot looked over his shoulder and stared at her, he then walked over so that he stood in front of her; before realising what he was doing Elliot tilted her head up to his, so that they stood face to face. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, nothing but silence flowed between them; Elliot then lifted his hand and untied the red ribbons in Zoey's luxurious locks, her straight hair tumbled down and begun to elegantly frame her beautiful countenance.  
"You don't need to apologise, I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm sorry I upset you," said Elliot as he twirled a piece of Zoey's loose hair between his fingers. "Anyway, is there something you wanted?"  
Zoey nodded her head slightly.  
"Elliot, can I ask you something?" Zoey asked.  
"Sure," said Elliot as he held her hand and led her inside his inner sanctum.  
Zoey continued to hold Elliot's hand as he shut the door, an unfamiliar feeling bubbled inside her; she didn't know what it was, but she liked it.  
"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Elliot asked as he let go of Zoey's hand.  
"Elliot, do you think I should join the gymnastics team because I can't decide what to do," said Zoey as she retrieved her ribbons from Elliot.  
Elliot sat on his bed, his elbow rested on his knee.  
"Well, what are your options?" Elliot asked.  
"If I join the gymnastics team I will have to use my cat agility to win, but if I don't join then I feel I'm going to let the whole school down," said Zoey.  
"In my opinion you don't have to join permanently, you can just participate in that single competition," said Elliot.  
"You're right, thanks Elliot," said Zoey as she left the room, her loose hair blowing gracefully behind her.

* * *

The next day was Friday and the day of the competition and the entire school was nervous, they didn't know what was going to happen. Everyone came to watch the event and once they were seated the gymnastics began. Their routines were astonishing and their grace was breathtaking. Zoey had brought her friends to watch. Corina, Bridget and Wesley watched in wonder and amazement. Elliot however looked at Zoey to see what she would do. Zoey then whispered something into his ear and Elliot smiled then Zoey walked away. Their school's performance was about to start.

Zoey meanwhile slipped into the changing rooms and changed into a leotard. It had a white background with pink sequin flames. She slipped on some white gymnastics slippers, tied her hair into a small bun and put on a pink sequin mask then walked onto the stage while her team were discussing their routine. She grabbed a long pink ribbon then a spotlight shone upon her. An announcer said the name of the school but couldn't say the gymnast's name because they didn't know it so he called her the mystery gymnast. Zoey lifted the ribbon above her head and started her routine. Her cat agility kept her balanced but she soon discovered that every move she made was her own, not a cat's. Zoey couldn't help but smile.

When she had finished her routine the judges gave her the first place trophy, she walked over to Mary-Lou and gave her the trophy and quickly she ran back to the changing rooms and changed back into her clothes. Minimew then flew up to her ear.  
"Zoey, predasite alert," said Minimew.  
"Minimew, go tell the others," said Zoey as she ran to the exit; she didn't bother tying her hair back up in pigtails.  
When she ran outside she saw a giant predasite seal, and behind that she saw Dren floating by the metal fencing.  
"I might've guessed you would come," said Zoey as she reached into her pocket and got out her power pendant. "Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!"  
"Oh, didn't you miss me, my pretty cat," said Dren. "Predasite, go and attack her!"  
The predasite sent laser hoops hurling towards Zoey but she quickly dodged by performing back flips in the air, it could have been mistaken for dancing or flying. The hoops caused an explosion that interfered with the lighting inside.

Meanwhile inside the building the lights had broken and everyone was rushing about in terror. Minimew dodged between peoples' rushing feet and reached Elliot, Wesley, Corina and Bridget.  
"Zoey needs help, predasite alert," said Minimew.  
"Let's go," said Wesley as they ran in the opposite direction to everyone else, to the side exit.  
They saw Zoey battling the predasite, dodging the laser hoops as she went.  
"Zoey," Corina called.  
Zoey turned around and saw her friends.  
"Corina, Bridget, transform," said Zoey. Bridget and Corina nodded.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Corina and Bridget cried as they transformed.  
They then leapt either side of Zoey to join the battle. All three of them then leapt in different directions. The predasite chased Bridget and Corina so Zoey snuck behind it and leapt at it.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" cried Zoey.

The predasite was destroyed and Dren disappeared before the Mew Mews eyes. They then returned to normal and Corina, Bridget and Wesley went back inside however Zoey and Elliot hung back a little. Elliot then turned to look at Zoey, who was looking up at the sky. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Zoey, are you ok?" Elliot asked. Zoey looked away from the sky and turned to face him, her eyes sparkling like stars; she looked angelic with her loose hair blowing around her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Zoey as she gave Elliot a small smile.  
"Well if you're sure you're ok, Wesley and I are going to be holding a party this weekend, would you like to help us organise it?" Elliot asked.  
"Of course, what's the party for though?" Zoey asked.  
"To celebrate my fifteenth birthday on Saturday," said Elliot.  
"Really, my fourteenth birthday is on the same day," said Zoey. Elliot's eyes widened in surprise, he never expected to share a birthday with anyone, let alone the leader of the Mew Mews; but somehow he couldn't help but smile at this revelation. Zoey smiled back at him and gently interlaced her fingers with his, letting her delicate fingers rub against his unusually supple palms. He looked down at their hands and ran his thumb over the smooth back of her hand.  
"Do the others know?" Elliot asked.  
"No, but we can tell them tomorrow," said Zoey.  
They continued to smile at each other and walked back inside to join the others.

* * *

Yeah! 4 Reviews! I'm so pleased you like this story.

I'm still not getting enough reviews, but thanks to the people who have reviewed.

Anyway... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Princess Mew Mew (Me): Hiya everybody! I've decided to give a little commentary before the chapter this time; I mean why not, everyone else does.

Disclaimer: Anyway here goes... I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it...

Zoey: Because if she did Elliot and I would have ended up together.

Me: Where did you come from?

Zoey: Well, I thought you could use some help, the others would be happy to help out as well.

Me: Right...Anyway...Where was I?

Zoey: Princess Mew Mew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it. This story has been created for your enjoyment.

Me: Right! And please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Six!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

_Chapter 6 Party 'til We Mew_

'_Revealing true beauty can lead to the unfolding of mysteries'_

The next morning Zoey's alarm was going off and she sat up in her bed, thinking. The late April sun shone brightly through the curtains.

It has been a whole month since I first became a Mew Mew, Zoey thought to herself with a smile on her face. She then opened her sketchbook, looking through the pictures she created since she had that book. All the pictures were exact replicas of what she had drawn. She found herself stopping on a certain page of her book; her sketch was a close-up of the back of a girl's neck, the girl's long hair was blowing to the side to reveal ever so slightly what was there, a dark mark. Zoey ran her fingertips over the crisp page, she was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the padding of footsteps up the stairs, the newly turned fourteen year old looked in the direction of her door. Her mother then walked in carrying a tray of breakfast and placed it on her lap.  
"Happy Birthday Zoey!" said Zoey's mother with a smile.  
"Thank you," said Zoey as she started to eat her breakfast. Then her father walked in with a mountain of presents in his arms.  
"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," said Zoey's father. "Open them whenever you feel like it,"  
Her parents then left the room and left Zoey to open her presents. She opened each of the presents and placed them onto her desk then got ready to go to work and left the house.

* * *

Once she had arrived at the café and changed into her uniform Zoey went outside with Corina and Bridget to rake the leaves but Elliot asked her to come back inside. They both walked back inside and met up with Wesley who was decorating for the party.  
"So, do the others know what is going on tonight?" Zoey asked.  
"Yes, and they are looking forward to it," said Wesley as he turned the dining area into a ballroom.

Meanwhile as Corina and Bridget were raking the leaves a woman approached them and the girls looked up from their work.  
"Hola, mi nombre es María Rivera y estoy buscando un señor Elliot Grant," said the woman. (In English, Hello my name is Maria Rivera I am looking for a Mr Elliot Grant)  
Corina and Bridget looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
"Corina, did you understand a word she just said?" Bridget asked in a whisper.  
"I don't have a clue, you?" Corina answered. Bridget slowly shook her head. They then glanced over their shoulders at the woman and quickly rushed inside, once inside they saw Zoey mopping the floor, making it so clean that they could see their reflections on the moisture covered floor. The two girls started begging for help from her and their male companions.

Zoey then slipped outside to see the woman her friends were talking about.  
"Hola, mi nombre es María Rivera y estoy buscando un señor Elliot Grant," said the woman as Zoey approached her. (Hello, my name is Maria Rivera, I am looking for a Mr Elliot Grant)  
Zoey understood what she was saying and replied to her inquiry.  
"Elliot qué quiere decir, está dentro de él, le echaremos un él" said Zoey. (You mean Elliot? He's inside, I'll take you to him) The woman smiled gratefully as she was led inside.

When she was back inside she saw everything was exactly how she left it. The tables were clean, the dishes were sparkling and Bridget was explaining what had happened outside to Wesley and Elliot, while Corina calmly sat with a freshly brewed cup of tea in her lap. Her face showed an expression of confusion. Zoey then walked over to Bridget and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm Bridget.  
"Calm down Bridget, just take a deep breath," said Zoey. Bridget breathed deeply.  
"There is a woman outside and we can't understand her!" said Bridget. She was really panicking.  
"Is that the woman over there?" asked Wesley, pointing over to Maria. Bridget and Corina turned round to be standing face to face with the woman.  
"Hola," said the woman as she smiled at them. (Hello) Bridget and Corina just stared at her.  
"Miss Rivera, cuando presento señor Elliot Grant," said Zoey as she took Maria to Elliot then stepped aside. (Miss Rivera, may I present Mr Elliot Grant)

* * *

While Elliot and Wesley were talking to Miss Rivera, Corina and Bridget started talking to Zoey.  
"How did you know what she was saying?" Corina asked.  
"I learned it at school as part of a languages course," said Zoey.  
"Well, you being able to speak and understand Spanish saved us from trouble," said Bridget. Corina and Bridget then turned around and went outside to continue raking leaves. Zoey thought for a moment about what she had told her friends, she didn't take a languages course at school, her family didn't even watch Spanish soap operas. She thought she didn't even know Spanish and yet she was talking to a Spanish woman as though she had been able to talk Spanish her whole life. Wesley then called for Zoey's help, bringing her out of her thoughts. Wesley wanted some help to bring an old grand piano out the basement. Zoey, Elliot and Wesley went down the stairs to the basement and found the grand piano, then began to haul it up the stairs and into the café.

Once it was finally in place Miss Rivera sat at the piano bench and began to play the most beautiful song ever heard. The music made Zoey think, of people dancing in a golden ballroom with a diamond-encrusted chandelier filling the room with light. She almost felt like she was there, moving gracefully around the room. The opening of a door quickly bought Zoey out of her thoughts, she looked in the direction of the door and saw her friends had finished raking and came to see what the beautiful music was. Then Maria stopped playing and everyone else in the room started applauding her.

After she had said her goodbyes a few hours later, Bridget and Corina started enquiring about the party that night.  
"What time is the party?" Bridget asked.  
"What's the theme?" Corina asked.  
"Calm down, the time is eight thirty and it's black-tie, everyone is going to come elegantly dressed," said Wesley. "You will each be given a designer gown to wear on the night,"  
He gave them each a package, which contained the dresses he had promised. While everyone was looking at the dresses nobody but Elliot had noticed Zoey had gone outside so he grabbed something off a table and followed her.

* * *

Zoey meanwhile had gone outside to watch the sunset; the setting sun glowed on her face. Then a voice came from behind her, she turned around to see Elliot with something behind his back.  
"Zoey, are you ok?" Elliot asked.  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to watch the sunset, it's really beautiful," said Zoey.  
"Well the others were just asking about the arrangements, and I just remembered to give you this," said Elliot as he revealed what was behind his back. It was a box. He gently slid the box into Zoey's fingers and she opened it. Inside the box was an evening dress; it looked so delicate she was afraid if she touched it, the dress might rip.  
"Elliot, it is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" said Zoey.  
"I thought you'd like it, it's your favourite colour…I'll see you at the party then," said Elliot as he walked back inside. Zoey closed the box and went back inside then left with the others to get ready for the party.

* * *

When Zoey got back home she ran upstairs to her room with the box and closed the door behind her. She then turned to look at her alarm clock and saw she had two hours to get ready. First she untied her pigtails and brushed her hair until it was as soft as silk then curled the ends for elegant effect. She then applied shiny pink lip-gloss to her lips and curled her eyelashes. She finally slipped on her dress and some matching semi high heel shoes. The dress was pink that shimmered when she walked, the sleeves were placed off the shoulder and in a lovely shade of pink with white edging, the edge of the dress reached to the floor and at the centre of the neckline was a deep pink rose. Zoey then looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a princess; it made her blush slightly at the sight, for the first time when she dressed up, she didn't feel like an over done-up doll, she actually felt happy and comfortable with her own appearance. It made her smile.  
"My friends might not even recognise me," Zoey said to herself. She then headed to the café.

* * *

When Zoey arrived at the café she could hear Maria's beautiful music then she stepped inside. The inside of the café had completely transformed; large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the tables were laid with white table cloths embroidered with gold and the grand piano stood to the side with Maria playing the most amazing composition. Maria was wearing a long white gown made of velvet. Zoey then spotted her friends and walked over to them.  
"Hi guys," said Zoey. Corina, Bridget and Wesley looked up at her and smiled.  
"Hi Zoey, you look amazing," said Corina.  
"I've never seen your hair down unless you're working," said Bridget.

Corina wore a white and blue knee-length dress with red roses attached to it. Red roses were twisted into her hair. Bridget wore a light blue dress that reached her ankles with white wrist gloves. Her dark green hair hung loosely at her waist. Wesley wore a black tuxedo and his hair was tied in the usual ponytail.

Then Elliot slowly walked in, wearing a white tuxedo.  
"Hey guys," said Elliot. The others turned around and smiled at him.  
"Hi Elliot," said Zoey. While they were talking Maria began to play another song and everyone began slow dancing. Zoey looked nervously at the dance floor. She had always thought that she wasn't graceful enough to dance. From behind her Corina walked up to a gentleman and they begun to dance then Wesley led Bridget onto the dance floor and followed Corina's example. Elliot then placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Zoey, would you like to dance?" Elliot asked.  
"Well, I don't really know how," said Zoey as she twirled one of her soft curls in between her fingers. Elliot chuckled as he took her elegant hand in his and led her onto the dance floor.  
"Don't worry, just follow my lead," he whispered gently into her ear. "Now, we need to get closer."  
Elliot lifted her hand onto his shoulder and placed his hand onto her waist, making their torsos touch and pressing her soft cheek to his subtly strong upper body, and then held her other hand at shoulder length and they began to dance.

Zoey could feel herself moving gracefully around the room, and she could feel Elliot's warm hands as they held each other closely, the gentleness of his palms against her skin. Then an image popped into her head, it was the same one that had come into her head earlier that day, but this time it was different. There was a grand party; lords and ladies were dancing around the room, they were celebrating a great event but she wasn't sure what. Then the music stopped and Zoey was brought out of her thoughts and Elliot let go of her and they began to applaud.

Zoey and Elliot then walked to their friends' sides and continued to talk, and then Zoey walked out a door and onto the balcony then rested her elbows on the railing and looked up at the night sky. The stars in the sky shone brightly but were nothing compared to a star in the centre of the night. It was the most beautiful star in the sky, not to mention the brightest. It appeared only once a year, and tonight was the night. Zoey couldn't take her eyes off of it. Then a burning sensation tickled the back of her neck, she placed her hand on the place it was burning then continued to stare into the night.

* * *

Dren appeared on the roof overlooking the balcony, looking for the perfect specimen to join his infuser with. Then he spotted Zoey, twirling her curls as looked at the night sky. He couldn't help but watch her. He licked his lips, unable to contain his passion for her. Then he saw Elliot step onto the balcony, and then began to clench his fists. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Elliot and how he and Zoey were so friendly.

* * *

Then a hand touched Zoey's shoulder; it was warm and gentle on her soft skin. Zoey turned to see Elliot holding a glass of strawberry punch; it seemed to be for her.  
"I thought you'd like some punch," said Elliot as he handed her the glass.  
"Thank you," said Zoey.  
"Zoey," Elliot asked.  
"Yes," said Zoey.  
"I…I'm going to go back inside, see you later," said Elliot as he walked back inside. Zoey then turned away from the door and begun to think.  
He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't say it, I wonder what it was, Zoey thought.

She then spotted Maria walking through the greenery below.  
"Hi there," said Zoey.  
The doors slammed shut behind her and a great gust of wind blew below her, across Maria and she fell unconscious. Zoey turned round and ran towards the door then tried to open it. The door was locked. She ran back to the railings of the balcony and looked at Maria's sleeping form. Unheard to Zoey, Dren floated down from the roof and landed behind her on the balcony.  
"Well, look at you, all decked out like the belle of the ball," said Dren. Zoey turned round to face him and leaned her back against the railing.  
"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked with a hint of hatred in her voice.

Dren leapt at her and sent her flying off the balcony. He then disappeared as Zoey fell off and then reappeared below to catch her then flew back up to the balcony, he didn't place her on the balcony though, and he held her round the waist and floated in mid air.  
"I came to destroy the human race, and I came retrieve something very important from this planet," said Dren as he looked up at the stars then looked upon Zoey's face.  
Zoey was lost in her own thoughts. She thought about how she was going to get out of this mess. Then she thought of a cunning plan.  
"Let me go!" she cried. She struggled against his grip upon her.  
"There's no use struggling, no one can help you," said Dren. He released one arm from around her waist and used that hand to stroke his fingers against her left cheek.

Zoey wasn't intimidated; there was no way she was going to be scared by the alien prince clinging tightly around her perfectly slender waist. She breathed deeply and let her body go limp. Zoey was so limp she slipped out of Dren's arms and was plummeting to the ground. She smiled.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed and then landed on her feet on the ground.

Dren then got out the infuser and sent a pulsing sensation towards Maria. The pulsing sensation pulled something out of Maria. The glowing sphere that had come out of Maria landed in Dren's hand and the sphere turned into a black crystal. The infuser absorbed the crystal and turned into a predasite. The predasite looked like a cross between a human and a leopard.  
"What have you done to Maria?" Zoey cried.  
"I've merely infused her spirit with my infuser," said Dren. "Predasite, go and attack her!"  
The predasite leapt at her continuously and Zoey continually dodged.  
"Soon I will be free to search for Princess Mew Mew and Planet Mew Mew will belong to the Cyniclons," said Dren while Zoey continued to dodge the attacks.  
What is Planet Mew Mew? Princess Mew Mew? Who is he talking about? Zoey thought.

The predasite soon gave up leaping at her. Instead it started playing the worst song ever heard, which turned into a cyclone. The strong winds whipped against Zoey's body so she shut her eyes, and suddenly a barrier stepped in front of her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Elliot was standing in front of her, protecting her from the wind. The wind suddenly stopped then Elliot fell to his knees.  
"Zoey…destroy the predasite now!" said Elliot.  
Zoey leapt towards the predasite and kicked it in the chest.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried.

* * *

The predasite was destroyed and Maria's spirit returned to her body. She woke up and walked back inside as if nothing happened. Dren then disappeared. Zoey returned back to normal and then helped Elliot to his feet; once he was to his feet Zoey looked at him not just with worry but also with confusion.  
"Elliot, how did you get back outside, the door was locked," said Zoey.  
"As I went back inside, I felt a wind blowing through the room, I turned around to see the doors were shutting so I leapt out the doors and hid myself behind the potted plants by the door," said Elliot. "But are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, just it wasn't the birthday I was expecting," said Zoey as she placed her hand on the burning sensation on the back of her neck. The burning no longer tickled, it was growing more and more painful; the smouldering would have made anyone fall to the ground in pain, Zoey was thankful that she wasn't just anyone, she was thankful that she was not just a Mew Mew but the leader of the Mew Mews.  
"We'd better tell the others about Dren's new plan," said Elliot. "Shall we go back inside?"  
"Yes," smiled Zoey.  
They held each other's hands, their fingers enlaced with one another's; the birthday teenagers smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes as they walked up the stairs to the balcony and back inside.

* * *

I can't believe it! 7 Reviews! I'm so pleased you like this story.

I'm still not getting enough reviews, but thanks to the people who have reviewed.

Anyway... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Hiya everybody! I'm going to give a little commentary before each chapter from now on.

Zoey, Elliot, could you do the disclaimer please?

Zoey: Princess Mew Mew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it.

Elliot: Because if she did Zoey and I would have ended up together.

Zoey: You're so right! (Wraps arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her waist)

Me: Hey, no flirting in front of the readers! (Appears a large curtain and shut it, Zoey and Elliot hidden behind it)

Z+E: Hey!

Me: Sorry, but I'm not going to let you flirt and who knows what else in front of my readers and reviewers; at least, not until later chapters.

Me: Anyway, please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Seven!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

__Chapter 7 Monkey See, Monkey Mew

'_Friendship can help discover helpful secrets'_

It was a fresh Monday afternoon, the early May sun shone strongly in the blue sky; Zoey was walking down the street to the café, with the weight of several shopping bags containing large amounts of fruit and vegetables in her arms. It had been two days since the party and what Dren had said while the predasite was attacking made Zoey think, his dangerous intentions stuck in her brilliant mind; she couldn't help but feel afraid for the person that he was talking about, the only thing she could do was make the problem disappear from her head until the significance of his words became important to her mission.  
What was Dren talking about? Zoey thought.

She pushed it to the back of her mind and made her way to the café. Zoey placed the shopping bags on the ground and lifted her hand to her forehead, intending to wipe any perspiration from her brow. When her fingertips reached her temple, she found no moisture; the strange sensation that there was more to this unusual occurrence came flooding into her already busy thoughts, she quickly pushed it away. Then something caught her eye.  
The park, she thought. It couldn't hurt to sit on a bench for a few minutes.  
She picked up the bags and walked over to a bench near the café then sat down, placing the bags at her feet. Zoey then leaned back and her eyes closed.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep. In her dream she saw people fighting then a glowing pink light, it floated through space then landed as a bright fiery meteorite in a park at the dead of night and then it cracked open. Zoey suddenly woke up to the sound of people cheering. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw people cheering for a young girl  
"Looks like that little girl is putting on a show, it must be good if so many people are watching," said Zoey.  
"Well, why don't I show you?" someone cried.  
The little girl who had been performing had snuck up behind her and sprung up to surprise Zoey. It didn't work. The girl looked about ten, her eyes looked almost orange, her hair was vibrant blonde and it was tied in little plaits that rested on the top of her neck. She was as tall as Zoey's stomach.  
"Here's my show!" cried the girl as she sprang on top of a large red and white circus ball and landed on her hands.  
"Alright, let's see your performance," said Zoey as she rested her elbow on her knee.  
The girl balanced on the ball with her hands and began to walk with them while she was still on the ball.  
"Ballerina on the ball," the girl said. A smile appeared on Zoey's face. The girl then began to do cartwheels on the ball.  
"Super somersaulting specialist," the girl said. Zoey started to clap her hands. Then out of nowhere a large number of sticks with spinning plates on them appeared and the girl started balancing them all over her body.  
"Plate spinning perfectionist," said the girl. She then started to belly dance on the ball.  
"Belly dancing diva with a flair for feathers," said the girl. Zoey's eyes widened.  
"And for my greatest trick, it is the human cannon ball!"

The girl jumped off the ball and started doing forward flips. She was doing flips so fast she didn't see where she was going and landed in the fountain with a huge splash. When she emerged from under the water everyone who was watching her started to point and laugh then left her to cry. Tears trickled slowly down the girl's cheeks.

* * *

Zoey walked over to the fountain and held her hand out to the girl.  
"That was great, do you need any help?" Zoey asked. The girl wiped away her tears and grabbed her hand and Zoey hoisted the girl out of the fountain. The girl coughed and spluttered then looked up at Zoey.  
"Thank you…my name's Kikki," said Kikki.  
"Mine's Zoey," smiled Zoey. "Shall we go and get you dried off?"

Kikki nodded and followed Zoey to the park bench where she was sitting. Zoey picked up the shopping bags and took Kikki to the park entrance where Café Mew Mew sat across the street, cars and trucks were rushing past at top speed then it was silent. Kikki ran across the road while Zoey walked slowly behind her with the weight of several shopping bags in her arms. Then a sound broke the silence. A truck was coming, and Zoey was right in front of it! Kikki turned around to see Zoey and then saw the truck.  
"Zoey look out!" Kikki screamed. Zoey turned and saw the truck then jumped out the way and landed on her feet on the pavement next to Kikki, with the shopping bags still intact.  
"How did you do that?" Kikki asked.  
"Lucky I guess," said Zoey. "Now shall we get you dried off?"  


* * *

  
Zoey led Kikki into Café Mew Mew and took her to the changing rooms. She handed Kikki a towel and let her go and dry off.  
"I'll be upstairs if you need me," said Zoey as she walked up the stairs to the dining area with her shopping bags.

Once Zoey got up the stairs she took the shopping bags to the kitchen where Corina was sitting with a cup of tea and having a conversation with Bridget, Wesley was preparing some apple tarts for the customers and Elliot was washing the dishes. Elliot looked up from his soapy bubbles and saw Zoey standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Zoey," said Elliot as he came over to help her with the shopping bags. The others looked up and saw Zoey and came rushing over.  
"Zoey, where were you, I was getting worried," said Bridget.  
"Don't worry, I only went to the park to chill out for a few minutes," said Zoey.  
"Is there anything else?" Corina asked.  
"I fell asleep for about five minutes then woke up hearing a crowd of people cheering for a young girl, then she started showing me her performance and her final trick landed her soaking wet in the fountain, so I brought her here to dry off, she's in the changing rooms now," said Zoey.

* * *

Then the café entrance opened and in came a group of customers, waiting to be served.  
"Zoey get changed into your uniform, Bridget, Corina sort out the customers," said Wesley as he continued making the apple tarts. Corina and Bridget rushed out the kitchen and into the dining area to serve the customers while Zoey slipped back into the changing rooms and changed into her uniform. As she was about to make her way back upstairs Kikki walked up to her side.  
"Thank you Zoey, not many people would stop what they were doing to help someone like me… I'm going back to the park now, bye," said Kikki as she walked up the stairs and back to the park. Zoey waved her a goodbye and walked back up the stairs. Once she was upstairs Zoey met up with her friends, Corina was sat at a table with another cup of tea and Bridget looked up from the table she was cleaning.  
"Zoey, you know that girl who walked out of here a second ago?" Bridget asked.  
"Yeah, she's really nice, why?" Zoey asked.  
"Well she doesn't have a home, that's why she's in the park every day, to make money with her performances," said Bridget.  
So that's what she meant when she said 'someone like me'. Zoey thought.

* * *

Zoey constantly worried about Kikki until the end of work. No one had the right to treat a young girl the way they treated Kikki when she fell in the fountain, home or no home. She then decided go to the park to check if Kikki was all right. She went to the park to see Kikki; the street to the park was less busy, Zoey walked across to see Kikki standing by the fountain. She seemed to be talking to someone; Zoey couldn't see the person's face. All of a sudden Kikki was levitated into the air. Zoey rushed over to the other side of the fountain and saw a pulsing sensation was levitating Kikki, she knew it had to be Dren. She then spotted Kikki's circus ball. An idea popped into her head.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis," Zoey whispered as she transformed.

* * *

The person who was levitating Kikki was indeed Dren; he was attempting to steal Kikki's spirit to join with one of his infusers.  
"I will have your spirit for my predasite army," said Dren.  
"I don't think so!" someone yelled.  
Dren looked in the direction of the voice and saw a red and white circus ball heading towards him. The ball hit him and he was knocked off balance, the pulsing sensation that was holding Kikki disappeared and out of nowhere Zoey appeared in front of Kikki. Dren looked up and saw Zoey standing in front of Kikki and he quickly got up.  
"Stand aside, my pretty cat, I'm going to take the girl's spirit for my predasite army," said Dren, staring constantly at Zoey's face.  
Zoey took a step towards Dren with her hands clenching at her sides.  
"You'll do it over my dead body!" Zoey cried.  
Dren got something out of his pocket, a green crystal and an infuser.  
"Join with my infuser!" Dren yelled as he joined the two together. The infuser created a lizard woman.  
"Predasite, go and attack her!" Dren yelled. The lizard woman leapt at Zoey and Kikki. Zoey grabbed Kikki round the waist and dodged the attack by jumping into the air and landing on the branch of a nearby tree. She then placed Kikki on the branch.  
"Stay here until its safe," said Zoey.  
"Ok, but who are you?" Kikki asked.  
"A friend," said Zoey as she leapt down and begun to fight the predasite.

* * *

Kikki watched in wonder and fascination as Zoey battled the predasite, continually wondering who her savoir was. She then saw Dren snap his fingers and the predasite stopped attacking. He then walked over towards Zoey.  
"Zoey, why do you protect the girl?" Dren asked.  
"I protect her because she's my friend," said Zoey.

Kikki then realised that the person who saved her was Zoey and wished she could help her. From behind Zoey she saw the lizard sneaking up behind Zoey and then it leapt.  
"Zoey look out!" Kikki cried as her arm stretched out in front of her. Just as the words left her lips a huge boulder appeared behind Zoey and the predasite ran head first into it.

Zoey then had an idea.

"Kikki, come here," said Zoey. Kikki leapt down from the tree and stood by Zoey's side. Zoey looked down at Kikki's face and saw a Mew Mew mark on her forehead, hidden under her long fringe.  
"Minimew, I think you know what's going to happen next," said Zoey.  
Minimew appeared in front of Kikki and out of his mouth came a power pendant, which landed in Kikki's hands.  
"Just say Power Pendant Mewamorphosis, trust me," said Zoey.

The predasite came away from the boulder and then leapt at Zoey and Kikki. Zoey jumped into the air and dodged and Kikki leapt to the side. Kikki looked at the power pendent in her hands. Kikki trusted Zoey for she had ensured her she would be all right.  
"POWER PENDANT, MEWAMORPHOSIS!" Kikki cried.

* * *

In a flash of yellow light Kikki infused herself with her endangered animal. Her hair became a more vibrant blonde and her eyes turned yellow, she wore a short yellow halter dress with orange lace-up boots, on her hands her orange fur fingerless gloves, she had orange monkey ears and matching monkey tail spouting from a hole at the bottom of her dress, at the top of her left leg there was a yellow garter with orange fur edging, two yellow straps with orange fur edging at the tops of her arms and a yellow choker with orange fur edging around her neck with her power pendant attached to it.

Zoey then jumped to Kikki's side and helped her up. She then turned towards the predasite who was still searching for them.  
"Strawberry Bell," said Zoey. "You have a weapon too Kikki,"  
"GOLDEN TAMBOURINE, ATTACK!" Kikki cried.  
In Kikki's hand appeared a yellow tambourine with silver bells and a pink heart at the top; it was the same as the one on Zoey's bell.  
"TAMBOURINE, TRENCH!" Kikki cried. The ground began to crumble and a trench was formed then the predasite fell in. Zoey jumped into the trench and ran towards the predasite.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried.

* * *

The predasite was destroyed and the green crystal floated away, back to its owner. Dren then floated towards Zoey and stared at her beautiful face; he couldn't help but feel a sort of admiration for her bravery and determination.  
"And then there were four, pity you won't have time to celebrate," said Dren. Zoey said nothing and turned on her heel to return to Kikki. Dren then disappeared. Zoey jumped out of the trench and walked towards Kikki, and then they both returned to normal.

* * *

  
Zoey then led Kikki to Café Mew Mew and opened the front door. Luckily no one else had left yet. Everyone looked up from their work and walked towards Zoey.  
"Zoey, what happened? There was a predasite reading in the park and another Mew Mew signal," Wesley asked.  
"I found our fourth Mew Mew," said Zoey as her hand gestured towards Kikki.  
Within five minutes Kikki was in her uniform, the same as the others only orange and yellow.  
"Your work day starts tomorrow Kikki," explained Wesley.  
Zoey smiled, for she had made a new teammate and a new friend; all she could do now was hope and work towards finding the fifth and final Mew Mew.

* * *

Me: Wow! That's a lot of reviews, for a beginner. I'm so pleased you like this story.

Anyway... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Alright! I know it's been a week since I last updated, but I don't want you to be waiting impatiently for the next one. Therefore I'm spreading the update times so that I have enough time to write up future chapters. I mean, at the moment, I'm typing up episode 29 as you read this, probably. Please don't hate me for updating as quickly as you'd like, and holding back on chapters. Sorry!

Me: Ok everyone, I'm updating the next chapter coz this story is getting pretty popular according to the stats in my profile.

Corina, would you mind doing the disclaimer with E.A?

Corina: Why aren't Zoey and Elliot doing it?

Me: Because Zoey and Elliot are _busy_ behind the large curtain.

Corina: _Busy_?

Me: Gah! Not sexual, or else the rating would have gone up! It's more...fluffy.

(Pops head round the curtain) Elliot: Although we're _busy_, we can still hear you.

(Pops head round the curtain) Zoey: Come on, Elliot, let's continue our _business_.

(Both disappear back behind the curtain)

Me: ... Anyway Corina, you and E.A are a perfect double act for this one.

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Hey! Don't I get a say in who I'm going to be paired up with!

(Evil demons flying around me while eyes turn glowing red) Me: Nope. Just do the disclaimer!

E.A + Corina: (Shrink back) Princess Mew Mew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it.

(Demons disappear and replaced with pretty flowers, eyes return to normal and halo appears above my head) Me: Coz if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together. And...Hey! What are you doing?

(Corina and E.A sitting down, drinking tea)

Corina: It's time for my tea.

E.A: And I'm on my break.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: ... (Turns away from the two girls) Anyway, please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Eight!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 8 Spa Blahs!

'_Secrets will be revealed and pain will be recognised'_

Another working day, Zoey thought as she cleaned the café tables at the end of the day. It was Friday evening and the customers had just left the café. Zoey looked up from the table she was cleaning and looked at her friends. Wesley had just walked into the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes, Corina was sat at a table with a fresh cup of tea in her lap and was slowly bringing it up to her mouth, Bridget was vacuuming one of the corners of the room while reading a book she had placed on the closest table, Kikki was balancing dishes all over her body and taking them to the kitchen, Elliot meanwhile had gone outside to clear up the front yard. Zoey couldn't help but feel so happy that she had made the most amazing friends anyone could wish for, being joined together by one powerful thing, the Mew Mews. Her eyes then returned to the table she was cleaning.

Elliot then walked in holding a brown envelope with black writing on it. Zoey looked up from the table she was cleaning and walked over to Elliot to see the envelope. Wesley and Kikki came out of the kitchen then Corina and Bridget looked up from what they were doing.  
"Hey, who's the letter for?" Kikki asked. Elliot looked at both sides of the envelope.  
"It says it's for Zoey," said Elliot as he handed Zoey the envelope. Zoey couldn't help but feel confused. She didn't know what the letter inside it was even about. Zoey slowly pried open the seal on the envelope and slid the letter out of the envelope. She unfolded the letter and begun to read it.  
Once she had finished reading she couldn't believe it.  
"I won?" Zoey questioned.  
"Won what?" Bridget asked.  
"I won a contest," Zoey replied.  
"What was the contest for?" Corina asked.  
"I had to draw a form of paradise and beauty," said Zoey.  
"When did you enter? We didn't know anything about it," said Kikki.  
"It was before I first became a Mew Mew… before I met any of you…" said Zoey.  
"Well, what did you win?" Elliot asked.  
"I won a free pass to the new resort and spa outside the city, and I can bring any number of friends," said Zoey. "Do you all want to come?"  
All her friends smiled and nodded.  
"Great, there should be a brochure in here somewhere," said Zoey as she shook the envelope.  
A brochure then landed in her hand. They all gathered round it to see what was inside. Zoey opened it and they all saw everything the place had to offer. There was an indoor swimming pool, tennis courts, fitness room, several cafés, a spa, yoga classes and a roof top hot spring.  
"It looks fantastic," said Kikki.  
"We'll meet up here and head there tomorrow, it says on the pass that's the day we can go," said Zoey. They all agreed and everyone headed home, looking forward to the following day.

* * *

The next day it was a warm Saturday morning. Zoey's alarm clock was going off; she gently pressed the off button and sat up in her bed. She got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day, she wore a sea blue skirt with a white peasant blouse with sea blue ribbons for detail and white sandals. She then quickly tied her hair up in pigtails with sea blue ribbons. She picked up a sea blue bag and placed inside a pink bikini for when she went in the hot spring and the swimming pool, a pair of white trainers, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts for the yoga classes and the tennis courts. Wishing not to keep her friends waiting any longer Zoey slipped the bag over her shoulder and quickly went downstairs; unaware of the words she was going to hear.

As she walked past the living room door she could hear her parents shouting to one another. Curious Zoey peeked inside to hear what they were talking about.  
"She has a right to know!" her mother cried.  
"But she isn't old enough to handle the truth!" her father responded in anger.  
"Well then, when will she be old enough to handle it then!" her mother angrily asked.  
"She doesn't have to find out at all!" her father answered.  
"Why?" her mother asked calmly.  
"Because we can't exactly tell her that we adopted her when she was only a day old, can we," said her father.

Zoey drew away from the crack in the door she was listening through and leaned against the wall by the door. She trembled slightly; she couldn't believe what she had heard.  
Adopted? How is that possible? Zoey thought. She quickly pushed what she had heard to the back of her mind, at least until tomorrow. Zoey straightened up and left the house then headed to the café. She ran as fast as the wind, dodging the people in the streets and stopped in front of the café, she saw her friends waiting for her. She ran towards them, they all greeted each other and they headed towards the forest where the resort was supposed to be.

* * *

About two hours later they arrived. They entered the glass doors and were greeted by a member of staff who briskly showed them around and left them to their own devices. Kikki grabbed Zoey's arm.  
"Zoey, come and play tennis with me," said Kikki.  
"Then you can join me in a yoga class," said Corina.  
"And some pampering in the spa with me," said Bridget.  
"Sure," said Zoey with a small smile.

She and Kikki went to the changing rooms then came out ready to play tennis. They then headed to the tennis courts and rented some rackets and balls. Kikki was first to serve. She lobbed the ball high into the air and when it came down slammed it across the net. Zoey stared at the ball and as quick as lightning blocked the ball and scored.  
Zoey was next to serve. She lobbed the ball into the air as Kikki did but somehow it was different, when she hit it there was such power behind it, the ball would have made a hole in Kikki's racket. This continued for about half an hour, Zoey had won.  
"Zoey, that was incredible!" Kikki cried. Zoey gave her a small smile.  
"That was a great game, I'll see you later, I promised Corina I'd join her in a yoga class," said Zoey as she returned her racket and dashed off to meet Corina.

Zoey found Corina standing by the yoga classes' door. They then both went inside. For the duration of the class everyone was in pain, except Corina and Zoey. Corina was obviously very flexible from her ballet dancing. Zoey however didn't even know she was that flexible, she had never done anything like this in her entire life, although she laid it down to her cat agility. Once the class was finished Corina stayed behind for another lesson while Zoey dashed off to the spa to meet Bridget. Zoey went to the changing rooms and dressed in her pink bikini and met with Bridget.

Bridget was lying on a bench with someone massaging her back. She rolled her head to one side to look up at Zoey; her plaits tumbled off the bench. Zoey lay down on the bench next to Bridget and let her back be massaged. The feeling was so soothing that after five minutes Zoey drifted off to sleep. In her dream she saw people fighting like last time, and the glowing pink light as it floated through space. And it cracked open in a park. Although this time she saw what was inside. She saw a baby. Its birthmark glowed brightly on the back of its neck. Then two people picked the baby up and took it away. Abruptly she woke up but stayed lying down until the massage was finished. Once it was finished she and Bridget went to the changing rooms and changed into their normal clothes, then they met up with the others at one of the cafés.

* * *

The café served fine cuisine, which they all happily ate. Wesley, Corina, Bridget and Kikki were too deep in conversation about what Dren's next plan was going to be, to notice that Zoey had remained silent for the duration of the entire meal. Elliot looked over at Zoey's quiet face and felt a cause of concern. Zoey had never been so quiet without a good reason. Without warning Zoey got up and went to the changing rooms to change into her bikini again, then she slowly walked up the stairs to the rooftop hot spring. Once she was up on the rooftop Zoey slowly stepped into the hot spring and sat down. The spring was warm and welcoming; Zoey wished she could stay in there and forget all her troubles. Sadly she knew she couldn't. She then looked up at the afternoon sky and felt the warm sun on her skin.  
A hand then touched her shoulder, Zoey turned to see who it was. It was Elliot. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, showing off his strong chest; a matching black band was around his neck. He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Mind if I join you?" Elliot asked.  
"No, come on in," said Zoey with a smile. She was glad to have some company when she was trying to forget something.  
Elliot climbed into the hot spring and sat beside Zoey, never taking his eyes off her face.  
"Zoey, is something wrong?" Elliot asked.  
"No," Zoey replied.  
"It's just you didn't say anything while we were having lunch, and you usually have something to say," said Elliot.  
"Just something at home's got me distracted," said Zoey. "It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Suddenly a rumbling came from the depths of the hot spring, it was getting hotter. Zoey and Elliot quickly got out and dried themselves off. They went to the door that, lead to the staircase, Elliot grasped the handle and tried to turn the handle, the door was jammed. There was a strange purple gas coming through the cracks, the wind blew it back inside. Zoey saw the gas and tried to warn Elliot but it was too late. He had gotten too close. He started to cough and splutter then he fell unconscious against the door, Zoey turned him over so his back was against the door, then began to shake his arm in the hope it would wake him up.  
"Elliot, wake up! Elliot!" Zoey cried. She was getting scared; she then let go of Elliot's arm and looked at him. Minimew then flew up to her ear.  
"Zoey, predasite alert!" he cried. Zoey's body became tense. She should have known.  
Dren had been watching from the roof, he floating down and landed behind Zoey, who was still kneeling at Elliot's side.  
"I didn't expect to see you up here, pretty kitty," said Dren. Zoey looked over her shoulder and saw him standing over her, gazing into her eyes. She quickly turned away from him and towards Elliot's sleeping form.  
"What have you done to Elliot?" Zoey asked in anger. Her hands clenched in her lap. Dren smiled as he looked from Zoey to Elliot.  
"My predasite hasn't just done it to him, it's done this to everyone in the building," said Dren as he grabbed Zoey's shoulder and turned her to his face. Zoey tried to turn away from him but he kept a strong grip on her. She felt his eyes pierce her soul. The pain would have overtaken her if she couldn't control her weaknesses, but she could control it. She looked at Dren, subtle anger was shown on her face. Dren then pressed her against the wall by the door. She was trapped.  
"You and your friends have caused me enough trouble, why do you protect these pathetic excuses for life, Zoey?" Dren asked. His eyes looked to Elliot's unconscious body then back to Zoey's face.  
"I protect the human race because I care about the Earth and all who live here," said Zoey as she struggled against his grip. Dren wouldn't let go of her, not until he got what he wanted.

Dren leant slightly closer to Zoey. She knew what he was trying to do. She couldn't let him, not after what he'd done to the people around her. She slowly got out her power pendant. Abruptly she twisted her shoulder out of Dren's grip.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed. She then turned towards Dren who clenched the fist that held her shoulder. She then kneeled over Elliot's sleeping form, still keeping her eyes on Dren.  
"Predasite, go and attack her!" Dren yelled.  
Zoey felt the rumbling of something running up the stairs, with her arms around Elliot she leapt over the hot spring. She looked towards the door. The predasite burst through it and then stood staring at her, Dren floated to its side.  
"What do you think of my new predasite, kitty?" Dren asked. Zoey merely stared at him; she then laid Elliot on the ground. She looked up at the predasite again. It looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a skunk. She leapt over the hot spring; the steam tickled her skin. The predasite leapt at her, she jumped into the air and kicked its back, pushing it to the ground.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried.

The predasite was destroyed. Dren looked at Zoey. They stared eye to eye for a moment. The door suddenly opened and Dren disappeared. In the doorway stood her friends, Corina and Bridget were supporting a drowsy Wesley up the stairs while Kikki held the door.  
"Zoey, are you alright?" Bridget asked.  
"I'm fine," Zoey answered as she returned to normal. "But I'm not so sure about Elliot, he hasn't woken up yet,"  
Zoey ran to Elliot's side and knelt down. She sat him upright, he was breathing slowly. His breath felt warm on her skin. Zoey looked up at the others who had come to her side.  
"Will he be okay?" Zoey asked. All eyes were upon Wesley who was now fully awake.  
"I'm not sure, he must have gotten really close to still have not woken up," said Wesley. This was not what Zoey wanted to hear. She stood up. Elliot's body supported against her. She slowly walked down the stairs with her friends behind her. All of them were worried. Not just for Elliot but for Zoey as well.

* * *

Me: Ok, Ok, this is quite different from the original episode but I wanted to create a dramatic atmosphere at some points and somewhat romantic in others. (Also Elliot's swimming trunks are like the ones in episode 19, could someone tell me what they are called coz I'm not very sure)

(Pops head round the large curtain) Zoey: Like that little scene with Elliot and me in the hot tub?

(Pops head round the large curtain) Elliot: Zoey, can we continue our _business_?

(Both go back behind the curtain, their _business _easily heard)

(I get out notepad and make important note)

_Writing: Note to self- get sound proof box for their business._

(Toss notepad over shoulder) Me: ... Anyway... I'm so pleased you like this story... Corina, E.A, haven't you finished your tea break!

Corina: Drinking slowly savours the flavour.

E.A: Plus it's the end of our shift here anyway.

Me: ... So... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Again I apologise for holding back on the chapters, but I don't want you to waiting for ages for the next one. And I started this story ages ago and I only learnt of Fan Fiction earlier this year, so that's why I'm so far ahead.

Me: Yay! The sound-proof box finally got delivered!

(Pop heads from round the large curtain) Zoey + Elliot: Sound-proof box?

(Sweat drops) Me: Yeah...

Zoey: Why would you order something like that?

Elliot: Maybe she's going to sit in there when she's writing.

(Sneak behind them and grab them by shirt collars) Me: Nope! This is for you to do your _business_. (Throw them into the box)

(Watch as the box rattles, they continue their _business_)

Me: ... Anyway, Bridget, would you do the disclaimer with E.A?

Bridget: Eep! Why me? Why not Corina?

Me: Because Corina is being lazy... er... I mean, on her tea break.

Bridget: But E.A is scary.

(Evil flying demons appear and eyes glow red) Me: You think she's scary! She's in fact one of my best friends! And the person who helped me set up my Fan Fiction account in the first place!

Bridget: Eep!

(Evil fades) Me: Plus I think it's your turn to do the disclaimer, it seems fair after all.

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: You're not going to get scary on me, are you?

Me: No, all long as you do the disclaimer with Bridget.

(E.A shrugs shoulders and drapes her arm across Bridget's shoulders) E.A +Bridget: Princess Mew Mew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it.

(Pretty flowers, eyes sparkly and halo appears above my head) Me: Coz if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Turn towards Bridget and E.A) Me: That wasn't so bad, was it?

E.A: Later, we're going shopping. (Drags Bridget behind her)

(Cute imagery fades) Me: ... (Turns back to viewers) Anyway, please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Nine!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 9 Do Mew wants to Dance?

'_Hope can be found in the darkest of times'_

Elliot lay lifeless in his bed; the only movement was his chest as he breathed, slowly moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. His friends were watching over as though they were his guardians as he slept. The Saturday evening sun streamed through the windows as it set, the glowing amber and rose sunset streaked over his face but he still didn't stir. That poisonous gas he had inhaled was truly attempting to destroy him inside and out.

Zoey, Bridget, Corina, Kikki and Wesley stood or sat in different parts of his room, waiting to see if he woke up from his seemingly endless slumber. Kikki was sat on a chair in the corner of the room, fiddling with the small braids of her hair in worry; she then walked over to the desk and rested her head in Bridget's lap then fell asleep. Corina was standing by the door, swaying back and forth on her heel; she was thinking of her performance tomorrow evening. Bridget sat primly on the chair next to the desk, constantly glancing out the window overlooking the park; repeatedly adjusting her glasses. Wesley leant against the wall opposite the bed, anxiousness was shown on his face; he stared worriedly at the ceiling. They were all trying to look away from Elliot's resting form; they felt as though they were looking at a dead body. Zoey stood at the side of the bed, her eyes transfixed on Elliot's unmoving body; she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She was right next to him, she should have warned him sooner. If she did then none of this would have happened. She pushed the thoughts of her adoption away. She could only be concerned for Elliot.  
Wesley then stepped away from the wall, his arms folded.  
"I'll call the hospital tomorrow, maybe they will be able to wake him up," said Wesley.  
"If, not?" Zoey asked, trying not to meet Wesley's eyes.  
"Then…there is nothing we can do, if some miracle happens overnight, if not then we can do nothing," said Wesley as he opened the door. Bridget awoke Kikki and they went over to Corina. Corina then stood upright.  
"You can come round for Sunday brunch tomorrow, to try and make things better," said Corina.  
"Elliot and I can't, I have to look after the café and I don't think Elliot will be up to it, even if he does wake up," said Wesley. "Thanks for the offer,"  
Bridget and Kikki nodded their heads to accept Corina's invitation. Corina then looked over to Zoey.  
"What about you? Are you up to it?" Corina asked.  
"Yeah…" said Zoey.  
Corina gave her a small sympathetic smile and left with Kikki and Bridget. Wesley looked over at her turned back, worrying if she would be all right. She had remained silent the whole trip back to the café. He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Zoey was alone with Elliot. The burning sensation on the back of her neck had returned, it was painful but she didn't care. She walked over to the window and watched her friends leave the café to their homes. She closed the curtains then returned to the side of Elliot's bed. She stood there looking at his lifeless body.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you, I wish I told you what was going on at home, I can't tell the others, they would understand but…not like you," Zoey whispered softly. "Oh Elliot, please wake up, I know you'll pull through, please…" Tears then began to trickle from Zoey's eyes and down her cheeks; they were bluer than the finest blue crystals. They fell from her cheeks and landed on Elliot's face. One tear trickled into his slightly open mouth. Zoey then knelt down by his bed and held his hand gently in hers. It was warm and soft in her hands, she knew he was still alive and all she could do was hope he would wake up. She extended her other hand to his forehead and ran her fingers through his blond bangs; it was as soft as cat fur at her fingertips. Her eyelids grew heavy, she rested her head on the covers on Elliot's bed, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Even as she slept she still held Elliot's hand, constantly hoping he would wake up from his slumber.

* * *

_It was midnight. The silver moon was high and the stars shone bright. Elliot's room was silent. Only the breathing of Elliot and Zoey could be heard. An empty glass pendant and a golden cat bell lay on the bedside, and then, out of nowhere, a glowing blue light appeared and turned into a blue crystal then inserted itself within the empty pendant. It shone gently in the glass casing. Another blue light appeared and turned into a blue crystal and hid itself within the golden bell. It glowed softly in its new home.

* * *

_

Elliot's eyes slowly opened and stared up at the ceiling. He slowly sat upright in his bed. He then looked at Zoey, sleeping at his side, her hand held onto his. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. Not wanting to wake her, Elliot slid back down into his bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Sunday morning sun streaked through the curtains. Zoey's eyes fluttered open and looked at Elliot's sleeping body. Her hand was still holding his. She felt it move slightly. Zoey looked upon Elliot's face; his eyes were beginning to open. She slowly let go of his hand. Elliot awoke then looked up at Zoey and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him. Elliot sat upright in bed while Zoey went over to the window and opened the curtains. Elliot's eyes followed her as she knelt down by his bed.  
"Zoey, what happened?" Elliot asked.  
"A predasite at the resort created a gas which made everyone fall asleep and you got caught in it," said Zoey. She gave him a small smile.  
"You didn't stop hoping, did you…" said Elliot as he held her hand in his. His thumb gently ran over her fingers as he held it. Zoey slowly shook her head. They then went silent.  
The door suddenly opened and Wesley came in. A smile appeared on his face.  
"Elliot! Thank goodness you're awake, I was about to call the hospital," said Wesley. "Zoey, you best go home, your parents must be worried."

* * *

Zoey slowly nodded her head and left Elliot's room. She then ran home and changed out of yesterday's clothes into something else. She wore a light green tank top with a blue skirt that rested just above her knee and light green sandals. As she brushed her hair, Zoey thought about what Dren had said on her birthday. It was cryptic. What was Planet Mew Mew? Who is Princess Mew Mew and why is she so important? Zoey tied her hair into her usual pigtails in light green ribbons and her brain began to work at top speed. She knew she had to find out who Princess Mew Mew was because it sounded like something important that could help the Mew Mew project. But she didn't have anything to help her. Pushing the thought away she went to Corina's mansion for Sunday brunch.

When Zoey arrived Bridget and Kikki were sitting outside the iron gates, both of them had worried looks on their faces. When they saw Zoey they quickly stood up.  
"Zoey how's Elliot?" Bridget asked.  
"He's woken up and slowly recovering in his room." Zoey replied. Smiles of relief appeared on their faces.  
"Great! Now we can have fun at the Sunday brunch," said Kikki as she started jumping joyfully in the air. The gates then opened and they walked inside the mansion. Corina stood before them with a small smile on her face. Zoey greeted her and just then a young boy started to walk down the stairs. Everyone's heads turned towards him. He had short black hair and brown eyes like Corina. It was clear to see he was her brother. He slowly walked down the stairs and past Corina as though she was invisible. Corina then took Zoey, Bridget and Kikki to the dining hall.

They sat down in the chairs and waited for their meal. An old woman then walked in. She was a small woman with little round glasses on the end of her nose. She had a warm smile on her face. The woman walked to Corina's side and bowed her head.  
"Everyone, this is Nana," said Corina as she gestured towards the woman.  
"Hello," the girls said in unison.  
"Hello girls, you must be such good friends, Corina dear, have you invited them to your performance tonight," said Nana. Corina flushed. Zoey, Bridget and Kikki were confused; they didn't know Corina was even doing a performance. Corina abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room. Nana sighed.  
"She has always been like this since she and Sergio grew apart," said Nana.  
"Sergio? Is that the boy who walked down the stairs and ignored us?" Kikki asked. Nana nodded.  
"He and Corina were so close when they were younger, but when they started school they grew apart," said Nana.  
"Why?" Bridget asked as she rested her elbows on the table.  
"Well, their parents wanted Sergio to go to the best school and get the best marks, while Corina, as bright as she is, remained in her brother's shadow, always fighting to break free," said Nana.

She then began to tell the story about Corina and Sergio. Bridget and Kikki listened intently but Zoey sat listening yet thinking about something else at the same time. While Nana was so busy telling the story and Bridget and Kikki completely absorbed, Zoey slipped out the room and up to Corina's bedroom, she found Corina sat on her bed, her fists clenching in her lap. Zoey slowly walked over and sat by Corina's side, she gently placed her hand on Corina's shoulder; in the hope it would calm or comfort her. Corina looked up at her with her brown eyes, looking as though they were trying to hold back tears.  
"Corina, are you ok? You didn't look happy when you left the table," said Zoey.

Unable to hold back the tears any longer Corina burst into tears and nuzzled her face into Zoey's lap. Zoey stroked Corina's black hair comfortingly. Corina lifted her head and sniffed, her tears stopped falling.  
"It's just my parents are so busy, what with dad being abroad and mom working on her charity galas, no one has time to watch me perform since my brother started school," said Corina.  
"It's understandable because they're all busy, but that doesn't mean that your friends couldn't care less to turn up," said Zoey. A smirk appeared on her face. "Now, if you mind me asking, can we go take a look in your wardrobe or am I going to have to go back downstairs and tell the others we have to leave?"  
Corina smiled and led Zoey to her closet door; she turned the knob and opened the door. They then walked inside. The closet was enormous, there were more clothes and shoes than Zoey had seen in her entire life. As Corina looked over the clothes, Zoey walked to the back and behind one of the dresses she saw a photograph. In the picture were Corina and Sergio when they were about five, Sergio was sitting in a chair with blue flowers in his lap, clapping, while Corina was in a pale blue tutu doing a plie. They were both smiling. Zoey knew she had to reunite them somehow or else their relationship would disappear forever. She looked away from the photograph and looked up at Corina; she then walked over to her and placed a hand on Corina's shoulder.  
"Come on, let's go back downstairs and meet up with Bridget and Kikki," said Zoey.  
"Yeah, oh and my performance is at the community centre downtown, you guys can come if you want," said Corina. "By the way, how's Elliot?"  
"Woke up this morning and recovering as we speak," said Zoey as they left the closet and walked out the room, back to the dining room.

* * *

Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki ate their meal and left the table then Zoey, Bridget and Kikki left the mansion. Kikki asked if they were going to the performance tonight and Zoey nodded her head. Zoey then stopped in mid stride; her friends turned around and looked at her, concerned about why she had stopped.  
"Zoey, are you all right?" Bridget asked.  
"Yeah, but we have to find a way to help Corina and Sergio," said Zoey.  
Bridget and Kikki knew what she meant for they had listened to Nana's story and nodded their heads.  
"But, how do we do that?" Kikki asked.  
"You guys go to the community centre and help Corina, make sure she doesn't find out what we are up to, I'll deal with Sergio." Zoey answered. The girls nodded their heads at each other then headed to their destinations, Bridget and Kikki went to the community centre while Zoey went back to Corina's mansion.

At four Bridget and Kikki arrived at the community centre. The performance wasn't until six so they waited outside until Corina arrived fifteen minutes later in her limo with Nana. Bridget and Kikki walked up to Corina and offered their help to get ready for the performance and Corina agreed. They all then walked inside and entered her dressing room. A white tutu decorated with feathers rested on the clothing rack, a pair of white ballet shoes with gold embroidery was laid underneath it and a gold crown with white feathers lay on the dressing table. Corina sat in front of the dressing table and undid her buns then Nana started to brush the short black hair on her head. Bridget slipped the tutu off its hanger and held it by the straps. Kikki knelt down and picked up the ballet shoes. They then turned to Corina and watched her in the mirror; she had a sad look on her face, a look when she was trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Zoey meanwhile was waiting outside the mansion gates, while she was going upstairs to find Corina she had overheard that Sergio was to be attending a lecture at four thirty and finish at six thirty. The gates swung open and Zoey slipped inside and entered the front door then walked up the stairs to where she had heard the conversation. She stood silently by the door, waiting for a chance to go inside. Just then she heard footsteps; they were getting closer. She looked at her surroundings quickly, hoping she could find a place to hide until the footsteps stopped. Spotting a big potted plant by the door, she hid behind it, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. Out of the door came a man in a black suit.  
"It's almost time for the lecture, be ready to leave in the next five minutes, Master Sergio," the man said as he then started to walk down the staircase to the main foyer.  
When he was gone Zoey revealed herself from her hiding place and entered the room. Sergio was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling; he hadn't noticed Zoey had come in. Unable to hold back any longer, she let her presence be known.  
"Why are you going to some lecture when you should be watching your sister perform?" Zoey said solemnly. Caught unaware that someone else was in his room Sergio quickly stood up and looked at Zoey.  
"What are you doing in my room? Don't make me call security!" Sergio cried. It was clear he was afraid.  
"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Zoey said. She wasn't going to back down from his threat. Seeing she wasn't scared of his intimidation Sergio thought it better to answer the question given.  
"Corina wouldn't want me there, not after all the times I've let her down." Sergio said quietly. Zoey sighed quietly, no matter how intelligent the boy was; he didn't have a clue when it came to reading other peoples' emotions.  
"I can tell that Corina does want you to see her perform, she just can't say it because she thinks you wouldn't want to go, now shouldn't you be getting ready for the lecture," said Zoey as she left the room.

* * *

Zoey left Corina's mansion undetected by the security guards and started to walk to the community centre. A limo then drove past her at top speed. Zoey knew it was Sergio leaving and all she could do was hope that he cared enough to watch Corina perform. At five thirty she arrived at the community centre and went backstage to Corina's dressing room to see Corina, Bridget and Kikki sitting quietly in their seats. Corina looked up and saw Zoey standing in the doorway. She got to her feet and walked over to Zoey, she had a look of worry in her eyes.  
"Zoey, where were you? I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," said Corina.  
"Sorry, I was just dealing with a guest," said Zoey.

From outside there was a high-pitched scream so Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki ran out the room and towards the shriek of terror. When they arrived they saw an unconscious dancer lying on the floor and a glowing sphere floating above it. Corina, Bridget and Kikki stared at the body in shock. Zoey however looked in a different direction, away from the body and past the glowing sphere; she was looking at Dren. Dren floated towards the sphere and held it in his hand. The sphere then turned into a red crystal and he infused it with one of his infusers. The predasite was a cross with a black swan and a human. It leapt at the girls and started to kick at them with its long legs. The girls jumped into different directions and dodged the attack; they fished into their pockets and got out their power pendants.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried as they transformed.

* * *

The predasite ran towards Kikki and lashed out with its legs, one kick hit Kikki in the stomach. She fell to her knees and held her stomach in pain. It then started to spinning around on one leg and began to spin towards Bridget. The wind it created was so strong that Bridget was blown off her feet and sent crashing into the wall. The predasite then started to look for Zoey and Corina. While the predasite had been attacking Bridget and Kikki, Zoey had been analysing the predasite's movement in attacks; she had noticed the predasite always used its legs to attack. The legs were not only its weapon but, because it slender and somewhat frail shape, also its weakness. She then looked over at Corina, whose eyes were transfixed on the predasite.  
"Corina, go for the legs!" Zoey cried as she dodged an attack from the predasite. Realising what Zoey meant immediately Corina ran towards the predasite and kicked it in the legs, Zoey brilliant cat ears vividly heard the loud and disturbing cracking of bones; that kick had broken the predasite's primary weapon. The predasite was caught off balance then Corina got out her bow and arrow.  
"Heart, Arrow!" Corina cried as she shot an arrow at the predasite's legs. The predasite was paralysed. Seeing her chance Zoey leapt towards the predasite and got out her Strawberry Bell.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The predasite was destroyed and the spirit of the dancer returned to her. Dren then disappeared.

The girls returned back to normal then they returned to Corina's dressing room. Thankfully no one noticed the battle they had backstage. Inside the room they saw Sergio standing with a small bouquet of blue flowers.  
"Hey Corina, these are for you, good luck with your performance, I can't wait to see it," said Sergio as he gave the flowers to Corina. A smile appeared on Corina's face and she flung her arms around Sergio's neck. Everyone sighed happily as they watched the reuniting of these two siblings. Corina then let go of Sergio's neck and Zoey, Bridget, Kikki and Sergio left the room and took their seats in the audience. The performance begun and everyone started to watch Corina move gracefully around the stage, Zoey glanced towards Sergio to see him smiling for the first time since meeting him. As she watched the performance she felt anxious, she wanted to know who she really was, why had the people who raised her kept her adoption secret for so long? She knew she had to find out.

* * *

Me: Another chapter done! Awesome! I hope you liked that little bit of Zoey and Elliot fluff at the beginning.

(Comes out of sound-proof box) Zoey: Was it really necessary to throw us in there?

Me: Would you have gone in otherwise?

(Zoey sighs and goes back to her _business _with Elliot)

(I get out notepad and make important note)

_Writing: Note to self- Use less force when putting them in the sound-proof box._

(Toss notepad over shoulder) Me: ... Anyway... I'm so pleased you like this story... (E.A walks in laden with shopping bags)

E.A: We're back! (Bridget comes in and collapses from exhaustion)

Me: You made her collapse! That's not fair... Did you get me anything?

(Rummages through bag) E.A: Here you go. (Hands me receipts) You can pay the receipts.

Me: What? It's your shopping, you pay for it!

E.A: Whatever. (Takes receipts and walks away)

Me: ... So... What do you think?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Yeah! I love updates! They make my week much more exciting!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: But isn't this your first completed school week of summer holidays?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Elliot: And don't you have homework?

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: You guys have just ruined my happy moment and I just finished it... Wait a minute...Why are you guys still in there?

Elliot: After much thought about your actions, we've realised that this is perfect for our _business_.

Zoey: Plus we've started renovating it into a mansion for it. (Both disappear back into box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ... Anyway... Kikki, I believe it's your turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

Kikki: Na No Da! I can do it while doing my tricks! (Starts spinning plates and fire-breathing)

Me: Aaaaahhh! When I said no flames, I meant this kind as well!

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Do you want me to stop her?

Me: Yes, and hurry, before her flames burn the chapter!

E.A: But it's on the computer.

(Evil demons flying and eyes glow red) Me: Just stop her!

(Stops Kikki and they both shrink back) Kikki + E.A: Princess Mew Mew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it.

(Pretty flowers, eyes sparkly and halo appears above my head) Me: Coz if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together...Hey! Where you are going!

E.A: We're going for ice cream. (Walks out with Kikki leaping ahead)

(Cute imagery fades) Me: ... (Turns back to viewers) Anyway, please no flames!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Ten!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and in this case song lyrics

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 10 Hollywood Mew Mew

'_The confidence to show talent will reveal new secrets'_

_M_idnight on Wednesdays in the city park was a beautiful sight. The full moon set high in the night sky and its reflection glistening in the lake of the park. The sound of the wind whistled through the trees as the night-time breeze blew. It was peaceful. But tonight was different. It was the third week of May. A couple had just left the restaurant across the street and started to take a midnight walk through the park, they were walking over the bridge across the lake when a giant mutated fish leapt out of the lake and attacked them. In a split second a glowing purple ribbon of light struck the fish and it disappeared. The light then disappeared and the couple looked up, in the nearby tree they saw a silhouette of a woman with pointed dog ears and a dog tail; in its hand there was a whip. The person then leapt away into the darkness. No one knew who she was.

* * *

The following Thursday afternoon at Café Mew Mew, Zoey was cleaning one of the tables. It had been two weeks since Corina's performance. Suddenly Bridget burst in. She was drenched with sweat and holding a magazine. She began to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a jumble of words. Knowing her time to step in Zoey placed her hand on Bridget's shoulder, hoping it would calm her down.  
"Calm down Bridget, take a deep breath, what are you talking about?" Zoey asked. Bridget breathed and started again.  
"I think someone caught one of us battling the predasites." Bridget said. "Take a look,"  
Bridget laid the magazine she was holding onto a table and turned to one of the pages. On the page there was a picture of a dark figure with pointed dog-ears and a dog tail. Zoey examined the picture and began to think. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she then opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Don't worry Bridget, this picture isn't of any of us, although it could be…" said Zoey.  
"Who is it, Zoey? Who could it be?" Kikki asked excitedly as she joined them in the dining area.  
"It could the fifth Mew Mew," said Zoey as she closed the magazine.

Corina then walked in holding a paper carrier bag. She had only heard the last part of Zoey's sentence. She then walked over to Zoey's side.  
"What's this about the fifth Mew Mew?" Corina asked.  
Zoey picked up the magazine and showed her the picture. Corina looked at it and stared in shock. She was sure she had seen that figure before only without the dog-ears and tail.  
"No way, it can't be!" Corina cried as she started to wave her hands around in the air with excitement. However in the process she dropped her shopping bag, out of it falls a book. Kikki was first to spot it; she quickly picked up the book and showed it to the others. Corina's cheeks turned red as she watched Kikki give the book to Zoey. Zoey looked at the cover and saw it was a fan book of the popular singer Renee Roberts.  
"Renee Roberts?" Zoey asked as she looked through the pages. Just then she saw a picture that if the figure of Renee was blacked out it was a perfect match to the figure from the magazine. A smile appeared on Zoey's face.  
"Girls, I think we've found our fifth Mew Mew," said Zoey as she closed the book.

Elliot and Wesley then walked upstairs from the basement and joined the girls in the dining area.  
"Ok, if you're right, then how are you going to get to this person to tell her and get her to join?" Wesley asked.  
"She is going to be a judge at a TV talent contest tomorrow afternoon so she should be able to get to her then," said Corina. Elliot then folded his arms and smiled.  
"Well then, you guys had better start on warming up your acts," said Elliot.

Bridget, Kikki and Corina started to talk about their acts for the talent show. Zoey however left the room and went outside, the thought of performing in front of everyone was getting to her. She never liked the idea of showing off in front of people, just to get some prize that wouldn't last. A door opened behind her and she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked behind her and saw Elliot coming towards her. Elliot then placed a hand on Zoey's shoulder.  
"Zoey, you ok? You didn't look exactly thrilled when we told you about the audition," said Elliot as he gave her a small smile. Zoey looked up at him with her deep chocolate eyes. She then looked away from him and looked at the ground.  
"I just don't exactly enjoy performing in front of people," said Zoey.  
"You did it at the gymnastics competition a couple of weeks ago," said Elliot as he let go of Zoey's shoulder.  
"That's because no one knew it was me, and if I do gymnastics as my act then people will know it was me who won the competition, and besides I don't have a talent," said Zoey.  
"I'm sure you'll find one…I'll see you later," said Elliot as he walked back inside.  
Why did he hesitate? Zoey thought as she followed him back inside.

* * *

The next day the girls met up at the studio where the talent contest was being produced. With their bags containing their change of clothes on their shoulders they went inside. They lined up then Corina, Bridget and Kikki started to discuss their acts.  
"So I'm doing ballet, Bridget, you're playing your violin and Kikki, you're doing your circus tricks," said Corina. Bridget and Kikki nodded. They then looked over at Zoey. Zoey stood silently in a daze, she was unaware of the others staring. She was completely lost in her own thoughts, thinking of about Princess Mew Mew and who could she possibly be. Bridget shaking her shoulder quickly brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Zoey, are you ready?" Bridget asked. There was nervousness in her voice. Zoey nodded her head.

Corina, Bridget and Kikki did their performances yet all three of them ended in disaster. Kikki was up first and didn't listen to Zoey's advice of not doing the human cannonball trick; it landed her in a heap on the judges' table. Corina was up next and a move gone haywire landed her tangled up in the wiring off stage. Then Bridget performed a piece on her violin, she played beautifully but the piece of music she played sent all the judges to sleep. As all three of them performed Zoey looked at the three judges. One seemed to be a dance choreographer. The second was a music producer. The third judge was clearly Renee Roberts.

Renee had deep sea blue eyes, pale skin and straight dark purple hair that reached halfway down her back like a gleaming purple curtain. She was about twenty-one years old. She was perfectly composed in her black mini skirt and black leather jacket with black knee high boots and purple halter neck top. Through all of the performances she had been twisting a piece of hair. As though she was bored of all the acts she'd seen. Although she had a warm smile on her face to try and show she was looking forward to the next act.

Finally it was Zoey's turn to perform. She slowly walked onto the stage with a CD player in her hand; placing the CD player at her feet she looked up at the judges. Before she could press the play button on the CD player the second judge raised his hand.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but before we end the show I would like to hear someone sing as an act. Stagehand! Get a microphone!" the second judge yelled. Quickly there was a microphone stand and microphone placed in front of Zoey. Knowing what she needed to do Zoey pressed the play button on the CD player and begun to sing.

_Everyday I'm always,_

_Always trapped inside, as far as I can see._

_People think they're giving what I want,_

_But to me all I ever wanted was to be free._

_I've been used, I've been pushed,_

_Yet it never ended, it broke my wings._

_Then one day, someone came,_

_They changed everything._

_For the first time in my life,_

_I finally got my freedom tonight, _

_The freedom I've wanted so long,_

_Now everything's alright!_

_I'm never giving up,_

_Never giving in,_

_Anyone tries to take it,_

_I'll never let them win!_

_Even though I'm finally free,_

_Others can't tell,_

_My wings are back and I've taken flight,_

_I'm finally out of my shell._

_One person changed my world,_

_And they don't know,_

_But soon they'll see, how they changed me,_

_Soon it will show._

_For the first time in my life,_

_I finally got my freedom tonight, _

_The freedom I've wanted so long,_

_Now everything's alright!_

_I'm never giving up,_

_Never giving in,_

_Anyone tries to take it,_

_I'll never let them win!_

_The one thing I don't know is,_

_The feelings deep inside,_

_I don't know what they are but,_

_I never want them to leave my side._

_Everything's changed because of one,_

_One who's always there for me,_

_And soon they'll be the first to see,_

_See the real me._

_For the first time in my life,_

_I finally got my freedom tonight, _

_The freedom I've wanted so long,_

_Now everything's alright!_

_I'm never giving up,_

_Never giving in,_

_Anyone tries to take it,_

_I'll never let them win!_

Zoey had the voice of an angel; it was truly astounding; she put her heart and soul into that one song, a breathtaking performance. When the song was finished the judges got up and started to applaud.  
"Beautiful! Extraordinary! Magnificent!" the first judge cried.  
"I think it's fair to say we have our winner," said the second judge. "Your prize is you get to create your own single with Renee. Congratulations!"  
Zoey couldn't believe it. She'd won. A small smile appeared on her face as she accepted her prize.

When all the backstage crew and people who had entered had gone home Zoey was left alone with her friends and Renee. Corina, Bridget and Kikki met up with Zoey and congratulated her on winning. Then Renee walked in. Corina eyes lit up when she saw her, admiring every move and step Renee made. Renee looked eye to eye with Zoey.  
"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for the recording, meet me in the recording studio downtown, and Zoey, congrats on winning," said Renee. Zoey nodded her head and Renee turned to leave. All of a sudden Corina then asked something that shouldn't have been said.  
"Renee, you're the person whose been protecting people at night aren't you?" Corina asked with excitement.  
Renee stopped dead in her tracks.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Renee as she continued walking away.

When she had gone Corina turned to face Zoey.  
"Looks like your assumption was wrong, Zoey." Corina said as she tried to hold back her annoyance.  
"No, I'm right. I saw a Mew Mew mark on her stomach, in the gap between her top and skirt," said Zoey. "Anyway we should get back to the café, they'll be wondering what happened."  
They all then left the studio and returned to the café.

* * *

When they went inside the café they met up with Elliot and Wesley.  
"Did you find out if you were right?" Wesley asked.  
"Yes, and we were right, Renee is definitely a Mew Mew," said Zoey. "She had the mark to prove it."  
Corina sat silently in one of the chairs and looked out one of the windows. Zoey then left the room as the others talked about the audition. Outside she watched the sun set, the burning pain in the back of her neck returned, it was hurting so badly; she placed her hand over the pain and continued to look at the sunset.

Elliot then came outside and stood by Zoey's side.  
"Heard your singing on TV, you write the song yourself?" Elliot said as he looked at Zoey's face. Zoey nodded her head. Not wanting to think about Renee and the audition she changed the subject.  
"Elliot, did you hear what I said, when you were unconscious," Zoey asked quietly. A small smile appeared on Elliot's face.  
"Yeah," Elliot answered in a whisper. "What was it that was upsetting you at home?"  
Just as Zoey was about to answer Wesley said it was time for everyone to be heading home. Zoey whispered into Elliot's ear that she would tell him at a better time, when no one was around; she then said her goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

At midnight that night Zoey slept fitfully in bed, continually tossing and turning. She was having a most terrible nightmare. There were people fighting, swords were clanging against each other, the peoples' screams made Zoey's blood run cold. She wanted to go and help them. No matter how much she ran towards the battlefield she wasn't getting any closer, in fact she was drifting away from it. The image disappeared completely and then Zoey felt tightness around her waist, as though something was holding her. She turned round to see what it was and saw Dren. His arms were wrapped around her and on the floor were the dead bodies of her friends; they were slowly fading into nothingness. Just then she saw a glowing pink light and Dren and the bodies disappeared. Zoey reached towards the light and just as she was about to touch it she woke up.

Zoey sat up in her bed. Sweat ran down her forehead. She looked at her bedside table and saw her power pendant was glowing. She just remembered that when it glowed one of the team was trying to contact her; she then picked it up and listened to the message. There was a predasite signal at the old church on the west side of the city. Zoey then leapt gracefully out of her bedroom window and landed on a tree outside.  
"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed.

* * *

Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki met up outside the church and Zoey pushed the door open. They stepped inside and at the other end of the church stood Renee. She was wearing a brown trench coat. As her friends stared at Renee, Zoey heard a strange sound. In that split second about a thousand crows burst through the stained glass windows and began to attack the Mew Mews. Renee turned towards them but stood completely still. Zoey leapt away from the crows and looked up. On one of the pillars she saw Dren standing with a predasite crow on his arm.  
"I see you've all come to see your funeral," said Dren. "Great Crow, Attack!"  
The crow predasite swooped down towards Zoey and then there was a flash of purple light. Zoey looked towards it and saw Renee. She had transformed.

Her hair and eyes turned light purple, she wore a dark purple bodice and a pair of dark purple shorts with tall dark purple boots, there were two dark purple wristbands on her wrists, she had a grey wolf tail poking just underneath her skirt, two pointed grey wolf ears appeared on her head, two dark purple straps with pale purple fur edging rested on her shoulders, a dark purple garter with pale purple fur edging at the top of her left leg and a dark purple choker with pale purple fur edging around her neck with a power pendant attached to it.

The crows that were attacking the girls looked towards her and came rushing towards her. Renee then drew out her weapon. In her hand was a pale purple cross with a light pink heart in the centre, the same heart that Zoey had on her bell. Out of one end appeared a glowing purple ribbon. Her weapon was a whip. She leapt in front of Zoey.  
"WHIP INFERNO!" she cried as she struck her whip at the predasite. It was stunned. Zoey quickly got to her feet and quickly got out her Strawberry Bell.  
"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The predasite was destroyed and Dren disappeared.

Renee then returned to normal and began to leave the church. Corina then ran after her and Renee stopped in her tracks.  
"That was amazing! So are you going to join us?" Corina asked with a smile.  
"Get real! You're all freaks," said Renee.  
"But we're supposed to be in this together, please Renee!" Corina cried as she flung her arms around Renee's waist.  
"Get off! I'm not like you!" Renee yelled as she sharply pushed Corina to the floor and then, without another word, walked out of the church and into the night.

The Mew Mews stood there stupefied at Renee's words. Corina sat in tears on the floor. Kikki nuzzled her face into Bridget's chest and cried quietly. Bridget stood with her arms wrapped around Kikki and tears rolling down her cheeks. Zoey stood in silence, she didn't cry for somehow knew that Renee would change her mind, she wasn't sure how but she just knew that somehow all five Mew Mews would battle the Cyniclons together. All she could do was hope that Renee would change her mind. Zoey walked to Corina's side and helped her to her feet.  
"Come on, let's go home, we'll find a way to help Renee see she doesn't have to work alone tomorrow." said Zoey. They all nodded and returned back to normal then headed home.

* * *

Me: Ten episodes completed! I can't believe it! I even added a little bit of Zoey and Elliot fluff. Also I kinda made up Renee's attack; it only seemed fair that she had a spoken attack like the others.

Also I couldn't think of a better talent for Bridget, and the song that Zoey sings is completely made up (my first piece of song writing). Sorry if it's a bit tacky but it was only put together at the last minute. Don't steal it though please.

(E.A and Kikki run in and start jumping all around the room while talking) Kikki: Na No Da! Na No Da! Na No Da!

E.A: Ice-Cream! Ice-Cream!

Me: ...What's happened to them?

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Zoey: A Sugar Rush.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: More like a Double Sugar Rush.

Z + E: ...3...2...1...

(E.A and Kikki crash to the floor asleep)

Me: Oh dear... (Looks over to Zoey and Elliot)

Z + E: We'll let you clean it up. (Go back inside box)

(Produces notebook) _Pad: Note to self- don't give E.A and Kikki money for ice-cream._

(Toss notebook over shoulder) Me: Anyway... what do you think? (Starts mopping away E.A and Kikki)

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Wow! So many reviews! I'm getting dizzy! (Falls to the floor but still conscious.) I'm Ok!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Are you sure about that?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Elliot: Yeah, since the start of the summer, you've gone a bit...unusual.

Me: Yeah...I've been busy trying to complete episode 29 by the end of this week, and I've just found out that this story has had 1000 hits. I want to finish episode 30 by the start of the school year.

Elliot: Fair enough, you're easily excitable; we'll leave you to it.

Me: Before you disappear back into the box, how are the renovations coming?

Zoey: Pretty good, the living room's finally finished, what with the plasma screen taking forever to arrive, and the swimming pool has just been filled up with water.

Elliot: Also the tennis courts are looking pretty good from the newly stocked games room. (Both disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...I've left them alone for a week and they've got a swimming pool, tennis courts, a games room and a living room with a plasma TV...That's not right!

Dren: Tell me about it.

Me: Gah! Where did you come from?

Dren: I teleported, duh. Anyway I'm here to do the disclaimer.

Me: Fair enough, it's your turn anyway.

Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

Dren: Hey! That's not fair! How dare you...

(Cute imagery fades, whispering so Dren doesn't hear) Me: He's going to be like that for a while, you read the next chapter while I deal with him...By the way, where is E.A?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: I'm here!

Me: Gah! Did you teleport here as well?

E.A: ...No...I used the door.

(Whispering further so that she doesn't hear) Me: ...I am really considering giving up on understanding what's happening around here since I started updating.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Eleven!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 11 Taming of the Mew

'_Believing in your friends may bring pain as well as friendship'_

Corina stared out of the café window, her cup of tea getting cold in her lap. Zoey looked at her worriedly; she had never seen Corina act this way before, usually she had a small smile on her face as she drunk her mid-morning tea. She looked over to Bridget and Kikki, they were trying to get on with their work but Zoey could tell that Renee's words had hurt them badly. Since the others were consumed in their work or tea in Corina's case Zoey went to the kitchen to ask Elliot and Wesley for advice. Wesley was preparing a strawberry cheesecake for the customers and Elliot was washing the dishes. They both looked up and saw Zoey.

"How are the others taking it?" Wesley asked.

"Not well, they may not show it but I can tell that it hurt them, Corina isn't even drinking her tea," said Zoey.

"How about you take the girls with you to the recording studio? It might cheer them up, you may even be able to convince Renee to join the team," said Elliot as he lifted a newly clean plate from the water. Zoey smiled gratefully, he had given her the perfect reason to take her friends to the studio that afternoon.

"Thank you," said Zoey as she left the kitchen. She went to the changing rooms and got changed then went back upstairs and convinced her friends to come with her. They all then went off to the recording studio.

* * *

When they arrived Renee stood waiting for Zoey. In silence she led Zoey away to the recording studio. Zoey sat down in the studio and begun to sing into the recording microphone, her angelic voice perfectly composed on the CD made. Renee then left the studio and started to walk to her dressing room. As she walked past Corina, Bridget and Kikki, she looked at them as though to say 'why are you here?' She quickly looked away from them and continued making her way to her dressing room.

* * *

Renee sat alone in her dressing room, she stared out the window in loneliness, no friends to cheer for her, no family to support her. She was completely alone. She was brought out of her sadness by a voice. She turned towards it and saw the owner of the voice. It was Dren.

"It's lonely in your business, isn't it?" Dren said, feigning sympathy.

"What do you want?" Renee asked.

"I just came for a little chat, I know ways of returning your body to normal, without the wolf DNA," said Dren as he took a step towards her. Renee thought about this, she did what to be returned to normal; she wanted to get back to her normal life without being concerned about having animal ears and tail popping out at any moment.

"What did you have in mind?" Renee asked. Dren stepped forward and rested his elbow onto her shoulder. He was going to tell her his plans.

* * *

Corina, Bridget and Kikki ran down the corridor to an open door. They ran inside the room and saw Dren resting his elbow on Renee's slender shoulder; Renee looked at them with a blank expression. Dren had a sly smile on his face; he looked at them wickedly.

"It's about time you showed up, you pesky Mew Mews won't be causing me any more trouble," said Dren as he grabbed Renee's arm and pushed her towards the others. Renee was caught completely off guard. Bridget, Corina and Kikki caught her as she fell towards them. In Dren's hand appeared a glowing light, a bolt of some kind; he shot it at them and a sandstorm began to encircle them, the wind whipped against their clothes. They all let out high-pitched screams of terror, hoping that someone would hear them and come to save them.

* * *

Zoey heard the shrieks and came running. She saw sand flying out of one of the doors; she stopped in front of the doorway and saw Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee in the centre of the sandstorm. She then looked past them and saw Dren standing on the other side of the room, his hair moving wildly in the strong winds. Their eyes met, his bright amber eyes staring into her deep chocolate eyes. His mouth curled into a small smile.

"Hello Zoey," said Dren as another glowing light appeared in his hand, he shot in towards the other Mew Mews and they disappeared into thin air. "Goodbye Zoey's friends!"

The storm faded. Zoey stared at where her friends had been standing. Before they were there, then they were gone. Zoey stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What have you done with my friends?" Zoey asked angrily. She didn't understand. Why had Dren done something like this? Dren then leapt at her, cornering her against the doorframe. She was trapped. There was nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide. No one could help her. She was completely vulnerable.

"They're currently residing in another dimension, the dimension of terror." Dren said as he leant a bit closer to Zoey's face. Zoey refused to cry in front of her enemy.

"Bring them back right now!" Zoey cried as she struggled against Dren's grasp upon her.

"Sure, on one condition, join me," said Dren as he loosened his grip on her slightly. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

He then disappeared. Zoey fell to her knees and looked to the floor; she was trying to hold back her tears. She began to think about Dren's offer but she knew she needed professional advice. Zoey quickly got to her feet then left the room and ran out of the building, refusing to look back at where her friends disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Zoey finally stopped running and went inside the café. It was empty; she heard the faint tapping of computer keys coming from the basement and started to make her way down the stairs. In the basement she saw Elliot and Wesley looking at a computer monitor. Zoey wanted to cry out for help because she was so terrified, but she knew she couldn't for two reasons. One: because she was meant to be the brave fighter that led the team in battle. And two: because she didn't want to embarrass herself.

Elliot and Wesley looked up and saw Zoey standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zoey," said Elliot. Zoey walked to their sides.

"We've got a problem. Dren has sent the other Mew Mews to another dimension." Zoey said as she tried to hold back her tears. "Can you locate them?" Wesley started to search the girls' position. Zoey waited in anxiousness. Within minutes Wesley found the location.

"Found it," said Wesley. "They're all safe."

Zoey could have fainted in relief. She was so glad her friends were safe.

"Thank goodness." Zoey said as she breathed a sigh of relief. Her happiness however was short-lived.

"However there is a problem," said Wesley. "The dimension is getting smaller by the minute. Within four hours the dimension will disappear and they'll all be killed."

Zoey's heart almost stopped beating. She knew her friends were prisoners but she didn't know that if she couldn't do anything they would be killed.

Elliot looked at Zoey. He could easily see she was in shock.

"Is there a way to get them out of there?" Elliot asked, hoping to calm Zoey's nerves.

"No, only a miracle can save them," said Wesley. "Zoey, what did Dren tell you while it was just you and him?"

Zoey looked at him and then looked at Elliot. He also was waiting for an answer. She gulped.

"He said he would bring them back on one condition, he would bring them back only if…if…I…joined him," said Zoey. "I don't want to but I want to save my friends."

Elliot folded his arms and begun to think.

"Surely there is a better way." Elliot said as he unfolded his arms. At those words Zoey ran out the room and went outside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dimension of terror there was nothing but a field of green grass and above it a smoky black sky streaked with blood red clouds. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki sat in the middle of the field. They were scared for they couldn't transform into the Mew Mews. The dimension was sucking the power out of them. They all were sat on the grass in a circle. Kikki was huddled in Bridget's lap, crying in fear. Corina sat in between Renee and Bridget, constantly fidgeting. Renee sat with her arms folded; a scowl was set on her face. She looked at the others.

"This is your entire fault," said Renee as she looked around at the others. Corina looked scared at her outburst and Kikki lay trembling in Bridget's lap. Bridget however wasn't afraid to fight back at what Renee had said. Zoey had given her the courage to defend herself from words like this.

"It's not our fault! You're the one to blame for all this! If you had just joined us in the first place then none of this would have happened! All of us stopped believing in you after what you said at that church, although Zoey never stopped believing in you, not even after what you said! Not even after you almost betrayed us!" Bridget yelled. Renee looked at her. Those words had broken through the barrier of loneliness around her heart.

"She didn't? Well then if that's the case I'm in, I'm going to join you," said Renee as she gave them a warm smile. They all smiled and hugged each other.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Corina asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey sat outside the café, close to tears. She knew she had to be strong in that time of weakness. The cold air brushed against her skin; this made her feel even more alone. Just then she felt a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Elliot; he had a worried look on his face. Zoey wanted to start crying and fall into his arms but she didn't want him to be even more worried. Elliot gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to save them," said Elliot.

"Yeah, I hope so," said Zoey as she turned away from him. At that moment Minimew flew up to Zoey's ear.

"Zoey, there's a predasite alert!" Minimew cried. Zoey's body tensed. Surely she wasn't out of time already. She stood up.

"Lead the way, Minimew," said Zoey as she followed Minimew towards where the predasite signal was coming from.

* * *

The predasite location was at the recording studio from that afternoon. Zoey hated to be back there but she knew she had a job to do. She walked inside and followed Minimew to the predasite. Minimew finally stopped in a hallway and floated in front of a door. Zoey peered inside and saw the predasite. It was a giant snake woman; it was destroying a set for a TV show. Just then she felt a cold breeze brush over her and she heard a voice behind her. Zoey turned towards it and saw Dren. He leapt towards her and Zoey fell to the ground. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked in anger.

"Your time is up. Have you made your decision?" Dren asked as he stood before her. Zoey got to her feet and fished her power pendant out of her pocket.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed.

She ran into the room and towards the predasite. The predasite saw her coming and attacked. She flung her giant whip-like tail towards Zoey and she crashed against the wall. Blood seared from the cuts on Zoey's back but she didn't care, she then leapt at the predasite again. The predasite saw Zoey and attempted to bite her with its sharp fangs, it missed Zoey's chest but it created a huge cut in Zoey's arm, which began to ooze blood, and little scratches of blood on her right leg. The predasite then whipped its tail again and created a cut on Zoey's left knee. In that second it coiled its tail around her body and begun to suffocate Zoey.

Zoey struggled to remain conscious. Her vision began to blur but she continued to fight against the predasite. She continued to fight even though blood was searing out of all the cuts on her body. Zoey got her hand free and scratched the tail binding her with her cat-like claws. The predasite let Zoey go. Zoey fell to the floor and she looked up towards the tall predasite towering over her. The predasite shot a powerful white light towards Zoey. The light consumed her. When it disappeared Zoey struggled herself up into a kneeling position. The back of her neck started to burn. There was blood coming out of a fresh cut on her forehead from the blast. The blood began to trickle down Zoey's face.

Dren, who was watching the battle floated over to her side and knelt beside her. Zoey looked towards him.

"If you go on like this you'll surely be killed." Dren commented, as he looked at all the huge cuts all over Zoey's body. "So are you going to join me? If you do I can help you." Zoey's body tensed. Anger began to overtake her.

"Never…" Zoey stammered as she turned away from his face. Dren couldn't understand. He thought Zoey would have wanted his help. He then floated to the side of the predasite.

"I'll let my predasite kill you if you don't," said Dren. Zoey slowly got to her feet and looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't care if you kill me! I swore I would protect this planet at the cost of my life! I will protect this planet for my friends!" Zoey cried.

* * *

Suddenly from behind her a portal appeared and out of it leapt Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. They ran towards the wounded Zoey's side. Minimew then gave Renee a power pendant.

"POWER PENDANT MEWAMORPHOSIS!" they cried in unison as they transformed.

Corina then got out her bow and arrow.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina cried as she shot her arrow at the predasite's chest. The arrow didn't even phase it. They stood stupefied at what they saw. Zoey stepped towards the predasite.

"No Zoey! You're hurt! You can't destroy the predasite in your condition!" Bridget cried. Ignoring Bridget's cry Zoey got out her Strawberry Bell. Refusing to sit by and watch Zoey get hurt Renee, Bridget and Kikki also got out their weapons then, along with Corina, they all stood behind Zoey. At that moment glowing pink lights started to glow from the hearts on their weapons. Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee all knelt around Zoey and the powers inside their weapons joined together in Zoey's bell.

Feeling the power of her friends flowing through her, Zoey leapt towards the predasite.

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. Glowing pink, purple, green, blue and yellow ribbons tangled around the predasite and destroyed it. Dren stared at the remains of his predasite. He had never seen such power. He then disappeared. Kikki started crying out in joy. Corina and Bridget hugged each other in happiness. Renee stood by their side with a broad smile on her face, something she hadn't done in years.

* * *

Zoey breathed in heavily. She was thrilled that her friends were back with her. She then began to feel dizzy. Her vision began to blur. Her eyelids grew heavy. The burning on the back of her neck was growing more painful, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Zoey had collapsed. Before her eyes closed she saw her friends standing over her with worried looks on her faces, they had all returned to normal. She then returned to her human form. As she closed her eyes, she felt someone lift her motionless body off the ground and carry her away. She then closed her eyes.

The person carrying Zoey looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face. They then walked to Café Mew Mew and took her into a room behind the café office. The person then placed her onto the bed within the room. They then started to bandage her wounds, slipped her into a hospital gown and tucked Zoey into the bed for her to rest.

* * *

Me: Ok, this chapter is quite different from the original episode, but I wanted to hint about the Princess's identity.

E.A: Don't give too much away; you'll ruin the grand finale.

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever... Anyway so many chapters to go, so little time to complete all of them.

(Massaging temples) E.A: No kidding. Are you going to deal with Dren soon? He's giving me a headache.

(Looks over to Dren, he is still complaining. He's in for a nasty surprise in a minute.)

(Whispers, no one can hear her) E.A: If you've been reading the commentaries in the chapters, you'll know what's going to happen next...

(Eyes glow red and flying demons appear) Me: Enough of your whining! If you don't stop complaining in the next five seconds, I'm going to start hitting you with my katana until you're nothing more than a bloody pulp on the floor!

(Whispers, no one can hear her) E.A: OK, I didn't expect her to lose her temper that much.

Dren: Oh yeah? Try it, I dare you.

(Whispers) E.A: He shouldn't have said that...

(Katana appears in hand) Me: ...5...4...3... (Raises katana)...2...1...

Dren: Aaaaaahhh! (Runs away)

E.A: I think I'll get out of here too... I'm not risking anything until she's calmed down... (Sneaks out the room)

(Evil imagery fades) Me: That worked well. (Puts down weapon and produces notebook)

Me: _Note to self- when Dren causes trouble, threaten him with katana._

(Toss notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter...where's E.A gone?

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

Me: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Elliot: You haven't been this excited since your first reviews.

Me: The reason I'm so happy is because I have finished chapter 29 before my deadline!

Z+E: Is that all?

Me: ...Anyway, how are the renovations?

Zoey: The kitchen's been fully stocked and the personal theatre's finally finished.

Elliot: And the bedroom's nearly finished, so soon we'll be able to go further into our _business_. (Both disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...Further into their...Gah! Don't you dare! I am not raising the rating on this fanfiction!

(Pops head out of box) Elliot: That isn't what we meant; we meant more of the usual. (Disappears back into box)

Me: ...Anyway...Now that Renee is officially part of the story, she and Wesley will be doing the disclaimer.

Renee: It's about time.

Wesley: Well, she needed to make it official before you could do it.

Renee: Fair enough.

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me By the way, I still can't find E.A?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: I'm here!

Me: Gah! Where did you go?

E.A: After that scary scene from the last chapter, I decided to avoid you until you calmed down.

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twelve!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 12 Main Mew's Muse

'_Admitting secrets will bring the unfolding of other secrets'_

Zoey's eyes slowly opened from her slumber. Everything was hazy. Zoey slowly lifted her hand to her forehead, underneath her fringe she felt a rough fabric wrapped around her head. Her vision cleared and she looked at her right arm, her elbow was wrapped in a white bandage. She looked at her other arm and saw it too was wrapped in a bandage. Slowly she began to remember how she got them. It was from battling the snake predasite. She then sat up, her hair hung loosely around her face. Zoey looked at her surroundings. She was sat in a bed with light blue covers in a plain white room; there was no light in the room except for the last bits of sunlight streaking through the curtains. Quickly she spotted a door. Zoey slowly swung her legs round the side of the bed and stepped onto the floor. She was unstable on her feet. Zoey looked at her body and saw she was wearing a clean white hospital gown and her knees were bandaged. She felt something itchy in her hospital gown; she looked at her back and saw that it too was wrapped in bandages. Wanting to know where she was, Zoey started to walk towards the door. Outside she heard footsteps coming closer. Zoey then felt her knees buckle and she knelt on the ground, clinging to the bedside for support.

* * *

The door then opened and the room filled with light, the light blinded Zoey's weak eyes. She heard the running of feet and looked up to see someone standing over her. She then fell to the floor, asleep. The person standing over her picked her up in their arms and placed her in the bed. They tucked the covers over her resting body and sat themselves at the end of the bed, waiting for Zoey to wake up again.

* * *

Zoey's deep chocolate eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up in bed. She looked around the room and saw her friends sat around the room. Kikki, Corina and Bridget were sat on the floor by her bed. Wesley and Renee leant against the wall by her bedside. Elliot sat at the end of her bed. Kikki, Corina and Bridget quickly got to their feet.

"Zoey, are you ok?" Kikki asked with a worried look on her face. Her bright orange t-shirt was damp with tears, her denim shorts almost covered up by the t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Zoey answered weakly. She gave them a small smile; her eyes twinkled in the light.

"Well when we got you here, you didn't look so good," said Corina as she fiddled with a button on her pale blue blouse. Her dark blue skirt rested on her knee.

"Yeah, there was blood on your arms, legs, back and a really nasty cut on your forehead," said Bridget as her grey skirt brushed against Corina's leg. Her white tank top wet with tears. Renee stood by their sides with Wesley.

"I can't believe you managed to stand the pain, just to rescue us," said Renee. Her brown leather jacket creased as she folded her arms.

"I don't leave my friends behind," said Zoey.

Just then Wesley stepped forward.

"Come on, we need to get back to work, let's leave Elliot to untie Zoey's bandages." Wesley said as he took the girls out the room.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot were alone. In silence Elliot untied the bandages around Zoey's limbs; the cuts had completely healed. Slowly Elliot lifted the back of Zoey's hospital gown to untie the one on her back. Zoey blushed; she was uncomfortable at the thought of Elliot seeing her with nothing on. Strangely there were no cut visible on her back. Finally Elliot slowly untied the one around her head. All her cuts had healed. Even the one on her forehead that was so badly slashed had gone. Elliot pressed his fingers onto where the scratch had been on her forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Elliot asked quietly.

"No it's fine." Zoey answered. Elliot moved his fingers away from her forehead. He then seated himself at the end of her bed again.

Zoey looked at him, she gulped. She wanted to know if he was the one who carried her unconscious body to the medical room in the café.

"Elliot?" Zoey asked. Elliot looked towards her.

"Yeah," Elliot asked.

"Were you the person who carried me out of the studio and who placed me back into the bed earlier?" Zoey asked quietly. Her cheeks turned pink. Elliot nodded. They then sat in an awkward silence.

"Everyone's been worried about you, even though you have only been out of it for one day," said Elliot.

"So it's Sunday," said Zoey as she gave him a warm smile. Elliot laughed at her remark.

Wanting to tell someone her secret at home, Zoey knew the time to tell was now.

"Elliot, you know when I said I would tell you something when no one was around. Can you keep it a secret?" Zoey asked quietly. Elliot sat beside her on the bed and gently clasped her hand.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered.

"Well, the thing at home that was upsetting me was that I overheard my parents say that they…they…adopted me…" Zoey said quietly. "They lied to me about who I was."

"I promise to help you find out who you really are." Elliot whispered into her ear. They leant closer to each other.

"Thank you." Zoey whispered.

Elliot then helped Zoey out of bed and left the room. Zoey changed into her clothes and went upstairs. She stepped into the dining area. The café was empty. The only signs of movement were Bridget and Kikki cleaning tables and Corina sipping her cup of tea. Renee then stepped in wearing her new uniform in the colours light and dark purple. Wesley walked into the room and saw Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, how about you take the rest of the day off to recover?" Wesley suggested. "Elliot, will you take her home?" Elliot stepped into the room and escorted Zoey out the café.

* * *

Outside the café Zoey and Elliot walked across the street to the park and then Zoey stopped.

"Elliot, there's something I want to show you," said Zoey as she led him towards the centre of the park. There was a tall cherry blossom tree in the centre of the park. Large thorn bushes surrounded the small mound it was upon.

"How do we get through the thorns?" Elliot asked. Zoey led him towards a bush right next to the thorns. She moved the bush aside and hiding behind it was a pathway through the thorns. They walked on the pathway and stood beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"People have never understood why thorn bushes have grown specifically around this tree, and it has been like this for fourteen years. Also people don't know how this tree keeps its cherry blossoms all year. It has left scientists baffled. For some reason people believe it is because of the meteorite crash fourteen years ago. They think somehow it altered the growing patterns of the plants. But even though it's got many mysteries it is the only place I can go without thinking about all the troubles in the world." Zoey explained.

"It's beautiful," said Elliot as he looked at the surroundings. The sunset glowed on their faces. They then left the park and Elliot took Zoey home.

* * *

Dren appeared in the centre of the park and sat beneath the cherry blossom tree. A cherry blossom petal floated into his hand and disappeared. He then stood up and turned towards the tree and sent a pulsing sensation into the tree trunk. He had done this to four other cherry blossom trees in the city.

"By midnight tonight, Planet Earth will be history. And not only that, Princess Mew Mew will be the only survivor in this city. She'll be easy picking for the Cyniclons." Dren said to himself. He then looked towards the ground and sent a pulsing sensation into the earth around the tree. For some reason he did this only to that tree. He smiled at his handiwork and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Zoey lay on her stomach on her bed in her room, her sketchbook laid in front of her. She was sketching a girl in a long pink gown, her face hidden from view. The girl's hair was set in angelic curls at the ends, her hands pressed against her chest, on her right wrist appeared to be a gold bracelet with pink diamonds encrusted into it, and a gold tiara with pink diamonds encrusted into it was gently placed on her head. It was uncertain but it looked as though there were tears rolling down the girl's cheeks from her eyes hidden underneath her fringe. Her neckline was bare. As were her fingers. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable. Zoey couldn't understand why she had drawn something like it. She finished the sketch and closed her book. She looked out of her window and into the night then she looked at her closed book. As she locked the book with her key, her power pendant began to glow. Zoey picked it up and listened to the message. It said to come to the café as soon as possible and wait for further instructions. Understanding immediately what was being asked Zoey left the house and started to head to the café.

* * *

Zoey entered the café and went down to the basement. In the basement she met up with Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki. They all stood in a line with Zoey in the centre. In front of them appeared a massive screen then Elliot and Wesley appeared in front of them. Kikki was first to speak.

"Why are we here?" Kikki asked.

"It's time you were briefed on what we are going to be up against." Wesley answered as images appeared on the screen.

"Now that all the Mew Mews are together, the enemy is going to be a lot tougher and start using stronger attacks in order to defeat you." Elliot explained.

"So far you have battled with predasites sent by the Cyniclons' strongest warrior Dren. He has been using alien spirits called infusers to join with the life on Earth to destroy or take over it," continued Wesley.

"How can Dren be the Cyniclons' strongest warrior?" Corina asked.

"Dren is not only the Cyniclons' strongest warrior but also their prince; therefore he is valued as the strongest warrior." Elliot explained.

"Even if he is a prince, you want us to stop him from destroying all life on Earth," said Bridget as she twirled one of her thin plaits.

Wesley nodded and then images started to appear on screen. The images were of the wild mountain cat, the blue lorikeet, the black finless porpoise, the tamarind lion monkey and the grey wolf.

"Now you have all been chosen not only for your animal infused DNA, but also for your highly developed skills as normal humans." Elliot explained.

"Renee; for your infusion with the grey wolf, your strong will and your stubborn determination, Kikki; for your infusion with the tamarind lion monkey, your body strength and high spirited nature, Bridget; for your infusion with the black finless porpoise, your tactical knowledge and your willingness to help others, Corina; for your infusion with the blue parakeet, your agility and your will to fight, and of course Zoey; for your infusion with the wild mountain cat, your leadership skills and your bravery in the face of danger." Wesley explained. "All of your skills as a team will be needed to defeat the Cyniclons."

The girls nodded and as they turned to leave Elliot stopped them.

"This is not the only reason you were called here. The other reason is that five cherry blossom trees in different parts of the city are spewing carbon dioxide into the atmosphere and if you don't stop it by midnight tonight then life on Earth will cease to exist." Elliot explained. "The locations are on the screen."

The girls turned towards the screen and saw the trees locations. Zoey's eyes widened when she saw the location of the heart of it all. It was coming from the tree in the centre of the park.

"I'll take the one in the centre," said Zoey. Bridget turned towards her.

"But Zoey, you haven't fully recovered yet," said Bridget.

"Yeah, and that tree is spewing out the most poison so it's much too dangerous, let one of us go," said Corina. Elliot shook his head at Corina's suggestion.

"But Zoey has the strongest attack against something like this, she has to take out that final tree," said Elliot.

Reluctantly the others agreed to let Zoey take on the heart.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" the girls cried out in unison. They transformed. The girls ran out of the café and set off in different directions, towards the poison trees.

* * *

Zoey ran across the street to the park. As she reached the thorn bushes surrounding the tree the air was growing thick with carbon dioxide. The carbon dioxide didn't bother Zoey, as long as it didn't get so bad that she couldn't breathe. She jumped over the thorn bushes and started to run towards the tree. As Zoey stood before the tree she felt a strong cold wind brush over her. She turned around to see Dren; he was smiling.

"Looks like you've healed up from your wounds rather quickly," said Dren as he looked at Zoey's body. Zoey merely stared at him.

Then in that split second Dren leapt at her. As he came towards her Zoey scratched his cheek with her cat-like claws. He floated in midair; blood trickled down his cheek. He then started laughing. Zoey's eyelids drooped.

"Looks like I've distracted you long enough for the trees to reach their maximum poison power." Dren laughed. "Are you ready to reconsider my offer?"

Zoey stared at him. She saw that the life on Earth dying was just a joke to him. Knowing the time to stop the poison was now. Zoey turned towards the tree and got out her Strawberry Bell. She jumped up as the tree let out its final shred of poison.

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The poison disappeared. The Earth was saved. Oxygen began to return to the atmosphere. Zoey fell to her knees and breathed deeply. She was relieved that the Earth's atmosphere had returned to normal.

* * *

Just then she felt the ground tremble beneath her. Roots burst out of the ground and coiled around Zoey. She was bound to where she sat. Dren floated to her side; fresh blood was still on his cheek.

"Did you really think I was going to leave this mission empty handed? If I can't destroy the human race, I'll take you away from this poor excuse of a planet," said Dren as he reached for Zoey's shoulder. Zoey was helpless; she couldn't get away from him and she couldn't fight back. She felt this might be the end of her career as a Mew Mew.

"I don't think so!" someone yelled. Someone kicked Dren in the chest and pushed him away from Zoey. The person then uncoiled the roots that bound Zoey and helped her to her feet. Dren then disappeared.

Zoey looked up towards her mystery rescuer and saw Elliot at her side. She then returned to normal. A smile appeared on her face. Elliot clasped her hand gently and Zoey looked down towards it. She was trying to hide her blushing.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked. He looked slightly worried. Zoey looked up at him and nodded her head. Her eyes twinkled in the starlight.

"Thank you, you saved me," said Zoey. They then left the park to return to their friends.

* * *

_A gold bracelet lay in the centre of the park. The pink diamonds encrusted into it twinkled in the starlight. The engravings glowed pink within the inside of the bracelet. The time of reckoning was drawing closer. The time of Princess Mew Mew's return was coming. Destiny proclaimed that one day the princess would reveal herself. It was almost time for the revelation. The bracelet had lay untouched in the thorn bush for fourteen years. Within that year the princess would know her destiny and her fate. On the day of her fifteenth all will be revealed._

* * *

Me: This one seems to have more fluff than usual, plus from now on there will be a prophetic insight close to the end of the chapters for a while.

E.A: Don't have too much or you'll have to lower the rating, and don't make these prophecies too revealing or you'll ruin the ending.

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever...Anyway after watching the English version, this episode isn't shown in the UK, so I had to revise it on Youtube.

(Filing nails, looking bored) E.A: Now that you've said that, can we discuss the main problem of the moment? Dren still hasn't come back!

Me: Yeah...I wasn't really going to use the katana, I just wanted to scare him.

E.A: Maybe you should learn how to use one before you scare people with it.

(Eyes glow red and flying demons appear) Me: For your information, I have already learnt how to use one! Now, unless you want me to use it on you, go and bring Dren back here!

(Shrinks back) E.A: Right away. (Runs out)

(Suddenly appears) Wesley: Wasn't that a bit harsh?

(Suddenly appears) Renee: Yeah, you scared her half to death.

(Evil imagery fades) Me: Yeah...I'll apologise to her when she gets back... (Produces notebook)

Me: _Note to self- When asking E.A to do something, don't threaten her with katana._

(Toss notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter...I hope she doesn't seek out revenge on me...

(Evil laughter from what seems out of nowhere)

Me: (Terrified (and deafening) screaming)

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

Me: (Crying)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Elliot: You haven't been this sad since the second and third chapters you updated didn't get any reviews.

(Sniffing sadly) Me: I'm sad because I won't be able to update next week!

Z+E: What? Why?

Me: I'm going on holiday and I can't bring my computer with me. So not fair! ... How are the renovations, by the way?

Zoey: Well, the private jet is in the hanger and the limos are in the garage.

Elliot: And the bedroom's finally finished, so we can continue our _business_. (Both disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...I'm not going to say anything...I'm not going making the same mistake twice.

(Pops head out of box) Elliot: How do you know we're not going further into it? (Disappears back into box while smirking)

(Didn't see smirk) Me: Further into their...Don't you dare! I'm not raising the rating!

(Pops head out of box) Elliot: We're doing more of the usual. (Disappears back into box)

Me: ...I can't believe I fell for that...Anyway... (Knocks on box door) You two! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!

(Pop heads out of box) Zoey and Elliot: Alright.

Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: By the way, has E.A come back yet?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: I'm here!

Me: Gah! Stop doing that...I'm glad you haven't come to seek revenge on me after what happened last chapter...

E.A: No problem... (Evil smirking)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 13 Slime and Slime Again

'_True loyalty will lead to emotions starting to blossom'_

Zoey looked outside the window of her maths class. It was the last week of May. The Friday spring sun streaked through the glass panes of the windows. It had been almost a week since carbon dioxide nearly killed all life on the planet. Zoey was trying to figure out why her parents had never told her that she was adopted and who might her birth parents really be.

The school bell went for the end of the lesson and everyone in the room got out of their seats and began to leave the classroom. Zoey had a free period before her next lesson so she walked up to the rooftop to think about her adoption.

Zoey leant against the metal fencing at the edge of the flat roof. The wind blew against her grey skirt. She thought she would start crying because of her sadness so she rubbed her eyes to wipe away any moisture. But, as usual, there wasn't anything to dab away. Just then she heard a door open and she saw Elliot standing in the doorway. Elliot walked towards her and stood by her side.

"I thought I'd find you up here," said Elliot as he placed his book bag at his feet. "You got a free period too?"

Zoey looked at him and nodded. She gave him a small smile.

"I came up here to think. I want to know who I am. I don't care how long it takes. I just want to know," said Zoey as she picked up her book bag. "I have to go and finish a biology project in the library."

Zoey started to head to the door.

"I'll come with you, I have to finish the same project," said Elliot.

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and they started to head to the library.

* * *

When they walked into the library Elliot sat at a table then got out a sheet of paper and a biology book out of his book bag. He laid them on the table then started writing. As he wrote Zoey walked down aisles of bookcases until she saw the book she was looking for. Gently she slid it off the shelf and walked back to the table where Elliot was sitting. She sat down opposite Elliot and got out a sheet of paper then started to write. As they wrote Elliot occasionally looked up from his work and looked at Zoey. He fingered at something in his pocket, the cold smoothness of its surface ran through his fingertips. Just then the bell rang. Zoey got out of her seat and waved goodbye to Elliot, she then left the library.

* * *

At the end of the following lesson it was lunchtime. The queue for lunch was painfully long. Zoey sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria and quietly ate her lunch; the thoughts of her adoption plagued her mind. Once she'd finished she picked up her book bag and ran up to the school roof. On the roof she sat with her back against the railings, her knees hugged to her chest. She felt so vulnerable. As she sat motionless the wind tugged against her uniform and hair. Then she heard a door open. Zoey looked up and saw Elliot walking towards her. He then knelt down by her side and held her hand. She hadn't noticed before but he had the same navy band around his neck from the day he first came.

"You ok?" Elliot whispered. Zoey looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just want to know who I am," said Zoey as she uncurled her knees and gripped her friend's hand. With their clasped hands, they got to their feet.

"How about we go to the library in town after school and look up anything there?" Elliot suggested. Zoey nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks Elliot," said Zoey.

"Meet me in the English classroom on the second floor after school," said Elliot as he walked through the doorway and headed down the stairs.

* * *

As they closed the door behind them, Dren appeared. He floated above where Zoey had sat. A smile spread across his face.

"So you have a secret you haven't even shared with the other Mew Mews, Zoey? Don't worry, if it's so upsetting I'll show you who you are. You're mine and I won't let your protector come between that." Dren said to himself. He grasped the top of the metal fencing and sent a pulsing sensation into it. When he let go his handprint was dented into the metal. How he wished he could do that to Elliot's throat, how he wished he could kill him. An infuser then appeared in his hand and he flew away from the school, in the direction of the toxic waste lagoon uptown.

* * *

Zoey stared out the window of her creative writing classroom. It was almost time for the sun to begin setting. That afternoon Zoey wasn't going to watch the sunset; she was going to the library to research her past with the only person she had admitted her secret to, a soft smile touched her lips.

Finally the final school bell went and everyone was quickly packing their book bags and running out the classroom, heading home to the freedom beyond the school gates. Zoey was last to leave the room and started to make her way up the stairs to the second floor. On the second floor as she reached the English classroom Zoey saw Elliot standing outside the Literature classroom next door. When she reached him Zoey smiled.

"Elliot, I thought you said to meet you in the English classroom," said Zoey.

"Well, I left my blazer in this classroom from last lesson and I just came out as you were coming," said Elliot as he picked it up. "I left my book bag in the English classroom, I'll be right back."

Elliot then ran next door to the English classroom. Zoey leant against the wall by the door of the Literature classroom, her hands clasping the handle of her book bag. A small smile set on her face.

* * *

Just then she heard voices and then a yell. It came from the English classroom. Zoey, scared that something had happened to Elliot, ran towards the doorway.

She looked inside and saw Elliot bound by a giant, slimy green, mutant blob; it was a predasite. Miniature versions of it floated around the blob and started shooting themselves at Zoey. One of them hit her in the chest and sent her flying, she lay with her back slumped against the wall opposite the door. Zoey got to her feet. The pain from the attack shot through her chest. She didn't care. All she cared about was saving Elliot. Zoey fished into her pocket and got out her power pendant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed.

Zoey ran into the room and saw Elliot was unconscious, the blob predasite encased around his body. The sight of something so disgusting would have made anyone puke. But Zoey wasn't anyone. She was a Mew Mew.

"That's enough!" Zoey cried as she took a step towards the predasite.

"Well, well. It's about time you showed up," someone said mockingly.

Zoey turned towards the owner of the voice. It was Dren. He was sat floating above the desks at the back of the classroom; a cruel smile was spread across his face.

"Your little friend and I had a nice little chat," said Dren as he straightened up.

Zoey paid no attention to what he had just said and then turned towards the predasite. Immediately she got out her Strawberry Bell.

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The predasite split away from Elliot. Elliot fell to the floor and lay flat on his back. Zoey ran towards him and knelt by his side. Gently she grasped his arm and shook it, hoping he would open his eyes.

"Elliot, wake up. Elliot!" Zoey cried as she held back the worst of her fears.

Just then something caught her eye. The shreds of the predasite were gathering together. Within moments the predasite stood as though it had never been destroyed. In shock at what she had just seen Zoey stood up and stared at the predasite. As she stared at the predasite, four of the miniature predasites flew towards her and bound her arms to her sides and her feet to the floor. She couldn't move. Zoey struggled against the bonds around her. They were extremely tight.

Just then the other miniature predasites flew towards Elliot and bound his body; they were so tight he struggled to breathe. They covered his face and began to suffocate him. Zoey watched in horror as they suffocated Elliot. She was close to tears. No matter how much she tried to take a step, the predasites kept her stationary.

"Elliot! No!" Zoey cried. She struggled to hold back her tears.

Seeing a place of weakness Dren floated to Zoey's side. Zoey turned towards him.

"You know, there is a way to stop all this," said Dren as he flew closer to Zoey.

"There is?" Zoey asked quietly. Dren stroked her hair gently.

"I've said it before," said Dren. "Be mine, and I will spare him." Dren held Zoey's chin gently in his fingers. He leant closer to her face. Zoey refused to let herself become his, not after what he had done to Elliot; just then she heard a voice. Only she could hear it. The voice cried out her name. She didn't recognise the voice but she knew she had heard it somewhere before. Dren drew away a few centimetres. Suddenly she felt stronger; she had the strength to carry on fighting. Zoey broke the bounds around her and dived into the predasite casing around Elliot.

The casing was like a sea of toxic waste. Zoey weakly swam through the slimy greenness towards Elliot. Her eyes were shut. Just then she felt warmness run through her fingertip. Zoey opened her eyes slightly and saw Elliot, his body lying lifeless. She clasped his unmoving hand and wrapped her arms around him. Her head pressed against his chest. Crystal tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. If they were going to die, Zoey would die with her arms wrapped around the only person who she had told all her secrets to.

Just then a glowing blue light appeared and broke apart the predasite. Zoey was knelt beside Elliot and then stood up and looked towards Dren.

"Don't ever try to hurt Elliot again," said Zoey as she got out her Strawberry Bell. "You can never come between us."

The predasite shot slime at her but the glowing blue light created a barrier between Zoey and the attack. The light then absorbed into her Strawberry Bell and Zoey leapt at the predasite.

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. Her normal power was enhanced with the glowing blue light. Dren stared at the remains of his predasite and disappeared.

* * *

Zoey turned around to see that Elliot had regained consciousness. She returned to normal and ran to his side.

"Elliot, are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Elliot as he got to his feet. "Zoey, close your eyes."

Zoey didn't know what he was going to do but either way she did as she was told. She then felt the warmth of her hair run over her neck, and then she felt something cold around her neck. Zoey opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the window. Elliot had untied the ribbons in her hair and used one of them to tie something around her neck. She looked at what it was. It was a small 24-carat gold cat bell.

"It's beautiful, thank you," said Zoey as she touched the little bell with her finger. It jingled softly at her touch. Zoey gave Elliot a small but beautiful smile.

"Come on, let's go to the library," said Elliot as they walked out of the classroom.

They walked out the iron school gates. Elliot clasped Zoey's hand gently in his as they walked to the library. A small smile was on his face. He was glad to be alive. He was also glad that Zoey was there to protect him and the rest of the Earth. Zoey looked down at the hand Elliot held in his. She blushed slightly. She was so happy that Elliot was alive and that she didn't have to leave him or her friends. Although something puzzled her about what made that predasite casing let them go. What was that mysterious blue light that set them free? Zoey wasn't sure but somehow she knew she would find out soon enough.

* * *

At midnight that night Dren sat alone on top of a building. As he thought about his people on Planet Mew Mew, he became even more determined to capture the princess. Knowing that he would need assistance on his mission Dren contacted his people and sent for two people to assist him. Two of the strongest warriors his people had to offer. He turned around and awaited their arrival. Within that second two people appeared.

"Sardon, Tarb, welcome to Earth," said Dren as the two people knelt before him.

Sardon was a seventeen-year-old boy with black and flecks of purple eyes. His hair was short and blackish purple with a small plait just in front of his pointed left ear. In his hand he held a red fan with yellow feathers and purple swirls. Tarb was a ten-year-old boy with wide amber eyes. He had brown hair tied in spiky upward pointing pigtails in front of his pointed ears. Peeping out of his pocket were a set of bright red clackers.

"What do you want us to do? Your Highness," said Sardon as he and Tarb rose from their knees.

"We must capture the princess as quickly as possible, although the Earth has enlisted a protection in the form of 'the Mew Mews', they must be stopped!" Dren commanded. Sardon and Tarb bowed and they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_In the centre of the park the gold bracelet glowed in the darkness. The princess's emotions have begun to run high in many ways. If her emotions went any further out of control they would have revealed her identity before it was time. She mustn't let her emotions carry her away or else there will be no hope for her people restoring their kingdom to its former glory. Destiny has forbidden the allowance of the princess losing control._

* * *

Me: Please note that after this chapter, Zoey no longer has her hair in pigtails; it will be down and will reach the bottom of her neck (most of the time), and after reading a review questioning Zoey's appearance on an earlier chapter, Zoey has chocolate brown eyes in her human form, while as a Mew Mew, her eyes are bright pink. I hope that solves your question Emochic.

Also Sardon and Tarb are officially on the scene.

Sardon: It's about time. Tarb was going insane not being able to do the disclaimer.

Tarb: Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

Me: ...I see what you mean...Anyway, have you seen E.A? She was acting weird before the chapter.

E.A: I'm here!

Me: Where did you go?

(Evil smirking) E.A: Oh, nowhere.

Me: Okay...Did you find Dren?

Dren: She did and I'm back.

Me: Great...And sorry what happened earlier.

Dren: It's fine. (Evil smirking)

Me: Are you two up to something? You guys have been smirking a lot lately.

E.A+D: We're not up to anything.

(Walk to door) Me: Is that so? (Push on door, bucket of water falls) Nice try, but you should know that I'm not going to fall for a prank.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Avoid E.A and Dren's attempts of revenge at all costs. _

(Tosses notebook over shoulder) Me: Anyway, we're done for two weeks, so everyone has a vacation until I get back from my trip.

Everyone: Cool!

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.

* * *

Alert! Alert!

I wish to know if you would like me to get Zoey and Elliot dating earlier than the final, because there are some future scenes from Episode 30 onwards that would qualify as couple behaviour; I would like to know if you wish for them to get together at the end of that chapter or leave it to the finale.

When you review, state your opinion. Please!

* * *

Also, I would like to say that I will from now on be updating every two weeks instead of every week. The reason for this is so that I have more time to write future chapters and so you won't have to wait as long for the chapters that I haven't written.

I hope you will forgive me for this.


	15. Chapter 14

Me: Yay! I'm back! Back! Back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Did you go somewhere?

(Sweatdrops) Me: Yeah, I've been on holiday in Menorca...

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Can you just update the next chapter? The viewers are probably bored by now.

Me: Aaaaahhhh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, my almighty viewers! But I couldn't bring my Net-book with me!

Zoey and Elliot: Well, get on with the disclaimer! (Both disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: They've gotten grouchy since I've been away.

(Suddenly appearing) Tarb: They've been annoying the hell out of me!

Me: Gah! Don't scare me like that! And watch your language!

(Suddenly appearing) Sardon: Don't bother lecturing him, he doesn't listen anyway.

Me: ...I'll give up on that for now...Sardon, Tarb, as you're officially part of the story, you will be doing the disclaimer for this chapter...

Tarb: It's about time!

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: By the way, have E.A and Dren given up with revenge yet?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Nope!

Me: Gah! Seriously! Stop doing that! You do know I am fully trained with Japanese weaponry, not just the katana...

E.A: Aaaahhh! (Runs off screaming)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Fourteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 14 Butterflies are Freaky

'_Forgiveness is a true virtue and will bring happiness'_

Zoey sat beneath the cherry blossom tree in the centre of the park. Her sketchbook lay upon her lap. The crisp white pages rustled as she turned them. The early June sun beat down upon the cherry blossoms high above. The cherry blossoms opened slightly wider as though they wanted more of the summer sun. Zoey looked up towards the cherry blossoms swaying above her. She smiled. Zoey then turned down towards the little gold bell tied around her slender neck; she touched it and the bell jingled softly along with the breeze blowing through the branches of the tree. The wind gently blew through her loose brown and ruby red hair. She smiled with happiness at the little treasure around her neck. A memory of a day she would never forget in many ways; and it was only yesterday.

* * *

Just then Zoey heard the soft sounds of footsteps on the grass coming towards her. Zoey looked turned towards the sound and saw Elliot approaching her; his hands were cupped. Elliot stood before her and smiled.

"Hey Zoey," said Elliot as he sat down beside her on the grassy bank around the tree. "Take a look at what I found on my way up here."

Slowly Elliot opened his cupped hands and revealed a small creature. Its tiny wings twitching as it tried to get airborne. The creature was a pink butterfly. The butterfly finally got in the air and flew up then rested itself upon Zoey's index finger. It fluttered its wings but didn't fly away from Zoey.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot walked away from the cherry blossom tree and through the thorn bushes. The butterfly remained stationary upon Zoey's finger. As they walked a woman in a white lab coat came walking up to them with a worried look on her face. The woman stopped in front of them. Without a word she drew out a butterfly net and the butterfly flew off Zoey's finger. Within that second the little pink butterfly was caught in the net. The woman turned to leave with the butterfly net tightly held in her grasp. As the woman turned, Zoey stepped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing? Butterflies are meant to fly free!" Zoey yelled at the woman. The woman sighed deeply.

"They are. But it is my job to catch the recent outbreak of butterflies," said the woman as she tossed her long light brown hair.

"There have been plenty of butterfly outbreaks before. Why are these butterflies so special?" Elliot asked. The woman turned towards him.

"This new species of butterfly have been identified as the most poisonous species on the planet. When allowed to roam free this specimen of butterfly has a unique quality, when its legs come in contact with the human skin it will produce the most deadly poison ever identified. If a person even breathes in one speck of it, the person will die almost instantly," the woman explained. She then walked away without another word.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot watched the woman walk away into the distance. The butterfly net slung over her shoulder. Elliot then turned towards Zoey.

"Zoey, that woman is a famous butterfly scientist," said Elliot. Zoey's eyes widened.

"She is?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, but she hates catching butterflies; she prefers to just observe them. Although since this breakout of poisonous butterflies, all butterfly scientists are being forced to catch them and put an end to them." Elliot explained. Zoey's eyelids drooped.

"I know they are doing it for the public's protection but it is cruel to capture such beautiful creatures," said Zoey sadly. They then walked away from the park and towards the café.

* * *

Zoey couldn't stop thinking about the butterfly all through the working day. It had come in contact with both Elliot's and her skin and yet they were still alive. Although before she could even ask the question 'how' Zoey was brought out of her thoughts by a crashing sound. Zoey turned towards the sound and saw Kikki, Corina and Bridget in a pile on the floor by Renee's feet. Zoey ran over to her friends and helped them to their feet.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Well, Kikki was balancing dishes on her body again, she fell into Corina and her cup of tea and they landed on Bridget." Renee explained. Zoey smiled. Then the girls all burst out laughing. Kikki's was a high-pitched twitter, like birds. Corina's was a low chuckle. Bridget's was a sweet giggle. Renee's was surprisingly a girly giggle. Zoey's however not only a sweet giggle but also there seemed to be a musical element behind it.

* * *

Wesley was baking a cake in the kitchen. The sweet aroma of the cake wafted through the air. He then backed away and admired his handiwork. On the counter before him lay a blackberry and blackcurrant cheesecake decorated in purple icing. On top of the cake was the picture of a beautiful purple freesia. Wesley was proud of this masterpiece. He then walked out of the kitchen and joined the others.

* * *

Just then Elliot ran out of the basement and into the dining area. Everyone looked towards him.

"Elliot, what's going on?" Zoey asked.

"There's a predasite signal on the east side of town, near a block of flats," said Elliot. "Let's go!"

Zoey knew it would be dangerous for the residents of the flats so led the others out of the café and they started to follow Minimew as quickly as they could towards the predasite.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the location of the predasite. It was a large block of flats. Corina looked at Minimew confused.

"Are you sure that the predasite is here Minimew?" Corina asked. Just as the question had left her lips, the bottom floor wall of the building exploded. As the dust from the explosion cleared the group saw the predasite; it was a butterfly woman. Its wide-open wings were pink and looked as though they were threaded with glitter. But Zoey looked beyond the predasite; behind it was a strange glowing white object. There seemed to be a person trapped inside. Just then Zoey realised what it was. It was a cocoon with a woman trapped inside. Zoey looked closer and saw that the woman trapped inside was the scientist from that afternoon.

"Power Pendant Mewamorphosis!" the girls cried as they transformed.

As the Mew Mews were about to attack the predasite they heard the sound of laughter. The laughing sounded cruel and unforgiving. The girls looked up to where the laughing was coming from and saw Dren along with two other people they had never seen before. Dren and the other two people floated down from the roof and floated above the predasite.

"It's about time you Mew Mews showed up," said Dren.

"Yeah, and it seems you've enlisted some assistance!" Kikki yelled. The girls looked at Dren's associates. Sardon's eyes glinted.

"I'm Sardon and this is Tarb," said Sardon as he gestured towards Tarb. "Lightning Tempest!"

Sardon shot lightning bolts from the fan he held in his hand. Just as the bolts reached them, the predasite attacked. It flew at the Mew Mews and Elliot then the glittery substance on its wings washed over them. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki started to cough and splutter then they fell to the ground, unconscious.

The glittery substance was poison. The same poison the scientist told Zoey and Elliot about that afternoon. Seeing her friends suffer from the poison Zoey decided it was time to fight back.

"Elliot, go help the scientist. I'll deal with the predasite!" Zoey told Elliot. Elliot nodded and started to run towards the cocoon. Zoey then looked at the butterfly predasite. Its red eyes blinked. The predasite then leapt at Zoey. Its wings outspread. Zoey remained still then leapt up above the predasite. When the predasite was underneath her Zoey dropped down and ploughed the predasite into the ground. She then jumped off the predasite's back and got out her Strawberry Bell.

"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The predasite was destroyed. The poisonous gas that had befallen on her friends dissolved. The cocoon around the scientist disappeared. Zoey then looked up at Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

"Looks like we may have underestimated the power that these Mew Mews possess," Sardon remarked. They then disappeared.

* * *

Zoey's friends awoke and joined Zoey as she stood over the unconscious scientist. The Mew Mews then returned to their human forms. The scientist's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the group's concerned faces above her. She slowly moved into a sitting position and looked up at the group. Zoey knelt down by her side and helped her to her feet then gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked.

The scientist looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. She had hurt Zoey that afternoon and even though she had done such a terrible thing to her, Zoey was caring and forgiving enough to worry about her when she was in trouble.

"Yes, thank you," said the scientist, as she stood upright. Zoey and her friends then walked away into the night.

* * *

The team returned to the café, the lights inside flittered. Zoey opened the door and they all walked inside. On a table set up in the centre of the café was a beautiful cake decorated with purple icing. Renee stepped forward and looked what was on the cake. There was a picture of a purple freesia and around it there was a message written. Wesley stepped into the room and stood by her side then Zoey, Elliot, Bridget, Corina and Kikki stepped forward.

"Happy 22nd Birthday Renee!" they cried. Tears of happiness began to stream down Renee's cheeks and she hugged her friends. She was surprised, they had only been friends for about two weeks and they remembered her birthday, they were even kind enough to bake a cake for her. Not to mention in her favourite colour.

"Thank you all so much!" Renee cried gratefully.

They all then let go of each other and Kikki turned on some music while Wesley cut the cake into slices and gave a slice to each of them. They all then started to either dance or eat. Kikki was dancing around the room; doing cartwheels and somersaults as she did so. Corina sat at a table with a slice of blackberry and blackcurrant cheesecake in her lap, slowly eating every last crumb. Bridget danced around the room but had to keep an eye on Kikki in case she did any damage to either the café or to herself. Wesley and Renee sat chatting in the corner; they were both feeding each other the cheesecake when no one was looking. Elliot stood by the sound system, swapping CDs as they finished.

Zoey however stood on the balcony, her elbows rested on the railing. She looked up at the night sky; the stars twinkled. Zoey was enjoying their little private party but somehow the thoughts of her adoption prevented her from having fun with her friends. She wanted to know who she was and why her birth parents would just leave her to be taken in by people who weren't even her family. Zoey wanted the answers to all these questions and the only way to find out was with time, patience, a little bit of research and of course allowing the people who raised her as their own a chance to explain why they hadn't told her their dark secret for so many years. She then walked back inside and started to have fun with her friends.

* * *

_The pink diamonds encrusted in the gold bracelet began to glow softly. The princess had learned some of the virtues required of her birthright. However there are still many trials left for her to face. Trials that will test her strength, her determination, her bravery, her loyalty, her kindness, her powers and most importantly the emotions she has for her true love; the prince of the Earth.

* * *

_

Sorry if it's shorter than usual! Nya!

Okay people, because I've been away two weeks I'm going to upload two chapters this week. Chapter Fifteen will hopefully be up tomorrow afternoon, if not earlier.

(Gloomy aura surrounding me) Me: (Sighs heavily)

Everyone but E.A: What's up with you?

Me: I'm back at school on Tuesday.

Everyone: And?

Me: I'll probably have so much homework that I won't be able to update for weeks at a time.

Everyone: What!

Me: Although, I'll be able to write more chapters later on in the story, I've nearly finished Chapter 30.

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Me: Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: But aren't you going to wait for more reviews? That's what you usually do.

Me: Well, since I've been away, I thought I'd update the two chapters for last week and this week.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: You have to admit, that sounds very logical.

Me: Finally, I get a compliment from you guys.

Elliot: Coz most of the time you act like an idiot. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: So that wasn't a compliment...Anyway, E.A still isn't back yet?

(Walks through the door) Corina: Okay, according to that weird unwritten rota of yours, I'm meant to be doing the disclaimer with your weird assistant. (Sits on chair)

Me: Yeah...Where is she?

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Here.

Me: Gah! I didn't see you go through the door!

E.A: No, Dren teleported me in. (Sits on chair)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...Anyway... (Evil flying demons and eyes glow red) Do the disclaimer!

(Shrinks back) Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Evil imagery replaced with Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: By the way, I'm guessing you and Dren haven't given up with revenge yet?

E.A: Actually we have, after what happened last time.

Me: (Heavy sigh of relief)...Hey! What are you doing?

(Corina sat down with tea and E.A filing her nails) Corina: It's time for my tea.

E.A: And I'm on break.

Me: I don't know why I bother with them anymore.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Fifteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 15 A Hero lies in Mew

'_Determination will bring the unravelling of emotions'_

Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki slumped into four of the dining chairs. It was the end of a long Monday afternoon. The sunset streaked through the windowpanes. Wesley came in with freshly brewed cups of tea in his hands; he laid them on the table in front of the four tired girls. Minimew flew in from the kitchen and floated in front of them. They all then glanced towards the kitchen, only hearing the splashing of water on dishes. Zoey had just started washing the dishes from the afternoon rush. Kikki then turned towards the others.

"I can't believe Zoey isn't even tired from the afternoon rush." Kikki remarked.

"Well, it's going to be a lot busier at the end of this week, it will be the beginning of summer vacation after all," said Renee as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped it. Wesley then returned to the kitchen.

Minimew started flying around the room in frenzy, bouncing off of tables and chairs in wild excitement.

"Minimew helps out! Minimew helps out!" Minimew cried repeatedly. The four girls then burst out laughing.

"No offence Minimew but the only thing you're good for is tracking predasites and aliens." Corina said as she continued to laugh along with the others. At this remark Minimew turned away and flew out the door. As Minimew left Wesley walked in, he looked towards the flung open door.

"Where's Minimew?" Wesley asked. The girls glanced at each other.

"He went out in a huff about what we said, maybe we were too cruel," said Bridget as she fiddled with one of her thin plaits.

* * *

While the girls talked to Wesley, Elliot led Zoey down to the basement. Down in the basement Zoey and Elliot started to talk. Elliot then gave Zoey something. It had a light pink handle with a silver crown encrusted with pink jewels and a pair of dusty yellow wings on the top. It was just big enough to fit in Zoey's hand.

"This is an upgrade for your Strawberry Bell; it will give out more powerful attacks. When you're going to use it say 'Rose Bell Full Power', keep it safe." Elliot told her. Zoey held the weapon in her hand; it glittered in the light. She then looked at Elliot and nodded her head. Zoey slipped the item into her pocket and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the café Minimew was flying around the park in a huff. He was angry at what the girls had said. He knew he could do more than just detect predasites. Just then he felt a whirring sound inside his electronic body, this was the feeling he felt when there were aliens nearby. As he was about to fly in the direction he detected aliens something grabbed his tail. He looked behind him and saw Tarb. Minimew struggled against his grip.

"Well, well. Now what do we have here? I think that his Highness would like to see this," said Tarb as he floated into the air and took Minimew away. Minimew was constantly crying out Zoey's name.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Minimew still hadn't returned. Zoey was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like Minimew to be away for hours on end without a good reason.

"It's not like Minimew to be gone so long," said Zoey as she changed out of her uniform. The others glanced at each other.

"Maybe he just needed time to himself." Corina suggested as she smoothed the skirt of her black pinafore. Zoey then fell silent. She could easily tell that she was lying but refused to say so, not wanting to ruin their friendship. Zoey then said goodbye to her friends and headed home.

When Zoey got home and ran up to her room she flung herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, constantly worrying. She sat up and got ready for bed. Once ready she tucked herself into bed and fell asleep, completely unaware of the knowledge within Minimew's system. That knowledge contained every detail of the Mew Mew project from its history to fact files on all the people involved.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the library in town a strange dome had been constructed there. There were no doors or windows. No one could get in or out of it. At least no one that was human. Within the dome there was a laboratory and within that laboratory Minimew was in a sealed sphere. Dren, Sardon and Tarb were staring at Minimew.

"What do we do with him?" Tarb asked.

"This little creature has been with the Mew Mews before they even became a team of five. During that time it has probably gathered information about them," said Dren as he leant closer to the sphere.

Unknown to them Minimew sent out a distress signal to the Mew Mews computers, hoping it would get past the Cyniclons' defence system, after the signal was sent Minimew waited in anxiousness, waiting for the signal to reach Zoey.

* * *

The next afternoon Zoey became more concerned. Minimew still hadn't come back. From the beginning she knew her friends had something to do with his leaving but couldn't understand why he hadn't returned yet. Finally she confronted her friends.

"Why did Minimew leave?" Zoey asked sternly. Seeing that Zoey was concerned her friends decided to admit the truth.

"We said some things that upset him and he stormed off in a huff," said Corina.

"Like what?" Zoey asked, softening her tone slightly.

"We said he was only good for tracking predasites and aliens," said Kikki quietly.

"We're sorry Zoey," said Bridget.

* * *

Zoey lost the will to speak. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that even though the words her friends had said to Minimew had hurt him but he still would have come back in the hour. Something was telling her that the Cyniclons had captured him while he was outside. Realising the truth Zoey ran up the stairs, away from the others, and out to the park. She walked into the centre of the park and sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, her knees clutched to her chest. Zoey looked up at the sky. Black clouds began to block the sun and within seconds rain began to pour out the heavens. Her clothes were getting drenched but Zoey didn't care, all she wanted was Minimew to be back safe and sound.

Just then the rain stopped falling onto her shivering body. Zoey looked up to see the shelter that had been placed over her. Elliot was holding a black umbrella over her, sheltering her from the rain.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in this weather much longer," said Elliot as he helped her to her feet. Zoey gave him a small smile. They then started to walk towards the gazebo hidden behind some shrubbery at the edge of the park. Zoey sat at the wooden bench while Elliot shut his umbrella and sat by her side.

"You think Minimew's been captured, don't you?" Elliot asked. Zoey could only nod.

"Well if you want to rescue him he sent a distress signal coming from a 4-dimensional dome on top of the library, I'll send the others after you," said Elliot. He was smiling but Zoey could see that his eyes were serious and full of anxiety.

Zoey quickly nodded and got up, fishing out her power pendant as she did so.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed. She waved a quick goodbye to Elliot and at top speed started to run across the roofs of buildings towards the library.

* * *

Finally she leapt off the roof of the neighbouring building next to the library and into the dome atop the library. Within the dome was corridor after corridor crafted in dark brown marble with about a million doors made of solid oak. Slowly Zoey started to walk down the darkened corridor, her footsteps echoing as she did so. Zoey then stopped in front of a door. The large oak frame towering all the way to the ceiling, gently her fingers wrapped around the knob made of solid gold and then twisted it. Zoey opened the door to see a large bedchamber. The architecture screamed mid-century gothic. Zoey took a step into the room in order to take in the surroundings. The four poster bed in the centre of the room was made of black gold, thorns twisted around its posts in such a terrifying manner, on Earth it would be considered in ancient times as a torture instrument. In a darkened corner of the room there was a small desk. Upon the desk was a gold circle crafted into the shape of thorns: a crown. In that instant Zoey realised she was in Dren's bedchamber, his inner sanctum. She quickly ran out the room and shut the door as quickly and silently as she could. Zoey then continued down the darkened corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki, after having transformed, ran across roof after roof to the library and leapt into the dome. As their feet touched the floor before them appeared Tarb, his red clackers clacking at rapid speed. Each time they clacked together a bolt of electricity was produced. The girls slowly backed away from him but then found themselves trapped within a sphere. Renee bashed at the sphere with her fist but it was completely unbreakable. Tarb then took them into the laboratory where Minimew was held.

* * *

Zoey then heard a sound. She walked towards the source and then stopped outside a door. It was ajar. Curiously she peeked inside. Zoey saw Minimew being electrocuted in a small glass dome and her friends' unconscious in a sphere, clearly with no oxygen. As she watched in horror at the spectacle she didn't hear a slithering movement coming closer and closer to her. A dark shadow consumed her in darkness; quickly she snapped her head around to see a large man eating plant, a predasite no doubt. Instinctively Zoey leapt away from it but one of its roots bound her body; leaving her completely defenceless. The predasite lifted Zoey off the ground and it slithered into the centre of the laboratory. As she struggled against her binding Dren, who had been watching her friends suffer, floated up to her side, leaving Sardon and Tarb to conduct more experiments on Minimew and the others.

"So you've finally arrived then," said Dren. "You're lucky you're not joining your friends in that sphere."

"I wouldn't call it lucky, I'd call it eternal suffering, when I'm stuck with an evil prince like you," said Zoey as she met Dren's intense eyes. Dren put his finger to her lips. The coldness of his touch shot through her body like a lightning bolt.

"Hush, don't be like that, Zoey…" whispered Dren as he leant closer to Zoey's face.

Shock was clearly written on Zoey's face. This was the first time Dren had ever said her proper name, not some annoying pet name. Zoey could tell he was serious about what he was doing, and how he felt about her. The very thought of how he felt sent shivers down Zoey's spine. In the corner of her eye she saw Minimew in such pain she couldn't bear it any longer. The bell on her tail gently shook as if to say 'you were a good friend Minimew, you were a good friend'. In that instant Minimew's eyes widened. He could sense that Zoey was in trouble, out of nowhere he burst out of the glass and begun flying at top speed around the laboratory. While doing so he bashed into a console that controlled the sphere around the other Mew Mews.

Seeing her chance Zoey swiped at Dren and broke free. Sardon then smashed Minimew to the floor. Zoey ran over to him and cradled him in her hands.

"Thank you, Minimew," said Zoey as she held him close to her breast.

As they embraced Zoey's upgrade floated out of her pocket and joined with her Strawberry Bell. Zoey placed Minimew down and gripped onto her bell. She then leapt at the predasite.

"ROSES BELL, FULL POWER!" Zoey cried as she destroyed the predasite. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki disappeared with Minimew clutched to Zoey's breast.

* * *

Once they were out of the dome Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki apologised to Minimew for the cruel words they said.

"Sure, on one condition, I get to help out at the café," said Minimew. They all then burst out laughing. Zoey however was distracted. Dren was deadly serious about how he felt about her and what he wanted. She knew though that he would never get it. He would never have this planet or her affections. She would never allow it.

* * *

_The bracelet glowed brighter than before. The princess was confronted with great fear but she held her ground and wouldn't allow herself to be scared of something. No matter how terrible it was. She also remained loyal in the face of no hope and she stayed determined to resist temptation. Still in the months to follow she will be tested even further in more dangerous and more deadly challenges. When the time is ripe both she and her prince will know their destinies, the destinies that would change the world and the universe._

* * *

Back at the café Zoey sat outside to watch the sunset. The sky's warm orange and rose coloured lights danced across the sky. Elliot was sat beside her, their hands clasped together. Zoey's heart gently pounded in her chest.

"Shall we go to the library tomorrow, to look up any clues about who you are?" Elliot asked as he turned towards Zoey's face.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Zoey answered as she gently tightened her hand around Elliot's. The rose lights camouflaged Zoey's rosy cheeks. Her heart pounded even faster. Still she couldn't understand what was going on. Still she loved the feeling it produced inside her. She glanced at Elliot's face and smiled. She then stood up and waved goodbye to Elliot before walking home.

* * *

Me: Wahoo! Another chapter done! ...Are you done yet!

Corina: Of course not, tea must be savoured, not gulped down.

E.A: And I'm done for this week, so what's the point?

Me: (Whispers to readers.) They really are lazy. I'm going to have to come up with some new methods to get them working.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Bring rest of Japanese weaponry to writing to get the slackers off their butts._

(Tosses notebook over shoulder) Me: Anyway, I'm hopefully going to finish Chapter 30 before school starts. Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers. My new friend sonxamy, would you be kind enough to join me in a farewell until next time.

Sonxamy: Sure! You were in the disclaimer on mine so I'll join you in yours.

Me and sonxamy: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Finally! It's Friday!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's so exciting about that?

Me: I've only been back four days and I've already had six pieces of homework!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But you've finished all of them. So why are you so excited?

Me: Can't I look forward to my favourite part of the week?

Elliot: Whatever. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: I'm starting to wonder what they have actually got inside that box. But never mind that now...Bridget, it's your turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

Bridget: Eeep! Are you sure? Is she still super scary? (Cowers in the corner)

Me: Seriously, you have to get over your fear of her.

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Yeah! I'm not scary!

Me: Gah! You are when you pop up like that!

E.A: Sorry, Dren teleported me in.

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...Anyway... (Evil flying demons and eyes glow red) Do the disclaimer!

(Shrinks back) Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Evil imagery replaced with Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: Now...Wait! Hey! Where are you going?

E.A: We're going shopping. See ya!

Me: ...Why do I bother trying to stop her? She's addicted to it.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Sixteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 16 Books of Love

'_Revealing the truth will bring new experiences'_

Zoey stood beside Elliot in the doorway of the library. Her eyes widened with both wonder and anxiousness. The smell of musty books tickled the insides of her nostrils. In silence she and Elliot walked down aisle after aisle of bookshelves before reaching the section they wanted. Elliot slid out a book from the shelf while Zoey went and sat at a spare computer. Elliot walked to her side and opened the book. That book contained every name of every family in the city's history. Zoey then started typing name after name within the book, hoping to find at least one connection to who she was. Two hours later they had found nothing.

"Maybe we should look up birth certificates, if we list all the names of people that are fourteen then maybe we'll be able to find something to go on," said Elliot as he shut the book with one hand. Zoey nodded in approval of his suggestion. They then started looking at the hospital birth certificates.

The sun was beginning to set outside and they had still found nothing.

"How is it possible that my birth certificate is no where within the whole city?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we know that you weren't born in any hospital around here so that means you were born somewhere else, that's a start though isn't it," said Elliot. They then both got up and started to leave the library. As they left a girl walked out of the shadows of a nearby bookcase, it was Bridget. She had watched them since they arrived but she didn't hear a word of their conversation.

"Why have they come to the library? It's not for homework, that's for sure." Bridget said to herself. She then walked out of the library and set off to the café.

* * *

When she arrived at the café Zoey and Elliot was nowhere to be seen. She saw Wesley standing in the kitchen and Kikki, Corina and Renee cleaning tables.

"Guys," Bridget cried. Everyone came rushing over to her.

"What's wrong Bridget?" Wesley asked.

"I saw Zoey and Elliot at the library this afternoon and I'm not sure what they are doing but I heard something about hospitals." Bridget explained breathlessly.

"You don't think Zoey's got cancer do you?" Kikki asked.

"No way, Zoey hasn't been showing any pain at all and Elliot's attitude hasn't softened towards her so that isn't what they are doing," said Renee sternly.

"Well, what would they be doing involving hospitals?" Corina asked.

"We could spy on them tomorrow afternoon to find out," suggested Wesley.

They all nodded in agreement and then they all started to head home.

* * *

The next day was a crisp sunny Thursday. The early afternoon sun filled the windows of the library with floods of dancing light. Behind a tall bookcase concealed Bridget. She often glanced towards the entrance, constantly checking if Zoey and Elliot had walked in. By her side was Corina with her nose in a small book with an indigo cover, on the other side of the bookcase, in the alcove sat Kikki. She was hidden behind a bright yellow book that was so big she could hide her whole face behind it. Near the row of computers stood Renee and Wesley staring wordlessly at the entrance, waiting for Zoey and Elliot to come in. In that second the sliding doors opened and in walked Zoey and Elliot. Zoey's face was one of anxiousness, while Elliot's was a vision of calmness. Without so much as a word to each other they split up and Zoey started towards the row of computers while Elliot headed in the other direction, towards a row of bookcases filled with musty volumes on practically every subject.

Zoey sat down at a computer and started typing in word after word on the computer screen. Elliot then walked to her side, his movement was sleek as a cats; he moved with such composure. He placed the book open at Zoey's side and stood beside her with his arms folded. The silence was deafening. Renee and Wesley walked over to Bridget and Corina then they all crouched down by a bookcase behind Zoey and Elliot with a good view of the screen. Kikki then quickly joined them. They then all started watching intently.

* * *

Meanwhile in a four dimensional dome on the roof of the library Dren was sat in the laboratory with Sardon and Tarb.

"So how are we meant to find this princess with no means to locate her without being thwarted by those pesky Mew Mews?" Tarb asked as he fiddled with his red clackers.

"It will be too obvious if we go to her directly, we need to think of something more subtle," said Sardon as he turned towards Dren, awaiting his response.

"The princess would have revealed herself by now if she knew who she was or what she is capable of," said Dren as he floated to his feet.

Just then a light glinted in Dren's amber eyes.

"We need to obtain information about the humans, find out their weaknesses and their strengths, their histories and statuses. Find out everything." Dren ordered. His voice echoed loudly through the room.

"As you wish, Highness," said Sardon as he bowed towards his leader. Tarb followed suit.

In Sardon's hand appeared an infuser. It floated towards a glass container filled with small black and blue beetles. The infuser joined with the beetles and they began to grow. Their pincers enlarged, their bodies getting bigger, obtaining the ability to stand on two back legs. Then at last the glass container shattered into a million pieces and there stood a row of giant beetles with glinting yellow eyes.

"Now, go. Go and obtain the information, and destroy a few humans while you're at it." Dren ordered.

Sardon and the predasites disappeared. They then landed outside the dome and waited, waiting for the moment to strike. Then they sprung down and leapt at the library windows.

* * *

From the library there was a shattering of glass, the windows cracking under such a great amount of force. Renee's head quickly spun round in the direction of the sound. As she and her friends turned their heads towards the screaming they quickly started to run towards the sound. Zoey abruptly got up, the chair falling to the floor behind her, looked at Elliot.

"Elliot, we have to get everyone out of here!" she cried. Elliot nodded quickly and started to run towards the doors with people following in haste behind him.

Zoey then saw a glimpse of Wesley doing the same.

Why is he here? Zoey thought to herself. Before she had the chance to think about it, there was a crashing sound, the sound of bookcases crashing together as though they were being pushing over by something. She turned around to see giant predasite beetles eating book after book. Just then the beetles came scuttling towards her. Zoey slowly started to back away from them, knowing that she couldn't transform while everyone was watching. The predasites were just feet away from her when her four transformed friends leapt between her and the predasites.

"You have no right to come trashing this library with innocent people getting hurt because of your crude and violent methods!" Renee yelled. Her whip appeared in her hand. While they were yelling at Sardon and his predasites Zoey snuck away unnoticed.

The predasites stared at the Mew Mews with their glinting yellow eyes and prepared to attack. They leapt at the Mew Mews and started to read the information they had gathered. They said every word in a droning voice, barely stopping to breathe at the end of each sentence. This droning started to take effect on the Mew Mews consciousness. Their eyelids began to droop, their muscles began to relax and then they plummeted to their knees, fighting to stay conscious.

* * *

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed. She then leapt in front of her sleepy friends. She then looked up at Sardon, who was hovering above the beetles.

"You think you can just get away with destroying public property! You think you can just hurt my friends without even a second thought! Well I won't let you get away with this!" Zoey yelled at him. Her words laced with acid and contempt. His eyes glowered at her.

"Predasites, attack!" he commanded. The predasites began to leap at her. Their pincers poised to attack. Zoey jumped out the way at the last second, causing all the predasites to crash into each other. She then got out her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried. The predasites were destroyed and Sardon disappeared. Zoey then returned to normal and stood beside her friends. Her friends returned to their human forms and got to their feet. They all stared at Zoey with worried looks on their faces.

"Is there a reason you all were spying on me with Wesley?" Zoey asked.

"Why would you think that?" Kikki asked as she fiddled with one of her little plaits.

"I saw Wesley running out of here from the bookcase behind me," said Zoey. "Now, why don't we go back to the café and we can explain both sides of the story."

* * *

Back at the café that evening Zoey and Elliot stood on one side of the circle while Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki stood on the other. They were all staring at one another expectantly.

"Why don't you explain why you were spying on us," said Elliot as he stared at Bridget. He knew that she spent the most time in the library out of them all so she was most likely to have seen Zoey and himself at the library.

"Well, I overheard you say something about hospitals, and it sounded like something serious from the way you were talking about it." Bridget explained.

"And what do you think we were doing?" Zoey asked.

"We thought you had cancer!" Kikki cried in response.

Zoey just stared at her with a shocked but amused look on her face.

"Kikki, don't jump to such conclusions, I would be in serious pain and not able to leave any location at all, let alone fight predasites," said Zoey.

Kikki's expression calmed but Corina's got more agitated.

"Then explain to us why were you looking up all that stuff involving hospitals." Corina demanded. Hostility streaked through her words.

* * *

Zoey remained silent and still for a moment. She then looked at Elliot for advice. Elliot came forward and placed a comforting hand on her slender shoulder. He nodded his head at her then turned towards the others.

"Zoey, I think it's time to tell them the truth," said Elliot. His tone was so full of authority; it was an unmatched final decision. Zoey took a deep breath and prepared herself for the story she was about to tell.

"Well, the truth is that I…I am adopted." Zoey said with a sigh. She looked up at her friends' faces. They were clearly shocked but they all kept their faces composed.

"I overheard my parents say that they adopted me on the day I was born, when I was only a day old.

"I told Elliot after the battle with that snake predasite a while back and he said he would help me find out who I really am. We looked up every name in the world and found no results. Then we tried to look up my birth certificate in every hospital in the city and we found nothing. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you all about this, but I'm glad that I have."

* * *

Zoey finished her story and looked at her friends. Their faces were filled with surprise and sympathy.

"We're sorry that we spied on you, and we're sorry for not thinking about what you might have been through," said Wesley as he and the others came forward and wrapped their arms around Zoey. They knew every secret about each other, every detail about their lives.

Zoey smiled as the warmth coming from their bodies began to flow in her. The small tingling warmth that came from Kikki, who had wrapped herself around Zoey's waist; the cooling edgy warmth that came from Corina, who had wrapped herself underneath Zoey's arms. The relaxing gentle warmth, that came from Bridget, who wrapped her arm around Zoey's. The strong desolate warmth that came from Renee, who had wrapped her arm around Zoey's other arm. The calm warmth that came from Wesley, who had wrapped his hands tightly around her elbow and of course the powerful loving warmth that came from Elliot who had wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. That was all that Zoey needed. All she needed was her friends. Her friends were her family.

"I don't need to find out who I am. All the family I need is right here," said Zoey with twinkling eyes and a warm smile.

They all then left the embrace and they all headed home.

* * *

Zoey walked into her bedroom with a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this happy in months. She dropped her book bag by her bedside table and flung herself onto the bed. She then swung herself off the bed and began to undress. Zoey glanced towards her full-length mirror, hating what she saw. Her long slender legs, her soft graceful arms, her smooth flat stomach, her faultlessly curved hips, her slender shoulders, and of course her perfect posture, everything about her was flawless. Zoey quickly turned away, not wanting to look at herself. She hated looking so perfect. She wanted at least one fault in her appearance. She then hastily slipped on her pale pink nightdress and got into bed.

* * *

_The princess has learned of the power of trust. Soon the time will come when she is to be revealed to the world. _

* * *

Me: Okay, slightly weird with the Zoey description at the end, but I wanted to give an important insight into how she feels about her abnormal beauty. Yes! Yes! Yes! I finished Chapter 30 before the end of the holidays!

(Walks in laden with shopping bags) E.A: We're back! (Bridget comes in and collapses on the floor)

Me: Not again. You really need a different shopping partner, she clearly can't handle it.

E.A: Nah! It is fun watch you mop her off the floor. (Walks away)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- confiscate E.A's shopping money, it should stop Bridget's fainting spells._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway sonxamy and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Sonxamy: Yeah! Let's!

Me and sonxamy: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

Me: And Princess Mew Mew is back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's with the talking in the third person?

Me: No idea! I'm just happy that I got no homework today!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: And your point is?

Me: You're so mean!

Elliot: Whatever. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Sweatdrops) Me: I can't believe they didn't say anything else...and what is in that box?

(Back flips through door) Kikki: My turn to do disclaimer! Na No Da!

Me: Oh dear...she's hyper again...where's E.A?

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Here!

Me: Let me guess, Dren teleported you again?

E.A: You could tell?

Me: ...Anyway... (Evil flying demons and eyes glow red) Do the disclaimer!

(Shrinks back) Kikki and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Evil imagery replaced with Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: Now...Hey! Where did they go?

(Yelling from out of room) E.A: We're going for ice-cream!

Me: ...I am not looking forward to their sugar rushes.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Seventeen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 17 A Knight to Remember

'_Uncovered secrets will bring a new face'_

Zoey stared out the window of her Biology class. The Friday afternoon sun happily glowed on her pristine face. She waited patiently for the bell to ring for the beginning of summer vacation. Summer vacation, those were the words that Zoey had wanted to hear. That Biology lesson was between her and a glorious summer away from classrooms, teachers and inappropriate hygiene standards. While Zoey stared out the window she let her thoughts wonder about the dream she had last night.

* * *

She was floating through an empty black space. Her eyes on a small pink light glowed brightly in the centre of the darkness. Zoey floated towards the light and saw that there was someone holding the light. The light gently floated in their hands. Zoey looked up at the person but their face was too hidden in darkness to be seen or recognised. Just as she was about to touch the person's hands and hold the light, she had woken up.

* * *

The dream was confusing. What could it mean? Zoey thought to herself. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by warmth on her right hand. Zoey blinked her eyes and looked down at her hand. Elliot's hand was placed over hers. She looked up to see his face staring at her with slight concern in his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to pierce her soul. Not with the cold cruelty that Dren's eyes gave her, but with a warm comforting feeling. They stared at each other in silence. Elliot then lifted his hand off hers and quickly turned away from her face and back to his textbook. Zoey slowly followed suit and her eyes then began analysing the diagrams of cells scattered across the page. Her eyes stored photographic memories of the lesson.

* * *

Just then the school bell rang loudly over the teacher's droning voice, the sound that signalled the beginning of summer vacation, the beginning of two and a half months of freedom from teachers and classrooms. Paper started flying up into the air and blowing around the classrooms by the breeze coming through the open windows. The teacher gesturing them to leave quickly silenced the shouts of joy from the students. The students then quickly started to leave the classroom, the sound of their rushing feet like the sound of elephants stampeding, while Zoey and Elliot packed their textbooks into their bags. They looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and smiled. The happiness of spending their first summer together with Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki was almost overwhelming. They then left the classroom, hand in hand with their book bags swinging on their leather straps as they walked.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot arrived at the café and walked inside, letting go of each other's hands as they did so. They stepped inside to see the basement door open and the sound of the faint tapping of computer keys coming from within. Elliot held the door open for Zoey as she walked down the basement stairs and closed the door behind him. They reached the basement to see Wesley sat at a computer with Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki crowded around him, staring at the computer screen.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Elliot, Zoey, while Minimew was captured by the Cyniclons he managed to obtain some footage of where the Cyniclons have come from and why they have come here." Wesley explained. Zoey's eyes widened at the sound of those words and she and Elliot were quickly beside Wesley and the others at the computer screen. They then began to play the footage.

* * *

_Planet Mew Mew_

_The planet is known throughout the solar system due to the extraordinary gifts of its inhabitants and the vast array of power crystals. These crystals are very rare anywhere else other than Planet Mew Mew._

_The Crystals have specific abilities depending on the colour. These are:_

_Orange_

_Yellow_

_Green_

_Red_

_Grey_

_Black_

_White_

_Purple_

_The most rare are the Pink and Blue Crystals, as well as being the most powerful._

_Orange Crystals:_

_The power of the orange crystals is to be that of hypnosis and visual manipulation, when crafted as a mirror, the viewer cannot look away from the image they see, no matter how beautiful or bad it may be._

_Yellow Crystals:_

_The power of these brightly coloured crystals is based on the raw light energy it produces; the light creates a sparkle on the surface, causing those who have a weak mind or an attraction to shiny objects to be made vulnerable by even looking at it._

_Green Crystals:_

_The ability of these crystals matches its colour, the control of the element of earth; when used it can cause earthquakes, cracks in the surface and the manipulation of plant life, such as growing and killing plants to the user's wishes. As well as, when it is split into shards, it can be used to make the ability of flight completely useless._

_Red Crystals:_

_These are commonly used as arrow tips because of their poisonous nature; once it pierces a victim it renders them immobile and useless during an attack. This includes loss of power if the victim is weak in comparison to others and sucking of the life force if the arrowhead is not removed as quickly as possible._

_Grey Crystals:_

_The grey crystals are commonly used as pollutants, such as oily residue in oceans and seas, choking gases in the atmosphere and many other unpleasant, life threatening, environmental consequences. This is often used to destroy other planets by making them suffer environmental disasters._

_Black Crystals:_

_These crystals are used to make the senses of the victim completely useless by blocking them out from the outside world; the effects include blindness, loss of hearing, speech, smell, and of cause lack of touch. Simply put it immobilises the victim._

_White Crystals:_

_These crystals are used to send enemies into a deep sleep, and once they have awoken the victim will not remember their purpose of crimes like invasion, attack or murder. Occasionally used in mild doses to send crying children to sleep, somewhat as a pacifier._

_Purple Crystals:_

_Among the common crystals, the purple crystals are the deadliest, it is often used as spearheads on the battlefield or weapons are tainted with their potent venom. The weapons it is used with most are spears, swords and maces. Also the crystals are the most humane way of harvesting livestock._

_Pink and Blue Crystals however are rarely found anywhere in the universe, even Planet Mew Mew has a struggle in finding them. When they are found they can be used in weaponry and armour, although people prefer to use it as decoration in jewellery like crowns and rings. The pink crystals are often mistaken for the rare pink diamonds usually found on Earth. The blue crystals however are said that they cannot be found, they have to be made, and no one has had the skill to make them, the new creator's identity is unknown._

_Humans:_

_Humans however are different. They use a multitude of weapons include many extraordinary gifts in battle._

_Mind Control_

_Fire Bending_

_Water Bending_

_Earth Bending_

_Air Bending_

_Ice Bending_

_Snow Bending_

_Shape Shifting_

_Illusions_

_Body Armour_

_Deafening Shrieks_

_Lightning_

_Energy Blasts_

_Super Speed_

_Super Strength_

_Telekinesis (moving objects with the mind)_

_Invisibility_

_Energy Shields_

_Flight_

_Tangibility (ability to go through solid objects)_

_The Cyniclons came to this planet seeking to take it over and obtaining their vast array of weaponry, by wiping out all life on the planet. But we changed our plan after seeing the abilities of the humans and the many crystal mines. After both sides suffered bloodshed, we struck a deal with the King and Queen of the planet. Instead of taking over the planet and killing every single one of them, we would form an alliance with the planet. The deal was that we wouldn't destroy them if they agreed to join us their greatest treasure, not just to the entire universe, but to their hearts as well, if they would join us with. _

And the recording ended there.

* * *

The group stared at the screen, absorbing every word the recording had stated. Minimew then disconnected himself from the computer and flew up to sit on Zoey's slender shoulder. Absentmindedly she reached up and stroked his little head. The softness of his fur gently pulsed through her fingers. At least I know what Planet Mew Mew is now. Zoey thought to herself. She was remembering the night when Dren first mentioned the name, on the night of her birthday, when he had tried to kidnap her, the night that the brightest star in the solar system was seen in the centre of the sky.

Wesley walked up to the computer and turned the monitor off then turned towards the others.

"We'll shut the café tomorrow, I want to see if I can decipher more of that footage," said Wesley as he gestured towards the computer screen. "After all it's the first day of summer vacation so you shouldn't spend it working."

Everyone nodded at Wesley and began to walk upstairs. Kikki sprung happily up the stairs, Corina walking in a quick stride behind her, Bridget walking at a steady pace behind her, Renee walking slightly slower behind her, and Zoey and Elliot walking slowly at the rear.

* * *

Once they all reached the dining area, Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki started to clean up. They were closing the café early. Zoey was about to join them when Elliot grabbed her hand and escorted her away from the others, up the stairs to the second floor. He then stopped outside his bedroom door. Zoey looked at his back with anxious eyes. He then turned around and looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. They stared at each other in silence.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" Zoey asked. Her hands clasped in front of her waist. Elliot's eyes softened.

"Nothing…really, I can't get over the fact you're putting yourself at risk much too often. I almost lost you that night you battled those poison trees. It worries me so much at the thought of losing you, not just the team, but…" said Elliot. He couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes grew intense again; they were dancing blue flames of fire. He then looked to the floor. His hands clenched at his sides.

Seeing his pain Zoey reached out and wrapped her arms gently around his neck, since he was about a head taller than she was Zoey had to stand on the tips of her toes to do so.

"Don't worry about me, no matter what you can count on me to fight through anything that comes my way, whether I'm hurt or on the brink of death, I'll always come back, I'll come back to you…" Zoey whispered into his ear. Her voice was so quiet that it was almost no more than breathing, a soft warm breathing in his ear. A crystal blue tear began to roll down her left cheek, the cheek that was closest to Elliot's neck. It rolled down his throat and onto his subtly strong chest. Feeling the wetness of her tear roll down to his well-developed stomach muscles, Elliot's eyes softened and he unclenched his tense fists. He then wrapped his arms softly around Zoey's slender, slightly curved waist.

"I will always protect you, no matter what." Elliot whispered into Zoey's ear, his hand absentmindedly stroking her hair as Zoey nuzzled her face into his neck. They then remained in that position for a minute, uncaring off the calls of Wesley, Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki. They then let go of each other and smiled warmly but shyly at one another. Zoey turned around and started walking back down the stairs to the dining area.

* * *

When Zoey reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that the café was completely spotless. Every surface practically sparkled in the sunset lights streaking through the windows. She then looked towards her friends who were standing by the door; they were about to head home.

"Zoey, are you coming?" Kikki asked as she gripped the strap of her yellow backpack. The monkey key chain chinked as she did so.

"Yeah, you deserve a break more than anyone," said Corina as she slung her dark blue handbag over her shoulder. Its blue bird glitter design flashed in the light.

"That's right. And you can do without any near death experiences for a while," said Bridget as she picked up her dark green book. The green pastel drawing of a dolphin peeked through the gaps between her fingers.

"No denying that," said Renee as the conversation drew to a close, her purple velvet purse clasped in her hand. The eyes of the lilac wolf poked between her fingers. They all then walked out the door into the sunset.

Zoey stared after her friends. Their words of taking a break from near death experiences made her worry. Was she a magnet for death? Was she always too close to death, as they would like? The words stung her but she had to take heed of them, at least for tomorrow. A hand then touched her shoulder. It was warm on her skin but it didn't have the same comfort as it did when Elliot touched her shoulder. Zoey turned her head and saw Wesley standing behind her with an understanding look on his face.

"Don't worry, they're just worried about you," said Wesley as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I seem to be getting a reputation for getting too close to death," said Zoey. Her voice heavily streaked with sarcasm. Wesley merely laughed at her disdain.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, as Mew Mews you are all bound to protect each other, it is part of your Mew instincts." Wesley explained. He then turned around and went back down the stairs to the basement. Zoey then picked up her book bag and left the café, walking in silence.

* * *

The next day Zoey lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the shadows of the early morning sun drifted around her room like a thousand butterflies moving across a field of flowers. The early morning sun streaked through the pink curtains of her window. Zoey slid herself out of bed and walked groggily towards the window. She opened the curtains and let the sunlight into her darkened room. She then stepped onto the small balcony outside her window; the early morning breeze tugged at her light pink nightdress and loose hair. Zoey stole a glance at her alarm clock on her bedside, 05:20. Not even time for her father to be even thinking about getting up let alone leaving for work. She walked back into her room and went across the landing to her bathroom.

She then turned on the shower. The hot water woke Zoey's skin and mind, she had nothing to do for the day and there was no signal indicating predasites rampaging through the city. All Zoey could do was start on a mountain of homework she was given for summer vacation. Even though there was no school, it wouldn't let you forget there was. She then stepped out of the shower and dried her hair, glancing towards the bathroom mirror as she did so. For the first time in about three months she had noticed her hair had gotten a lot longer than normal. Her hair that had normally reached the bottom of her neck was now covering the tops of her shoulders. Instinctively she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off her hair until she had evenly cut it to the bottom of her neck again. The strands of hair that she had cut away lay in clumps carelessly dropped on the floor. Zoey quickly swept up the hairs and threw them into the bin. She then picked up her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Her teeth were little pearls in her mouth before she had even touched them, she could have left them for a hundred years and they would still look like the pristine pearls they were now.

After she was finished in the bathroom Zoey walked back to her room and glanced towards the clock, 05:45. Her family wouldn't have bothered to get up yet. She sighed heavily as she looked at the pile of textbooks stacked on her desk. In the pile of books were History, Geography, Algebra, Arithmetic, Mathematics, Literature, Creative Writing, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Health, French and Art, fourteen subjects to do. Zoey picked up the list of things she had to do for each topic.

History: Write an essay about the American Revolution.

Geography: Complete the diagram of Volcanoes and construct a volcano model

Algebra: Complete exercises 6-8

Arithmetic: Answer questions 1-73

Mathematics: Answer questions 1-47

Literature: Write essay on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Creative Writing: Write story involving the genre of mystery and horror

English: Answer questions 1-14 using quotes from page 99

Biology: Identify diagrams from page 116 and label components

Chemistry: Fill in boxes of the Periodic Table

Physics: Answer questions 1-12 from page 69

Health: Explain the importance of a balanced diet

French: Write essay on your room in French

Art: Create a painting of something from your dreams

The list was endless. Everything was laid out in front of her so Zoey could just start without a second notice. Zoey sighed as she sat down at the desk and picked up her sheet of paper and History book. She then began writing about the American Revolution.

* * *

Two hours went by before Zoey lifted her head to look at the time, 07:45. Zoey leaned back in her chair and looked at her work. She had already finished her History essay, completed her Algebra exercises and answered her Arithmetic questions. Just then Zoey's mother walked in holding a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal.

"Zoey, I didn't think you'd already be awake yet!" said Zoey's mother as she placed Zoey's breakfast on her bedside table. Her red satin bathrobe brushed against the back of Zoey's chair.

"I thought I might as well get a head start on my summer homework, I might not be able to do it later," said Zoey as she smiled up at her mother. Zoey's mother then left the room and left to join Zoey's father in getting ready to go to work.

Zoey was used to this behaviour from them. Her parents both worked day shifts at the general hospital on the east side of the city. She was used to being on her own, and that was the way she liked it. Zoey then got up and got dressed into a white summer dress that's hem just rested above her knee, around the hem was the embroidered design of dark pink butterflies. She then tied her bell around her neck with a dark pink ribbon. Then sat back down in her chair and started her Mathematics homework. Three hours later she glanced up at the clock again, 10:45. She had finished her Mathematics questions, her Literature essay, her English questions and quotes, her Biology diagrams, her Chemistry table and her Physics questions. Zoey then walked down the stairs to the kitchen with her Geography book under her arm, her empty cereal bowl in her left hand and her empty cup in her right. She then put the cup and bowl in the sink and started making her volcano model.

* * *

Meanwhile Bridget was waiting outside the park for Kikki. On the way home last night she and Kikki had arranged to go to the park for some ice cream and to watch the street performers show at lunch. Bridget was wearing a dark green skirt that rested on her knee, a light green tank top and light green sandals. Her thin plaits getting tugged gently in the breeze. Just then Kikki came bounding up, her little plaits battering against the wind, and stood by Bridget's side with an expectant smile on her face. Kikki was wearing a pair of bright orange shorts, white trainers and a baggy white t-shirt decorated with an orange monkey.

"Are we going to go in or not?" Kikki asked as she held out her hand to Bridget.

Bridget smiled down at her as she grasped Kikki's outstretched hand and walked inside watching the street performers practice their acts as they went.

* * *

Meanwhile Corina was walking through the many floors of the ten-storey mall on the outskirts of town, her personal shopper following her in her wake. Corina was wearing a light blue peasant blouse, a dark blue skirt decorated with bluebirds and light blue sandals. Dark blue ribbons were tied in her hair to keep her buns in place; she toyed with the ribbons as she waited impatiently for her personal shopper to catch up with the shopping addict of a blue Mew Mew.

"Hurry up! I don't want the sales at the clothes shop to be taken before we get there!" Corina shouted to her shopper who was lagging behind her under the weight of about thirty different carrier bags.

"Yes, Miss!" the personal shopper called after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee sat in her dressing room at the agency in the city square. Her makeup artist hovered over her face like a mosquito to blood. Layer after layer of makeup was smeared over her face. Finally the makeup artist stepped away from her face.

"And you are ready," said the makeup artist with a flourish. Renee nodded in his direction and got out of her chair. She looked at herself in the mirror with her heavily made up face. The dress she was wearing hadn't even been released in stores yet. The photo shoot was advertising the new collection. She wore a deep purple gown made of satin and velvet with an amethyst encrusted neckline and bodice. She then walked out of the room. Her deep purple high heels encrusted with amethysts tapped quickly on the floor. Her long dark purple hair swayed as she walked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew, Elliot was sat in his room at his desk with a quickly decreasing pile of homework. He had finished everything except the Art homework, a sketch of something from your dreams. Like Zoey he was a prodigy in everything he did. Elliot's quick and skilful hand drew a beautiful masterpiece. He looked at the completed piece and saw an exquisite drawing of a girl in a long gown and a bracelet on her thin wrist, she was crying and her face was hidden behind her long bangs. The drawing reminded Elliot of Zoey from the proportions of the body to her hidden but pristine face. Yesterday had been the first time he had ever seen her cry; the image of crystal blue tears rolling down her perfectly proportioned face could make even the coldest heart want to comfort her. Even when he was unconscious he felt her tears on his face and chest when his life was in danger, when he couldn't feel anything else but the closeness of the darkness of death, then Zoey's tears would come bursting through the darkness like a beacon of shining light. Elliot smiled as the image of Zoey just when she stopped crying popped into his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Zoey's house, Zoey had finished all her homework except her Art homework. She sat at her desk unable to think of anything to draw. Just then she felt a familiar gust of ice-cold wind, the wind that signalled the arrival of Dren. Dren's cold aura towards everyone was clear from the winds that blew on his disembarkation. Zoey got out of her chair with ease and stood solemnly on her small balcony overlooking her front yard. Materialising in front of her was Dren with his cruelly undeniable smirk of satisfaction.

"Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you alone…Zoey," said Dren, his smirk slowly getting wider with every passing second.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some predasites for the Mew Mews to stop today?" Zoey asked heavily laden with the sarcasm in her voice.

The smirk on Dren's face grew even wider if that was humanly possible. "Don't worry about that, once I have you then me and the others will leave this planet intact," he said in a calm manner. "Now come with me."

His voice became very forceful in the blink of an eye. He started to reach towards Zoey, his claw like nails about to burrow into her tender flesh covered shoulders. In that second Minimew was flying in between the two deadly adversaries. Dren looked at the little flying creature and moved him aside with a mere flick of his finger. He then looked back to the balcony and stared stupefied to see that Zoey had disappeared.

"Zoey," Dren called questionably as Zoey leap from the window and landed metres away at the joint to her driveway and her street. The force of her takeoff was a whip of wind against Dren's face. He then stared at the girl that he wanted to take away, the girl that had such fire in her heart that she could have set everything she touched ablaze.

* * *

Zoey then started running; the speed of her feet was so fast that she could have been flying if she had wings. Her feet were barely touching the ground beneath her she was so fast. Zoey stole a glance behind her to see that Dren was quickly floating in hot pursuit.

"You shouldn't run, I'll catch you just as quickly," said Dren as he flew closer and closer to the running form below him. In his hands appeared two twin blades with black gold hilts.

"We'll see about that." Zoey said in a whisper that only she could hear. She then made a sharp turn and ran into an abandoned parking lot. Zoey broke her feet into the ground to stop and look for an exit only to see there wasn't one. She was trapped. She then turned around to see Dren floating towards her. Seeing no other option but to fight Zoey got out her power pendant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed.

Dren floated in front of her. He was the darkness of the bright summer sun raining down on the city.

"I will not go anywhere with you!" Zoey yelled, as he was about to extend his hand towards her in a gesture.

He then sent an explosion towards her; the explosion sent her crashing into a tree at the centre of the parking lot. Pain shot through her spine as though a dagger had been stabbed into the centre of her back. The burning on the back of her neck was causing her to lose consciousness. As she was about to go under Zoey saw someone walking towards her. Their black shadow contrasted deeply with the midday summer sun. They walked past Dren without even looking at him. The being then picked up Zoey in their arms as though she weighed no more than a pound. Zoey tilted her head up to look at this mysterious person, this mysterious protector of hers.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked in a quiet voice. Her pink eyes fought to keep open to identify her protector. All she could make out was that it was a boy and had pointed ears like the Cyniclons.

"I am the Blue Knight, I'm your protector," her saviour said in a quietly solemn voice, his eyes on her face.

"Blue Knight…" Zoey began. Then she went unconscious. Her body nuzzled into her saviour's subtly strong chest, her face softly pressed against his neck.

* * *

_The bracelet lay still untouched for fourteen years since the princess's separation from her parents. Now the princess has grown into a beautiful fourteen-year-old girl. Still the princess has much to overcome in the months to come before her fifteenth birthday. Still with her prince unknowingly by her side the prophecy will be fulfilled._

* * *

Me: Yah! Another chapter updated! And the longest one yet! Although it does sound like a filler chapter.

(Runs in with Kikki) E.A: We're back! (Running along the ceiling and walls, they then collapse on the floor)

Me: Talk about a double sugar rush.

(Wakes up) E.A: I like chocolate! (Fall back to sleep)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Lock away all chocolate from E.A and Kikki._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend ferrit320 and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Ferrit320: Yeah! Let's!

Me and ferrit320: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

Me: (Sighs heavily and drops onto bed)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Are you alright?

Me: I'm fine, just tired, and I need to think.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Is it going to take long?

Me: Yeah... (Suddenly switches to happy mood) But that doesn't mean I'll stop this story.

Elliot: That's good. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: They were actually nice to me today...I'll make a note later of what to do to keep them that way.

(Walks through door with Wesley) Renee: According to that imaginary rota of yours, we're next.

Me: At least I don't have to remind everyone.

Wesley: You have a good memory so you would have reminded us if we did forget.

Me: I guess, you guys ready?

Renee: As we'll ever be.

Me: ...Anyway... On with the disclaimer!

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo and pretty flowers appear and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Cute imagery fades) Me: Now...I'm going back to my thinking time.

(Leaving room with Renee) Wesley: We'll leave you it.

Me: ... (Deep in thought)

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Eighteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 18 My Knight in Blue Armour

'_Curiosity will be the beginning of emotions unknown'_

The boy holding Zoey so caringly and carefully in their arms was known as the Blue Knight, he had ears like the aliens. The Blue Knight wore a dark blue leather sleeveless muscle shirt, dark blue shorts, black leather motorcycle boots with a slight heel and a long dark blue trench coat reaching his ankles; it was open to reveal his shirt. His hair was blond and tied in a long ponytail reaching his waist; the sun on his hair reflecting sunlight dust sheen, the ponytail swished behind him like a tiger's tail when it was stalking its prey. Attached to a dark blue leather silver studded belt was a sheath containing a sword that's hilt was encrusted with the finest blue crystals. His skin was the colour of perfectly pale ivory. His eyes were bright crystal blue, the eyes of both a hunter and a warrior, those eyes were an early dawn sky scattered with a thousand diamond stars. Those eyes were filled with a protective passion as they looked over the unconscious Zoey's body.

The Blue Knight unwillingly turned his eyes away from the sleeping form of Zoey in his strong arms to the tensely aggressive body of Dren standing before him. Dren stood before him shaking in anger as those amber eyes of his darted back and forth between the sleeping Zoey and the protector holding her in his arms. The Blue Knight placed Zoey's unmoving form in a sitting position, propping her up against the tree that she had been so cruelly bashed into. Then he drew out his sword and pointed it in the direction of Dren's sheaths containing his swords. Dren quickly drew them out and leapt at the Blue Knight.

Quickly a battle commenced. Dren's blades constantly crashed against the sword of the Blue Knight. The sound was deafening and the damage unbelievable. They crashed into fences, gates and railings. Just as the Blue Knight blocked Dren's blades Dren started talking.

"Why are you protecting Zoey?" Dren demanded. His eyes flashing like fire. The Blue Knight said nothing; he merely looked at him with his pools of dawn sky. Annoyed at the lack of response from his opponent the fight continued.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey's eyes were fluttering slightly. In her mind there was the figure of her protector kneeling beside her with a glowing pink light in his hand, as she reached to grasp his hand he disappeared. Then she was fully awake. Before her Zoey saw Dren battling against her saviour, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Pale skin contrasting with hair coloured like the glowing sun scattered with diamonds that looked as soft as a cat's fur if it was interlaced between her fingers. And his eyes, his eyes could look into her very soul.

Slowly and groggily Zoey got to her feet and got out her Rose Bell. The Blue Knight glanced towards her and leapt behind her. The hand holding his sword was placed as a barricade in front of her. His free arm coiled softly around her slender waist. In that second Dren leapt at them, his sword pointed directly at the Blue Knight's hand holding the sword. Zoey looked at him soaring through the air with her slightly unfocused eyes. His eyes were as bright as the sun and danced like flames as the light twisted and turned in fury. As Dren's blade was about to touch them, the Blue Knight twisted himself and Zoey out of the way.

Although not unscathed, Dren's blade cut into the Blue Knight's coat, cutting his forearm beneath. His blood seared down his arm like a scarlet snake twisting down to his wrist. The Blue Knight then turned towards Dren, as he turned some of his weeping blood splashed against Zoey's cheek. The moistness on her face startled Zoey. She lifted her fingers to her cheekbone and wiped the liquid away, brilliant scarlet blood. Zoey looked towards the Blue Knight and saw him fighting Dren again. Their swords clanged against each other noisily.

* * *

Just then she heard running footsteps, they were getting louder and louder. She looked towards the entrance to the parking lot and saw her friends fully transformed. Their bodies were cut and scraped but they were still up for anything. Then a gust of wind blew over the parking lot, on the top of a lamppost; there appeared Sardon and Tarb. The wind was slightly warmer than Dren's wind but Zoey's guess of this temperature difference was mainly status, since Dren was royalty. While she stood in the centre of the parking lot, Sardon and Tarb floated down from the lamppost and took their places beside Dren, who had backed away from the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight almost instinctively placed himself in front of Zoey.

The three Cyniclons whispered amongst themselves then turned to face Zoey, who still stood motionless, and the Blue Knight, who had his sword pointed to the ground and ready for anything.

"Lightning Tempest!" Sardon bellowed as he sent yellow bolts of lightning from his fan. While Tarb sent pale blue lightning from his clackers, the noise of their clacking echoed through the air.

"Dragon, Strike!" Dren yelled as he sent an enormous bolt of black and red lightning from his twin blades.

The three lightning strikes joined together to form a massive bolt. The speed was phenomenal; it streaked through the parking lot as fast as the speed of light. Its target was Zoey and the Blue Knight.

Zoey closed her pink eyes tightly shut and waited for her death. The feeling of pain and anguish didn't come. Instead she felt a warm soft pressure around her entire body. Is this what death feels like? Zoey thought to herself. She then heard the annoyed yelling of Dren. He sounded angry and utterly frustrated. She slowly opened her eyes to see if she was really dead. She wasn't. She found herself face to face with the Blue Knight; he was holding her in his arms. Zoey hoped a blush wouldn't betray her. Her eyes still meeting the Blue Knight's endless pools of blue dawn sky, the Blue Knight lowered her to the surface beneath his feet. She looked to her feet and saw that they were standing on the lamppost Sardon and Tarb entered on. Zoey looked up at him and saw that he was a head taller than she was.

* * *

Zoey and the Blue Knight then turned towards their attempted murderers, standing tall and untouched as they did so. The Blue Knight then leapt down from the lamppost, his cattail swishing behind him, and landed on his feet below Zoey. Zoey looked at Dren, Sardon and Tarb.

"Enough! If you think you can kill off the Mew Mews, then you've got another thing coming!" Zoey said with her voice strong with authority. "Rose Bell, Full Power!"

Zoey blasted them with a bright glowing pink light. The blinding light made the Cyniclons quickly retreat and disappear before they were destroyed.

She then leapt down from the lamppost and landed, rather unsteadily, on her feet. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki came rushing towards her, their faces filled with worry and shock.

"Zoey, are you ok?" Kikki asked worriedly. Her little plaits blew in the warm summer breeze along with everyone else's hair.

"Don't worry, I'm…" Zoey began. The Blue Knight came striding towards her, the other Mew Mews backing away. "…Fine."

* * *

The Blue Knight stood before her, his blond hair ruffled in the breeze. His eyes showed no emotion in them. He inclined his head slightly towards her as though he was bowing at her. Zoey shook her head and took a step towards him, her eyes on his still bleeding arm.

"You're hurt. Here, let me…" said Zoey as she tore away the hem of her dress, creating a strip of fabric, and tied it around the wound. She stole a glance at his face and saw his eyes had softened. The stars that glittered in his eyes were brighter than ever. Once the bandage was firmly tied she took a step back.

The Blue Knight looked at the bandage for a second then turned to stare at Zoey. He took a step forward so he was only millimetres away and leant towards her, he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips, and then whispered into her ear.

"I will always protect you, I am yours…" The Blue Knight whispered in a soft voice only Zoey could hear.

* * *

Before Zoey could say anything in response he turned away and started walking to the entrance of the car park, he walked away into the shining sun. He then disappeared into the light. Her friends then stepped towards her.

"What was that about? Do you know him, Zoey?" Corina asked.

"I've never seen him before." Zoey answered. She lifted her hand to her cheek and felt gentle warmth radiating from where he touched her.

But I feel like I know him, Zoey thought.

* * *

Just then they heard a set of running footsteps, they were moving frantically on the pavement. The Mew Mews turned towards the sound and saw Elliot running towards them through the entranceway. He then stopped beside Zoey.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Elliot asked. His voice was filled with concern for her. Zoey smiled faintly and her eyes twinkled like stars.

"Elliot…" she began to say. Just then she felt her knees buckle; her eyelids grow heavy and the burning on the back of her neck reach a point of searing agony. Her limbs went flaccid and her legs caved in on themselves. She began to fall. Elliot caught her in his arms and picked her up as though she weighed nothing more than a feather. In his arms Zoey returned to her human form. Her hair returned to its brown and ruby red colouring, her tail disappeared along with her ears and her Mew Mew clothes were replaced with her human ones. The others followed suit and returned to their human forms. They all then started to head to the café.

* * *

Zoey woke up to find herself in the bed in the back office of Café Mew Mew. Her friends gathered around her bedside. Wesley and Renee leaning against the wall, Kikki, Corina and Bridget all sitting around the bed on the floor and Elliot sitting at the end of her bed, Zoey got herself into a sitting position, avoiding disturbing Elliot as she did so.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zoey asked as though nothing had happened.

"You collapsed," said Bridget.

"And we were discussing that guy who saved you," said Corina.

"The Blue Knight," said Zoey, slightly annoyed they didn't hear his name.

"Well, this Blue Knight is going to need some looking into," said Wesley as he led Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki out the room, leaving Zoey and Elliot alone.

Zoey looked at Elliot and saw he was looking back at her. Elliot then sat beside her on the bed.

"You ok, Zoey?" Elliot asked. Zoey laughed light-heartedly.

"That's the question everyone asks me nowadays, and the answer is still yes," said Zoey as she ran her fingers through her perfectly straight hair. Elliot laughed along with her.

"Yeah, anyway if you're feeling up to it, I was wondering if you would like to go to the theme park with me tomorrow," said Elliot.

"Sure, since I'm fully recovered," said Zoey as she absentmindedly placed her hand over his. They then stared at each other in silence, smiling.

* * *

The next day Zoey woke up and looked at her completed pile of homework, her sketch of the Blue Knight holding her in his arms while leaping through a wall of fire placed neatly on top. She had finished the sketch late last night and she could still remember every detail of his face and body. That subtly strong body supporting her as he dodged danger as quick as lightning, that handsome face filled with concern as he looked down at her in his arms and those hard blue eyes as they softened when she tied a bandage around his arm. The very thoughts of him brought a glowing smile to Zoey's face. Quickly she got out of bed and dressed herself. She wore a baby blue dress that's white lace hem reached her knee, with baby blue sandals and a white shrug tied around her shoulders. She quickly tied her bell around her neck with a baby blue ribbon and brushed her hair. She then started sketching into the afternoon as she waited for Elliot to come at 04:00pm.

* * *

At exactly 04:00pm the doorbell rang, the sound echoed through the empty house. Zoey rushed down the stairs, grabbing a baby blue clutch bag as she did so, and opened the door. In the doorway stood Elliot, he wore a pair of tailored, faded denim jeans, a white long sleeved muscle shirt with the first few buttons undone and a pair of black leather boots with a slight heel. A white band was tied around his neck. He stood with his hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly.

"Hey Zoey, are you ready to go?" Elliot asked with a warm smile on his face. Zoey nodded and shut the door behind her then they started walking away from the house.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after a quick bus journey, they arrived. The theme park was full to bursting with people, they were all laughing and shouting, and they didn't have a care in the world. The smell of sizzling hamburgers and hotdogs wafted through the air and the faint cries of people on the roller coasters could be heard in the background. Zoey grabbed Elliot's hand and they ran inside. They went on everything including the roller coaster that made them scream so much their lungs were dry, along with so many others. Although they steered clear of the haunted house, after what happened only two months ago. It was almost unbelievable that only two months ago they met Dren for the first time and he had tried to destroy the human race for the third time since the Mew project began.

After about three hours of rides and prizes, Elliot bought some ice creams, one strawberry ice cream and the other vanilla ice cream. Elliot held the strawberry ice cream out to Zoey, who accepted it gratefully. Zoey grabbed Elliot's free hand and she led him towards the Ferris wheel. It towered over the entire park with its red metal frame and fifty cabins all hanging precariously around the wheel. They climbed into a cabin and sat down in the seats, the cabin jolted noisily and the wheel started its cycle. The summer sun was slowly beginning to set. Elliot licked his vanilla ice cream and glanced up at Zoey, she held her ice cream carefully in her lap, merely looking at the reddish pink dessert. Elliot lowered his finished dessert and looked at Zoey with slight concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"Zoey, what's wrong? You're not eating," said Elliot as he leant forward slightly. Zoey looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," said Zoey as her eyes returned to staring at her ice cream. "Elliot, do you have any idea who the Blue Knight is?"

Elliot sat back into his seat and ran his fingers through his cat fur soft blonde hair. He couldn't understand why Zoey would ask that, he knew she would want to thank him for saving her but why would she really want to know that much to ask him so openly. Elliot looked up and shook his head, then watched Zoey finish her ice cream.

* * *

The cabin door opened and they saw that the ride had come to an end. Elliot climbed out and waited for Zoey. Zoey began to climb out of the cabin but caught her foot on something. She began to fall. Elliot caught her in his outstretched arms; she then looked up at him. He stared into her eyes, the sunset light looked like they had changed Zoey's eye colour from chocolate to pink, the same colour as her Mew Mew eyes. Her eyes twinkled like stars as Zoey moved into a standing position while she let Elliot support her. He then let go of her arms, still staring into her starlight eyes. She then looked to her feet.

"Sorry, and thank you," said Zoey as she started to walk away from the Ferris wheel. Elliot quickly followed her.

They stopped outside the theme park gates. The metal fences cast long twisting black shadows over the ground. Zoey then turned towards Elliot, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him.

"Thank you for today, it was amazing, and sorry for that awkward question on the Ferris wheel," said Zoey as her eyes continued to twinkle. "I'd better go; I have to mop the floors at the café, bye."

She turned and rushed away, her hair blowing gently behind her. Elliot's eyes followed her as she ran into the setting sun. He smiled to himself as he started walking in the other direction.

* * *

Zoey's thoughts were going through her mind as fast as she was running towards the café. She wanted to know who the Blue Knight was. She owed him for saving her life after all. Her running footsteps echoed through the empty streets in front of the café. She stopped and looked at the café. Zoey had never taken the time to look at the café and admire what was happening in there. Inside those walls was a secret operation that stopped all the Cyniclons plans to destroy the human race, and she was a part of it all. She was the supposed leader of the Mew Mews on the battlefield. She smiled at the thought of her fighting the predasites then destroying them with her Rose Bell. Zoey then walked inside the café.

* * *

Zoey found the mop and bucket sitting in the middle of the room waiting for her, clearly left by one of her friends. She stared into the bowels of the bucket only to see herself reflected in the water. Wanting to get rid of the completely flawless face staring back at her Zoey quickly swished the mop around in the water and started mopping the floor with the moisture, humming her masterpiece of a song under her breath. Just as she reached the chorus of the song Zoey heard a pair of soft footsteps coming towards the dining area. Elliot. Zoey thought to herself. Elliot lived in the café and was the owner, he didn't have to do any work but he always did, he always helped her. Zoey liked that about Elliot, he was always willing to help, even though he didn't have to.

Elliot walked into the room and stood in front of Zoey, she looked up from her moisture-covered floor and into his eyes of pure crystal.

"Hey Zoey, you're still here?" Elliot asked as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Zoey felt the urge to reach out and gently hold his hand there. She quickly pushed it away.

"I've only been here about five minutes," said Zoey as she leant on the top of the mop. Elliot laughed and put his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping to catch you before you left," said Elliot. Zoey looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, as she stood upright. Elliot smiled at her innocently confused expression.

"I was wondering; would you like to go to the beach next week?" Elliot asked. Zoey's expression disappeared and was replaced with her glowing smile.

"Sure, that sounds like fun, for the whole of next week?" Zoey said as her smile faded slightly in curiosity. Elliot nodded and turned to leave, a faint smile was set on his face.

"Be ready to go for tomorrow," said Elliot as he left the room. Zoey knew that during the next week it would be Bridget's eighteenth birthday. Maybe it's a birthday treat for her. Zoey thought to herself and smiled as she continued to mop the floor.

* * *

_And so the slight changes towards her true form have begun. As well as the fact the princess is beginning to realise her emotions to her beloved prince. The princess's courage has been tested in many ways. Soon the time of the revelation will come and the beginning of the time of reckoning will dawn on not only the whole planet but the whole universe as well. So as the princess continues to grow in strength, courage, power and love, it is the way to the beginning of the end._

_

* * *

_

Me: As promised, another chapter updated! Also I apologise if the aliens' attacks are wrong, please tell me the correct ones so I can make this story as good as possible. (Goes back to deep thought)

E.A: Have you done with your thinking time?

Me: No, and stop teleporting in with Dren, it scares some people.

(Leaves room) E.A: Nah, it's too cool.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Do not behave in an overly joyful manner, it will make Zoey and Elliot nicer to me when they pop out of the box._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend Berrygumdrop (formally known as sonxamy) and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Berrygumdrop: Yeah! Let's!

Me and Berrygumdrop: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Me: (Walks into the room) Hi everyone! I'm back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You done with your thinking time?

Me: No, but I've decided not to be overly hyper when I'm happy.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: That's good; you got something out of your thoughts.

Me: Well I do have a brain, you know... (Suddenly switches to happy mood) Plus I finished Chapter 31 this week, and I've now started Chapter 32.

Elliot: At least you're not depressed. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: Well, they didn't insult me today...I'll keep this behaviour.

(Teleports into room with E.A on his arm) Dren: That stupid rota of yours has got me doing your disclaimer again!

(Rolls eyes) Me: It's your turn, so don't complain.

E.A: What? No hyper evil today?

(Sneaky glimmer in eye) Me: Well...If you really want it... (Evil flying demons appear and eyes glow red) Do the disclaimer!

(Shrinks back) E.A: Me and my big mouth...

Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Evil imagery fades and replaced with halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Super angry) Dren: Hey! That's not fair! (Starts going on the rampage)

(Leaving room) E.A: I'll leave you it.

Me: ... (Watching Dren rampage)

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Nineteen!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 19 A Girl with a Porpoise

'_Protecting others will bring a new strength'_

_A girl stood on a sun kissed shore. The sapphire waves of the ocean gently lapped at her feet. The sunset sent an amber glow across the horizon. In a daze the girl floated off the sandy shores of the deserted beach and she glided over so she was hovering above the crashing waves. She clasped the object in her hand, its cool intensity radiating through her fingertips, and dropped it in the ocean, letting it sink deeper and deeper into the sea. It glowed strongly as it sank further and further out of sight. The girl smiled as she floated away into the sunset, back to the life she had grown up in, back to the life that she would one day leave behind for her true self._

_

* * *

_

Zoey sat on top of her perfectly filled suitcase, her bare feet gently kicking against her pale pink sandals on her bedroom floor. The thoughts of going to a beautiful sunny beach ran through Zoey's mind as quick as bullets. She was going to be spending a whole week with her friends Elliot, Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki in a beautiful, luxurious beach house overlooking the sea, as well as having the best view of the sunset. The beach house belonged to Elliot; he used to spend his summers there for weeks and weeks at a time. It was the first time in many years that he'd been there, and the first time he'd be bringing his friends with him. When it was time to meet her friends at the café, Zoey slipped the pale pink sandals onto her feet and picked up her suitcase, then quickly left the house.

* * *

After running through crowded streets Zoey arrived at the café, its splendour overshadowed the other buildings on the other side of the park. Zoey walked up to the white double doors of the café and went inside to see her friends standing around the dining area, each of them with a large suitcase at their side.

"Hey guys," said Zoey as she walked over to join the others. They all looked up and smiled at her.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start packing," said Wesley as he led Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki out of the café. Zoey looked at Elliot and saw he was about to walk out the door.

"Elliot, how are we going to get there? I mean we all can't fit in one car," said Zoey as she walked over to him, standing in the doorway.

"Wesley rented a ride for the week," said Elliot as he grabbed Zoey's hand and led her out the room.

* * *

Zoey, Elliot, Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki stood with their suitcases in the driveway as Wesley drove onto the driveway with their rented ride. It was a bright red minibus. The white racing stripes were streaked down the sides. Wesley leant out the window and smiled at them.

"What do you think?" Wesley asked as he got out the minibus. They all stared at the ride with smiles on their faces.

"Perfect," said Renee as she opened the boot and slung her suitcase and umbrella in. Wesley strapped two surfboards to the top of the minibus. Bridget slung her suitcase and volleyball into the boot while Corina followed suit with her suitcase and Kikki packing a large inflatable ring with her suitcase. Wesley slung his suitcase in and saw that the boot was full.

"We'll have to put your suitcases on one of the back seats," said Wesley as he picked up Zoey and Elliot's suitcases and placed them on the backseat along with two body boards.

Once the cases were all packed they got into their seats. Wesley sat at the driver's seat with Renee next to him. Behind a thin screen seated Bridget at the window seat with Corina at the other side and Kikki squeezed in the middle of them. Behind another thin screen was Elliot sat at the window seat with Zoey sat next to him and their suitcases crushing against her. The body boards digging into her spine. They all buckled their seatbelts then the minibus jolted and they set off.

* * *

As they drove down the roads leading to the beach the sun streaked through the window screens of the minibus. Renee reached into her handbag and produced a pair of black sunglasses, she slipped them on and stared out the window, her hands clasped in her lap. Wesley stole a glance away from the road and looked at her. Her slender, fully developed body, her long dark purple hair. She was truly a work of art.

"Wesley?" Renee asked as she tilted her head towards him.

"Yeah," Wesley responded, keeping his eyes on the road. He tensed slightly.

"Who do the surfboards belong to?" Renee asked as she opened the window, looking at him with her sea blue eyes. The wind blew lightly against her long hair. Wesley relaxed in his seat.

"They're mine and Elliot's." Wesley answered. The two of them went into deep conversation, happy in the other's company.

* * *

The screen thankfully blocked out the sound coming from the middle of the minibus. The noise was unbelievable, especially as it was coming from a ten year old, a thirteen year old and a seventeen year old. They were laughing at something Bridget had said about the three girls she used to hang out with before she became a Mew Mew.

"So they all slipped on the wet floor and ended up getting sent to the principal's office," said Kikki as her laughter began to cease along with the others.

"That's right," said Bridget as she twirled one of her plaits. They all then started to laugh again.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot sat in silence in the backseat, letting the suitcases and body boards crush against them when they turned on the road. Deciding to break the silence Zoey opened her mouth.

"So we're going to your beach house?" Zoey asked as one of the body boards dug into her back.

"That's right," said Elliot as he grasped her hand gently in his. He gave her a warm smile. Zoey looked at him and saw that his teeth were crystal white, like two rows of little pearls sitting in his mouth. She gave a small shy smile back at him. Just then the minibus did a sharp turn, lurching the body boards and suitcases into Zoey's spine, knocking her into Elliot. Zoey looked up at Elliot and saw him looking down at her. His hands gripped onto her slender shoulders and her hands pressed gently against his perfectly sculpted chest. Zoey leant back and stared into her lap, in the hopes of hiding her blushes. She had felt his chest and stared into his crystal blue eyes. The eyes looked at her so worriedly she couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness to see those eyes portray so much caring nature for her. She smiled to herself for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Two hours later they arrived at Elliot's beach house. The house was absolutely massive. It was a two-storey house built like a lodge with a large patio that overlooked the sapphire sea. A balcony stood on the top floor, seemingly joining two rooms together. Everyone got out the minibus and stared at the astounding sight of the beach outside the front door. Zoey took a step towards the beach house.

"Come on guys, let's unpack our stuff and then head to the beach," said Zoey as she got her suitcase out from underneath the body boards. Wesley started unloading the boot at her words. Bridget, Corina and Kikki picked up their unloaded suitcases and Kikki picked up her inflatable ring. Corina and Bridget picked up their body boards and, followed by Kikki, started to walk towards the house. Wesley handed Renee her suitcase and picked up his own and they went to join the others.

Elliot and Zoey meanwhile shut up and locked the car. Zoey picked up Elliot's suitcase in her free hand and she and Elliot joined the others at the beach house front door. Elliot unlocked the front door and they all walked inside, the door didn't creak even after so many years of being unopened. The group then stepped inside. The room was fully lit and the craftsmanship of the furniture was incredible, the living room was joined onto the dining room and the kitchen, also there was a large glass door leading onto the patio overlooking the sea. Kikki and Corina ran towards the closed doors in the room and started to open them. Inside both of them rooms was a bedroom with its own en suite.

"I call this room!" Kikki cried as she ran in the room and closed the door behind her. Corina however silently walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Bridget walked over to the third closed door and opened it to see that it was the same to what Kikki and Corina opened their doors to.

"I'll take this one," said Bridget as she closed the door behind her.

Zoey, Elliot, Renee and Wesley walked upstairs to see four more bedroom doors along a large corridor. Wesley and Renee opened the doors on one side while Zoey and Elliot walked through the doors on the other. Zoey walked into her room to see that she had the room with the balcony; she placed her suitcase on her bed and opened the glass door leading to the balcony. As Zoey leant her elbows on the metal railing she could smell the salty air tingling inside her nostrils and feel the sandy spray blowing up from the beach on her skin. She walked back inside and started unpacking her clothes.

After unpacking her clothes Zoey changed into her pale pink bikini, slid on some pale pink sandals and tied a short white sarong around her waist, it reached halfway down her thighs. She then ran downstairs to see her friends ready and waiting to go to the beach. Kikki dressed in an orange swimming costume with yellow flip-flops on her pixie like feet and her arms wrapped around a monkey print inflatable ring. Corina in a dark blue swimming costume decorated in light blue ribbons with light blue sandals and under her arm a bluebird covered body board. Bridget in a light and dark green striped bikini with light green sandals and under her arm a dolphin covered body board, in her free hand was the white volleyball. Wesley was in a pair of white swimming trunks, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of white sandals, and a dark blue surfboard at his side. Renee dressed in a black bikini with black sandals and a white sarong tied around her waist, it reached her knees. Elliot was in a pair of black swimming trunks, a white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of black sandals and a white surfboard beside him; Zoey smiled at them and walked towards the door.

"Come on, let's go," said Zoey as she opened the door. They all then ran out and headed to the beach.

* * *

When they all arrived at the beach the waves lapping against the shore were as huge as at least ten fully grown men. Kikki ran towards the waves without even a second thought with Bridget and Corina following close behind her with their body boards. Meanwhile Zoey, Elliot, Renee and Wesley set up the umbrella, towels and deckchairs. Wesley, carrying his surfboard, then dashed towards the ocean with Renee slowly walking behind him. Elliot turned his head towards the ocean and looked towards Zoey. She was sat with her arms wrapped around her knees with the shade from the umbrella over her.

"Are you going to come in the sea?" Elliot asked as he picked up his surfboard.

"Maybe later," said Zoey as she twirled a piece of hair with her fingers. Elliot nodded his head then dashed off to join the others in their watery games. Zoey climbed up onto a rock where the waves lightly splashed against her feet. She untied her sarong and placed it on top of the rock to prevent her from getting scratched by the rock's rough uneven surface.

Zoey sat down on the rock and watched her friends play in the ocean. She watched Kikki surfing on her inflatable ring and then falling off when the wave curled around her and made her lose her balance. She watched Corina and Bridget on their body boards getting pushed by the waves towards the beach as though they were racing for the best waves. She watched Renee floating in the sea getting splashed with each on coming wave while her hair spread around her head like mounds of purple thread flowing away from her. And she watched Wesley surf the waves then fall of when he reached the end of the wave that curled around him with his dark brown ponytail flying wildly behind him. Zoey couldn't see Elliot though; she hoped she would see him surf.

* * *

Zoey was taken out of her thoughts when she heard yelling, they were all high and almost squeakier than what she was used to, even Kikki's voice wasn't that high. She turned in the direction of the voices and saw four children shouting at each other. There were three boys, all of them about nine years old, crowded around a girl, about eight years old, crying. Zoey slid off the rock and walked towards the four children, her footsteps barely making a sound on the sand, their shouts getting louder and louder in her ears. She then stopped behind them and listened.

"Tell the truth! We know you're lying!" one boy yelled at the crying girl.

"I'm not! It's true!" the girl cried in between sobs.

"Don't be such a cry-baby! People can't fly!" another boy shouted. The third boy then pushed her to the ground.

Zoey had seen and heard enough. She then took a step forward to make her presence known. The three boys turned around and looked up at Zoey, from her slender, perfectly proportioned body to her flawlessly silky straight brown and ruby red hair. She stood before them like an angel from heaven with her completely floorless appearance.

"Hey, leave her alone," said Zoey as she walked past them and helped the girl to her feet. The three boys then looked at her in anger.

"Or else what?" the third boy asked as he folded his arms. Zoey knelt down on one leg; even kneeling she was more than half his height taller than the boy. She stared intensely at the boy, her eyes brightening to bright pink and the pupils of her eyes turning into slits.

"Do you really want to know?" Zoey asked. Her voice was finely streaked with an evil tone. The three boys took a step away in fear and ran away. Zoey's pupils returned to their circular form and her eyes darkened to their chocolate colouring. She got up and turned towards the girl, who was staring at her in awe.

"You ok?" Zoey asked as she dusted the sand off her knee. The girl nodded.

"Thank you, my name's Cassandra," said Cassandra.

* * *

Cassandra was smaller than the average eight-year-old girl. Her arms and legs poking out of the holes of her t-shirt and shorts like sticks. Her dark brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and her dark brown eyes filled with admiration as she stared up at Zoey. Zoey extended her hand towards Cassandra.

"Would you like to join me and my friends?" she asked. Cassandra looked up at her and nodded her head with a smile on her face. She grabbed Zoey's hand and they walked back to where Zoey's sarong lay on the rock, unmoved by the ever-constant wind. The others looked up and smiled at Zoey and her new friend. Zoey let go of Cassandra's hand and watched her run and dive into the water.

Zoey took her place back on the rock and continued watching her friends playing in the sea with their boards and inflatable. Just then something caught her eye. Elliot, on his white surfboard, rode across the waves as though he commanded them. The waves pushed his board along the tops without the slightest effort. Elliot's smile said it all; he was the master of the sea. His eyes met hers. Zoey's heart started beating faster in her chest, her cheeks getting hotter to the touch. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She pushed the looming thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

The sky turned a shade of amber and the sea grew calmer. The group climbed out of the sea and walked back to the beach house. Cassandra held Zoey's hand as they walked. They stepped onto the patio and Wesley set up a barbeque. Renee stood beside him and helped him cook the food. Corina walked onto the patio carrying a mountain of brightly wrapped presents. Kikki was playing with the stereo system indoors and Bridget sat patiently in a deck chair watching the others rush around. They all stopped and stood in front of her.

"Happy 18th Birthday Bridget!" they cried. Kikki ran onto the patio and they all started dancing.

Kikki grabbed Bridget's hands and they started spinning around. Wesley and Renee were dancing to the beat of the music, his hands gently placed on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. Corina was eating a piece after piece of food. Elliot stood talking to Zoey across the barbeque then walked away and Cassandra came and took a piece of food. Just then something caught Zoey's eye, the hair on the back of her neck standing up, the item glinted in the sunset. It moved at top speed. Before realising what she was doing, Zoey pushed Cassandra to the ground. She felt a breeze rush past her forearm as she plummeted to the floor beside Cassandra.

She looked to see her friends standing in a semi-circle around her. But they weren't looking at her; they were looking at the item that had attacked them. A dagger with a black gold hilt was embedded in the wood. She stood up and helped Cassandra to her feet. Cassandra's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she saw the dagger; she looked up at Zoey.

"Zoey, you just saved my life, how can I," said Cassandra. Zoey shook her head.

"It's nothing, Wesley, Renee, will you take Cassandra home?" Zoey asked as she took a step towards the embedded dagger. Wesley and Renee took Cassandra's hands and started to take her home.

After staring at the dagger for a short time, Kikki, Corina and Bridget walked inside with their arms filled with presents. Only Zoey and Elliot remained on the patio. Zoey's hand coiled itself around the hilt of the dagger and gently pulled the blade out of the wood, her detail orienting eyes absorbing the form and more importantly the sharpness of the miniature sword touching her fingertips. She stole a glance at Elliot from the corner of her eye and saw he was standing millimetres from touching her shoulder with his chest.

"I'm going to get this away from here," said Zoey as she gestured towards the blade. Without hearing Elliot's response she ran out of the open front door.

* * *

Zoey walked down the promenade, the dagger held stiffly in her hand. The crisp night air sending an ocean breeze that brushed against her side. She looked down at the blade again. She knew the sword belonged to Dren and that Cassandra was not the target, Elliot was. Without even a second thought for what she was doing, Zoey sat on a wall, facing the sapphire sea, the dagger held between her legs. The ice cool metal gently brushed against her skin with the evil of its owner radiating from it. Just then she heard a soft padding on the wooden boards of the promenade, it echoed through the night air. Zoey looked towards the origins of the sound and saw Elliot take a seat beside her. Warmth was slowly radiating from him. It warmed Zoey to the core of her soul.

Elliot leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees, looked away from the full moon and looked up into Zoey's eyes.

"You ok, Zoey?" Elliot asked as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. Zoey smiled at him and nodded her head. Elliot's eyes filled with concern, as though he could tell that she was putting on a fake smile, just to keep him happy. He didn't say anything though. Elliot extended his hand towards her.

"May I see the dagger?" he asked. He was so polite that Zoey immediately placed the hilt of the blade into his hand. Zoey watched him as he gently ran his fingers over the blade. At a point halfway towards the hilt, his fingers stayed where they were, he pulled his fingers away and looked at something on them. Elliot looked into Zoey's face.

"Blood," Elliot said as he dropped the dagger to the floor and gently grasped Zoey's forearm.

Zoey looked down at where Elliot held her and saw a flash of dark red, a gash on her arm. It curled around her forearm as a scarlet snake awaiting its next blood feast. Elliot let go of her arm.

"I know that you want to protect people but if you keep losing blood like this, you'll…" Elliot hesitated, his eyes still on the Zoey's arm. "What if you were the target?"

Zoey gripped the wall, the scratchy surface digging into the joints of her fingers. She couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. She clenched her fists in front of her breasts.

"I wasn't the target! You were!" Zoey cried. "That sword's Dren's! He wants you dead!"

When she finished yelling at him Zoey noticed that he had torn off the sleeves of his white shirt and tied them together. Elliot then got up and knelt in front of her.

"Keep still," he whispered in her ear. Zoey let her body relax against him at his words and let him tie the white ligature around her blood-covered forearm. Elliot grasped Zoey's hand and got her to her feet. He stole a glance at the dagger.

"Leave the blade, it'll just return to its master anyway," said Elliot as he led Zoey back to the beach house.

* * *

Elliot opened the front door and gently led Zoey through the door and into the hallway. They then walked into the living room and saw everyone standing in the living room, their arms either folded in anxiousness or their hands clasped in their laps worriedly; at the sound of the door closing, they all turned around and looked at Zoey, their eyes filled with vivid concern.

"Zoey! Where have you been! Elliot had to go out looking for you since you didn't come back!" Corina cried angrily as she stepped towards the wildcat.

Zoey felt her eyes widen at her words, she didn't think she had been gone that long.

"How long have I been gone?" Zoey asked as her hand moved to the makeshift bandage around her upper arm.

"You've been gone nearly three hours." Wesley stated. Zoey sighed deeply and looked at them, her eyes glittering with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, but I was only on the boardwalk about a ten minute walk from here," said Zoey. Just then Renee stepped out of the group and grabbed her firmly by the arm; the bandaged arm.

"Where did you get this?" Renee demanded, her voice was terrifying; but Zoey remained unaffected by her tone, instead she responded.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," she replied softly as she gently eased the wolf's grip on her. "Anyway, we should head to bed; we've had a busy night."

The group nodded their heads reluctantly, they had more questions about the bandage but Zoey clearly wasn't going to answer them, so they all went to bed.

* * *

The following afternoon the clouds hanging over the ocean blocked out the sun. The sea was bare of any people. The group had the beach to themselves. Renee served Bridget's volleyball over the net towards Wesley, he dived and passed it back towards Kikki, and she jumped and served it to Corina, who served it towards Bridget. The ball leapt over the net and was coming towards Cassandra. She jumped and passed it towards Elliot. He served the ball with such vigour, such speed; everyone dived and avoided the ball as it hit the ground.

"This is not fair! There are more of you!" Corina yelled. Wesley picked up the ball and tossed it to Elliot.

"If Zoey plays, then it will be even," suggested Elliot. "Want to play, Zoey?"

Zoey sat beneath the umbrella. Her knees clutched to her chest. When she saw Elliot waving her over, she smiled and got to her feet then ran over to the others.

"Sure, I'm up for a game," said Zoey as she ran her fingers through her hair. The others smiled and Elliot passed the ball to Renee. She tossed the ball into the air.

"Heads up, Zoey!" she called. The ball soared through the air. In front of Zoey's eyes the ball seemed to slow down in the air. She thought it was just her imagination. As quick as lightning, she leapt into the air and smashed the ball into the sand. Kikki knelt to the ground and gripped her hands onto the surface of the ball. She started tugging.

Meanwhile Cassandra walked to Zoey's side.

"That was amazing Zoey, I've never seen anyone move so fast…" Cassandra began but she was cut short, a rumble of thunder was heard across the sky. Black clouds lingered over the ocean, turning it a shade of dark grey.

"I'd best go home, it's not safe to be at the beach during a storm," said Cassandra as she started to walk away. She waved at the group and started making her way towards the pier.

* * *

The hair on the back of Zoey's neck was standing on end, a cold wind swept over them.

"Predasite alert! Predasite alert!" Minimew cried. Zoey looked towards the sea. Suddenly bursting from beneath the surface coming not one predasite, but four, their evil presence towered over the shore in enormous numbers.

"Come on, guys!" said Zoey as she gripped her power pendant. The others nodded.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" the girls cried as they transformed. The girls then started running towards the predasites.

As the others battled the predasites, Zoey saw out of the corner of her eye the waves crashing against the pier. A wave had gripped itself around someone and dragged him or her underwater. Zoey saw immediately that it was Cassandra. Quickly she ran towards the pier and stopped at the edge of the wooden boardwalk. A cold wind rushed over her as she stared into the water, almost stopping her from diving in. Zoey turned away from the water and saw Dren staring back at her, his amber eyes glinting wildly against the darkness of the storm.

"What do you want Dren?" Zoey asked through gritted teeth. Dren took a step towards her and drew out his sword.

"I see you received my present," said Dren as he ran his fingers up and down the edge of the blade. Zoey clenched her fists.

"I told you last time when you tried to kill Elliot, 'you can never come between us,' " said Zoey as she turned back towards the water. "Besides, you missed him by a long shot."

Dren took a step closer towards her; his presence radiated a cold air continually running up Zoey's spinal cord.

"Although I did get something out of it, I got your blood," said Dren, his voice was filled with the cold evil from the icy depths of his soul. He lifted the edge of the blade to his lips and slowly licked its edge, letting Zoey's dried blood trickle down his throat.

Zoey felt a cold hand press itself against her shoulder. It filled her with the pure cold cruelness of Dren. His other hand rested itself on her other shoulder. He leaned in and put his lips to her ear.

"You know you can't fight against it forever," whispered Dren. Zoey stood stupefied, her body tensed at the sound of his words but she didn't know why.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever you mean, I will keep fighting to protect this planet, even if it kills me!" said Zoey as she struggled out of his grip and ran off the edge of the pier. She dived into the water and started to swim against the crashing waves.

* * *

Before she realised what was happening, she swam deeper and deeper into the water, struggling to grab Cassandra's lifeless hand. Then at last she grasped hold and wrapped her arms around the waist of the drowning Cassandra, and Zoey started kicking her legs up towards the surface. Just then she felt a pulling force dragging back down, her arms loosened around Cassandra and she watched her float back up to dry land. She turned towards the force dragging her deeper and deeper into the coral reefs below. Her feet touched sand; it floated up and swirled gracefully around her face. In front of her there was a glowing blue light, it floated towards her and immersed into her body. Her body illuminated in the bright blue light, the colour of the finest blue crystals.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface Corina had her hands poised on the string of her bow, Kikki stood behind her gripping onto her arm where she had been cut; her blood seared through her gaps between her fingers and onto her fur gloved hands, Bridget was on her stomach on the sandy ground, her hand placed over the gash dripping with blood on her cheek. Renee was lashing out with her whip, striking continuously at the creatures with unsuccessful results. The predasites' concrete-like shells protected them from the Mew Mews blows. One predasite knocked Corina to the ground before she could shoot her next arrow; Renee rushed over and knelt by her companions. There wasn't the slightest bit of hope in defeating these monsters.

Suddenly something burst of the surface of the crashing dark grey ocean, sending it into a state of calm. The being that had swum to the surface glowed in a bright blue light, so bright it was blinding. The light had paralysed the predasites. As the sky grew less cloudy and the sun peaking through the gaps in between the clouds, the face of the glowing creature was revealed. It was Zoey. Her body glowed in the brightest light, her cattail swishing gently behind her; she slowly drew out her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as the glowing light around her joined with her weapon. The light destroyed the predasites, the wretched sounds of their howls of pain echoed across the deserted beach. With that the girls reverted to normal and with Wesley ran over to where Cassandra lay floating by the rocks, her head gently bobbing against the beat of the waves. Wesley picked her up and, with the others behind him, walked back to the beach house.

* * *

Zoey, as she returned to her human form, started to slowly float down from the height that the light had taken her, to the gentle lapping waves of the sea and left her floating in the water, moving up and down to the rhythm of the waves. Elliot, who had been standing back from the fighting with Wesley, started running towards the ocean and dived in. He quickly swam towards the floating form of Zoey and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at him. Zoey moved her hand gracefully out of the water and pressed her palm against his moist cheek. Elliot slowly brought her back to the sandy gold shore and lifted her bridal style as though she weighed no more than a bag of flour.

Zoey sat in Elliot's strong, subtly muscular arms, her arms intertwined gently around his neck. She couldn't help but feel how warm he was, how soft his skin felt beneath her fingertips.

"Are you alright, Zoey?" Elliot asked as he placed her on the sandy ground. His hand lingered with hers. Zoey smiled up at him and laughed full heartedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Zoey answered as she intertwined her fingers with his. The warmth of his skin against hers was breathtaking. Elliot drew in a deep breath.

"What was that light, though?" Elliot asked as he drew Zoey to her feet.

"I don't know, it felt so strange, but somehow…it felt kind of, familiar," said Zoey as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes. Without warning Elliot wrapped his arms around her, filling Zoey with the warm security of his being. His gentle breathing slowly blew into her ear.

"Don't make me worry about you like that," he whispered softly into her ear.

Zoey smiled softly into his neck and slowly coiled her arms around it. She closed her bright chocolate eyes and let crystal blue tears slowly trickle down her cheeks and onto his neck. Zoey couldn't understand why she was crying, but she knew that she was crying with tears of happiness. The tears then stopped falling. Elliot loosened his arms around her waist and grasped gently onto her hand.

"Will we encounter that light again?" Elliot asked as he led Zoey back to the beach house.

"I don't know." Zoey replied. But somehow, deep inside her soul, she had the feeling that they would find out soon enough.

* * *

They stood outside the beach house and Elliot opened the door. Zoey slowly walked inside and saw Cassandra sitting with a hot towel wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of boiling tea grasped tightly in her hands. Zoey rushed over and knelt by her side.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Zoey asked. Cassandra looked at her and smiled, she then nodded her head.

"I'm fine, although I wish I could thank the person who saved me, they were so fast in the water, you could have mistaken them for a dolphin…or a mermaid," said Cassandra as she slowly drew the tea to her mouth. After about an hour Cassandra felt better and went home, she waved goodbye to her new friends.

* * *

On the last evening before they were meant to be going back home, Zoey sat on the edge of a large rock pool, about the size of a small swimming pool and just under two metres deep, her foot elegantly dangled just above the watery surface. Zoey watched the golden orange sun slowly set in the middle of the horizon. Just then she heard a set of gentle padding footsteps, they then stopped behind her. She turned around and saw Elliot standing above, in a pair of black swimming trunks; the same black band around his neck as he had been wearing all week. Zoey quickly turned away, wanting to hide her blushes and continued to stare at the sunset, she felt so exposed; she knew she should have opted to wear a one piece instead of a bikini, being as uncomfortable with her perfect body as she was. Elliot knelt down on one knee and leant over to whisper in her ear, his arms poised at the ready.

"Is something wrong, Elliot?" Zoey asked as she looked at him out of the corner of her beautiful chocolate eye.

"No." Elliot replied. "But, you haven't been in the water apart from when you saved Cassandra, so…"

Without warning Elliot picked her up in his arms and threw her into the water as though she weighed no more than a beach ball. Zoey squealed as she flew through the air and bombed into the water, sending her underwater. She would have swam up for air but something was holding her back, instead she watched as Elliot dived in and swam to her side; his sunlight blond hair floated around his face like a halo and his bare skin looked as though it were glowing, a small smile was set on his lips.

Just then something overtook them, maybe it was the summer heat, maybe it was something more powerful, they didn't know; but somehow they were floating closer and closer together, bubbles moved around them as they closed the watery space between them. Elliot wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist and pressed her subtly defined curves against his torso, while Zoey gently placed her hands on his subtly strong shoulders; slowly they were drawing closer together, their bangs mixing together into a river of sunlight blond and brown and ruby red, almost like fire. Their intertwined hair resembled the burning that was searing in each of their chests, something so strong and so strange, it was almost unbelievable. They stared into the others' gloriously glowing eyes, Elliot's hands moved from her waist to having one on the small of her back while the other made its way to caressing her cheek; while Zoey's moved to placing one tenderly against his neck and the other slowly running through his hair, finally the distance closed between them. Their lips met. As though they were possessed, they kissed with such burning passion and raw love they could have set the entire pool ablaze; they didn't even have to go up for air, the water seemed to be moving them back up to the surface. They were back in the air again but they passionate exchange still didn't falter, the air only seemed to make their kisses together ever more urgent; finally they slowly separated, and their minds became clear once more. Now they stared at each other in shock, completely unknowing of how much they were in control of their actions they were in that single moment. They had set rules about their friendship and they had broken every single one in less than five minutes.

* * *

_The princess realises her feelings for her prince, the time of reckoning is coming, she must be ready for the moment of truth, and soon they will see the princess for what she really is. And her prince will constantly remain by her side._

_

* * *

_

Me: Yay! Finally! Zoey and Elliot kiss! Plus I think this is my longest chapter ever.

E.A: How do you know?

Me: According to my Word Document, with the size font I've used, it is 20 pages long.

(Leaves room) E.A: That's a lot of writing... Where's Dren by the way?

Me: (Laughing awkwardly)

(In a storage closet, Dren is bound and gagged, screaming, with snakes!)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Let Dren out when he's learnt his lesson...or when it's his turn to do the disclaimer again, whichever comes first._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend Berrygumdrop and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Berrygumdrop: Yeah! Let's!

Me and Berrygumdrop: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

Me: (Walks into the room with moody aura) Hi, I'm in a bad mood so don't bother me if you don't want your head bitten off.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Do we want to know what happened during the week that's made you like this?

Me: You can if you want, but I wouldn't push it. Plus I've still got my katana so it wouldn't be wise either.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Right...If you need us to listen to your problems, let us know.

Me: Thanks... (Suddenly switches to happy mood) Now, I'm happy to be back and updating this chapter!

Elliot: And she's back to normal. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: Well, at least they said they'd listen.

(Teleports into room with Tarb) Sardon: Looks like it's our turn to do the disclaimer.

(Rolls eyes) Me: Kinda obvious, don't you think?

Tarb: Don't mock my smarts!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 20 Daughter of the Year

'_Family secrets unfolding will lead to unexpected emotions'_

It had been a week since they had come back from their vacation to the beach. The late June air blew through the open windows of Café Mew Mew. A long Saturday afternoon of customers and cleaning, although now at 6:00pm they were closing up for a chilled out Sunday with only half the work. Corina sat with Renee slowly sipping at a boiling hot cup of tea and watching the older female eat a blackcurrant tart delicately in her hands. Bridget was clearing the tables with a moist towel, the water oozed slowly out of the fabric and onto her palms; its tingly moisture sent a radiating sensation through her fingers. Meanwhile Wesley, Zoey and Kikki were in the kitchen.

Wesley sat with his hands wrapped around a dry cloth, effortlessly drying the silverware in quick flicks of the fabric. Zoey stood beside Kikki washing the dishes of the so many customers from mere hours ago, the constant burning on the back of her neck had became more and more frequent, but less and less noticeable; it was nothing more than the tickle of a little feather floating elegantly around on the skin. Kikki suddenly slumped against her, the lightweight of her body was no more than a slight pressure to Zoey, and she looked down into Kikki's face and saw that she had fainted. Zoey had noticed that Kikki had been slightly off colour since they had gotten back from the beach, looks like what was wrong has finally revealed itself.

"Kikki, are you alright?" Zoey cried as she tried to support her. Kikki was mumbling something under her breath.

"The taps are dancing…Little Sprouts…Got to go…" Kikki mumbled. Zoey placed her hand on Kikki's shoulder; it was as hot as boiling water, she could tell what was wrong but she had to be sure.

"Wesley!" Zoey cried. Wesley looked up from the shining silverware and saw Zoey with the unconscious Kikki.

"Zoey, tell the others what happened, I'll take Kikki to where you were nursed," said Wesley as he slowly picked Kikki up in his arms. Zoey nodded her head, she then watched him carry Kikki to the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining area Bridget, Renee and Corina were decorating for a party, not just any party, but Kikki's 11th birthday party. Elliot walked down the stairs and, without talking to the group in the room, walked into the kitchen, he saw Kikki being lifted by Wesley into the medical room next door and Zoey standing in the middle of the kitchen, her slender frame standing out perfectly in the middle of this occurrence. He walked to her side but didn't dare touch her; they were still rebuilding the friendship they had shaken up so abruptly.

"Zoey, what happened?" Elliot asked. Zoey looked up at him with anxious eyes.

"Something's wrong with Kikki, I don't know for sure but I think it might be the flu," said Zoey as she looked away from him and towards the door that Kikki was lying behind.

* * *

Within minutes the group were in the medical room, standing beside the bed, Kikki lay upon it breathing quickly, sweat slowly trickled down her forehead. Zoey knelt down next to her head and placed a moist towel on Kikki's forehead. Sweat stopped moving down her face, her breathing slowed. She then continued to mumble.

"Little Sprouts…Got to go…" she muttered, repeating the same words over and over again. Elliot knelt down beside Zoey and looked at her with his bright crystal blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Elliot asked as he stole a glance towards Kikki's sleeping form. Zoey shook her head; she couldn't understand what she was talking about apart from the fact that it was important.

"Corina, Bridget, see if you can find anything with the name 'Little Sprouts,'" said Zoey as she looked at them out of the corner of her eye. They nodded their heads and rushed out the room to the phone book on the counter.

Corina sat with the phone book in her lap and Bridget with a pen and paper in her hand. The only place in the city with the name 'Little Sprouts' was a day care centre. With the book pressed tightly to her chest, Corina ran back to the others with Bridget following suit. Renee passed them on the way to the door; they knew she had a photo shoot that evening so had to go.

"A day care centre?" said Wesley, sounding quite surprised.

"Yeah, but what would Kikki have to do with a day care centre?" Corina asked as she looked towards Zoey, who was crouching over the sleeping Kikki. Elliot, who was kneeling beside her, stood up and looked at them.

"Go to this day care centre and find out, Zoey can bring Kikki and catch up with you later," said Elliot as he looked towards Zoey for a response to his suggestion. She nodded her head. With Zoey's nod, Bridget and Corina left the café and started to head to this day care centre.

* * *

When they arrived, the playground was empty of people, no children, no carers, nothing. Corina, with Bridget following behind her, walked up to the glass door; a little girl with dark blonde hair was playing inside. She looked like a miniature Kikki with her two little plaits just touching her small shoulders, the girl looked up to the two faces staring back at her and let out a loud scream. A woman came running and picked up the child, she then opened the glass door.

"How dare you scare an innocent little girl!" the woman cried as the little girl cried in her arms. She looked as though she was going to hit them when two people came walking up into the playground, the one girl supporting the other. Distracted by the new arrivals they all stopped their actions.

Zoey supported Kikki as they walked from the café to this day care centre, Zoey slowly walking with Kikki as she leant against her. She could tell that Kikki was still weak from her fainting spell, but she couldn't persuade her to stay in bed and not come to this place. Throughout the time they were walking, Kikki's vision was continually getting clearer; as a sign to show that she was recovering. At last they stopped in front of the three females outside the building, Corina and Bridget looking almost terrified at the woman in front of them. She was a tall and considerably thin woman; with pale grey eyes that had dark lashes around them, and light brown hair in an angled bob, framing her face.

The little girl was put down and she came rushing towards Kikki, her short arms outstretched as she ran over to them; they then wrapped around Kikki's waist.

"Big sister!" the girl cried. Her two plaits swinging behind her. Kikki smiled a weak smile down at her.

"Hey Heidi," said Kikki as she attempted to wrap her free arm around the child. Zoey, Bridget and Corina looked at the two young girls stupefied, they didn't know that Kikki had a little sister; in fact they didn't know anything about her family at all. The woman picked up on this fact by the expressions on their faces.

"You don't know about their family, do you?" the woman asked. The three girls shook their heads.

"Well, I'll tell you. Kikki is the eldest of the children, not only does she have a sister, but she also has four little brothers as well. About two years ago, Kikki's mother fell ill and died of the disease. Her father, on the other hand, is alive; but is travelling the world, mastering as many forms of material arts as he can. He has been away for about three years. Anyway, as soon as Kikki's mother fell ill, Kikki took on the roll of doing all the housework and taking care of her younger siblings. It's sad that someone so young has to take on such a responsibility," the woman explained. With Kikki's tale told, Zoey, Bridget and Corina said goodbye to the woman and started taking Kikki and Heidi home, with Heidi leading the way.

* * *

When they arrived at Kikki's home, which was a large detached house with a big courtyard and a large brick wall surrounding it, Kikki, who had gained back her ability to walk, opened the front door. At that moment four black haired boys came running towards them, all of them yelling the words 'I'm hungry'. Kikki attempted to calm them down but no avail came. Seeing that Kikki needed assistance, Zoey walked in and headed straight for the kitchen, the group slowly followed behind her. They watched as Zoey tied an apron around her waist and lifted a frying pan off the sideboard.

"Bridget, Corina, go out and get some overnight stuff, we're having a birthday sleepover, and Kikki, while you recover, we will take care of everything," said Zoey as she spread some cooking oil around the pan. The two older girls nodded and walked out the house. The others watched in awe as Zoey cooked a feast fit for a king.

About an hour later, Bridget and Corina returned with as much sleepover gear as they could carry between them. They entered the house to see that the young children had all gone to bed, while Zoey and Kikki sat in the living room drinking cups of freshly brewed tea, the teapot sitting in the middle of the glass coffee table. Zoey looked up and walked over to the girls in the doorway, helping them with their gear. Thirty minutes later they had all snuggled down and were sleeping around Kikki's bedroom; their soft breathing was the only sound to be heard.

* * *

The following morning, as the sun was rising, Zoey awoke from her slumber; the other three girls lay sound asleep on their pillows. Quietly climbing out of the blankets entangled around her, Zoey got dressed and cleaned up. On the note she had left for the other girls, she wrote that she was doing the early shift at the café and that she would be back at 04:00pm that afternoon, with the note she left a set of earplugs and a pen and paper for Kikki to write what needed to be done for the day. Zoey sighed as she left the house, she hated leaving them to sort out this predicament, but she had to work at the café and protect the human race from the Cyniclons. On that note she slowly walked away into the sunrise.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the others awoke and saw the note left by Zoey, Kikki quickly grabbed the pen and paper and started writing what needed to be done, then she placed the earplugs in her ears and went back to sleep. Bridget and Corina looked at the list and saw what needed to be done.

07:00am Wake up

07:15am get washed

07:30am get dressed

08:00am Breakfast

08:30am Morning exercises

10:00am Snack time

10:30am Homework

12:00pm Lunch

12:30pm Chores

02:00pm Snack time

02:30pm Play time

05:00pm Tidy up

06:00pm Dinner

06:30pm Clean up

07:30pm Story time

08:30pm get ready for bed

09:00pm Bed

The list was considerably long compared to many others they had seen. They looked at the clock, 06:45am. Only fifteen minutes to get ready and begin the list, they knew they had better get started.

* * *

In the hours that followed Bridget and Corina dealt with as much as they could handle, the first three tasks on the list were simple enough as they only had to make sure that the children did as they were asked. The trouble began to start as soon as the breakfast Bridget made was set on the table, the young siblings started to argue and squabble in loud voices that could burst anyone's eardrums. By the time lunch came the situation hadn't changed except that it was a different meal. The young children had squabbled, and had fought with each other throughout the morning exercises, homework and snack time.

The constant noise they were making caused Kikki to awaken from her slumber; she removed the earplugs and walked down to the living room to see her siblings bouncing up and down on the tired forms of Bridget and Corina. Shocked at the sight she was seeing something inside just snapped.

"Quiet already!" she yelled. The five children stopped immediately and looked at their sister. Corina and Bridget looked at her as well; she had saved them from the amused wrath of her younger siblings. Once her siblings had left the room, Kikki led her friends out the house.

"I'll take care of everything, tell Zoey when you see her that I'm better and that she doesn't need to come back," said Kikki. Bridget and Corina didn't argue then waved goodbye to her and left the premises. The moment they were out of sight and Kikki had shut the door, she slumped against the door; she was still weak and if a predasite attacked her that very second she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

* * *

When that thought had been out of her mind for a millisecond, an explosion came from outside the door. Kikki quickly opened the door and ran out the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried as soon as she saw Tarb on the roof of her house. Then she saw a strange chicken predasite, its body laden with machine gun bullets. Kikki then sneezed, the warm moisture from her nose and mouth soak into her gloved hand. Tarb started laughing.

"You're sick, you should have stayed in bed, there's no way you can beat this predasite on your own," said Tarb as he gestured his predasite to attack her.

"Just watch me!" she cried weakly. The predasite began shooting at her, and she started running to avoid the bullets. After five minutes of running in circles, Kikki began to feel weak in the knees. The predasite then bound her with an enormous peach coloured worm. She struggled against her prison but the bonds keep getting tighter and tighter, Kikki couldn't do anything about it. She knew she was in big trouble.

* * *

Suddenly a bright pink light appeared, a being stepped out of it and forward came Zoey, fully transformed and ready to kick Cyniclon and predasite butt.

"How dare you attack Kikki in her time of sickness, fighting an opponent with such an unfair advantage is low, even for the Cyniclons! So I promise that if you dare try something like this again, I will make sure that you never get the chance to again!" Zoey cried as she leapt at the predasite.

She kicked the predasite in the chest, whacked away the machine gun and smacked it on the head with its own weapon. Zoey then drew out her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as the predasite was destroyed. Tarb shook his fist at them and disappeared into thin air. The worm that bound Kikki disappeared and she returned to her human form, within seconds she dropped to the floor and fell asleep. Zoey, as she returned to normal, rushed over to the sleeping Kikki's side and picked her up in her arms. She then carried her inside the house and placed her in bed, then walked out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the café, Elliot, Wesley, Renee, Bridget and Corina watched the entire battle. Zoey's poetic speech before she attacked was stuck in their minds, she cared enough to show that if any of them were harmed, she would make sure they never got a second chance, that she would kill them if they tried again. The three Mew Mews walked back up the stairs to the café dining area, the crowd in the café was extraordinary, there had never been so many people in the café at one time, and Zoey and Kikki weren't there to help them. Renee and Bridget started serving the customers as quickly as they could, serving the food that Wesley passed them in the kitchen, and even Corina was helping out because of their short-handedness.

Elliot sat downstairs watching the screen, the battle may have been over but something in the back of his mind was telling him that there was more to this attack than meets the eye, that there was some ulterior motive behind it all. His suspicion was confirmed when he realised that the Cyniclons were hoping to expose the Mew Mews' identities to the people of the city, like placing an attack in front of Kikki's house, a public area that pedestrians passed on a daily basis. It was so obvious now that he thought about it; he would have to tell Zoey about this as soon as he saw her again and hopefully rebuild their friendship.

Meanwhile, back at Kikki's house, Zoey looked at the list that Kikki had left for Bridget and Corina; there was still other tasks left to do. So tying an apron around her waist, Zoey walked into the kitchen to see Kikki's younger siblings messing about with the ingredients scattered about the kitchen. She slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle. The children stopped moving at the sound.

"Ok, your sister is in bed sick, and behaving this way isn't helping her on a speedy recovery," said Zoey as she cleaned up the kitchen. The surfaces sparkled when she had finished.

"Why shouldn't we? We've done this and Kikki doesn't yell," the youngest, Heidi cried. Zoey knelt down on the floor so that her eyes met with the four six year olds and the five year old.

"Kikki has spent her time looking after all of you because she loves you, now it's time to show how much you love her, behave yourselves and help her, because without your help the sickness she has will come back again, only it may be even worse, you don't want to lose your sister, do you?" Zoey asked soberly. The young siblings shook their heads and started towards the cleaning supplies, they then started cleaning the house with Zoey. She then walked into Kikki's room and placed a moist towel on her forehead, letting the cool moisture soak into Kikki's brow. Zoey smiled and left the room.

* * *

Kikki awoke hours later to see the sun setting outside her bedroom window, her eyes widened at the sight. It was around lunchtime when she fell asleep, and now it was already sunset. A moist towel slid off her forehead and she walked out of her bedroom door to see her younger siblings cleaning the landing, they were scrubbing the floor with yellow sponges. She couldn't believe her eyes, they had never cleaned anything in their lives; but they looked as though they had been doing it as soon as they could walk. Suddenly she heard the soft padding of footsteps coming up the stairs, Kikki looked towards the stairway and saw someone she never thought she would see again; her mother was carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups of tea. Kikki rubbed her eyes and the sight of her mother faded, and was replaced with the reality; it was Zoey, not her mother.

"I see you're awake, how are you feeling, Kikki?" Zoey asked as she stood in front of Kikki. She looked up at Zoey's face and smiled, then walked back into her room.

Zoey stepped inside with the tray and placed it on the bedside table; she then took a seat beside Kikki on her bed. Kikki looked at her with her orange tinged orbs. Zoey tilted her head slightly, she was confused at why Kikki was looking at her the way she was. Kikki understood and smiled.

"You know, Zoey? I've never really noticed before, but you remind me of my mom, the way you take care of us, protect us…" said Kikki as she placed her head onto Zoey's lap. Without warning tears start falling from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, she couldn't understand why she was crying. Zoey then started stroking her blonde hair, as though to comfort her. It was working.

"Kikki, your actions since your mother's death have contributed to your illness, don't keep fighting the world on your own, talk to someone about your problems and they will help anyway they can, trust me, it helps…" said Zoey as the sun continued to set. Kikki continued to cry into Zoey's lap, letting her tears soak into the clothes of who she thought of as the mother of the Mew Mews.

* * *

_More events are beginning to unravel, as the time of reckoning draws closer, soon the beginning of the end will come. With an extraordinary story unfolding before us, amazing secrets are coming to light. Love will be the only survivor._

_

* * *

_

Me: I know that the Mew Mews were revealed to everyone in episode 11, but I wanted it to go on a little longer in secret.

E.A: What's the point?

Me: It gives them time to figure out what the Cyniclons true intentions are.

(Leaves room) E.A: Right... Where's Dren?

Me: (Laughing awkwardly)

(Still in a storage closet, Dren is bound and gagged, screaming, with snakes!)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Work out way for Dren to stop losing his temper whenever it's his turn to do the disclaimer._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend Berrygumdrop and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Berrygumdrop: Yeah! Let's!

Me and Berrygumdrop: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

Me: (Walks into the room with relaxed and very happy aura). I'm so glad to be back to writing.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Any reason for the happiness?

Me: Well, I've done really well with some Mock Exams, and I've got a date (we're going as friends) for my Year 11 prom!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Good for you, been a good week then?

Me: You bet! And now, I'm happy to be updating this chapter!

Elliot: We'll leave you to it. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: ...Anyway, a very loyal reviewer has requested that I include them in the commentary before and after the chapter. And I believe that as a writer, it is my obligation that I write them in. Right, Saki-chama?

(Suddenly appears in room) Saki-chama: It's nice to be here, shall we get on with the disclaimer?

(Smiles) Me: Yes, let's.

Me and Saki-chama: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty One!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 21 The One flew that out of the Mew Mew Nest

'_Helping a friend with fear will lead to new discoveries'_

It had been a month since Kikki's birthday, the boiling July sun beating down on the bodies of those in the city; Zoey walked the streets, unaffected by the crisp summer heat. She walked into the café humming the song she had written under her breath, even though it was a Saturday the café wasn't considerably crowded; even her friends weren't there. Knowing almost instinctively where they were, Zoey quickly headed towards the basement to see what was going on.

When she entered through the door, Zoey saw her friends gathered around an injured animal, a duck to be precise. She walked cautiously towards them and looked at the poor creature; it was bleeding and looked as though it were on the barrier of life and death. Her friends looked up at her and Zoey saw that they were just as confused as she was. Suddenly from behind them Elliot and Wesley walked in, Wesley holding a vial of something that glowed bright blue. Kikki was the first to speak.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to the blue substance. Wesley then removed the cork from the vial.

"This is the substance that Zoey seemed to merge with at the beach last month," said Wesley. He looked at Elliot, to show that he was going to explain more.

"After running some tests on it, we discovered that it will enhance your powers and heal any injuries that you may encounter, also we hope to use this to create more powerful attacks against the Cyniclons," said Elliot as Wesley poured the substance on the wounded duck. It started flapping its wings almost instantly, all but Zoey's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's completely cured, what's it called?" Bridget asked quietly. Wesley shrugged his shoulders.

"Blue Aqua," Zoey proclaimed in a solemn whisper. Everyone looked at her surprised. They couldn't understand why Zoey could think of a name so quickly. Zoey couldn't believe it either, the words just seemed to roll right off of her tongue; it was as though she knew what it was.

"Well, this Blue Aqua will be of some use to us in the future," said Elliot as he handed the animal to Zoey. "Free him in the park."

With the duck in her arms, she made her way out the café and to the lake in the park.

* * *

Zoey knelt on the lake's bank as she released the bird back into the wild; it quickly swam away. As she watched the animal disappear into the distance, Zoey couldn't help but think about the strange feeling she could feel emanating from Corina, it felt like fear, as though she was getting afraid of what she was. She tried to push the thoughts away but couldn't, as though she knew something was going to happen tomorrow that could change everything. Looking at the sky, Zoey slowly walked back to the café and letting the warm sun beat down gently on her ivory like skin.

* * *

That night however, wasn't so pleasant. Zoey tossed and turned in her bed, her sheets getting tangled around her struggling body; large beads of sweat slowly dripped from her brow. She refused to scream though, she had never screamed because of her nightmares in her entire life and she wasn't going to start now, at the age of fourteen. Zoey was practically in pain, her nightmare getting more and more terrible. In a split second, her eyelids opened, Zoey sat upright in her bed, trying not to scream for her parents. She covered her mouth, in shock of the dream she had abruptly awoken from, she didn't know whether it was just nothing more than a terrible nightmare or a prophecy of what was to come in the near future. All she knew was that something was going to happen to Corina.

In the dream, she was sitting on a bed of clouds, overlooking the entire city. And she wasn't the only one up there, Corina was shaking with fear because behind her there was a pair of pale blue wings on her back; the feathers from them slowly floated up and tickled Zoey's face. There were bluebirds screeching around the shivering girl, as though to say that she must fly with them and Corina was shaking her head violently. Zoey could see that she couldn't get rid of the wings, so she started running towards Corina, to comfort her. No matter how much she ran, Zoey wasn't getting any closer to her friend; while Corina abruptly stood up and walked to the edge of the cloud, she closed her eyes and jumped, causing the wings on her back disappearing. Zoey screamed Corina's name yet nothing but air left her lips, although she was now able to run towards the edge of the cloud. Upon reaching the edge, Zoey tried to grasp Corina's hand but it was too late, she had faded out of sight. She then wrapped her arms around herself, shaking violently. The feathers that were on Corina's back floated in front of her then joined together to form a glowing pink light, the same light that she had seen in many of her recent dreams. Zoey reached out to touch the shining orb, yet before she could she woke up.

* * *

The following morning, when Zoey walked into the café she was welcomed with a room full of worried customers and frightened employees. In the centre of it all was Corina, who was practically shouting at everyone who spoke to her, no matter what they were about to say. Kikki was trying to hide behind the taller form of Bridget, who was fidgeting while holding up a tray that was hiding her eyes; avoiding contact with Corina's. Renee and Wesley stood on the sidelines, watching as the angry Corina started to lash out at everyone around her. Elliot was nowhere in sight. Zoey slowly started walking towards her, as a way of going unnoticed by the violent essence coming from her friend; it worked. She stood behind Corina while avoiding her punches and kicks towards her, as another punch came close to her chest, Zoey reacted as quickly as lightning and blocked the punch with little effort. She gave a comforting smile to Corina.

"Are you ok, Corina?" Zoey asked. Her voice no more than a whisper, Corina looked at her with angry and startled eyes. No one else had dared step this close to her while she was throwing a temper tantrum, let alone stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't understand. Seeing a moment of weakness in the thirteen year old, the rest of the Mew Mew team came over and led Corina into the kitchen. Corina struggled against her captors.

* * *

The Cyniclons sat in their dome laboratory, the bubbling chemicals created comforting sounds around them; as though their scientific experiments kept them calm on this alien planet they were on. Dren slowly got to his feet after their discussion was finished.

"This substance the Mew Mews have discovered, Blue Aqua, is a clear sign that Princess Mew Mew is among them," said Dren as he ran his fingers along the sharp edge of his blades. A thought flashed through his mind. Last month Zoey's innocent expression proved that his assumption was correct. She had no idea what he was talking about; she wasn't told. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Sardon's voice.

"We'll need this Blue Aqua in order to capture the princess," said Sardon in a solemn voice. Tarb nodded his head violently. Dren's mind then came up with a plan.

"Prepare a predasite, we're going to steal that Blue Aqua," said Dren as he walked out the laboratory and to his chambers.

* * *

The Mew Mews stood in a semi-circle around Corina, the girl still trembling in anger; yet no one understood why. Zoey took a step towards her.

"I'll ask again, are you ok, Corina?" Zoey asked, slightly louder this time. It was then that Elliot came walking through the door; he paused for a moment as he looked at the others before silently heading down to the basement. All but Zoey's eyes followed him confused, they all knew that it was him and Zoey who kept the peace between them and kept them under control. It wasn't like him to leave Zoey to the work. Zoey kept her soft chocolate eyes on Corina, waiting for an answer to her question. Corina tore her eyes away from the basement door and looked at the wildcat leader, her dark brown eyes blazing in anger.

"Am I ok? Am I all right? Is that all you can say?" Corina ranted, her hands clenching back and forth between fists and trembling hands. "Well, let me tell you something. No! I am not all right! I am a freak! I am part bird! And it's only going to get worse the longer it is inside my body! I never wanted this! I wanted to be an ordinary girl! Not an Earth saving mutant!"

Corina was really trembling now; her body was continually shaking as she screamed out her pain into the others' ears. Zoey however remained unintentionally calm, even though her ears rang with Corina's anger. Corina stared at Zoey as though even she couldn't understand what she was going through, so she pushed past her and stormed out the café; clearly saying that she no longer wanted to be a part of the Mew Mew project.

* * *

Zoey stood as still as a statue as Corina walked out the door of the café, her heart pounding wildly in her chest; she had known something like this was going to happen, the dream she'd had last night proved it. She shivered as she walked out the kitchen and changed into her pink waitress uniform, before serving customers as quick as she could run, which was pretty fast due to the fact that she was infused with a wildcat. The others slowly came out the kitchen and, following her example, started to work until they could think of a plan of action. Within the hour however, their fears were confirmed when a white rectangular box was delivered by one of Corina's servants; Zoey bravely opened the peculiar package to reveal that it contained Corina's blue uniform and power pendant. Zoey felt unusually disorientated, her head was spinning, her dreams were coming true, she hated the feeling that if this dream had come true, the others she had might follow suit. Without so much as a second thought, she took the box to the kitchen and placed it on the work surface, Zoey turned to see her friends staring at her through the swinging doors between the kitchen and the dining area; in the hopes of calming their nerves, she gave them a warm smile.

"I'm going to talk to Elliot, see if we can do something about this," said Zoey as she made her way to the basement door. Not looking back, Zoey elegantly walked down the basement stairs and into the dark room.

* * *

Elliot was sitting in front of one of the many computer monitors, tapping the keys on the keyboard quickly; his expression was a vision of perfect calm. Zoey waited at the doorway for him to look up at her; within seconds he did just that.

"Hey Zoey, I heard what happened from down here," said Elliot as he leant back in his chair. Zoey walked to his side and was only millimetres from touching his shoulder with her arm.

"Yeah, one of her staff brought a package containing her uniform and power pendant," said Zoey, she watched Elliot stand up. They stood face to face, their eyes met.

"We need to think of a way to get her back," said Zoey calmly. Elliot could see there was a deeper meaning as to why she was so calm; he was thankful that they had solved their dilemma.

"You saw this coming in a dream, didn't you?" Elliot asked. He saw that his words shocked Zoey; she quickly composed herself and nodded her head.

"Thankfully, it wasn't as dramatic," said Zoey with what sounded like a sigh of relief. "How can we persuade her to come back?"

* * *

Without knowing what was happening, Elliot slowly wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, a form of comfort, which Zoey happily acknowledged, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into it. They stayed like that for only a moment, as they slowly looked into the other's eyes, both of them were glowing orbs of light; they didn't know what was happening between them, as though something had possessed them. Their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other. Their lips met in a single intense moment.

In moments their arms were wrapped around each other and their hands slowly roaming across the others' bodies, Elliot had one hand on the small of her back while the other was sewing itself through her luxurious brown and ruby red locks and holding her head firmly so that the fierce intensity of the kisses could continue; meanwhile Zoey had one of her hands holding the back of his neck tenderly, while the other ran its fingers through his soft sunlight blond hair as they continued their passionate exchange. They didn't know how long they were kissing each other, and they didn't care; in their subconscious opinion the person before them was the only being who existed in their perfect harmony, it was as though nothing could stop them from enjoying the sweet taste of the others' lips.

* * *

Their uncontrollable passion ended with one final gentle and loving kiss. That kiss quickly brought them out of their trance. Both of them realising what was happening, they quickly removed themselves from each other; Zoey felt her cheeks grow hotter and hotter to the touch and her heart beating painfully in her chest, she put a finger to her lips and licked it slightly; she was surprised to have the taste of vanilla joyfully tickling the tip of her tongue, she didn't know why but she liked it.

There was nothing but silence between the two teenagers. Hoping to break the awkwardness between them Zoey decided to speak.

"As I was saying, how can we persuade her to come back?" Zoey asked as calmly as she could, her eyes on her feet. Elliot returned to his seat and leant back in it, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

"Well, I'd have to say that you have to show her that she isn't alone in this situation, that you have to show her that the reason you fight is to protect not just the planet, but the people you care about as well. Take Renee with you as well, two people are better than one," said Elliot as he looked up at Zoey for the first time since their awkward moment. His cheeks were no longer contrasting with the colour of his ivory skin.

"Thanks Elliot," said Zoey as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Zoey, I..." Elliot began but the wildcat stopped him.

"We'll talk about it later." Zoey said as she made a quick escape. Once she had left the room, Elliot licked his lips and tasted the sweet taste of strawberries; a small smile slowly spread across his face. He then looked at the glowing orb in the centre of the room, the Blue Aqua; there were so many questions to be answered about this strange substance, although the main question was, was it safe to use for powering up the Mew Mews? Elliot knew he had to find out.

* * *

The group upstairs had been serving customers all day, while trying to think of a plan of action to get Corina to come back to the Mew Mews. By the time they were closing the café for the night, Zoey still hadn't come back up from the basement; the sun was sending streaks of amber light dancing through the window panes as it set. As the sky slowly darkened, they all saw Zoey come up from the basement with a pink flush in her cheeks and a stunned look on her face, they all then returned to their work; Wesley and Renee stole a glance at each other and smiled, something that went unnoticed by all but Zoey. Zoey walked over to the package containing Corina's belongings and opened the lid; she slid the power pendant out the box and placed it in her pocket, going completely unnoticed by her team. Zoey then tapped Renee on the shoulder and whispered Elliot's plan into her ear; the wolf nodded her head and they quickly walked out of the café, Corina's power pendant bouncing gently in Zoey's pocket, she and Renee then began making their way to Corina's house in the late summer sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, burrowing underneath the café, the Cyniclons were planning with their evil intentions to steal the Blue Aqua, their clawed fingers flexing as they thought of grasping the throats of the Mew Mews and suffocating them to death. Finally they reached their destination, directly underneath the basement where the Blue Aqua was being held; Dren drew out his pointed metal blades.

"Dragon Strike!" he yelled as black and red lightning bolts shattered the earth above like glass. The glowing light of Blue Aqua shined upon them, he reached out to grab it when someone yelled behind them.

"Don't touch that Blue Aqua," Bridget cried as she revealed her castanets from behind her back. Dren quickly wrapped his hand around the shining sphere and allowed it to float between the two adversaries.

"Nice try, Mew Mews! But you can't stop us, not without your friends, or your precious leader!" Dren commanded, knowing that Zoey was the one who kept them together. The two remaining Mews trembled slightly, knowing that he spoke the truth. Kikki was the first to snap out of the trance, she cart wheeled forward with her tambourine in her hand.

"We're going to show you that we can fight you long enough 'til they come back, then we are gonna kick your butts! Tambourine, Trench!" Kikki cried as she sent an attack towards the enemies. The Cyniclons dodged the well-persecuted assault with incredible ease and, with the Blue Aqua still in their grasp, started making their escape back up the tunnel. The Mews quickly followed in hot pursuit.

* * *

The sky was black and lit with a thousand diamond stars as Corina looked out of her large balcony window, the cold night wind gently tugged at her light blue nightclothes as she stood cold and alone in her home. The only sources of light were coming from the silver sheen of the moonlight and the rows of lights set on the driveway in front of her mansion. Suddenly she spotted two silhouettes in the moonlight, the first was taller and had a model's frame, while the other was a head shorter but still had an elegant figure, they standing atop the lamppost a couple of metres from her window. The darkness shrouded the two beings' faces, one merely reflected the light from the stars but the others' were glowing as bright as glowing crystals and diamonds against them; one pair was the colour of dark amethysts, while the other pair was the colour of the prettiest pink roses, it was Zoey and Renee, completely transformed into their wildcat and wolf infusions. The three of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Zoey's face portrayed no emotion to what she was thinking or feeling, the same with Renee, while Corina's was a mixture of shock and fright. Deciding to break the silence between them, Corina spoke as calmly as she could muster.

"Zoey, Renee, what are you doing here?" Corina asked, her voice was finely laced with terror and her body was trembling slightly. Zoey elegantly leapt onto the lamppost closest to Corina's balcony, Renee followed quickly behind her, Zoey's movements could have been mistaken for dancing; as she landed with unbelievable poise, she looked at Corina with her blank pink eyes. She ignored the question.

"Why did you leave us?" Zoey asked, her voice portraying no emotion. Corina took a step back from her; she didn't like that Zoey was expressionless as she spoke, it was like when Renee had treated her so cruelly when they first met. At last she found the courage to speak again.

"I'm actually surprised that you didn't leave, you have put more things at risk than everyone else put together," said Corina, almost yelling. Zoey leapt off the lamppost and balanced on the railing of the balcony, Renee stayed stationary on her lamppost, and Corina fell to the floor in surprise and looked up at the wildcat leader.

"That is precisely why I continue to be a Mew Mew, to protect the people I care about, my friends, my family, I fight to protect not just the Earth, but the people who inhabit it. All the Mew Mews fight to protect someone, Bridget with her family, Kikki with her siblings,"

"And me with my friends." Renee interrupted. Zoey then continued.

"It's the same for you, you're protecting your family as well," said Zoey as she extended her gloved hand towards Corina. Corina sat on the floor, close to tears at Zoey's words; she spoke the truth in every word that left her soft, rose petal lips. Corina took in her words and gently grasped the hand of friendship, while Zoey leapt from the balcony with her arms wrapped around her and landed safely on the other side of the tall metal gates entering Corina's estate, Renee landed on her feet beside her. Zoey gave her companion a warm and beautiful smile, her bright pink eyes twinkling in a way that the stars would be jealous of them. As Corina continued to look at her, she started to see what she meant about protecting people; a strong, brave and beautiful leader was what she was, willing to risk her life to protect the ones she cared about. She then looked at Renee, the wolf stood proud and beautiful beside them, her long purple hair blowing behind her, a smile on her face. She smiled at the truth her real friends had given her as Zoey placed her on the ground again, letting her sink to her knees.

* * *

Suddenly, on the street in front of them, the ground broke apart and a huge black hole lay in the centre of the road; out of it came the flying forms of the Cyniclons, Zoey immediately spotted that Dren was holding the Blue Aqua. Instinctively realising what was happening, she gave the power pendent she was carrying back to Corina and stepped towards the enemy; her pink hair gently blowing behind her and her bright eyes flickering like diamonds, Renee stayed beside Corina. The Cyniclons looked down at the wildcat leader; Dren smirked and extended the Blue Aqua between them.

"Zoey, I didn't expect to see you here! And the other Mew Mews as well! What a surprise!" Dren smirked, feigning astonishment. Zoey caught on to this instantly and gave a small growl; she drew out her Rose Bell. Renee. The Cyniclons saw that Zoey wasn't in the mood for speaking, so they, in turn to the drawn weapons, drew out an infuser and merged it with the Blue Aqua; creating an enormous blue, Greek monster-like predasite. The Blue Aqua glowed inside its see through shell. Zoey poised herself ready to attack and defend.

The other two Mew Mews leapt out of the hole and saw Corina and Renee on the edge of the street; they ran over to them and got Corina to her feet. Corina looked at the power pendent in her hand and grasped it tightly.

"I'm coming back to the team, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier," said Corina as she looked at her friends for forgiveness. They all gave smiles of acceptance. Corina looked back to the pendant and gripped it in her hand.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried as she infused herself with her endangered animal, the newly formed, blue feathers from the wings on her back ruffling as she did so. Once her transformation was complete, she looked in the direction of the predasite with Zoey battling it single-handedly. Corina looked at the other Mews and they all nodded their heads, then they leapt to help Zoey with her opponent.

* * *

Zoey was leaping and diving to avoid the predasite's vicious blows, her nimble body twisting and turning in unimaginable directions just to keep out of its path. She looked over her shoulder to see her four friends leaping over to her rescue, Zoey breathed a sigh of relief; Corina had rejoined the team. They stood together in a line and stared up at the predasite, Zoey looked at her team and nodded her head; at that they all drew out their weapons and leapt in different directions around the predasite. Kikki knelt behind it, with her tambourine ready to attack.

"Tambourine, Trench!" Kikki cried as she encased the predasite in a jellylike substance. Bridget was behind her and poised with her castanets.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" Bridget yelled as she shot cold water from her weapon, it froze the substance. Renee and Corina were on either side of the frozen monster.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee bellowed as the purple ribbon of her whip went flying towards the predasite.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina shouted as Renee's and her attacks joined together, causing the frozen casing to smash and weaken the predasite's shell; making the Blue Aqua glow even brighter. Zoey at last saw her chance to destroy the predasite and recover the stolen Blue Aqua; she instantly leapt into the air and, almost floating once she reached her peak, aimed her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried as she destroyed the predasite, letting the Blue Aqua slowly float to the ground.

The Cyniclons, who had been watching the whole time, stared amazed at what their enemies had achieved; they had produced the best fighting tactics they had ever seen and defeated the strongest predasite they had ever created. Seeing their victory, Dren slowly floated behind Zoey.

"You've won, for now, until the next time, my dear Mew Mew," said Dren. Zoey turned towards him to respond to his words but he disappeared along with his companions.

"Don't ever call me 'dear' " she whispered into the cold air of their teleportation.

* * *

The following day, everything was back to normal, or more accurately as normal as the life of the Mew Mews was. Corina returned to the café with no problems or regrets from Wesley or Elliot. She had apologised to all the customers she had frightened during her temper tantrum yesterday, and was now sitting at her usual table drinking a cup of freshly brewed tea. Although, there was still one problem left for Zoey to solve. As the café closed for the day and the others had left and gone home, Zoey walked upstairs and stood silently outside Elliot's bedroom, her heart beating unusually fast in her chest. She couldn't understand these strange feelings that were bubbling uncontrollably inside her, the way that they had possessed her that afternoon in the basement; quickly pushing the uncomfortable thoughts to the back of her intellectual and photographic mind, and gently knocked on the door. In mere seconds the door opened and there stood Elliot, his subtly muscular frame leant casually against the door as it stilled on its hinges; he looked at her with his bright crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Zoey, are you ok? Everyone else has gone home," said Elliot as he slowly stood to his full height, a head taller than Zoey herself; and she was pretty tall, being five foot six inches. She looked up at him with her bright chocolate eyes, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well, I did say we would talk about what happened yesterday," said Zoey as she ran her fingers through her loose hair, her bell tinkling slightly. Elliot tilted his head ever so slightly, understanding what she meant.

"You mean when we…" said Elliot. Zoey quickly nodded, wanting to avoid the words. Elliot chuckled quietly and brought his hand to her cheek, bringing her face slightly closer to his.

"Don't worry; I did some experiments on the Blue Aqua, and it turns out it can influence people into doing something they wouldn't do normally." Elliot explained as he circled his thumb against her cheek, he gave an almost flirtatious smile; making a shiver of pleasure run down Zoey's spine. "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Zoey blushed violently at his words, but smiled softly; she quickly composed herself and looked up at him, placing her hand over his on her cheek and leaning into it.

"I have to admit, I kind of enjoyed it too, you're a really good kisser," said Zoey. Elliot raised his eyebrow suggestively at her comment; a smirk on his handsome features.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we'll do it again sometime," said Elliot as he brushed his lips tenderly against their joined hands. Not just at his words but also the mere touch of his lips that sent shivers of the indescribable feeling running down Zoey's spine. She blushes to almost the same shade as her hair, but she didn't refuse the offer of kissing him again; she actually was wanted to do it again. They reluctantly removed the contact between their hands; the loss of that warmth was like they had torn out a part of them.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Well, see you tomorrow." Zoey said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek, she realised what she'd done and blushed violently as she waved goodbye to him; then she left the cafe, her thoughts were on the strange feelings she felt for her male companion.

* * *

_The princess has learnt that no matter how difficult or how impossible something is, she will be brave and fight to set it right. The time of the great revelation draws ever closer as the princess discovers her hidden powers and her true feelings for her prince. The two of them and their love would decide the fate of the universe._

* * *

Me: Hopefully this chapter follows the original episode...mostly. I couldn't resist adding another kissing scene with Zoey and Elliot, I can't help loving the romance between these two!

E.A: And you got me addicted to the love between them too!

Me: Yeah, well, sometimes you get influenced too easily.

(Leaves room) E.A: Whatever.

Me: At least she doesn't know where Dren is.

(_Still in a storage closet_, Dren is bound and gagged, screaming, with snakes!)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Hide Dren until his turn to do the disclaimer._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend Saki-chama and I will be saying goodbye for the week.

Saki-chama: Time to say goodbye!

Me and Saki-chama: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

Me: (Walks into the room with relaxed and very happy aura). It's the holidays!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You know it's only a week, right?

Me: Yeah...but I've done all my holiday homework, so it's okay.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But didn't you promise your mom that you'd do an hour of revision every day.

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: Way to dampen my mood...

Elliot: We'll leave you to it. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Stops the gloominess) Me: Hey wait! It's your turn to do the disclaimer you two!

(Pop heads out of box) Zoey: Do we have to?

(Smiles) Me: Yes, it's fair.

Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, those two would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Two!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 22 Buggin'

'_A fine balance of skills will bring people closer'_

A deafening scream, a deadly shriek, those two things were one and the same as it shattered through the darkness like a bullet through a window of glass. Zoey looked at the black ground around her and saw the blood stained, dying bodies of her friends; almost all of them shrieking at the top of their rasping lungs in pain at their wounds, the only one who was making no sound was Elliot. He lay motionless on the ground, letting his blood seep onto it in deep red puddles. Zoey tried to run towards them, tried to help them and stop the bleeding; but it was useless, she wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly the darkness was replaced with a bright pink light, which appeared as quickly as her friends faded. She reached out to the light and prepared herself for its intensity at her fingertips.

The loud ringing of an alarm clock pierced the sickening nightmares that flashed through Zoey's dreamland and awoke her from her distressing slumber. She slowly rolled over in her bed and looked at the bright pink alarm on her bedside, the late August morning sun blinding her through her closed curtains as she did so, it flashed the time 08:30am; Zoey sighed and rolled her perfectly proportioned body out of her bed. Her feet slid into a pair of pale pink slippers and hoisted her to support herself on them. She smiled gently as she walked across the landing to the bathroom, it was the last day of summer vacation and she was all set for her next year at high school. She was also smiling at the fact that it had been five months of being a Mew Mew.

* * *

Once she returned to her bedroom, Zoey saw that her phone was beeping; she'd missed a call while she was in the shower. Hoping to call the person back, she flipped open her phone and looked at the small screen. Elliot's name was flashing on the screen. Zoey quickly entered the message and listened to it.

"Zoey, the other girls have bailed out of work today because of other responsibilities, can you be here to work at twelve? See you then," said the message. Zoey rolled her eyes at the message, even though Elliot was her friend he was still the boss; it made her smile at the fact that he needed her, as though the incidents in the last couple of months had never happened. No awkward moments, no uncomfortable silences, nothing. Within the next five minutes, Zoey had dressed herself in a light pink miniskirt, long enough to cover her Mew Mew mark, white wedge sandals, and a fitted white camisole with light pink butterflies decorating the hem and her favourite light pink ribbons to tie her bell around her slender neck; her brown and ruby red hair close to dusting her shoulders as she brushed it. She quickly grabbed her light pink handbag containing her phone, wallet, sketchbook and pencils, then at five to nine walked out the house.

* * *

Kikki was sat banging her head on her desk that was covered in the summer homework she hadn't done because she was working at the cafe and looking after her siblings. She glanced over at her monkey alarm clock; the green digits flashed 09:15am. Suddenly she heard her mobile phone ringing; Kikki instantly picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kikki called into the phone. The voice at the other end made her smile.

"Hey Kikki, it's me, Zoey!" the phone answered. "How come you won't be at work?"

Kikki sighed into the phone, if there was one thing she knew about Zoey, it was that she could balance everything without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Well, I've got my summer homework to do and I've got to get my brothers and sister ready for school tomorrow, I'll be there tomorrow though," said Kikki as she completed another maths question on her worksheet. The phone gave a small breath.

"No worries, I understand, I'll see you tomorrow," said the voice on the phone before it hung up. Kikki placed the phone by her side and continued her maths homework.

* * *

Corina was curled up in the alcove of her family's library with a large history textbook and essay in her lap. She sighed deeply at the amount of homework she still had left to do, still half of the homework she was given left to do. The time was ten in the morning when her new phone began to ring; Corina lifted it delicately to her ear and listened to the voice coming from it.

"You've reached Corina's new phone, it might change next week," said Corina, performing her little joke as usual. The person on the other end giggled. Corina could recognise that giggle anywhere; it was Zoey.

"Hey Corina, up to your usual tricks, I see," said the phone. "How come you're not coming to work?"

Corina closed her eyes and sighed deeply, if there was one person who would understand her problem, it was Zoey.

"Well, my parents are actually going to watch my dance performance tonight, the first time in years. And I'm behind on my homework, so I can't," said Corina, regret filled her voice. There was a somewhat happy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I understand, have a good time with your parents tonight," the phone answered before it hung up. Corina placed the phone down and turned back to her history homework. She felt sorry for Zoey, as she was going to spent time with her parents while Zoey didn't even know who her parents were. Corina mentally apologised to Zoey for her selfishness and continued with her homework.

* * *

Bridget knelt in front of a large brown suitcase carefully folding her clothes in with the other contents, she was preparing for her departure to college; the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed eleven times, eleven 'o' clock. Once she had finished packing up all her belongings, her phone started ringing; Bridget immediately answered it and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Bridget Verdant speaking," said Bridget as she picked up the last of her suitcases.

"Hey Bridget, it's me," the phone answered. Bridget knew that free spirited voice anywhere.

"Hi Zoey, I can't come to work today, I'm moving in to my dorm at college," said Bridget as she carried her suitcase to her father's car and placed it in the boot.

"Hey, no problem, I'll hopefully see you at work tomorrow," said the phone before it hung up. Bridget sighed as she thought of Zoey on her own working in the cafe; all she could do was pray that she could handle all the customers on the last Sunday of summer.

* * *

Renee was sat alone in her dressing room, awaiting her cue to come to the next room for her photo shoot; the time was eleven thirty. Suddenly she heard her phone ringing in her handbag; Renee quickly opened it and answered the phone, placing it to her ear.

"Renee Roberts, make it quick," said Renee as she toyed with a bang of her luxurious dark purple hair. The person on the other end of the line laughed quietly.

"A bit grumpy today, are we? Is that because you're going to miss seeing someone at the cafe?" the phone asked in a joking tone. Renee blushed at their words; there was only one person who could know such a thing.

"Very funny, Zoey, so what's up?" Renee asked as calmly as she could.

"Well, I was wondering why you weren't coming to work today, it's very unlike you to miss a day at the cafe of your own free will," the phone answered. Renee smiled at her words.

"I want to be there, but I've got a photo shoot and rehearsal for a fashion show in a week," said Renee as she got out of her seat and stared into the lighted mirror. The girl on the other end laughed quietly.

"I understand, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me," said the phone before it hung up. Renee blushed at her words, she thought that her secret was safe; although Zoey was extremely observant when it came to other people; she was also the very best at keeping secrets. She would trust Zoey with anything. Renee placed her phone back in her handbag and walked out the room to the photo studio.

* * *

Zoey quickly glanced at her watch and saw the time was five to twelve. She quickened her pace from a fast walk to a steady run in order to get to the cafe from the high street. She got to the outside of the cafe in three minutes flat, Zoey stopped and was about to wipe away the sweat that she expected to be dripping from her forehead; however she felt no moisture on her body whatsoever. Deciding to ignore the feeling that something wasn't right, Zoey walked into the cafe without an evil thought in the world.

The moment she entered the cafe, people started shouting at her for her to get them some food; she ran towards the changing rooms and quickly dressed into her uniform. Zoey walked up the stairs and started taking peoples' orders, running back and forth between the kitchen with Wesley and the dining area with Elliot.

The hours passed like mere minutes when all the customers departed, once they were all gone Zoey walked back to the changing rooms and changed back to her normal clothes. When she walked back to the dining area, Elliot was found with his feet resting on the table and Minimew flying above his head, getting fed small chunks of strawberry cheesecake into his tiny mouth. Zoey smiled at the endearing sight then elegantly strolled to their side.

"Well, I'm done for today," said Zoey as she tickled Minimew under the chin with her feather like fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Zoey waved goodbye to Elliot and Wesley and let Minimew fly into her handbag and fall asleep against her wallet as a pillow. With him comfortably lodged in her bag, she left the cafe and walked across the street and entered the gates of the park.

* * *

A small lodge sat hidden behind the shrubbery barely a minutes walking distance from the giant cherry blossom tree surrounded by thorn bushes. It had remained unoccupied for many years, until recently. The three Cyniclons had made this place their second headquarters in order to study the everyday lives of the humans. Dren sat up and looked out from the wooden patio.

"So, these humans are considerably intelligent, but terrible at looking after their planet," said Dren as a summary to Sardon's somewhat, droning evaluation.

"And they are strongly controlled by their emotions, practically starting wars out of almost nothing," Tarb added chirpily. The newly eleven year old was toying with his clackers. Sardon merely watched at the young alien's antics, it was gravely annoying to the recently turned eighteen Cyniclon; all he did in response was nod his head at his companions' words.

* * *

Suddenly a movement on the path nearby caught the three aliens' attention, a teenage girl walked elegantly by; her hair blew gently in the breeze as she took each step. Dren's eyes widened when he recognised who it was; it was Zoey. The wildcat leader was humming a tune under her breath, as though she didn't want anyone to hear her; the smile on her face made her look angelic, everything about her was flawless. The other two looked at their leader in confusion; neither of them had seen the pink Mew Mew in her human form before.

"Is something wrong, your Highness?" Sardon enquired calmly. Dren stole a glance at his servant.

"No, actually, it's the opposite. Are you aware that, that girl is the leader of the Mew Mews, the one in pink?" Dren responded in equal calm. The two Cyniclons stared at him dumbfounded; they knew the identities of the other Mew Mews, but not their leader. They all looked back in Zoey's direction.

"But isn't she also..." Sardon began, but Dren cut him off.

"Yes, yes, she is," said Dren as he drew a black crystal from his pocket. "Now, shall we follow her?"

His words weren't a request; they were a demand. The aliens all got up, Dren infused the black crystal with a cicada to create a predasite, and they then started to follow the unsuspecting Mew.

* * *

Zoey walked through the park and came to the barrier between the cherry blossom tree and the rest of the park; she walked to the large bush near the thorn bushes and pushed it aside, revealing the safe path to the tree, only she and Elliot knew of this path because this part of the park was their special place. She walked up to the cherry blossom tree and sat herself beneath its wide branches, Zoey reached for her bag and got out her sketchbook and pencils then set them on her lap and started drawing. The petals from the cherry blossoms fell around her in peculiar patterns and danced down to the floor by her sides. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the flowers above her and the scratching of her pencil on paper. Zoey then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, she closed her book and looked up at the person who approached her; it was Elliot. Elliot stood before her and arched his eyebrows, but he gave her a small smile.

"I figured that you'd be here," said Elliot coolly. Zoey slipped her book and pencils back in her bag and stood up, she gave her friend a smile.

"Where else would I be on the last day of summer vacation?" said Zoey jokingly. Elliot laughed at her sarcasm.

"Well, want to come to the lake with me?" Elliot asked. Zoey smiled and immediately grasped his hand; she nodded her head.

* * *

The lake was a beautiful place in the late summer, the water glittered like an aquamarine and the greenery glowed like emeralds. Zoey walked to the edge of the lake and looked up at the crystal blue sky; she then felt a soft pressure on her shoulder, she turned to see that Elliot had placed his hand on her shoulder and in his other hand was a flat stone.

"Want to try skipping stones?" Elliot asked as he pointed towards the lake. Zoey nodded her head and picked up a flat stone similar to Elliot's.

"Don't laugh if it's bad, I've never done this before," said Zoey as she threw her stone. She expected her stone to just sink on the first skip, but to her surprise it went all the way across the lake. Another stone skipped across the lake and followed hers to the opposite side; Zoey looked over her shoulder and saw that Elliot had thrown his stone as well. Elliot glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Elliot asked as he entwined his fingers with hers. Zoey blushed and nodded her head. Elliot blushed as well and removed his fingers.

"Zoey, I...I..." Elliot began.

* * *

Suddenly a loud annoying sound erupted through the silence, it was deafening. Zoey and Elliot covered their ears to block out the noise and looked about their surroundings to find the source of the noise; they then spotted a large brown cicada predasite latched to a nearby tree, never stopping the awful racket it was making. Zoey turned to Elliot and looked at him.

"Elliot, head back to the cafe, I don't want you to get hurt!" Zoey told him, making sure she was loud enough for him to hear through his blocked ears. Elliot nodded his head and started to head away from the lake. Zoey then fished the power pendant out of her skirt pocket.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed into her Mew form. She leapt towards the predasite and drew her Rose Bell out. Suddenly three cold winds swept across her spine, Zoey turned to see the three Cyniclons floating before her, her stance didn't relax.

"So, you've been spying on me," Zoey stated as calmly as she could. Dren smirked at her cruelly and laughed.

"And you didn't confront us, because you were worried about your little friend," said Dren mockingly. A nerve snapped inside her, he was mocking Elliot, she couldn't allow that.

"He can defend himself better than anyone, and he's one of the only people to land a hit on you!" Zoey yelled as she whipped around and set herself up for an attack. "Rose Bell, Full Power!"

The predasite was destroyed as quickly as it appeared, a black crystal fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air. She turned towards the three Cyniclons and waited for Dren's reply to her defence about Elliot.

"I wasn't battling him directly, it was a surprise attack, but I'll admit he does pack a good punch, I'll give him that," said Dren before he and his comrades disappeared.

* * *

Zoey watched them disappear and returned to her human form, then began walking away from the lake; only to bump into Elliot, who was leaning against a tree. She stepped back and looked at him intently, worried about his wellbeing.

"Elliot, I told you to go back to the cafe," said Zoey worriedly. Elliot stepped towards her and removed his hands from his pockets; he gave a glorious smile.

"Well, I wanted to hear what lashing of tongues and words you and Dren would have this time," said Elliot. "I didn't think he would have such a grudge against me."

Before realising what she was doing, Zoey leant against Elliot and buried her face into his chest. Elliot wrapped his subtly muscular arms around her perfectly sculpted body, hoping to comfort the girl. Zoey raised her head and looked up into his face.

"Elliot, he has tried to kill you several times before, first with that slime predasite, then with that sword at the beach. Who knows what he'll try next," said Zoey as her hands slowly slid from his chest and enlaced her fingers between his. Elliot looked down at their entwined hands and smiled at her, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Don't worry, Zoey, I can protect myself from him, and you're by my side the whole time, so I'm perfectly safe from his attempts of manslaughter," said Elliot light-heartedly. Zoey frowned at him.

"More like attempts at murder, and take this more seriously, he wants you dead," said Zoey, her tone was equally deadly as her words. Elliot drew her closer to his body and stroked her hair.

"I promise you that I will not die because of him," Elliot whispered into her bangs. "And I always keep my promises."

Zoey smiled up at him and they walked away from the lake and into the slowly setting sun.

* * *

_It is so close, only eight more months until the revelation and the beginning of the end. The end that Princess Mew Mew and the Prince of Earth will create with their unconditional love._

_

* * *

_

Me: I give all acknowledgements for the use of the power crystals mentioned in Chapter 17 to mew mew 124, thank you for your ideas; I will be using them for future chapters.

(Suddenly appears in room) E.A: Where is Dren?

Me: ...I don't know.

(Leaves room) E.A: When I find him...

Me: I don't want to be in Dren's shoes when she does.

(_Still in a storage closet_, Dren is bound and gagged, screaming, with snakes!)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Avoid E.A when she finds Dren, I don't wanna know what she'll do to him._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway my friend mew mew 124 will be signing off.

Mew Mew 124: Time to say goodbye!

Me and mew mew 124: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

Me: (Walks into the room with sad aura) I'm greatly saddened.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Any reason for that?

Me: I have to go back to school on my birthday.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But don't you get your presents the day before, you're going out for dinner, and you've got a chocolate birthday cake.

(Gloomy aura disappears) Me: You guys have really cheered me up. Thanks!

Elliot: You're welcome. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Turns back to audience) Me: Anyway...it's Corina's turn to do the disclaimer, but she's late.

(Hurries into room) Corina: I'm sorry I'm late, but my dance practice finished late.

(Smiles) Me: That's alright. Now, if you please, can you do the disclaimer with E.A?

Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now...hey! Not another tea break!

(Sitting at table with tea) Corina: It is late and I am very thirsty after my exhausting dance practice.

(Filing nails and drinking tea) E.A: And it's my break now.

Me: I don't know why I bother with that anymore.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Three!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 23 I have a Crush on Mew

'_Rivalry with another can expose love that a person never knew'_

_The silver moon was set high up in the night sky, the clock tower striking twelve times; midnight. A girl walked along the park's lake edge with a glowing blue sphere of light floating at her fingertips. Her bare feet elegantly left the moist dew-covered grass below and flew up into the air, allowing her body to float a few feet above the dark sapphire water. She then gripped the sphere tightly in her soft hands, it glowing energy radiating at her fingertips, and pressed it gently to her lips, before dropping the substance into the lake. The girl watched it sink deeper and deeper below her, she then twirled gracefully in the air and flew away, back to the identity she had grown up in; the identity she would, in less than eight months time, leave behind for her true self._

* * *

It was a calm and sunny Thursday afternoon, four days since the students around the city had gone back to the comfort of their classrooms at school; many weren't thrilled of the notion of returning to work and studies.

Café Mew Mew was completely bursting to the rafters with customers, each of them demanding a certain dessert from the kitchen. Zoey, Renee, Bridget, Kikki and even Corina were running around the café, taking peoples' orders as fast as they could run. The reason for this absolute mayhem was the fact that Elliot, ever the businessman, had decided to have a half price special the whole week to cheer up the people who had returned to school, a brilliant way to boost the café's business and profile.

* * *

Zoey ran over to her next table of customers, Megan and Mimi, and brought them their order; the two girls had requested an entire cake each, they had been doing so since they arrived that afternoon. The young waitress rolled her eyes at their enormous appetites but knew there must be another reason as to why they were eating so much.

"I've never seen two girls eat so much cake in one sitting," said Zoey as she placed the cakes in front of her two friends. Megan picked up her spoon and scooped a piece of lemon cheesecake into her mouth. Mimi followed suit and ate her cranberry pie. They both then looked up at Zoey.

"Well, with cakes this good, what can you expect?" said Mimi in between mouthfuls. Megan nodded her head as she ate; she then swallowed her mouthful.

"Not to mention the company," said Megan as she stole a glance towards the doorway leading upstairs. Mimi's eyes followed and the two of them stared at the doorway. Zoey raised her eyebrows at her school friends. The two girls looked at her and knew their cover of regular customers was blown.

"Alright, you caught us. We're here because we need your advice on a crush we have," said Mimi.

"On the same boy too, we really need your expertise," said Megan. The two girls then pointed to the doorway and squealed in delight at the sight. Zoey looked over her shoulder to see what they were so happy about; the sight her eyes met with gave her the great mixture of surprise and happiness. It was Elliot; he was their crush.

* * *

Elliot was talking with Wesley, their voices low so that no one could hear their important discussion; not even the Mew Mews could know about their plan, at least not yet.

"Are you sure that it's there?" Wesley asked as he watched Elliot glance into the dining area, surveying the team of superheroes.

"I'm positive, it's at the bottom of the lake in the park, the monitors are certain of its site," said Elliot as his eyes returned to Wesley. Wesley sighed, his younger partner may be a genius but he was still a teenager.

"What shall we do then?" Wesley asked calmly. Elliot smiled at his older friend.

"We'll close the cafe tomorrow, it's a Friday after all, and go to the lake to retrieve it then," said Elliot as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Zoey looked at her friends with surprise, she knew that they obsessed with every cute boy that came their way, but she had no idea that their next target was Elliot. She felt a strong pain pulling at her heartstrings, and didn't understand what it was; her friends had liked boys before but somehow this time was different, this time it affected her like no end. The subject of their affections had kissed her on more than one occasion and said he liked it; the unusual thoughts floating through her mind were pushed aside and Zoey quickly composed herself before speaking again.

"You both have a crush on him?" said Zoey as she gestured towards the staircase that Elliot had just walked up; she portrayed no expression on her beautiful face. Her two friends blushed to their hair roots at her simple words and nodded their heads.

"The only thing that puzzles me is why he is here?" Mimi asked as she finished off her sweet. Zoey bit her lip and looked at her.

"Well, he is my boss and the owner of the cafe, so there's no reason he can't be here," said Zoey as she walked away to take other peoples' orders. Megan and Mimi stared at her as she walked away, their mouths slightly agape at her words; Elliot was only a year older than them and he was already the owner of the city's most popular cafe. They couldn't wait to talk to Zoey tomorrow for her words of wisdom on this issue.

* * *

The following school day passed quickly, the September sun sat in the centre of the sky as midday drew on; Zoey sat on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the school sports field, watching other students walk past her while eating their lunches or gossiping about insignificant subjects. She then heard two pairs of running footsteps coming down the stairs towards her; Zoey looked in the direction of the sound and saw Megan and Mimi step in front of her. Still balancing on the railing, she leant her elbows on her knees and looked up at them with her sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Zoey asked casually, her eyes still shining like the diamond stars. Megan and Mimi looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Zoey, we need your help. You get close to Elliot every day and we'd like to know how we can get him to like one of us enough to ask one of out on a date," said Mimi as she moved her hands into an almost begging position. Zoey altered her arrangement on the railing as to where she was leaning back while her hands rested on the railing, keeping her stable; she closed her glowing eyes and sighed heavily, the answer was so straightforward she could have answered it within a millisecond of the question being asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Zoey as nicely as saying no could possibly be. "If Elliot likes one of you, he will like you for who you are. As the saying goes, there's no point in fixing something that isn't broken in the first place. It's a weird cliché but it's the truth, so no help is actually needed from me."

Zoey then slid off the railing and landed on her feet, to the surprise of her friends, she then walked away with her book bag bouncing gently against her thigh. Megan and Mimi were amazed, Zoey had never refused to help them before; they couldn't understand it, but all they could do was listen to her suggestion. They intended to carry it out that afternoon.

* * *

That afternoon Megan and Mimi ran out of the school before Zoey could pack her belongings from the last lesson, their only wish was to talk to Elliot and immediately confess that they liked him. Within ten minutes they arrived outside the café, it didn't seem to be open that day; their eyes surveyed the scene and instantly spotted the gleam of the sun on radiant blond hair, they had seen Elliot. The object of desire was talking to his older companion with what looked like portable computer equipment at their sides. The two girls walked over and stopped in front of the two males, they turned their attentions towards Elliot.

"Hi Elliot," the two girl stammered, their eyes stared at the ground as they were trying to hide their blushes. Elliot looked down at them, feeling very surprised; the teenager hadn't expected anyone to come to the cafe today, with it being pretty obvious that it was closed.

"Can I help you?" Elliot asked politely, his hand gripped tightly around the handle of one of the cases at his feet. Megan and Mimi looked up at him, their hearts pounding agonizingly at their ribcages.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come out with us for..." Mimi began, but Elliot raised his hand as a gesture for her to stop talking; he shook his head gently.

"Sorry, I have some important work to do," said Elliot as he started to walk away, carrying the two cases of equipment. Wesley looked at his younger companion walking away then looked towards the two girls; he shrugged his shoulders and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about him, but this is very important," said Wesley as he waved the two girls a goodbye and quickly followed Elliot. Megan and Mimi watched as the two males walked away, their hearts sinking into their stomachs; Elliot never even gave them the chance to invite him out, so until he returned to the cafe they decided to go to the park.

* * *

Zoey, after being told that the cafe would be closed for the afternoon, went straight home and changed into more comfortable attire; she slipped into a pale pink off the shoulder peasant blouse, a light denim miniskirt, a matching denim jacket and a pair of pale pink knee high boots with tiny platforms for soles. She then tied her bell around her neck with a matching pale pink ribbon, and ran out the house again to head to the park for a relaxed atmosphere after a tiring day of her friends pestering her for advice on seducing her boss; as Zoey entered the park gates, with her hands tucked into her jacket pockets, she walked down the paths and was completely lost in her own thoughts. As she walked past the shrubbery along the lake's edge, she suddenly found herself falling backwards, her whole body plummeting to the ground so fast she wouldn't be able to recover; but before Zoey could hit the ground someone gently caught her in their arms and lifted her up bridal style. Zoey felt her cheeks grow hot to the touch and turned a darker shade of pink, they grew to her favourite colour; she shivered slightly at the thought of being this close to someone.

"I'm so sorry," said Zoey as her eyes started to move up to look at the face of her saviour. Her diamond chocolate eyes met with a pair of the finest blue crystal eyes she knew all too well, Elliot's eyes. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

The young male smiled at her innocent confusion as he placed her gently to her feet on the ground, still keeping his hands interlinked with hers; continuing to stare into each other's contrasting eye colours in complete silence.

* * *

A voice brought the two teenagers out of their harmonious visual exchange; Wesley came strolling towards them with a grateful smile on his face.

"Hi Zoey, perfect timing, we could really use your help," said Wesley as he led her towards the edge of the lake; there was a portable computer set up a couple of feet from the water. Zoey looked at the screen to see that there was a glowing energy source at the bottom of the lake, realising what was going on she crouched down by the lake's edge and turned to her two male companions.

"Let me guess, there's Blue Aqua at the bottom of the lake and you are trying to figure out how to get it," said Zoey as she gracefully dipped her fingers into the blue sapphire water, creating ripples with her delicate fingertips. Elliot knelt down beside her and looked over the large expanse of the lake, he was smiling.

"Exactly, do you have any suggestions?" Elliot asked as he ran his fingers through his sunlight hair. Zoey's mind began bursting at the seams with possible ideas to retrieve the Blue Aqua, her thoughts finally settling on one; she got to her feet and stared in the same direction as him.

"Well, I could swim for it if you want," said Zoey as she turned around and walked to the side of an enormous tree perched on the lake's edge; it almost dipped into the water. Elliot got to his feet and raised his eyebrows, realising what she was about to do to get it; he opened his mouth to speak but Zoey raised her hand before he could say a word.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble. Just as long as there's a towel for me to dry off, then I'm fine," said Zoey. Wesley walked to Elliot's side and placed his hand on the younger male's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Come on Elliot, give her some privacy. She knows what she's doing," said Wesley as he and Elliot turned around, giving Zoey the solitude she needed.

* * *

Zoey let the soft fabrics of her clothes rub against her smooth skin as she removed them from her perfectly sculpted body, leaving her standing behind a tree in just her underwear; she was glad that the lake was so hidden from view in the park, happy that no one could see her in such a vulnerable position. The Mew leader gripped her power pendant tightly; she wasn't going to let herself doubt her powers as a leader. Zoey glanced towards the two males standing at the lake's edge with their backs turned towards her; she took a step out from her seclusion and started making her way towards the sides of her friends.

"Ok, close your eyes until I'm in the water," said Zoey quietly as she stepped into the water, letting the liquid gently lap against her slender ankles. The boys closed their eyes tightly as Zoey continued to wade into the lake, as she continued to stride through the water her feet came across a deep abyss. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boys' eyes were still closed, she smiled at their appreciation for her privacy; Zoey had never been comfortable with the appearance of her body, she thought it was too abnormally faultless.

"You can open your eyes now...there's something like an abyss further in, I think the Blue Aqua is down there," said Zoey as she took a deep breath, preparing herself for her dive. The wildcat leader plunged below the water.

* * *

The lake's water was unusually cool for that time of year, it was as cold as freshly melted ice; usually in early September, the lake was still pretty warm from the August sun but the temperature felt as though it was late December. Zoey swam deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar abyss and let the cold pressure of the water push against her body, the coldness feeling like small snowflakes on her bare skin; as she swam further into the abyss, she saw a glowing blue light sitting at the bottom, Zoey's feet touching the rocky surface of the deep bottom and knelt down to pick up the blue substance. It was definitely Blue Aqua; Zoey picked it up in her bare hands and felt the glowing intensity radiating from her fingertips through her entire body.

* * *

Back on the surface, sitting beneath a gazebo behind some shrubbery, Megan and Mimi were together in their friendship and their crushes on Elliot; the view of the lake behind them was breathtaking, but its beauty couldn't bring cheer to their spirits. Suddenly the depressed girls heard an unfamiliar voice behind them.

"Depressed about someone? Maybe I can help you?" the person said calmly. The two girls turned towards the owner of the voice and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight. The person was a male not much older than they were, had a pair of daggers in their hands and amber eyes; for some reason there was a pair of black birds with red chests on his shoulder. The two girls were scared but they were willing for any advice they could take for their romantic endeavours.

"What do you have in mind? I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," said Mimi. The boy smirked slightly as he placed one of his daggers in a sheath around his waist.

"The name's Dren, and your spirits are going to be very useful for my plans," said Dren as he sent a pulsing sensation towards them, the two girls screamed as their souls were pulled out of their bodies. In Dren's hand appeared in a pair of infusers, which ate the crystallised spirits and joined with the birds on his shoulder. The two birds flew off their seat and started to grow bigger, their legs getting longer and the red on their chests turning into a more pronounced shape; the shape of a heart. Once the infusion was complete, Dren flew off the ground and floated over to the lake so that he was floating metres above the water with his two love bird predasites; so that he could take in the full extent of his adversaries.

* * *

At the lake's edge, Elliot was standing beside Wesley as they waited for Zoey to resurface from the depths of the lake's abyss; when the sight of a figure floating above them caught his eye, Elliot grasped Wesley by the shoulder and pointed up to it. Wesley looked at where his friend was gesturing and saw the enemy of the Mew Mews; the floating form of Dren. Elliot felt his temper flare like fire inside him as he looked at his rival's bright amber slits.

"What are you doing here, Dren?" Elliot yelled as he spotted the two bird predasites behind him, they seemed to have a familiar aura about them. Dren laughed wickedly and pointed his clawed finger at him.

"I'm here for the same reason as you are, I'm here for the Blue Aqua," said Dren as he glanced about for signs of the Mew Mews; he then looked at his two predasites. "And I see there is no one to protect you either. So, love birds, attack!"

The birds flew down from their posts at their creator's side and attacked the two males; they knocked Wesley unconscious by smashing their wings over his head, they then started chasing after Elliot. Elliot was about to start running away from them when they started to dance, he raised his eyebrow at their actions and realised that they were performing a dance that was used among mates; it seemed that the owners of the spirits had an attraction to him. The love birds then started chasing after him again.

* * *

Zoey pressed the Blue Aqua to her breast and started swimming back up to the surface, she didn't know how long she had been underwater but she didn't care about that, all she wanted now was get the Blue Aqua back to Elliot and Wesley. She at last broke through the liquid and took a deep breath at last, her feet coming into contact with the edge of the abyss. What she saw at the lake's edge nearly made her fall back into it, Zoey saw Wesley unconscious on the ground with a nasty cut on his forehead, Elliot being chased by a pair of bird predasites and Dren floating above her laughing cruelly at what was happening to her friends. Anger started to burn up rapidly inside her, flames could have been accumulating from her violently shaking body; Zoey looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of sleeping bodies, but somehow she knew they weren't sleeping, they had their spirits taken for the predasites; upon further inspection she saw that it was her friends Megan and Mimi. Her fist tightened at what Dren had done, he had taken the spirits of two girls at their weakest states of mind. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she placed her power pendant to her lips and tightened her grip on the Blue Aqua.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried, the rush of her transformation propelled her into the air and sent her flying to the lake's edge. She turned around, her cattail swishing predatorily behind her, and faced her enemy.

"Looks like you've had a wasted visit, the Blue Aqua isn't leaving the Mew Mews anytime soon," said Zoey as she drew out her Rose Bell. Dren's eyes widened at the fact that Zoey had hidden herself so well from him; he then smirked at her.

"That may be, but I might still get something out of it, I may get to see your little friend get hurt," said Dren as his eyes returned to the running form of Elliot. Zoey turned and started chasing after the birds; she then leapt into the air and blocked the path between them and Elliot.

"That's enough! You may have the spirits of my friends, but you're still going to get destroyed!" Zoey yelled. "Rose Bell, Full Power!"

* * *

The predasites were destroyed and Minimew took the crystal spirits of Megan and Mimi back to their true owners, Zoey looked towards Dren and watched him disappear into thin air; the wildcat's temper subsided and she looked at Elliot with great concern in her bright pink eyes, she then handed him the Blue Aqua. He gripped it tightly in his hands.

"Here's the Blue Aqua, but are you all right?" Zoey asked. He gave her a brilliant smile and handed her a towel from one of the equipment bags.

"I'm fine, just dry yourself off and get back into your clothes so we can take Wesley back to the cafe," said Elliot. He then turned away from her and went to help the newly conscious Wesley to his feet, the older male rubbing his head from where he had been hit. Zoey walked back to where she had changed and returned to her human form.

Zoey dried herself off from the lake's cold water, it clung to her body like little beads of fine diamonds, she then slipped her colour coordinated clothes and stepped out from her seclusion; within moments she was helping Elliot support Wesley back to the cafe. She glanced at Elliot out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you called the others?" Zoey asked. She knew that one of them would be more worried than the rest about what happened, even if she didn't show it.

"I called them while you were getting redressed, they all said they would meet us in the cafe medical room," said Elliot as they reached the cafe doors, he quickly opened it and led them to the medical room.

* * *

They were met with the other Mew Mews waiting impatiently inside; Renee was the first to come forward.

"You should have given us a heads up before you went out on your own," said Renee as she helped Wesley take a seat on the edge of the bed. Elliot walked to the cabinet on the wall and took out the first aid kit, placing beside the eldest female.

"Sorry, but if we waited any longer, Dren would have taken it before we got there," said Elliot as he showed them the Blue Aqua. "I'll take this down to the basement with the other one, get better soon Wesley; you're in perfectly capable hands."

He left the room, quickly followed by Bridget, Kikki, Corina, and finally Zoey, who closed the door behind her; leaving Wesley and Renee alone, Renee tending to his abrasion.

* * *

Renee opened the kit and got out a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton pad, she gently started dabbing the newly wet pad at Wesley's forehead; he winced slightly each time she touched it, Renee giggled quietly at his reactions.

"Keep still, it'll hurt more if you keep moving like that," said Renee as she stopped dabbing and got out a small piece of gauze and some thin plasters.

Wesley rolled his eyes but stopped moving, letting her slowly attach the gauze over his cut; they were really close, her dark purple bangs gently tickling his face, while his dark brown hair was soft at her fingertips as she fixed the gauze.

Once it was attached, Renee lowered herself and sat beside him on the bed, she had to kneel on the bed to nurse him, as she was only two inches shorter than him. Their dark sea blue and winter grey eyes met in a single moment, lost in the other's eyes they leant closer together, like they had done so many times before. However this time the impulse was much more urgent and more powerful than those other times, as though there was nothing else but each other, the others had no idea of what was going on between them, plus they were extremely good at keeping it a secret; their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against one another's, but drew even closer.

* * *

Once Elliot had placed the Blue Aqua downstairs, he walked up to the entrance of the cafe and watched all the girls but Renee opens up the cafe; they all thought that since they were there, they might as well work. The fifteen-year-old then stepped outside the cafe and closed the door; he was then met with the same girls from that afternoon.

"Hi, sorry about earlier, but it was really important," said Elliot. The girls smiled shyly at him.

"I'm Megan and this is Mimi, we're friends with one of the waitresses, Zoey," said Megan quietly. Mimi nodded. Elliot quickly realised that they were the ones who Dren had taken the spirits from. The one called Mimi continued to speak.

"Well, the thing is that we both really, really like you, and we were wondering if you'd like to go out with one of us," said Mimi as her cheeks turned a shade of bright red. Elliot thought about their words and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, from what I've seen about you, you're both really nice girls, but the thing is I like someone else, again I'm sorry," said Elliot as he headed back inside the cafe, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Zoey watched Elliot go up the stairs to his bedroom and decided to follow, she wanted to know why he had come back inside; her feet quickly moved up the stairs and stopped outside Elliot's closed bedroom door. She knocked her knuckles against the wood and the door opened almost instantly, Elliot stood before her with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that something happened outside," said Zoey as she ran her fingers through her brown and ruby red hair. Elliot merely nodded his head in response and glanced towards the window, the sun making glittering sparks shine in his crystal blue eyes. Before she realised what she was doing, Zoey enlaced her fingers through his and smiled up at him; her chocolate eyes glowing brightly like the stars. Elliot looked down at her and rested his head against her forehead, he breathed softly into her hair and smiled; the top of her head reached his nose and her hair was as soft as silk.

"Your friends, Megan and Mimi, said that they liked me, but I turned them down." Elliot whispered into her hair as he drew her in for a warm embrace, gently wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders. Zoey instinctively responded to the warmth and wrapped her free arm around his waist, something like happiness at how he had rejected her friends bubbling inside her; she couldn't understand why she was so happy about it but she didn't care. The two of them remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, a heavenly eternity.

* * *

_The princess is getting closer to realising her true emotions, while at the same time getting stronger. Also her powers are becoming more noticeable, the time of the revelation is getting nearer and soon the beginning of the end will take place._

* * *

Me: Now you know the reason why I rated this story for teenagers, and for any male readers I am not going any further about Zoey and further...details. (Slight cough)

E.A: And the boots she was wearing?

Me: Like Luchia's in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, only pale pink.

E.A: And I see you've added some hinted relationship between Renee and Wesley.

Me: I did say I was going to.

(_Still in a storage closet_, Dren is bound and gagged, screaming, with snakes! And now with deadly spiders!)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Let Dren out when it's his turn for disclaimer, I think that's in...four weeks or something._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway me and E.A, along with my friend berrygumdrop will be signing off.

Berrygumdrop: Time to say goodbye!

Me, E.A and berrygumdrop: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

Me: (Walks into the room with happy aura). Hello everyone!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

Me: I'm sixteen and I realised I've been a writer for more than four months!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: And?

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: You could be a bit more supportive!

Elliot: Whatever. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Turns back to audience) Me: ...Anyway...it is Bridget's turn...

(Cowering in corner) Bridget: Eeep!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Bridget...if you please, can you do the disclaimer with E.A?

Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now...hey! E.A! I told you not to take her on your shopping trips!

(Dragging Bridget out the room) E.A: She's the perfect person to carry my bags, and you're far too busy with your writing to come shopping.

(Struggling against E.A's iron grip) Bridget: Help me! (Disappear from room)

Me: I'll get out the cleaning stuff.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Four!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 24 Diamonds are a Girl's Worst Enemy

'_Helping confidence will bring people closer'_

The early September air blew golden and amber leaves throughout the city, slowly turning the tall trees bare for the coming winter; the air had gotten cooler in the past week since the students had gone back to school, as though the summer was only warm when the students were out of their classrooms. Even with the cold, it was a truly beautiful day with its aquamarine blue sky and white gold sun beating down gently upon the streets; it was a perfect Sunday afternoon.

Zoey walked down the street to work, her white handbag bouncing gently at her side and her knee length white skirt rippling behind her in the breeze as she walked; the air was cool and crisp on her flawless ivory skin, but she never once felt the coldness blasting her body. Her pace slowed to a halt in front of the café, her hand quickly extending to open the door; as she opened it there was a strange sound erupting from inside, something Zoey had never heard before. It was the sound of Corina begging for something.

As Zoey silently entered the doors, she saw Renee standing with her arms folded over her chest and Corina standing in front of her practically pleading for something; it seemed that Renee was refusing to give it to her. In the corner of the room she saw Bridget and Kikki sitting with their hands clasped in their laps and slowly drinking some freshly brewed tea as they watched the drama unfolding between Renee and Corina.

"Come on, Renee! I really should be the one to do this! I have the most experience in these types of things!" Corina pleaded. Renee shook her head; she then became the first person to spot Zoey standing in the doorway.

"Hi Zoey," said Renee as she walked past Corina and stood by Zoey's side. Corina then stepped in front of Zoey with a morose pout on her face.

"How could you do this to me?" Corina cried as she pressed her forefinger into Zoey's peach, sleeveless blouse, it slightly showed off a bit of her midriff, and her white shrug reaching her elbows. Zoey's eyes widened in confusion, she had no idea what she was talking about; she glanced at Renee for an answer. Renee looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm a model in a jewellery fashion show tonight, and my assistant is out of action." Renee explained. The sliding of a chair caught Zoey's attention, Kikki was jumping from table to table towards her; she then landed on Corina's shoulders.

"A piano fell on her!" Kikki cried as she climbed off Corina's shoulders. Zoey felt a pang of worry run through her spine, she hoped the assistant would be alright; she looked towards Renee again. Renee smiled at her softly, as though to say there's nothing to worry about; all Zoey could do was take her unspoken word for it, she sighed and waited for her older friend to speak again.

"And the reason that Corina was complaining is because I want you to stand in for my hospitalised assistant for this fashion show," said Renee as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "And Elliot said he'd help out too."

* * *

Something inside Zoey brightened; the sound of Elliot's name brought a small smile to her face, as though hearing it was a sweet melody to her intensified hearing. Her heart then began pounding in her chest, creating a soft flush to her cheeks; Zoey couldn't understand what this atypical but amazing sensation was, but she liked it.

"I'll be happy to help, but I think that Corina would love to watch the show," said Zoey as she placed her hand on Corina's shoulder. "In fact, everyone should come and watch."

* * *

With Zoey's words, it was decided that the Mew Mew gang would come and watch the fashion show, at 7pm that night. As she and Renee gathered their belongings to start making their way to the community centre, Elliot came down the stairs from the upper floor with his hands in his pockets; Zoey looked at him and walked up to his side, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Renee then came walking up to them and grabbed the pair by the hands, subsequently began leading them out the cafe.

"Are you ok, Elliot?" Zoey asked as Renee led the way down the street. Elliot looked at her and gave her a somewhat distant smile, he sighed heavily.

"I'm fine Zoey, don't worry about me," said Elliot as he looked into the sky. Zoey looked at him worriedly; Elliot had never been so isolated towards her before, she jingled the bell tied around her neck with a peach ribbon softly and thought of all the happy memories they had shared before and after he had given it to her. The two teenagers didn't speak for the rest of the walk to the community centre.

* * *

Once they arrived at the community centre, the group was greeted with a flood of people ushering them inside; Zoey had never been so restricted but it was something she was used to. A man walked up to them and shook Renee vigorously by the hand.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Roberts, please allow me to show you to your dressing room," said the man as he led her down the corridor, Zoey and Elliot quickly followed behind them. At last the man stopped with Renee at an open door, Zoey took a glance inside and saw more makeup and mirrors than she could possibly imagine; the man swiftly walked away and permitted them to enter the room. Renee sat down in front of the large vanity mirror and looked at her reflection; she stared at the reflections of her companions behind her.

"I've got to wait here while the final preparations are done for the catwalk. Why don't you two go and explore? Some people might need some help," said Renee as a member of the makeup department came in, armed with cosmetics galore. Zoey and Elliot nodded their heads and left Renee with the makeup artist.

After they had left the room, the door closed behind them and they were left in a vacant hallway; nothing but the sound of their breathing could be heard. The two of them then went their separate ways and begun their task of exploring. Zoey walked down corridor after corridor, not even thinking about where she was going; her mind was already occupied with other thoughts, the wildcat was thinking about why Elliot wasn't talking to her, he would usually converse more with her than anyone else, but somehow she knew she would solve the mystery of his behaviour eventually.

* * *

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a collision with another person; the force of the impact caused the other person to fall to the ground and the large boxes they were holding to plummet noisily to the floor around them. Zoey somehow managed to stay on her feet and began to pick up the boxes; she then turned towards the being she had crashed into.

The person on the floor was a woman who looked about nineteen-years-old, she had similar glasses to Bridget and had dark, almost stormy, grey eyes; her hair was mouse brown and tied up in a high ponytail, her clothes were baggy and didn't fit her very well, as though she was almost too thin to be wearing them in the first place. Zoey held all the boxes with one hand and extended her hand to the woman, offering to help her up.

"I'm so sorry, Miss, are you alright?" Zoey asked kindly as the woman grasped her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. The woman took the boxes from her and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for picking up those boxes. By the way, my name is Gretchen," said the woman. Zoey smiled up at her with a glorious smile.

"My name is Zoey, nice to meet you," said Zoey. The two of them started to walk and talk, Zoey learned that Gretchen was working in the wardrobe department and wanted to be a jewellery designer; it was clear they were becoming fast friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Cafe Mew Mew, Wesley had taken the remaining girls to the basement to discuss their latest mission; he pointed up the large screen hung above him, on it appeared a multicoloured stone. It was all the colours of the rainbow. The three girls stared at the image and their eyes widened at the sight, Corina stepped forward from the others and examined the picture.

"What's with the ugly rock?" Corina asked; she was disgusted at the sight of it. Wesley chuckled quietly; the lorikeet's disgust was quite amusing.

"Well, that ugly rock, as you phrase it, is the Rainbow Stone. If this stone falls into the wrong hands, then it could bring the Mew Mew Project to an end. The Cyniclons think that there may be one in the city, but there is only one or hopefully none left in the world." Wesley explained. His words froze the Mew Mews in their tracks; they couldn't believe that such a small stone could cause the extinction of them, the Earth's superhuman protection from beings who wish for its destruction. Bridget was first to recover from the shock.

"But you're saying that they might have found the last one, right here in the city?" Bridget asked as Kikki came up behind her and gripped tightly onto her hand, Corina also placed a hand on her shoulder. The stone on the screen disappeared and was replaced with the map of the city, with a beeping red blot placed at one of the buildings; it zoomed in and the location was revealed.

"Yes, at the community centre," said Wesley calmly. "So we have another reason for going tonight."

* * *

Back at the community centre, Zoey was sitting with her new friend Gretchen in the main hall, on the edge of the recently setup catwalk. She noticed in Gretchen's hands was a small white box, Gretchen removed the lid and revealed what was inside; it was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and a multicoloured stone, the necklace was removed from the safety of the box and held in the maker's hands. Zoey's sparkling chocolate eyes widened in wonder at the sight.

"It's beautiful, Gretchen. Did you make this?" Zoey asked as Gretchen carefully handed her the treasure. Her new friend nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"That stone is called the Rainbow Stone, some people think that it's really ugly but I think it's beautiful once given the chance to show what it can do," said Gretchen. "I would love for it to be in the show tonight."

A thought shot through Zoey's mind like a bullet, a brilliant idea had just occurred to her.

"I could, maybe convince Renee to wear it during the show," said Zoey quietly as she returned the necklace to Gretchen. Upon hearing the proposal, Gretchen hugged her tightly and placed the necklace back in its box, then quickly grasped Zoey's hand and led her to Renee's dressing room.

* * *

Once outside the dressing room, Gretchen released Zoey's hand and allowed the younger girl to enter the room first; the wildcat leader saw that Renee was still seated where she had been left; she stepped towards her and gestured for Gretchen to come in. The makeup artist, who had been hovering around Renee's perfectly made-up face, quickly left the room, now that his magnum opus was completed. The older female looked up at her younger companion and smiled.

"Hi Zoey, is something wrong?" Renee asked calmly, her sea blue eyes glowing with emotion. Zoey felt her eyelids droop but gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering, my friend Gretchen..." said Zoey as she gestured towards Gretchen, who was still holding the small white box tightly in her hands. "...Has made a piece of jewellery that she would like you to model in the fashion show."

Gretchen came over and showed Renee her hard work; Renee sighed heavily and gave them a sad smile.

"I would like to, but it isn't my place to do such things, only the directors can decide what's in the show or not. I'm really sorry," said Renee as she turned away from them and looked back into her vanity mirror. Gretchen quickly closed the box and ran out the room, with her intensified hearing Zoey could hear the girl's quiet but pending sobs; she then turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes meeting with Renee's.

"I'll try to cheer her up. The show starts in half an hour, good luck," said Zoey as she quickly turned away from the perfection of her reflection and walked out the room in search of Gretchen.

* * *

As she walked down the corridor, her cell phone began to ring. Her hand immediately fished into her pocket and brought the mobile messenger to her ear.

"Hello?" said Zoey. The voice on the other end of the phone was filled with worry.

"Zoey, it's me Wesley! We've got a problem! There's a very dangerous stone, called the Rainbow Stone, at the community centre and the Cyniclons are after it! We've already given Elliot a heads up! Be sure to give Renee a warning! The other Mew Mews and I are on our way! Be careful!" said Wesley from the other end of the line.

Zoey could vaguely here the sound of an engine in the background; clearly this was very important if they couldn't run to the community centre. The line was then cut off.

Zoey immediately ran back into Renee's dressing room and gave the wolf the message she had just received, the purple Mew Mew quickly got to her feet.

"I'll go to the entrance and wait for the others, you've got to go and find Gretchen!" said Renee as she hastily ran out the room. As Zoey watched her disappear from view, she quickly followed suit and ran off in search of the nineteen-year-old.

* * *

Zoey entered an empty dressing room and saw Gretchen sobbing on one of the stools in the corner, her hands tightly clasped around the Rainbow Stone necklace. The fourteen-year-old walked towards Gretchen and took a seat beside her, not wanting her to panic about the fact that she had a potentially dangerous stone beset in a necklace.

"Are you ok, Gretchen?" Zoey asked. Gretchen looked up at her with her stormy grey orbs, they were glittering with anguish; she sniffed loudly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Maybe I should just quit now, I'm never going to get anywhere if I continue to think that I'm going to become a jewellery designer if I can't get one person to wear my work." Gretchen sighed as she sadly toyed with her ponytail and placed the necklace on Zoey's lap. Zoey looked down at it and held it in her fingers, the poor girl beside her had no idea of the benefit to the world of giving the necklace to her; but she hated to take it away and destroy the girl's dreams.

"You can't give up on your dreams; you need the confidence to fight for what you believe in and make those dreams come true. You can't just let amazing opportunities pass you by, you've got to seize them as tightly as possible and never let go," said Zoey as she stood up, the necklace still held gently in her hand. Gretchen got to her feet and wiped her eyes; she smiled at Zoey and nodded her head.

"You're right! I'm going to talk to the director right now! See you later, Zoey!" she said smiling, that smile performed an amazing transformation to her face; before she had no radiance, no inner glow. But when she smiled, her true self came bursting out at full force. She then ran joyfully out the room.

* * *

As Zoey watched her run swiftly out the room, she felt an ice cold wind sweep over her, but there were no windows in the room; her heart nearly skipped a beat, she realised immediately what was going to happen next. Her thoughts quickly focused on analysing her surroundings, hoping to catch sight of her adversary, her grip on the chain of the Rainbow Stone necklace tightened.

Zoey then heard a voice she was glad that Gretchen didn't have to hear, she turned towards it and saw Dren floating above her; his amber eyes glinted in satisfaction.

"Well, what good luck, the leader of the Mew Mews and the Rainbow Stone in one place, it really must be my lucky day," said Dren as he cornered her on the floor. His hands were clasped on her wrists and his legs pressed against her perfectly proportioned waist.

Zoey struggled against his grip and kept her fist clenched tightly around the necklace, refusing to let go of the dangerous weapon that could possibly destroy the Mew Mew project. Dren laughed at her resistance.

"Do you really think that you can escape me? You may be the leader of those pesky Mew Mews, but you are still..." said Dren but he never got the chance to finish his sentence because someone tackled him and held him strongly against to the ground. Zoey quickly scrambled to her feet and saw who had rescued her from her sworn enemy, her eyes widened in shock and happiness; the person who had saved her was Elliot, his subtly muscular body held Dren to the ground with little effort.

"The girls are backstage now, get over there quickly! And don't let anyone take the Rainbow Stone away from you!" Elliot yelled as Dren struggled against his iron grip. Zoey nodded her head and, reluctant about leaving Elliot alone to fend off Dren, ran out the room.

* * *

Zoey entered the backstage area and saw her companions fully transformed in their Mew Mew forms, they were battling against Sardon and Tarb; the attacks they sent at one another had no affect on the opposing side. The wildcat felt her fist clench even more tightly around the necklace's chain, she would have broken it if she gripped it even more; realising it was now time to act, Zoey fished her power pendant out of her pocket.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed into her Mew Mew self. Her friends looked towards her and smiled gratefully, they needed Zoey to tip the scales of their evenly matched battle. Suddenly behind the two Cyniclons appeared their leader, Dren; Zoey couldn't help but worry about the sight, all she could do was trust that Elliot was all right. Dren smirked at them evilly.

"Give us the Rainbow Stone, or else our predasite will destroy this entire building!" Dren said threateningly. Zoey felt her heart almost skip another beat, he was definitely serious about his intimidation; she then saw the predasite they had mentioned. It was a cross between a human and a turtle, but it had an unusual feature; there was a large diamond on its back, which seemed to be its shell.

She and her friends quickly stepped forward and prepared themselves to attack the predasite, drawing their weapons as they did so. Kikki was the first to attack, as she cart wheeled towards the target with her yellow tambourine.

"Tambourine, Trench!" Kikki cried as a yellow jellylike substance started to soar towards the predasite. Corina quickly followed the attack, with her blue bow.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina yelled as she shot a glowing blue arrow, which combined with Kikki's previous attack. Bridget ran towards and drew her green castanets, pointing them at the predasite.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" Bridget cried as the watery rush came from her weapons. The force of her assault propelled her fellows' attacks to move even faster through the air; finally Renee brought forward her purple cross, the glowing whip appeared from the end and encircled itself around the wolf's feet.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee yelled as she sent blazing rays of purple fire along with the others' attacks. The predasite quickly tucked itself inside its shell for self defence, the diamond shell glittering even in the dull light. The four different forces joined together and came into contact with their goal, but something didn't seem right, the predasite wasn't destroyed.

The turtle came out of its shell and clasped its hands around the attack that had come into contact with its casing, it then threw the attack back at the Mew Mews; Zoey felt her body tense as their assault came soaring towards them, her dazzling bright pink eyes closed as the light engulfed her and her friends.

* * *

Moments later Zoey reopened her eyes and looked around her, only to see that her friends had disappeared; she looked towards the Cyniclons and their predasite, seeing that Sardon and Tarb had disappeared along with them. Only Dren remained and he had an enormous smirk on his face.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting, let's see how you fight without your friends," said Dren as he drew his blades from their sheaths.

"Where are my friends? You better not have sent to the dimension of terror again!" Zoey cried as she pointed her Rose Bell at her adversary. Dren laughed evilly, a small tremor ran down the wildcat's spine.

"They've just moved out to the rooftop, I don't intend to do that again. You saw what happened last time, you..." Dren never got to finish his sentence as a set of claws came into contact with his cheek. He lifted his hand to his cheek and felt the scarlet liquid pouring out of the cuts, the alien prince looked up to see Zoey with her claw like nails tinged slightly with blood. Zoey wiped the red fluid off her fingers and stared back at him. Dren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at her.

"You'll pay for that!" Dren bellowed as he pointed his blades at her. "Dragon, Strike!"

Red and black lightning bolts came streaking towards her, Zoey once again shut her eyes and waited for the shocking results to surge through her expecting body.

* * *

When nothing happened, Zoey's eyes fluttered open to see the reason why she felt no pain. The cause was the one person she never expected to see again, their cat fur soft blond hair shone like sunlight dust and their early blue dawn eyes twinkled like diamond stars as he slashed through the bolts of lightning; it was the Blue Knight, he had saved her yet again. The male leapt behind her and placed his sword in front of her like a barrier; he then leant to her ear and whispered softly into it.

"I told you when we first met that I would protect you at the cost of my life," the Blue Knight whispered, Zoey couldn't help but blush slightly at his chivalrous words. "Now I'll fight the predasite. When I give the signal, destroy it with your Rose Bell."

Zoey nodded her head as she watched the Blue Knight leap over her and start battling the predasite, his sword creating long green cuts down their arms and legs; he then did a back flip over the head of his adversary and called out to the wildcat Mew Mew.

"Zoey, destroy it now!" the Blue Knight yelled as he landed on his feet behind Dren. Zoey quickly dived towards the turtle predasite and directed her Rose Bell at it.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried as her usual glowing pink attack destroyed the enemy; a small yellow crystal floated to the ground and disappeared.

* * *

When the battle had finished Zoey saw that the Rainbow Stone was no longer in her hand, she glanced towards where the stone glittered on the floor and saw Dren pick up the possible weapon from the ground; his amber eyes analysing every nook and cranny of the jewel, he then carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. Dren then turned towards the beautiful form of Zoey and the protective barrier of the Blue Knight, who was now standing beside her with his sword extended.

"Nothing more than a cheap fake, the real thing really is extinct," said Dren as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Zoey turned towards her saviour, she felt her cheeks become slightly pinker and warm to the touch, her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest.

"Thank you for your help, and thanks for saving me from that lightning attack, if there's anything I..." said Zoey before a gentle finger pressed to her rose-petal lips cut her off. The Blue Knight bent down slightly and whispered into her black cat ear.

"You don't owe me anything; I am your protector and want nothing in return but your safety. Now, until you need me again," the Blue Knight whispered before he removed his finger from her lips and left the room.

Zoey returned to her human form and brought her fingers to where he had touched her with such a caring nature. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the return of her friends, who were now in their human forms; Zoey looked at them and smiled.

"Hi guys, did you hear that the Rainbow Stone isn't the real thing?" Zoey asked as she removed her fingers from her lips, her heart slowing down as she did so. The girls nodded their heads, Renee then placed a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"You'd better take that back to Gretchen, I heard that she's going to need it for the show's finale," said Renee, Zoey quickly nodded her head at her words and ran out the room as quick as lightning.

* * *

The show that night was fantastic, the jewellery was stunningly beautiful and the models movements were effortlessly floorless; Zoey, Elliot, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki sat in the row closest to the catwalk and watched Renee strut down it in a dark amethyst coloured dress with a dusty lilac sash around her waist, the necklace and earrings glittered in the spotlights as she turned around on the catwalk. Gradually Renee slowed slightly in front of them and winked at them with a mischievous smile on her face. Zoey glanced over to the others and saw Wesley wink back at her, while Corina was nearly squealing in delight and Bridget and Kikki were trying to calm her down.

Then the finale came on. Gretchen came walking down the runway, her glasses nowhere in sight and her hair no longer in a high ponytail; she was wearing a long white wedding dress with her creation hung elegantly around her neck, she glanced down at Zoey and her friends and smiled at them, expressing her gratitude to Zoey for giving her the confidence to fight for the dreams she wanted to come true.

* * *

And finally, when the show was over the Mew Mews and the boys met up with Renee backstage and Corina began talking excitedly about how amazing the show was and how beautiful the jewellery was. Zoey was lost in her own thoughts when something tapped against her shoulder blade, she looked up to see Elliot looking down at her; he was gesturing towards the door, realising what he meant immediately, Zoey followed him out to the hallway and waited for him to speak.

Elliot turned towards Zoey, a solemn look on his face; Zoey somehow felt a great melancholy emanating from her male friend, she enlaced her fingers through his in the hopes of comforting him.

"Are you alright, Elliot?" Zoey asked softly, their bodies coming closer together. Elliot sighed heavily as he looked down at their hands.

"You've been thinking I've been distant from you, haven't you?" Elliot responded seriously to her question. Zoey felt a sense of surprise run through her, but she kept herself composed; so she merely nodded her head in reaction to him. He smiled kindly and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, his lips pressed tenderly to her forehead, Elliot then started to whisper into her soft brown and ruby red bangs.

"Don't worry, there's a reason for that," whispered Elliot as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Those kisses...at the beach and in the basement...I thought that if I distanced myself from you, you'd feel better."

Zoey then felt him remove his arm from her shoulders, so at this freedom she looked up at him and smiled brightly, her chocolate eyes twinkling beautifully in the light.

"I'm glad that you care about my feelings and how people affect me, but please don't distance yourself from me; it upsets me more than anything else in the world, I don't want to lose you. Whenever I'm sad or in trouble, you're always there and you've always got my back; I don't ever want that to be taken away." whispered Zoey as she removed her fingers from his.

"I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me," said Elliot.

"I never doubted you in the first place, so you don't to apologise for anything." Zoey said as she wrapped her arms around her taller male companion, she held him in a gentle and happy embrace; Elliot wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips softly to her forehead, they then looked up into each other's eyes. The two stared at each other happily for what seemed like an eternity. They were then brought back by the voices of their friends coming from the dressing room, they re-entered the room and smiled at their companions.

* * *

The group walked out of the community centre, Kikki was swinging on the arms of Corina and Bridget, the three of them laughing like little girls at an amusement park. Wesley and Renee were walking hand in hand, the blushes on their cheeks barely noticeable in the setting sun and their happiness radiating through their connected hands. Zoey and Elliot walked behind the rest and merely looked contently up at the sky, remembering their promise. The Mew Mews walked to the cafe happily.

* * *

_The prince and princess are getting closer and closer, soon the revelation will come in the mere months._

_

* * *

_

Me: Another chapter done!

(Comes in laden with shopping bags) E.A: We're back!

(Bridget collapses on floor) Me: Must you drag her along? She's gonna turn into a pack mule if you keep this up.

E.A: Whatever. (Leaves room)

Me: Anyway, I would like to ask that all those who are familiar with the series, could you tell me the approximate age of the man from episode 33, I need to give a decent description for that chapter. And more reviews please!

(Glances over to Bridget)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Find out where E.A has hidden her credit cards, it'll save me a clean-up job._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

Me: (Walks into the room with gloomy aura and sighs heavily)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

Me: I've got Mock Exams all next week, so I'll probably be drowning in revision all weekend.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But don't you get £20 a month just doing that.

(Gloomy aura disappears) Me: You're so right! Plus I just have to do revision the day before and I'll be okay!

Elliot: Glad we could help. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Turns back to audience) Me: ...Anyway...it is Kikki's turn...

(Swinging from the ceiling) Kikki: Na No Da! Na No Da! Na No Da!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Did someone give her my chocolate supply?

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: You've got a chocolate supply?

Me: Never mind, on with the disclaimer!

E.A and Kikki: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together.

(Imagery fades) Me: And now...hey! E.A! Not again with the ice cream! She's hyper enough as it is!

(Running out the room) E.A: There on special, and I have no control over her. In fact, she's chasing the truck like madwoman!

(Chasing terrified ice cream truck) Kikki: Ice Cream! Na No Da!

(Sweatdrops) Me: This isn't going to end well.

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Five!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 25 Hunt for Blue Aqua

'_Strength brings new and unexpected feelings'_

_A girl flew effortlessly through the midnight city skies, her grace and finesse was truly astounding for those who looked and saw her elegant form floating through the air; although no one could because she had made herself invisible to human eyes. A large glowing light blue orb of light floated in her hands, finally she stopped at the top of the city tower in the centre of the city, the large blue sphere sent powerful sensations through her fingertips and filled her with its awesome vigour. Before releasing it and allowing it to immerse itself into the ground beneath the tower, she pressed the prevailing blue orb gently to her lips; finally she let go and watched it fall beneath her. With her bare feet slowly leaving the small platform atop the tower, she blinked her sparkling eyes and flew away. As she floated through the skies, her thoughts were filled with the ever-looming event that was to come in seven and a half months time; she then returned to her life that she was going to leave behind when that moment came._

_

* * *

_

It was the second week of September, the early Thursday evening air was getting colder by the day and the red and gold leaves were crunching under everyone's feet; people had now gotten used to the notion of the students throughout the city going back to their studies, and now some had actually started enjoying being busy again. At the cafe, Zoey, Elliot, Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki were closing up from that demanding afternoon of complaining customers and terrible tippers; when they had finished closing up and the girls had changed out of their cafe uniforms, Elliot and Wesley asked the girls to sit down because they needed to discuss something important. The girls did as they were told and took up seats around one of the many tables. Wesley then took a step forward and drew a deep breath.

"Girls, we've received some strange signals all over the city, they appear to have the same molecular structure as Blue Aqua, but we've also discovered that only one of them is the real thing, we now just need to find out which is the real one." Wesley explained, the girls felt their bodies tense at the words Blue Aqua; Zoey more than the others.

Elliot then came forward with a serious look on his face.

"We also believe that the Cyniclons will most likely be searching for it as well, making it a matter of urgency that we find the Blue Aqua before them, or else it'll be the end of Earth as we know it." Elliot stated with his arms folded over his chest.

Zoey felt her body grow even more tense than before, if that were possible, and felt her fists clench tightly in her lap; she was thankful that none of the others noticed her statue like posture, the fact that the Earth was now more than ever at stake caused her to fill to the brim with a strong sense of anxiousness.

Abruptly she got to her feet, to the surprise of the others, and looked intensely at the two males in front of her.

"Then we should start searching for the real thing as soon as possible, there is no way that I'm going to let those aliens destroy everything that I care about," said Zoey as she slammed her fist against the table, nearly cracking the tabletop; her eyes were flickering between her usual chocolate colour and the bright pink of her Mew Mew eyes.

Everyone, with the exception of Elliot, almost jumped backwards at her unexpected outburst; they had never seen Zoey so determined about the protection of the Earth before.

Zoey then snapped out of her anger, her eyes returning to their peaceful chocolate colouring and no longer flickering bright pink; she looked about herself and saw the shock on her friends' faces, quickly she composed herself and unclenched her fists.

"Sorry." Zoey whispered. The others recovered from their shock and engaged in a group hug, allowing Zoey's hatred to slowly melt away; the wildcat immediately responded and joined in with their unity. Then the clock struck eight and the group disengaged themselves from one another, Elliot walked towards the door and opened it for the others.

"Ok, we're done for the day and we'll be closed tomorrow so we can look for that Blue Aqua," said Elliot as the others started walking through the passage he had made.

* * *

Once Zoey, Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Corina and Kikki had exited the door of the cafe, they stopped and waved goodbye to Elliot before starting to walk away from Cafe Mew Mew. As they walked off Elliot quietly closed the door.

Kikki grasped Bridget and Corina's hands before they could walk off.

"Do you mind if I walk with you guys?" Kikki asked politely, Bridget gently tightened her grip on Kikki's hand and smiled kindly down at her.

"Sure, I have to go past your house on the way back to the college," said Bridget, she and Kikki then looked at Corina and waited for an answer from the lorikeet. Corina smiled and followed Bridget's example of tightening her grip on the tamarind's hand.

"I might as well come too, there's a shortcut near there so I can get back home quickly." Corina answered. With that note the three girls started walking down the street, all of them laughing and giggling like little girls; for someone who didn't know any better, they could have been mistaken for sisters.

Zoey, Renee and Wesley watched them walk away and smiled; Renee and Wesley then turned to each other and smiled.

"May I have the honour of escorting a lovely lady home?" Wesley asked as he gave Renee his arm, she happily threaded her arm through his and smiled brightly up at him. The two of them then stared happily into each other's sea blue and winter grey eyes.

"Of course you may, kind sir." Renee said giggling quietly.

Zoey rolled her eyes at the sight, but she had to admit it was a pleasant spectacle; she hated to interrupt their contentment but knew this could last a long time, so she gave a small cough. The older male and female snapped out of their trance and looked at her, realising she was still there.

"Zoey, would you like to walk with us?" Wesley asked politely. Zoey smiled at them kindly and shook her head.

"No, thank you, I don't want to be a third wheel for you guys, besides you both go the opposite way to me anyway," said Zoey as she started to walk away. Renee looked at her sadly, but she knew she wasn't going to persuade Zoey to change her mind.

"Well, if you're sure, we'll see you tomorrow then," said Renee as she and Wesley walked past the wildcat and turned a corner, they were then out of sight.

Zoey waited a few moments before making her own way home, when she did the night was becoming more pronounced so she quickened her pace to a run and arrived at her house within less than five minutes.

* * *

Zoey entered the house and saw that her adopted parents still weren't home so she figured they were working late at the hospital, the teenage girl then ran upstairs to her bedroom and threw her book bag on the floor by her bed and started to get ready for bed; while she undressed she caught sight of herself in her mirror and disliked what she saw, quickly she turned away and shivered at the supernatural perfection of her body.

After the thoughts were pushed away, she walked to her bathroom across the landing and begun brushing her teeth; once she had finished in the bathroom, Zoey walked back to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed.

She covered herself with her quilt and let it rub against her favourite light pink nightdress, the cool night air gently blowing through her open windows and the full moon shone silver as her eyelids slowly grew heavy; within moments she was asleep, the only movements she made was the unhurried up and down actions of her chest as she breathed in and out.

* * *

Her dreams however weren't as peaceful and serene as her sleeping form, they were filled with pain, horror and suffering; Zoey was floating in an empty black space with only the stars in the sky as her only light source, she finally stopped flying through the air and found herself sat atop the city tower in the centre of the city.

Zoey twisted herself round to face the point at the tower's top, to see a large white cocoon glowing brightly with Dren flying beside it laughing cruelly; the wildcat shivered as the cold air whipped her nightdress against her slender, perfectly proportioned body, as Zoey looked closer to the cocoon she saw something she prayed would never happen.

She saw the dead bodies of her friends tangled in the silk threads, their bodies splattered with scarlet blood and their bones broken at painful angles; then suddenly everything disappeared and in its place was a glowing bright pink light, as Zoey once again reached out to touch it but yet again she woke up before she got the chance.

* * *

Zoey awoke from her terrible nightmare to her body drenched with cold sweat, her spine shivering under the quilt; she turned towards her open window and saw that the sun was streaking through the see-through curtains and that her alarm clock was ringing loudly. The fourteen-year-old slid herself out of her bed and went onto her small balcony, letting the cool Friday morning air tickle against her soft porcelain skin; Zoey then turned around and walked back inside, to get herself ready for school. Within half an hour, after performing her morning tasks, including her daily task of trimming her hair to the bottom of her neck, she was ready for school; she picked up her dark brown leather book bag and ran out the house, her gold bell tied around her neck with her red school ribbon jingled vociferously with her movements.

* * *

The school day seemed to be prolonged, the hours weren't going by fast enough for Zoey's liking; she wanted to get out the school as quickly as possible and begin the hunt for Blue Aqua with the other Mew Mews.

By the time her free period before lunch, Zoey found herself on the open walkway between two of the school buildings with her brown leather book bag on the ground beside her; she looked over the view beneath her, her fellow students running around the grounds and talking to one another, every single one of them without a care in the world.

And she was one of the few people on the entire planet who knew the dark and terrifying truth of the enemies the planet had to face; the Cyniclons. The perilous thoughts that filled her with anguish were slowly pushed away as the warm autumn sun tickled the ivory skin on her bare arms; she wasn't wearing her usual grey blazer because the students weren't required to wear their blazers until the beginning of October.

Her thoughts drifted towards that of her friends, filling her with the joyous memories that had happened over the course of five and half months. Kikki falling into the fountain at their first encounter, Corina looking scared at the prospect of there being a ghost haunting a school on their first mission after she joined up, Bridget apologising to her when they bumped into each other for the first time, Wesley clapping as she wore her waitress uniform for the first time, Renee walking away emotionlessly after her first time transforming, Elliot when they bumped into each other on the day they first met. Over the time they had become a team of superheroes, all of them had changed; they had become stronger, braver, and closer as friends.

* * *

Suddenly a burning pain on the back of her neck came crashing through her thoughts like a battering ram, it was so excruciating that she would have been crying out of pain; but Zoey refused to let it get to her so she placed her hand over the pain and continued to observe the student body moving about beneath her.

The wildcat then heard the familiar sound of padding footsteps coming towards her, she looked over her shoulder to see one of the beings who were just in her thoughts, Elliot; the fifteen-year-old stood before her with his navy blazer slung over his shoulder and his brown leather book bag gripped tightly in his hand, the same navy band was around his neck. Elliot gave her a warm smile and placed his book bag at his feet; Zoey smiled up at him, still keeping her hand on the back of her neck.

"Hi Elliot, what's up?" Zoey asked as she picked up her book bag with her free hand. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything; he then picked up his book bag again.

"I just got a call from Wesley, there's still no sign of the real Blue Aqua, but the possibilities have shrunk down so it won't be long until it's safe from the Cyniclons," said Elliot.

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief; those words brought her a warm blanket of comfort at the thought of them being a step closer to stopping the enemy from taking the precious substance. Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder; the girl looked at her male companion with curious chocolate eyes and smiled softly up at him.

Suddenly the burning on the back of Zoey's neck reached the level of bone-searing agony, the strap of her book bag slipped out of her grasp and her legs began fold up beneath her body; before she realised what was happening Zoey found herself falling to the ground, the floor coming closer and closer to her immaculate face. But before she came into contact with the ground, Elliot caught her in his strong arms and picked her up as though she weighed no more than a small feather; Zoey looked up at him and light pink colour broke out on her cheeks, she was blushing.

Elliot looked down towards her; concern filled his crystal blue eyes.

"Zoey, are you all right?" Elliot asked as he continued to hold her in his arms. Zoey blushed and brushed her long fringe away from her eyes, the burning on the back of her neck had subsided but the pain was still fragmentary.

"I'm fine," said Zoey as Elliot lowered her to the ground; she tried to walk but found herself falling again. Elliot picked her up once again and begun to walk, carrying her bridal-style.

"No, you're not all right. I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Elliot said as the young female saw that his voice was full of concern; Zoey decided it was best not to argue, because she knew that he would win anyway.

Elliot picked up their book bags and placed them in Zoey's petite lap; he then slid his blazer from his shoulder and draped it around Zoey's slender ones. With their belongings at hand, Elliot carried Zoey back inside the building.

* * *

Students looked away from their conversations with their friends when they saw the sight that was striding down the corridor, the boys' eyes widened in amazement, and the girls' bodies radiating envy; the sight that was so fascinating for them was Zoey being carried bridal-style in Elliot's arms, with his navy blazer draped over her shoulders and their book bags placed precariously in her lap, but the beings who had attracted the attention paid them no heed.

Elliot's only concern was taking Zoey to the nurse's office so that she could be checked over; as they walked down the hallway and all the students' eyes on them Zoey felt her cheeks get warmer to the touch and turning slightly pink in colour, and it wasn't because of Elliot being so close to her. It was the number of eyes watching her every move, she had always hated any type of attention when she was in the centre of it; she felt that she was showing off her prodigy status, something that she hated doing.

* * *

Finally the number of eyes on them decreased and they entered the nurse's office, the smell of disinfectant and medicine wafted strongly into their nostrils; Elliot placed Zoey on one of the beds, the bed that had the best view of the school courtyard. Once she was positioned on the bed, Zoey slid Elliot's blazer from around her shoulders and gave it and his book bag back to him. The male then knelt on the bed in front of her and leant his face closer to hers, the heat radiating between them getting stronger and stronger; Zoey felt how close he was getting to her, her heart beating faster and faster in her torso. His lips then came into contact with her bangs, feeling for any unusual heat that would be coming from her brow; Elliot then drew away and perched himself on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Well, you don't have a fever," said Elliot as he entwined his fingers with hers; Zoey smiled at this tender gesture, she loved how the mere touch of his hand on hers sent a soothing sensation running through her body. Elliot then spoke again. "What made you collapse like that?"

Zoey tightened her fingers around his and shivered slightly.

"I don't know," said Zoey; Elliot squeezed her hand gently and smiled softly at her, making her feel better. Suddenly something in his eyes became serious; the crystal blue eyes became dancing flames.

"Zoey, I... I..." Elliot began.

* * *

The opening of the entrance to the room interrupted him, the school nurse clad in her white uniform and sensible black shoes came in; Zoey watched Elliot get to his feet as the middle-age woman walked to the side of her bed, out of the woman's pocket appeared a thermometer, she placed it in Zoey's mouth and removed it again.

"Well, it's not a cold, or a fever, or anything that starts with a temperature. Still, stay here until the end of the day, see if you feel any worse," said the nurse; she then turned to Elliot who had been standing silently by Zoey's side. "You, Mr Grant, isn't it? I need you to inform Miss Hanson's teachers that she's feeling a bit under the weather."

Elliot nodded his head as the nurse left the room, he then turned again towards the elegant form of Zoey assembled upon the bed; her brown and ruby red bangs framed her face to sheer perfection, her chocolate eyes sparkling like the stars.

"I'll come and pick you up after school if you're not back in lessons. I'll see you later, ok?" said Elliot as he turned towards the door. Zoey quickly lifted her body from the soft fabrics of the bed and gently grasped his hand, Elliot looked down at her and was surprised at what he saw; Zoey's eyes were no longer sparkling with her usual happiness, they were twinkling with a pleading nature.

"Please don't tell the others about this, I don't want them to worry about me more than necessary," said Zoey; her voice was filled with beseeching; all Elliot could do was squeeze her hand tenderly and nod his head while giving her an understanding smile. With that smile Zoey's eyes returning to the amazing sparkling of her happiness, she then let go of his hand. "And thank you for caring about me."

Elliot left the infirmary with his eyes shining like the finest blue crystals, leaving Zoey to wait for him to come and get her at the end of the day; the wildcat re-seated herself on the bed and stared down at the rushing students in the courtyard, she could only hope that the day would go by as quickly as possible.

* * *

When the final bell of the school day rang loudly throughout the school, students were rushing out of the school gates as fast as their legs could carry them; Zoey sat curled up on the bed she had been on the whole afternoon, she stole a glance towards the door every now and then to see whether Elliot had kept his promise.

The door opened and in came the person who had occupied her thoughts; in came Elliot, he walked to the side of her bed and gently brought her to her feet. He had a pleasant smile on his face, his hand softly held hers.

"I promised that I would come and pick you up, now shall we go meet up with the others?" said Elliot as he picked up her book bag with a smirk on his face, Zoey raised her eyebrows teasingly and took the book bag out of his hands; she then grasped his hand and the two of them walked out the room.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the cafe Zoey had ran as quick as she could, with Elliot fast on her heels; the wildcat ran as though the event from that morning had never happened, she was trying to prove that she really was the leader her friends knew she was.

When the two teenagers arrived they saw their five friends waiting for them, Kikki was cart wheeling across the grass with Corina and Bridget chasing after her, and Renee and Wesley talking and laughing with a small pile of tracking equipment at their sides in the doorway. When the five of them saw Zoey and Elliot coming towards them, the younger three stopped their antics and stood in front of them with welcoming smiles on their faces; Wesley and Renee joined them and smiled down at them. Zoey was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, are we ready to start searching for Blue Aqua or what?" Zoey asked as she shook her bangs away from her eyes, her friends smiled and nodded their heads; and along with Minimew and their tracking equipment, started walking away from the cafe to begin their search for the powerful substance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the four-dimensional dome atop the library, the three Cyniclons were planning their next plan in order to obtain their goal of capturing the one who they had promised to find by The Royal Family of Planet Mew Mew. Finally Dren stood up and clasped violently to the object in his hand, he opened it to look at the entity in his palm; it was soft and white, it was a cocoon. Dren looked up at his servants and smirked evilly.

"So this moth has been infused with the purple crystal from Planet Mew Mew, making it create a poisonous gas when it comes out?" Dren asked, his amber eyes glinting like flames. Sardon nodded his head, his face emotionless.

"That's correct, Highness," said Sardon as he turned around and started typing on one of the many computer monitors in the laboratory. "Be sure to place it on the highest point in the city."

Dren nodded his head at his eldest servant and teleported out of the dome, leaving Sardon and Tarb to continue their research into the human race.

* * *

Dren flew over the buildings of the city, the bright sunlight beating down on the beings running through the busy streets; finally the alien prince found the highest point in the entire metropolis, the top of the city tower. The spike atop it was the perfect place to locate the awaiting predasite, its mighty red metal frame towered over the municipality; masses of people came beneath the spike every day, it truly was the ideal place for the upcoming attack. He stuck the predasite cocoon on the speared top and faded away into thin air, Dren looked forward to the moment when the predasite killed all the humans in the city; especially when Princess Mew Mew was in their hands.

* * *

Meanwhile running through the streets of the city at top speed, the Mew Mews were moving through the crowded boulevards with portable tracking devices in their hands; their search for Blue Aqua hadn't turned up anything genuine of the powerful substance, Zoey was becoming more and more concerned about the fact that they hadn't found it yet. After searching through the metropolis, the team decided to take a break at a nearby coffee shop; Elliot and Wesley went inside the shop and bought some drinks while Zoey, Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki sat at a secluded table outside, the two males then came out with their hands laden with coffees. Once the seven of them were sat at the table, Kikki immediately gulped her coffee down in almost one sip and Corina drunk down hers slowly afterwards; Kikki then started jittering about in her seat, Bridget and Corina's eyes widened in worry as she slowly drunk her coffee.

"You've had too much caffeine, Kikki," exclaimed Bridget as she and Corina tried to get their younger friend to keep still in her seat; Zoey looked at the three of them in concern.

"Bridget, Corina, I think you should take her home, hopefully she'll have calmed down by then." Zoey suggested; Bridget and Corina nodded their heads and grasped hold of Kikki's hands; they then led the tamarind away, leaving Zoey, Elliot, Renee and Wesley behind.

As Zoey watched her three female friends walk away, Renee took a small sip of her steaming hot drink and stared at her intently; as though she could sense that something was wrong.

"Zoey, there's something wrong, isn't there?" Renee asked; Wesley looked at her and tenderly touched Renee's shoulder as though to say he agreed with her. Zoey glanced at Elliot only to see that he was nodding his head at her, she knew that it was time to tell of the event that happened that morning; she sighed as she looked at her two adult companions.

"Earlier today I nearly collapsed from something, I don't know why though," said Zoey as she unhurriedly stirred her dark brown drink with her spoon. Renee leant across the table and gently squeezed Zoey's free hand, these gestures were unsurprising between the wildcat and the wolf as they were the closest of all the Mew Mews; the expression on the twenty two-year-old female's face was one of concern, Wesley's was the same.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have postponed the search until you were better," said Wesley as he draped his arm across Renee's perfect model shoulders. Zoey squeezed Renee's hand and looked at the two of them.

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything; I didn't want to risk the world's protection because of it. And I didn't want to appear weak, I'm meant to be the strong leader of the Mew Mews in battle, I shouldn't be collapsing like that," said Zoey as she stopped stirring her coffee. Elliot gently placed his hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and saw his brilliant smile.

"You were probably just tired, it's most likely nothing to worry about," said Elliot. Renee and Wesley nodded their heads at his words, Zoey smiled at them happily; they all then agreed not to tell the others, as they didn't want any more concern to be placed upon Zoey. When they had finished their drinks, the four of them went their separate ways; Zoey smiled at the fact that the eldest two in the group didn't see her as weak, she knew that they would support her when something like that happened again, which she hoped wouldn't. The fourteen-year-old walked down the street into the setting amber sun, letting its rays glow on her perfectly pallid skin.

* * *

That night the silver moon shone brightly over the city, its light sending white streaks of illumination across the tall buildings; although not all was peaceful, the evil amber glow coming from the cocoon stuck atop the city tower was creating dark energies within it. Inside that white, fluffy interior was the development of something monstrous, something menacing; what was inside it was truly threatening, it may even bring the Mew Mews heroic activities to light. That predasite cocoon was a ploy to bring the Mew Mews out of the shadows of secrecy and into the limelight of fame; a possible way to distract them or a way that would reveal their identities to the world and destroy the Mew Mew Project. Before Dren had departed from it that very afternoon, he had said that what was inside the cocoon would be out within a month; the second week of October.

* * *

_Seven and a half months left until the revelation of the stunning and powerful princess, her powers are becoming more pronounced and her emotions for her prince becoming more realised. Soon the truth will be revealed and soon she and her prince will change the universe._

_

* * *

_

Me: Yeah! Nearly halfway there!

(Mega sugar rush alert) E.A: I love ice cream!

Kikki: Na No Da! Na No Da!

(Both collapse on floor) Me: I should leave the cleaning stuff out; it'll save me getting it out again.

Me: Anyway, I am greatly saddened, I have checked the number of visitors I have had this month and I've had more than 100, yet I have had only two reviews for the past two chapters, and they're from the same person! (Thank you ferrit120!) I need reviews from as many people as possible! All I ask is no flames and constructive criticism is welcome!

(Glances at the sugar rush victims)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Hide all candy from those two; they go insane if they have too much._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

Me: (Walks into the room with happy aura)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

Me: It's the weekend and my Mock Exams are over and done with!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Yeah...You're over hyper.

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: You're mean!

Elliot: Whatever. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Turns back to audience) Me: ...Anyway...it is Renee and Wesley's turn.

(Walks in on holding Wesley's arm) Renee: Great, shouldn't you be letting Dren out next week?

(Sweatdrops) Me: Oh dear...I forgot about him...

Wesley: Just remember to let him out when it's time.

Me: Noted, and now on with the disclaimer!

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now, on with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Six!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 26 Coo Coo Cocoon

'_Protecting others will be revealed to the world'_

Minimew flew through the skies of the city, his soft light pink fur gently blowing in the early autumn Saturday afternoon breeze; the small robotic creature was scanning the city for the real Blue Aqua, still he had no luck what so ever. It was the second week of October and the wind had picked up with the cool air, as the coldness blew against Minimew's small wings he flew around the large spike at the top of the city tower; what he found there was quite the surprise, there was a large white cocoon glowing in eerie amber light. Minimew begun analysing the unusual object but accidently flew into it, he struggled against the sticky white thread and finally broke free; the analysis was complete, it was a powerful predasite growing close to maturity. The small robot knew what he had to do, he had to warn the Mew Mews of this recent threat; quickly Minimew flew off and started to head back to Cafe Mew Mew, although unbeknownst to him, there was a small amber glowing thread tangled in his fur, which would unlock new information that would change the very cause of the Mew Mew Project.

* * *

Back at the cafe, the late afternoon sun beat gently through the window panes and into the large dining area; Zoey looked out one of the heart shaped windows as she watched the last of the customers of that day leave, they had closed up early due to a 'burst pipe' down in the basement. But that wasn't the true story, the true story was that Minimew had discovered an awakening predasite at the top of the city tower and they would soon be departing in order to take it down; but first they needed to be updated on how much of a menace it actually was to the people of the city, with that knowledge in her mind Zoey started to head downstairs to the basement.

The atmosphere in the basement was solemn and powerful, Zoey and her fellow Mew Mews stood before their two male companions as they waited for the information about this new predasite that threatened the city; the large computer screen in front of them blinked on and showed the picture of the predasite cocoon that Minimew had taken with his photographic eyes, Elliot then stepped forward and gestured towards the screen.

"During Minimew's search for the real Blue Aqua, he discovered a new predasite stuck at the top of the city tower; after doing some research into a thread we found tangled in his fur, we found out that the Cyniclons intention is to spread a poisonous powder across the city. The predasite will come out within the hour." Elliot explained as the screen blinked off again.

Corina gasped in fear, and Kikki and Bridget held onto each other in trepidation; Zoey and Renee however remained perfectly unruffled, but the wildcat could see that there was more to be said.

"But you're not sure why they are doing it," said Zoey as she took a step towards Elliot; the male before her nodded his head.

"There is still information that Minimew collected that needs to be deciphered," said Elliot. "Now go and stop that predasite!"

Zoey and the other Mew Mews nodded their heads and ran out the room, their running footsteps on the staircase up to the kitchen creating loud crashes as they rushed away from their male companions towards their destination; leaving the boys in the computer monitor lit room.

* * *

Elliot turned towards Wesley who was standing by a small wooden desk in a corner of the room. The older of the two was looking inside the black briefcase atop the table's surface, his winter grey eyes staring intently on the object within it; Elliot stood by his friend's side and looked at it with him, his crystal blue eyes dancing in the light with fortitude.

"Do you think she's ready for it?" Wesley asked calmly as he looked at his teenage friend; Elliot glanced back at him and then allowed his eyes to return to what was inside the case, not needing to think about the answer.

"She's definitely ready for this." Elliot responded, his eyes never leaving the object within the vessel; the young male didn't have doubts about the future possessor of this important object, she had proved herself with every waking moment of becoming a Mew Mew, he knew that she would make them all proud.

* * *

Meanwhile the Mew Mews arrived at the base of the city tower within half an hour of their constant running, the sun will slowly beginning to set and the distant chiming of the clock tower struck six; Zoey looked up towards the point of the tower and saw a large white object stuck to the spike, she knew that was the great threat that they were seeking.

"Look! It's up there!" Zoey yelled as she pointed towards the cocoon, her friends looked at her and nodded their heads; the wildcat then ran inside the building, with her fellow Mew Mews following suit.

The inside of the city tower was full to bursting with people, there were workers and children with their families; Zoey saw that the civilians inside the enormous structure were even more at risk, so she darted towards the nearest staircase and began to run. Zoey ran faster than she had ever ran before, if she went any faster her speed would have accumulated streaks of blazing fire behind her; she ran up the narrow staircase without stopping for so much as a millisecond, her companions were beginning to get out of breath when they were close to the top.

Finally they reached the top platform, Zoey stood perfectly cool, calm and collected as she looked above her while her friends were panting slightly after running up so many stairs; her friends followed Zoey's line of vision, about four metres above them was the amber glowing cocoon.

"Holy Catfish! That thing is huge! How are we going to destroy it?" Kikki cried. The wildcat quickly fished into her pocket and got out her power pendent.

"That doesn't matter right now! We've got to stop that predasite before it's too late!" Zoey shouted as she brought the golden pendant to her rose petal lips. The others nodded their heads and got out their identical pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison as they all infused themselves with their endangered animals.

* * *

Suddenly the five Mew Mews heard the malicious laughter that was all too familiar to them, the evil cackle of their almighty and all-terrible adversary Dren; they all looked up towards the origin of the sound and saw Dren floating just in front of their target of the cocoon, he stared down at them with his glinting amber eyes and smiled at them evilly.

"It's about time you pesky Mew Mews showed up, you were about to miss the fun," said Dren with a sense of mockery in his voice; Zoey clenched her gloved fist and her eyes filled with the intense flames of anger, killing the human race was no more than a joke to the alien prince.

"Well, we're here now and we're going to destroy that predasite!" Zoey yelled with a voice that was streaked with venom; her fellows nodded their heads and looked at Dren with strength flashing in their eyes. Silence then broke between the challengers as they waited for the predasite to come out of its glowing cosset.

After a few minutes of waiting for the cocoon to break, a white light erupted from an expanding crack in the surface; the bright intensity engulfed the girls and a large dark shape climbed out of it slowly, Zoey stared through the light and finally saw the true form of the predasite. It was a giant moth with a blood red body, sharp yellow fangs and large purple wings, the moth stared back at her with wide bright blue eyes and spread its enormous wings; Zoey's bright pink eyes widened when she saw that they were glittering slightly with fine dust, poison. The light dimmed and the giant moth took off from its perch, taking flight and crashed through one of the windows below; Zoey ran towards the edge and watched the shards of broken glass fall away, she then turned to her friends.

"Corina, fly down and chase that moth, try and shoot it down with your heart arrows, me and the others will head it off below!" Zoey cried. The others nodded their heads and Corina flew off after their target, the wildcat leader ran and led her remaining companions down the stairs to catch up with the lorikeet Mew.

* * *

Corina flew down from the top of the tower and through the broken window, avoiding the soaring shards of broken glass as she did so; once she was through the wrecked window her pursuit of the predasite began. The massive moth was flying furiously in front of her, trying to find an exit into the open air outside and waiting for its poison to be potent enough to be released; Corina beat her dark blue wings violently as she closed in on her target, out of the corner of her eye she spotted her friends as she drew out her bow. The lorikeet prepared her weapon to attack.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina cried as a dark blue arrow shot from her bow. The predasite twisted in the air and dodged the airborne projectile, it then lunged at the girl with its enormous frame; Corina fell to the ground, her body was covered in cuts and scrapes; she blinked her dark blue eyes and gripped her bow more tightly in her fist, her eyes then moved to her fellow Mew Mews to see that they were filled with anxiety for her.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry and stop that moth from reaching full poison power! When it does it will go crashing outside!" Corina yelled to the others before falling insentient. The girls nodded their heads, and started to run after the giant insect; leaving Corina to regain her consciousness, Kikki was the first to take on the chase.

* * *

The young tamarind drew out her golden tambourine and pointed it at the giant moth, the little silver bells jingled slightly as she cart wheeled forward.

"Tambourine, Trench!" Kikki cried as her usual yellow jellylike substance shot away from her weapon. The great predasite twisted around in the air and evaded the young girl's attack, it then pushed her away with its powerful purple wing and slammed Kikki against one of the walls; she slid down the wall and landed slumped on the floor, a long brown scrape down the front of her dress. She looked up with her bright yellow eyes, struggling desperately trying to keep her eyes open, Kikki saw Zoey, Renee and Bridget running towards her; the three of them were clearly worried about her wellbeing, she smiled weakly up at them.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Quick! Go get that predasite!" Kikki yelled before her still-conscious friends could stop to help her as they had originally intended; the young tamarind then slipped out of consciousness. Renee and Bridget were next to take on the pursuit.

* * *

The purple and green Mews ran quickly after the giant moth that had started flying down the staircase and flying through the floor below, Bridget drew out her combat castanets and aimed them at the soaring target; she then leapt towards her goal.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" Bridget cried as the watery blast erupted from her musical weapon, the corridor was splashed with the excess liquid from the attack. Renee then drew out her light whip and let the glowing purple ribbon of light fall about her feet, she then snapped it on the ground to propel herself towards the moth predasite.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee yelled as she lashed her whip at the predasite, flames combined with Bridget's water attack and formed a red and blue sphere of power. Although the predasite moth quickly avoided the attack and let it soar in front of it, the sphere headed towards the window in front of them and shattered it into a million pieces; Renee and Bridget continued to run after the massive moth but something happened, the predasite flapped its wings once again although this time a fine yellow dust started to trail behind it like a tail of a comet. Renee and Bridget felt the powder enter their mouths and cause them to struggle for breath, the two of them fell to the floor coughing and spluttering; they continued to fight for air to enter their lungs and fill them with the oxygen they needed to survive, finally they were unconscious, their slow breathing was the only thing that could be heard from them. Zoey, who had been running behind them the whole time, knelt down by their sides and shook them gently; her friends were still breathing but they weren't waking up, she then got to her feet and stared intently at the giant moth predasite.

* * *

A sleek black convertible raced down the streets of the city, excelling the speed limits in order to reach its destination; Wesley sat in the driver's seat with his normally calm demeanour forgotten as he and his passengers raced to the city tower with their all-important cargo, the twenty four-year-old glanced towards the passenger seats behind him to see Elliot with a serious look on his face as he gripped the black briefcase with the important weapon within its casing. Elliot looked at his companion with an angry expression.

"Slow down! You'll end up breaking it at the speed you're going!" Elliot yelled as his grip tightened on the briefcase handle, Wesley merely turned his attention back to the road and ignored the bouncing form of Minimew on the passenger seat beside him; the small robot rebounded on the greyish black upholstery, recoiled on the seat behind him and finally landed in Elliot's lap. Wesley looked at the pair out of the corner of his winter grey eye.

"Sorry about that Minimew. Elliot, if you want to help the girls, we have to get there quick," said Wesley as calmly as someone could when they are speeding down the highway. Finally they jolted to a screeching halt outside the city tower, before Wesley had even unbuckled his seatbelt, Elliot had all but leapt out of the car with the briefcase gripped securely in his hand; the older male climbed out the car, with Minimew flying quickly at his side and a laptop under his arm, he then ran after him, inside the building.

* * *

The inside of the city tower was packed with people screaming and running around in terror, they had all clearly seen the predasite at the top of the tower and were frightened of it; the two males then realised that they must have seen the girls in their Mew forms chasing after it as well, it was obvious that things were going to get a lot more difficult now because of their activities being exposed to the city. Wesley sat down at one of the many tables in the foyer and set up the laptop, the screen showed a glowing red blob near the top of the tower; the predasite, also there were the shimmering dots indicating the Mew Mews and their vital signs. There were slight movements coming from the purple, green, blue and yellow marks, showing that they were alive and gathering their strength; although there was an almighty radiance coming from the pink blob representing Zoey, it glowed more violently than it had glowed before and her energy readings were off the scale.

"This is incredible! Her power levels are going haywire! All that unspent energy is going to get dangerous! Elliot..." Wesley said as he studied the monitor, he then turned towards where he was anticipating Elliot to be staying; but he was met with an empty space, the older male whipped his head towards the small flying robot on his shoulder. "Minimew, where's Elliot?"

Minimew removed himself off his perch and flew so that he was floating between Wesley's face and the laptop's screen, his eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Elliot's gone! He took the case and ran off!" Minimew cried, Wesley clenched his jaw and tapped more computer keys; whatever Elliot was planning, it was going to be dangerous and unexpected. But he trusted his young friend, he trusted him with his life; all he had to do was hope that Elliot's plan would work, and that the new weapon would do its part. Suddenly Minimew's eyes began flashing brightly.

"New information received! New information received!" the small robot cried, Wesley looked up at him and grasped onto Minimew's tail as he plugged him into the laptop and saw what the new information was; his winter grey eyes widened in shock at what he saw, this data would alter the very face of the Project.

* * *

Zoey watched the predasite moth flying in front of her as Corina and Kikki unsteadily walking towards the slowly awakening forms of Renee and Bridget. The wildcat then started to run towards her target, she reached the edge of the window the predasite had shattered and gave an almighty leap; her graceful figure flying through the air and eventually landing on the moth's big broad back, the creature's giant wings accumulating large squalls of wind against her sides. Zoey got out her Rose Bell and pressed the heart-shaped weapon against the predasite's spine as it flew in circles around the summit of the tower.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried as her glowing pink attack beat down on the creature's back; although the predasite wasn't destroyed like it usually would, it was still beating its wings violently against the wind. She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her weapon. Zoey then heard the familiar cackling of Dren; she looked over her shoulder and saw him flying at the predasite's side.

"Is your attack not working? That's the point, you won't be able to stop the deaths of the city's population; and Princess Mew Mew will be retrieved without your friends' interference, now time for you to realise the truth!" Dren said as he lunged at the Mew leader, that attack pushed Zoey off the predasite's back and sent her plummeting through the air.

* * *

Strong winds rushed passed Zoey's body as she fell through the air, it whipped violently against her sides and arms as she gripped tightly onto her Rose Bell; she closed her bright pink eyes and she waited for her to come into contact with the rapidly oncoming ground below, but someone caught her in their strong arms. Zoey opened her eyes and saw her saviour, it was the Blue Knight; his blond ponytail swished strappingly behind him as he landed on the platform just beneath the pike of the tower, the Blue Knight then placed Zoey on her feet beside him and looked down at her with his early dawn blue sky eyes. The wildcat female looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Blue Knight, that's the third time you've saved me," said Zoey as the sky slowly turned a shade of desolate grey. The Blue Knight's eyes sparkled at her gratitude, he then stepped behind her and placed his lips to her black wildcat ear; the words that left his lips sent tremors down her elegant spine.

"Remember...Remember the happiness you have had with the person dearest to you...Remember..." he whispered before he leapt off the building and disappeared without a trace.

The moment he was gone, raindrops began to fall down from the heavens; the droplets fell and drenched Zoey's upright but unmoving body, her bright pink hair framed her face and her eyes were bright pink orbs of dazzling light.

Zoey was remembering the first real happiness she had felt in a long time; she remembered the first day that she and Elliot had met through their bump, when they had gone to the amusement park together, when she had accidentally walked in on Elliot shirtless, the time they had danced together, the times they had been alone together in depths of water, the times she had stayed by Elliot's side when he was unconscious, the times he had comforted her, when he had saved her from Dren multiple times as she did the same for him, the moments they had spent at their special place, and the times that she had cried just for him.

Finally the very memories that filled her with happiness and the other feeling that she finally knew, the times they had kissed; the simple touch of his lips against hers sent tingles of pleasure through her entire body, she finally knew what she felt when Elliot was near her, she was in love with him.

Just then Dren appeared before her, his swords drawn and pointed to the ground; he seemed as though to be waiting for something to happen, the alien prince then floated closer to her and smiled cruelly at her.

"Your protector isn't here now, and you can't win this battle, it's definite that the human race cannot be saved this time. Surely it's time you gave up and handed yourself to me. Do you realise the truth now?" Dren said as he floated around her, taking in every detail of her five foot six inches profile; the words that left her lips surprised him beyond recognition.

"No. I won't let you, I won't!" Zoey cried as her body began to radiate a light the colour of the finest blue crystals, anger pulsed through her veins and flames danced ferociously in her bright pink eyes; Dren had really sent her over the edge, and the moth predasite started to widen its range around the city tower. It looked as though Dren was going to win this time.

* * *

Suddenly something came rising out of the ground, Zoey looked in the direction of the object and saw the entity she and her friends had been searching for; the very thing that she intended to keep safe at all costs, Blue Aqua. The bright blue light it emitted drained Zoey of her anger and replaced it with raw determination, the fortitude to prevent the Cyniclons from taking the powerful substance and using it for evil intentions.

Instantly realising what she must do, Zoey leapt past her alien opponent and dived off the city tower; moving rapidly towards the violently glowing Blue Aqua, she closed in on the substance the pulsing illumination it exuded caused her to stop for a moment about ten metres off the ground and sent her a few feet away from the Blue Aqua, thankfully she landed on her feet as per usual.

Zoey slowly struggled against the Blue Aqua's strength pushing against her sides and the strong wind it whipped across her face, her Rose Bell was drawn and she continued to make her way towards the glowing substance; she made her Rose Bell disappear so that she could grasp the powerful object with both gloved hands, then she heard a voice that her wildcat ears were happy to hear. The wildcat turned towards the owner of the voice to see Elliot standing at the city tower's side door with a black briefcase gripped tightly in his hand.

"Zoey, catch, use it to destroy that moth before it's too late!" Elliot yelled as he unlocked the case and threw it towards her.

The item within the case flew out and Zoey caught it with both hands, the object was a staff that was as long as Zoey's arm, with a light pink handle with a small gold crown at the bottom that had a dark pink jewel set above its points, while at the top of the staff was shaped like a heart, the centre had a large dark pink jewel shaped like a heart; at its sides were a pair of small pale gold wings, and just above the jewel heart was a gold setting for what could have been for another jewel. The Blue Aqua seemed to respond to the weapon and beset itself upon the empty setting at the highest point of the staff, its touch made the weapon glow in a bright pink light and revealed the staff's full splendour; it wasn't a staff, it was a sceptre. Zoey let the name of her weapon flow into her mind, her new attack fully developed within her brain; she then raised it above her head and allowed the shining weapon to propel her off the ground and into the drenching air, sending her soaring towards the predasite.

"STRAWBERRY SCEPTRE, BLUE AQUA DROPS!" Zoey cried as she became face to face with the giant moth, Blue Aqua droplets began to release from the sceptre as she twirled through the air; the predasite was destroyed instantly and the poisonous powder was dissolving quickly afterwards, Zoey continued to dance through the sky with the droplets surrounding her as the sky began to clear from rain and darkness.

* * *

Finally she stopped soaring with the sceptre and slowly lowered herself to the ground, her female companions waiting for her below; Zoey's feet met the ground as she smiled beautifully at her friends, her eyes glittered like stars and her hair gently blew in the newly sundrenched air. The other Mew Mews stepped forward and beamed at their leader.

"Zoey, that was amazing!" Kikki cried as she jumped up and down in excitement. Bridget nodded her head as she tried to restrain Kikki's constant bounding, while Corina clapped her hands with her ballerina elegance and Renee placed a congratulatory hand on the wildcat's slender shoulder. However this moment of happiness and congratulations was short-lived as several people with microphones and large video cameras came running towards them, they surrounded the girls and pushed their microphones towards the heroines and poked their cameras in their faces. A considerably pushy female reporter was the first to start questioning the girls.

"So what was that thing that you destroyed and are there others in the city?" she asked, it was clear she expected an answer; Kikki looked at her and smiled her monkey-like grin at the woman, the tamarind adored any attention received from anyone.

"They are called predasites and they are sent here by an evil alien race that wants something from our planet!" Kikki cried joyfully. The reporter was pleased with the cooperation; she then asked her next question.

"So what do you call yourselves?" she enquired. Corina stepped forward and placed a hand on Kikki's shoulder.

"We are the Mew Mews, we are infused with endangered animals and our first member started fighting those aliens for over six months," said Corina as she grabbed Bridget's hand and led her to her side. Bridget nodded her head and smiled. The reporter asked her third question.

"What are your superhero names?" she asked. Kikki was about to speak but Bridget and Corina covered her mouth to make sure she didn't reveal their human identities, instead they let Renee step forward and decided to let her start the heroines introductions.

"I'm Mew Zakuro, The Lady Wolf," said Renee.

"I'm Mew Mint, The Lorikeet Archer," said Corina.

"I'm Mew Lettuce, The Ocean Dancer and she's Mew Pudding, The Topaz Tamarind," said Bridget as she gestured towards the youngest and she and Corina removed their hands from Kikki's struggling mouth. The reporter nodded her head and asked her next question.

"And which of you is the leader of your team?" she solicited. The four girls who had spoken to the woman turned around and pointed towards Zoey, who had stood back and away from the cameras and microphones. She had always hated being given any kind of attention, the usual wanted type and the unwanted type; that was the reason why she had stayed away from the reporters; also it was putting the Mew Mew Project at risk.

"She's our leader, she's known as Mew Ichigo, The Wildcat Princess," said Kikki. Zoey's eyes widened at the name they had come up with, it wasn't exactly what she would have picked; she would have preferred something like Wildcat Warrior or something that sounded more like a combatant rather than something that made her sound more important than she actually was. The reporter then dashed to her side and pushed the microphone so that it was positioned just below her jaw.

"So, do you have anything to say about this attack and what do you think their next attack will be?" the reporter asked, she didn't expect what came next though.

"No comment and it is The Wildcat Warrior, not Princess," said Zoey in an emotionless tone; she then walked away from the reporter. "And don't follow us."

As soon as she was away from her Zoey leapt up into the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building and started leaping away. The other Mew Mews thought it best to follow her example and followed suit; leaving the reporters with more questions and making them want more answers.

* * *

The five Mew Mews continued to leap towards Cafe Mew Mew at the speed of light, constantly making sure that no one was following them; finally they arrived at the cafe to see that Elliot and Wesley had returned and were waiting for them at the door, quickly they returned to their human forms. Wesley offered Renee his arm and led her inside while Bridget, Corina and Kikki grasped each others' hands and followed them, leaving Zoey and Elliot outside; Zoey was still gripping onto the Strawberry Sceptre, Elliot walked to her side and wrapped his arms caringly around her.

"I was so worried about you; I thought I was going to lose you." Elliot whispered into her ear. Zoey dropped the Strawberry Sceptre and returned his embrace; a smile touching her lips.

"I told you before; I would always come back to you." Zoey whispered. They were then silent for a moment.

"You know when I said that Blue Aqua influences people to do stuff they wouldn't normally?" Elliot asked in a whisper. The girl nodded her head. He smiled into her hair. "Well, that's not strictly true; it makes people see how they really feel."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"Zoey...I love you...I have for a long time." Elliot whispered, then the wildcat felt her body tense slightly; it was at those words that she realised the time was right to say how she felt, how she was in love with him.

"I love you too Elliot...I've had feelings that I didn't know for a long time, but just before the Blue Aqua came out the ground...when you said those words...I finally knew what they were...Elliot, I love you with all my heart." Zoey whispered in return. With that Zoey picked up the weapon from the ground and she and Elliot walked back inside, their hands entwined with in their newly announced love; they had agreed that they will tell the others of their couple status as soon as they were inside.

* * *

When they met up with the others, Zoey and Elliot saw that they were gathered around one of the computer monitors; Wesley heard their footsteps and turned towards them, the other girls followed suit.

"Guys, we have a little announcement to make," said Zoey as her grip tightened on Elliot's hand.

"You see, the two of us are now...how should I put this...together," said Elliot as he and Zoey let go of each others' hands and the male wrapped his arms affectionately around Zoey's shoulders; this caused a slight blush to spread across the wildcat's cheeks, but she was smiling happily. Kikki started leaping up and down excitedly while the others looked at them with surprise clearly written across their faces.

"You're dating?" they said in unison. Corina stepped forward from the group.

"It's about time, we're surprised that you didn't get together sooner," said Corina.

"Congratulations!" they all cried with large smiles on their faces. Now it was Zoey and Elliot's turn to look surprised, they hadn't expected their friendship to be thought of by their fellows as romantic; but they were happy that the group accepted their new relationship.

Just then Wesley brought forward another important announcement.

"Also we have a piece of important information. During the battle, Minimew found some new information. From what I can tell, it's a fragment of that footage we saw in the summer," explained Wesley. Everyone in the room turned towards him; they wanted to know what it was. "Here, I'll show you."

Wesley turned back towards the computer monitor and showed them the footage.

* * *

_The deal was that we wouldn't destroy them if they agreed to join us their greatest treasure, not just to the entire universe, but to their hearts as well, if they would join us with their daughter, the Princess Mew Mew, although her true name is unknown. She was sent away from Planet Mew Mew when we attacked to ensure her safety. She is identified by the crown shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. Her new location is said to be Earth, which is why we must find her at all costs; she must learn who she is, or else the subjects of Planet Mew Mew will be without an heir to the throne._

* * *

And the footage ended there, leaving the Mew Mew team stupefied at their recent discovery; they had determined the reason why the Cyniclons had come to Earth, they wanted to take the princess back to her planet, with or without her approval. This knowledge would change the very purpose of the Mew Mew Project.

* * *

_So the unearthing of the true intention of the Cyniclons has been done. But that is part of the course of destiny, the princess has finally realised her true emotions for her true love, the Prince of Earth. Now that the princess knows the aliens' intentions she will be brought ever closer to knowing her destiny. Within six and a half months the prophecy will begin and the revelation will commence, but the princess must still be ignorant of the truth until the day she turns fifteen. Until then, let her love continue to get stronger; and let her continue to fight for keeping the love between her and her prince safe from not only the aliens but also the potential humans in what she thinks is her true life and identity. Alas in six and a half months she will leave it behind in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled._

* * *

Me: Yeah! That's half the series! By the way I own the titles I've given the girls (Wildcat Princess, Lady Wolf, Lorikeet Archer, Topaz Tamarind and Ocean Dancer. Don't use them! They're mine!)

E.A: And you've added that part as requested by MusicOfKatfish.

Me: I hope you like that part!

(Still searching for Dren) E.A: I still can't find Dren!

Me: ...Anyway, I am happy to say my reviews are skyrocketing again! I've had five just this week! I'm over the moon! (Climbs into a rocket, ready for blast-off!)

E.A: Get out of there! Help me look for Dren!

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Hide the fact that I've hidden Dren in a closet with snakes and spiders for nearly two months._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

Me: (Walks into the room with gloomy aura)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's wrong?

Me: I'm unhappy because on some of my Mocks I didn't do so well.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: And I'm guessing you haven't told your parents about them yet.

Me: Exactly. They'll just say I didn't revise enough and take away the electricity to my room.

Elliot: But you passed them all so far, and if you explain that you probably did too much and tell them you're upset, you should be okay. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Lessened gloominess) Me: I hope they're right. (Opens closet and unties Dren) Okay alien, it's your turn to do the disclaimer so don't go into an annoyed frenzy or else you're going back in the closet, but next time it'll be a whole lot worse.

Dren: Worse than snakes and spiders while tied up?

(Demonic aura surrounds me) Me: Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg, Cyniclon.

Dren: You'd be good as an executioner.

Me: This is the modern day, so I don't think so. I don't like killing other things, evil or not. Now get on with the disclaimer!

Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And if you tell E.A where you've been, I'll have to break my morals and get my katana on you.

Dren: Noted.

Me: And now, on with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Seven!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 27 Attack on Base

'_New knowledge can lead to new strengths'_

Zoey felt her chocolate eyes widen at the words she heard from the footage they had just watched, she had discovered what she had wanted to find out for so long, she found who Princess Mew Mew was.

Just then a warm pressure positioned itself gently to her porcelain coloured shoulder, the wildcat glanced over to the origin of the warmness; what met her eyes was Elliot with his bright crystal blue orbs burning violently with determination, as though this new knowledge had given him a new idea.

Zoey reached her hand to meet his and enlaced their fingers together, her other hand still grasped tightly around the Strawberry Sceptre; through the contact of their hands, their powerful energies flowing through each other in perfect synchronization. Elliot then spoke.

"This princess sounds extremely powerful, if the Cyniclons find her and persuade her to help them, the Earth will cease to exist," said Elliot as he slowly circled his thumb along the back of Zoey's shoulder blade.

Wesley nodded his head and switched off the monitor, the other girls then started to make their way towards the door; they all walked out of the room with Wesley following behind them.

* * *

Elliot removed his hand from Zoey's shoulder as she turned towards him, so that they stood face to face; the female stood before him with her hands clasping her new weapon tightly against her breasts, Elliot extended his hand towards her.

"I need to take the Sceptre, to make sure it doesn't fall into the Cyniclons' clutches," said Elliot.

Zoey looked down at her new weapon, the power she had felt that afternoon was strong; she didn't want to think about what would happen if Dren and the other aliens got a hold of it.

The wildcat handed over the Strawberry Sceptre, Elliot took it and walked to the other side of the room; he opened a section of the wall, a safe, and placed the weapon inside then locked the door.

Zoey's detail orienting eyes watched her handsome boyfriend, in his white tailored jeans, black sleeveless leather muscle shirt, black leather boots with a slight heel and red band around his neck, with a sweet sense of happiness, running through her mind were a set of simple words; 'she was his and he was hers', she loved it.

Elliot then walked back over to her side and gently held her hand as they walked back up to the dining area.

* * *

Once the two young lovers were upstairs, Zoey and Elliot saw their friends spread about the room.

Bridget, Corina and Kikki sitting around a table with lots of cakes and pastries in front of them; all of them were eating their favourites of the sweet treats.

Kikki eating everything that had banana in the recipe, her yellow t-shirt getting covered in cake crumbs and her orange shorts getting stained with what looked like honey and jelly; the yellow sneakers on her feet swinging happily beneath the table as she ate.

Corina sat with a steaming hot cup of tea in her dark blue skirt covered lap while eating a blueberry parfait delicately with her fingers, her light blue blouse with ruffled sleeves avoiding the morsels of pastry falling from her mouth; her legs crossed beneath the table with her dark blue embroidered pumps slightly pointed, acting on their ballet training.

Bridget was beside her with a gooseberry cheesecake in her hand and its titbits surrounded her mouth messily, her grey pleated skirt covering her long legs and her light green v-neck camisole getting dripped on with the green gooseberry juice; her matching green sandals tapping happily on the floor.

Meanwhile Wesley and Renee were standing at the doorway leading outside, exchanging pleasant conversation; Renee's deep purple locks hung around her face elegantly and her black miniskirt flared around her legs with her high heeled knee high black boots, her dark purple tube top showed off her model frame while Wesley was still wearing his cafe uniform of black trousers, white long-sleeved button shirt and black bow-tie with plain black shoes.

The two of them seemed to be having an innocent conversation, although Zoey knew that there was more to them than meets the eye, the expressions on their faces proved their true emotions.

Elliot then stepped away from her side.

"Alright, it's time to head home, be sure to come tomorrow," said Elliot as he and Zoey walked to the doorway.

Wesley opened the door and Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki waved goodbye to the three people remaining and left the cafe.

* * *

Once the girls were gone Wesley shut the door and turned towards Zoey and Elliot.

"I've got to finish cleaning the kitchen before I leave. When I'm go, Elliot, make sure you eat something before you head up to your room. I'll see you tomorrow Zoey," said Wesley as he walked through the kitchen doors.

Zoey's eyes followed the older male then turned towards the young man beside her, she raised her eyebrows in confusion at him; Elliot looked at her face and laughed, his eyes filled with emotional light.

"Wesley's my guardian, so he's a bit protective of my wellbeing," said Elliot as he stopped his laughter. Zoey's confusion ceased and she gave him a small smile, he smiled back at her; they then started to draw closer to each other, this had happened before but this time they knew what they were doing.

Zoey felt her heart practically bang against her diaphragm, the pain was so strong and yet so intoxicating, she loved it and never wanted it to stop; her fingers intertwined with Elliot's as they continued to close the distance between them, their bodies happily moving closer and closer together. Their foreheads touched modestly and their noses brushed against their counterparts'.

* * *

Suddenly there was a roar from the kitchen, breaking the intimate silence between Zoey and Elliot; their contrasting eyes darted towards the origin of the sound, and then ran towards what danger lurked within.

Once inside they saw Wesley on the hard kitchen floor, he was unconscious; floating above him were three people that the two teenagers hoped they would never see in the cafe, their base, their sanctuary. It was the Cyniclons.

Elliot knelt down by his guardian's side, his body set in a tiger like pounce; his bright crystal blue eyes set on the intruders, they flashed like that of a predator. Dren flew over the two males and floated in front of Zoey, his amber eyes glinting like flames.

"Well, Zoey, that attack of yours was rather impressive. In fact, I think we'll take that Blue Aqua now," said Dren as he gestured his servants to come to his ranks; they followed his order and flew to his sides.

Zoey stared eye to eye with the alien prince and stole momentary looks toward her boyfriend and his guardian behind her enemies, her hand gripped tightly around the power pendant in her pocket.

"I'd like to see you try!" Zoey yelled as she pressed her power pendant to her lips. "Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!"

The usual bright pink light surrounded her as she transformed, when the brightness faded Zoey leapt over the three aliens and landed in front of the still open basement door; Elliot got to his feet and ran past her, quickly darting down the stairs to protect their latest weapon and the powerful remainder of Blue Aqua.

Zoey turned away from the Cyniclons and dashed after her friend, she was quickly followed by the adversaries as she could see their looming shadows even on the darkened stairway; once she was within the basement Zoey turned around and awaited her opponents to enter, her claw like nails poised for the assault.

* * *

Moments later Dren, Sardon and Tarb floated into the room, their glinting eyes staring intently on the safe behind Elliot; Dren then cast his amber eyes down towards the girl beneath them, determination flashed in her bright pink eyes. He flew down so that he was facing eye to eye with the Mew leader and smirked evilly at her.

"You really think that you can protect your precious Blue Aqua? And yet you don't know how to use it, but you still defend it with your life? You really don't know what you're truly capable of," said Dren as he gestured for his servants to retrieve the powerful substance, the two remaining aliens nodded their heads and drew their weapons; their target was Elliot and the safe.

"Aerial Tempest!" Sardon bellowed as the bright yellow lightning bolts shot from his fan, Tarb followed his older companion's example and set his bright red clackers in motion; the contact between the two crimson spheres created their usual blue lightning strikes and joined their yellow counterpart in surging towards the safe, it flew past Elliot and created an explosion when it came into contact with its target.

The detonation sent Elliot crashing against the next wall, his body covered in small cuts and scrapes; although thankfully he was still conscious.

Zoey looked over her shoulder at him and ran to his side, his crystal blue eyes meeting hers with a sense of comfort to show that he was perfectly alright; meanwhile Dren flew over to the destroyed safe and took out the Strawberry Sceptre, his amber eyes danced like flames with accomplishment at the fact the Cyniclons had actually achieved something against their enemy.

"At last, we have the Blue Aqua, now we can retrieve the princess without your interference," said Dren as he glanced over to Zoey and Elliot.

* * *

Unexpectedly Elliot started laughing, his eyes shining with emotional light; he was almost clutching his sides because he was laughing so much, slowly he got to his feet and looked at Dren as his laughter ceased.

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted attack then," said Elliot as he gently grasped Zoey's gloved hand and brought them to their feet.

Dren looked at him with a confused expression as he gripped tightly onto the Strawberry Sceptre, Sardon and Tarb were quickly at their leader's side to share in his bewilderment; the three aliens couldn't understand why their human adversary was laughing, although it was obvious that his previous laughter had pushed them over the edge. Dren was the first to snap.

"What exactly do you mean, you pathetic human?" Dren demanded; his aggression made his hand slowly inch towards his sheathed blades.

Elliot's fine crystal blue eyes glinted as he rose to his opponent's tongue lashing, his fingers were still enlaced with Zoey's as he took a step towards them; a small smirk set on his face, there was no fear to be seen.

"I mean that there isn't enough Blue Aqua for your intentions, that little drop of it is all that's left from this afternoon," said Elliot as he stood face to face with the alien prince.

* * *

The Cyniclons looked at him in disbelief, they were hoping that his words couldn't possibly be true; although those hopes were shattered when they saw the Blue Aqua, it still shone brilliantly but was no bigger than a pea.

Dren's eyes became flickering flames of anger, he was furious that his blond haired rival had bested him in a battle of wits, and in front of his servants to boot; Sardon looked over his shoulder at the weapon and saw that his master was shaking in infuriation, he then looked over to Tarb and they nodded their heads at each other. They then turned towards Dren's back.

"Shall we take our leave, your Highness?" Sardon asked. Dren didn't look at the older male behind him, his amber slits stayed on the weapon in his hand; he at last took a deep breath and straightened up, although his eyes still showed his fury.

"You may leave, but I have some business to attend to here, I will join you shortly," said Dren as he gestured for them to leave him.

Sardon and Tarb nodded their heads and teleported away, leaving their master with Zoey and Elliot; once they were gone Dren flew towards the door leading back upstairs, but he paused for a few seconds before going through it. That momentary suspension indicated to the wildcat and her boyfriend that he wanted them to follow; Zoey tightened her grip on Elliot's hand and led the way upstairs, quickly going after the enemy.

* * *

Back upstairs they saw Dren floated by the kitchen counter and Wesley still unconscious on the floor, Zoey let go of Elliot's hand and drew her Rose Bell as to be ready for the attack; her bright pink eyes glittering with their magnificent splendour of determination, and she was ready to take back what rightfully belonged to the Mew Mew Project. She stared eye to amber eye with Dren, and watched him do something unexpected; the alien prince dropped the Strawberry Sceptre to the floor.

"You can take your precious Blue Aqua, but we will get our prize in the end," said Dren as his eyes slowly moved away from Zoey and towards the male behind her; they landed on Elliot, his hands then slowly moved towards the hilts of his blades. Zoey glanced at his hands and looked in the direction of his sight, her eyes widened at his intention; she knew she couldn't let it happen.

In that split second Dren knocked Elliot to the ground, hitting that certain nerve of the neck that made the victim fall unconscious immediately; Elliot slid to the ground, his face turned sideways towards Zoey and his beautiful crystal blue eyes closed.

Zoey struggled to compose herself, seeing Elliot on the floor unconscious made something inside her just snap; Dren may have done it before, but now, because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, it was even more unforgivable than before.

Instinctively she ran to Elliot's side and gently shook his arm as a method to wake him up, his chiselled forearm was warm and soft at her gloved fingertips; the wildcat then removed her hand and pressed it into her lap, her bright pink eyes staying on his comatose body.

Zoey then felt an ice cold pressure upon her slender shoulder, she looked at the origin out of the corner of her eye and saw Dren's white clawed hand casually placed on her shoulder; the wildcat tensed her body at his contact, but turned her head to face him with fury flickering eyes.

"You hurt Elliot! I am going to make you regret doing that to my boyfriend!" Zoey bellowed as she twisted her shoulder out of Dren's grasp, she then stood up so that they were face to face; she wasn't going to let him get away with what he had done to Elliot, not while she was the leader of the Mew Mews.

The alien prince's eyes widened when she said the word 'boyfriend'; but he quickly shook it off. Dren had other ideas, within moments of the wildcat getting gracefully to her feet the alien prince launched himself at her and cornered her against the wall next to the doorframe; his claw like nails dug into the soft flesh of her shoulders and his amber eyes attempting to pierce her soul.

Zoey stared back at him with equally piercing orbs, even though she was in such a vulnerable position.

"You have no idea what you are truly are, you think that you are this Mew Mew protecting the people of this pathetic excuse of a planet, when you're really..." Dren said but he never finished his sentence, Zoey had kicked him where no male being would ever want to be kicked; he clutched himself in pain and stared up at the wildcat leader, she stood before him with such fiery composure it was unbelievable.

She then took a step towards him.

"Get out of here. And if you or Sardon or Tarb try something like this again, I won't hesitate to hurt any of you," said Zoey solemnly.

Dren groaned angrily but obliged to Zoey's demand; he teleported away in milliseconds, still clutching the pain Zoey had caused him.

As she watched him depart Zoey returned to her human form and resumed her kneeling at Elliot's side, her heart pounding in anxiousness as she waited for him to awaken.

* * *

Just then she heard movement from the other side of the kitchen, Zoey glanced over to see Wesley getting to his feet; the twenty-four-year-old looked at her with his winter grey eyes and slowly walked to her side, he then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Zoey?" Wesley asked as he looked down at Elliot's unconscious body, all Zoey could do was nod her head in response; Wesley then spoke again. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

Zoey explained to him what happened and when she finished, she watched him pick up the Strawberry Sceptre; the male then looked at her with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'll take this back downstairs. Why don't you take Elliot outside? He may wake up once he's outside," said Wesley as he walked past her and stopped at the open basement door. "I'll give the others a call to tell them what happened; we'll start cleaning up tomorrow."

Zoey giggled quietly, she knew that there was a certain female that he would be happy to have any excuse to call; although she kept her insight to herself, the wildcat then watched the older male make his way through the basement door. She turned back to Elliot's unconscious form and gently lifted him from the floor, within moments he was leaning against her as she supported him out of Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

Outside the cafe the sky had turned from awesome amber to midnight blue, the grass rustled softly as the autumn breeze washed over the front yard; deep purple shadows formed beneath the tree branches around the cafe, it was a truly peaceful scene.

Zoey placed Elliot face up on the lawn and knelt down by his side, her hands clasped gently in her lap; her chocolate eyes watched him as his chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly, the rising silver moon sent glorious flashes of light through his sunlight blond hair. Zoey kept her long-lasting patience of waiting for her unconscious boyfriend to wake up and grasped onto his forearm, she shook it gently.

"Elliot, wake up, Elliot," said Zoey softly as she removed her hands from the arm; her voice was no more than gentle breathing, she then moved her right hand to his left cheek and patted it lightly with her fingers. Again he showed no sign of waking up; Zoey moved her hand again and placed it on his chest, over his steadily beating heart.

As Zoey felt the beating muscle beneath her fingers, she placed her free hand over her own heart; as though forming and building a connection between the two of them, creating something far stronger than any emotion. The wildcat smiled tenderly as she felt their hearts beat in perfect harmony. She knew that it had always been uncommon that a person would meet another with the same birthday, but it was almost impossible that a person could meet another who shared the beating rhythm inside their chests. Feelings of love flowed through her body as her hands stayed on their hearts, Zoey now knew what it was and she liked it more than anything else she had ever experienced before.

* * *

Just then an urge she couldn't hold back any longer took over, Zoey felt her body moving slightly closer to the body of her boyfriend; her thoughts were only on him as she leant closer to Elliot's face, her brown and ruby red bangs gently dusted his profile and her nose touched his, a bright pink blush formed across her cheeks. She then felt something protrude from beneath the pale pink pleated skirt she was wearing with a strawberry red tank top and a pair of strawberry red sandals. The strange object was soft and familiar but she barely took any notice, all her thoughts were focused on waking her male companion; moments later she felt her ears become more pointed and fluffy, the feelings didn't bother her as they felt like a part of her. The gold bell tied around her neck with her strawberry red ribbon jingled slightly as she moved ever closer; she blushed an even deeper pink.

Just then a bright pink light consumed her, her head flew up and pointed in the direction of the sky; her chocolate eyes closed as she came out of her trance and the light flooded through her veins, the illumination propelled her about a metre away from Elliot's unconscious body. Then the light disappeared and Zoey opened her eyes, she looked around her and saw that everything looked a lot bigger than before she shut her eyes; something didn't seem right, so she followed her sneaking suspicion and looked down at her hands. What her eyes met with filled her with deep shock, in the place of her hands were a pair of black paws with pale pink pads; she didn't know what had happened so she dashed to a water fountain around the back of the cafe and filled it to the brim with water. Staring back at her was the reflection of a small black cat with bright pink eyes, her tail had the bell and ribbon of she had when she was a Mew Mew; and around her neck was still her gold bell and red ribbon.

I'm a cat! Zoey cried mentally, temporarily losing her calmness.

* * *

_In six and a half months, the princess will be revealed and she and her prince will conquer all odds for their love._

_

* * *

_

Me: Okay, I'm making up the names of the chapters now, since there were none in English.

E.A: And Dren's back! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for disappearing for two months! (Stalks away to find him)

Me: Oh dear...Maybe keeping him in a closet wasn't such a good idea...

(Suddenly appears) Dren: Now you realise that!

Me: ...Anyway, I can't believe that fifteen people have put this on favourites and seventeen have alerted! It's incredible! (Floating in the air happily)

Dren: Please excuse her when she's like this, she cannot be controlled.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Find katana, I need to hit Dren with it next week._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 28

Me: (Walks into the room with a far better mood than last week)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You seem a lot better.

Me: The situation was explained and I got let out of school early today.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But you didn't get a snow day, so you lose all the fun of the snow.

(Gloomy aura begins to emerge) Me: You're making me sad now.

Elliot: But you are going out with family friends for a meal on Sunday so that makes it better. Later! (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

(Lessened gloominess) Me: That's not like him. Is there something in that box doing that to him? (Turns to Sardon and Tarb) Okay you two, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Tarb: It's about time! I was getting bored!

(Whispers) Me: What's he been doing then?

(Whispers) Sardon: Putting fake spiders in E.A's wardrobe and filling it to the brim...Pulling pranks on everyone...Oh! And attempting to destroy all your game consoles, including your computer...

Me: He's been doing what! If I get my hands on him, he's going to be in a far worse state than Dren's been in for the past two months! Get on with the disclaimer before I break him!

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: Now Tarb, you better start running, coz you are dead meat!

(Running for his life) Tarb: Sardon, do something!

Sardon: Maybe later.

(Chasing after Tarb) Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Eight!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 28 Cat-strophe!

'_Strange occurrences will lead to new mysteries'_

Zoey was now a black cat. She felt her breathing quicken slightly as she looked at the abnormal reflection staring back at her; her eyes then turned away from the liquid and landed on that of Elliot. Zoey couldn't let him see her the way she was, even though he could understand the situation but something was holding her back from telling; when she knew the only thing she could do, her instincts kicked in. The little black cat ran, she moved faster than the wind; no more than a black and red streak. Zoey darted away from the cafe and started to tear down the street, she didn't dare go to the park. The park would be the first place to look for her; so she headed towards the crowded city, where no one would be able to find her.

* * *

Moments after the cat Zoey's quick departure, Elliot awoke from his unconscious state; the midnight blue sky entered his crystal blue eyes, he slowly lifted his hand and ran it through his blond hair. He then unhurriedly got himself into a sitting position and looked at his surroundings, the male saw that he was outside the cafe; his eyes fell to the ground and saw a small clump of shed black hair, he picked it up in his fingers and felt the texture. It was so soft and so familiar, Elliot could feel that something had happened but he had to be certain; he held the fur in his hand and got to his feet, and then he walked back inside the cafe.

Inside the cafe Elliot headed towards the kitchen and saw Wesley mopping the floor, his partner looked up when he saw Elliot's black boots enter his vision and gave a grateful smile.

"Elliot, I'm glad that you're awake. Your new girlfriend was really worried about you," said Wesley as he set the mop in the bucket.

Elliot smiled to himself, he didn't know why the news that Zoey was worried about him made him smile, but he knew that if she was worried she really loved him.

"Also, Zoey's mother called, it seems that she was meant to be home by nine, it's nearly ten now. She wants to know if she's still here," said Wesley; his winter grey eyes filled with a sense of concern for the young female, Elliot understood his concern but wanted confirmation of his suspicion of the reason that Zoey wasn't home.

"Wesley, was there something unusual about Zoey during the battle?" Elliot asked as his grip loosened on the black cat fur concealed in his palm.

Wesley tilted his head, closed his eyes and begun to think; he opened his winter grey eyes and looked at his younger companion.

"Now that you mention it, her energy reading was off the scale, she had a lot of unspent power building up. Why? Do you think something happened?" Wesley asked.

Elliot extended his hand and showed him the cat fur, Wesley's eyes widened at the sight; he then moved his sight to meet Elliot's crystal blue eyes, Elliot nodded his head.

"Zoey has turned into a cat." Elliot said solemnly. "She's probably confused about what's happened. I'm going to go out and find her."

Elliot left the cat fur on the kitchen counter and left the room without waiting for an answer from his friend; he grabbed a long sleeved black leather jacket. As he was about to depart from the cafe, Wesley came out the kitchen and grabbed onto his friend's arm.

"What do you want me to tell the others when she calls them?" Wesley asked.

Elliot thought about what he said for a moment, they would have to tell the girls what had happened to Zoey; they had to cover for their leader or else their identities as the Mew Mews would be revealed, the fifteen-year-old male sighed and looked at his older partner.

"Tell them that Zoey's turned into a cat and we need to cover for her disappearance. When her mother calls them, tell them that they have to say Zoey is having a sleepover at Renee's." Elliot requested as he opened the door, Wesley let go of his friend's arm and walked back to the kitchen.

Elliot watched the kitchen doors close and turned towards the open entrance, he then walked out into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey was dashing through the city quicker than a lightning bolt, her heart pounding painfully in her ribcage; the poor girl didn't know what was happening, so now she was a small black cat with no idea how to return to her human form. She found herself in the middle of a huge street and in front of her was a speeding car, the driver couldn't see her; she was in deep trouble. Zoey followed her instincts and leapt onto the pavement across the street.

That car was huge, so that's what cats have to put up with almost every day, Zoey thought.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the glowing silver moon was close to reaching its zenith in the atmosphere; Zoey breathed a sad sigh and started to walk into the darkness of a nearby alley, discontent filled her as she walked on her four paws.

The alley was dark and practically isolated from the lights of the street, it stank of rotting garbage and decomposing sewage; the stench filled Zoey's sensitive pink nose, she covered her muzzle and continued to pad deeper into the alleyway. Although somehow she wasn't afraid, in fact she kind of liked the idea of being a cat; it meant that she could help animals without their kind being in fear of her, but first she had to learn how to change back and forth.

* * *

Suddenly Zoey felt a heavy breathing on the back of her fur covered neck, it sent suspicious shivers down her spine and to the tip of her tail; it was the typical feeling that someone felt when they were being followed, in moments she turned around to see who was doing that incisive breathing down her neck. Her bright pink eyes met with a large yellow cat four times her size and small brown stripes around its face, the cat stared back at her with eyes the size of saucers; there was only a small black pupil in the centre, those eyes seemed to be glaring at her.

When Zoey saw what was behind her, she intuitively took a step back; the yellow cat then gave her an ugly seductive grin.

"Aren't you a cute little kitty? I'm Francis," said the yellow cat.

Zoey's eyes widened when she heard the words that came from the cat's mouth, instead of meows that were usually heard, actual speech was formed; she then understood that as she was now a cat herself, she would be able to speak their language.

Zoey was brought out of her train of thought by the grips on her shoulder blades, she looked up and saw that her feline stalker was holding onto her with his large paws; his face was closing in on her own, he was trying to kiss her.

She struggled against her captor and kicked him in the face with her hind legs, moments later she was dashing away from him as fast as her four legs could carry her. The large male cat ambled behind her, trying to catch up with the graceful running form of the feline Zoey. Zoey could hear the cat's pleadingly flirtatious cries as she ran away from him.

"Come back honey, why are you running away from me? I just want to kiss you!" the yellow cat kept crying out.

Tremors ran down Zoey's spine every time he said that sentence, but somehow she wasn't afraid; instead as she kept running, she yelled a response to his pleas.

"Stop calling me 'honey'! I'll never let someone like you kiss me!" Zoey yelled as her legs propelled her even faster in the opposite direction.

Within moments she had outrun her pursuer and headed to the one place where she should have gone from the beginning of this unusual transformation, the place she would easily be found by those who knew her the best; her heart made her follow her instincts, she was heading to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile Elliot walked down the crowded city street, the stars above his head glittered softly in the black night sky and the silver sphere over him created a moon dust sheen across his hair, teenage girls would have practically been drooling in admiration at the sight of him; although Elliot's only concern was that of Zoey's safety.

The blond male had looked almost everywhere, in every alley, down every street, but his beautiful girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

He was getting more and more worried, she wasn't anywhere he had searched; but he knew he had to keep looking, he couldn't leave her alone to face her ordeal.

Just then something inside him started to burn, it seared softly at his heartstrings; somehow he knew that something wasn't right, that Zoey was in danger.

Within moments of this unusual sensation he was running, his black slightly heeled boots tapping violently on the concrete pavement as he ran past everyone on the busy street; he didn't know where his body was taking him, but he did know that wherever it was, they would take him to Zoey.

* * *

In the meantime, the feline form of Zoey had finally stopped running from her yellow cat stalker; she looked at her surroundings and saw where her paws had taken her, her bright pink eyes widened at where she had ended up.

The sight that was staring back at her was the west side of the lake, on the lake balcony; Zoey looked behind her to see if that yellow cat had been able to keep up with her lightning fast pace, he was nowhere in sight.

She closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, the feline Mew was starting to want to return to her human form. Zoey looked at the full moon across the lake and admired the sheer beauty before her, her eyes glittered alongside the stars and reflected the light of the moon.

Suddenly she felt the same heavy and irritable breathing on her neck as she did in the alleyway, the feline Mew looked behind her and saw the cat that had chased her in an attempt to seduce her; the yellow cat took a step towards her, in response to his advance Zoey took a step back.

"I've found you, honey. Now, as I promised, I will kiss you!" said the yellow cat as he got on his hind legs and grabbed Zoey by the shoulders.

The feline Zoey struggled against his grip, she was even tempted to scratch across her stalker's face; the yellow cat's lips were puckered, he was leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Just when his lips were about to crash into hers, a small dark creature leapt onto the yellow cat and kicked him away from Zoey; the creature had saved her.

The dark creature stopped in front of her and Zoey took a look at her liberator. Stepping out of the shadows; before her, on four paws, was a little grey cat.

"Are you alright?" the cat asked, Zoey could tell by its voice that it is a male.

The cat was about the same size as her, he had light grey fur, almost pale purple; his paws, ears and the end of his tail were a darker shade. The tail had an unusual kink in it, like someone had stepped on it. Around his neck was what looked like a green bandana, but that wasn't what caught the wildcat Mew's attention; what caught her interest were his eyes, those eyes were bright blue, bright crystal blue.

"I'm Alex," said the cat.

"I'm Zoey," said the feline Zoey with a smile; even though she wasn't in her human or Mew form, her smile is glittered gloriously. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," said Alex as he gave a small smile back and then turned his head towards that of the yellow cat still in their presence, Francis was sprawled on the ground near an abandoned bicycle just over a metre away from Zoey; he slowly hoisted himself to his paws and looked at Alex, his eyes almost losing his pupils. Alex merely looked at him with his blue eyes.

"You know, that isn't any way to treat a lady," said Alex as he leapt at the yellow cat; he scratched the feline stalker from the forehead downwards, leaving four long red slashes across Francis's face.

The yellow cat quickly took his leave by scrambling away, knocking over the bike as he did so, Zoey glanced towards the falling object and saw that it was coming towards her at a phenomenal rate; she could have easily dodged it.

That is if she was in her human form or in her Mew form.

The bicycle knocked into the small black feline and sent her flying, flying in the direction of the lake; within moments there was a small but loud splash, and Zoey was nowhere in sight. Alex dashed to the lake's edge and looked in the watery depths of the lake, he saw something that he didn't want see; he saw Zoey slowly sinking deeper into the lake's depths.

* * *

Water pushed against Zoey's small feline body, air bubbles leaving her mouth as she struggled for breath; she kicked her little paws in an attempt to go back to the surface, but in her current form she was comparatively weaker.

Slowly she felt her vision become blurry and her bright pink eyes were beginning to close, she was losing consciousness; as she sank deeper and deeper, she thought 'I don't want to die...I want to live...My relationship with Elliot has only started...I don't want it to end... I want to be with my friends...my boyfriend...'

Her eyes were millimetres from being completely closed, then she saw something she didn't expect to see; she saw Alex swimming down towards her, swimming to her rescue. Her eyes then closed, she was unconscious.

* * *

In her unconscious state, Zoey had a most unusual and confusing dream. She was back in her human form and lying in a huge field filled with pink roses, she got to her feet and looked at her surroundings; there was nothing but the field.

"What is this place?" Zoey asked to herself. There was a soft rustle across the flowers.

"You're inside your subconscious," someone replied; Zoey turned to the owner of the voice.

Before her stood a girl, Zoey couldn't identify anything about her because it was as though the girl was made of bright pink light; all Zoey could tell about this girl was that she was about fifteen and three inches taller than her, her shoulder-length hair blew elegantly behind her and a beautiful smile was set on her face.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked as she took a step back from this stranger. The girl laughed, it was soft and innocent; like music of the angels.

"You'll know in time," said the girl as she produced a bright pink glowing light in the palm of her hand. "When the time comes, you will know."

Zoey was stunned, she didn't understand what she meant; 'when the time comes', what does that even mean, Zoey thought. The girl then continued to speak.

"Now it is time you returned to reality, to the person your heart holds most dear," said the girl as she sent the bright pink light floating towards Zoey and disappeared without a trace. The light then stopped in front of Zoey, before she could touch it; she was sent into darkness, the returning to consciousness.

* * *

Zoey's eyes slowly opened and looked up, the sky was midnight black and the moon stood out like a giant pearl; she turned her head slightly onto the side and saw someone she never thought she'd be able to see again, Elliot. He was kneeling by her side, his hand placed over her own.

"Zoey, I'm so glad you're awake. You fell into the lake. Are you alright?" Elliot asked. Zoey's eyes widened as she became more awake, slowly she raises her body into a sitting position and saw that she was on the lake's edge; she then saw that she was now back in her human form, a soft smile slowly spread itself across her beautiful face.

"I'm fine, but how did I return to normal? I was a cat." Zoey asked as she slid her fingers between Elliot's. Elliot gave her a small smile.

"You needed to fall into a state of unconsciousness in order to return to normal, as a way to weaken the energy within you. But this is the only time that will happen. Whenever you want to turn into a cat, you just have to think about it and you will. And to return to normal, you have to think about being human and you'll change back." Elliot explained. Zoey nodded her head and looked around, she was looking for Alex; her chocolate eyes then returned to Elliot's bright crystal blue ones.

"Where's Alex?" Zoey asked.

"Who's Alex?" Elliot enquired, he remained perfectly still. Zoey removed her hand from his and placed it in her lap with the other.

"He's a small grey cat with bright blue eyes, a green bandana around his neck and had a weird kink in his tail, like someone had stepped on and permanently crippled it," said Zoey as she demonstrated his size with her hands. Elliot shook his head slightly.

"When I found you, you were lying here, soaking from falling in the lake, and slowly returning to normal," said Elliot as he gently grabbed her hand. Zoey sighed and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I wanted to thank him for saving me." Zoey said softly as Elliot helped her to her feet. Elliot held both her hands and looked down at her, their eyes met.

"I'm sure you'll see him again, you can thank him then," said Elliot as he let go of one of her hands. "Come on, I'll walk you to the cafe."

* * *

Elliot let go of her other hand and turned around, he then started walking; Zoey quickly followed behind him, she rubbed her arms gently and tried to cover her body as best as possible.

She was cold and soaking wet, her hair dripped large drops of water; her clothes clung to her body with the lake's moisture, they emphasised her subtle curves and made her breasts more pronounced. The water was forcibly bragging her model-like body, she hated showing it off.

Abruptly Elliot stopped and turned towards her; he slid his jacket off.

"You're frozen. Here, put this on, it should warm you up. It should also cover you up, at least until your clothes have dried a bit," said Elliot as he placed it over her shoulders. Zoey snuggled into the jacket and inhaled, it smelt of something sweet, vanilla; she then grasped Elliot's hand and they continued to walk to the cafe.

Zoey affectionately touched the gold bell around her neck and smiled, she had never felt so happy before; she wanted the feelings of love inside her to grow. She looked at Elliot and smiled, he smiled back at her; they were content in their perfect harmony as they walked into the moonlight.

* * *

_So things are becoming more noticeable and the princess's feelings are getting stronger. The revelation is drawing near._

* * *

Me: Another lovely chapter! Although I've got to finish episode 33 and fast!

E.A: No kidding! And I still can't find Dren! (Stalks away to find him)

Me: I haven't even hidden him this time, though I did hit him with the katana.

(Suddenly appears) Dren: And it hurt too! She packs a punch! Literally!

Me: I'm glad so many people have reviewed my story; it makes me so happy to receive your comments. And please note that constructive criticism is more than welcome, I'm considering a career as an author!

Dren: Although flames aren't permitted. She becomes overly depressed if you do.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Lock Dren in the closet, talk to Sardon for more torture methods._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 29

Me: (Walks into the room humming a tune)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's with the happy music?

Me: It's one more week until the Christmas holidays!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Okay, even I can't dampen your mood from that.

Me: That's right!...Wait a minute...you sadden me on purpose!

Elliot: Gotta go! (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: Hey! Get back here! It's your turn to do the disclaimer! (Rips open box door and sees Zoey and Elliot)

Zoey: Do you mind? We have very serious business to attend to.

Me: But your business is just kissing each other until you run out of air. (Looks around stupefied. The inside of the box is a mansion!) How the heck did you fit all of this in here!

Elliot: We have our ways. Now, please leave so we may continue.

Me: Not until you've done the disclaimer. It's your turn.

(Both sigh heavily) Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Zoey: Now that that's done... (Picks me up by the collar) It's time for you to get kicked out.

(Standing by the door) Elliot: Ready when you are.

(Zoey kicks me out of box)

(Flying through the air) Me: On with the chappie! (Crash-landing!)

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Twenty Nine!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 29 Cat Show Chaos!

'_New skills can help bring happiness to others'_

Rushing of trains streaked through the air with screeching and rattling on the tracks as they went by the platforms; people stood impatiently on the platforms as they waited for their transport to arrive.

Zoey stood on the platform with a small bag in her hands, a purse filled with her hard-earned money from her waitressing was one of the two items within its contents; the other item was her bright pink phone with Minimew attached to it, she was set in a daze as she was looking only in the direction of the railway track.

She was thinking about her night-time adventure as a cat, thinking about the fact that it had only been a week she had become able to change into a cat at her wish. It had also been the same amount of time since she and Elliot had been dating, he walked her to the cafe after school and took her home every day after work, they even gave each other a kiss on the cheek as their special farewell, although they hadn't had their first kiss as a couple yet; she blushed at the happy memories with him, although they kept it a secret from people they knew outside the Mew Mew Project, like their fellow students and Zoey's adopted parents.

* * *

It was the third week of October and everyone was taking advantage of the Halloween specials a few days before the big day, Zoey was going shopping with her school friends Megan and Mimi.

Zoey was quickly brought out of her trance by Megan and Mimi's voices, she turned her head towards them and watched as they made their way through the throng of citizens on the platform; a train finally pulled into the station as they reached her, the two girls stood before her with broad smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Zoey, our train's here!" Megan cried joyfully as she grabbed Zoey's arm; she was a born shopaholic. Mimi then stepped closer and grabbed onto Zoey's other arm.

"Yeah, we better get on board or else we'll miss it!" Mimi cried. The two of them then began to lead the wildcat towards the train's open doors.

* * *

Although their shopping trip wasn't going to go according to plan, because there was a commotion in the carriage they were about to enter.

"Hey! Catch that cat!" a man yelled as something jumped about the train.

While Megan and Mimi watched in awe at what was going on, releasing Zoey's arms as they did so; Zoey took a few steps back with subtle anger glittering in her eyes, ever since developing her ability to change into a cat, she had become more insightful on the treatment of the feline race.

The cat that was spoken off then made an appearance, it had cream coloured fur with ginger and black patches; the feline then leapt off the train and landed in someone's arms, Zoey's arms.

It looked up at her with black eyes, the expression on its face was as though it were smiling; Zoey was unmoving as she looked at the animal in her arms, it was certainly a surprise to have an animal running from the law in her arms.

Then something unexpected, something that Zoey never expected to hear.

"Thank you, kind human," said the cat; Zoey was astonished, she could understand cats even while she was still in her human form.

Doing the only thing she could, she decided to respond to the feline's gratitude.

"You're...welcome." Zoey whispered so that no one but the cat could hear. The cat's black eyes widened when the female holding him understood him, but they couldn't take their conversation further as the cat leapt out of Zoey's arms and started darting away, quickly followed by a group of authorities; the crowd of people then turned back to their business as they ran through them.

* * *

Zoey was in a daze when Megan and Mimi came up to her sides and grabbed her by the arms in worry.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Megan asked as her grip tightened on Zoey's arm.

"Yeah, that stray just leapt at you, how savage!" Mimi exclaimed as she followed her friend's example of tightening her grip.

Zoey sighed at their unnecessary concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry. And it wasn't savage, that cat just wanted to stay alive. There's nothing wrong with that," said Zoey in the cat's defence.

Just then she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone in her bag, her friends let go of her arms and Zoey took the phone out of her bag; within moments it was pressed against her ear, she felt a pang of happiness when she heard the voice on the other end, it was Elliot.

"Hey Zoey, sorry for calling you earlier than usual, but we need you to come and open up the cafe, can you come over?" Elliot asked. Zoey gave a small giggle and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Elliot, I'll be at the cafe as quick as I can," said Zoey as she stole a glance at her two companions; their faces were in states of shock when they heard Elliot's name.

"Great, see you then, love you," said Elliot as he hung up.

Zoey blushed at his final words as she closed her phone, they had just reached the stage where they said 'I love you' at the end of phone calls; but they had promised that they wouldn't do it when anyone outside the Mew Mews were around, an innocent smile touched her lips.

She then smiled apologetically at Megan and Mimi.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go to work. Enjoy your shopping trip," said Zoey as she waved goodbye; she dashed off before they could answer.

* * *

Within five minutes she was outside the awaiting cafe, the cool autumn air gently blew through her loose brown and ruby red hair and the late morning sun beat down onto her flawless porcelain skin; Zoey walked inside the large pink building and saw Elliot waiting for her, he had an apologetic but loving smile across his striking features.

"Hey Zoey, sorry for calling you in so early," said Elliot as he walked to her side; Zoey blushed slightly and gave him a small smile.

"No problem, it should be busy today with it being Halloween soon, so we'll need all hands on deck until it's over." Zoey replied.

She then rushed past him towards the changing rooms so that she could change into her waitress uniform.

Moments later she came back upstairs and started setting up, throughout the whole time Zoey felt Elliot's eyes on her back, making her blush even deeper pink. When she had finished Zoey heard Elliot approach from behind and place his head on her shoulder.

"Great job, the others should be here soon," said Elliot as he raised his head from its perch on her slender shoulder; Zoey turned towards him and held his hand gently, while still blushing violently.

He looked at her blushing face and almost instinctively wrapped his arms around her slightly curved waist, this simple gesture made Zoey blush almost the same colour as her hair.

The taller male gave a small, quiet laugh.

"You know; if you continue blushing like that, your face would almost be the same colour as your hair." Elliot whispered into her hair while laughing slightly.

Slowly Zoey's blush deteriorated to a pale pink colour; she gave a small laugh and looked up at him, their chocolate and crystal blue orbs meeting in a single intense moment. The two of them then began to draw closer together; small smiles graced the lovers' lips, they were so close to each other that their foreheads touched innocently.

* * *

Just then they heard the doorknob of the cafe entrance slowly begin to turn, Elliot removed his arms from Zoey's waist and they took a few steps back from one another; the door opened and there stood their fellow workers, Wesley, Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki.

The eleven-year-old girl happily bounded forward and smiled up at the two teenagers.

"Hey Zoey, Boss-man, I've got a new trick!" Kikki yelled happily as she produced a large circus ball from behind her back, she then leapt onto the sphere and started spinning a multitude of plates all over her body; Zoey smiled her glorious signature smile and clapped her hands lightly, her eyes glittering cheerfully.

"That's great Kikki! Just try not to break too many plates, ok?" said Zoey as Kikki leapt off the ball and put the plates down.

The tamarind gave a mock salute and marched off to the changing rooms, quickly followed by Corina and Bridget. Wesley and Renee walked up to Zoey and Elliot and gave them a silent nod and a smile; they then followed the younger girls.

Zoey glanced at Elliot and saw that his eyebrows were slightly raised, as though he were surprised about something; Elliot met her gaze and smiled slightly.

"Since when has Kikki started calling me 'Boss-man'?" Elliot asked as he folded his arms. Zoey gave a cute giggle and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but it seems fitting, because you kind of are 'The Boss-man', and besides, I think she's given us all nicknames. I mean, she's the one who came up with the name 'Wildcat Princess' for my Mew form." Zoey explained. "Although, I would have preferred something like 'Wildcat Warrior', it sounds much more intimidating."

The two of them laughed and smiled at each other then Zoey turned and started serving the customers, who had by now begun to fill the cafe.

* * *

The working day was long and arduous, Kikki performed her new trick and continually dropped plates, Bridget was tripping over her own feet as often as she breathed and dropping plates like the youngest Mew, Corina was just sitting at her usual table and drinking her tea with hesitation, and Renee was in the kitchen with Wesley helping him with the baking and not helping out with the customers waiting; none of them were dealing with the customers and the other tasks in the dining area.

Zoey was more or less doing all the work, she caught all of the dropped plates before they broke, refilled Corina's tea whenever she asked and didn't complain, and she was serving all the customers; she was doing all of this without taking a break.

The whole time she had her beautiful signature smile on her face, as though she were enjoying herself; Zoey was just happy about being at the cafe with her friends and Elliot, it was like her home.

* * *

Throughout all her hard work and her continuous smiling Elliot watched her with concerned crystal blue eyes, he was worried about what she was doing; if she kept going at such a pace, Zoey would collapse from exhaustion or worse.

With a resolution made in his mind, the young male turned and walked to the kitchen; when he entered the room he saw Wesley and Renee baking the sweet treats for the customers and whispering into the other's ear, like Zoey he was equally observant in the pair's relationship.

He decided to make his presence known and gave a small cough, Renee and Wesley looked up and blushed violently; their blushes ceased and they smiled.

"Elliot, what are you doing in here?" Wesley asked as he continued to bake the blueberry cheesecake on the counter.

"Well, Zoey's on her own doing all the serving. Renee, can you depart from your lover and give her a hand?" Elliot asked.

Renee blushed slightly at his little tease, but quickly composed herself before answering.

"Sure, I'll help her, but don't tell the girls about us," said Renee as she gently grasped Wesley's hand; her other half responded and wrapped an arm around her model curved waist.

Elliot smiled at the two older beings before him.

"Don't worry, the only other person who knows anything about you guys is Zoey, and I can tell she isn't going to say a word unless you want her to," said Elliot as he turned towards the door.

Renee sighed in relief and she and Wesley removed themselves from one another, she then dashed off to the dining area to join Zoey with the customers; leaving Elliot and Wesley in the kitchen, Elliot glanced at his older companion and watched him give a shrug and a small smile then continue with his baking.

* * *

At the end of the day once all the customers were gone and the cafe had closed, the girls had sat at Corina's usual table with a steaming pot of tea in the centre; the window at the side of them was open and letting the cool air enter the room, Elliot and Wesley joined the girls in the dining area and sat down with them.

Zoey was staring outside the open window and watched the amber sunset slowly fade in the sky, she admired its beauty and thought of the emotion she had been feeling more and more; the very thoughts made her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, she was happy that she had found the cause of them.

Although the wildcat was quickly brought out of her thoughts by something blocking her line of vision leading outside, it had leapt onto the window ledge and looked at her with a pair of large black eyes; in that moment the girls had jumped out of their seats and staring in slight terror at the intruder, Wesley had gotten up as well but his expression was one of surprise rather than fear.

Zoey and Elliot were the only ones who didn't react.

Slowly the female slid out of her seat and looked at the creature, she recognised it instantly; it was the cat from the train station that morning, the cat continued to look at her with its black eyes. It then gave a smile and leapt onto the table the group were previously sat around.

"I never did gave you a proper thank you, milady," said the cat as it slowly padded towards her and gave her a slight bow; the girls merely watched wide-eyed at the feline, only hearing the usual meowing that the animal made.

Zoey's body tensed slightly as she looked at the cat with her chocolate eyes, she didn't know why her body reacted in such a way; but her thoughts were then focused on that of her friends and how she would look if she replied, but she wasn't one to be rude to anything or anyone, so she made her decision.

"You don't need to thank me, and don't call me 'milady', just call me Zoey," said Zoey as she tucked a loose brown and ruby red bang behind her ear. All her friends, with the exception of Elliot, looked at her in surprise; they didn't expect her to be able to understand the animal in her human form, Elliot then got to his feet and stood by her side.

"I'm guessing you're already acquainted with this tom cat," said Elliot as he placed a hand on her shoulder; Zoey glanced at him and smiled while blushing; his touch against her skin made her blush but thankfully it went unnoticed by her friends; quickly she composed herself and returned her attention to the cat on the table.

"Yeah, we met just before you called; he seemed to have gotten into trouble with the people at the train station." Zoey explained as she raised her hand to touch his, their fingers enlaced one another; causing light blushes of happiness between the two lovers, the cat saw this little action and smiled sadly.

"There's a reason why I came to find you," said the cat; Zoey tilted her head slightly in confusion, the cat sighed. "I need your help."

* * *

Within minutes the cat was sat in Zoey's petite lap and Zoey was going to play the role of translator, the others had sat around the table and begun to listen to the cat's tale.

"For many months I have become close to a female cat, I see her at least once a week, but that's more than enough time to be with her. In a way it was love at first sight. But recently there's has been a problem; her owner is planning to attend a special event at what you humans call 'the community centre', where he's planning on finding a mate for her. I want to see her and tell her how I feel before she's gone forever," the cat explained, whom the group learned that's name was Asano.

Kikki, Corina and Bridget were sobbing in sadness at his love story, it made them want to help the lovesick tom cat; Bridget quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the cat in the wildcat's lap.

"Do you remember what this cat looks like? Maybe we'll be able to find a breed." Bridget asked as she pushed her owl-like glasses up her nose, they glinted slightly in the light; she had become ever the researcher since she started at college.

Asano inclined his head and closed his black eyes, he was deep in thought as he tried to remember his feline lover's appearance; his eyes snapped open, there was a knowing spark in them.

"She was lean and white with almost violet ears and matching stripes down her nose and under her eyes, she also has the same colour paws, and her eyes were dark blue." Asano explained. The groups' eyes widened at his description, it was known for being a very rare cat; in fact every single one was considered pedigree standard, Zoey was the first to speak.

"That's a Lilac Point," said Zoey; the others looked at her in surprise, she may be infused with a wildcat but it was still a surprise for her to know such a thing.

Ignoring their stares, she looked down at the cat in her lap and continued to speak. "Do you know her name, Asano?"

Asano's eyes glittered happily at the memory of his love, as though the very memory of her name sent happiness running through him.

"Her name is Jacqueline." Asano stated.

* * *

In that moment it was decided, the girls would help the star-crossed felines in their mission to be together; Kikki pointed out the window and saw that the sun was coming close to disappearing from the horizon, she and Bridget got up and closed the windows, and along with the other girls went to the changing rooms, leaving Asano with Elliot and Wesley.

Wesley got up and looked at his young partner.

"I'm going to clear up in the kitchen, be sure to look after our feline friend," said Wesley as he turned and walked towards the kitchen; leaving Elliot alone with the cat. Asano stared up at the fifteen-year-old and narrowed his eyes, as though he were studying the human beside him; Elliot looked down at the tom cat and tilted his head slightly, he was wondering what the feline was staring at.

Just then Asano spoke, or rather meowed.

"You seem different from those other people, but similar to the lady. Can you understand me?" Asano asked. Elliot only blinked his crystal blue eyes at the cat, but his body tensed slightly; overall he didn't respond, instead he picked up Asano and started walking to the kitchen.

"You're probably hungry, let's get you something to eat," said Elliot as he walked through the swinging doors.

The girls then came back upstairs, changed out of their waitress uniforms, and into the kitchen; they saw Asano on the kitchen counter eating what looked like chicken and Elliot leaning against the work surface, watching Wesley as he cleared up the room.

Zoey stepped away from the girls and towards Elliot, she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him; the male looked down at her and returned her smile, he then looked at the other females standing in the doorway.

"Ok, girls, come back tomorrow afternoon and we can start trying to find this Jacqueline," said Elliot as he placed his hand over Zoey's; all the girls nodded their heads, Bridget, Corina and Kikki then left the cafe.

Asano looked up from his food and looked at the four remaining humans in the room, his eyes went to Zoey and Elliot who were standing by the counter watching their two older companions; he then looked in the same direction.

Renee and Wesley were saying their goodbyes, the twenty two-year-old female whispered something into her male companion's ear and kissed his cheek; then she waved a farewell to the two teenagers and followed the others' example by leaving the building.

Zoey hugged Elliot tightly, and then bid her goodbyes to Wesley and Asano, finally she departed.

* * *

The following day was a Sunday, the midday sun beat down softly onto the people walking through the city streets and the gentle breeze sent the remaining leaves on the trees to float to the ground; Zoey walked down an empty suburban street with her head turned up to the aquamarine blue sky, her thoughts were occupied with potential ideas for finding Asano's feline love.

She was passing a large white brick house when she heard a female voice, it sounded as though it were crying, Zoey responded to the sound instantly and looked to its origin; on a small balcony overlooking a small garden was a white cat curled up into an almost unnoticeable ball, she then realised that the small creature was the owner of the weeps.

The wildcat Mew peeked over the fence standing between her and the upset cat and looked at it with her glittering chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked politely as she moved along the fence so that she was closer to the small creature.

The cat looked up and saw Zoey with her kind smile on her face, it was then Zoey noticed its lilac ear and stripes on its features; this cat was a Lilac Point, but she had to find out if this was the cat that Asano was head over paws in love with.

The cat's eyelids drooped, her eyes glittering in sadness as she looked at the girl before her; the feline Mew then saw that her eyes were dark blue, just like Asano had described. The Lilac Point then shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she replied. Zoey tilted her head slightly and continued to gaze at the feline before her, her eyes still glittered in concern for the creature; although from the expression on the cat's face, she hasn't realised her ability that she can understand her words.

"Then, what's making you so upset?" Zoey enquired.

The female cat was confused but as she didn't know that Zoey couldn't understand her, she thought she may as well tell the reason of her pain; seeing as she thought that, within a few hours, it would never leave her.

"My master is planning for me to find a mate so that the pure- bred status of my kind can continue. Although, I have become...emotionally involved with another cat, he's not of my breed but I love him. But after the cat show at the community centre this afternoon, it will be too late to tell him how I feel," the cat explained.

Zoey tilted her head slightly at the cat's words; she now knew their identity but she had to be certain.

"This cat's name wouldn't happen to be Asano, would it?" Zoey asked. The cat's eyes widened at what she just heard, the girl before her had understood her; not even her owner had done that, the wildcat Mew ignored the cat's stares and continued to speak. "And I'm guessing that you're Jacqueline?"

"How could you know such things? And why can you understand me?" Jacqueline asked as she nodded her head slightly.

But before Zoey could answer her, the door behind Jacqueline opened; the teenage girl turned away from the fence and pressed her back against the wood, listening to what was happening over the garden barrier.

She heard heavy footsteps, most likely from an adult male; then she heard a soft but irritated meow, he had picked up Jacqueline, and finally the door closing, they had gone inside.

Zoey realised where they were going, they were going to the community centre; she knew that time was of the essence, so she started dashing towards the cafe quicker than she had ever ran before.

* * *

At Cafe Mew Mew Elliot was leaning against the wall near the staircase with Asano lying across his subtly strong shoulders, watching as the girls cleaned the dining area as best they could without their leader; Kikki was performing tricks on her circus ball instead of cleaning the tables as she was asked, Bridget was trying to vacuum the floor but she was constantly tripping over either her own feet or other obstacles, or attempting to avoid getting hit by Kikki, Renee was helping clear up the kitchen with Wesley rather than the dining area with the others, and Corina was drinking tea in her usual seat instead of cleaning.

Elliot sighed heavily as he stroked Asano's head and watched the action before him, it was truly dismal sometimes when Zoey wasn't there; she was the one who did practically all the work and at the same time never complained when things were difficult or on some occasions unnerving, she could handle anything thrown at her.

At that moment the front doors opened and silhouetted in the light was Zoey, her body leant against the doorframe as her hair blew lightly from the outdoor breeze; Elliot walked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, his bright crystal blue eyes became filled with surprise when he saw her concerned chocolate ones.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he gently grasped her hand and led her inside, he then closed the door behind her as Renee and Wesley entered from the kitchen; Asano leapt off Elliot's shoulders and landed on a nearby table, he looked at the two teenagers with his black eyes.

Zoey looked at everyone and sighed quietly, her heart barely racing from her run; she then stared eye to eye with the male beside her.

"I found Jacqueline," she said solemnly; her statement made everyone almost stop breathing, she then continued. "We need to get to the community centre before it's too late."

* * *

After Zoey had explained the situation to the others, they realised that their plan to help Asano and Jacqueline would have to be made far quicker than they first thought, but all they knew was that they had to leave for the community centre as soon as possible; Kikki and Bridget were franticly dashing about the room as they tried to prepare to leave, Corina was doing the same but in a much calmer manner, Wesley and Renee were more or less ready to go, as were Zoey and Elliot.

"Alright, we need to split into two groups; a large group enter through the main entrance, while a smaller group go through the back way to take Asano to Jacqueline." Wesley explained. The group nodded their heads; the oldest of the group then turned towards Elliot and Zoey, who was now holding Asano in her arms. "Elliot, you and Zoey go the back way with Asano, the rest of us will stay out front to make sure there isn't any disturbances while you're in there."

With their plan decided they all headed out the cafe, in moments they started running; Zoey was in the lead with Asano still held firmly in her arms, Elliot was close behind her, and the others were right behind him.

* * *

When they arrived at the community centre, there was a large crowd of people outside the front doors; it was going to be easy to enter the building unnoticed.

"We'll go through here, you two go through a back entrance and find Jacqueline," said Wesley as he and the other girls joined the crowd going inside; leaving the two teenagers and Asano to work out how they were going to find Jacqueline, the larger of the two groups then disappeared in the mass of the mob.

Zoey grasped onto Elliot's hand, still holding Asano with her other arm; she then started to lead him around the large throng of people, in moments they were standing outside the back door.

The wildcat Mew looked up at her male companion and looked at him with her chocolate eyes, they were glittering with determination; Elliot however had a much calmer expression yet a smile on his face, his free hand slowly grasped onto the back door handle.

"Come on, let's find Jacqueline," said Elliot as he opened the door.

Zoey looked down at their joined hands and smiled happily at the fact he didn't ask her to let go, her cheeks slowly turned light pink as the flush on his face disappeared; as Elliot walked through the door, she held his hand as she followed behind him with her other arm firmly holding Asano. They then walked in a sweet and intimate silence as they made their way down the light filled corridor.

* * *

As they walked past one of the doors, Zoey heard sobbing, it sounded very familiar; just then that very door opened and out of it came a male that looked to be in his forties, a sad expression was on his face. He brushed past Zoey and Elliot as though they were invisible, the fourteen-year-old girl was curious at why the man was so depressed; so she gave Asano to Elliot and walked to the man's side, and she then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" Zoey asked politely.

The man looked at her and his eyes went as big as saucers at the sight, the wildcat stood before him with her sparkling chocolate eyes and her shining brown and ruby red hair; Zoey stood before him with the face of an angel, he snapped out of his trance and heaved a great sigh.

"My cat Jacqueline is really sad, I figured she was lonely, so I brought her here to find a mate, also I want to continue the pure bred nature," the man explained sadly; Zoey glanced towards the open door then to Asano and Elliot, then returned her gaze to the man.

"Maybe she's upset because she's being forced into something she doesn't want to do," said Zoey calmly as she took a step back and stood beside Elliot. "Sometimes it's important to watch them when they're happy instead of assuming what they want."

The man turned and walked away, feeling confused at Zoey's words.

* * *

Zoey took Asano from Elliot and watched the man disappear from their line of vision; she and Elliot then walked into the room where the crying had been heard and closed the door behind them, before them on a chair sat Jacqueline who was crying quietly.

The wildcat Mew placed Asano on the ground and watched him softly pad towards the Lilac Point.

"Jacqueline," said Asano as he got onto his hind legs and leaned his front paws against the edge of the chair; Jacqueline looked up and saw her lover, the tears immediately disappeared and the frown on her face was replaced with a smile.

"Asano, I've missed you! How did you get here?" Jacqueline cried happily, her eyes glittered with her emotions of love as she looked down at Asano; the tom cat stared back at her with equal emotion then pointedly looked at Zoey and Elliot standing by the door, the female feline followed his gaze and saw them as well.

"For my arrival, I can only thank milady and her friends," said Asano as he nodded slightly at Zoey; Jacqueline smiled at her and bowed her head, she then rose and looked at her.

"Well, thank you milady, you and your friends have brought us together," said Jacqueline. Zoey shook her head slightly and gave a small but beautiful smile.

"I'm glad we could help, but please don't call me 'milady', just call me Zoey," said Zoey as the two cats turned away from her and looked into each others' eyes; they were speaking without words, their locked gaze was all they needed to express their powerful emotions of love.

* * *

Suddenly a scream ripped through the lovers' intimate silence, Zoey whipped the door open and started to dash down the corridor; she was quickly followed by Elliot and the two felines, in moments they were standing in the doorway of the main events room.

What they saw gave them a surprise, in the centre of the panic filled room was a large white cat predasite; the wildcat Mew glanced at Elliot giving a silent message, he nodded his head and stood in front of her, giving her cover as she got out her power pendant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis." Zoey whispered as she transformed, when her metamorphosis was completed she looked down at the two astonished felines with her bright pink eyes; a soft giggle escaped her pale pink coated lips. "This is the reason why I can understand you, but now isn't the time to be asking questions, now is the time for me to help my friends stop that predasite before anyone gets hurt."

Zoey then turned towards her boyfriend; Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder and leant down closer to her face.

"Be careful, Zoey, I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered into her black cat ear; the wildcat felt a soft blush run across her cheeks and slowly took a deep breath, she then nodded her head at him and dashed into the room.

* * *

Zoey stood before the white cat predasite with her body poised in a battle stance, her fully transformed friends were at her sides with their weapons out; the wildcat stared up at her opponent with her bright pink eyes, she then got out her Rose Bell.

The large crowd of people had run out the room in a stampede like frenzy, they didn't want to be in the facility when the fight between the Mew Mews and the predasite broke out; Zoey gripped tightly onto her weapon and looked at the others out of the corners of her eyes.

"Corina, fly Kikki up and send a double team attack!" Zoey yelled as the predasite lashed out at them; this caused them to separate from their ranks and move around the cat in order to attack, Corina and Kikki nodded their heads and the lorikeet took the tamarind into her arms then took off. "Bridget, go to the left, and Renee, go to the right, and then give it everything you got!"

The porpoise and the wolf dived into their designated directions, the four Mew Mews then sent their attacks flying at their target; although the cat predasite lashed out at them and sent them crashing into the walls, sending them unconscious.

It looked down at the remaining Mew, Zoey pointed her Rose Bell at the creature and leapt into the air; with her agility and grace she avoided the animal's attempts to take her out, she then kicked it in the chest and scratched him across the chest with her claws.

When the predasite was on the ground, weakened by the wildcat's attacks, Zoey pointed her Rose Bell at it; her eyes filled with sadness at having to do such things to a fellow feline, she sucked up her sorrow and her eyes flashed with their usual glittering determination.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried as her glowing pink attack engulfed its target, the predasite was destroyed; the small Lilac Point from the infusion sat before her and gave its thanks, her friends were now awake and they returned to their ranks at her sides. They all then returned to their human forms.

* * *

Just then Elliot walked in with the two feline lovers padding behind him.

"Great job girls, although it's a bit unusual that Dren and the others didn't watch the show," said Elliot as he placed a gentle hand on Zoey's slender shoulder; the wildcat blushed slightly at his touch but that wasn't what she was thinking about, what the teenage boy had said was right, it was highly unusual that the Cyniclons didn't make an appearance.

Although she was quickly brought out of her thoughts by Jacqueline's owner suddenly coming into the room and picking up both her and Asano in his arms.

"Excuse me? Young man?" he asked as he looked at Elliot. Elliot removed his hand from Zoey's shoulder and looked at the man.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" Elliot responded emotionlessly, his tone reminded Zoey of how he spoke when they first met; but she knew that it was only a facade, her attention then returned to the man.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said, your explanation of what that young lady from earlier said really made me think. You're right, all this time I wasn't paying attention to what Jacqueline wanted, I was just thinking about continuing her breed. When the only thing she wanted was this tom cat Asano by her side. For that I thank you and that young lady," said the man as he walked away with the two cats.

Zoey smiled softly, she was glad that they had gotten their happy ending; the other girls were equally happy for them, they then walked away.

* * *

Zoey was alone in the room with Elliot, her chocolate eyes were cast down to her white pumps and her face was hidden behind her brown and ruby red bangs; just then she saw a pair of black boots enter her line of vision, she looked up to see Elliot staring back at her with his crystal blue eyes.

With his black boots he was wearing a pair of tailored Tyrian purple jeans, a plain sleeveless black shirt and a matching Tyrian purple band around his neck; he had his hands tucked inside his pockets, he then tilted his head slightly.

"Are you ok, Zoey?" Elliot asked as he removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on her shoulders.

The wildcat looked up at him and blushed softly, it was barely noticeable; her finger vaguely touched the gold bell tied around her neck with a lavender coloured ribbon, while her other hand fiddled with the hemline of her matching coloured dress with its fine white embroidery.

She gave a small smile as her blush deteriorated.

"I'm fine, although I'm curious, why did you choose me? You could have anyone prettier, braver and smarter than me..." Zoey began but Elliot put a finger to her lips tenderly and stroked her hair.

"There's no one prettier than you, your eyes shine brighter than the stars and your smile makes the sun no more than burnt out bulb. No one's smarter than you either, you show insight beyond anything and give advice that helps so many people. And finally there is no one braver than you, you've stood up to predasites more powerful than you, you've battled aliens to protect the people you care about. But there's one thing that separates you from every other girl, you make me smile, you make me laugh, you bring out all my emotions without even trying. No one but you could do that to me." Elliot explained, the last part no more than a whisper.

Zoey felt her heart beating violently in her chest, those words had filled her with the greatest joy she could ever imagine, he truly loved her with every fibre of his being just as she did for him; she smiled a glorious smile up at her boyfriend, Elliot then removed his hands from her shoulders and enlaced one of them with one of hers.

"By the way, Wesley suggested that we hold a party for Halloween; we'll be working in our costumes for the day, then after work we'll be having our own private party," said Elliot as they started to walk away; the wildcat smiled at the thought, it had been a while since they'd had time to just the team.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Zoey as she placed her head affectionately upon his shoulder; he lifted his free hand to it and ran his fingers tenderly through her brown and ruby red locks, a soft almost silent purring could be heard from the wildcat's throat, her animal instincts getting the better of her.

Elliot chuckled to himself as they left the community centre, she was so beautiful and so innocent when she was like that, and she doesn't even notice it; Zoey was a truly pure-hearted female. They were still hand in hand as they walked back to Cafe Mew Mew, people looked at them with an odd look in their eyes; but the couple didn't care, their eyes were only for their other half.

* * *

_Just over six months until the day of reckoning, the princess is growing ever stronger in power; and her love for her prince is continuing to get more and more powerful with every passing moment. But there is still much she needs to understand, still much she needs in development and growth before she can learn of her true self._

_

* * *

_

Me: That's another chapter! And I've finally finished episode 33! Although the speech from Elliot sounded a bit tacky, I was running on the spur of the moment!

E.A: It's about time! And why hasn't Dren turned up yet! (Stalks away to find him)

(Sweatdrops) Me: She really doesn't want to know what I've done to him.

(Meanwhile in the storage closet, Dren is bound and gagged on the floor, with snakes, spiders and now hungry crocodiles!)

Me: And thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome. I've decided to pursue a career as an author.

(In the distance) E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Thank Sardon for the crocodiles._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 30

Me: (Walks into the room humming Christmas songs)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: The season's got you in the mood then.

Me: It's the beginning of the holidays!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: You're going to enjoy it then?

Me: Would I have it any other way?

Elliot: Of course not. See ya! (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: Anyway it's Corina's turn to do the disclaimer!

(Suddenly appears) Corina: Excellent, it's about time you came back to me.

Me: Anyway, would you and E.A be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Very well.

Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Me: And now...hey! Again!

(Sitting with cup of tea) Corina: It's my tea time.

(Drinking tea and eating biscuits) E.A: And I'm on break, so stop looking so annoyed at the fact.

Me: I don't mind the tea. Just give me a warning when you do.

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 30 Fortune-teller Mischief

'_Futures told can cause unexpected happenings'_

Laughter filled the air as the sun glowed in the sky like an amber jewel, the golden and orange leaves blew through the brisk wind and landed on the ground below; it was a cool Friday morning, it was also the day before Halloween. Large orange pumpkins carved with scary and gruesome faces lined the streets and would be lit at the beginning of the night of bewitching happenings, fake cobwebs dripping with plastic or rubber spiders were hung from ceilings and the occasional lamppost; splashes of fake blood were scattered around the walls of the occasional building and people were getting a thrill out of scaring one another, it was truly going to be an eventful holiday. At Zoey's school there was a school fair celebrating the spooky big day, seeing as the students wouldn't be in school when the time actually came; the students had set up different stalls, food, games, even a fortune teller was there to commentate the occasion, the school's courtyard was the source of most of the laughter in the city.

* * *

Zoey was working at one of the food stalls with Megan and Mimi, she was selling cakes and other sweet treats, but they had left her on her own as they had gone to one of the boys' booths; they had mentioned something about stealing a few kisses along the way, although Zoey didn't want to linger on those thoughts. Sometimes their flirtatious behaviour was incredibly irritable but the wildcat put up with it, it's not like they were taking it to extremes; her thoughts then returned to the matter at hand, to serve the people asking for food.

Just then she heard a soft chuckle as she was taking in the remainder of the stall's stock, Zoey looked up and her chocolate eyes met a pair of bright crystal blue ones; before her stood Elliot, his navy blazer slung casually over his shoulder.

"Hey Zoey, your friends ditch you for the kissing booth?" said Elliot as he looked down at the food on offer; Zoey gave a slight giggle as she ran her fingers through her brown and ruby red hair.

"It looks like it, but the kissing booth isn't really something I like the sound of, I don't like the idea of people using special times of the year to steal kisses from others, or any time of year for that matter," said Zoey as she watched Elliot point to two of the cakes in the stall.

"Is there any reason for that?" Elliot asked as she handed the cakes to him.

"Well, I just don't think that you should kiss anyone because you want to be kissed, I believe that a kiss is precious and shouldn't be wasted on a person's whim," said Zoey as he handed her the money; just then there was a glimmer in the male's bright crystal blue eyes, he then looked at her behind his blond bangs and gave a small smile.

"People are saying that there's a pretty good fortune teller, Wesley persuaded me to get my fortune told. So, do you want to come with me?" Elliot said as he extended his hand towards her, Zoey smiled and took his hand; he twirled her around the booth and helped her tidy away the food, the wildcat placed a 'on break' sign on the counter and walked away with her boyfriend.

* * *

The two teenagers walked through the school fair, Elliot had handed Zoey the second of the two cakes he bought and the pair was happily eating the delectable dessert; they talked about what was happening at the Halloween special at the cafe and what they had heard about the others' costumes. They then came onto the subject of their own attires.

"So, what are you going to be dressed as, and will I be able to recognise you?" Elliot whispered into her ear; Zoey blushed slightly at his words, quickly she regained her composure and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm not entirely sure if it will work, I mean Renee is the one who persuaded me to wear it, although she promised to help me get ready, so hopefully it'll look alright. What about you? Have you got a costume?" Zoey replied as she took the final bite out of her cake.

Elliot gave a sneaky smile, the female saw a glint in her boyfriend's extraordinary eyes; something about that spark sent pleasant shivers down her spine, she composed herself once more and tilted her head in curiosity.

"You'll have to wait and see, my dear Mew Mew, wait and see," said Elliot mysteriously; he then finished his own dessert. Before Zoey could enquire further, they arrived outside the fortune-teller's tent.

* * *

The tent was in the traditional supernatural colours of black and purple, with silver moons and stars decorating it; there was a large queue waiting outside with small amounts of money clutched in their hands, Elliot gently held Zoey's hand as he led her to wait with him in the queue.

They stood hand in hand as they waited for their turns, the contact between them sent the others' energy flowing into them; that moment was truly harmonious, nothing could have been more beautiful.

The wildcat felt a slight blush run across her cheeks as she continued to hold her male companion's hand, she loved it but the rest of the student body didn't know of their relationship; still it felt so right, she truly belonged there.

After waiting for about ten minutes, it was finally Elliot's turn; he looked back at Zoey who gave him her beautiful signature smile, with his money clutched tightly in his hand he walked inside.

The inside looked like a midnight sky, with its table with a dark blue cloth and silver sheen over it; the centrepiece of it all was a glowing crystal ball, a few shades lighter than Elliot's eyes.

Behind the sphere was a girl a few inches shorter than Zoey, she had short black hair cut in a bob and the fringe was set back in a pale yellow hair band; her eyes were a mixture of dark blue and grey, like a stormy night sky, and her skin was as pale as a ghost.

Elliot sighed and took a seat opposite her, placing the money in a box on the table; he folded his arms and gave her an emotionless stare, he wasn't expecting much.

"A very good friend of mine says that you're really good, so I want to see if that's true," said Elliot as he moved his hands behind his head and leant back in his seat.

The girl stared deep into the crystal ball and let her eyes close, her hands moving ever so slightly over it; a deep sigh escaped her lips, her eyes opened again and she stared at Elliot.

"Your past is dark and untouchable...you hardly let anyone see it...But there's a light...It shines deep within the darkness...A moment of happiness...A great promise kept...That light will come forward and change your life and the world..." the girl said solemnly.

Elliot tensed slightly at her words, somewhere deep inside him knew what she was talking about. Remaining calm he got out of his seat and walked out, barely giving the girl a second glance; he wasn't going to let her words get to him, he wouldn't resurface old memories until he felt it was time to tell them.

* * *

Zoey was standing outside waiting for Elliot to come out of the fortune teller's tent, her hands gently clasped over her chest; her boyfriend walked out with his blazer slung over his shoulder and an expressionless look on his face, she gave him her beautiful smile and received a smile back. Elliot bent his head down so that his lips were next to her ear, and then whispered something that sent shivers down her spine.

"I have a feeling that your future is going to surprise you, but be slightly unnerving. So, in the future, be careful." Elliot whispered softly, his breath was warm and gentle against her ear; he then tenderly brushed one of her bangs away from her face, that simple gesture caused a light blush to dust across Zoey's cheeks as he stepped out of the line.

He gestured for her to go inside, the wildcat gave him a shy smile, she was thankful that he cared about her the way he did; she then walked through the draping midnight blue doors.

Darkness wrapped around her as the curtained entrance closed behind her, Zoey looked at the fortune teller before her and smiled kindly; the girl behind the crystal ball was slightly taken aback by this, she wasn't used to people smiling at her like that. In fact, people were often scared of her; or they wouldn't react at all, this was her first experience of a positive reaction from anyone.

Zoey continued to smile as she sat down; she crossed her legs and, having put the money on the table, placed her hands in her lap.

"Hi, I'm Zoey," she said as she looked at the girl with her chocolate eyes; they were glittering brighter than the crystal ball on the table, the fortune teller looked taken aback but was happy for the change in atmosphere from people.

"I'm Melanie," the girl responded. "Anyway, shall we see what the future holds for you?"

Zoey nodded her head and the two girls looked into the glowing sphere. Melanie stared into its depths and let her stormy night eyes close, her hands moved slowly and slightly around the orb; silence filled the air as she felt the ball's seeing power flow through her, just then a shocked gasp escaped her lips and her eyes snapped open. She looked at Zoey worriedly while Zoey looked back at her in concern.

"What's wrong, Melanie? What did you see?" Zoey asked as her hand moved to touch her gold bell around her slender porcelain neck. The fortune teller took a deep breath and told her what had happened.

"It was strange...I've never seen anything like it before...There was nothing...Just darkness...But a bright pink light floats through it...It wraps around something...The power...It was unbelievable...Then it disappeared..." Melanie said solemnly with slight tears in her eyes, she didn't want to say anymore; to be honest she was worried about it, something about what she saw made her scared of what was happening behind the girl's glorious smile.

Zoey merely shook her head and continued to smile, her disturbing fortune left her happiness untouched; she then got to her feet and extended her hand to Melanie, her head tilted slightly.

"You haven't had a break since the fair started, why not come with me and have some fun?" Zoey asked as her chocolate eyes glittered through the darkness, the fortune teller smiled softly and nodded her head; she then grasped the other girl's hand and let her be brought out of her seat, they let go of each others' hands. Melanie picked up the crystal ball from the table and gave Zoey a sideways glance; the wildcat had an innocently confused expression on her face.

"This crystal ball is a special treasure to me, I don't go anywhere without it," said Melanie as she put the sphere in her book bag. Zoey merely smiled and they then walked out of the tent.

* * *

The newly formed friends stepped into the light, Zoey in the lead and Melanie followed behind her; the wildcat then spotted Elliot, he was standing with his arms folded and his bright crystal blue eyes hidden behind his blond bangs. She stood in front of him with her arms folded behind her back; her deep chocolate eyes looked up at him and her beautiful signature smile was set on her face.

"Hey Elliot, are you ready to go?" Zoey asked as her eyes sparkled more brilliantly than the stars; Elliot moved his head and looked down at her with his bright crystal blue eyes, a small smile slowly appeared on his face and the special emotional glint showed in his eyes.

"Hi Zoey," said Elliot, he glanced behind the female before him and saw the girl concealed behind her; his sight then returned to Zoey. "I'm guessing you've made a new friend."

He pointed behind her towards Melanie, the glint in his eyes disappeared and his smile lessened; Zoey saw this but didn't want to point it out, so she decided to make the introductions.

"This is Melanie, is it okay if she joins us?" Zoey asked; Elliot gave a sigh and smiled down at the Mew Mew leader.

"Sure, why not?" Elliot answered as he extended his hand towards his girlfriend, Zoey blushed slightly as she took it in her own; they both turned towards the fortune teller, Elliot then spoke.

"Is there anywhere specific you want to go?" Elliot asked emotionlessly. Melanie smiled softly as she thought of the one place she wanted to go, she then snapped out of her contemplations and looked at the two teenagers before her with her stormy night eyes; her smile only getting wider as she stared at them.

"The basketball court, there are meant to be some awesome prizes if you beat the best three players in a three-on-one match," said Melanie as she walked beside Zoey and Elliot through the crowd of the student body; the three of them then made their way to the basketball court.

* * *

Zoey, Elliot and Melanie stood on the basketball court's sidelines as they watched person after person attempt to win against the best players, all of them failed miserably; Zoey watched out of the corner of her chocolate eye as Melanie stared out one player in particular, her stormy night orbs were on the boy in the centre. The boy had tanned skin, midnight black eyes, and short midnight black hair, he was also about five cm taller than her; something about the way the fortune teller was staring at him made her feelings obvious, she was crushing on him big time. The wildcat leant slightly to the side in order to whisper into her new friend's ear.

"What's his name, Melanie?" Zoey asked quietly, this sudden question made the girl beside her almost jump out of her skin; she gulped silently, her secret was exposed.

"His name's Mark, he's the team's captain, I watch all the games so I can support him as best I can." Melanie whispered back. "We were friends when we were younger, but we haven't talked to each other in years."

Zoey patted the girl on the back and smiled down at her; her chocolate eyes glittering more radiantly than the sun.

"When you love a person you've known for years, it doesn't matter if you haven't talked in a long time; you don't need words to express your feelings, all you need is one moment and that's more than enough." Zoey explained quietly. Those words sent tremors down Melanie's spine, not because they made so much sense; but because Zoey had shown insight beyond anything she could ever imagine.

Their conversation was quickly brought to a close when Elliot placed his hand tenderly on Zoey's slender model-like shoulder, the wildcat looked up into his bright crystal blue eyes and smiled softly at him; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leant against her as he pointed to a stall holding all the potential prizes, he then tenderly whispered into her ear.

"Pick a prize, and I'll get it for you," said Elliot as he gently twirled a piece of her brown and ruby red hair between his fingers; Zoey blushed the same colour as the lighter shade of her Mew form, the feelings of love were brimming inside her from his touch. Quickly she regained her tranquillity and scanned the stall of awards.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything," said Zoey as she lightly touched his hand with hers; Elliot gave a small soft chuckle at her response.

"You're not forcing me into anything. I want to get you something special as your boyfriend." Elliot whispered softly. Zoey sighed happily and raised her hand to point at her desired item, she pointed at a light and dark pink picture frame with a pink rose attached to the bottom right hand corner and pink diamonds studded around the frame; Elliot's eyes widened at her choice, he hadn't expected that. But it was what she wanted, so he gently squeezed her shoulder; he touched her gold bell around her porcelain neck with his finger before removing himself from her, and then handed her his blazer before heading towards the players.

"Good luck. And please be careful." Zoey whispered so no one could hear.

* * *

Elliot walked onto the court, Mark and the other two players turned from their victory celebrations and saw him strolling casually towards them; the leader of the group then stepped forward.

"Elliot, you think you can win in a three-on-one game? If you do, you get a prize from the stall," said Mark as he leisurely tossed the ball from behind his back; Elliot caught the projectile easily with one hand and balanced it with his middle finger, there was no expression on his face. Mark gulped at this but regained his cool; so he decided he'd better explain the rules. "The rules are simple, you have to win in a three-on-one with us; you start off with the ball and you've got one minute to get a basket. Win and you get a prize of your choice from the stall."

Elliot merely nodded his head and stopped balancing the ball on his finger, he then watched the three players get into their positions; his hand then moved so that the ball was poised to begin dribbling, Mark gestured towards the timer on the nearby scoreboard.

"Three...Two...One...Go!" Mark yelled. The game began.

Elliot began dribbling the orange ball on the ground and started to run with it towards the three players, Zoey watched nervously as he ran athletically towards them; Mark and the other two players lunged at him, a usual and highly effective tactic in matches against other schools. The wildcat covered her chocolate eyes with her hands, knowing the effect of the team's method; the ball was stolen and the opposing team never got it back, although she removed her hands from her eyes when she saw what happened next.

Elliot dribbled the ball behind his back and dodged the players, one after the other; all of them went wide-eyed at his astonishing evasion, they then started chasing after him when they realised he was escaping them. Mark slowly began to gain some ground on the fifteen-year-old, when it looked as though he were about to steal the ball Elliot skirted around him; leaving the player confused at how he dodged him so easily. Finally Elliot stopped underneath the net, he aimed the ball and shot it with one hand; it went through the hoop effortlessly, and there was more than thirty seconds left on the clock.

Mark gestured for the clock to stop, the players then unsteadily walked towards the victor; they were exhausted, while Elliot looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat. The leader of the players then stepped forward.

"Good game, you're the first person who's actually beaten our challenge; now, go and pick your prize." Mark said in between panting for breath, Elliot nodded his head and walked over to the stall; he then picked up the picture frame his beautiful girlfriend had pointed at, Zoey quickly came dashing over with Melanie following as best as she could behind her.

"Elliot, that was amazing!" Zoey cried as she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him affectionately, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist in response to her embrace and spun her round in the air; he then set her down and they held each other at arm's length, the male showed her the picture frame.

"One picture frame, as promised," said Elliot as he handed her the frame; Zoey removed her hands from his neck and took the picture frame, she then hugged it to her chest delicately as her cheeks blushed as red as strawberries in happiness.

"Thank you." Zoey whispered softly as her chocolate eyes were hidden behind her brown and ruby red bangs, Elliot smiled down at her and tilted her head up with his finger so that she was looking into her bright crystal blue eyes; his eyes were filled with a bright emotional light, the wildcat gave him a shy smile as her cheeks reduced to a pale pink.

* * *

Meanwhile Melanie wasn't paying attention to them, her stormy night eyes were on Mark; him and the other players weren't paying attention to them either, instead they were chatting amongst themselves. The fortune teller then turned towards Zoey and Elliot.

"How did you do that? I've watched every single one of their matches and I've never seen anyone do that before," said Melanie; Elliot looked over Zoey's shoulder and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes no longer filled with light and his face was expressionless.

"It doesn't matter, there will probably be more winners by the end of the day," said Elliot as he gently grasped onto Zoey's hand; the wildcat turned towards the fortune teller and smiled, there was no longer a blush across her cheeks.

"Melanie, do you want to continue watching them play?" Zoey asked, she stepped forward slightly and whispered to her. "You might get to talk to Mark afterwards."

Melanie nodded her head happily, her cheeks had gone bright red at Zoey's words but she didn't care; she then watched as Zoey and Elliot walked away, their hands locked with the others'.

The fortune teller watched the basketball matches until the end of the school day, the other students had left; Zoey and Elliot had left for work at the cafe. No one else succeeded in defeating the three players, Elliot had been the only victor of their challenge; Melanie started to walk home with the crystal ball clutched to her chest, as though it were her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cyniclons' dome above the library, the three aliens were searching for sat in the laboratory; they were searching for potential locations of Blue Aqua, it was important if they were to get their hands on the princess. Dren leant back in his levitation as he watched Sardon scan through the options.

"So you're saying that there may be Blue Aqua hidden in everyday human objects?" Dren stated questionably. Sardon glanced at the alien prince out of the corner of his black and purple eye; his hands still poised on the computer's keyboard.

"Indeed, Highness. Humans can become attached to certain objects and sometimes the energy from this attachment can take the form of that similar to Blue Aqua." Sardon explained. Dren smirked in understanding; although Tarb, who was floating nearby, wasn't as easily satisfied with this information, he wanted an answer in order to attack their enemies.

"Is your scan going to take any longer? I want to get those annoying Mew Mews!" Tarb cried impatiently, Sardon sighed irritably; but before he could retaliate to his smaller companion's whine the screen started beeping, it had found a potential Blue Aqua source.

"Blue Aqua candidate detected." Sardon stated emotionlessly.

The three Cyniclons looked up at the screen and were shocked at what they saw, on the monitor was a crystal ball; it was held closely to a girl's chest, she used it to read peoples' past and futures. Dren was the first to recover from the astonishment; his amber eyes glinted in determination at the prospect of a new attack.

"We'll find a potential spirit for infusion tomorrow, keep a tracker on that ball so we can attack her tomorrow at noon for it," said Dren as he landed on the ground and walked out the room; Sardon and Tarb gave bows to their superior and set the tracker for the crystal ball, their plan of attack was set in motion.

* * *

The next day the sun glowed brightly in the aquamarine sky as the late Saturday morning air blew through the ruby and fire opal dusted trees, Zoey was lying with her arms propped behind her head on a grass covered mound near the fountain; a serene smile delicately touched her lips as she stared up at the cloudless sky, it was a truly beautiful day.

Her thoughts drifted to the words that Elliot had uttered softly into her ear at the end of her shift at the cafe, he had said _'I hope I'll be able to recognise you in your costume...I'm sure you'll look beautiful whatever you come as'_; those words sent pleasant tremors down her spine and an innocent blush stroked her cheeks, happiness glowed inside her.

Just then she heard a soft pair of padding footsteps approaching, they were getting louder and louder; finally they stopped and Zoey rolled slightly onto her side, before her stood Melanie.

"Hi Melanie," said Zoey as she moved into a sitting position; her hands placed elegantly in her lap, a smile touching her lips.

Melanie felt her eyes widen in concern, the girl before her wasn't scared or even worried about that disturbing fortune she had told; although those apprehensions were pushed away at the fact that not all the fortunes she had predicted had come true, she just hoped that this was one of those times. She then returned her attention to the girl before her.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Melanie asked as she pushed her white hair band back into position, Zoey lay back on the grass again; her chocolate eyes cast to the sky, she sighed contently.

"Just relaxing, I meant to be at work in an hour to open up." Zoey answered as the wind rustled through her luxurious locks lightly, Melanie tilted her head at her response; but decided not to question any further, and then she thought of a way to pass the time.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Melanie asked; the wildcat nodded her head and gracefully got to her feet, the two of them started to walk through the crowded park.

* * *

Zoey and Melanie walked past a row of trees, the wind then whipped violently against their clothes and hair; the fortune teller held her hair band firmly to her head to prevent it becoming dishevelled, sadly it didn't work very effectively. Her black hair was now slightly standing on end with static electricity and her fringe was falling out from its place beneath her hair band, she looked over to Zoey and what she saw surprised her; the wildcat's hair was still in its place, in fact her brown and ruby red locks were only getting blown behind her as if a fan was blowing against her.

Although she couldn't linger on those thoughts as she spotted someone she hadn't expected to see, coming towards her and Zoey was Mark; the object of her affection stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Hi Melanie, it's been a while," said Mark; he then glanced towards Zoey, a curious look on his face. "Hey, weren't you at the basketball court yesterday with Elliot?"

The wildcat blushed violently at his words as she nodded her head slightly, although the conversation was cut short by the ringing of a cell phone; Melanie pulled out the phone and excused herself behind the nearby trees, in order for the conversation to be private. Mark then turned his attention back to Zoey, who was no longer blushing; instead she was staring eye to eye with him, her chocolate eyes filled with insight.

The male looked as though he were about to continue their previous conversation but Zoey stopped him; her eyes turned towards where the fortune teller had concealed herself.

"You like her, don't you?" Zoey stated softly, Mark began to stammer unintelligibly at her words; it was true but he couldn't exactly admit it, not to Melanie's face. The fourteen-year-old giggled quietly and smiled angelically at him. "Well, I can tell that she likes you to. You should ask her out, I'm sure she'd love to."

The boy smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Suddenly a scream broke through the serenity, the Mew Mew leader turned towards the origin of the shriek and started running towards it with Mark following as best he could behind her; Zoey's eyes widened at what she saw, before her was Dren attempting to steal Melanie's bag and the other aliens waiting nearby. The fortune teller continued the tug 'o' war for her bag with the alien.

"Let go!" Melanie yelled, her voice didn't have a single shred of anger coursing through it; it was full to the brim with fear, the alien prince merely smirked at her. Finally he managed to get the bag and then removed something from it, he removed the crystal ball; the bag was tossed aside and Dren raised his hand towards Melanie.

"Thanks for the crystal ball, and now you're going to help us coax out our lovely wildcat opponent from the humans," said Dren as he sent a pulsing sensation towards the fortune teller; Melanie's eyes widened in fright as it came closer and closer to her, just then someone leapt in front of her and protected her.

"Melanie, look out!" Mark yelled as he held the girl close to him, instead the sensation went towards him; it pulled out his spirit and he slumped against the fortune teller unconscious, the girl shook him in the hopes he would wake up.

"Mark! Mark!" she cried, she was truly terrified; her whole body was shaking like a leaf, and she was completely defenceless. In fear she hoisted his body to lean against her own and made a slow escape, not knowing whether he would be alright or not; all Melanie could do was hope that someone would be able to save him from this fate.

Meanwhile Dren was looking at the new spirit in his palm, it was one of the strangest souls he had ever encountered; still he produced an infuser from his pocket and joined with the boy's crystallised spirit, in a flash of bright light it created an enormous elephant predasite. Zoey, who had remained unacknowledged throughout the encounter, took a step forward and revealed herself from the shadows of the trees; her power pendant gripped tightly in her fist, she pressed it to her lips softly.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" Zoey cried as she transformed, when her metamorphosis was complete she crouched into an awaiting pounce; the alien prince turned towards her and smiled cruelly at the wildcat leader.

"Well, well, it's about time you showed yourself, pretty kitty." Dren said teasingly. The Mew Mew leader gave a small growl from the back of her throat, he had started calling her by one of the annoying nicknames he had created again; but she couldn't linger on his words, there was a predasite that had to be stopped before it hurt any innocent lives.

Zoey looked up at the elephant predasite towering over her, its large shadow cast over her elegant form and she poised herself for the attack; but she didn't expect what happened next, it started stampeding rapidly towards her. It was going to flatten her! Zoey instinctively closed her bright pink eyes and braced her body for the anticipating impact.

Although the contact never came, the wildcat opened her eyes and looked up to see the Blue Knight holding her; he landed in a nearby tree above the predasite and placed Zoey down on the branch beneath their feet, the Blue Knight then cast his early dawn blue eyes to the elephant. His hand moved slowly towards the hilt of his sword and he returned his stare towards the female he was protecting.

"Zoey, the predasite is strong but slow, so you must be quick and agile." The Blue Knight said solemnly, Zoey quickly nodded her head and got out her Rose Bell; she poised her body ready for the attack, and the Blue Knight drew his sword. "I'll distract it while you go in for the final blow."

He leapt down from the tree and started dashing towards the predasite; his long blond ponytail blowing predatorily behind him.

Quickly a battle with the him and the elephant broke out, the predasite received the most damage out of the two; there was black ooze seeping out of the cuts the Blue Knight's sword made and large purple bruises forming under the skin, throughout the whole thing the male hadn't received a single scratch. Finally the Blue Knight leapt into the air and did a back flip over the elephant; his eyes stared at the wildcat still upon her perch.

"Deal the final strike, now!" he yelled. Zoey leapt out of the tree and pointed her Rose Bell at the predasite.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey cried, her glowing pink attack destroyed the creature and the crystallised spirit landed on the ground. The Blue Knight then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren tossed the crystal ball to the ground in frustration, after being analysed it turned out that the crystal ball was no more than that, an empty crystal; his amber eyes looked towards Zoey standing with the soul in one hand and had picked up the discarded ball in the other, he smirked at her.

"I see no reason for you to even bother with that thing, it's just a worthless trinket," he said mockingly. Zoey gave a soft growl at his words; sometimes he would truly saw at her nerves.

"Well, it may mean nothing to you, but it means the world to the owner," said Zoey softly. "Now get out of here before I send you back to your base by your pointed ear."

With those words the three aliens disappeared and Zoey returned to normal, she gave Minimew the spirit and the crystal ball and watched as he dropped the crystal spirit inside the owner's body and the crystal ball back in the fortune teller's bag, and from a distance, she watched as Mark returned to consciousness in Melanie's arms. She watched as the two of them talked happily and Mark suddenly placed a kiss on her lips, the two of them then walked away happily, hand in hand. Zoey smiled and walked away to the cafe.

* * *

That afternoon at Cafe Mew Mew, the Halloween special was taking place, they had hung lengths and lengths of cobwebs to the ceiling and lined them with small fake black spiders, there were jack 'o' lanterns dotted about in corners of the room, and black and orange streamers and banners decorated the walls; the curtains were closed so the sunset could pour through the fabric and lit candles were set on the tables, everything was set in darkness.

Kikki was performing her usual circus tricks, Corina was sitting at her usual table with her cup of steaming tea at hand, and Bridget was tripping over her own feet as she served the customers. Wesley even came out of the kitchen occasionally so people could see that everyone in the cafe was in the Halloween spirit. They had all dressed up in costumes, some fitting their personalities while others emphasised the mysteriousness of the spooky holiday.

* * *

Kikki was dressed in a pair of dark yellow and orange baggy trousers reaching her knees with a matching coloured top that's sleeves just covered her elbows and on her feet were a pair of dark orange slippers with curled toes and bells on the end; on her head was a hat of dark yellow and orange stripes and covered in bells, her face was powdered white, yellow and orange paint decorated her cheeks with card diamonds and there were black streaks above and below her eyes so they emphasised the orangey brown colour.

She was truly living up to her nature as an entertainer; her costume was a jester in a darker version of her signature colours.

* * *

Corina was dressed in a ballerina tutu that's skirt just covered the upper half of her thighs and a strapless v-shaped neckline low enough to show a small amount of cleavage, the design was like flames, there was gold embroidery like swirling fire and red, yellow, orange and black feathers made up the skirt; her hair was tied up in its two usual buns and ribbons resembling flames held them in place, on her feet was a pair of black ballet slippers with fine gold embroidery and black ribbons tied all the way up to her knees.

Flame red eye shadow covered her eyelids and her lashes were coated in black mascara so they elegantly framed her dark brown eyes, along with a small flame painted to her left cheekbone and her lips coated in dark red lip-gloss. She was in her ballet costume from the ballet 'The Firebird'; she was dressed as the Phoenix.

* * *

Bridget was dressed in a dark green bikini with the top made to look like shells and a light green see through sarong that trailed along the floor like fins, on her feet were a pair of light green flip-flops and her hair was loose and reached her waist like a gleaming emerald curtain; her bracelets were made of shells and her hairclips were decorated with starfish, she even painted ocean images up her bare arms in dark green glitter.

Her eyelids were painted with sea green eye shadow, dark green glitter eyeliner framed her lashes that had a slight coat of mascara; she had added dark green glitter to her right cheekbone in the shape of shell, the final touch was a coat of clear glitter lip-gloss. She was embracing her infusion with the black finless porpoise; her costume was that of a mermaid.

* * *

Wesley surprised the girls with his costume, he wore a plain white long sleeved button shirt, plain black slacks and plain black shoes; a fine coat of white powder made his pale skin even paler and small scars were painted onto one side of his face, a long black cloak spread itself a couple of inches off the ground from the attachments on his shoulders.

Covering the scarred side of his face was a plain white mask, it shaped around his nose and ended at the side of his chin, he would intermittently look out of the eyehole with his winter grey eye mysteriously; it gave the three waitresses a surprise when they comprehended what he was wearing, he was dressed as 'The Phantom of the Opera'. They hadn't expected him to come in something so dark; but somehow it made him more mysterious.

* * *

Just then Renee came strutting out of the changing rooms, a proud smile was easily visible on her face; she stopped at the sides of her fellow workers, many of the male customers watched the model intently as though hoping to get a glimpse at what hidden beneath her clothes.

Her costume in comparison to the other girls was a lot less modest when it came to skin on show. She wore a pair of black fishnet tights with a pair of stiletto black boots with large silver buckles reaching her knees, her dress had a spiked hemline on the skirt and reached almost halfway down her upper thigh; while the top half was in the style of a corset, showed off a generous amount of cleavage and had shoulder length puffed sleeves, the skirt and under part of the corset was black and the main part of the corset was dark purple with black embroidery.

On her hands was a pair of black fingerless fishnet gloves that reached her elbows and on her head was a lopsided black witch's hat with a dark purple belt around it and a silver buckle, her face was powdered white and her eyelids were coated black eye shadow, there was also black mascara on her lashes and dark purple lip-gloss coated her lips.

In between her fingers she twirled a small wand with a silver star at the end. Wesley brought her free hand to his lips and placed a feather soft kiss against her knuckles, the wolf blushed slightly but smiled happily; the older male then placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Wesley asked, the other girls nodded their heads as though to say they wanted to know as well; Renee gave a small laugh and looked at them with her sea blue eyes, she stopped twirling the wand in her hand.

"I'm happy because I've finished helping Zoey with her costume, she should be coming up from the changing rooms about...now," said Renee as she pointed towards the door she had come through.

* * *

Right on cue the changing room door opened and all the customers turned their attention towards the being who slowly came walking out, it was Zoey; she stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her breasts, her face a vision of angelic innocence.

Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight, with the exception of Renee who had a proud smile on her face; they all were staring at her in wonder.

She was wearing a long white dress that's skirt reached halfway down her upper thigh at the front and trailed onto the floor at the back, the neckline was golden, off-the-shoulder and curved downwards like a heart to show off a modest amount of cleavage; the skirt was flowing and swirled around her legs as she walked, just below her bust was a golden robe belt.

On her feet were a pair of golden sandals with a slight heel and golden ribbons tied up to her knees, also hidden beneath the skirt was a white lace garter on her right upper thigh as to hide her Mew mark; her hair was straight with slight curls dusting the tops of her slender shoulders, above the curls was a gold circlet that looked like a halo.

Her eyelids were dusted with soft gold eye shadow and her lashes had a thin coat of mascara, her lips had a thin coat of pale pink lip-gloss; she had tied her gold bell with a white ribbon with gold embroidery around her neck, and a pair of long golden ribbons had tied to her elbows and were loosely crisscrossed down to her wrists. But all those things weren't what made it obvious to what she was dressed as, what made it obvious was the pair of white wings attached to the rope belt on her back; she was dressed as an angel.

* * *

Zoey stopped in front of her friends and looked at them with her glittering chocolate eyes, she felt uncomfortable in her costume; despite Renee's encouraging and reassurance, everyone looking at her made her feel like an exhibit instead of a person. The wildcat looked her wolf companion.

"Renee, are you sure about this? Everyone's staring at me," said Zoey in a quiet whisper as she tucked a stray bang behind her ear; Renee gave a soft chuckle and smiled down at the fourteen-year-old, she then placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The reason people are looking at you is because you look so beautiful. Trust me, you'll be fine." Renee said soothingly, she then turned towards the others and clapped her hands as though she were about to give an order. "Alright people, let's get to work!"

* * *

At the purple Mew's words the group set about their tasks, Kikki was juggling balls while balancing on her circus ball, Corina was sitting with her cup of tea in her lap, Bridget was stumbling about with the trays of food poised precariously in her hands; Renee was going in and out the kitchen with peoples' orders, although she was spending more time in the kitchen than needed, Wesley was baking the Halloween themed treats and occasionally coming out the kitchen to serve them.

Zoey meanwhile was serving the customers, catching anything fragile before it got broken and constantly serving Corina her tea; her beautiful smile glowing throughout the whole experience, although she wasn't expecting what was going to happen next.

As she stood in the doorway leading to the upper floor waiting for her next customer to make a request, Zoey felt a soft loving pressure wrap around her shoulders and a gentle breathing next to her ear; a smile touched her pale pink lips, she could recognise that feeling anywhere.

Slowly the wildcat turned around to face the origin of the embrace and stood face to face with them, before her stood Elliot; gradually her boyfriend stepped out of the shadows and into the light, an admiring gasp escaped her as she looked up and down his well-toned body. Somehow with him around, she finally felt comfortable with her own body; instead of seeing her abnormally perfect frame, she saw herself.

* * *

Elliot was wearing tailored black trousers with black slightly heeled motorcycle boots and a plain black button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, although the top few buttons were undone so that his subtly strong chest could be seen; a black band was in the usual place around his neck, along with an elaborate silver crucifix that had a red ruby in the centre, the cross hung just over his heart, and a pair of black leather wristbands were strapped around his wrists.

Zoey wasn't sure what he was dressed as, that is until she saw his eyes. Instead of being their usual bright crystal blue, they were dark blood red; the wildcat felt her eyes widen as she stared at him, Elliot gave her a smile that showed his teeth. In the place of his average sized canine teeth was a pair of long white fangs that just protruded onto his lower lip. It was then the pink Mew realised what he was, he was a vampire.

And a very handsome one at that, Zoey thought with a secretive smile.

Elliot tilted his head at her smile, he had learned to read her facial expressions since she had joined the Project and knew what she was thinking; a smirk slowly spread across his face and a knowing glimmer entered his now red eyes.

"Like what you see, my angel?" Elliot asked teasingly as he gently held her hand in his lips and dusted a tender kiss against her fingers, Zoey gave a small smile in response as she removed her hand unwillingly from his and turned so that she was looking at him over her shoulder; her chocolate eyes staring at him through her wings, as though daring him to come closer.

"I like it very much, but I'll wait 'til after work to enjoy it," said Zoey as she slowly walked away and continued taking peoples' orders; the fifteen-year-old male smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk between the tables and keep the customers happy, he ignored the star struck stares of teenage girls as they looked at him from their tables.

* * *

Finally when all the customers had left and the cafe had closed, the group's private party began; music blared from the sound system they had set up and there were plates of sweet and spooky treats on the tables, the Mew Mew team were stood around the main table with a large bowl of punch sitting in front of them. Wesley poured each of them a drink.

"Cheers!" they cried in unison as they chinked their glasses together, Kikki quickly drunk hers and ran onto the dance floor while dragging a surprised Bridget in tow; the young tamarind held the older girl's hands and started spinning them around, both of them laughing happily.

Corina shrugged her shoulders and joined hands with them, therefore joining the dance. Renee grasped onto Wesley's hand and led him flirtatiously onto the dance floor, she placed his hands onto her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck; they stood so close together that a sheet of paper couldn't fit between them, the two of them started dancing along with the other girls.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot however walked out to the balcony, the wildcat rested her elbows on the railing and looked up at the black night's sky; the stars twinkled softly and the full moon shone streaks of fine silver across everything below, it truly was the darkest of nights.

Just then a warm embrace wrapped itself around her slender shoulders, the pink Mew looked towards the origin and saw her boyfriend looking up at the sky along with her; slowly she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, in response Elliot placed his hands on her waist.

In moments he had her hand on his shoulder and held the other at shoulder's height, his other hand still stationary on her perfectly formed waist; he smiled down at his girlfriend who blushed to the same colour as her Mew form, then he led her into a dance.

They moved in perfect synch with one another, Zoey's dress floating around her like dancing snowflakes as Elliot twirled her in his arms; just then Elliot stopped and pressed his hand tenderly to her cheek, Zoey placed her hand over his and leant into his touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist so that she was pressed against his torso, his hand slowly moved from her cheek and onto the nape of her neck; his head leant against her shoulder and his lips millimetres from brushing against her neck.

Zoey felt herself smile at the closeness, one of her hands pressed against the centre of his back; the other had enlaced itself into her love's blond hair and was urging him to touch her neck, she felt him resisting slightly so she cast her eyes down to meet his.

He was looking at her with an almost starved expression; as though an inner battle of temptation and restraint was waging and the enticement was winning.

"Are you sure you want me to? I don't want to step over any boundaries." Elliot whispered; Zoey smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Elliot, I love you, you could do anything to me and I wouldn't stop you, I'm yours and no one else's." Zoey responded quietly, her heart was pounding wildly against her ribcage; she was slightly nervous but she didn't care, her love was much stronger than her anxiety.

Elliot gave a reassured smile and returned his eyes to her neck, he slowly inched towards it and softly brushed his lips against her skin; a small kiss was placed just above her ribbon, his mouth slowly opened and his teeth touched her skin. His mouth closed gently onto the neck and Zoey gave a soft sigh, he then let go and licked the flesh; moisture touched his tongue and tasted so sweet, her blood, he would have hungered for more. But instead he let go and looked down at the mark he had made on Zoey, there was nothing but two small holes that looked as though they were already starting to heal; Elliot licked away the remainder of the red moisture from his teeth and stared into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes, she was smiling up at him with her eyes sparkling gloriously.

Zoey held his hand gently in her own and watched as he placed the crucifix around his neck into her other hand, she looked up at him curiously and her eyes widened at the sight; he was pointing to a spot just beneath the band around his neck, her eyes returned to the cross. There was a small spike at the end of it, sharp enough to pierce the flesh and make it bleed; she looked up at Elliot again and saw that he was nodding, as though he wanted her to do the same.

The wildcat breathed deeply and placed the point to where he had gestured, she pierced the skin with the spike as quick as she could to lessen any pain and drew it away; Elliot laced his fingers through her hair and slowly guided her head to the now slowly bleeding entry point.

Zoey breathed against her boyfriend's neck and pressed her lips over the hole, her mouth slowly opened and she licked away the blood; she kissed it again and drew away to see that it had almost healed already, her lips were now slightly redder from the exchange. Elliot smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Don't worry; they'll be gone by the morning." Elliot explained. "Now we are bonded by blood, nothing can tear us apart."

Zoey smiled happily and they held each others' hands as they walked back inside to join the others.

* * *

Once back inside they saw that Renee was holding a camera; the others looked towards them and smiled. Kikki leapt towards them and grabbed the two lovers by the hands.

"Come on! Renee's taking pictures!" Kikki cried happily as she led them towards the others. When they were all together, Renee clapped her hands and raised the camera.

"Alright, we're going to need a picture of all of us together, one of just the boys, one of the girls, and several of different group shots, including one of our resident couple." Renee explained, she gestured towards Zoey and Elliot at her final words. Kikki and Renee removed their hats, Wesley removed his mask and Elliot removed his coloured contacts, his fangs seemed to have disappeared; then the photo shooting began.

Soon all the pictures were taken and copies were made. There was the main group shot with Bridget, Corina and Kikki embracing one another on one side of them, on the other was Renee and Wesley, Renee leaning against him while he had his arm draped over her shoulders; in the middle were Zoey and Elliot, they were holding hands, all of them were smiling. The shot with just the boys had Elliot and Wesley standing back to back while looking at the camera and smiling. The photo of the girls had them all embracing each other with Zoey huddled into the centre, all of them laughing. The others were mainly pairings or group shots, all the girls had a shot with just them and the boys; there were shots of just two girls, all of them pairing up at least once. There was the shot of Bridget, Corina and Kikki, Kikki had jumped up and wrapped an arm around the other girls' necks while laughing; Bridget and Corina were supporting her as best they could in their positions while smiling. Another one was of Renee and Wesley, Renee had leant her head onto Wesley's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist; while Wesley had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and both of them were smiling. Finally there was the shot of Zoey and Elliot, Zoey was leant against his chest with her hand placed over his heart while Elliot had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against on the top of her head; tender smiles were on their faces.

With their copies of the pictures in hand, the girls went to the changing rooms and got out of their costumes; they returned to the dining area to see Elliot and Wesley had done the same, Elliot opened the door and Kikki, Corina and Bridget made their way out the cafe. They walked away with Kikki swinging between them by the two older girls' hands, all of them laughing as they walked home. Renee and Wesley then walked out, hand in hand as they walked into the moonlight.

Zoey and Elliot finally made their leave, the male had wrapped his black leather jacket around his girlfriend's shoulders in efforts to keep her warm; they happily walked hand in hand to Zoey's house, when it was the time to separate Zoey gave Elliot his jacket and kissed him lovingly on the cheek before going inside. Elliot then walked into the night and made his way back to the cafe.

* * *

_Love lies in blood and the pact the princess and her prince have made will deepen their love for the revelation in six months time._

* * *

Me: Another lovely chapter! Although I've only got three completed chapters left before the prolonged waits begin.

E.A: You'd better spend a lot of this holiday writing your chapters then!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Alright...but I've also got a story that I'm working on that I hope will one day get published.

E.A: Fine, since you're the Queen of Multi-Tasking.

Me: And the blood exchange thing...well...I was reading Night World at the time and with their costumes, it seemed like the perfect thing to do, especially for the Halloween special of the story. Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Write like my life depends on it._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Everyone: Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas!

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

Me: (Typing ideas on computer while walking)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: How are you writing and walking at the same time while not bumping into things?

Me: Many people have called me the Queen of Multi-Tasking.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Makes sense, but be careful or you'll lose your title.

(Sits on my bed) Me: I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm done with that part anyway.

Elliot: Okay then.

Zoey and Elliot: Merry Christmas! (They disappear back into the box)

Me: And it's now Bridget's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Suddenly appears and cowers in the corner) Bridget: Eep! Not again!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Erm...Okay...Don't worry, I've asked that E.A doesn't drag you shopping.

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Yeah, plus she's confiscated my credit cards. So let's get on with the disclaimer.

Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Me: And now...Hey! I thought I said no shopping!

(Getting dragged away by E.A) Bridget: Help!

E.A: I'm not buying anything, just browsing.

Me: As long as I don't have to clean her off the floor again.

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty One!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 31 Romantic Mishap

'_Love shall be tested and become the saviour of many'_

The amber sunset glowed like a brilliant jewel in the orange sky filled with dark rose coloured clouds, the mid November air blew through the falling brown leaves on the trees as they fell from their branches; the streets had by now been cleared of everything representing Halloween from two weeks ago, the crisp Thursday afternoon was filled with ominous tranquillity and smiling people.

Cafe Mew Mew had closed for the day and the team were walking home in their accustomed groups, Bridget would walk with Corina and Kikki on the way back to college, Renee and Wesley would walk to their apartments ten minutes away, and Zoey would walk with Elliot to her house.

The couple walked through the park, the autumn leaves fell down from the trees and crunched beneath their feet; a cold wind gently blew against their bodies and Elliot placed his black leather jacket around his girlfriend's shoulders to keep her warm, they then slowly walked past their cherry blossom tree in the park's centre.

Zoey watched as one of its blossoms blew off the large pink blossomed tree, it flew through the air towards them; the flower floated just in front of them and made an extraordinary landing, it landed in Elliot's open hand. The wildcat tilted her head at her boyfriend as she watched him stare at the pink blossom in his fingers, the male looked at her out of the corner of his bright crystal blue eye and smiled at her; he then turned so that they stood face to face, his eyes contrasting greatly against the sunset filled sky. Slowly he placed the pink flower into her brown and ruby red hair and stroked his fingers against her cheek, Zoey leant into his touch and smiled happily; her eyes closed in content, Elliot then spoke.

"Come on, let's get you home, we don't want your _parents _to worry," said Elliot as he held his hand out to her; Zoey took it and they continued to walk through the park, the wildcat gently snuggled into her boyfriend's jacket.

* * *

Just as it was about to get dark Zoey walked with Elliot down her street and they stopped at the front door of her house, but instead of going inside she looked at her boyfriend shyly; as though she were about to say something but didn't want to overstep any boundaries, finally the wildcat spoke.

"I'd invite you in, but my _parents _are home today and they are a bit...overprotective of me," said Zoey as she clasped her hands together nervously; Elliot reached for her hands and held them gently in his, his eyes glistening in understanding.

"That's alright," said Elliot. "But we haven't had a night together, just us."

Zoey's eyelids drooped at his words, it was true; just then the wildcat's head up and her eyes glittering, she had an idea.

"Why don't I cook dinner for you sometime? That could count as a night together," said Zoey as she squeezed his hand and moved slightly closer to him; Elliot smiled down at her and stepped closer to his girlfriend, his arms now wrapped around her waist while hers around his neck.

"I'd like that, and I'm going to take you somewhere special on Saturday, as our first official date," said Elliot as he leant his forehead against the top of hers. "Now, you'd best head inside, your _parents_ would expect you back by now."

With those words she handed back his leather jacket and allowed Elliot to brush his lips against her cheek, Zoey then placed a kiss on his; she leant her back against the door and smiled at him, her heart pounding what felt like hundreds of beats per minute.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zoey," said Elliot as he started to walk away; in moments he had disappeared into the newly turned night, Zoey slowly opened the front door and walked inside with her happiness practically bursting at the seams of her heart.

* * *

Throughout the exchange outside Mr Hanson had been watching them from the living room, the man felt an anger flowing through him as he watched the teenage girl kiss that boy on the cheek; even though Zoey wasn't his daughter by birth, he still had an obligation to be protective of her around boys.

He turned his head to the sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway and saw Zoey walk past the door and to the kitchen, he was surprised at what he saw; he had noticed a few months ago that she no longer wore her hair in pigtails but those weren't the only differences he saw in the girl as she strolled by, there was a new feel to the smile on her face and she walked as though as were floating on air.

But all of those things weren't what the biggest difference was, the biggest difference was in her eyes; her chocolate orbs were sparkling with a glorious new light, a light he didn't know or recognise in the girl. The man quickly shook his head and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

Mr Hanson, his wife and Zoey sat around the dining room table with their dinner placed neatly in front of them, the man's eyes were on his _daughter_ as she ate her food; he looked up to her hair when he saw a flash of pale pink in her brown and ruby red hair, nestled in her bangs was a small cherry blossom. He pointed his fork at the flower and looked Zoey in the eye.

"Where did you get that flower?" he asked sternly, the girl looked up at him with no emotion in her eyes; making him feel slightly unnerved, but he kept himself calm.

"I was going through the park on my way back, the wind picked up and it got blown into my hair," said Zoey as she placed her utensils onto her plate and got to her feet; she tucked her chair under the table and walked to the doorway, but Mrs Hanson got to her feet and spoke.

"Where are you going, Zoey?" she asked, the woman had noticed her behaviour in the recent months and had become increasingly worried about her.

Zoey only said one word, "Bed." She then walked out the room without another word.

* * *

Mr Hanson looked at his wife, she stood before him with her slight body, bright almond eyes and her short dark red hair tied back in a loose ponytail; around her waist was a plain white apron over a yellow blouse and tan knee length skirt, on her feet were a pair of light yellow slippers. The man sighed heavily.

"While I was waiting for Zoey, I looked out the window and saw her with some...boy, I couldn't see much but I did see something...Sakura...I saw him kiss her on the cheek...And she did the same..." he stammered uncontrollably.

Mrs Hanson, Sakura, walked to her husband's side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she stared at him with his slightly tanned skin, dark brown almost black eyes and spiky black hair, her hands gripped a little bit tighter onto his plain white t-shirt.

"I'm guessing that you are going to be searching her room tomorrow to find out more about this boy, Shintaro." Sakura stated as she gently kissed him on the cheek, her husband sighed and nodded his head; the only thoughts running through his mind were that he had to protect Zoey at all costs.

* * *

The next day Zoey came walking down the stairs with the same smile on her face as she did last night, her brown and ruby red hair gently swaying just above her slender shoulders; she picked up her brown leather book bag and stood at the front door, her hand raised in the air.

"I'm going to school, bye!" she called as she ran out the house. Mrs Hanson came out the kitchen and waved her own farewell as she watched the girl run down the driveway and disappear from sight down the street, the woman heaved a quiet sigh as she turned and looked at her husband standing at the bottom of the stairs; the man's near black eyes glinting in angry curiosity, it was now time for them to search their adopted daughter's room.

Mr and Mrs Hanson entered their daughter's room, it had pale pink walls, a dark pink carpet and pine wood furniture; the large window that led to a tiny balcony was open, the wind slowly blowing against the see-through pink curtains.

The man ran into the room and started looking through the bedroom, he tossed the pale pink duvet to the floor and searched the bed; the bookshelves were inspected and nothing was found, just the typical books a teenage girl would have.

Meanwhile the woman searched through the wardrobe, all the clothes were neatly placed on their hangers or folded on the shelves within the armoire; she then searched the desk, but there were only sheets of blank paper and a holder filled with pens and pencils.

Finally the two of them looked towards the bedside table, upon it was a bright pink alarm clock flashing the time 09:30 and a dark pink bedside lamp; but that wasn't what caught their attention, there was something new on the table, it was a dark pink picture frame with pink diamonds studded around the edge and a bright pink rose attached to the bottom right hand corner.

The couple stared at the picture and Shintaro picked it up, the photo in the frame was what they were staring at; it was the picture of Zoey and Elliot at the Halloween party nearly two weeks ago, the love between the two of them was practically radiating from the picture frame.

"This is the boy I saw with her last night!" Mr Hanson yelled as he gestured aggressively to the image of Elliot; his dark eyes were dancing like flames. His wife sighed and took the picture from him, she then placed it back on the bedside table; her eyes travelled to look at her husband's face.

"Well, I think we should leave it alone, if Zoey wants to tell us about this boy, we should wait for her to tell us. Besides, she can look after herself; she has shown us plenty of times that she is responsible, so we can trust her." Sakura said as she made her way to the door. "Be sure to clean up, we don't want her to think that we don't trust her."

She then walked out the room, leaving her husband to clear up the mess he had created; Shintaro sat on the bed and picked up the photo of Zoey and Elliot again, his eyes blazing with anger and concern.

"She's not the one I don't trust, he's the one I'm worried about," he said to himself. "I will protect you, my dear daughter."

He placed down the picture and tidied up the bedroom, then walked out to wait for Zoey to return.

* * *

Later that day Zoey returned from the cafe with the same smile on her face as last night, she had kissed Elliot on the cheek as their traditional farewell, he had done the same and they had gone their separate ways; the wildcat entered the hallway of her house.

"I'm home!" she called, her body practically floating on air and her eyes sparkling; just then a voice broke through her dream world.

"Could we talk to you for a minute? We're in the living room!" her mother called, Zoey noticed there was a serious yet worried tone in her voice; quickly she pushed the thoughts of concern away and walked to the requested destination.

When she walked in she saw Mrs Hanson sat on the sofa with her hands clasped in her lap, she looked slightly scared as her husband was pacing the room like a caged animal; Mr Hanson looked up and stared at his daughter, his eyes flaring like flames.

"Who was that boy outside?" he yelled aggressively, Zoey clenched her fist but kept her face a vision of calm; she had known that it would come to this eventually.

"That boy, as you put it, is my boyfriend and his name is Elliot. He is also a good friend and my boss at the cafe." Zoey said, keeping her tone steady and calm; the man before her took a step back when she said the word boyfriend, his face looked like Edvard Munch's 'The Scream'.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend! I forbid it!" he bellowed. His words were really gnawing at her nerves, but she still kept calm; she wasn't going to give to him, Zoey had fought against an evil alien prince without giving in to him so she could do the same against Mr Hanson.

"You can say what you like, but you can't control me or what I do with my life. You will never keep us apart, no matter what you do." Zoey said as she turned and walked primly and calmly out the room.

Mr Hanson finally stopped ranting and raving when he saw that Zoey had left, he then turned to his wife and ducked down behind the sofa; when he reappeared, he had something clasped in his hand.

The object was covered in a black cloth and sheathed in a leather and metal casing, he removed the cloth and gripped the sheath tightly in his hand; Mrs Hanson quickly got to her feet when she saw it, her eyes wide in horror.

"That...you wouldn't...you can't!" she cried; her whole body trembling as she spoke. The man before her merely shook his head.

"I have to protect her," he stated simply and walked out the room; the door opened and he left, quickly walking into the night.

Elliot walked through the darkened park, the only light coming from the silver moon high above his head and his hands tucked in his pockets; leaves rustled as the night air slowly blew through them, the glowing orb in the sky shone a soft dusting of light against his blond hair.

A slight smirk touched his lips, he knew that someone was following him; the teenage boy chuckled and continued to walk, the person behind him didn't stop so Elliot ground to a halt.

"I know you're following me, so why don't you show yourself? Then we can talk, so come out." Elliot stated as he turned towards the shadowed figure trying to conceal itself in the bushes.

The being emerged from the shrubbery and stood before him, something black was held tightly in their fist; the moonlight revealed the person's face, it was Mr Hanson.

"Are you Elliot?" he asked sternly; the boy nodded his head and looked at the man with an emotionless stare.

"And I'm assuming that you're Zoey's father," Elliot stated simply. The man before him didn't respond; instead he extended his hand holding the mysterious object and held it between them.

"I know about you and Zoey, stay away from her!" he growled aggressively, his eyes glinting demonically in the moonlight; Elliot's eyelids drooped and he gave a quiet sigh, he then stared at his love's father with his bright crystal blue eyes practically glowing against the darkness.

"I'm afraid I cannot oblige. Zoey and I love each other with all our hearts, so no matter what anyone tells us, we cannot be broken apart." Elliot stated calmly.

Suddenly Mr Hanson removed the casing from the item and revealed what it was, metal flashed in the light and the hilt was gripped tightly in the man's hand; it was a sword, he pointed at the teenage boy with determination radiating throughout his body.

"Well then, to prove you are worthy of my daughter, draw a sword, for I challenge you to a duel!" he proclaimed. Elliot sighed yet again but kept his face emotionless; he didn't want to fight the person who raised his girlfriend since birth but it looked like he had no choice.

"Since it looks like I've got no choice on the matter, alright, hire the school gym and we can start at eight tomorrow morning." Elliot said calmly as he turned and continued walking through the park.

* * *

That night Zoey tossed and turned in her bed, sweat seeping from her pores as she continued to battle the painful visions her mind was seeing while she slept.

In her dream she was standing in a plain white room and the sound of metal clanging against each other echoed through the air, before her were two people battling one another; one of them was swinging at the other aggressively, while the other being was dodging effortlessly as though they didn't want to fight.

The wildcat kept begging them to stop but only breath left her mouth, then everything disappeared in a flash of glowing pink light; she was about to touch the shining orb a loud ringing broke through the silence, that was when she woke up.

Zoey opened her chocolate eyes and glanced at her alarm clock, it flashed seven thirty; slowly she climbed out of bed and sat at her desk, her head held in her hands and her breath ragged. She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced towards her bedroom door, it opened and revealed a figure; it was Mrs Hanson, dressed in her red flannel robe.

The woman's eyes were filled with concern, she walked into the room and knelt down beside the wildcat; her eyes on Zoey's expressionless face.

"Hi Mom, where's Dad?" she asked; Suzie gave a silent gulp and stared up at the teenage girl with her almond eyes.

"He's gone out," was the only answer the woman gave.

Now it was Zoey's turn to gulp, she remembered her dream from that night; somehow she knew that it was going to come true, although she hoped it would have a good outcome.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by Mrs Hanson speaking to her.

"Zoey, darling, there's something you need to know, can you get yourself ready and meet me in the living room?" she asked gently, the wildcat nodded her head wordlessly and watched as her adopted mother left the room.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes the pink Mew Mew was ready for the day, she wore a bright pink boat neck t-shirt that slid slightly off her shoulders, a faded black skirt that reached just above her knees and a pair of bright pink ballet flats; a bright pink ribbon was tied around her neck to keep her gold bell in place and her hair hung loosely around her face, when she was ready she slowly walked downstairs.

Zoey walked into the living room, slight shivers ran down her spine as she took a seat in one of the armchairs; the room was filled with a mysterious aura, the girl's eyes then turned towards the woman sitting opposite her on the sofa.

Mrs Hanson fidgeted in her settlement, her eyes trained on the form of her adopted teenage daughter; she gave a quiet sigh, it was time to tell the truth.

"Zoey, I think it's time you knew the truth." Mrs Hanson stated. The wildcat knew what she was going to say, but decided to wait for the woman to put it into words; she was surprised by what she said next though. "But first, why don't you tell me why you like this boy Elliot?"

Zoey took a deep breath and stared eye to eye with her adopted mother, her lips then moved into a small smile and her eyes glittered as she thought of her love.

"Elliot is always there for me, always there to protect me. The way his eyes light up when he laughs, he hides his emotions from everyone, but he lets go when we're together. He makes me laugh, smile, he's brought out a part of me I didn't even know existed. I feel like that because of him, I can be myself, not the top student, not the perfect girl, but me." Zoey said in a dreamy, almost musical voice. "He is the only one who makes my heart beat so fast that I think it'll burst out of my chest every time I'm near him. I love him with everything in my heart."

When the girl had finished Mrs Hanson felt a pang of understanding, she had felt the same way when she was a girl, only she could see that it was even more powerful than anything she had ever seen before; her hand then moved to her heart, it was telling her that the time to say those painful words was now.

"Zoey, there's a secret that me and your father have been keeping from you. We were hoping that you would never have to find out, but when your father confronted you about Elliot and the way you spoke to him, I knew it was time to tell the truth," she said with a sad tone in her voice. Zoey tilted her head slightly, feigning confusion.

"The truth about what?" she asked innocently, even though she already knew the answer.

"You're adopted." Mrs Hanson stated simply. "We found you in the park on the day you were born."

The wildcat gave a quiet sigh; she had decided that since her adopted mother had told the truth, it was fair that she told her that she knew already.

"I already knew, I overheard you a week after my birthday." Zoey stated calmly as she got to her feet. The woman before her by now had tears in her almond eyes; they were threatening to fall down her angled cheeks. The teenage girl then spoke again.

"Where's Mr Hanson?" she asked solemnly.

"He went out last night to look for Elliot, to tell him to stay away from you, he said that he refused, so to prove that he is worthy in his eyes he challenged him to a sword fight. He said that they were meeting at the school's gym this morning. He doesn't know that I've told you..." Mrs Hanson explained but she didn't finish because Zoey had already run out the house, running off to stop Mr Hanson before Elliot was seriously hurt.

* * *

Down the busy street Zoey ran so fast she was no more than a streak of colour, she would occasionally jump over people in her way, doing a back flip as she did so; the persons' eyes would widen at her feat but she didn't stop running, she wouldn't stop until she reached Elliot. Her heart was praying that he was unharmed; the wildcat didn't want to think about what she would do to Mr Hanson if he was.

Finally she arrived, Zoey leant against the closed door and opened it a crack so that she could peek inside; her eyes widened at the sight. Elliot was standing with a sword pointed to Mr Hanson's chest, his eyes showing no emotion; while Mr Hanson was trembling, more in shock rather than fear, he had never expected to be defeated. The wildcat then began to listen to their conversation.

"You're a very good swordsman, but no matter what, I will not let anything keep me from Zoey." Elliot stated calmly as he turned his back on the man.

Although as he walked away with his sword in hand, Mr Hanson quietly got to his feet and rushed at the boy; Elliot had barely turned around when he was knocked to the ground.

The man before him had gone practically insane, he had lifted his sword high above his head and had it pointed towards at the boy's chest; he was about to deliver the deadly blow.

* * *

Something inside Zoey just snapped, she couldn't allow him to hurt Elliot; before her mind registered what was happening her feet were moving faster than a bolt of lightning, her hand went to the floor and picked up her boyfriend's sword.

Metal met metal, Mr Hanson was looking down at the two blades; his eyes then moved to the person holding the weapon, they widened when he saw them.

Zoey was staring back at him, her eyes flashing between their usual chocolate colouring and bright pink; quickly he recovered from the shock and spoke.

"Zoey, what are you doing! You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt!" he cried; there was fear in his voice as he stared at the girl.

Zoey pushed the man away and knocked him several feet backwards, he was lucky to stay on his feet; her eyes had stopped flashing and had settled on bright pink, she then took a step towards him with her sword still up.

"I don't care what happens to me, I will die to protect Elliot! So if you want a fight, fight me!" she yelled aggressively.

She watched as Mr Hanson shook his head, refusing to lay so much as a finger on her, slowly her irises returned to their chocolate colour as she took a deep breath.

Her hand that was holding the sword lowered so it was now pointing to the ground, Zoey knew it was time.

"I know the truth Mr Hanson, your wife told me before I got here. But I've known since a week after my birthday." Zoey stated. Mr Hanson was speechless, he never expected her to take it so well.

"I guess I have to except that you're not my daughter, and that you've grown into a fine young woman," he said in defeat; then he turned to Elliot, who by now had gotten to his feet and had watched the whole exchange. "You better hurt not her, or else you'll have to answer to me."

"I would never dream of hurting her, I would rather die." Elliot stated calmly as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, Zoey leant against him as they watched Mr Hanson nod his head and walk out the room, his sword now sheathed.

* * *

That afternoon Zoey and Elliot met up at Cafe Mew Mew, Elliot had asked her to bring a little picnic with her; the wildcat did as he asked and was now waiting outside the front doors, waiting for her boyfriend to reveal where they were going.

Just then a car engine erupted through the peaceful silence, Zoey looked up and saw a fiery red sports car sat in the driveway; her eyes widened in awe at the expensive car, Elliot poked his head out the car window and gave her a warm smile.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked as he climbed out the car, the wildcat snapped out of her wonder and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Zoey asked. Her boyfriend gave a small chuckle.

"I've had my license since I turned fifteen, so it's alright, I can drive a motorcycle too." Elliot explained. Zoey was surprised but she couldn't let her thoughts linger on her boyfriend's driving abilities.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Climb in and you'll see," said Elliot as he opened the passenger door for her.

Without another word Zoey climbed in and took a seat, the picnic basket in her lap; the door closed behind her and the one opposite opened, Elliot climbed in and shut his door. They were then driving off at top speed to their destination.

* * *

Finally the car stopped and the driver climbed out, Elliot walked around to the other side of the sports car and opened the door; he assisted his girlfriend in getting out and closed the door behind her, Zoey held the handle of the picnic basket tightly and looked at their surroundings.

The couple were on the outskirts of the city, a huge field of grass under their feet and small flowers scattered about them; the sky above them was a glittering shade of amber, and the sun was slowly beginning to set. It was a truly beautiful sight. The wildcat took a step into the field.

"Elliot...This is amazing..." Zoey said, she was completely breathless; her boyfriend gave a quiet chuckle, that reaction was what he had been hoping for.

"Well, you've always said you like watching the sunset, so I thought I'd take you to the best view of it," said Elliot as Zoey gave him the basket; he twirled her around to the bonnet of the car and picked her up by the waist, he placed her atop it and put the basket on the ground.

Zoey smiled at him and put her hand to his cheek.

"That's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me..." Zoey said as she moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, drawing him slightly closer to her.

Elliot knew what she was trying to do, a smirk touched his lips; he happily obliged to her innocent yet seductively beautiful pout and placed his hands on her waist, running his fingers up and down her torso.

Zoey hoisted herself up so that pressed her body against his and so that they were level with one another, her fingers ran through his blond hair; the sun reflected a golden sheen through it, the breeze gently blew through her brown and ruby red hair.

Their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other, they were so close; Elliot could feel the gentle blush appearing on Zoey's cheeks, and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips.

The male placed his hand on the back of her neck and let his fingers toy with the ribbon around it as they closed the distance between them. Their lips met and the basket became no more than a distant memory.

Their kisses became burning blazes of passion, their hearts beating as one as they were entangled with their other half; Zoey ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair as they let their romantic exchange power onwards, they were moments away from entering each others' mouths.

The wildcat felt a moist pressure against her lips, Elliot's tongue was teasing her lips and asking for entrance; slowly she opened her mouth and allowed it inside, she quickly joined in their tongues' dance for dominance in each others' mouths.

That was their first kiss as an official couple, and it definitely wasn't going to be their last any time soon. The sun set around them and they didn't even notice. All that existed was the person in front of them.

* * *

_So the princess has stopped anyone from separating her from her beloved prince, and in five and a half months, the revelation will begin and the battle for freedom will start._

* * *

Me: I love writing chapters! But I've only got two complete chapters left.

(Walking in with Bridget collapsing on the floor behind her) E.A: Though you did get a good amount of the next chapter done yesterday.

(Sweatdrops) Me: Yeah...But not the rest of the time...My parents are drowning me in Science revision for my three exams after the holidays.

E.A: Just make sure you keep up with it.

Me: And next time don't take Bridget on your shopping trips, it's clearly taking a lot out of her.

E.A: Whatever. (Disappears out the door)

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

(Yelling from out the room) E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Stop E.A going on her shopping trips...or by stronger cleaning products to get Bridget off the floor._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

(Cleaning Bridget off the floor) Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Everyone: Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas!

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

Me: (Typing ideas on computer while walking)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You're still at it?

Me: Yes, and I have nine ideas I want to work with.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Wow, that's a lot.

(Sits on my bed) Me: Yep, but I want to complete this story before I start any of the others.

Elliot: Hopefully you've got more pairings like this one.

Zoey and Elliot: Happy New Year! (They disappear back into the box)

Me: And it's now Kikki's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Suddenly appears and performing circus tricks all over the room) Bridget: Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Na No Da!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Erm...Okay...It's a good thing that I've confiscated all the ice-cream money.

(Suddenly appears) E.A: And I wanted ice-cream too.

Kikki and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Me: And now...Hey! Where'd you get those credit cards!

(Following E.A) Bridget: She got them back again!

E.A: And apparently you can pay for ice-cream with credit cards.

Me: Don't have another sugar rush!

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Two!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 32 High Society Disaster

'_Defending friends will bring old rivalries to an end'_

A large metal structure sailed across the ocean, a boat with a size that could make the Titanic look like a mere fishing boat in comparison; there were thousands upon thousands of rooms throughout every floor, it truly was a work of art. Within the depths of the enforced titanium safe in the cargo hold was an ornate box of the finest wood and adornments in gold and encrusted with simple sapphire. No one but the buyer of the object knew what was inside, but with the security that had been placed around it, it was something really important to the buyer. And that buyer was Corina Bucksworth.

* * *

The Saturday sunset streamed through Cafe Mew Mew's windows, rays of dancing light scattered about the dining room; Zoey and her friends were closing the cafe after a hard day's work of serving complaining customers and receiving inappropriate tips from them, the wildcat smiled to herself. It had been a week since she and Elliot had been on their first date, and since they had shared their first kiss as an official couple; the very thought of his lips against hers brought a blush to her cheeks; there was no denying that she loved it.

Zoey watched her friends cleaning, or in Corina's case, drinking tea; Kikki was skating across the wet floor as Bridget mopped it, Corina was sitting at her usual table with her cup of tea in her lap, and Renee and Wesley were counting out the cash register. Elliot then came walking down the stairs and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Zoey looked up at him and smiled; her heart beating wildly in her chest, his mere touch could send her heart racing.

Just then Corina got to her feet and looked at everyone, her dark brown eyes portrayed what she wanted to say; the lorikeet took a deep breath, she then spoke.

"Guys, I have a little announcement to make," she said; everyone gathered around her at her words and listened intently, Corina then continued. "Well, as you already know, it's my birthday tomorrow and my parents have arranged a party, their friends and their families are attending. So you are all invited."

Kikki gave a loud squeal of excitement and leapt onto the older girl's back.

"Yeah, a party, what time will it be? Where is it? What's the theme?" the tamarind's question were flying out of her mouth at top speed; Bridget came running to the two girls and removed Kikki from Corina, she did her best to refrain the girl's jumping.

"Calm down Kikki, you're talking too fast, let Corina speak." Bridget said soothingly, her words calmed Kikki, but not by much; Corina gave the eighteen-year-old a grateful stare and looked at everyone around the room.

"To answer all of Kikki's questions, the time will be noon in the garden at my house, and the theme is black-tie, so be sure to come elegantly dressed. Also girls, you are invited to a sleepover at mine tonight. A limo will come and pick you all up. Be ready by half eleven." Corina said.

With that the group nodded their heads at one another and the girls went to the changing rooms, within a few minutes they walked back up the stairs in their normal clothes; Corina then spoke once more.

"Okay, first I pick up Elliot and Wesley at the cafe, then Bridget and Kikki at Kikki's place, then Renee at her apartment, and finally Zoey at her place," she said; they all nodded their heads and bid their farewells. They walked out the cafe in their groups and started walking home.

Kikki was swinging from the arms of Bridget and Corina as they walked down the street, laughing and smiling, closer than sisters.

Renee held onto Wesley's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, the wolf looked up at her lover and smiled at him, the male met her sea blue eyes with his winter grey ones, they were in their perfect piece of harmony.

Zoey and Elliot walked hand in hand through the park, the fifteen-year-old brushed his lips against her cheek, not caring who was watching, the wildcat didn't feel embarrassed at his show of affection, he had claimed her as his for now and forever; the two of them continued to walk, letting their love radiate through them.

* * *

The next day the early morning sun streamed through the curtains of Zoey's bedroom, dancing streaks of light fell across the sleeping girl's face, causing her eyes to flutter open; slowly she hoisted herself out of bed and walked to her small window balcony, her elbows rested on the railing.

Zoey took a deep breath and glanced at the dress Mr and Mrs Hanson had bought for her during the week, it wasn't something she would remotely wear, but they were trying to make up for the fact that they had lied about who she was for more than fourteen years; so she decided she may as well wear it, if just for today.

She went back into her room and picked up the dress, placing it on the bed next to the suitcase full of overnight gear she had packed the night before. The wildcat went across the landing to the bathroom to get herself ready.

Within two hours she was ready, her hair had been straightened with a slight curl at the ends, dusting her slender shoulders, a fine coat of mascara emphasised her chocolate eyes along with skin coloured eye shadow, and a small amount of light red lip-gloss coated her lips.

Zoey looked at herself in her full length mirror, the dress wasn't exactly her style but it did its job well.

The dress was dark ruby red that sparkled when she moved and it also defined her curves, it had an off-the-shoulder corset style bodice that showed off an elegant amount of her cleavage, the hem of the dress reached her ankles, a long slit went from the hem and stopped just before the top of her right thigh; there was a gathering on her right hip and the fabric was secured in place with a red rose corsage. Paired with a pair of strappy red high heels decorated with clear diamond studs, and a dark red ribbon holding her gold bell in place around her neck, it was complete; even she had to admit, she looked good.

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang, it echoed throughout the empty house, Zoey turned away from her reflection and ran down the stairs without falling, an incredible feat in her shoes and while carrying her suitcase at the same time; she opened the door and gasped at what she saw, before her was Elliot.

He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, with a few altercations, the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone and his signature black band was around his neck in the place of the classic tie; on his feet were a pair of plain black shoes. Elliot extended his hand towards her; she grasped onto it gently and allowed herself to be led outside; the door closed behind them.

"You look amazing, Zoey." Elliot whispered into her ear as they walked down the driveway, Zoey blushed at his words and watched as her boyfriend raised her hand to his lips; he brushed a soft kiss against her knuckles and smiled at her, he then tied something around her wrist.

"Elliot..." Zoey whispered as she saw what was now around her wrist, it was a white rose corsage. "It's beautiful..."

Elliot gave a small smile.

"I wanted a colour that best described you, something that told that you affect everyone you meet, bringing out the light in them, so white was the obvious choice," said Elliot as he placed a hand on her waist; he continued to lead her to the end of the driveway.

Zoey felt her eyes widen at the sight of what was sitting at the end of her driveway, a large black limo was sitting there; Elliot walked from her side and held the door open for her, the wildcat climbed inside and her boyfriend quickly climbed in after her, closing the door behind them.

Inside the limo was the rest of the group, Renee, Wesley, Bridget, Kikki and Corina. With that they were on their way to Corina's mansion.

* * *

The wildcat sat in the leather seat of the limo, her suitcase at her feet; even though Elliot had reassured her she looked fine, she still felt uncomfortable in her clothing. Elliot had wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and draped his arm around them, comforting her. She distracted herself from her anxiety by looking at what the others had opted to wear for the occasion.

Kikki was wearing a reddish orange qipao with long sleeves and a hemline that reached her knees, dusty yellow cherry blossom decorated the hem and on her feet were a pair of matching dusty yellow slip-ons, and her hair was in its usual style but with two reddish orange barrettes holding a small part of her fringe away from her eyes. Her eyelids were coated in a thin layer of dusty yellow eye shadow and there was clear lip-gloss on her smiling lips.

Corina was wearing a long light purple dress with puffed shoulder-length sleeves and a knee-length hemline paired with a white lace collar and matching choker, her hair was tied in its usual buns with white lace hair ties; on her feet she was wearing a pair of black pumps, an amethyst was set in the lace choker. And her hands were covered with lacy white gloves reaching her wrists. Her eyelids had a light purple dusting on them, mascara coated her lashes and a slight red tinge touched her lips.

Bridget had opted to wear a plain sea foam green dress that reached just below her knees and a halter neck, it also flared out at the hips, making the skirt seem fuller; her feet were adorned with sea foam green strappy sandals, she had tied her hair in a high side ponytail with the ends curled, and a white shrug hugged her shoulders. Her eyelids were covered with sea foam green eye shadow, glittery dark green eyeliner framed her dark grey eyes along with a fine coat of mascara; clear lip-gloss dusted her lips.

Renee had chosen a long black dress that reached her ankles and hugged her model's frame, the top was strapless and heart-like and there was a black translucent layer attached to the neckline to form a halter neck; she had paired the dress with elbow-length black gloves and black stiletto heels, and her long dark purple hair was placed into an elegant up do with small bangs framing her face. A slight touch of black eyeliner outlined her sea blue eyes, along with smoky grey eye shadow and full volume mascara that made her eyes look wider; wine-red lip-gloss coated her lips.

Wesley had a traditional black tuxedo like Elliot, but he didn't add any special features; he kept the buttons of his white shirt done up and a simple black tie was hung around his neck, on his feet were a pair of plain black shoes. His hair tied up in the usual ponytail.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes they arrived at their destination, the chauffer of the limo climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door outside; he then took the girls' suitcases and, along with some of the maids, took them to what was most likely to be Corina's massive bedroom. The group inside the celebrity-standard vehicle looked out the open door and saw a large crowd of people waiting for them. Corina climbed out of the car elegantly and effortlessly started walking down the red carpet that had been laid on the ground.

"Happy 14th Birthday Corina," everyone said politely. There wasn't much to be said on the happiness, all of them were all business associates of Corina's parents and their children and weren't exactly the pinnacle of emotional. Corina merely nodded her head while giving a slight smile, she then continued to walk.

She was quickly followed by Kikki, who was almost bouncing up and down in excitement, and Bridget, who was trying her best to control the hyper urges of the eleven-year-old; the men gave slight bows and the women curtsied as the two girls hurried to catch up with the birthday girl. Bridget was blushing as red as a beetroot behind her glasses, all those people staring at her were quite unnerving; although Kikki was obviously enjoying all the attention she was getting, she felt like a true celebrity.

Next Wesley climbed out the car and helped his lover out with him, Renee looped her arm through his and held her hand onto the crease of his elbow, her other hand was placed on their adjoined arms. The men and women gave them a similar welcome as they did the others, although a few of the boys looked a bit disappointed; obviously upset that the wolf Mew Mew already had a date. Renee smiled up at her boyfriend, and Wesley smiled back at her. It wasn't a clear sign that they were boyfriend-girlfriend, but it was clear that the other men shouldn't touch her. They then continued to make their way after the other girls down the red carpet.

Meanwhile Zoey felt hesitant as she watched the others walk so confidently out of the limo and to the party, she watched as Elliot climbed out of the seat beside her and held the door while extending his hand to her; waiting for her to come out, the wildcat gave a quiet gulp but she took her boyfriend's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out the car. Elliot looped her arm through his and held her close, giving her comfort as they slowly began to walk after their friends. All eyes widened at the sight of her, Zoey didn't know what they were looking at, and their stares were becoming quite unnerving.

"Elliot, everyone's staring at us. What are they looking at?" she whispered so that only the boy beside her could hear her. The fifteen-year-old smiled and looked down at her.

"They're looking at you, Zoey. They're in awe." Elliot replied quietly. "Like I said, you look amazing."

Zoey gave a small smile and gulped silently.

"If you say so, but I do feel a bit exposed," said Zoey. Elliot squeezed her hand gently in reassurance, smiling down at her.

"I promise you that everything will be fine," he whispered into her ear. The two of them then caught up with their friends.

The group had gathered together again and Zoey slid Elliot's jacket off her shoulders, the men stared at the wildcat; completely in awe at her newly exposed flesh, but were disheartened when they saw Elliot's arm wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder, it was clear that she was taken. Soon the team split up and began mingling with the other guests.

* * *

There was the soft sound of people chatting amongst themselves, tables were lined with bowls of punch and food; everything was hushed and somewhat sombre, not the usual atmosphere for a party. That was until the musicians began to play. Corina was quickly whisked off by one of the young boys and dancing with him, Kikki had grabbed a partner and was spinning them in a tornado, and Bridget was led into the slow dance by one of the elder males; Wesley and Renee were together, as were Zoey and Elliot.

The wildcat was still uncomfortable about dancing, but she trusted her boyfriend, he had led her through dances before, so he could do it again. He placed his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder, he held her other hand at shoulder height then stepped backwards, urging her to follow his steps; soon enough they were moving in perfect sync. Zoey rested her head against Elliot's chest and smiled contently as they moved together, there was nowhere else she wanted to be; everyone's turned towards the couple and stared at them in wonder, all those who didn't know them almost mistook them for royalty, they were so supernaturally stunning.

When the music stopped and the couple had stopped spinning the crowd burst into tremendous applause, Zoey clutched Elliot closely as a blush became evident across her face; the attention was worrying. Warmth blessed her skin as a pressure pushed against her, she looked up at the owner and smiled gloriously; Elliot had wrapped his arms around her waist, she in response entwined her arms around his neck. They held each other close and felt there was nothing else in the world but the person they were holding.

* * *

Suddenly a loud noise erupted through the applause, like a powerful slap across skin; the hair on the back of Zoey's neck was standing up, she felt that something wasn't right.

"Elliot, I've got a bad feeling. Something's wrong," said Zoey as she tugged his sleeve gently; Elliot nodded his head and the two of them started to run towards the origin of the sound. When they were running, the others except Corina joined them as they ran towards the sound; everyone around them was staring and gasping at something near the centre of the party.

When they reached the source of the sound Zoey felt her eyes widen in shock, before them was Corina; she was sitting on the grass and rubbing her cheek with her hand, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked up at someone. The wildcat turned her attention to the person and saw a girl of about fourteen, her strawberry blonde hair reached down to her waist and tied with a red bow on top of her head, and her eyes were bright blue, a couple of shades darker than Elliot's. She was wearing an elaborate pink dress with splashes of dark purple and white lace about it. A deep indigo fan with white feather edging was held in her hand, she fanned it across her face; a small smirk on her face, her eyes widened slightly when she saw the group.

"Who might you be? I've certainly never seen you before," she stated as she took a step towards them. Zoey ignored her and helped Corina to her feet, whose hand was still upon the sore cheek, she then looked at the opposing girl.

"We're friends of Corina's, and you are?" she asked casually as she stood before her, standing a head taller than her. The girl gave an over-exaggerated gasp of shock, and then an annoying high pitched cackle left her mouth.

"Why, I'm the esteemed Kylie Symons! And the rival of Miss Corina Bucksworth!" she said as she pointed to Corina.

Zoey took a brave step forward, her eyes slowly flickering between their chocolate colour and the aggressive bright pink; this girl had no right to say such things to Corina, let alone the right to slap her across the face. She couldn't allow Kylie to get away with what she did.

"Why did you hit Corina?" she asked without showing anger on her face, even though it was clearly glowing in her eyes. Kylie looked Zoey up and down, completely in awe; no one had ever spoken to her in such a way before. Not only that, but also the fact that Zoey stood before her with such grace and divinity, it was untrue. Quickly the girl shook her head and glared at the wildcat.

"She is my rival, so I should be permitted to do so." Kylie said defiantly, her nose stuck up in the air pompously; Zoey shook her head gently, her eyes settling on bright pink.

"No one has the right to hit another human being, reason or no reason, it is downright monstrous for someone to hurt others and think it's alright." Zoey said with great authority, her eyes practically glowing with fortitude and never wavering as she stared at the girl.

Kylie stepped back, slightly scared of Zoey, but somehow she was still intrigued by the girl that stood before her. She was brave and straight to the point, beautiful and composed yet strong and wilful; an unusual blend of personality but popular and loved by everyone who even looked at her, she was truly an extraordinary being. The girl couldn't understand why someone like her would willingly choose to be friends with Corina. Suddenly she raised the hand holding her fan at top speed and swung it at Zoey. She didn't expect what happened next.

Zoey caught the fan without the slightest bit of effort, her eyes had by then turned back to their chocolate colour; she heaved a gentle sigh and stared at her attacker emotionlessly.

"This is what I mean, lashing out at people who don't see your way of thinking isn't right. You're hurting everyone around you by being this way, others only put up with this because they don't want to upset you. You have to stop this or else you'll do something you regret." Zoey explained in a soft voice. She then pushed the fan away and walked back to her friends. The seven friends then walked away, ignoring all the eyes that were trained on them; completely astounded at what they did.

* * *

Just then a man in a plain black suit came walking up to the group with an elaborate box in their hands; he gave a slight bow towards Corina and held the box out to her.

"I believe you ordered this for something special this afternoon, Miss Bucksworth," he said. Corina finally removed her hand from her cheek and smiled as best she could with a slowly forming bruise on her face.

"Yes, and thank you for making your delivery so quickly, it plays a very important part for me and my friends later," said Corina as she was about to take the box from the man.

"I'll be taking that!" someone yelled. A dark figure floated in the air, completely shrouded in shadow thanks to the sun, a scream erupted from the crowd as someone glowing brightly was pulled out of them, and they then fell to the ground.

The shadowed being swiped the box right out of the man's hands, out of Corina's grasp; they then reappeared, floating about five metres in the air. The sunlight revealed the mystery thief. It was Dren.

"Thank you for receiving our little delivery, we'll be enjoying this Blue Aqua now," he said; a howl of evil laughter left his lips, thinking he had got his prize. Soon enough everyone at the party was running around and screaming, now that they all knew of the existence of the Cyniclons, they knew when to run for their lives. In a matter of minutes they had all run inside and probably hiding under the furniture. The alien prince drew out an infuser from his pocket.

Zoey clenched her fist, she and her friends had been standing by Corina's side throughout the whole exchange; no one had the right to steal someone's birthday present, even if it was Blue Aqua, on their special day, especially one of her best friends.

"How dare you, crashing this party! You've already crashed one, I won't let you do the same to another!" she yelled as she got her power pendant ready for her infusion. Dren merely smirked at her words.

"My, aren't you feisty today," he said as he looked up and down her body. "And I love the dress by the way."

The wildcat became very self-conscious for a moment, hugging her arms slightly as a hope to cover some of her exposed skin; quickly she snapped out if it when she saw the alien prince, he looked inside the box and his face became one of disappointment, he then joined the infuser with the glowing orb.

"Fusion!"

The two objects merged and created a large predasite, it looked like a cross between a Pterodactyl and a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, complete with medieval body armour. The creature quickly spread its enormous brown wings and took flight. In response the girls got their power pendants ready for action.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison. They transformed and leapt into action. Elliot and Wesley stood clear from the battle.

* * *

Zoey sent the other girls after the predasite while she tried to chase after Dren and Corina's stolen present, she leapt into the air and lashed out at him, doing her best to land a hit so that he would drop the box. Although he kept dodging her, only taunting the people she cared for the most. The final straw came when he uttered the unthinkable.

"You know, you really should consider a new boyfriend, he doesn't have the guts to do a thing." Dren said. The wildcat's bright pink eyes practically glowed in anger at those words, she finally kicked him so hard that not only did she make the box fall out of his hands, but also sent him flying into the side of the mansion. The impact created a large dent in the wall, making it crumble from the force. Anger still pulsed through Zoey's veins as she stared aggressively at him.

"Elliot is far braver than anyone I have ever met! If you say a bad word against him, I won't rest until your blood runs down the city's streets!" she yelled. Her attention then moved to the falling box.

Kylie had been hiding underneath one of the many tables outside, covering her ears and shivering silently as not to let anyone know she was there, her covered ears didn't pick up the earlier conversation between Dren and Zoey and she also didn't see or hear the girls transform. When crashing became evident around her, she poked her head out from her hiding place and watched as the Mew Mews battled the predasite. She was completely in awe; she had seen the Mew Mews on the news and wanted to be the one who owned them. The falling box then caught her eye. Soon enough she dashed out and caught the box in her arms. The predasite quickly spotted her and came swooping towards her. A scream left her mouth as it came closer and closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact as she hugged the box to her chest.

* * *

When she felt herself get pushed to the side, Kylie opened her eyes again. Holding her in a protective position was the blue Mew Mew, Corina.

"The Lorikeet Archer, you saved me!" she cried joyfully. The wildcat Mew landed on the ground from her battle with Dren and came dashing over, helping the two girls to their feet.

"Mew Mint, are you alright?" Zoey cried. A simple nod was the only answer she received. Kylie quickly snapped into the conversation and pushed towards the leader of the superhero team.

"The Wildcat Princess, that fighting was amazing! How much do you want for you to be mine?" she asked. A sharp pain struck her across the face, leaving the strawberry blonde shocked. She looked up and stared at the one who hit her, the lorikeet.

"You think this is some kind of game? Where you can buy people and get them to do what you want? This is the real world! You can't rely on money to make friends! Friends aren't bought, they're earned, and I've got the best set of friends in the world! So don't go round thinking that money makes the world go round, because it doesn't. It just causes greed and makes the person a spoilt brat." Corina stated angrily. She then turned to Zoey. "Come on, Mew Ichigo, our friends look like they could use some help."

* * *

The two fighters then dashed off to help their friends, who were struggling to land a hit on the predasite as the other three Mew Mews couldn't fly or leap high enough into the air to meet them.

Kylie watched dumbfounded, that was the second time that day that anyone had talked to her like that. She felt memories flooding into her brain, she remembered when she had first met Corina and had tried to make friends with her, she had flaunted her money on expensive clothes so that she would notice her; but no matter what she did, Corina just walked away from her or ignored her. But everything the two people had said to her was true, she really needed to change. She placed the package on the table she had been hiding under, and then she walked inside, clearly defeated.

Meanwhile Zoey glanced at her newly turned fourteen-year-old friend and nodded her head, the lorikeet realised her plan and flew into the air rapidly; she drew her bow and aimed her arrow at the creature.

"Heart, Arrow!" she cried. Her arrow hit the dinosaur predasite and froze in midair. As she lowered herself back to the ground she yelled to Zoey. "Destroy it before it unfreezes!"

Quickly Zoey leapt into the air higher than she ever had before and got out her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as her glowing pink attack destroyed the predasite. She then landed on the ground and the girls returned to their human forms. The boys were quickly by their sides.

Zoey looked around and tried to find Dren, but he had disappeared. She sighed and walked to the box sitting on the table; she picked it up and handed it to Corina.

"I hope that it's not damaged Corina, whatever it is," said Zoey. The group watched as Corina opened it. A smile spread itself across the lorikeet's face.

"Don't worry, it's all in one piece," she said as she showed her friends what was inside. Inside was a package of what looked to be very expensive tea. "I wanted to have something that we could all share, when the other guests weren't around and before our girls' sleepover."

* * *

Soon enough they had set up some chairs around a small circular table that had actually avoided getting destroyed during the battle, the tea had been brewed and the group had sat down with their cups of steaming hot drink. They were all smiling, talking and laughing until sunset.

There were people leaving the party, they cannot deny that it was eventful beyond compare, and heading for home; Kylie was among them and watched the friends have their little tea party, seeing them helped her understand what she had been missing. She walked by and bowed her head, knowing that she would change for the better when she came back next year; the other guests didn't even look at them, they were too busy with their lives.

When it was time for the boys to go Elliot and Wesley got to their feet and bid the girls farewell, Elliot kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and she did the same to him; Wesley however couldn't do his and Renee's customary goodbye, they hadn't told anyone apart from Zoey and Elliot about their relationship. Instead he squeezed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, assuring her that they would see each other tomorrow. The two boys then left.

* * *

Corina led the girls inside and up to her room, their bags sitting on her large bed; Kikki dashed towards the suitcases and began throwing everything out in a mad frenzy. Bridget hurried to her side and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kikki?" she asked quietly. The young tamarind looked at her and held up a set of horror DVDs she had gotten out from her suitcase.

"I brought some scary movies, for a movie marathon later, I really wanted to watch them," she answered; her eyes large and sparkling, as though she were going to start crying. Zoey walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, her head resting in her hand as she watched the two girls, she then spoke.

"You know, we've got plenty to do. There's games, movies, makeovers, we've got the whole night, so we'll be able to watch them before tomorrow."

The eleven-year-old began squealing in delight at those words. They then unpacked their stuff and quickly they changed into their nightclothes.

Kikki had changed into a pair of dark orange pyjama bottoms with light yellow monkeys printed all over it with a matching pyjama top with shoulder length sleeves, her barrettes were removed but her hair remained in their little plaits; on her feet were a pair of brown furry monkey slippers, a large cuddly monkey matching the slippers was held in her arms.

Corina wore a set of baby blue silk pyjamas with elbow-length sleeves and the trouser legs reached her knees, a dark blue bird was sewn to the breast pocket; her raven black tresses were undone and reached her chin, curling slightly at the ends. She had tied a dusty yellow ribbon around her head like a hair band. On her feet was a pair of dark blue silk slippers.

Bridget had undone her dark emerald hair from its side ponytail and tied it in their usual thin plaits, her feet were adorned with dark green slippers with light green embroidery; she wore a non-sleeved tank top in light green that was slightly loose but defined her almost non-existent curves, she had paired it with a pair of baggy dark green shorts reaching halfway down her thighs and decorated with light green sea flowers.

Renee had untied her dark amethyst locks from its stylish up do and let it hang loosely at the centre of her back, she wore a black silk nightdress that just covered halfway down her thighs and had an exceedingly low neckline; the straps were thin and made like a halter-neck, and her slippers were more like strappy sandals rather than the former.

Zoey's nightclothes surprised them all, she wore a pale pink slip of a nightdress that had a white lace hem and neckline and reached halfway down the thighs; the pale pink ribbon-like straps were sliding off her shoulders and her feet were adorned with pale pink slippers. Her gold bell was still tied around her neck with the red ribbon.

Kikki dashed towards her and started jumping up and down.

"Zoey, where did you get that nightdress?" she asked as she knelt behind the wildcat and lifted with the lacy hem. Zoey quickly tugged it down and blushed.

"Please don't do that, and I got this a few months ago. I know it's a bit revealing but it's my favourite," she answered. The tamarind backed away and dashed off to the large, pillow covered bed. She threw the pillows towards the other girls.

"Pillow Fight!" she cried.

Soon enough they were battling each other with the pillows, Kikki was being attacked by Bridget and Corina while Renee and Zoey were battling for dominance, and Zoey was winning. The Mew Mews then all collapsed on the bed, feathers were strewn about the room; they were exhausted and laughing. Corina got into a sitting position.

"Come on, let's sit in a circle," she said as she moved to the headboard.

"Why?" the others asked in unison. The lorikeet smiled.

"It's time for the most sacred and most deadly of all sleepover games," said Corina. "It's Truth-or-Dare."

The girls gathered into a circle and sat cross-legged on the bed. Zoey then spoke.

"Okay, since it is Corina's birthday, she should choose first," she said. "So, Corina, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" the birthday girl answered.

"Okay then, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was about six, it was my first dance recital and when it was my turn to dance I slipped on the floor, it was still wet, and I landed in the audience, I was lucky that no one I knew was there." Corina said.

The girls' mouths dropped open; they never would have guessed that the usually-composed Corina messed up a dance. The game then continued.

"Bridget, truth or dare?" Corina asked.

"Truth..." Bridget whispered. The questioner clapped her hands and smiled deviously.

"If you had to kiss one of the Cyniclons, who would it be?" the lorikeet asked. The porpoise stammered slightly then finally spoke.

"Sardon," she whispered. "He's quiet, and he looks like he doesn't want to fight us, he's just following orders."

Zoey leant backwards and stared up at the ceiling, of all the times she had seen the aliens for battle, Dren was the only one who actually wanted to destroy them; Tarb was far too young to understand what was right or wrong, and Sardon was unwilling to hurt people unless he had to.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the game.

"Kikki, truth or dare?" Bridget asked. The youngest started bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Dare, dare, dare!" she cried. The older girl thought for a moment.

"I dare you...to put your underwear in the freezer for five minutes, take it out and put it back on again," she said. The girls were surprised that the shyest of the group had come up with such a dastardly dare.

Within ten minutes the dare had been completed and Kikki was bouncing up and down to try and wear off the freezing cold garments that were beneath her pyjamas, she then turned towards Renee.

"R-R-Renee...t-t-t-truth or d-d-dare?" she asked, her voice shivering like her body.

"Truth," the wolf said simply.

"Are those stories about you and the guys you work with true? Have you been with any of them...you know...in bed?" the tamarind asked, she had finally warmed up.

"No, I don't intend to until I meet the right guy." Renee answered. There were nods around the rest of the girls, a fair and just answer; they didn't expect anything less from the eldest of the group. The wildcat knew that she had and wouldn't tell the others until she and Wesley thought the time was right.

Their attention then moved to Zoey, she had yet to be asked anything.

"Zoey, truth or dare?" Renee asked. The wildcat sighed; she knew her answer before any of it began.

"Truth," she answered. The remaining girls gathered into a circle and started whispering to one another, Zoey could hear them but their words were too much of a mess that she couldn't understand it. They then turned back to her with glinting eyes.

"How many times have you been kissed and who have they been with?" they asked in unison. The wildcat bit her lip slightly and looked at them nervously, she gave a sigh.

"Five times. One when I was nine, but I don't remember who with. The second was stolen from me, if I had known it was coming, I would have hit them before they got the chance and it would only be four, Dren stole it the day you joined the team, Bridget. The last three were from Elliot." Zoey answered.

The girls leapt up at the last sentence, they didn't know that Zoey and Elliot had already shared not one but three kisses.

"Where and when?" Corina asked demandingly. Zoey had expected this reaction from them; she was the only one that they all knew had a romantic relationship, so her love life was their favourite topic when romance was involved. Renee was in a relationship as well but only the wildcat knew about this. She then returned her attention to the question and answered.

"The first one was on the last day of our trip to the beach, in a pool hidden from everyone, he snuck up behind me and threw me in, he then jumped in after me and we were just floating underwater, the Blue Aqua was having after-effects and we kissed while we were still underwater, we didn't stop until we were back up. It was a shock, so we didn't tell anyone.

"The second time was just after you quit, Corina. After you left I went down to the basement to ask Elliot for advice, I was worried so he hugged me, and things just went from there. It took a while to get back to normal.

"The third one was last week, it was our first date as a couple, he drove us out to a meadow to watch the sunset and have a picnic, he picked me up and put me on the car's bonnet, then we started kissing."

The girls were in awe at her experiences; Zoey climbed off the bed and headed for the large plasma screen and Kikki's horror films.

"Now that we're done with that, can we start on these movies?" she asked as she gestured to one of the DVDs; the picture on the cover had a girl screaming, she was white as a ghost and her eyes were glowing red. The similarity between the girl and Zoey was striking. The group ignored this and put the DVD in the player. A large popcorn bowl was placed on the bed and the lights were turned off.

The movie then begun.

Kikki was lying on her stomach on the bed and her hands were wrapped around the popcorn dish, Corina was beside her with her legs crossed, Bridget was on the girl's other side and hugging a pillow to her chest. Renee was sat on a beanbag with her legs underneath her, her hands clutching the fabric. Zoey sat as composed as could be, completely unfazed by the horror she was watching. It was a fun night for them all.

* * *

_The princess draws ever closer to her identity, and stays true to herself. In just over five months, the revelation will come._

* * *

Me: I love writing chapters! And I've finished episode 34 yesterday.

(Returns with Kikki on double sugar rush) E.A: You'd better get started on the next one! And you're back at school on Monday!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Did you have to remind me? And it looks like you're going to collapse any minute...

E.A: No I wo... (Collapses to the floor with Kikki)

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

(Wakes up) E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any. (Drops asleep again)

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Stop all possible loop-holes with problems._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Everyone: Wishing you all a Happy New Year!

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 33

Me: (Drops down on bed)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's up with you?

Me: I've got a piece of major English Lit coursework.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Shouldn't you be doing that then?

(Sits up on my bed) Me: I've got two weeks and I've already written over a page.

Elliot: But that's just the intro, you've still got a lot more writing to do.

Zoey and Elliot: See ya! (They disappear back into the box)

Me: I'm spreading it out so I wouldn't worry. Anyway, it's Renee and Wesley's turn again.

(The two of them walk in) Renee: We were wondering when you would come back to us.

Me: What can I say? There are a lot of people to share it between.

Wesley: Don't forget to let Dren out for next week's.

(Sweatdrops) Me: Eh...I forgot about him...

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Three!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 33 Kikki's Unwanted Suitor

'_Teaching that love cannot be forced will bring people closer'_

The Saturday sky burned with silver lined clouds as they floated effortlessly in the air, the sun peeking through them as it glowed a pale gold throughout the light grey sky; people walked through the park enjoying the last week of November before the stress of Christmas shopping kicked in. It was truly a glorious sight.

Or at least it was meant to be, if it wasn't for the screams of terror that were erupting from people and running from the thing that was causing the havoc. The thing was a large cactus toy.

It was lashing out and destroying everything in its path, uncaring of the screams of people as they ran for their lives. The youngest alien Tarb was floating near its head, enjoying the destruction that was being created.

"Keep on destroying, keep on smashing! His Highness is going to be most pleased!" he yelled happily, showing his childish nature. He then began laughing cruelly. "Soon we'll have our prize!"

* * *

Just then something broke his dangerous joy.

"Do you think that we'll let you get away with your cruel games, when they are destroying what people have created? Think again, Tarb!" a voice yelled. The young Cyniclon whipped his head round to the owner of the voice. Before him was Zoey and her fellow Mew Mews. They all stood with their weapons ready and poised for the attack.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my fun!" he yelled at the girls. "Cactus, Attack!"

The predasite attacked by shooting its spines at them, the girls leapt into the air to dodge them and the spikes embedded themselves in the ground, their flat bases sticking up in the air; Kikki was the first to land, she landed on one of the enormous white spines then slipped, falling onto her back on the grass. She rapidly got into a sitting position, her body now covered in the lubricant that caused her fall.

"Gross! I'm all sticky!" she cried, the tamarind leapt to her feet and aimed her tambourine at the overgrown plant. "You're not going to get away with this! So let's dance!"

She leapt at the cactus and lashed out with her legs, she gave kick after kick but nothing was phasing it.

After a while she grew tired and slumped onto the ground, panting for air.

Zoey looked over to the young girl while she was dodging the continuous spike attacks.

Just then the cactus sent an attack towards the weakened Kikki, and she wasn't able to move out of the way. The tamarind instinctively shut her eyes, expecting the blow to hit.

* * *

But it never came.

Zoey leapt towards Kikki and gathered the girl in her arms and placed herself as a barrier between the attack and her, while someone leapt in front of them, a man, and they started attacking the predasite.

The man punched the cactus in a flurry of fists, practically making wind swirl and snap with every contact.

"Tornado Wrecking Fist!" he yelled. Soon enough the predasite was on the ground.

Zoey placed the young tamarind back on the ground and leapt over the man, landing in front of the fallen creature.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she yelled as her glowing pink attack removed the infuser from the plant, allowing Minimew to eat it.

She and the other Mews then turned towards the man.

He was about twenty with short, slightly spiked, auburn hair and violet grey eyes. Although his attire was most unusual, it seemed from Chinese origins and was black and red in colour, yellow vines were embroidered into the fabric.

Zoey quickly took the role of speaker.

"Thank you for your help," said Zoey as she wrapped an arm gently around Kikki's shoulders, holding her close. The man gave them a slight bow and smiled.

"It is my pleasure, Mew Mews. It is my duty to protect Miss Kikki," he said.

The girls gasped, he knew who Kikki really was, how was that possible?

The wildcat was first to regain her composure.

"Please don't use her real name in public. Could you tell us your name before we continue?" Zoey asked calmly.

The man bowed again and gave them an apologetic stare.

"Of course, please accept my most sincere apologises, my name is Ron Yates, I study martial arts," he explained. Zoey hid her eyes beneath her bright pink bangs. His knowledge gave the team no choice; he had to be taken to the cafe so they could find out what he knew. The girl raised her head again and looked at the man.

"Well, Mr Yates, could you come with us please? We'd like to know how you found out about us," she said softly.

Ron nodded his head and followed the girls as they walked back to the cafe.

* * *

When they were standing outside the closed cafe, the girls reverted to their human forms and led Ron inside. Elliot and Wesley were sat waiting for them. The younger of them got up and walked towards the group.

"Great job girls, that should keep the aliens out of action for a while," he said as he looked at his girlfriend, who had her head bowed and her eyes hidden behind her bangs. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, she leant into his touch and smiled innocently, but she didn't look up.

He then looked at the man with them. "Although, you have some serious explaining to do; now, take a seat and start talking."

They all gathered around a table, Ron on one side and the Mews on the other. Zoey was sat in the centre of the group so she was the one asking the questions.

"Okay, you've told us your name and what you do, but how did you know it was Kikki?" she asked with a gentle smile.

The man smiled at her and clasped his hands together on the table.

"Well, before I joined the fight, I watched Kikki fighting that thing and recognised the fighting style, it's called Yellow Monkey Temple fighting style, invented by her family twenty five generations ago. I had been mastering it under the supervision of her father and he said that I was good enough to take the responsibility of continuing the line. But there is one thing I must do before I become heir of the martial art; I must battle the other candidate and defeat them." Ron explained.

Kikki had gotten to her feet and stood at his side, looking at him without emotion. Zoey glanced at her and saw that she knew what was coming. Ron stood up and stared eye to eye with the eleven-year-old girl.

"Kikki Benjamin, I challenge you to a duel for the honour of the next succession!" he declared as he pointed towards her.

* * *

Everyone but Zoey and Elliot displayed their shock by getting out of their seats or getting out of their relaxed standing positions.

Elliot however remained leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head and looking out the window, he turned his head when he heard the declaration, his eyes widened slightly; while Zoey remained seated and clasped her hands together nervously beneath the table; her chocolate eyes wide in concern for her young friend.

The tamarind merely gave a defiant smile, her arms folded across her chest.

"I accept your challenge, but I warn you, Kikki Benjamin will not be easily defeated," she stated.

The two combatants then looked towards the rest of the team. "You may want to get back, it could get messy."

* * *

Soon enough the group minus Zoey and Elliot had backed away and leaning against the wall near the kitchen doors; the wildcat and her boyfriend had remained in their original positions, they didn't plan on moving in case something went wrong, and they were the most qualified to sort it out.

The battle began and Ron got into a battle stance, standing on one leg while spinning plates on sticks in both hands, perfectly balanced like a flamingo.

While Kikki got her own plates out and begun spinning them, and her body was imitating that of a praying mantis ready to pounce on its prey.

The battle then commenced.

The young tamarind started lashing out with her feet, a flurry of kicks came into contact with the man's stomach and sent him flying backwards into one of the tables. The weight of his body destroyed the furniture but the plates were still intact and spinning.

Quickly Ron leapt to his feet and ran at Kikki with the speed of a cheetah. He whooshed past her and stopped a few feet behind her. The wind he had created sent his opponent off balance, making her fall backwards slightly while her spinning plates leant forward, slowly falling to the ground.

Zoey got up from her chair as quick as lightning and caught the falling plates before they hit the ground.

Although there was nothing else she could do, the battle was lost; Ron had won.

* * *

Ron placed his plates on one of the tables and turned towards Kikki, who had slumped to her knees and her hands in small fists on the floor.

"I lost..." she whispered to no one in particular.

The man smiled sympathetically as he walked towards her; Zoey helped Kikki to her feet and backed away so that Elliot was behind her, allowing her boyfriend to snake his arms around her waist and rest his chin against her shoulder, they then turned their attention to the two martial artists.

Ron stood before the young girl and held his hand out to her.

"You know, this victory, according to your father, means that I am now automatically your betrothed," he said.

Kikki tilted her head in confusion.

"My what?" she asked curiously.

"Your fiancé."

* * *

Time literally froze the moment he said those words, gasps echoed throughout the room and a pin could easily be heard if one were dropped; Kikki herself was in a stunned silence, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Soon she was stomping her feet and her usual hyper behaviour had gone into overdrive alongside her burning anger.

"Why didn't father tell me about this? How dare he not tell me something like this?" she yelled.

Then she burst into tears and ran through to the kitchen and slammed what was most likely the door to the medical room.

Zoey quickly snapped her head in the direction Kikki had ran, only concern for the young girl was in her thoughts. Her attention moved to Bridget and Corina talking to Ron, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Kikki's only eleven-years-old! She's surely far too young to be engaged!" Bridget cried heatedly.

"And you're nearly twice her age! Plus arranged marriages aren't a good thing, it is forcing people into them!" Corina yelled with equal intensity.

Wesley and Renee remained silent on the sidelines, ready to jump into the problem in case it got any worse.

The wildcat turned in her boyfriend's arms and stared up into his crystal blue eyes, her chocolate ones glowing as they stared into each others' eyes.

"I'm going to see if Kikki's all right, can you come and get me if things get out of hand out here?" she whispered.

Elliot nodded his head and placed a feather soft kiss against her forehead, he then removed his arms from her waist. Zoey kissed his cheek lovingly as walked to the kitchen, completely unnoticed by the rest of the team.

* * *

The wildcat walked into the cafe's medical room to find a crying Kikki lying on the bed, her face nuzzled into the pillow and staining it with her tears.

Zoey walked towards the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, her hand moving absentmindedly to stroke the little girl's blonde hair, hoping to comfort her.

The tamarind noticed the feel of elegant fingers against her head, she lifted her head from the pillow and moved it to Zoey's chest, soon enough she was crying into the older girl's pink uniform.

Zoey sighed as she continued to comfort the small girl, as though she were five instead of eleven.

Soon she was singing softly to the girl.

_Stars glow bright as the sky fills with night_

_The sun streams through the silver sky_

_And one day we will meet again_

_And you're right here in my arms_

_Gentle hearts beat in the dark_

_A tiny light breaks through the dawn_

_Someday soon you will become whole_

_And you will be free_

Kikki stopped crying and looked up and the girl with her orangey brown orbs, her grip loosened on Zoey's uniform.

"Where did you learn that song?" she asked with a voice thick from sobbing.

The wildcat gently pried off the tamarind's tiny hands and stared down at her own in her lap.

"I don't know," she answered softly.

This little fact was true, in fact she often sung it when she was on her own, it was her special song; a lullaby she sung to send herself to sleep.

Her thoughts then returned to the younger girl. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should be heading home."

Kikki nodded her head and the two girls took the shortcut to the changing rooms and returned to their normal clothes, then walked out to the dining area.

The two of them were met with an almost empty cafe, the only person there was Elliot; the others had clearly gone home.

The boy walked towards them with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You feeling better, Kikki?" he asked as he stepped behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her perfectly formed waist. Kikki gave him an army salute and smiled.

"Never been better, Boss-man! Thanks to Zoey!" she replied enthusiastically. "Well, I'd better get going! I've got to get dinner for my brothers and sister! See you tomorrow!"

The young girl waved goodbye to the two teenagers and walked out the cafe.

* * *

Elliot turned towards Zoey, his hand entwined with hers; he looked down at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"What was that song you were singing to Kikki?" he asked. The wildcat leant against him and hid her face in his chest, her free hand clutching his black shirt gently.

"I really wish I knew; all I know is that it's a lullaby I heard when I was a baby. Definitely not from Mr and Mrs Hanson, neither of them can carry a tune. No...But it could have been..." Zoey began.

"Your real parents." Elliot finished. Zoey nodded into his shirt.

"But, that doesn't matter to me. I have the best family in the world right here, and I'm never giving it up." Zoey whispered softly. The boy stroked her hair softly and brushed his lips against her bangs.

"Come on, let's get you back home or Mr Hanson will have my head," he said as they removed themselves from their embrace. Zoey laughed as they, hand in hand, walked out the cafe.

* * *

That night Kikki was walking home with her arms laden with shopping bags, filled with food from the local supermarket, including a crab for the seafood special she was planning to make for dinner.

As she approached her house the savoury smell of beef wafted up to her nose, a sense of surprise filled her being.

Quickly she made into a run and burst through her front door, around her were her siblings playing with their toys on the floor, laughing and smiling as they continued their games.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly. Heidi looked up and smiled.

"A nice man is making food in the kitchen, says it's his duty to look after us," she answered brightly.

The tamarind dashed to the kitchen, keeping hold of the shopping bags as she did so.

The sight she was met with shocked her, standing in the kitchen with food sitting on the work surface was Ron; he was cooking a beef dinner. Kikki placed her bags at her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, an undertone of anger was clear in her voice. She didn't like sharing the responsibility of looking after her siblings with strangers.

The man turned towards her and smiled.

"I'm making dinner, as your fiancé, it is my duty to look after you and your family, milady," he answered as he stirred some beef stock into the boiling stew.

The tamarind clenched her fists at her sides but remained silent. She couldn't exactly hate him for wanting to help her with her family, but the deed he did next would, even if it was on accident.

Ron turned around with the stew in his hands; he spun around so rapidly that some of the liquid in the pot splashed out of it; Kikki's eyes widened when she saw where it was going to land. Her heart skipped a beat when it splashed down on the surface. It had fallen onto her photo album of her and her mother. She ran over to it and held it in her hands.

"What have you done? You've destroyed my most precious thing!" she cried as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ron cried, raising his arms in defence. But it was too late; Kikki had run out with her album clutched to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

The next day the Sunday sun glowed gloriously in the greenish blue sky, the cafe standing like a pink jewel in the grey city. Zoey stood outside it surprised to see three of the Mew Mews staring at the doors, along with Ron.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. The other girls turned to her with solemn looks on their faces.

"Kikki ran away from home last night." Bridget replied.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, we do." Corina answered as she pointed upwards, towards the roof.

Zoey looked up and saw Kikki sitting on the railing with her arms and legs crossed, an angry pout set on her face. Wooden boards covered up the doorway behind her. Zoey ran towards it so that she was standing below the young girl.

"Kikki, come down from there! You'll get hurt!" she cried.

"No! My most precious thing has been ruined!" the tamarind yelled.

Just then Elliot and Wesley came running out the cafe doors, concern written on their faces.

"Girls, there's a predasite attack somewhere in the city, but we haven't been able to pinpoint it yet! Hurry, the people are in danger!" Wesley yelled. Elliot then came up to his girlfriend's side and looked up at the youngest Mew Mew.

"Kikki, you and the others have to stop that predasite! People are going to get hurt if you don't do something!" he yelled. The tamarind shook her head violently.

"No, no, no! I won't fight!" she yelled in response.

* * *

Zoey gave a quiet sigh, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs as she thought about a solution to this predicament. She then turned to the others.

"Girls, you take Minimew and find the predasite, I'll stay here and find a way to help Kikki, I'll try to get there as soon as I can," she said as she turned back to Kikki.

The three Mew Mews nodded their heads; Renee grabbed Minimew and led the way as they ran off after the flying robot to their unknown destination, leaving Zoey and the three males to help the youngest Mew.

The wildcat looked up at her tamarind friend, only to see her eyes filled with tears as she tried to keep an angry face while staring at Ron; something told Zoey that whatever he had done had to be something bad for her to behave like that, because she would usually forgive someone straight away no matter what they did.

On instinct she leapt into the air and landed on her feet, the railing on the rooftop beneath her agile feet. She turned on her toes gracefully and looked down at Kikki, a gentle smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Kikki?" she asked softly as she extended her hand towards her.

The young girl looked up at her, desperately trying to hide something behind her back. Zoey smiled gently. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, but I'd like remove these boards, is that okay?"

The tamarind nodded her head slightly, allowing the older girl to remove her barricade. Zoey immediately started removing the wood boards, glancing the object Kikki was hiding; it was an old leather-bound book with swirling black writing saying 'Mamma and Me', it was damaged pretty badly.

It was then Zoey knew what was wrong, Kikki's precious memories with her mother were in that book and now it was nearly destroyed.

* * *

But before she could comfort the girl a cold wind swept up her spine, not freezing enough to be Dren's, but cold nonetheless.

A childlike laugh broke through the silence. Everyone looked up and saw Tarb floating above their heads, his clackers in his hand. He flew down as fast as lightning and wrapped the strings of his toy around the young tamarind, ignoring her angry yells as she fought against them. When he had finished the young alien looked at the wildcat.

"His Majesty is very annoyed that you haven't turned up for battle, he's really looking forward to fighting you," he chided.

Zoey gave a slight growl as she looked up at him, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Let her go Tarb!" she yelled, fingering the power pendant in her pocket. Tarb laughed as Kikki struggled against her binds.

"You'll have to go to the Sports Centre and fight us if you want to help your friends," he said. "See you later!"

He then began to fly away.

* * *

Ron began to run after the youngest alien.

"Let go of Miss Kikki!" he yelled. Tarb turned around in the air and threw a net over him, trapping the man in its web.

"Sorry Mister, but I've got to take her away," he said as he continued his flight.

Zoey leapt down from the roof and landed on her feet as she watched the alien and his hostage, she knew that she didn't have a choice; she had to help her friends. She turned towards Elliot and Wesley, who were helping Ron out of the trap.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Elliot, can you get something from the roof where Kikki was? It should be easy to spot, a leather-bound book, can you leave it in my changing room locker?" she asked as she gave her boyfriend a brief but tender kiss on the cheek.

The boy nodded his head and brushed his lips against her temple and smiled at her.

"Stay safe," he whispered. Zoey nodded her head and ran off after the flying Cyniclon.

* * *

The sports centre had people sitting around the boxing ring, ready to watch the match that they assumed would be taking place.

Although things don't usually go to plan, especially if the Mew Mews and the Cyniclons are added into the mix.

Dren was floating hidden above them, a spirit from one of the boxers in his hand; he had knocked them both unconscious so that he could carry out his plans. He joined the soul with one of his infusers and sent it to the ring, a kangaroo predasite stood in the centre lashing out at the officials and punching them to the ground with incredible force.

Three Mew Mews leapt down from the roof and prepared themselves. Renee grabbed a microphone and looked intently at the audience.

"Everyone, leave immediately! There's a predasite here and you're in danger! Please, leave now!" she cried. At the wolf's words the people all ran out the room in an organised frenzy.

Soon they were all out the room and the Mew Mews were left with Dren and the predasite. He floated above them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, four Mew Mews. Missing out on your leader today, aren't we?" he said mockingly. Corina stepped forward and poised an arrow, ready to shoot.

"Zoey will be here soon. And it looks like you can't even count! Because there's three of us, not four!" she yelled as she aimed her arrow at the kangaroo. A child-like laughter then erupted from around them. Tarb then appeared at Dren's side.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he pointed at one of the ring posts. The three girls' eyes travelled to where he was pointing, they widened at the worrying sight.

Before them sat Kikki, she was tied to the post and struggling against her binds with all her might, although she was unsuccessful in making an escape. The three girls then turned back to the two aliens.

"Let her go!" Bridget cried, worried about her young companion.

"Sorry Mew Mews, but we've got a job to do. So Kangaroo, attack!" Dren yelled. The predasite leapt forward and started swinging rapid punches at the girls. Renee, Bridget and Corina were dodging as fast as they could so they didn't notice the mysterious figure standing behind Kikki.

* * *

The tamarind continued her struggle, slowly getting weaker and weaker from her efforts.

Two warm hands touched her shoulders and the severing of strings echoed in her ears. She looked towards her saviour and felt a bright smile spread across her elfin face.

Before her stood Zoey, she was fully transformed in her Mew form and her Rose Bell in her hand, ready for the attack.

She was about to express her gratitude when Zoey put a finger to her lips, asking her not to expose her.

Instead she pointed to the ring with pleading eyes, begging her to go up there and help the others. The tamarind nodded her head and leapt into the ring.

"Hey predasite, pick on someone your own size!" she yelled. "Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!"

She transformed and began to dodge the kangaroo's flying punches.

One punch however sent her into the ropes. She hung there limply in the strings and watched as the predasite was about to deliver another blow, her yellow eyes instinctively closing.

Just then someone leapt into the crossfire; Kikki opened her eyes and saw who it was. Ron stood between them, and then fell to the ground in pain from the blow. Tears pricked Kikki's eyes as she stared down at him, she felt guilty, she had treated him terribly when the accident occurred and yet he was still protecting her.

"Ron...why...why did you do that?" she stammered softly. The man's violet grey eyes softened and a smile touched his lips.

"It is my duty to protect you, Miss Kikki, but it seems I have failed, for that I am sorry," he answered. He then fell unconscious.

"Ron..." Kikki whispered softly as tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks.

* * *

That was when Zoey stepped in; she leapt onto one of the ring posts and stood before the predasite and her fellow Mews, her hand coiled around her Rose Bell and ready to fight back.

"I will not allow this suffering to continue, you snatched my friend and hurt an innocent person, for that I will make you pay!" she cried.

The wildcat leapt into the air and performed a back flip over the kangaroo. "Come on girls! Let's show what happens when you mess with the Mew Mews!"

Within moments Zoey had instructed Kikki to go on the offensive and use her martial arts skills to keep the predasite busy. Then told Corina and Bridget to combine their attacks and stun the creature before Renee leapt in and disarmed its most potent weapons. Finally the wildcat leapt in and aimed her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried. The predasite was destroyed and the girls returned to normal. Dren and Tarb then disappeared, angry at their loss.

Zoey turned to her friends with a smile on her face, Kikki came running up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly as she turned her head towards Ron's unconscious form. "Will he be alright?"

The wildcat patted the young girl's head gently, following her gaze.

"Don't worry, he's strong, he'll be fine," she whispered. "See? He's waking up already."

Soon enough Ron was back on his feet and smiling at them. They all then began to walk back to the cafe.

* * *

When the girls and Ron arrived back at the cafe, there was a multitude of bags waiting outside. This caused the girls to raise their eyebrows at the sight.

"What's going on?" Renee asked as Wesley and Elliot walked out the cafe to greet them. Ron turned to them as he picked up one of the bags.

"I'm leaving." Ron answered. This caused great confusion amongst the group.

"Why?" Bridget asked. The man smiled at her softly.

"From that battle today, I learnt that there is still much for me to learn about martial arts. So I will be leaving until I become much stronger in order to defend Miss Kikki," he answered. "Until then I will be travelling and cannot be considered her betrothed, so she is free."

"Will you be coming back?" Corina asked.

"One day I may return, but that will be a long time ahead," he answered as he turned towards the amber coloured sky. The red sun slowly beginning to set behind the clouds; he glanced at the group and smiled. "Until then, farewell!"

He then walked into the sunset, leaving the team waving goodbye. They all then went inside the cafe.

* * *

Once inside Kikki was led to one of the tables and told to take a seat, Bridget and Corina took seats beside her and Renee and Wesley stood up behind them.

Meanwhile Zoey and Elliot were in the changing rooms, working their magic on Kikki's most precious possession, repairing it from the damage. The boy had retrieved it from the roof while Zoey and the others were battling and set it in his girlfriend's locker like she asked. The wildcat was asking for tools while Elliot handed them to her.

"Glue," she said as she raised her hand, waiting for the object to be placed into it. Soon she had been handed it and continued, nearing completion of the repairs. Elliot knelt down beside his girlfriend and produced a pen from his pocket; he then started writing on the album's cover.

"What are you doing?" his girlfriend asked. This received a small smile from Elliot.

"There was writing on the cover, right? And since it came off when the food spilled on it, it needs to be written back on." Elliot explained. Zoey watched as he wrote in his perfect scrawl on the cover. With the exact words as it had previously the album was completed.

* * *

The two of them went back upstairs. The wildcat walked up to Kikki with the photo album Elliot stood beside her. She then spoke.

"After what happened we wanted to make sure that you got your most precious thing back. It may not be in as good condition, but your memories have been saved," she said as she placed it on the table in front of the tamarind.

Kikki delicately picked up the book, fearing that it would break at her touch and opened it. The pages and the photos were intact. Tears of happiness pricked her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Thank you...Mamma and Papa Mew Mew..." she whispered.

Zoey and Elliot were astounded. They had never been called the parents of the Mew Mews, but at the same time they were happy, they had cheered up Kikki and that was the most important thing.

* * *

_And so the princess and prince draw ever closer, in five months the revelation will begin._

_

* * *

_

Me: Another chapter in the bag! I love writing!

E.A: Although there's probably going to be the prolonged waits after the one next week, you haven't finished episode 35 yet. In total you've got 22 more to write, considering the four things you want to add at the end.

And that song is an original, so don't touch it without permission.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Write like my life depends on it...and complete English Lit Essay._

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 34

Me: (Typing like crazy)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What are you doing?

(Not taking eyes off computer) Me: Trying to finish Chapter 35 by tonight.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: I'm guessing you finished the English Lit essay?

(Still not taking eyes off computer) Me: Finished it on Monday.

Elliot: How do you know if it's any good?

(_Still _not taking eyes off computer) Me: I'll know when I've handed it in on Friday next week.

Zoey and Elliot: Okay then. See ya! (They disappear back into the box)

Me: And now, annoyingly, it's back to Dren.

(Coming out the closet of doom) Dren: Why'd you put me in there?

Me: You annoy me to no end. And you're going back in there when you're done.

Dren: Why I oughta...

(Demonic aura appears, eyes glow red and evil flying demons swirling around my head) Me: Get on with it or you're going to suffer the wrath of E.A! She can be far scarier than the closet!

(Cowering) Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Halo, pretty flowers and eyes sparkly to replace the demonic aura) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Four!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 34 When Dolls go bad!

'_Danger lurking inserts the pain of truth and memories'_

Ice cold air blew through the trees as people laughed and talked, the soft commotion of bustling customers outside Cafe Mew Mew was truly astounding for a cold Friday afternoon in the first week of December; and all the work that the Mew staff were doing at the flea market outside was to raise money for a local animal charity.

The people visiting absolutely loved it, the usual pleasure of eating the cafe's desserts while at the same time having other things to enjoy as well, who could not enjoy something like that?

Zoey stood beside a stand filled with cakes galore, similar to the one she had worked on at Halloween, she served cakes at the customers and when needed she ran off to the kitchen to replenish the stock.

She was really the only one managing the stall, Kikki was raising money from passersby with her circus tricks, and Corina was off drinking tea while waiting for someone to buy a large antique cupboard for an obscene amount of money that she had brought.

Bridget was going to be slightly late because she was bringing some stuff for sale, and Wesley and Elliot were busy setting up a stage, she didn't know for what reason though. And Renee was nowhere in sight, which was unusual because she would give a heads up if she wasn't going to be there.

* * *

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by her young tamarind friend.

"Hey Zoey, what're you thinking about?" she asked. The wildcat looked down into her orangey brown eyes and smiled softly. She was happy that Kikki had all but forgotten what happened merely a week ago.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering where Bridget and Renee are, they said they'd both be here." Zoey answered. Kikki's eyes widened as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Erm...I don't know where Renee is..." she began, Zoey could tell that she was hiding something, but decided not to push it; instead she let her continue. "But Bridget is over there."

She pointed in the direction of the street leading to the cafe.

* * *

Running towards them was Bridget, her skirt flying wildly behind her as she ran, her pumps pounding against the ground.

Finally she stopped in front of the two girls panting, her blouse drenched with sweat and her arms hanging limply at her sides, while barely holding onto multiple shopping bags at the same time. She looked up at them with her grey eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get everything for the sale," she said in between pants. Zoey smiled at her.

"It's alright," she said. "Here, let me help you with those."

She reached out and picked up the bags, very easily with her wildcat infusion, she placed them on the now empty cake stall and saw what was inside.

Within them was toy after toy of handmade purity, each of them unique as a person's personality.

The two Mew Mews looked at each of them in awe; even Corina came over to look at them. The wildcat looked at her porpoise friend.

"You made these?" she asked. Blushing as red as a beetroot Bridget nodded her head.

"I'm taking a Textiles course at college; I want to make toys when I'm older. I thought that maybe if people liked them, then maybe it would be possible for me to be a doll maker," she explained.

Zoey sighed softly; sometimes she couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend's lack of confidence.

"Sometimes Bridget, you need to have more confidence in yourself, fighting for your dreams are how people got to where they want to be. So believe in yourself, I know you'll make your dream come true," she said as she placed all the toys on the stall.

The eighteen-year-old smiled at her friend's advice and the four girls got to work.

* * *

The toys were selling like hotcakes, all the children were begging their parents to buy them one of the toys; they were completely in awe by them.

Zoey smiled at their happy faces as they hugged their new toys, she didn't even notice as the other three Mew Mews snuck away while the toys became sold out.

The others went off in the direction of Elliot and Wesley; they had a special event in store but knew Zoey wouldn't feel comfortable about it if she knew.

They arrived at the newly-built stage to see Elliot and Wesley setting up some instruments and microphones. Kikki leapt onto the stage with Corina and Bridget climbing up behind her.

"Is everything nearly ready?" she asked in a hyper tone. Elliot looked at her and smiled slightly.

"We've finished setting up the equipment, we just need change into our costumes and we'll be set. How can you be sure that Zoey will want to do this? She won't be comfortable with this at all," he said. Corina and Bridget stood beside the tamarind.

"Don't worry, it's for charity so she'll be alright," the lorikeet answered.

Renee stepped onto the stage, her long dark purple swaying like a curtain behind her. Wesley got to his feet and held out his hand. The wolf took it and allowed herself to settle in her hands in his, a smile adorning her model's face as she stood face to face with her lover. She then glanced to the quartet of their younger teammates behind him.

"Shall we get changed?" she said. The team nodded and they headed behind the black stage curtains; a keyboard, electric guitar and three microphones stood on the stage, awaiting the pending performers.

* * *

Zoey heard music playing in the distance and people screaming loudly, but not in terror, in excitement.

She began to walk towards the origin only to find herself within a crowd of people in front of the stage that Elliot and Wesley had built.

She was pushed and shoved in random directions until she found herself pushed against the stage. Zoey looked up at the sight.

There were machines at the sides billowing smoke along the ground and lights flashing on the dark stage.

Her chocolate eyes fell on the people playing the instruments and felt them widen at the sight. At the keyboard was Wesley and on the guitar was Elliot.

Elliot was wearing his signature black band around his neck, a sleeveless black leather shirt and black tailored skinny jeans. He'd paired it with black boots with a slight heel, tied a black ligature around his upper arm, two black leather straps with silver buckles around the other, and black leather fingerless gloves. His hair had even been spiked slightly and black eyeliner around his eyes to make him look even more like a rock star.

Wesley was dressed in black jeans and a smoky grey shirt that's sleeves reached his elbows. Black leather bands were around his wrists, black boots were on his feet, a black unbuttoned waistcoat for the shirt, and a black tie was tied loosely around his neck, the knot dangling in front of his heart. His hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, but with a little extra detail; there were black streaks in his bangs that would get washed out when it got wet. He had the same black eyeliner around his eyes as Elliot.

* * *

Just then Bridget, Kikki and Corina came out from behind the curtains, each of them with broad smiles on their faces as they stepped up behind the three microphones.

Kikki was wearing a pair of dark denim shorts with black leggings that reached halfway down her calves and a pair of black leather ankle boots. She had paired it with a yellow and orange paint splatter t-shirt, chunky yellow bracelets and a long necklace with a monkey hanged down to her stomach. There was black eyeliner around her eyes with orange eye shadow and clear lip-gloss coating her lips; her hair was still in its little plaits but she had put wash-out orange streaks into her bangs.

Corina had opted for a pair of black skinny jeans decorated with dark blue gems at the bottoms, a light blue spaghetti strap halter neck with dark blue wings printed on the back and black ballet pumps. They'd been paired with some sapphire studded wristbands and matching belt sitting lopsided on her hips, along with her eyelids being coated with light and dark blue eye shadow with black eyeliner and a fine coat of mascara, her lips painted with slight red lip-gloss. Her hair was set in its customary buns but with a messier style, parts of her hair were sticking out of them and light blue wash-out streaks in her bangs.

Bridget was wearing dark green knee-high slightly heeled boots with dark blue denim skinny jeans studded with light green gems at the hips and a dark green asymmetric top that's one sleeve reached her elbow and had a light green porpoise printed on the front. She had paired it with a silver necklace that had light green teardrop jewels hanging from it and matching bracelets. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and thin coat of mascara, beside it was a light green eye shadow and coating her lips was red lip-gloss mixed with fine glitter. Her hair had been untied from her usual plaits, becoming a gleaming curtain of dark emerald; there was tiny braids threaded through in random areas of her hair, tied in place by light green beads and a light green silk scarf was tied around her head like a hair band.

They then started dancing and clapping to the beat of the music, their hips swaying and their feet tapping; their voices sung into the microphones.

"Welcome to the grand finale of Cafe Mew Mew's charity event!" Kikki cried joyfully.

"We are very thankful for your generous donations, the animals will be forever grateful for your kindness," said Bridget.

"And now, we are proud to present this special concert just for you!" said Corina.

* * *

Renee then came strutting out from behind the curtains. She was wearing a black miniskirt that flared around her hips as they swayed, reaching just above halfway down her thighs, black platform stiletto heels that's vamp was studded with little black gems, and a dark purple tight-fitting tube top with a hole over her heart and held together with a thin black ribbon. There were amethyst bracelets on her wrists and a matching jewel sitting in a silver crucifix around her neck, laid against the centre of the whole of her top. An earpiece microphone was just visible beneath her bangs. Her hair was in its usual style and her eyes were coated with smoky black eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara, her lips were coated with a shiny red lip-gloss, the colour of ripe red cherries.

The smile on her face was glowing as she looked down at the crowd of people. Her sea blue eyes then landed on Zoey. Her hand extended down to the wildcat as she knelt onto the ball of her foot towards her. Zoey shook her head slightly, a worried flush striking across her face. Although the wolf clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer, a smirk formed on her face. She grasped onto Zoey's wrist gently and hauled her onto the stage, where she was ushered behind the curtains by her other fellow Mew Mews.

* * *

Moments later she was pulled out onto the stage again. Zoey had been dressed in a dark pink corset dress that reached just over halfway down her thighs with a black underskirt and bodice, the top was strapless and pronounced her upper half while the skirt flared out slightly at the hips. On her feet were a pair of black high heel lace-up biker boots that reached below her knees, around her neck was her gold bell tied in place with a dark pink ribbon and on her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. A dark pink diamond jewelled armlet held onto her upper arm and an earpiece microphone beneath her bangs. Around her right upper thigh, over her Mew mark, was a black lace garter. Her eyelids were coated in fine dark pink eye shadow, lined with the barest of black eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were tinged with dark pink lip-gloss.

Zoey slowly walked to Renee's expecting side, her eyes wide like a rabbit in the headlights. The wolf that was her best friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes saying 'don't worry, you'll be fine'. The twenty-two-year-old then turned back to the audience.

"Now that we're all here, let's make some music!" she yelled.

* * *

The tamarind, lorikeet and porpoise then began singing. They knew that they were singing one of Zoey's originals, something they had asked her to show at Corina's birthday sleepover.

_Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

Renee then began to sing on her cue, seeing the recognition of the song in Zoey's eyes.

_I didn't count on this_

_Before my very first kiss_

Zoey then joined in when she saw the wolf look her way, urging her to take the next part.

_This isn't the path we choose_

_But there's so much we could lose_

The two of them then began to sing in unison.

_Team Up! (Team Up!)_

Renee then stepped up, singing over them.

_Are you up for it?_

Zoey then took over, looking over to Elliot. Their contrasting eyes meeting in an intense moment. A smile touched her lips as they stared at each other.

_Put your hand in mine_

_It's a perfect fit_

She then turned back to the audience and joined Renee in unison.

_Team Up! (Team Up!)_

_Coz it's up to us_

The wildcat then performed a solo, Renee standing by, awaiting her cue.

_But it's hard to save the world_

_When you're falling in love_

The other three Mew Mews then took over.

_Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

_If we band together like_

_Birds of a feather_

_We'll be friends forever_

_Going Up, Up, Up!_

_Team Up!_

With Renee and the others singing in the background...

_Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

Zoey took the final part; her eyes were flickering between bright pink and their chocolate colouring.

_It's not too late_

_We can save the day_

_If we collaborate_

_Team Up! (Team Up!)_

_Coz it's up to us_

_But it's hard to save the world_

_It's hard to save the world_

_When you're falling in love_

The girls all then sung together.

_Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

The crowd burst into enormous applause, clapping and screams of excitement surrounded the group of seven as they gathered together for a bow. Zoey's eyes returned to their normal colour.

* * *

Soon the crowd of people dissipated as the sun went down, the cafe staff hadn't changed out of their costumes yet; they were walking back to the cake stall, Renee and Wesley walking hand in hand, Kikki was skipping ahead with Corina and Bridget hurrying behind her, and Zoey and Elliot were walking behind the pack with Elliot's arms wrapped firmly around his girlfriend's waist and hers wrapped over his as though holding them in place.

When they arrived they saw a girl that was a couple of years older than Bridget but a year or two younger than Renee, her hair was light brown and reached the centre of her back, some pieces of it were tied back with a red ribbon. Her eyes were brilliant green, like glowing emeralds, and she was just that bit taller than Bridget. In her hand was one of Bridget's handmade toys. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello, that was a really great performance," she said. Corina immediately stepped forward with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, it seems you enjoyed the toys as well," the lorikeet responded. The girl looked at the toy in her hand and smiled slightly.

"Yes, it's really well-made, it's adorable," she said. Zoey looked at her and gestured to Bridget, while still holding onto Elliot.

"Bridget made them, along with the rest of the toys," she said. The girl then looked at the porpoise.

"You did? You really have a talent," she said.

Bridget was staring at her in shock through the whole exchange, there was something about this girl that was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She then realised who it was.

"Excuse me? Is your name Amelia Littleton?" she asked. The girl tilted her head and smiled.

"Yes, that's me," she answered. The porpoise gasped in excitement.

"Aren't you the famous doll maker?" she cried. This caused Amelia to nod her head and smile. She then spoke again.

"Would you like to come to my workshop tomorrow? I'd really like to see more of your work," she said. The eighteen-year-old smiled.

"I'd love to." Bridget answered.

After all the exchanges were done the Mew Mews and Amelia went in their different directions for home.

* * *

The following morning was crisp with cold; the sun's rays flickered in the sky softly as it attempted to send its ever-present glow throughout the city.

Bridget arrived at Amelia's workshop and found her sitting at a table with various fabrics strewn in front of her. She smiled up at the girl and gestured to a seat beside her.

The previous night Bridget had drawn out a design so she knew what she was going to make. Immediately she went for the baby blue fabric and began to work.

The two girls were laughing and joking as the porpoise worked on her fabulous doll, the stitching was well-done and the design was glorious.

When it was finished it practically glowed with incredible beauty. It was a baby blue porpoise, a similar style to her Mew form, although it had a tail instead of legs. There was a light pink bodice that curled down like fins with a red jewel at the chest and white antenna curving down in the shape of a heart. The sea blue eyes were staring back at them in an almost mystical way. Bridget smiled at her masterpiece and turned to Amelia.

"Thank you, I had an amazing time," she said softly. The doll maker smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "You know, there's an exhibition coming up and I hope you don't mind, but I submitted an entry form for your doll, it's going to be shown there tomorrow."

The girl looked at her in surprise, her expression then changed into one of happiness.

"I'm more than happy with that." Bridget said as she turned to make her way out.

"I'll drop it off for you!" Amelia called as she exited the room. They then bid their farewells and Bridget disappeared out the room.

* * *

The following afternoon the Mew Mew team went to the doll exhibition, all of them filled with excitement as they waited to see Bridget's heartfelt creation.

They split up into designated groups and started exploring the room of doll wonderment. Kikki led the way with Corina and Bridget following quickly behind her, making sure that nothing happened to her. Wesley and Renee went in another direction, holding hands and barely looking at the exhibits, rather at their partner. And Zoey and Elliot looked at all the exhibits hoping to find Bridget's doll, the wildcat had seen her friend's sketches and knew what it looked like.

Finally she found it.

With Elliot's arm wrapped around her waist she stared at the doll, for some reason she felt she could see a sadness within its sapphire eyes.

Amelia was standing behind the doll, signing autographs for people who wanted it. Soon Bridget and the others gathered around it. Kikki was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's so pretty! It's awesome, Bridget!" she cried happily. Zoey looked at the name plate beside the doll while the group were talking and complimenting Bridget, she turned to her friends and pointed at it. Instead of saying 'Bridget Verdant' it said 'Amelia Littleton'.

Immediately seeing this Renee called for Amelia's attention and she walked over to look at them over the table.

"Excuse me? This is Bridget's doll, why hasn't it got her name on it?" she asked. Amelia slammed her hand onto the table's surface beside the doll and looked at them. Zoey saw her eyes had darkened from emerald to dirty moss; they glinted smugly as she looked the group up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is my creation. So if you don't mind, I would be happy if you kept your ridiculous accusations to yourself. Be on your way and enjoy the exhibition," she said as she turned away from them.

* * *

Zoey walked away as Renee, Corina and Kikki leapt into arguing with Amelia with Bridget close to tears beside them and Wesley standing silently with a concerned look on his face and his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

The wildcat stood in the exhibition's empty corridor, her head resting against the wall as she gazed off into space.

Elliot came out to check on her and stood in front of her, his hands pressed lightly against her waist; his girlfriend snapped out of her trance and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, inclining his head so that they were staring eye to eye. The fifteen-year-old then spoke.

"Are you okay, Zoey? Why did you leave the room?"

Zoey sighed softly as she cast her eyes downwards and pressed her forehead into his chest.

"I kind of feel that what happened in there is my fault," she answered. Elliot tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?"

The girl looked up at him again.

"I told her to have more confidence in herself, to fight to make her dreams come true. She followed it and look what's happened. It really is my fault," she said.

Elliot stroked her hair comfortingly, his bright crystal blue eyes glowing with love. He then placed his hands gently on both sides of her face.

"It was never your fault, if there's anyone to blame for this, it's Amelia; she brought this upon herself by doing what she did. So don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault," he said.

Zoey smiled slightly at his words and placed her hands on the sides of his face. They drew closer together so that their foreheads touched. Their lips crashed against one another passionately. Their hands moved from the others' faces, Elliot's moved to tracing up and down her torso while Zoey's were clutching the back of his shirt tightly, her knee rested against the side of his waist as he held beneath it. Their tongues danced in each others' mouths as their kisses burned with the love they felt for the other.

* * *

Meanwhile when the other Mew Mews had finished arguing with Amelia the doll maker left the room through another door, she walked down the barren corridor with a confident swagger in her step. She felt on top of the world, although there was the slightest sliver of guilt within her, but all she could do was brush it off like it was nothing.

Just then an ice cold wind swept through the hallway, it whipped Amelia's skirt up and she tried to keep it down. When it stopped she smoothed it out and continued to walk. A voice broke through the silence.

"You really shouldn't steal other people's work, people will find out what you've done as quickly as you did it."

The woman turned around rapidly and towards the origin of the voice, tremors of fear running down her spine as she searched. Finally she spotted the owner and her fear burst out at full force. It was Dren.

"Who are you?" she cried. The alien prince flew towards her, cornering her against the wall. She slid to the floor, shivering in fear. He moved his hand towards her, it was ready to grab onto something precious.

"I'm the person who's going to use your corrupt spirit for my plans," he said as he pulled her spirit out of her body. She slumped against the wall, lifeless. Dren looked at the glowing soul in his hand; he produced an orange crystal from his pocket and joined it with the soul.

"Fusion!" he muttered. "Soon you will know who you are, dear princess."

* * *

Zoey and Elliot finally stopped their romantic exchange and stared at each other lovingly.

Just then a scream erupted from the exhibition room. They removed themselves from each other and ran back into the room.

People were running out and screaming for their lives as they desperately escaped from the room. The only people remaining in the room were the Mew Mews and Wesley. They were all staring at something in the centre of the room, the girls poised for their transformations. The wildcat moved her eyes to what they were staring at and felt them widen at the sight.

In the centre of the room stood what looked like a cross between a human and a spider. Eight spider legs stuck out of their back and their clawed black hands were just about ready to shoot at them with their ammunition. Zoey looked over to Elliot.

"Elliot, you and Wesley go out to the hallway, be careful, okay?" she said as she brushed a kiss against his cheek. Elliot nodded his head and squeezed her shoulder gently. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, telling her to be careful; he and Wesley then left the room.

Zoey turned to her friends and nodded her head; they knew what they had to do. With their power pendants at the ready they cried in unison.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!"

* * *

They transformed into their Mew forms and leapt at the spider predasite, their weapons out and ready for the attack. They scratched, punched and kicked at the predasite; their hits met their target but it remained unfazed, a wicked smirk on its humanoid face, red eyes glinting sneakily, as though they had a cunning plan in motion.

Just then the spider fired tangles of web from her hands, trapping the Mew Mews within its silk threads. They couldn't move their hands so they couldn't use their weapons. A loud laughter boomed over their struggles. The wildcat turned to the sound and saw Dren, his amber eyes glinted when they met her bright pink ones. He floated effortlessly towards her and leant back in the air, enjoying her vulnerable state.

"Like my predasite, kitten? It should be more of a challenge for you," he said. The girl gave an annoyed growl, flirting and toying with her, he annoyed her to no end. She drew her claws and began to subtly saw against her binds, her eyes still on the alien prince.

"It doesn't matter how tough the predasite is, we'll still kick its butt," she said evenly. He merely smirked at her retort.

"Feisty as usual, but you're..." he started.

Although he never finished the sentence as Zoey broke free from her restraints and lashed out at him, giving him the signal to stay away.

She then ran at the predasite, her Rose Bell out and striking at it violently; the wildcat avoided all the creature's strikes and landed blows on it. She was clearly winning.

* * *

Just then the predasite held her arms behind her back, holding them by the wrists with its spider legs, and pressed her back against its front. It violently gripped her shoulder and pushed her head to one side, extending the area between the shoulder and head, its eyes trained on her soft neck.

In seconds its fangs were in her neck.

Zoey bit her lip, refusing to cry out in pain. Instead she kicked it in the stomach, causing the fangs to come out of her neck. Blood seeped from her wound, running down to her shoulder in crimson ribbons. A growl escaped her. She used her claws to free her friends, who immediately attacked the predasite for what it did to their friend. Soon it was on the ground in pain, ready to be destroyed. The wildcat stepped forward, her Rose Bell ready to aim and fire.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as her glowing pink attack destroyed the predasite, leaving Amelia's spirit behind to be taken back to its owner by Minimew.

The five girls turned towards the alien prince, anger flaring from them as they looked at him.

"Not as tough as you said." Zoey said. Dren just laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I got my prize," he said. "Until next time, Mew Mews!"

He then teleported away, leaving the girls to return to their human forms.

* * *

Once back to normal Zoey slid to her knees, her hand clutching her neck; the bite had stopped its bloody mess and was no more than a simple white crescent. Renee knelt beside her and looked over her wound.

"Guys, get Elliot and Wesley, now!" she cried. The other three girls went running out to find the boys.

Elliot came running in with Wesley and the girls close behind him, he immediately knelt down at Zoey's side and ran his finger over the bite mark. He draped her arm over his shoulder and lifted her to her feet. The wildcat gripped onto the front of his shirt in order to keep herself steady as she stood beside him.

Just then Amelia came running in, tears in her eyes; she didn't notice Zoey's battle scar as she looked at the Mew Mew team. Her emerald eyes landed on Bridget.

"Bridget, I'm so sorry for what I did, your design was so unique, so original, I was jealous so I put it down as my own," she said softly. The eighteen-year-old clasped the doll maker's hands gently and smiled at her.

"It's alright, I forgive you," she replied.

Amelia looked relieved, but there were still some inner demons to battle.

"The reason I did it is because I've been running out of original ideas for some time now, losing my place within the business. When I saw your dolls, they were fresh and people really liked them, so I thought maybe your work could inspire me. But it didn't work, I was running out of time so I put the doll down as my own," she explained.

A soft sigh entered the air, causing the woman to look at the originator, Zoey. The girl was smiling softly at her. She tilted her head in confusion, causing the wildcat to speak.

"It's not about being original, or being on top. It's about making people smile because your gift to them has made them happy. Your love for what you do is all that's needed."

Silently Amelia smiled and nodded her head, then walked out the room, all of her guilt disappearing with every step.

Soon enough the Mew Mew team walked out. Kikki, Corina and Bridget leading the way, Renee and Wesley taking the back, and Zoey and Elliot in the middle; the wildcat leaning on her boyfriend for support.

* * *

When they were back at the cafe Zoey was immediately taken to the medical room, Elliot examining the mark on her neck that had already almost healed, the white turning back to pink and merging with the rest of the skin. The fifteen-year-old frowned slightly as he put down the small x-ray machine and took a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. His girlfriend looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"There's a fragment of a crystal in the wound, probably from the predasite, it needs to be removed as soon as possible." Elliot replied. "It's time for everyone to head home. This could get...unpleasant. I'll keep you informed."

With that everyone left the room, leaving Zoey and Elliot alone.

* * *

Zoey extended her neck for him and closed her eyes. Elliot lightly cut into the newly healed bite, letting it bleed slightly and delved in with the tweezers. He kept an eye on the x-ray machine to make sure he was in the right place. Soon he pulled out the crystal fragment; it glowed orange in the light. His girlfriend opened her eyes and looked at him as he put it in a Petri-dish. He then spoke.

"The side-effects will mean you're going to have to stay here for twenty-four hours to make sure it's all out of your system, as it should be, you may be a bit aggressive and experience Cyniclon controlled urges. Other effects should include flashing back to scenes controlled by them at random times, which will last for a few days, give or take, it really depends on how powerful the strain is. Now get some sleep, you need to sleep it off."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left the room.

Zoey lay back in the bed, her heart racing in her chest, she really didn't want to know what the Cyniclons would do to her while they had control of a number of actions over her in the next twenty-four hours, at least while she was awake. Doing the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_And so pain will flow through the princess, doing her best to fight back against the urges that threaten to overcome her so that she will hurt the people she cares about. In less than five months, the moment of truth will come forth._

_

* * *

_

Me: Another chapter! I love writing!

E.A: That's a bit of a cliffy you got there.

Me: I couldn't help myself; I wanted to add the effects of the orange crystal.

E.A: Also, the way you have Zoey and Elliot...

Me: Don't misinterpret! It's not going any further than that! My work is strictly a kiss basis for them.

E.A: But what about...

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Complete Chapter 35 or die!_

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week! And please note that I don't own the song sung here either. That belongs to the English dubbed version of this anime.

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for any prolonged delays in the future.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 35

Me: (Sleeping while typing at the same time)

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: How in the world is she doing that?

(Talking in sleep) Me: Finished the chapter...gotta finish Chapter 36...

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: She's finished Chapter 35 then?

(Rolls over in bed, computer appears to be glued down) Me: Chapter 35 coming up...

Elliot: That's this chapter, right?

(Falls off bed, but still typing) Me: Midnight...finished it last week...

Zoey and Elliot: We apologise for our sleepy author today, now if Sardon and Tarb would be so kind, it's their turn to do the disclaimer.

(Teleports in with Sardon) Tarb: It's about time! We've been waiting for ages!

Zoey: Listen squirt, everyone has a fair share of doing disclaimers here, you need to be patient when you want to do it.

Sardon: Indeed.

Tarb: No fair!

Elliot: By the way Sardon, Princess Mew Mew wanted to thank you for your contributions to the closet of doom. Dren's really suffering in there.

Sardon: My pleasure.

(Talking in sleep) Me: On with disclaimer!

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Talking in sleep) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together...

(Suddenly awakes) Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Five!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 35 A Child's Loneliness

'_Fighting for love will bring life back to a child's happiness'_

Zoey lay tossing and turning in the bed, the clock in the dining area striking midnight; beads of sweat streaked down her face and through her borrowed white hospital gown, thankfully her friends had gone to her house and picked up her school uniform and an extra set of clothes for the following day, as she still had school in the morning.

Even though she was asleep she refused to let herself weep from the strange things she was seeing in her dreams.

* * *

In her dreams she was walking up a spiral staircase of white and pale pink marble, her footsteps clacking against the stone beneath her feet; she looked down at her feet to see a pair of pale pink high heels, Zoey ignored the bizarre footwear and continued to walk.

When she finally reached the top she saw two silhouettes looking from a large balcony, Zoey approached them and stood silently at their sides, she couldn't see their faces, yet she felt as if she knew them.

The burning on the back of her neck was making her feel like she was going to collapse at any given moment.

Just then a bright glowing pink light appeared behind her.

Immediately she ran towards it and tried to grasp hold. As she was about to touch it she woke up, trying to hold in a scream.

* * *

Elliot came down from his room to check she was alright; he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her silently as she slept.

His girlfriend's eyes opened rapidly, making him look into them. They weren't chocolate coloured, they weren't even bright pink; they were blood red with thin slits for pupils.

In that split second she leapt at him, pressed his against the bed. Her canine teeth elongated like her Mew form were glinting in what little light there was.

Her hands were at his throat, slowly getting tighter and tighter.

But Elliot didn't stop her; he just lay there, allowing her claws to sink into his flesh...

* * *

Just then she gasped for air, her eyes turned back to chocolate and her grip released from his neck.

When Zoey realised what she had done she shuffled away, her eyes stinging with tears. Her boyfriend was about to touch her cheek but she backed away, shaking her head.

"Elliot...I nearly hurt you...why didn't you stop me?" she whispered, her voice filled with despair.

Elliot brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his bare chest.

"Because it's not your fault, that's what I meant when the Cyniclon controlled urges and aggression, you couldn't do anything about it," he explained.

Zoey clutched his chest with trembling fingers, she sobbed into it, letting her crystal blue tears run down the muscles of his chest to the top of his white, loose-fitting pyjama bottoms. Her heart hammered in her ribcage as she finally stopped the tears and moved so that she and her boyfriend were staring eye to eye, meeting in an intense moment. Elliot then spoke.

"You know, there is a way to get rid of the side-effects faster."

He slowly reached for the scalpel.

The wildcat nodded her head slightly and tilted her neck for him.

He lightly brushed the sharp edge against her skin and let the smallest amount of blood flow. His lips pressed against the cut and licked it gently, reducing as much pain as possible. Elliot then lifted his head and did the same to his. Zoey watched his blood trickle down his neck; slowly she kissed the wound and licked it down the length.

After that exchange she felt much better, like all the bad energy from the spider predasite's bite had left her when Elliot's blood touched her lips. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you." Zoey whispered into his ear. Elliot pressed his lips gently against her forehead and went back upstairs. The wildcat then went back to sleep.

* * *

In the week that followed Zoey was back to normal, her aggression had stopped and the cut had completely healed by the following morning, Elliot's had as well.

The wildcat sighed happily as she mopped the cafe floor, it was a crisp Friday afternoon and there was only one week left before school would finish for Christmas vacation, frost coated everything as the days became shorter and shorter. Also at the end of shift she and her friends were going out to a restaurant for Wesley's twenty-fifth birthday.

Zoey looked up from her wet floor and looked at her friends, Kikki was performing her circus tricks as usual, Corina was drinking tea and Bridget was counting out the register. Renee wasn't there because she had a photo shoot, but she would be at the dinner out together, she wouldn't miss her boyfriend's birthday after all.

Wesley came out of the kitchen carrying a cake box with a piece of paper on top of it, he approached her and smiled.

"Zoey, we have a birthday cake delivery to this address, could you take it there?" he asked. Zoey nodded her head and took the box and paper. She then turned to the other girls.

"I'll be back in an hour, don't leave without me," she said as she walked out the cafe; her brown and ruby red hair swaying close to the tops of her shoulders.

* * *

Zoey walked down the empty sunset-lit streets, her white apron ruffling in the cold wind as her black trainers tapped against the pavement. She had looked at the address and had seen that it was at a local day centre for children between five and eight; whoever this birthday cake was for, she hoped that they would enjoy it.

A small shiver slivered up her spine as the cold air tickled her porcelain skin, only to be stopped by a black leather jacket slipping itself onto her shoulders.

She turned to the owner and gave a glorious smile. At her side was Elliot.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her boyfriend smiled down at her.

"I had some stuff to do around the city and was on my way back, I saw you coming so I thought I'd help you," he replied.

"Well, let's get going, we've got a delivery of a birthday cake for a children's centre and we don't want to keep them waiting," said Zoey.

They then set off.

* * *

About twenty minutes later they arrived, the couple then walked inside the building, Zoey handed Elliot back his jacket.

Once inside they were swarmed by children crying out in joy at their arrival, a woman walked over and led them out of the throng.

"Sorry about that, they're all really excited about this little party," she said as she gave Zoey the payment. "Here's the money, and thank you so much for the cake."

A girl then walked in, she was about six-years-old with dark purple, almost black hair and dark coffee brown eyes, and she barely reached her waist. The woman knelt down at her side and showed her the cake.

"Look Melina, your birthday cake's here," she said happily. Melina looked at it with a frown on her face; she turned her nose up at it.

"These things are high in calories, aren't they?" she asked. Zoey merely tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" she responded softly.

"I'm going to be just like Renee Roberts!" Melina cried happily. Zoey sighed softly; she was clearly a big fan of the wolf that was her best friend.

"You know, having a healthy body doesn't mean you have to cut out treats altogether, they're alright once in a while. The important thing is to find balance with all foods, along with other stuff like exercise, and even having good relationships with other people," she said. The wildcat then turned towards the woman. "Cafe Mew Mew is always at the service of those who wish for it. Please don't hesitate to contact us if you wish for our services again, we're always happy to help."

She and Elliot then left the building, hand in hand.

* * *

The couple watched through the window as the children laughed happily as they ate the cake, although their attention was diverted to young Melina nearby. She was dressed up in a long red trench coat and black bucket hat, coping poses from the TV beside her. Zoey saw that she was watching a music video with Renee singing her latest song 'Grenade'.

"She really is a big fan of Renee, isn't she?" she said smiling. Elliot looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly, then they turned back into a small frown as he looked at the young girl back inside.

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to associate herself with the other children, like she doesn't have any friends, see?" he said as he pointed to her and the other children. The wildcat looked at what he meant and sighed softly.

"She kind of reminds me of Renee before she joined the team, but still you can't judge something on sight alone," she said quietly. Zoey then grasped his hand gently. "Come on, let's get back to the cafe, we need to be ready for tonight."

The two of them then walked away.

* * *

Back at the cafe Zoey told the girls about what happened, all of them surprised at the idea of meeting who could be a younger version of Renee. Still they couldn't focus on that, they had to get ready to leave for the restaurant and meet up with the purple Mew Mew.

The four of them went to the changing rooms and got themselves dressed in their clothes for the evening, a kind of compromise between casual and formal.

Kikki had slipped into a yellow long-sleeved top with white monkey barrettes holding one side of her fringe and white capris reaching her knees, on her feet her yellow sandals and over the top she wore a white jean jacket. A thin coat of clear lip-gloss touched her smiling lips and dusty yellow eye shadow coated her lids.

Corina had chosen a dark blue off-the-shoulder peasant blouse that's sleeves reached down to her wrists with ruffles matched up with a black jean skirt that's hem was just above her knee and knee high black boots with a slight heel. Her eyelids were covered with smoky blue eye shadow and lashes coated finely with mascara, her lips were tinged with pale pink lip-gloss.

Bridget had opted for a white skirt that went over the knee and its hem decorated with light green flowers, an elbow-length sleeve blouse coloured light green and a pair of white ballet pumps. Over the top was a long white cardigan. Her lips were coated with clear lip-gloss and her eyelids with light green eye shadow paired with lashes thinly coated with mascara.

And Zoey was wearing a pale pink cotton skirt reaching above her knees and a white laced-back tank top with pale pink stained glass roses printed on the hem, pale pink ribbon-tie sandals with wedge heels were on her feet and a pale pink ribbon was tied around her neck with her gold bell glittering brilliantly at her throat. Her eyelids were dusted with skin coloured eye shadow and lashes with fine mascara, her lips were coated with soft pink lip-gloss that was slightly darker than her Mew form eye colour.

When they were dressed they went upstairs to meet up with the boys who came down from upstairs. Elliot was wearing his signature black band around his neck, a pair of tailored black jeans, black boots with a slight heel and a white short-sleeved shirt; while Wesley had chosen a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

Soon enough they were inside Corina's limo and heading to the restaurant.

* * *

Melina was sat on a swing outside the children's centre, the sunset streaming down onto her innocent face, she was waiting to go to the restaurant for her birthday with her parents, yet they still hadn't arrived. Still she knew that the carers at the centre would drop her off there if they couldn't make it and would meet her there instead.

She heaved a gentle sigh as she watched a black limo drive past. It was unusual for something like that to be near there, but she really couldn't say anything as one of the workers was now coming towards her, a sympathetic smile on their face.

"Come on, it's time to go," they said as they held out their hand towards her. Melina grasped her tiny hand onto it gently and allowed the person to hoist her to her feet and be led away to the cars nearby. She was buckled into her seat and was driven off to her birthday dinner.

* * *

Renee was sat at a table in the restaurant, her dark grey skinny jeans hugging her hips and her black high-heeled boots tapping lightly on the floor; she wore a white elbow-length sleeve blouse with a black sweater vest over the top and a short black tie tucked into it, her amethyst hair hanging elegantly to her back as she waited for her friends and boyfriend to arrive.

She looked over to the entrance and saw them approaching, with a wave in their direction they were all seated. Zoey and Wesley at either side of her, Elliot on Zoey's other side and Bridget on Wesley's, Corina was sat beside Elliot and sitting between her and Bridget was Kikki. They chatted and laughed as they waited for their meals to arrive.

Just then Renee's sea blue eye caught sight of a young girl, something about her was vaguely familiar; the purple, almost black hair, the sullen, lonely face, she was sure of it.

Zoey saw where she was looking and saw the waiter approach the little girl, talking to her in what looked like a sympathetic tone. She leant over to whisper to the wolf as the child ran out the room, tears slowly trickling down her face; the others turned to watch in surprise, although Elliot was the only one to recognise the girl.

"That's the little girl I told the others about, her name's Melina, she's a really big fan of yours," she whispered. Renee looked back at the younger girl.

"She kind of reminds me of myself before any of this," she whispered back. She turned to the others and got out of her seat, picking up a handkerchief as she did so. "I'll go and check on her."

Zoey got up as well and spoke.

"I'll help you."

The two of them then went after Melina.

* * *

Melina leant with her arms leant against a tree, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks as she cried gently into the brown bark, heart hammering against her ribcage.

She had caused a scene in the restaurant but she didn't care, she was far too upset that her parents weren't there to celebrate with her on her special day.

Just then she heard a pair of footsteps, padding softly on the grass with a predator-like elegance. There was a second pair but they were so quiet, so silent, they sounded like they were walking on air. Melina turned towards it and felt surprise run through her at the sight. Before her stood Renee, along with someone hidden in the shadows, but the girl's attention was all focused upon her idol.

"Renee Roberts..." she whispered in awe. The woman smiled down at her as she knelt down to her level on the balls of her feet.

"Hi Melina, what's the matter?"

Melina wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up at her.

"My parents promised me that they would come here for my birthday, but they're not here, they don't love me," she said softly.

Renee handed her the handkerchief in her hand, a soothing smile on her face.

"Here, dry your eyes. And just because your parents aren't here, doesn't mean they don't love you. They love a million times more than anything else in the world, so don't ever doubt that."

The little girl took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes lightly; she then held it tightly as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Thank you," she whispered. "What are you doing here Renee?"

The woman smiled brightly, her face glowing in the darkness.

"I'm celebrating a friend's birthday with my friends," she said as she turned to the person hidden in the shadows, still smiling as she looked at them. "Isn't that right, Zoey?"

Zoey stepped out of the darkness of the trees above her, her chocolate eyes glittering brighter than the stars as she smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, it's really great fun, we hardly go out together like this," she said. Melina's eyes widened when she saw her, she recognised her from earlier, when she was delivering the cake; a small finger pointed at the wildcat.

"Why is she with you?" she asked, clutching the handkerchief tightly in her hand. Renee got to her feet and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She then spoke.

"She's my best friend of course. Before I met her and the others I was distant from everyone, the only people I talked with were the people I was working with, I didn't socialise with anyone for myself. I was losing touch with everything that's really important and I didn't even realise it. When Zoey came along with her friends, she made me see what I was missing; everyone who wanted to get close to me was losing faith in whether they could believe in me. But she never stopped. She never stopped believing that I would break out and be who I am now."

Melina stared at her idol wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Everything she thought that was important was just another thing. The most important thing is the people you care about. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Zoey speaking.

"Would you like to join us? It's your birthday too, right?"

The girl rapidly nodded her head and smiled up at the two girls, she then quickly followed the two girls back inside.

* * *

Once inside Melina was introduced to the others and a seat was taken beside Renee with Zoey on her other side, they laughed and talked, like they weren't even strangers. They chinked their glasses together in celebration.

"Happy Birthday Wesley and Melina!" they cried.

"Here's wishing that you'll have the best year yet." Zoey said as her eyes glittered, making them look bright pink in the light.

The laughing and celebration then continued.

Zoey noticed that there was sadness in Elliot's eyes; she had felt him become distant over the past week. Although somehow she knew that she would find out soon enough.

* * *

That night Melina lay asleep in bed, her hand clasped on her gift from Renee, a peaceful smile graced her face as her dark lashes fluttered slightly as little breaths moved her chest up and down.

Her parents looked at their sleeping daughter through her open bedroom door; they then looked at the object in the man's hand.

"Do you think she'll like it?" the woman asked. Her husband nodded.

"I got this in England; it was really beautiful so I bought. So I'm sure she'll love it," he replied.

From outside the window Dren was watching with a smirk on his face, Sardon had told him that there was a potential Blue Aqua, he just had to find a way of taking it from their grasp before the Mew Mews found out about it.

With a plan formed in his mind the alien prince teleported away.

* * *

The following morning Melina awoke to meet her parents sitting at the kitchen table, both of them with apologetic looks on their faces.

She walked up to her parents and looked up at them with almost empty eyes, her hand gripped tightly on the handkerchief from Renee. Her father got to his feet, his wife doing the same.

"Sweetheart, we're sorry we didn't make it to dinner last night. But we did get you your birthday present. So here, happy belated birthday."

He tied the necklace around his daughter's neck, its light blue gem glittering gently against her chest. A smile formed on the little girl's lips. She rushed up and hugged her parents tightly around their legs, seeing as she was only little. The mother stroked her dark hair lightly.

"And we'll be at the children's centre's picnic this afternoon. We'll see you at three, okay?"

Melina nodded her head and smiled in their knees, Renee's words were right, they did love her.

* * *

That afternoon at a forest near a river the picnic was taking place, all the children's parents were there and playing with their children, their laughter echoing through the trees as they played their innocent games.

That is all parents, apart from Melina's. The young girl was sat beneath a tree with her knees against her chest, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She had been waiting for nearly an hour for her parents to arrive, yet they still hadn't shown up. A feeling of sadness washed over her, alongside a mixture of anger that they had failed her again.

With a resolution in her mind she got to her feet and walked into the forest, the caring staff not noticing a thing.

* * *

Zoey and the rest of the girls were out delivering food for a picnic out in a forest not far from a river, they had received a call from the children's centre again asking for a large picnic. They were more than happy to make the delivery; it was for young children after all.

When they arrived the carers were running around frantically, searching desperately for something, or someone. The wildcat walked up to the woman she had met from yesterday.

"We've brought the food you asked for, but what's going on?" she asked.

"Melina's missing, she must have slipped away while our backs were turned," the woman cried out. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki came up behind their leader, worry clearly written on their faces. The wolf was first to grasp hold of the situation.

"Here, take the food and keep an eye on the rest of the children, we'll go look for her."

The carer nodded her head and took the food from the girls.

The Mew Mews then walked away from the woman and gathered together.

"Okay, Renee and I will search along the river, Bridget, you take Corina and Kikki and search the forest, Melina can't have gotten far," said Zoey. They nodded their heads in agreement and went off in their groups to search of the little girl.

* * *

Melina was walking down the river bank, watching the sapphire blue water run rapidly beside her, occasionally splashing up at her when it hit a rock in its path. Her hand gripped around the necklace around her neck and the other on the small handkerchief. Tears violently pricked her eyes, her parents weren't there yet again; they had failed to show up.

An ice cold wind blew across the bank and tugged her skirt.

Finally she stopped walking and looked about her.

"Where is everyone? Am I lost? I have to get back!" she said to herself.

She then broke into a run, almost immediately falling on a stone and landing on the ground. The handkerchief blew out of her grip and, by pure chance, fell in the river and started drifting down it. Melina looked and saw the purple fabric, her eyes widening in fear.

"Oh no! Renee's handkerchief!" she cried. She then went chasing after it down the stream. The icy cold wind was rapidly following behind her.

After a while of chasing the handkerchief Melina realised that she wasn't getting any closer, in fact it was getting further and further away. With pants escaping her rapidly from her running as she ground to a halt, sadness filled her.

"How am I ever going to get it back?" she asked herself.

"Young Lady, what are you doing out here?" someone asked. She turned towards the owner of the voice and saw Dren, although she didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Dren," he answered feigning concern. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I got lost and then dropped a very precious handkerchief into the stream." Melina answered as she pointed in the direction of the lost object.

"That's terrible. Would you like me to help?" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but in exchange, you must give me that beautiful pendant of yours."

Melina clutched tightly onto the pendant and took a fearful step away from the person before her.

"No! My parents gave this to me for my birthday!" she cried. Dren shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Then it can't be helped. You won't get your handkerchief back and you're not going home, so you'll never see your mother and father again."

Tears started to fall from Melina's eyes as she clutched her present tightly.

"No way!"

* * *

Renee and Zoey were walking down the riverside, constantly searching for Melina, a feeling of concern flowed through their bodies as they looked behind every tree and in every bush, yet they turned up nothing. The wildcat then spotted something purple floating down the river.

"Renee, look," she said as she pointed at the thing. Her friend knelt down and fished it out of the water. Her sea blue eyes widened at the sight.

"This is the handkerchief I gave Melina last night," she said.

Realisation hit them; there was something dangerously wrong, she would never drop something as precious to her as a gift from her idol.

"Melina!" they called out in unison as they took off running up to riverbank.

* * *

Melina was still crying while Dren merely watched her with a smug look on his face.

"That's too bad, if you handed me that pendant I would have sent you back to your parents," he said. The little girl looked up at him through her tears.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really."

She looked down at her pendant and frowned sadly.

"I understand, I'll give it to you," she said as she untied the necklace from around her neck and was about to give it to him. Dren smiled evilly, he had gotten his prize.

"Thank you, there's a good girl," he said as he extended his hand to grab onto the jewellery.

"Hold it right there!" someone yelled.

The two beings turned towards the owner and felt their eyes widen at the sight. Zoey and Renee were standing on the other side of the river.

"Just what are you doing to that girl!" Renee yelled aggressively. A smile spread slowly across Melina's face.

"Renee!" she cried joyfully, happy that her idol was there.

Zoey then stepped forward, getting dangerously close to going into the water.

"Dren, get away from her!" she yelled.

Immediately the alien prince snatched the necklace from the little girl's hand, causing Melina to struggle against his one hand pushing her away as she tried to get the pendant back. With an almighty push he shoved her away and made her fall to the ground, sending her unconscious. Instinct took over the two girls as they stared at him with anger glowing in their eyes.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison as their transformations took hold.

Their transformations sent them propelling over to the other side of the river. Zoey stood with her bright pink eyes glowing brighter than ever before. Renee rushed over to the sleeping Melina's side and held her gently in her arms, paying no heed to the banter now playing between the wildcat and the alien.

"So I'm guessing that your boyfriend is still alive, if you're so angry," he said mockingly. Zoey gave a soft growl.

"I would never allow you or anything you control to hurt Elliot, including me. I would rather die than do such a thing."

Just then Sardon and Tarb appeared, the younger of the two smiling, making him look almost innocent.

"Did you find it, your Highness?" he asked. Dren lifted up the prize with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I have, although not everything is going as smoothly, isn't that right, Zoey?"

Her Rose Bell flashed into her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so give that necklace back right now!" she cried.

Dren smirked cruelly and dangled the necklace from its chain with his finger, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum.

"Come and get it, my dear Mew Mew, come and get it."

Zoey ran towards him, sprinting faster than the wind swirling around her. Although there was a slight hitch in her plan, as Sardon sent an attack towards her.

"Aerial Tempest!" he yelled as he shot yellow lightning bolts from his fan. Then Tarb sent some infusers into the ground beneath her feet, causing vines to coil around her body and bind her where she stood.

Dren turned back to the necklace and looked it over with his amber slit eyes. A mixture of a groan and a growl escaped him as a long scowl spread across his face. He threw the pendant to the ground.

"Nothing, not even the slightest bit of Blue Aqua, it's just a worthless trinket," he said as he turned to his servants. "Go back to base; there are some things I want to deal with here."

Sardon and Tarb gave slight bows to the prince and teleported away.

* * *

Renee sat beside the unconscious Melina, her eyes on the pendant lying carelessly on the ground, her fists were clenched and her teeth gritted.

"Unforgiveable." The wolf muttered angrily as she stared at Dren's back, while he approached her best friend. Silently she got to her feet and drew out her whip.

"Whip Inferno!" she yelled as she lashed out with the glowing purple ribbons. The alien prince heard her yell and dodged the attack, but didn't think to get Zoey away from it as well. The wolf's attack had destroyed the binds, leaving the wildcat free to attack the one she so hated with a vengeance.

Moments later Bridget, Corina and Kikki arrived, feeling that their friends were in trouble thanks to their Mew instincts; fully transformed and ready for battle they were surprised at the sight they saw.

Before them was Renee lashing out and giving Dren an extremely painful punch to the face while Zoey was watching at the side with Melina asleep in her arms, she was clearly enjoying the alien's suffering under the hands of the wolf. Dren gave an irritated growl.

"I'm out of here," he said as he teleported away, holding up his trousers that were slipping slightly off his waist.

* * *

The three Mew Mews dashed to Renee's sides and looked at her worriedly, wondering what made her go berserk. Corina was the first to step up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

A growl emanated from the purple Mew.

"I hate it when people attack innocent children, it's unacceptable!"

Just then Zoey got to her feet, holding Melina caringly in her arms.

"Don't worry, he won't be doing anything like that again, I'm sure of it. He's only looking for Blue Aqua and the princess now anyway."

She carefully passed the sleeping child to the oldest Mew Mew. The five of them then returned to their human forms.

* * *

"Melina...Melina..." Renee whispered softly. Slowly the little girl opened her large brown eyes, only to be staring up at her idol.

"Renee," she said as she was lowered to her feet. Zoey stood in the background with a small smile on her face as she watched the two girls, both so similar yet so different.

"Zoey and I got your pendant back for you." Renee said as she pointed at the necklace. Melina smiled broadly at the sight.

"Wow! Thank you!" she cried.

The wolf then handed her the purple handkerchief.

"And we managed to get this back for you too."

The young girl gave a sweet smile.

"Thank you, you got me back the two most precious things to me. When Mama and Papa aren't around, I won't be lonely, I'll be strong, just like Renee," she said.

Just then there were yells coming from behind them, growing louder and louder as they got closer.

"Melina! Melina!" they were shouting.

In the distance was a pair of running figures, Melina's parents. Melina immediately ran towards them and was engulfed in a large hug.

* * *

Zoey placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder as she watched the family reunion.

"It looks like those parents won't be leaving her by herself again," she said.

Renee turned towards the fourteen-year-old and saw the smile on her face.

A wave of sadness washed over her when she realised what the sight could be like for never knew her parents, so she never had the chance to be with them like that.

She placed a hand on the wildcat's shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine," she said. Their fellow Mew Mews approached them from behind, joining them in unity as they watched the happy family walk away down the riverbank, the parents holding their daughter's hands. It was a truly beautiful sight.

* * *

_So the princess has been healed, although not all is as it seems. With the time of reckoning drawing ever closer, the test of strength will come forward and claim that of which it seeks. Only the love of the princess for her prince will save that of the people she cares about. Within four and a half months, the revelation will come forth._

* * *

Me: Oh no...

E.A: What's up with you?

Me: I've run out of completed chapters...

E.A: What! But that means you might not have a chapter up next week!

Me: I know! But even I'm not that fast a writer!

E.A: So this is probably where the prolonged waiting for chapters begins?

Me: I think so; unless I can finish the chapter I'm working on by next week.

E.A: I wouldn't count on anything then.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Write, write, write!_

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next week!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming after this chapter.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

Me: And Princess Mew Mew is back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Who are you?

(Falls over anime style) Me: I've only been gone two weeks!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: You missed last week.

(Gets up again) Me: I was working hard on this chapter! You're lucky it was finished this week!

Zoey: Fair enough. And you seem to be better from your sleeping spell last time.

(Sweatdrops) Me: Yeah...my bad...Anyway, it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

(Rolls eyes) Elliot: So you're back to us again?

Me: Come on! I believe in sharing it out.

Zoey: How generous of you.

Me: You're welcome! On with disclaimer!

Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi. (Disappear back into box)

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Six!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and flashbacks

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 36 Elliot's Secret

'_Finding out truths will bring people closer'_

A soft ringing echoed throughout the almost empty bedroom, an alarm clock was going off with the figures '07:00' flashing sea foam green against a black background within a casing of sliver and grey. A rustling could be heard beneath a set of soft plain off-white covers.

Elliot moved his barely tanned hand out from beneath them and ran his fingers over the surfaces of his overhead shelves to shut off the alarm. With the off button pressed the now-awake sleeper slowly climbed out of the bed, revealing himself. His white pyjama bottoms hung at his waist as he walked groggily to the balcony window and opened the wide curtains, letting the light of the sunrise stream through the glass. A slight smile appeared on his face as his sleep-ridden eyes turned back into the now-lit room. He then walked off to the bathroom across the hallway.

Having stepped into the shower he let the warm water soak his entire body, scrubbing his hair through with shampoo and bubbles falling to the tiled floor as they were washed away. The water awoke him from his state of grogginess. Elliot climbed out of the shower when he was done and wrapped a small white towel around his waist. He then returned to his room, moisture dripping from his sunlight blond hair.

When he was back in his room the fifteen-year-old picked a photo frame, a plain wood edge surrounding the picture within it.

Staring back at him was a man with black hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes, all of it paired with a white lab coat and wire-rimmed glasses. Beside him was a boy of barely twenty, his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail that reached his shoulders and winter grey eyes matched with pale skin and a smile on his young face. On the man's other side was a woman with long blonde hair reaching her waist and bright crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a white sun-dress that blended beautifully with her pale skin. Her hands were rested upon the shoulders of a ten-year-old boy with hair and eyes matching the woman and skin several shades lighter than the older man.

All of them were smiling happily in a large garden with perfectly cut trees lining the background.

Elliot's eyes glowed bright crystal blue; they were filled with a soft sadness.

"Five years already," he whispered, thinking back to the day it happened.

* * *

_Fire blazed around the mansion, searing and scorching the air around it into an amber glow, smoke pluming up into the sky and turning it black. Ten-year-old Elliot ran up to the burning blazes and stood there in shock at what was happening._

* * *

He looked out the window. An early Friday morning glow swirled through the sky as the winter morning slowly begun to light the sky. It was the final day of school before winter vacation.

* * *

Just then there was a loud thudding coming up the stairs, the sound of running footsteps; they were coming faster and faster towards his bedroom. The door swung open violently and revealed who the person was.

Zoey stood in the doorway, her hand gently clasped onto the strap of her book bag and her uniform clung to her body to make her softly slight curves more defined, her chocolate eyes glowing in the light.

"Elliot, I wanted to..." she began, but then she stopped when she saw her handsome boyfriend, wearing nothing but a white towel that barely covered the tops of his thighs. "...talk to you..."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she immediately covered her eyes with her hands, but not before throwing several items of random clothing towards him.

"Gah! Pervert! Pervert!" she cried.

Elliot took a few steps towards her with a pair of boxers covering his face, like they were stuck to it. He quickly ripped them away from his face and stood face to face with the fourteen-year-old girl.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled, clearly embarrassed about having a girl in his room when he is in such a state, even if said girl was his girlfriend. Hurriedly he put on a dark red bathrobe and tied the belt tightly, then dropped the towel he was wearing on the bed.

"Now, what is it you wanted?" he asked.

Zoey removed her hands from her eyes and looked at her boyfriend, she breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he was now more covered.

"Erm...yeah...I wanted to ask you about something..." she said as she tried to think of what she had meant to ask. She then remembered what it was. "I wanted to ask you if you were alright, you've been kind of distant lately, kind of sad. Are you okay?"

Elliot sighed softly and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers, then toyed with a few of her brown and ruby red bangs.

"I'll tell you what's up another time. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't expect you to come up and see me like this."

His girlfriend brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it lovingly, stepping closer to him.

"And I'm sorry I just barged in without warning, this is your room so it's your privacy. And I'm sorry I called you a pervert."

The fifteen-year-old couldn't help but laugh at those last words.

"It's fine. You know, if you wanted to see me like this, all you had to do was ask, and maybe if you..." he said, a slightly seductive tone beneath his obviously suggesting words.

They caused the wildcat's cheeks to turn an even brighter pink.

"You know neither of us are old enough for that!" she cried. Zoey calmed herself before she spoke again. "Are you going to get ready for school?"

Elliot shook his head.

"No, I've got some stuff to do, so Wesley's sorted out an absence. So I'm afraid I can't walk with you to school, in case anyone spots me, and I can't pick you up either. I'll see you this afternoon, okay? I love you, Zoey," he said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Zoey in turn kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"See you this afternoon, I love you too, Elliot," she whispered. She then disappeared through the door.

* * *

Elliot slipped into his customary clothing of a deep red band around his neck, a black no-sleeved leather muscle shirt with two straps attached that fell off his subtly broad shoulders, white tailored skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots with a slight heel. It was his signature outfit and he almost always wore it while he was downstairs in the cafe.

After he was dressed and dried off he looked out the window to see his beautiful girlfriend walking away, an innocent smile on her face. He glanced at his clock and saw the time, '07:30'. Quickly he headed out the room.

* * *

Zoey walked down the street, her near-shoulder-length hair swaying gently in the cool December breeze; with her book bag bouncing gently at her thigh she stared up at the aquamarine sky, watching the white clouds float past the sun glaring lightly down upon the city.

Just then her wildcat hearing picked up something, a creature howling in fear. Quickly she whipped her head towards the source and instinctively started running towards it, the thoughts of going to school now a distant and meaningless idea.

In mere moments she let a bright pink light consume her and felt her black cat ears replace her human ones, her black cattail emerging from beneath her grey skirt.

Soon enough she was a little black cat with her red ribbon and gold bell tied around her furry black neck.

Running as quick as lightning she dashed into an alleyway. Zoey looked about her with her bright pink eyes and spotted the sound of distress. A small light brown dog was quivering in front of a large Siberian husky, its teeth bared aggressively.

Immediately the wildcat stood between the two canines, angry hisses escaping her throat.

"That's enough! Why don't you leave her alone?" she yelled. The husky growled.

"Why don't you go and chase a mouse, you annoying cat!" it barked angrily. An idea then seemed to form in its head. "Actually, it's been a while since there's been a cat around here. I might as well enjoy it."

The other dog had by then ran away, seeing an opportunity to escape during the common enemies' banter. Zoey was slowly backed against the wall behind her; there was no escape as the large dog loomed over her, licking its lips in triumph.

"Say bye-bye, little kitty!"

The wildcat closed her eyes and waited for pain.

* * *

Yet it never came, instead she heard a yowl of pain, it echoed violently in her sensitive ears.

Zoey opened her eyes and saw a flash of pale purple and green. Her eyes then glanced at the husky. There were two long red sets of scratches, thoroughly bleeding. The dog whimpered and ran away.

The wildcat looked to her saviour and saw Alex standing before her, his crystal blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley.

"Are you alright, Zoey?" he asked. A smile spread slowly across her face.

"Alex, you saved me again!" she cried happily.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before he comes back!" he ordered. Quickly she nodded her head and the two cats ran off, faster than the wind.

* * *

Soon enough they were on the viewpoint over the park, only a ten minute walk away from Zoey's school, Zoey looked at the grey cat beside her, barely panting from their mad-dash away from their natural enemy.

"I think we're safe, thank you for helping me," she said softly. Alex merely nodded his head and begun to walk away.

"No problem, although you really need to think before you act, it's not as easy to help animals when you're smaller," he said emotionlessly. The wildcat tilted her head slightly, confused at his words.

"Sorry, I'm just afraid of losing the people I care about, no one deserves to get hurt," she whispered.

In a flash of bright pink light she returned to her human form.

Zoey watched as the pale purple cat padded away, his dark purple ended tail swishing slightly behind him, the crooked end even more evident than before, and his matching ears were perked up.

An idea flashed in her head, she thought that surely her saviour deserved a reward for him protecting her, as she hadn't had the chance to thank him the last time. Slowly she reached for the green bandana around Alex's neck. Zoey held it firmly in her fingers as she picked him up.

"You know, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me two months ago. So I think you deserve a reward for helping me, I'll take you home and get you some milk," she said, a happy and innocent smile was glittering on her face.

Alex struggled against her arms that held onto him so gently, frantic urgency glowing in his eyes as he glanced up at the pink Mew Mew.

Just then a pained expression fell across the grey cat's face. He spoke in the softest of whispers.

"_It's at its limit."_

* * *

The barest flicker of bright crystal blue light then began to erupt from his tiny body. The light grew and grew, getting brighter and brighter with every passing second; Zoey felt Alex's shape changing in her arms.

Soon enough the force of the changing cat sent the wildcat falling to the ground, her book bag skittered to the side as she lay on her back, all she could do was watch in shock and amazement at what was happening before her.

Alex was floating in the air, completely consumed in bright crystal blue light. His legs were getting longer, the back ones had their feet nearly touching the ground, and his front ones becoming arms and earning thumbs for each hand. His crooked ended tail fed up into his body, which had straightened up into a more human posture. His cat ears shrinking and losing their fur, replaced by human ones. Finally his face changing into a handsome human face, sunlight blond hair flashed powerfully in the light. He slowly floated down and knelt on the ground, hands resting on the ground both sides of Zoey's head and knees close to touching her waist.

The wildcat felt her chocolate eyes widen at the sight that knelt over her, her heart racing violently as she noticed the compromising position they were in, recognising the human instantly.

"I'm out of time," they whispered.

She stammered the person's name.

"E-E-E-Elliot!"

* * *

Elliot was knelt over her, practically on top of her. His bright crystal blue eyes were closed and his hair was hanging over his face, dusting the girl's pale face. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into hers.

"Hey, you doing good?" he asked casually as he got off of her. A slight smile was on his face. It then turned serious. "Well, 'that's' what's up with me. I can't do much now that you've found out."

He then silently walked away.

Zoey slowly moved herself into a sitting position, her hand placed over her heart and her eyes glittering in amazement as she watched her boyfriend walk away. The only thought running through her mind were four simple words, 'No way, Elliot's... Alex!'

* * *

The school day went by in a complete blur, the wildcat merely stared either out of the window or up at the ceiling, completely unhearing of Megan and Mimi's whispers.

"Zoey, Zoey, are you okay?" Megan would whisper from in front of her.

When the teacher wasn't looking the two girls would wave their hands in front of their friend's face, but still they would get no response whatsoever.

By the time free period came Zoey absentmindedly walked up to her usual place on the rooftop and stared up at the blue sky, her back leant against the metal fencing, she kept asking herself one question.

"Why? Elliot is Alex?"

* * *

By the time she had started work at the cafe, she was still in her trance-like state, barely registering what was happening around her. Zoey simply stood behind Corina as she drank her usual afternoon tea instead of serving the customers.

Bridget was busy rushing around with all the orders, tripping over everything and nearly dropping just as much, while Kikki was performing her tricks on her circus ball, and still serving customers at the same time. The lorikeet looked over to her friend and got to her feet.

"Zoey, why are you spacing out? Come on, you have to go and help, remember?" she said.

But Zoey wasn't listening; she just walked past her muttering to herself.

"Why's Elliot..."

Slowly she walked down one of the cafe's hallways, when one of the doors opened. Walking out of it was Elliot. Their eyes met in a single moment, Zoey blushed violently as they looked at each other in silence, her mind thinking back to the time they had met and when he had saved her. Her blush only deepened when he spoke to her in a casual tone.

"Hey, you working hard?"

He then walked away, his hands in his white pockets, as though that morning had never happened.

The wildcat stared down at the floor, a soft frown set on her face and her eyelids drooped slightly, causing her long eyelashes to cover her eyes beside her brown and ruby red bangs.

"If I keep going on like this, I won't be able to look him in the eye again," she whispered to herself. Zoey was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the set of footsteps coming up behind her.

"Zoey, Zoey?" the person called softly.

She was quickly brought out of her trance and turned around towards the owner of the voice, Wesley stood there with a kind smile on his face and his winter grey eyes glittering with understanding. He gestured for her to follow him, and so she did.

* * *

Wesley led her into the basement where he poured her a cup of tea as she sat at the basement's table. He took a seat opposite her and smiled slightly; Zoey nodded her head as a thank you and held the cup gently in her hands.

"Wesley, umm..." she began.

"Is Elliot the reason why your smile has almost disappeared?" he asked. The wildcat bit her lip silently. He then continued. "I heard you saw him...as a cat...I'm sorry for hiding it from you, but he wouldn't let me tell anyone. But please understand; he didn't want you to get worried about him."

Zoey's eyes glittered softly as she stared down at the boiling brown liquid in front of her.

"I understand, but...I want to know why," she whispered gently. Wesley nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he sighed. He then began the story.

* * *

"It happened five years ago, I was working as an assistant to Dr Edward Grant...Elliot's father. He was a famous scientist and archaeologist. But when he discovered something during an archaeological dig, his main project was researching into a new unidentified species..."

* * *

"_I see, Elliot mentioned that." Edward said softly as he stared at a stone tablet._

_A demonic creature was etched into it, in the corner was a small five-pointed crown held in a girl's hand, the rest of the image had been cut off at the person's wrist._

"_Yes. He was reading your research log, like he was searching for something. Though he did say that he wanted to follow in your footsteps and become a scientist," said a twenty-year-old Wesley; his ponytail only up to his shoulders._

_The scientist nodded his head._

"_Although unlike me he is a true genius, his IQ is over 180. I'm guessing that he was searching for something that may help him remember the first year of his life."_

_The young assistant looked at him in surprise._

"_But people don't have any memories of their lives before they're three!" he exclaimed._

"_Yes, but as I said, his intelligence exceeds many, so he has a gift for remembering everything in his life. Still...he could do anything he wants to...so I don't want him to become like me." Edward said as he walked up to the tablet. "Anyway, it's a good thing that we found this; it shows us just how dangerous the creatures that one day some people will be fighting against."_

_Meanwhile at a school on the outskirts of the city teenagers ranging from fourteen to sixteen were playing their sports or talking in their cliques, it was break-time and they were having fun._

_At least, they were playing except for one of them._

_A ten-year-old Elliot sat beneath a tree with an advanced book resting on his knees, he was staring up at the sky, in one specific spot, where a bright pink star would glow in the sky on his birthday. Somehow that star always intrigued him, like there was something about it that had him hooked, wanting to know the truth of it._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by a sneering voice._

"_Hey, genius boy!"_

_Elliot turned towards the owner of the voice and saw four older boys leering over him, his eyelids drooped._

_Once the skirmish was over everyone had more or less gone back inside, not paying any attention to the young boy._

_Just then, through the afternoon sun, a nine-year-old girl with brown and ruby red hair and chocolate eyes came walking towards him, worry glowing within her beautiful eyes. She knelt down beside him and touched his hand lightly with her own._

"_Are you alright?" she asked softly._

_Elliot merely nodded his head and looked down at her with his bright crystal blue eyes, they were practically glowing. A relieved smile touched the girl's face._

"_I'm glad," she whispered. Slowly her eyes scanned over the cuts and scrapes that covered his body. "I don't know much about first-aid, but I do know something that should ease the pain."_

_He drew slightly closer to her, curious at what she was proposing._

"_What would that be?" he asked._

_Slowly the girl drew ever so slightly closer; their sides were touching, her hand resting on his knee lightly. Her eyes glowed brilliantly, expressing her idea and seeking his approval at the same time, a potent blend of extraordinary beauty. For a brief moment they seemed to flash to bright pink before turning back again._

_Elliot understood what she was suggesting and bent down so their foreheads touched. Both of them were inexperienced, but at the same time they knew it would be alright._

_Their lips brushed lightly against one another's, as sweet and innocent as their ages. They drew away and violent blushes were exchanged between them, followed by caring smiles. The girl got to her feet and kissed Elliot on one of the cuts on his cheek._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I hope you get better soon. Thank you for the kiss, maybe one day we'll meet again, great prince," she said before she walked away, waving a gentle farewell to the boy._

_After school back at the mansion Elliot sat on a red sofa in the living room, his clothes covered in dirt and his skin filled with cuts and scrapes. His mother was sat beside him, tending his wounds. Her pale finger ran lightly over a cut on his cheek, the one that the girl kissed before she departed._

"_You know, if you keep coming home like this, someday I'm going to become a real doctor." Isabella said softly._

_Elliot gave an annoyed groan._

"_What can I do? They're the ones always starting it," he said as he let his mother dab antiseptic onto the cuts on his arm. Isabella arched her eyebrows slightly, she was surprised that he wasn't so much as giving the slightest of winces._

"_You've gotten stronger, did someone help you today?" she asked as she continued to dab the wounds._

"_Kind of, a girl came and took away the pain," he whispered. A blush formed on his cheeks as he thought about the little kiss they had shared. He then continued to speak. "She called me 'great prince', why would she do that?"_

_The woman tensed slightly before settling again, not moving her eyes from what she was doing._

"_Maybe she saw you as brave for not backing down, that's princely behaviour," she answered._

_Soon enough all his cuts were sealed and he walked out the room, his wounds already healing beneath his bandages._

"_Let Elliot go to university?" Edward asked sceptically. Wesley nodded his head._

"_He's too intelligent and he's already isolated in that school, it's not a good idea for him to stay there," he responded. Edward chuckled slightly._

"_I wonder where he got his unsociable ways; I guess loneliness is part of being a genius. Wesley? Would you become friends with him?" he asked._

"_There's no need. I'm already friends with him." Wesley said with a wink. The two of them then began to laugh._

_The following day, as the sun began to set, Wesley and Elliot sat in the two front seats of Wesley's black convertible. The two of them were talking, and then the subject of university came up._

"_You know, you should really consider going to university, you'll learn lots of new things," said the older boy. The younger looked at him out of the corner of his eye._

"_What about you? You could be working on stuff just like Dad," he replied in turn._

_Wesley laughed at him, a smile forming on his face._

"_I prefer working for your father, it's more fun really; I get to works with Tea Serving Analysis and the Calculation of Perfect Serving Ratios. In a way it's like serving for a cafe, something I would love to do one day." Wesley responded._

_Elliot then went silent before speaking again._

"_Wesley, what do you know about Dad's research, I know there's something more but he hasn't put it in his journals. What's not in there?" he asked._

_Wesley sighed softly._

"_Dr Grant said that if something happened to him and his wife, I could tell you everything, but unless that happens I can't," he said._

_Elliot nodded his head and the two of them continued on in silence._

_As they drew closer and closer to Elliot's home they saw burning amber and red glowing throughout the sky, filled with billowing black smoke. It was then they realised that something was wrong. Instinctively Wesley pressed the acceleration and they were propelling down the road at top speed, hurrying back to the mansion._

_Once they were outside Elliot and Wesley stared at the house in shock, it was completely engulfed in flames. The young boy ran towards the burning remains as a large winged creature flew above it, it was the same creature as the one that was on the tablet. Its large wings spread wide as its amber eyes met with Elliot's, fangs out and looked like it was about to attack him._

_Just then a bright glowing pink light burst out of the flames, blasting the creature into thousands of pieces. Elliot moved his eyes towards the fighter and saw a being engulfed in the same light as the attack, they stood a few inches shorter than him and with shining pink eyes and hair to their shoulders. Slowly they approached him, feeling no pain as the flames danced around them._

"_Elliot Grant, your parents have kept a past hidden from the world, you are now to know the truth," they said as they brought their hand to his forehead, fingers dusting against his skin. "I therefore restore the memories they hid from you."_

_Pink light entered Elliot's mind, filling it with the memories from the first year of his life, revealing the truth of his true self, as The Prince of Earth._

"_Continue your father's research, bring the Mew Mew Project to life and protect the people of this planet."_

_The being then turned away and disappeared into the flames._

_When the fire was over the following morning the two boys stood before the mansion's remains, Elliot stood away from the man who was now his legal guardian and looked at the sky._

"_My father told you what the Earth used to be, what it was nine years ago," he stated softly. Wesley nodded his head._

"_Yes, everyone's memories were altered to fit the history we know in this time. Yet somehow my memories from before were still intact, your father was able to find me and took me on as his assistant, therefore someone would be able to tell you the truth of your past in case anything happened to them," he explained._

_Elliot clenched his fist._

"_I will continue my father's research, I will complete the Mew Mew Project with everything I remember from his journals, let us move to the city and complete it," he said solemnly, truly living up to his identity as Prince. The twenty-year-old nodded his head and they walked to the black convertible in silence, taking everything they could salvage with them._

_Within the next four years the Project preparation was complete, all that was left to be done was inject the DNA into the girls. Wesley was sat at one of the computers reviewing what they had accomplished with Elliot leant against the desk, his back turned towards the monitors and his eyes on the injection gun._

"_Everything's set, all we need to do is inject the DNA into the suitable candidates," said Wesley, his eyes not moving from the screen._

"_Is it safe?" Elliot asked emotionlessly. His friend turned towards him._

"_You're the one who knows how perfect our research is..." Wesley responded as Elliot picked up the injection gun and placed the point to his neck. His eyes widened in fear, he feared what his partner was about to do. "Elliot! What are you trying to..."_

"_Wesley, I leave the rest of the research to you. This is the last experiment."_

_He pulled the trigger and injected the DNA._

_Consumed in fine crystal blue light that matched his widened eyes Elliot felt the serum enter his bloodstream and flow through his veins, filling him with unusual power. His heart raced as his eyes softened and flashed a mixture of crystal blue and bright pink. A yell of pain escaped him as his body began to change. His body got smaller and smaller, a tail began to grow along with cat ears replacing his human ones. Soon enough he stood on the floor as a little grey cat, a green bandana around his neck. A gentle meow came from his mouth. Wesley knelt down and picked him up._

"_You must have a specific gene type to use this, or you'll turn into an animal! You knew that all too well, yet you still..." he said as he stared at the little cat. "We have now completed all the experiments. Now I will start the Mew Mew Project."_

_

* * *

_

"Since then Elliot has been able to transform into a cat and back. Although, if he stays a cat for more than ten minutes, he can never return to his human form," Wesley explained. "He became a test subject himself to ensure your safety in the Mew Project."

'So Elliot's always been protecting us...protecting me...And that kiss...I remember that...he was my first kiss...' Zoey thought to herself, a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she remembered that day, his lips light and gentle against hers, a perfect first kiss.

"He wouldn't say anything in front of the others, but he made a promise that he would always protect all of you." Wesley continued.

The wildcat sighed softly.

"I always knew that he protected us, but I never knew that he had gone to such measures for our safety..." she whispered.

"Don't think it was to extremity, I'm the one responsible for you getting involved in this. I'm just doing the right thing," someone said suddenly.

Zoey abruptly got out of her seat and whipped around towards the owner of the voice. Elliot was standing behind her.

It was then that Wesley took a cue to leave, shutting the door behind him silently.

* * *

Zoey stared up at Elliot with her chocolate eyes.

"I didn't know that all of that had happened to you. You've helped me search for my birth parents when you were clearly hurt from losing yours. I really am a..." she began but was cut off.

Her boyfriend had placed his lips over hers, stopping her from talking, her face cradled in his hands. At first she thought to resist and continue talking, but instead she responded and tangled her fingers into his blond hair, their kisses burning stronger with every second they were together.

When they parted Zoey was almost gasping for air, her eyes glittering as they came closer and closer to tears.

"Don't you dare say that you are selfish. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. And I don't want you to feel sorry for me; I have been able to look after myself through this since it happened." Elliot whispered.

He let go of her face and was about to leave the room when Zoey grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him. Elliot turned around and looked at her to see tears trickling down out of the corners of her eyes.

"Elliot, you have been through so much hurt and pain, I refuse to let you go through this alone, no matter what I will be by your side through everything. I won't stop until your parents have justice for their work," she whispered softly. "Is it alright I stay with you for the night? I don't want you to go through this alone."

The fifteen-year-old boy nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her waist while his free hand wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Although...we are going to have to share the bed," he said, causing Zoey to blush violently. Elliot gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry; it'll be fine, I promise."

The last words were no more than a whisper. The wildcat's blushes ceased and she nuzzled her head into his chest, closing her eyes as she rested against him, in their own little piece of harmony.

* * *

When Zoey and Elliot had finished their romantic exchange the wildcat walked out the room with a renewed brightness glowing on her face, like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. The working day was over so only her friends were left in the cafe, immediately she walked up to Renee.

"Renee, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

The wolf turned towards her best friend and smiled.

"Sure, what's up?" she replied. The two of them walked into the changing rooms while their fellow Mew Mews enjoyed the sweet treats that were leftover from the day.

Once in the room the fourteen-year-old turned towards her friend.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" she asked.

Renee nodded her head and stared at Zoey in curiosity.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to go to my house and pick up some things," she said as she picked up something from her locker, and then wrote on a piece of paper. "Here are my keys and a list of everything I need and where it is."

The wolf took the items but her sea blue eyes were still filled with a curious glow as she scanned the list. Her eyes then met Zoey's.

"Change of clothes, nightdress, toiletry bag? Why do you need this stuff?" she asked.

A silent gulp echoed within the wildcat's throat.

"I'm...staying with Elliot for the night." Zoey answered.

No more questions were asked and Renee agreed to her request. As she was about to leave the room she spoke.

"Don't have too much fun tonight!"

She then disappeared out the door, leaving Zoey with cheeks as pink as her Mew form.

* * *

As night fell the Mew Mews left the building, Renee quickly picking up Zoey's essentials and dropping them off before leaving with Wesley. Elliot sat in the kitchen watching as his girlfriend looked through the cupboards and fridge, searching for ingredients.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Zoey looked over her shoulder at him as she picked up a bag of rice.

"I'm making dinner; you enjoyed the picnic I made from last month, so I thought I'd make you something here as well. Could you set up one of the tables? It shouldn't be long," she answered as she set up the steamer. Her boyfriend did as he was told and left the kitchen. Soon enough the meal was cooked and they ate together happily over the rice balls Zoey had made. Once they had finished the young couple went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Later that night Elliot was leant outside the bathroom door, standing only in his loose white pyjama bottoms and listening to the water rushing out the shower inside.

"Zoey, are you nearly finished?" he called.

The water turned off and Zoey climbed out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her slender body and padded the moisture out of her hair with another.

"Yeah, I should be done in about five minutes, I'll see you in the bedroom," she replied as she slid on her underwear.

With that response her boyfriend walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Elliot sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for the wildcat to come back from the bathroom; they had agreed that they get ready in separate rooms.

When the soft sound of footsteps came through the door and a pair of pale feet came into view he looked up. His eyes widen at the beautiful sight before him.

Before him was Zoey, her pale pink nightdress clung to her elegant body, the white lace hem dusting her legs and the ribbon straps falling off her shoulders, matched with her chocolate eyes and brown and ruby red hair close to the tops of her shoulders, she stood before him like an angel with an innocent blush across her cheeks.

"Shall we get into bed?" she asked softly.

He nodded his head and pulled down the covers, he gestured inside but was met with Zoey shaking her head.

"No, it's your bed, you get in first."

Elliot happily obliged to her wishes and climbed in. With his back lightly pressed against the wall and the covers raised up with one hand, he patted the space beside him, a caring smile on his face.

Hesitantly she climbed in beside him, the quilt covering them up as they stared at each other; a blush crept across Zoey's face.

"Elliot, do you remember who your first kiss was with?" she asked softly.

He moved slightly closer to her.

"I remember perfectly, it just took today to find out who it was," he replied. "You've gotten a lot stronger since that day, I almost didn't recognise you."

His lips brushed lightly against hers, an arm around her waist drawing her closer. Zoey placed her hands on his chest and returned the kiss.

"You did say that we'd meet again, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Zoey replied softly.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, her head against his chest and his arm around her waist, smiles on their faces as they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_And so the truth of the prince is known, soon the princess will know of her own past in just over four months._

_

* * *

_

Me: Another chapter completed!

E.A: You better get to work on the next one then.

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: You always ruin my good mood...

E.A: Just be sure to keep focus, you want this story finished after all.

(Gloomy aura disappears) Me: You're right! This story is my masterpiece and I will finish it, even if it will be the death of me!

(Sweatdrops) E.A: No need to take it to that extremity...

Me: Anyway, I apologise to all those who have been waiting for me to update.

E.A: It's a good thing you did or they'll be bored of waiting.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook) Me: _Note to self- Get to work on next chapter!_

(Throws notebook over shoulder) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next time! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming after this chapter.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

Me: Hi guys! I'm back! And I've now got a week off!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Oh, you left?

(Sweatdrops) Me: Yeah...I've been working really hard on this chapter, it is part of the Christmas special after all!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: You've been gone two weeks and it's not even Christmas.

Me: You don't expect me to wait almost ten months to update this chapter so that it suits the occasion, did you?

Zoey: She's got a point there.

Elliot: True, we'll leave you to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Corina's turn to do the disclaimer!

(Walks in annoyed) Corina: It's been ages since I've done this and now you just pull me out at random!

Me: Hey! It's your turn on the rota with E.A! I never do things at random!

(Suddenly appears) E.A: (Whispers to Corina.) That is really debatable.

Me: On with disclaimer!

Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now... (Gets given note) Oh! What's this...? Hey! Don't give notes to me! Say it! I'm the note taker around here!

(Sitting with E.A with tea) Corina: Don't complain, at least we told you this time.

(Filing nails) E.A: Yeah, and shouldn't you be doing the chapter?

Me: Oh yeah! On with the chappie!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Seven!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 37 Tears of Christmas

'_Love in a gift will bring forth trouble'_

The week that went by slowly got colder and colder, frost coated the trees and the leaves had by then disappeared from their branches.

Christmas was coming.

People were finishing off their gift shopping and enjoying the last few days before the big day, since it was only two days away. Most of their enjoyment was spent at Cafe Mew Mew, the specials on the Christmas cookies and cakes were to die for after all.

Zoey was dashing around the dining area, serving the customers and taking their orders, her specially-made Santa hat pristinely set on her head with its little strawberry accessory sat upon her temple. A smile glowed gloriously on her face as she thought about the night with Elliot from less than a week ago; she blushed at the memory at waking up the following morning and finding herself with her head against his chest and his arm around her waist. It was a truly perfect moment.

"Here's your order, hope you have a Merry Christmas!" she smiled to her latest customer as she placed down a strawberry and chocolate Christmas cake.

She glanced around at her friends and smiled at the sight of them.

Kikki was performing on her circus ball and spinning plates at the same time, it was only made more entertaining by the reindeer costume she was wearing, red nose and all.

Corina was sat at her usual table with a cup of boiling tea in her lap; her hair was tied in its usual buns but with red and white ribbons.

Bridget was dashing around and occasionally dropping things, her new Christmas beret sitting lightly upon her emerald hair.

And Renee was nowhere in sight, Zoey guessed that she was most likely to be in the kitchen with Wesley, for the occasion she was wearing a Christmas beret like Bridget's.

A soft sigh escaped the wildcat, the perfect holiday for fun and friends. That was really all she wanted that year. And she was shopping for their presents after work, nothing could be better than that.

* * *

When it was time for her break she sat on the bench outside and looked up at the amber and purple coloured sky, a small smile on her face. The wind slowly swept over her and blew her hair lightly away from her face, teasing lightly against her porcelain skin.

A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, warm and strong through the soft fabric of her uniform. Zoey glanced over to the owner and smiled, Elliot was staring back at her, his crystal blue eyes shining in the light.

"Hey Zoey, enjoying your break?" he greeted. A laugh escaped her.

"Yeah, although I'm a little worried about the others, do you think they'll be alright? It was pretty busy in there," she answered.

Elliot rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside her.

"Planning on going shopping after work?" he asked. The wildcat nodded her head, her smile faltering slightly.

"Still...I don't know what to get you...this is my first time shopping for anything like this...what if I get it wrong?" she whispered but was quickly cut off.

* * *

Lips pressed against hers gently, causing her to close her eyes at the sensation.

Elliot had kissed her, running one hand through her brown and ruby red hair and the other held gently to the small of her back.

Instinctively Zoey responded and tangled her fingers into his hair and gripped lightly to the back of his neck, slowly edging beneath the band around his neck.

Soon enough she was lying on her back with Elliot on top of before, their lips still merged together and clinging to each other as though holding onto them for dear life. They didn't care if anyone saw them in such a state; the only person in their thoughts at that moment was their other half.

He then drew away from their loving exchange and leant closer to her ear, slowly bringing them back into a sitting position.

"As long as it's from you, I don't care what it is." Elliot whispered. Then he asked something completely unexpected. "No matter what, promise me this, we just keep going and see how everything turns out, okay?"

"Yes..." Zoey replied softly. Elliot pressed his lips lightly against her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Okay, meet me at Sakura Square tomorrow at five, there's something important I really want to talk to you about," he said.

Then he walked back inside, leaving her confused at what he meant, but she felt it was something truly important. She then went back inside, her eyes glittering in confusion as she continued her work in a daze.

* * *

Soon enough the working day came to a close, all the customers had left and the Mew Mew team were relaxing with a bit of Christmas cake before heading home for the night.

Zoey quickly headed for the changing rooms and slipped out of her waitress uniform, changing into a dark pink boat neck sweater, a knee-length black skirt, and a pair of black platform boots with dark pink laces. Over the top she slipped on a dark pink trench coat that she fastened at the waist and buttoned up nearly to the top, exposing her neck slightly, around it was her bell tied with a dark pink ribbon. With a pair of tight black gloves on her hands and a dark pink bag at her side she left the cafe, waving goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Zoey walked through the city high streets, scouring the shop windows for gifts that her friends would like.

It was seven o' clock now and all the shops shut at half ten before Christmas Eve. Many were hoping for a white Christmas that year. The city had never had a snowy Christmas day, the closest they ever had was two minutes into the following day, never had it snowed on the day, not even a flake. Many had just about given up on the hope of having a bit of snow for the holidays; it would be a miracle if there was snow.

* * *

The wildcat was walking past a toy store, the music was blaring and the lights were blinding, just then something caught her eye, a small fluffy brown monkey with orange eyes and a yellow bow around its neck was staring back at her, a cheeky smile that had a striking resemblance to Kikki's was on its face.

A smile slowly spread across Zoey's face as she walked inside, that little monkey was the perfect gift for the young tamarind. Soon enough she was walking out again with a shopping bag containing the stuffed toy wrapped up in dusty gold paper and tied with an orange ribbon.

Next she moved onto an extremely high-class store filled with classy ornaments, some of them even had pure gold pieces within their designs. Large glass windows glared at her as she looked through the objects set up within them. Her chocolate eyes landed on a lone object elevated from the rest.

A tall ballerina stood on her points and her arms were raised like wings, white feathers were swirling around her as they appeared to be blowing off her tutu; her black hair was set in a secure bun on her head, a white feather crown was set upon them.

Zoey walked into the store and bought the expensive gift, hoping that Corina would like it. With it placed in a box filled with protective packaging and wrapped in shiny aquamarine blue paper and a dark sapphire ribbon she walked out with the shopping bag.

While walking past a crafts store Zoey spotted a few things that she knew that both Bridget and Wesley would really enjoy. Immediately she walked inside and bought a cookbook that she knew the eldest member of the Mew Mew team was practically begging for, plus a collection of watercolours so that the college student that was the porpoise Mew Mew could paint out her toy designs. With Wesley's present wrapped up in a minimalist style of black paper with a white ribbon, and Bridget's in dark green paper with a light green ribbon the wildcat left the store.

* * *

The moon glowed silver against an empty sky of midnight blue, stars not even glittering with it as they stood silently watching over the people running about below. A being floated in the sky and watched them with a cruel smirk on their face, eyes glinting evilly in the night as they trained themselves on a single girl walking through the streets, her arms laden with shopping bags and a smile on her beautiful face. Two beings emerged from behind the first and the taller of the two spoke.

"It's nearly time."

With a firm nod of their head the leader spoke.

"Yes, tomorrow night we strike."

With that the leader and their servants disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Later once Zoey had picked up a silver wolf charm necklace from the jewellery store for Renee and wrapped it in light purple paper and tied it with dark amethyst purple ribbon she looked up at the clock tower, her eyes widened at the sight. The clock's hands showed that it was twenty past ten, the shops were now closing.

Instinctively she broke into a run, her shopping bags held firmly in her arms, she knew she had to be quick or else she wouldn't find a Christmas present for Elliot.

Her thoughts were elsewhere, because she didn't notice that she was going to land herself in a collision. Zoey ran into someone and was sent into a back flip; thankfully she landed on her feet and kept her shopping intact. She looked over to the other collision victim and extended her hand to them.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked.

She was surprised to see Renee staring back at her, a single gift box in her lap and a few shopping bags beside her. Her dark purple tight-fitting duffle coat snugly upon her shoulders and her white skinny jeans hugging her legs as she slowly got to her feet, picking up her shopping as she did so.

"Don't worry Zoey, everything's intact. But are you okay? You look really worried," she replied as she dusted herself off.

Zoey's head drooped slightly at her words.

"I'm out shopping, buying all of you Christmas presents, when I saw the time. All the shops are closing now and I haven't got a present for Elliot...What am I going to do? I wanted to get him something really special, something that shows just how much he means to me..." she whispered softly, her feelings of guilt and upset slipping through her voice.

A gleam entered Renee's sea blue eyes, a smile spread across her face. An idea had struck her. Immediately she grabbed her best friend's hand, holding the rest of her shopping bags in one hand, along with the specially wrapped gift box, and began to lead the wildcat down the busy street.

"Come with me, I know somewhere that will help you convey your feelings to him." Renee said as she continued to lead Zoey through the people.

* * *

The two of them stopped in front of a closed antique shop, effortlessly the wolf opened the door and led her friend inside; Renee leant against the counter while Zoey glanced about the shelves, hoping to spot something that Elliot would like. A sigh escaped her, time was running out and she still hadn't found anything.

Just then a pair of footsteps echoed behind her and a hand rested on her shoulder, the wildcat glanced at the owner and saw Renee standing beside her, looking at a shelf in front of her.

"Do you know why people give presents?" she asked suddenly. Zoey turned towards her startled, she hadn't been expecting that. Thoughts flowed into her mind faster than light. But then Renee spoke again.

"They entrust their feelings onto a single object, because they sometimes aren't visible to the eyes," she continued as she walked over to a black chair beside the counter. "But...every single person has their own hopes, what feelings do you want to show him?"

Zoey sighed softly.

"I..."

The wolf smiled.

"I see, you don't even see it yourself, in your own heart," she stated. "In that case, you need something to reflect that."

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, so the gift will be something for you as well, something that will bring out the truth of your heart." Renee said.

It was then that something caught Zoey's chocolate eye, a simple black box sat on one of the shelves, a glowing jewel as blue as Elliot's eyes glittered in the light, shaped like a glorious teardrop, it was in the centre of an elaborate black metal design, like vines and a white Celtic knot around the edge, all set upon a background of ruby red and hanging from a grey cord. Sitting on a bed of purple velvet it drew Zoey closer and closer, begging her to touch its exquisite beauty.

Realisation hit her; she knew what she wanted to say. Instinctively she picked it up, a soft smile touching her lips.

She heard the wolf's footsteps behind her, they stopped at her side.

"These are 'Tears of Christmas'," she said softly.

"'Tears of Christmas..." Zoey whispered.

Soon enough Zoey walked out with the box, having paid for it with the last of her waitress money, a smile on her face now that she had bought everything she needed. She turned to Renee.

"Thank you for your help, I don't know what I would have done without it," she said as she gripped the small black box tightly in her coat pocket.

"It's alright, and I'll drop off the rest of your presents at the cafe, so they can be opened up on Christmas day after work, good luck with Elliot," the wolf said as she walked away, holding all the presents both she and Zoey had bought.

The clock struck eleven and the wildcat slowly began to walk home, her heart racing in her chest as she thought about when she would give her boyfriend his gift.

* * *

That night Zoey sat in her bed, staring at the blue jewel upon her pillow, transfixed by its never-ending depths as they swirled hypnotically within its home. A soft sigh escaped her as she placed it on her bedside table and switched her bedside lamp off, thinking about what her best friend had said.

"The meaning of 'tears' is up to the lovers who own this. But if the love is true, it will change into a shining tear."

_Elliot is the most amazing person I have ever met. _Zoey thought as she burrowed into her covers, curling up into a ball.

_He's smart, he's brave, and he protects me no matter what. He has been working on the Mew Mew Project for over five years and he's the Prince of Earth. While I...I have done nothing to deserve someone like him. How am I good enough for you? How is it that you would want to be with me? But I always want to be with you...I love you...Elliot..._

With those thoughts she slowly drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with her continuing thoughts.

"We just keep going and see how everything turns out." Elliot had said earlier that day.

_That's right. Elliot always looks at things as they come, always directly. I will also look at him directly, just like I promised him, because I love him more than anything else in the world..._

* * *

The following afternoon Elliot sat in his room, typing on his computer, it was Christmas Eve and soon people would be gathering around the enormous Christmas tree in the city centre for the big countdown.

Just then he heard a beeping coming from his phone, it was vibrating violently against his desk, getting closer to teetering off the edge. He picked it up and glanced at the message on the screen, a smile crept across his face when he saw what it was.

_Elliot, see you at Sakura Square at five, love Zoey._

With a glance at a little black box sitting on the desk beside him he placed down his phone. Lightly picking it up Elliot opened the lid.

"I hope you like this, Zoey..." he murmured.

Abruptly he got to his feet and grabbed his black leather jacket, dusting off his black tailored jeans.

Sliding it over the top of his dark red long-sleeved muscle shirt and zipping it up just below his black band he headed out, the clunking of his black motorcycle boots echoing on the wooden floor.

Just then he felt a coil of pain wrap around his heart, Elliot clutched his chest slightly, breathing deeply and leaning against the wall behind him. He had felt similar pains before, but they had never gotten as strong as that. The only time he felt something like that was when something truly wrong was going to happen to Zoey. This only quickened his departure as he headed down the stairs.

* * *

Zoey sat on the edge of the fountain within Sakura Square, the water flowing behind her and falling into its watery depths, onto the coins that people had thrown in with their wishes.

A smile touched her pale pink coated lips as she stared up at the sunset glowing in the sky.

She was dressed in a pale pink off the shoulder cashmere sweater that fit firmly around her body and exposed a bit of her midriff, a gift from Renee. It was paired a black skirt that's hem reached halfway down her thighs, a black trench coat that fastened around the waist and was buttoned three quarters of the way up, exposing a good portion of her neck and upper body. Her gold bell was tied around it with a pale pink ribbon. On her feet were a pair of black knee-high boots with two inch heels and trimmed with white fur. Her hands were placed in her lap and covered with a white fur muff. The barest brush of mascara coated her lashes. Elliot's gift sat within her coat pocket as she sat with her legs crossed elegantly in front of her, she knew she had come a little bit early but she really wanted to see her boyfriend. A warm wind blew through her hair, dusting it over her shoulders; she smiled softly as she listened to the gentle breeze that surrounded her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city's centre, a large Christmas tree sat decorated with tinsel and baubles galore, it was almost as tall as many of the buildings, like a beacon of festive cheer spreading its joy throughout the metropolis; it was also considered the largest tree in the world. A reporter stood beneath it with a microphone below her mouth and a cameraman with his large camera pointing at her. She then began to speak.

"Here at Bara-Reine Square's Big Sight, they are about to light up the world's biggest Christmas tree!" she cried happily, but then she paused. "Hang on, can you adjust this microphone? Yeah, yeah, that's better."

The cameraman looked up, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. His finger pointed up at the top of the tree, it was shaking in fear.

The reporter looked up and saw what made the man so afraid. A gasp of fear escaped her. Floating around the top of the tree were the three Cyniclons.

The two aliens were speaking to their prince; looks of question were on their faces.

"Is that the right one?" Sardon asked.

Dren shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me."

Tarb then spoke up.

"Anyway, we won't find out unless we try!"

A smirk spread across the alien prince's face.

"Exactly, now let's get this party started."

An infuser appeared in his hand and shot it down at the people below, making them run and scream in terror.

* * *

An explosion echoed loudly in Zoey's sensitive ears, she lifted her head and turned towards the source, her heart skipped several beats when she saw a column of grey smoke with bits of ember orange sparks within it. Instantly she started to run towards it.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley sat at one of the computer monitors in the basement, typing rapidly. The alert alarm went off as Elliot walked in and picked up the keys to his motorcycle.

"Elliot, the Cyniclons are attacking!" he yelled. The teenage boy tensed up at his words.

"Where?" he asked, his voice was calm but inside he was praying that Zoey was nowhere near the place.

"Bara-Reine Square!" he answered. Elliot immediately went to the door.

"I'll call Zoey, you tell the others to head out right away!" he said.

But as he was about to leave the room Wesley said something else.

"Wait...Zoey's already less than a minute away! She's approaching the Cyniclons at high speed!" he said.

Elliot's heart almost stopped, the pain he had felt earlier had come back, only even stronger.

"What?" he yelled. His feet then moved him to the computer screens to watch as Wesley continued to monitor the wildcat leader, his motorcycle keys gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

Zoey was running faster than the wind down the empty street, an impressive feat in her heels. Her feet slammed against the pavement violently as she streaked past building after building.

_Faster, I need to hurry, faster! _She thought frantically.

A yellow van stood in the middle of the road in front of her so she leapt into the air and flipped over it, her power pendant in her hand.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried.

Her body became consumed in the bright pink light of her infusion.

Soon enough she had transformed, her black cattail swishing predatorily behind her and her cat ears perked up, ready to take in even the slightest sound. Once more she was dashing towards the origin of the explosion, leaping from roof to roof so fast that she was no more than a pink streak.

* * *

In mere minutes she had arrived at Bara-Reine Square, everyone had run away from the aliens and were either hiding in away in other buildings or quickly trying to get to their homes as fast as possible.

Zoey stood beside the enormous green tree, her whole body radiating defiance and anger.

"You're putting innocent people's lives in danger, I won't allow you to do this!" she yelled.

Dren's eyelids lowered as he smirked at her.

"I'm surprised you're here so early. A bit hasty today, aren't we?"

A growl erupted from the wildcat's throat, her bright pink eyes glinting aggressively in the light.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood, let's just fight and get this over with!" she yelled.

The alien prince's smirk slowly got bigger as he stared down at her.

"I'm confused, why do you protect these humans?" he asked.

Zoey felt her eyes widen at his question, she hadn't expected that from him, but she knew the answer, it was her firm resolve.

"I protect them because this planet is my home, and it is home to the people I care about; I protect them because they don't deserve to be extinguished by you! No one deserves to die!" she cried.

Dren then began to laugh, cruelty etched into his very tone; his amber eyes glinted psychotically, black slits burning into the pink Mew Mew.

"Stop pretending you don't know! You're already losing your humanity! Ever since you began fighting us you've been becoming more like us, losing your humanity it piece by piece! You've even lost the ability to communicate your feelings to your own kind! No matter how hard you fight to protect the humans, they only see you as a freak and a troublemaker! The reason we come and destroy their precious home!" he yelled. "I've tried to say many times before, fight with us! You're not like these people, you're..."

* * *

But he was stopped by the sound of Zoey's voice, it sounded more aggressive than ever before.

"Stop trying to fool me!" she bellowed, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. Her body began to glow the colour of the finest blue crystals, swirling around her in an elegant storm. She then continued to speak. "That doesn't...matter to me! I chose to fight against you and protect the people of this planet..."

The trunk of the Christmas tree began to glow the same crystal blue she was radiating.

* * *

Sardon and Tarb felt their eyes widen at the sight that was unfolding before them.

"It's starting." Sardon stated; his voice only a whisper.

"Success!" Tarb cheered.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley continued analysing the computer screens in the basement, a massive energy reading appeared on one of the screens and the danger alarm was going into overdrive.

"Massive energy reading! It's resonating with Zoey!" he exclaimed. Elliot gritted his teeth; he now knew what the Cyniclons were up to.

"That's what they want!" he yelled as he slammed a fist against the table, unwittingly denting it with the force, it was lucky that it was still standing. It was then that he made his exit, heading to the garage and to his motorcycle.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bara-Reine Square Zoey had just summoned her Rose Bell, anger pulsing through her veins faster than light; her body was almost completely consumed by the Blue Aqua she was radiating. Her voice was echoing with authority and power.

"I will protect them! I have never been working for praise or thanks! I will protect them at the cost of my life!"

It was then that her anger reached its peak. The Blue Aqua dispersed in an explosion from her body and gathered at the top of the tree, glowing more brilliantly than any other they had come across. Dren smiled evilly at the sight of the abundant treasure.

"That's Blue Aqua, no doubt! The purest one to have ever surfaced!" he cried triumphantly. He turned back to the pink Mew Mew below him and a saddened expression fell across his face. His servants flew to his sides.

"Well done, Your Majesty. It's just as you planned." Sardon murmured as he gave a slight bow, the younger of them following suit.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Tarb cried.

When Dren didn't answer they rose from their bows and looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" the elder of the two asked.

The alien prince didn't seem to hear them.

"Zoey...Why don't you understand how powerful you really are? So much raw power that is yet to be awakened...and you still don't know what you really are..." he muttered.

* * *

The three aliens watched as the other four Mew Mews came walking to their leader's side, after being given the heads up about what was going on by Elliot and running, or in Corina's case flying, over the rooftops of the city's buildings.

They had hoped to reach Zoey before her anger sent the Blue Aqua surging out of her body, but they were clearly too late for that.

So instead they were going to make sure that the Cyniclons didn't get their hands on the purest, and probably the largest piece of Blue Aqua that had ever come into existence.

_We won't lose. _Zoey thought, her eyes flashing between blood red and bright pink, determination glowing brilliantly within them.

Her hand gripped even more tightly around her Rose Bell as she stared eye to eye with Dren.

_There's no way we will lose!_

_

* * *

_

_And so the princess shows part of her power while struggling through her self-doubts. In just four months time the revelation will come forth._

_

* * *

_

Me: Yay! Another chapter!

E.A: Get on with the next one!

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: Dictator...

E.A: By the way...where's Dren?

(Gloomy aura disappears and replaced with guilty one) Me: I don't know...

(Doesn't notice) E.A: When I find him he's gonna be in a heap of trouble! (Goes off to find him)

Me: Anyway, I apologise to all those who have been waiting for me to update.

(From outside room) E.A: It's a good thing you did or they'll be bored of waiting.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

(Searching through wardrobe, throwing everything out, it all lands on top of me!) E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces notebook, one arm poking out of clothing pile) Me: _Note to self- Get to work on next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way, then trying to clamber out of Clothing Mountain) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: See you next time! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming after this chapter.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 38

Me: And Princess Mew Mew is back! It's been so long!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You've been away five weeks!

(Sweatdrops) Me: Oh dear...Has it really been that long...

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Yep, and you're getting way behind with your writing.

Me: It's not my fault! I'm also meant to be revising for my GCSEs in May! Plus I've been researching publishers and submission info for my story! I may be good at multitasking, but I'm not that good!

Zoey: No need to go crazy.

(Whispers into Zoey's ear) Elliot: I think we should leave her to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Bridget's turn to do the disclaimer...

(Cowering in corner) Bridget: Not again! E.A's going to drag me out when we're done!

Me: Oh yeah...forgot about that part...I'll get the cleaning stuff. (Walks off to get cleaning supplies)

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Okay! Are we ready?

(Walks in with broom) Me: On with disclaimer!

Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

(Watching as E.A drags Bridget off shopping) Me: ...

(Trying to escape E.A) Bridget: Help!

(Dragging Bridget) E.A: Don't worry it shouldn't be too long. (Disappears out of door)

(Standing stupefied) Me: ...On with the chapter...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Eight!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 38 Mew Mew Christmas

'_Strength and bravery will bring forth great surprises'_

_I was going to celebrate Christmas with Elliot. We were planning on meeting up at Sakura Square for something important he wanted to talk to me about. Zoey thought._

_But...somehow I got myself caught up in a battle with the Cyniclons at Bara-Reine Square. Dren got me so angry that I ended up creating a big piece of Blue Aqua, so now my friends and I have to stop them from getting it before it is too late._

_I made a promise that I wouldn't lose, I refuse to lose!_

* * *

Elliot was racing down the empty streets, his sleek black motorcycle going over hundreds of miles an hour as he went faster and faster, going as fast as he could to Bara-Reine Square, to his girlfriend and the other Mew Mews. He glared through the visor of his matching helmet at the road, his heart racing as fast as his bike. The painful coil around his heart became more and more painful as he got closer to his destination, as though the closer he got the more dangerous the situation was going to be for Zoey. With that in mind he accelerated and continued down the highway.

* * *

Zoey stood with her friends by her sides, her bright pink eyes staring up aggressively at Dren and his servants, her hand was clenched around her Rose Bell.

"Dren! I will not let you have the Blue Aqua!" she yelled up at him, anger pumping violently through her veins.

The alien prince smirked down at her.

"I see. But it's not good to monopolise it," he patronised. "Blue Aqua is not something that lower creatures like the humans you protect can handle. It takes beings of superior power and strength to wield such a substance."

He then turned towards Sardon and Tarb.

"Let's go!"

The three of them flew up to the Blue Aqua, their weapons aimed at the glowing orb and charging up.

The wildcat stared up at them confused; her anger had thankfully subsided and was now busy thinking about the possible things the Cyniclons would be up to.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

* * *

It was then that Elliot arrived; he swerved his motorcycle expertly to a halt, stopping beside the girls; quickly he took his helmet off and looked at the Mew Mews with serious eyes. There were no humans around so using their normal names was safe.

"Kikki, protect it with one of your jelly casings! Corina, fly her up there!" he commanded. His girlfriend turned towards him with sad glowing eyes.

"Elliot..." she whispered.

Kikki and Corina nodded their heads and stared up at the target, the older wrapped her arms around the younger's midsection from behind and took off, holding her passenger as steadily as she could. Wind whipped against them as they flew at top speed. When they reached the perfect height the lorikeet threw the tamarind towards the Blue Aqua, immediately she cried out her attack.

"Tambourine, Trench!"

It was then that the three aliens sent their attacks towards the glowing orb.

"Dragon, Strike!" Dren yelled as he sent black and red lightning bolts from one of his swords.

"Aerial Tempest!" Sardon yelled as he sent gale force winds from his fan.

Tarb in turn sent bright blue lightning bolts from his clackers.

The three aliens' attacks gathered around the Blue Aqua, and when they met with Kikki's jelly casing the four of them seemed to join together in a flash of brilliant yellow and white light.

The young tamarind was then falling through the air as she plummeted to the ground; Corina immediately caught her before her friend landed. She brought them back to their friends' sides and stood as they gazed up at the glowing orb. Kikki gave out a puff of air in exhaustion.

"I think I got it, though I can't be sure," she gasped in between breaths.

* * *

Evil laughter entered the air, causing tremors of unease to run up Zoey's spine as she and her friends looked about them.

Three strong gusts of freezing cold air whipped up her back, instinctively she turned around to see Dren, Sardon and Tarb teleport a few metres above them.

"It seems our plan has worked brilliantly!" the prince laughed. The eldest of the three stared down at them emotionlessly.

"How kind of you...to help us receive Princess Mew Mew by extinguishing the human race," he said.

Elliot's eyes widened at the revelation, the coil of pain around his heart constricted even further, almost strangling it within his chest. Clenching his fists he stared eye to eye with the Mew Mews opponents.

"What do you mean?" he asked firmly, his tone filled with strong authority. His status as the Prince of Earth was practically radiating from his body.

It was then that a beeping sound entered the air from the wildcat leader's pendant, as it doubled as a communicator. Wesley's voice was coming from the small gold casing.

"We're in trouble! They are trying to enhance the power of the Blue Aqua! Because of it being wrapped up with Kikki's jelly casing, it has been put into a state of excitation. It will reach a critical point all by itself!"

The fifteen-year-old realised the Cyniclons' plan.

"They're using the Tambourine Trench attack as a detonator?" he exclaimed. The group turned back towards the Blue Aqua atop of the Christmas tree, it glowed brilliantly with its deadly power.

"Exactly. The Blue Aqua reacts with the energy from Kikki's tambourine, plus they've added additional energy to it. The explosion will be massive. The entire city will be destroyed."

A gasp of terror escaped the green Mew Mew, sheer fear evident on her face.

"That's terrible!" she cried.

The tamarind then spoke up.

"It's my fault that something terrible is going to happen!" she cried as she slid to her knees in sadness.

Corina immediately tried to grasp hold of the situation, she turned towards Kikki.

"Can't you make it disappear?" she asked, franticness was clear within her voice, despite how much effort she took to keep herself calm. Silently the eleven-year-old girl shook her head, turning her head up to the lorikeet, tears close to falling from her yellow eyes.

"I can only create them, I don't know how to destroy them. I can only wait until they fade away naturally."

Renee turned towards Elliot, her face was a vision of calm, yet her eyes revealed just how worried she really was.

"Elliot, what do we do? The jelly casing won't disappear in time."

He swore softly beneath his breath as he stared up at the bomb, anger pulsing through him as he tried to think of a solution.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey was staring up at the Blue Aqua with saddened eyes. That Blue Aqua was what she had created, and now it was being used to destroy everything she held dear.

_This is all my fault. _The wildcat thought as her claws ripped through the fabric of her gloves and almost sank into her palms, her heart raced aggressively in her chest as she tried to think of a solution.

One idea kept springing to mind.

Dren smirked as he stared at the back of the pink Mew Mew, how she was staying composed throughout this whole thing was truly astounding, but then again he wouldn't expect anything less from her. So he decided to get a rise from her.

"Now, how much time is left, I wonder?" he asked mockingly. Zoey turned towards him, her eyes almost pleading.

"Stop this, Dren! People are going to die! Stop this!" she cried.

He gave an uncaring laugh.

"Lives of mere humans do not matter, especially when there is a princess hidden within this city that is more powerful than any being in existence. Someone of her status and power does not deserve to be on this polluted planet that they have destroyed, suffering day after day through the isolation of being such an astounding creature! Here _she_ is the alien!" he explained harshly.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley and Minimew were monitoring the Blue Aqua bomb; the alert alarms were going crazy as the critical point got closer and closer. The furry pink robot was talking frantically.

"Everyone, watch out! Watch out!" he cried continually.

"The Blue Aqua has nearly reached the critical point!" Wesley exclaimed as he continued to type the computer keys rapidly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battle Dren was finishing his rant.

A voice then broke through the tension-filled air.

"So what?" they said.

The alien prince turned to the owner angrily.

"What?" he yelled. His amber eyes landed upon Elliot.

Elliot took a step forward, his eyes glowing in fortitude and power.

"So what if she's not from this planet? Planet Mew Mew and Earth are both inhabited by humans, but Planet Mew Mew's people have a multitude of powers. She is the same as us, only with powers within are destroying the only place she knows so that she can be taken away by complete strangers. My mother and father were killed by your predasites, they knew of everything that happened because they were the King and Queen of Earth, and they are the ones who changed the very fabric of time so that she may have the happiness that you have deprived her, they protected her and this planet!" he explained. "As the Prince of Earth I will continue their legacy of protecting the Earth and its people. You want to protect your families, while we protect our own friends and our own families. Human or alien, who wants to lose someone they love? That's why we fight, to protect our beloved ones!"

Zoey felt tears in her eyes at his words, it was similar as to what she felt the day she found out about her boyfriend's past, but this time it was stronger. He had now exposed himself and his true power, risking everything to protect them. Absentmindedly she stepped forward and gently laced her fingers through his.

"Elliot..." she whispered softly.

The hand she held squeezed hers lightly, responding to her voice as the owner continued to stare up at the Cyniclons' shocked and angry faces. The lovers communicated without words as they let each other's energies flow through them, giving each other the strength to keep on going, to keep fighting for their home, for their future.

* * *

Their thoughts were then broken by that of Renee's voice.

"Come on! Let's settle the matter!" she said firmly as she pointed up at the Blue Aqua bomb. It had by then stopped glowing glorious crystal blue and now radiating a lightning bolt yellow colour.

Understanding all her options Zoey slipped her hand out of Elliot's.

"You're right, let's stop the Blue Aqua before it explodes!" she yelled.

The girls nodded their heads and leapt into the air. Corina immediately pulled out her bow, ready to aim and fire.

"Heart, Arrow!" she yelled as she shot her glowing blue arrow at the bomb.

Bridget instantly followed up with her castanets at the ready.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried as she sent a tidal wave beside the lorikeet's arrow.

The wolf got out her whip and prepared the glowing purple ribbons.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee yelled.

Finally Zoey got out her Rose Bell and leapt after her friends.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as her glowing pink attack surged ahead of the others'. The four of them were heading towards the target at top speed.

Although they were stopped by an invisible barrier, causing the girls to widen their eyes in surprise; the alien prince and his servants teleported in front of them, Dren smirked down at them cruelly.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Mew Mews," he patronised, his eyes glinting with glee. Sardon silently nodded his head.

"Every time you come, we'll just kick you back."

A growl emanated from Zoey's throat, determination pulsing through her faster than anything else.

"Girls, come on! Let's attack again!" she yelled, her hand tightened around her Rose Bell.

The eldest alien's dark eyes narrowed.

"You underestimate us."

In a quick flash of yellow light his fan enlarged so that it was as big as his body. He swung it at them rapidly, creating a powerful torrent of wind. It wrapped around the Mew Mews in a massive tornado.

* * *

Their clothes whipped violently against their bodies and tugged against their hair. Most of them had adapted a defensive position against the wind. The tamarind looked about them frantically; looking for a possible exit, there wasn't one.

"We're trapped!" Kikki cried.

Corina groaned angrily, her blue wings ruffled irritably thanks to the strong winds, ruining her usually poised presentation.

"We don't have time for this!" she yelled.

The porpoise looked at the lorikeet then up at the Blue Aqua and back again.

"We're not going to make it!" Bridget cried.

Meanwhile the wildcat stood in the centre of the gale, unaffected by the constantly wailing storm. Her eyes flashed determinedly, she wasn't going down without a fight, and she wasn't about to let her friends give up either.

"Don't give up!" she yelled, her voice filled with authority and strength, yet she stood there completely composed, it was enough to make her friends stare at her in surprise. They had never seen her so determined.

Zoey stared up eye to eye with Dren, who was staring back at her with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Zoey! If this knocks you out, I'll take you away from here, so you'll..." he called, but the rest of his words were covered and thrown away by the wind. He began to charge up a ball of black and red lightning with his swords. A smirk spread across his face. "Take this!"

It was then surging towards her, faster and faster, slowly getting closer to its target. The wildcat's eyes widened at the sight.

"No! I can't dodge it!" she cried. With no other choice she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the impact and the unconsciousness to take hold.

* * *

But it never came. A slash echoed within the air, lightning crackled as it quickly disappeared faster than the speed of light. As confusion filled her body Zoey opened her eyes and looked up at the lightning ball, or rather what was left of it. A sleek sunlight blond ponytail swishing valiantly in the wind and a long dark blue coat blew beside it, the faint glint of silver ran down a sword in the person's hand, their eyes glowed brilliantly as they stared at what remained of the attack. The girls looked up at Zoey's saviour; Kikki was the first to speak.

"The Blue Knight!" she cried.

Although that's not where the wildcat leader's attention fell, she looked over her shoulder, searching for her boyfriend.

"Elliot? ..." she questioned softly.

He was nowhere in sight, as was his motorcycle. She hoped that he had left for safety. Her attention then turned back to the Blue Knight and the aliens.

Dren's whole body was radiating with anger at the sight of his rival, his twin swords drawn and his eyes flashing aggressively.

He swore furiously and in mere moments he was soaring down towards the Blue Knight.

* * *

The Blue Knight landed on his feet silently, practically floating down to the ground below. His early dawn eyes glanced up at the alien prince surging towards him, no expression visible on his face.

A moment later he leapt backwards when Dren floated millimetres away with his blades ready to pierce his flesh.

Dren leapt at him continually only to constantly meet the metal of the Blue Knight's sword. The Blue Knight was also dodging his attempts of landing a hit of him effortlessly, his eyes closed. The alien prince made another swing at him but the Blue Knight knocked one of the swords out of his hand with ease.

Anger glinted within Dren's amber eyes, instantly he lunged at his opponent. The Blue Knight quickly responded and lunged at him, his sword at the ready. Quick as lightning he slashed across Dren's abdomen.

* * *

Dark red blood splattered up into the air, pain was written clearly across Dren's face. He gritted his fang-like teeth as he tried to hold back a yell of pain; he was quickly plummeting to the ground.

Sardon and Tarb stared at their leader in shock at what had just happened, they quickly teleported to his side. He landed in the eldest alien's arms. The Blue Knight stood straight and silent, not looking at what was behind him.

"Your Highness!" he cried.

Tarb turned towards the back of the assailant, his clackers at the ready, he swore softly as he stared at the Blue Knight; more than anything did he want to strike him for his deed.

"Don't go! It's nearly reached the critical point, you'd be hurt too!" Sardon yelled.

The two of them then teleported away, their wounded prince in their arms, slowly getting more and more stained in his blood.

* * *

Zoey ran towards the Blue Knight, her heart racing in concern for her mysterious protector.

"Blue Knight!" she cried, worry was lacing her every word. He turned towards her, his eyes portraying the urgency of the situation at hand.

"Hurry, Zoey! You should be able to make it!" he yelled.

It was then that Zoey realised the only option they had left, but she had to confirm it with Wesley to see whether it could possibly work. She pressed her power pendant to form contact with him.

"Wesley, what if there was another layer to the bomb? Wouldn't that make Kikki's jelly casing disappear and the new layer would absorb the explosion?" she asked, her eyes only on the Blue Aqua. Confusion was clearly written on the others' faces.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"It's possible, but what kind of layer...Zoey! You're not thinking...No! It's too dangerous!"

A sigh escaped the wildcat's lips as she removed her finger from her pendant, terminating the communication, she then turned to her friends.

"Everyone, lend me your strength, please..." she whispered.

Renee's eyes widened when she realised what her best friend was thinking.

"Zoey, don't! You'll get yourself killed! There's got to be another way!" she cried.

Silently Zoey shook her head, turning back towards the Christmas tree.

"There is no other way. Please, for the city, please..."

Slowly the girls nodded their heads, their weapons began to glow and they aimed them at their leader. She closed her eyes.

Purple, green, blue and yellow light shot out of them and entered Zoey, bathing her in their brilliance; her eyes slowly opened and she made her Rose Bell disappear.

With her eyes glowing more and more brightly she took a few steps back, getting ready for a run-up. She then broke into a run, faster than anything she had ever done, and leapt into the air.

* * *

Wind whipped lightly against her sides and teased against her beautifully dazed face, her whole body propelling faster and faster through the air as she ascended upon the Blue Aqua.

In only a few moments she landed atop the peak of the Christmas tree, her feet barely dusting the point as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach for her target. Her hands wrapped around the outside of the glowing blue substance, her heart racing in her chest as she stared at it. Soon enough Zoey pressed it tightly into her chest, begging it to absorb into her body, her eyes closed.

Her whole body was sent floating into the air, soft airs swirling about her, making her hair fly lightly away from her face.

For a split second there seemed to be two large white angel wings protruding from her shoulders, ready to wrap around her with their gentle feathers.

Her skin glowed bright crystal blue as the jelly casing slowly dissolved and the Blue Aqua entered her body, the light seemed to encase her and wrapped around torso with glorious white and pale pink ribbons.

There was a moment that her hair appeared to have changed back to her human colour and reached down to her waist. Her eyes opened slightly to reveal they were smouldering bright pink. They closed again as she slipped into her subconscious.

* * *

Zoey laid once more in the field of pink roses, the girl from before staring back at her with her bright pink eyes, her whole body still made of bright pink light; a sweet smile touched her lips.

There were a few differences about her this time though. Her hair now reached down to her waist and now only stood two inches taller than Zoey. Slowly she brought the wildcat to her feet.

"I see you have returned to your subconscious, it's been two and a half months since we last met," she said, her angelic voice filling the air with gentle song.

Zoey tilted her head in confusion about the obvious changes in the girl before her.

"Your hair, it was past your shoulders..." she began.

The girl gave a light and angelic laugh, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"As I said, it's been two and a half months since your last visit; a lot of things can change in that amount of time. It's the same for you, you've grown an inch since we last met," she explained, her smile still on her face.

Zoey felt slightly taken aback, she didn't know a thing about this person and yet they seemed to know everything about her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

The girl sighed softly, her eyes still glowing.

"You will know in time. Now you need to go back to the real world and deal with that Blue Aqua, I think you'd much rather be conscious when that goes off. Go back to your friends, to your love..."

A glowing pink orb erupted from her hand and she sent it soaring towards Zoey, only to disappear as a slight wind sent rose petals flying past the two girls.

The wildcat reached out for the light, her whole body drawn to it; but before she could touch it she was brought back to reality.

* * *

Zoey's eyes opened again, she was back atop of the Christmas tree with the Blue Aqua pressed powerfully against the confines of her chest, her heart beating rapidly as she waited for it to go off. She saw her friends leap into the air and float around her as they built up their powers for a combined shield. Pillars of light in their associated colours encased them with their weapons raised in the air.

"Mew Mew Extension Shield!" they cried in unison.

The bomb then went off.

Blue Aqua blasted out of Zoey's chest at rapid speed, coming out as small orbs of brilliant crystal blue light, no bigger than the palm of her hand. The very force of them sent Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki flying out of the Extension Shield and soaring to the ground; they were lucky to land on their feet and avoid serious injury.

Zoey however was sent flying; she was propelled off the tree and sent off Bara-Reine Square to the birds-eye balcony below, landing on her back and silently taking the pain that was shooting through her body.

A small piece of Blue Aqua lay on the ground beside her, glowing faintly in the light.

* * *

Back with the other four Mew Mews, Kikki was looking around them smiling happily that the city was still intact.

"We did it! We saved the city!" she cried joyfully. Renee nodded her head silently before speaking.

"We managed to reduce the power of the blast, but now we've got Blue Aqua drops hidden around the city."

Corina brought their attention back to a problem at hand; their leader seemed to have disappeared.

"Where's Zoey?" she asked, worry was clear in her voice.

Bridget glanced around, her eyes fell over the balcony and onto the street below, they then landed on the form of Zoey. A gasp escaped her.

"Over there!" she cried.

When the other three saw her, gasps of terror ripped through the tension-filled air. Hurriedly they leapt down from the balcony and were quickly at their friend's sides.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dome above the library Sardon and Tarb were watching over the wounded Dren, staring at him in silence as they watched his pained, ragged breaths of air through his bloody abdomen, the slash across it grotesque and excruciating.

"Your Highness," the older of the two muttered.

"Wake up Dren! Wake up!" the younger cried.

Sardon looked at him with shock; Tarb must really be worried if he wasn't bothering with the formalities of calling Dren by his royal title. He quickly shook it off and focused on the wound.

"It's a very deep wound, we need to treat him as soon as possible or he might die."

Tarb looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Hurry! He may be the prince, but he's also our friend!" he cried.

The older alien nodded his head and headed for the laboratory.

* * *

Back with the Mew Mews the girls were staring down at their unconscious leader, tears pricking their eyes at the pain that she was going through.

It was then that Elliot came running towards them, his bright crystal blue eyes glowing in concern and fear for his girlfriend. Hurriedly he knelt beside her and lifted her body off the ground slightly, tilting her head to face him.

"Zoey, wake up! Zoey!" he cried, shaking her lightly in the hopes that it would somehow wake her up.

His eyes then glanced at the Blue Aqua sitting beside her. Elliot picked it up and gripped it tightly in his hand. There was so much strength behind his fist that the orb would have shattered into nothing more than blue dust if he gripped it any more tightly. Anger pulsed through him as he threw it to the side, smacking it violently against the railing along the empty pathway.

The other Mew Mews watched him with fearful eyes, they had never seen Elliot so angry, never would he attempt to destroy the very thing that they were searching for and protecting. Renee was the first to speak.

"Elliot, calm down!" she cried, doing her best to grasp hold of the situation.

"That Blue Aqua hurt her, she is in pain even now!" he yelled, aggression burning within his eyes as he stared back at the wolf.

Bridget silently walked over to the Blue Aqua and brought it back to the group, slowly she extended it towards Elliot.

"It may have hurt her, but maybe you can use it to heal her," she whispered.

Elliot sighed as he accepted the glowing orb with the hand that wasn't supporting Zoey.

"Alright," he murmured. He then looked at all the girls and spoke in a tone filled with unmatched authority. "Hurry and go collect the Blue Aqua, some of them have been scattered around the city. I'll look after Zoey."

With a nod of their heads they returned to their human forms and split up to begin their search and collection.

* * *

As Elliot sat on the ground with his back against the balcony railing he placed Zoey into his lap, her head sitting lightly upon his shoulder and her breath dusting lightly across his neck; he cradled her gently as a bright pink light consumed her and she returned to her human form.

Not a single person passed them, the whole area was barren and silent; the clock tower struck its half-hour time. The sun had set and the moon glowed glorious silver in the midnight black tapestry of a sky.

It was half eleven, only thirty more minutes until Christmas Day.

Just then there was a beeping from within his pocket, his cell phone. He placed the Blue Aqua he was holding in Zoey's lap. Silently fished his phone out and lifted to his ear; he listened to the voices echoing on the other end, it was a multiple connection network after all.

"Elliot, Wesley, I've just finished searching uptown." Corina said before cutting off.

"I've finished the docks and industrial area," said Bridget, then did the same and cut her connection.

"Just done the residential and school districts," Kikki said. Her contact then disappeared.

The only voices left on the line were Elliot, Wesley and Renee. The wolf then spoke.

"I've just finished off the shopping districts, I'm going to head downtown," she said.

"I'll help you out, there's only a couple left, and I'll bring the tracker with me." Wesley said. "It seems the biggest piece is with you and Zoey, Elliot."

There was then a solemn pause before any of them spoke again.

"How's she doing?" Renee whispered.

Elliot heaved a gentle sigh.

"She's changed back to her human form and she's breathing, but her pulse is slow and she's still unconscious." Elliot explained, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's face. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly but went still again.

Renee then spoke again.

"Use the Blue Aqua, it should heal her."

Elliot felt his teeth clench at those words.

"That thing's caused her to be like this! How do you know it won't kill her?" he yelled.

"Because it's you, there is no one who loves her the way you do, if you use it right it will save her."

A sigh escaped the teenage boy.

"Alright..." he whispered.

Having been silent for most of the conversation Wesley finally spoke.

"We'll finish gathering the Blue Aqua, and we'll talk to you in a while. Good luck!"

Then both he and Renee cut their connections.

* * *

Elliot closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Slowly he picked up the Blue Aqua orb in Zoey's lap and stared at it intently. His eyes burned into the glowing blue light, flashing like a warrior's when they face their opponent. A quick glance at the girl unconscious in his lap was enough to make the resolution in his mind stronger than ever.

"Please help me save her..." he murmured.

Pressing the Blue Aqua to his lips Elliot absorbed it into his body, causing it to glow in its brilliant light.

Slowly he pressed his lips lightly against Zoey's slightly parted ones.

"I love you, Zoey..." he whispered into her lips.

* * *

Zoey's eyelashes fluttered slightly, her fingers twitched.

Her thoughts were still a blur from the trip into her subconscious, but they were clearer than before.

The main thing she was focused on was the lips that were spreading warmth through hers and making it flow into every part of her body. She could recognise those lips anywhere, the corners of her mouth turned up into a slight smile. Elliot.

Slowly her hand began to move more and more, the use of her muscles returning as they flooded up her arms and legs. Unnoticed she moved her hand to the front of her lover's jacket and gripped it tightly. It was then that the kiss ended and the Blue Aqua faded into nothingness. Zoey's eyes opened.

* * *

Elliot stared into his girlfriend's newly opened chocolate orbs, watching them as they glowed gloriously against the night, they were far brighter than any star, and they were a far precious sight to behold for him. Zoey smiled softly and weakly raised her hand to his face; she brushed her fingers against his cheek. Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Elliot..." she began but was quickly stopped by her boyfriend.

"Don't speak, you're still weak from the Blue Aqua," he murmured. His forehead pressed lightly against hers. The wildcat gave a sigh and smiled up at him as he brought her to her feet. Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her as they walked back up to Bara-Reine Square.

* * *

The couple stood before the giant Christmas tree, their bodies pressed against one another's and their hands clasped together. Zoey stared up at the sky and smiled, her thumb circling Elliot's palm gently. She glanced off in the distance towards the clock tower, less than five minutes before midnight. Elliot's voice then broke through her train of thought.

"We did plan on meeting at Sakura Square, but I wanted to bring you here as part of it. I'm sorry if it's a little upsetting though, what with what happened..." he said. Silently Zoey nodded her head and smiled up at the tree towering over them, her hand squeezed his gently.

"It's alright, I'm happy you did, it makes me think about everything that's happened in my life. Being so close to something like that, it makes a person realise everything in their life," she answered softly.

A sigh escaped her.

"My earliest memories were with the Hansons, they treated me like their greatest treasure but they weren't around very often so I had to learn how to look after myself. Very early on they noticed that I had an advanced intellect, a prodigy in everything. Quite a few times they tried to persuade me to try for special schools or advance school years more quickly, but I refused them. As I got older and went to school, I continued to meet everyone's expectations; people noticed my skill and they began to rely on me for everything. They would smile at me like they were my friends, but really they thought it was useful for them to know me. I was could easily see that, but I kept all of my emotions restrained or contained to let them think otherwise. The only thing that could let me express myself was my sketchbook and my drawings." Zoey explained.

"I never expressed any emotion to full extent; at least I did...before I met you. You were different. You were the first person to actually see behind the mask I had placed over myself. You make me smile and laugh with more freedom than I could have ever dreamed, I could just relax around you; you are able to make tears fall from my eyes when I have never cried since the day I was born. You allowed me to truly be myself. You've given me the greatest thing in the world; you said you love me. I love you..."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a tender embrace.

"I love you too, Zoey..." he whispered into her ear.

She smiled softly into his chest; her hand reached into her pocket and drew out the small black box. Elliot drew away from her slightly and looked at her in confusion, his head tilted slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Zoey gave him her glorious smile, her face practically glowing. A slight blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Well, it's only a few minutes 'til Christmas Day, so I wanted to give you your present," she answered as she opened the lid. The fifteen-year-old boy's eyes widened at the sight as his girlfriend continued to speak. "It's called 'Tears of Christmas'...They say that no matter what as long as you have love it will always shine...even your tears will shine... I wanted to get you something that told the truth within my heart...More than anything else do I want to be with you..."

Elliot took the box from her and took out the necklace; a smile touched his face as he tied it around his neck. The blue jewel sat over his heart and glowed the same colour as his eyes. Those eyes met Zoey's and were filled with such loving nature, Zoey felt her heart melt at the very sight of them.

"Thank you," he said as he reached into his own pocket, drawing out a small black box. Slowly he knelt down on one knee, staring up at her. "Remember when I asked you to promise that we just keep going and see how everything turns out? Well, that was kind of leading up to this..."

He opened the box, revealing what was inside. Zoey's eyes widened at the sight, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

* * *

Staring back at her was a pink diamond crafted into the shape of a small rose in full bloom and set into an elegant 24 carat gold band, small clear diamonds were set on either side as little hearts; a glorious ring sitting upon a bed of deep red velvet. The wildcat's eyes returned to her boyfriend. Elliot then spoke.

"Zoey, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you accept it, and stay with me?"

Small fine crystal blue tears pricked the corners of Zoey's eyes, a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Yes..." she whispered. Slowly her voice became stronger. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Elliot got to his feet and removed the ring from the box; he slipped it onto her left ring finger to see that it fit her perfectly. Zoey threw her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist, he lifted her off her feet and spun her in the air; when he placed her back on the ground their embrace loosened slightly, he glanced at the ring and smiled.

"Thank you, you've made me the happiest person alive," he murmured.

Zoey stepped slightly closer, her eyes glancing at the plant hanging above them and back to his, tears of joy slowly slipping down her cheeks and falling to the ground.

"No, thank you for caring about me, and for loving me; I look forward to the day I can call myself your wife, that I can be called Mrs Zoey Grant," she replied softly. Her watery eyes then returned to the plant, a slightly flirtatious smile appearing on her face. "Look up."

Elliot looked above his head and smiled, a small chuckle escaped him when he saw it. Mistletoe, how very typical of Christmas; he turned back to Zoey and drew his head closer to hers, she instantly did the same. Her fingers tangled into his hair and his hands held her firmly around the waist, their lips then met in a passionate kiss.

Their kiss burned with extraordinary power, Elliot rolled his tongue against Zoey's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was happily given. Their tongues danced in the other's mouths and their bodies pressed against each other's.

The clock began to strike for midnight, it was now Christmas Day.

A single tear trickled down her cheek and splashed onto the ground, a crystal blue light erupted from where it touched and sped up the Christmas tree, lighting it up with a glow similar to Blue Aqua. The light then shot up into the sky.

Snow began to fall from the darkened night, making everyone stare up in wonder, but the two feline/humans didn't care what was happening around them, all that mattered was the person in front of them. It was going to be a truly perfect Christmas.

* * *

_And so love truly conquers all doubts, in four months the revelation will come forward._

_

* * *

_

Me: How romantic! I love this ending!

(Walks in with shopping bags, Bridget collapses silently on the floor) E.A: Okay, I know that they love each other, but can they really do that?

(Puts on frameless teacher's glasses) Me: You can get engaged whenever both party chooses, the marriage can only be done when they are both of legal age. (Tosses glasses away) And that won't be for ages! They have to sort out their futures first!

(Sweatdrops) E.A: Right...Do I want to know where you got the glasses?

(Pulls out large costume trunk) Me: I ordered a costume trunk while I was off. There's tons of awesome stuff in here! (Dives in and shuts the lid)

(Even larger sweatdrop) E.A: I guess anything can happen in Fanfiction...

(Comes out of trunk wearing a black and purple ninja costume, complete with mask over mouth, short skirt and shuriken swords strapped to legs with bandages) Me: Anyway, I apologise to all those who have been waiting for me to update.

E.A: And in response to the review sent from Music of Catfish, Mark has already made an appearance in chapter 30, Princess Mew Mew couldn't remember what the fortune teller's crush looked like so she used him.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any. (Walks out of room)

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Get on with next chapter...and revise for exams!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 39

Me: Okay, these chapters take longer than I thought.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Yeah, it's been another five weeks.

Me: And it's probably going to be even longer for the others...

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Let me guess, because you're revising for some of the most important exams of your life?

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: Don't remind me...

Zoey: Good luck with that!

Elliot: We'll leave you to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Kikki's turn to do the disclaimer...

(Running around the walls like crazy) Kikki: Ice-cream! Chocolate! Sweets!

Me: Who's been giving her sugar?

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Come on, Easter was only last week; let her enjoy it before she goes into a sugar meltdown.

Me: Fine, but don't take her out for ice-cream. Now, on with the disclaimer!

Kikki and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

(Happy aura ends) Me: And now...Hey! I said no ice-cream!

(Walking out with Kikki) E.A: You said Kikki, not me.

(Running after E.A) Kikki: Ice-cream! Ice-cream! (Disappears out of door)

Me: I'll get the cleaning stuff... On with the chapter...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Thirty Nine!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 39 Battle within Dreams and Lavenders

'_Unconscious thoughts will lead to new mysteries'_

An early afternoon sun glowed gloriously in a clear light blue sky, the crisp feeling as New Year's Day drew ever closer filled the air with laughter and smiles as people walked through the streets lined with stalls filled abound with celebratory galore; the joy people had felt when they saw the snow fall on Christmas Day only less than a week ago had yet to die down, but that was to be expected, it was a rarity after all.

Cafe Mew Mew was no exception, there was an enormous queue almost reaching two whole streets full of people.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Kikki cried joyfully to the next batch of customers as they entered the light pink building. The young tamarind then quickly dashed off to continue serving the others. "We're full again today! It's busy, busy, busy!"

Wesley then walked in with a plate of the cafe's special of the day, parfaits in different flavours; strawberry, blackberry, gooseberry, blueberry and banana, the favourite flavours of each of the girls.

"I'm glad that the End of Year parfaits are so popular," he said, a smile on his face.

Two girls then raised their hands for attention.

"Strawberry, blackberry and banana parfaits please!" the first cried.

"Blueberry and gooseberry for me please!" the other cried.

Corina was leant against a wall with a tray held under her arm, her breath ragged and tired, it was one of the few times that she wasn't drinking her afternoon tea. Bridget walked up at her side and looked at the calling customers.

"We'll have it with you as soon as we can!" she called back. She then leant beside Corina against the wall; a breath of exhaustion escaped her. "I wish I had at least some time off during the winter break, I'm exhausted!"

The fourteen-year-old looked at her eighteen-year-old friend.

"No kidding...So many people..." she breathed.

Renee came walking out the kitchen, a slight flush across her cheeks, a quick glance at Wesley as their eyes met made her blush even further, a smile touched her lips as she glanced at the kitchen doors behind him and back to his winter grey orbs. A nod of her lover's head made him disappear back into the kitchen, a smile on his face. She tugged at the collar of her uniform, trying to cool herself off; the wolf then glanced around at her fellow Mew Mews as she walked to the sides of the porpoise and lorikeet, Kikki was clearly exhausted despite the fact that she was as hyper as usual, and Corina and Bridget were slumped against the wall beside her with sweat practically falling from their brows like waterfalls.

* * *

Although the same thing couldn't be said for the wildcat leader that she called her best friend. Zoey walked up to them with her chocolate eyes glowing like stars and a beautiful smile shone upon her face.

"What are you talking about? How can you guys be tired? There are not too many customers," she said.

She then dashed off to continue serving the customers. Quick as a flash she placed three different orders on their chosen tables.

"Sorry about the wait, enjoy your meal!" she smiled before heading away to take more orders.

The other Mew Mews stared at her astounded, they had never seen her with so much energy, every movement she made was complete with amazing grace and the smile on her face never faltered. Even Wesley was looking over the swinging kitchen doors to watch the wildcat leader. Kikki then spoke.

"I've heard that girls change after Christmas, I guess it's true!"

They all then went off to help their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the four-dimensional dome atop the library Sardon and Tarb were watching over their wounded prince, only able to sit and watch as he suffered in silence thanks to the damage placed upon him by the Blue Knight.

Silently he opened his amber eyes slightly and gave an angered groan, swearing beneath his breath as he heaved himself into a sitting position, his blood matted abdomen reaped with excruciating pain. Instantly he clutched himself and glared up at his two servants.

"What happened?" he hissed.

The younger of the two aliens ducked behind his older companion, he glanced up at him, his eyes begging to explain everything rather than him. Sardon gave a soft sigh and looked back to Dren; he kept his face emotionless as he spoke.

"You and the...Blue Knight, I believe that's what he's called, were battling when he struck you across the abdomen. The blood loss forced you into a comatose state, so we quickly took you back here so that we could patch up your wounds. It would be best that you didn't place stress upon them, they won't be healing any time soon."

Dren leant back slightly, easing the pain across his stomach; his eyes glinted in the light.

"What happened to the Blue Aqua bomb?" he asked.

His servant glanced down to the floor.

"The Mew Mews stopped it. The leader absorbed it into her body, and the other Mew Mews created an energy shield around her to contain it. It then went off and it scattered all over the city. She fell from the tree and landed on the balcony below, unconscious from the power. The other Mews managed to collect all the pieces while she was unconscious. The Prince of Earth awoke her by using the largest chunk of Blue Aqua as a healer."

The alien prince gave an angry growl when Elliot's title was mentioned; their rivalry was even stronger than before, mainly because he now knew that they were both princes.

Dren then realised something, a smirk spread across his face.

"I'm guessing her powers almost activated then," he stated.

Sardon nodded his head.

"We got an energy signature, it almost blew up the radar and that was only a mere fragment, but even that was extraordinary, there really is nothing like it," he explained. "What do you want us to do next?"

Dren's smirk grew only bigger as he thought of their next step, an idea popped into his head.

"Eliminate the other Mew Mews and bring her here."

He then closed his eyes to ease the pain further.

Sardon and Tarb walked out their master's chambers and headed to the laboratory, the elder alien immediately headed to one of the computers and began to scan data into the hard drive connected to a predasite molecule fuser. A bright pink and purple light began to glow within it as the molecules began to fuse, a humanoid body forming slowly within it. Tarb looked into the glass casket, his light amber eyes wide in curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked.

Sardon gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"A new sort of predasite, it should help us achieve our orders," he explained.

"How?" Tarb asked.

"This predasite has been infused with the power of the white crystal, therefore giving it the ability to manipulate dreams," the older alien explained.

"Manipulate dreams?"

"Humans dream while sleeping. It can manipulate those dreams any way it wants."

The younger alien stared at him in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"A dream is a world in another dimension generated by a human heart, the perfect place for a graveyard, don't you think?"

A smirk grew on Tarb's face, his eyes glinted in glee.

"That sounds fun! The perfect payback for what they did to His Majesty!"

* * *

Meanwhile upon a silent and darkened rooftop a freezing wind swept across the concrete and steel building, railings clattering loudly.

Dren stared up at the empty night sky; he had snuck away from the hospitalisation of his chambers and sat upon the roof's metal railing. His legs hanging limply over the side and one arm crossed over his stomach as he tried to keep his disfigured and blood-covered wound closed, a groan echoed within his throat as he listened to the constant noise of traffic and the chattering of people down in the city streets.

"The pathetic humans of this planet have destroyed and polluted it. Yet Planet Mew Mew grows and thrives with such prosperity that you wouldn't think that the two beings that inhabit them were of the same species. My mission should have been so simple, find the princess and bring her back... But it never seems to go right... Every time it fails. When someone fights back it should be easy to take them out... But Zoey, you fight back against everything so easily, you don't know when to stop and give up... Zoey..."

He gritted his teeth as pain pierced through his body again; the very mention of Zoey's name was enough to cause his body distress. His breathing became strained and ragged, forcing him to close his eyes in the vainest attempt to ease it.

* * *

The following day the sun glowed like an amber jewel in the pale blue sky. People lined the streets with stalls and games, it was less than twenty-four hours until New Year's Day; the countdown had begun.

Zoey and Elliot walked through the streets, their hands entwined together as they brushed past people and looked over all the stalls; the wildcat would often glance down at her free hand, the pink diamond rose glittered gloriously in the light. A tender smile touched her lips as she looked away from it and to her boyfriend, or as he should be called now, her fiancé. The very thought made a striking pink blush dust across her cheeks. Although they still hadn't told the others yet, they were waiting for the right time.

Elliot squeezed her hand lightly, bringing her out of her thoughts. Zoey turned towards him and smiled softly, her chocolate eyes glowing.

Just then a stall caught her eye, a woman standing behind a tombola machine, an assortment of prizes were listed behind her. She was talking to another customer.

"Congratulations, you won our fourth place prize, a special pack of towels. Have a happy New Year!" she said as she waved farewell to the customer. They walked away with their packed gift.

Zoey turned towards Elliot and pointed at the stall.

"Look, there's lots of stuff there, let's see what we can win," she said.

Her fiancé smiled down at her and gave an amused sigh.

"Alright, see what you can get," he responded.

The two of them then walked up to the tombola and the woman looked up, a smile lightly touching her face.

"Hello, care to try your luck? You could win an amazing prize," she offered.

The wildcat nodded her head and placed some money on the table, she gave the handle a quick spin and out came rolling a small gold ball. Everyone around the stall gathered around it in surprise and awe, they all couldn't believe it. The stall owner clapped her hands excitedly.

"Congratulations, you've won a special prize!" she cried joyfully.

From beneath the counter she pulled out a pair of stuffed toy kittens. One pale lilac with dark lilac marking, crystal blue eyes, a crooked tail and a green bandana around its neck; and the other was midnight black with bright pink eyes, a bell around its neck and a ribbon on its tail.

Zoey felt her eyes widen and a smile spread slightly across her face, she took the two toys in her arms.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" she said as she grasped Elliot's hand and walked away. The two of them then ran through the crowd of people and escaped the many eyes set upon them.

Once they had gotten away from all the people the couple sat themselves on a bench near the fountain in the park, the whole place was completely empty due to all the people in the city either shopping down the high street or eating inside Cafe Mew Mew.

Zoey leant back against the wooden seat, the two cuddly kittens hugged against her chest; through her dark lashes she stared up at Elliot as he leant back beside her. Silently she placed the black kitten in his lap, causing her fiancé to look at her in confusion. A soft laugh escaped the wildcat's lips.

"One for you, and one for me. Even when we're apart, we're still together; they look like us in our cat forms after all."

Elliot looked at the little toy and smiled slightly, his hand moved to twine his fingers with hers; his thumb ran itself along the gold band around her finger, the pink diamond rose glittering in the light. Zoey heaved a gentle sigh and smiled up at him.

"You know...this past year seems like a dream. So many things have happened...becoming a Mew Mew, learning family secrets...falling in love with and getting engaged to you... So, sometimes I think that everything that's happened since I met you has been a dream...You really are my prince... If this really is a dream...please don't let anyone wake me up..." she murmured.

Elliot placed his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up towards him, their eyes meeting in an intense moment and their faces barely millimetres apart. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and smiled slightly.

"Zoey, sometimes there's the chance for dreams to actually become reality, and you're more than deserving of that chance. All that has happened this year is completely real. Remember, only you can control your dreams and reality, and that is how it always will be," he whispered; his lips almost touching hers, his breath warm against her face. "I made a promise that I would protect you no matter what. You mean more to me than anything else in the world...I love you..."

Their lips met in a loving exchange. Zoey clutched lightly to the front of his shirt and Elliot held her gently by the waist as his fingers traced up and down her torso; their lips moved over one another as their breath mingled together as one. Even the toy kittens in their laps were in a similar position to them. When they drew apart Zoey looked up at her love through her dark lashes with a shy smile on her face.

"I love you too... Happy New Year, Elliot..." she whispered softly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cafe Sardon was watching from the air, hidden behind the trees around the back; the glare he set upon the light pink building was enough to emphasise how much he hated the team within. Just then Tarb appeared by his side, a smirk on his face.

"I've done my job perfectly!" he cried gleefully.

The older alien turned towards him, no emotion showed on his face.

"Same here," he replied. "If we succeed the prince will be pleased."

"And we'll get our revenge on you girls for what you did to him! Just you wait!" Tarb yelled, his eyes flickering with childlike evil.

"We will eliminate the Mew Mews, the enemy stopping us from achieving our goal." Sardon said.

A dark figure stood beside them upon a tree branch, their form completely shrouded in the shadows.

* * *

Outside the cafe Zoey stood outside with Elliot, the pale purple toy cat held closely to her chest; she stared up at her fiancé with glowing eyes. He smiled down at her and spoke.

"So we're heading to the park to watch the New Year fireworks display after work?" he stated.

"Yeah, under the cherry blossom tree. I hope you have a great start to the New Year," she smiled; her whole face seemed to glow with unmatched splendour.

Elliot gave her a soft smile, the black toy cat held under his arm.

"You too, I'll see you inside," he said as he gave her a wave and walked up to the large doors of the cafe before disappearing inside.

Zoey smiled softly as she watched him go, her grip tightened slightly on her prize, as though fearing that if she let go it would disappear.

_Elliot, I look forward to spending New Year with you... _She glanced down at her engagement ring._ And someday in the future, the rest of my life._

Just then a voice broke through her thoughts.

"So, your date with your boyfriend is over already?" the voice asked.

Zoey whipped her head towards the owner to see a person she didn't want to see anywhere near the cafe.

"Tarb! What are you doing here?" she yelled.

The young alien merely smirked at her and flew away, off towards the park. With her toy cat in her arms she took off after him, her brown and ruby red hair blowing swiftly just above her shoulders.

In seconds she found herself on the hidden birds-eye balcony where she had discovered the truth about Elliot's cat form. The wildcat looked around her in the hopes of spotting the Cyniclon; only the search was made in vain for she found no one. Her anger began to bubble within her as her eyes began to flicker between chocolate and bright pink.

"Where are you, Tarb? Show yourself now!" she yelled, her heart clenched slightly as though she felt something was watching her.

From his hiding place Tarb got out his red clackers and held them in front of him. The two red balls crashed together and twisting green vines began to surge silently towards the distracted pink Mew Mew.

Zoey stood silently with the pale purple cat hugged to her chest, her anger had subsided slightly and her eyes had returned to normal.

* * *

Just then she felt something wrap around her ankles, arms and waist. Her whole body got lifted into the air, set like a person getting ready to be sacrificed; her prize falling from her arms. She looked at her binds and saw that they were vines, she struggled against them but she couldn't break free, they only got tighter and tighter.

"Let go! What's happening?" she yelled. Her body was raised higher in the air and leant back slightly. She looked up and saw the object of her search. Tarb floated before her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, but the other Mew Mews are a different story," he laughed.

By his side appeared a predasite that looked like a cross between a human and an anteater, its body seemed to have a white crystal embedded in the fur. Zoey's eyes widened when she realised what it was.

"A white crystal!" she cried. Before she could continue the predasite approached her and placed a garland of lavender flowers around her neck, leaving the wildcat confused about what was going on. Her confusion was only greatened when the predasite began to dance with two garlands like the one around her neck. Zoey watched the creature and struggled against her binds, not noticing that she was now set inside an orb with a field of pink roses and lavenders beneath her.

"Untie me. Untie me now," she said firmly. But then her eyelids began to droop. "Un...tie...me...I feel...so...tired..."

She soon realised what was happening, they were going to use her to kill her friends; an idea ran through her mind, there was one person she knew who could stop it. Using what was left of her strength she used the limited movement of her hand, she slipped her engagement ring off her finger and hid it within her palm. Elliot would know the difference, she knew it.

Elliot...I know you will be able to see what's happening...I trust you with my life...

It was then that she slipped into unconsciousness, her hand held firmly around her most precious ring.

* * *

The predasite stopped its hypnotic dance when it saw that Zoey had finally fallen asleep. It lifted the two lavender garlands over its head and a pillar of pale purple light surrounded them.

In a quick spiral it took on Zoey's flawless appearance, from her pale porcelain skin to her sleek brown and ruby red hair; the only clear differences between them were the evil smirk glinting on its face and its eyelashes were sharper, like daggers. The lavender garlands then broke apart and formed into a bouquet in its, or rather her, hands.

Tarb flew down towards the sleeping girl and smirked.

"We'll be stealing your dream for a while! Say bye-bye to your little friends!" he chided.

Sardon then appeared and flew down to his young companion's side.

"This is the end for you, Mew Mews!" he said menacingly.

* * *

Later, outside the cafe, the predasite stood before the large doors and gripped the lavenders in their hands tightly, an evil smirk on their face; soon they walked through the doors and did their best imitation of Zoey's glowing smile, the girls looked up from their work and smiled back at her, they didn't see the difference.

"Hey Zoey, we thought you'd be back a bit later because of your date with Elliot." Bridget commented.

Corina's eyes fell upon the lavenders in the Zoey copy's hands.

"Did he give you that bouquet to you as a present?" she asked.

The predasite gave a slight smile as it eyed her surprise.

"You could say that," it said, feigning innocence. "I thought they'd look nice in the cafe, it is the last day of the year after all."

The predasite then sprinted off to the changing rooms. Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki watched the copy of their friend disappear through the doorway.

"She seems to have calmed down from yesterday, she doesn't seem to be walking on air anymore," the young tamarind mentioned. The others nodded their heads but didn't think anything of it, they then continued with their work.

* * *

The working day drew to a close and the sun sent an amber glow across the darkening sky, Wesley came out of the light pink building and hung the closed sign on the cafe door handle; when he went back inside he was met with the girls, the disguised predasite and Elliot, a smile spread itself across the man's face as he began pouring a drink of orange squash for the teenage boy.

"Good work today everybody," he said as he handed Elliot the drink. "So, as a New Year's treat, you can enjoy these."

He gestured towards one of the tables and the girls' eyes widened at the sight. The whole thing was laden with sweet treats and delicacies, practically anything and everything from the menu was there. Kikki squealed in delight and ran over to the table, quickly digging into the banana cheesecake. Renee looked over to her boyfriend, a slight smile touching her lips.

"This is all for us?" she asked.

The twenty-five-year-old smiled at her.

"Of course, eat whatever you like."

The girls immediately went to the table and gazed at it in awe.

Elliot watched the proceedings and raised his glass, smiling slightly he gave them all a fleeting glance; his eyes momentarily lingered on the predasite Zoey's left ring finger before looking away again.

"You've all worked hard today. Well done." Elliot smiled as he took a quick swig of his drink. He placed the empty glass down and headed for the door. "I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you all later."

Sliding on his black leather jacket he headed for the door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Wesley called.

A quick nod of his head and Elliot disappeared out the door.

* * *

After Elliot had left the group began to eat their reward, Kikki eating almost everything in sight while the others sat drinking cups of steaming tea. Bridget looked over at the large double doors, curiosity clearly written on her face.

"Where do you think Elliot's gone? It's not like him to miss this," she commented.

The lorikeet nodded her head and took a sip of her tea.

"He's had a strange look on his face all day, like something's got him worried," she added.

Wesley merely shook his head at their concern; he knew the fifteen-year-old could look after himself.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, he can handle it himself."

They all nodded their heads and continued their fun.

But they didn't notice the evil smirk sitting on the predasite's face as it watched them in their enjoyment, soon its plan would be put into action, all that was needed was to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren stood atop one of the many tall buildings, watching the lights from the streets below begin to light up the blackening sky, his silhouette placed as the darkness within an orange light.

He looked down at his blood-covered stomach and winced as he shifted his body slightly; a cough ripped from his throat and blood began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth, irritably he wiped it away with the back of his ghost-white hand. Soon enough he teleported away and went in search of his servants.

He then appeared behind Sardon and Tarb, both of them unaware of his freezing presence, as they floated above the city. The two aliens then began to talk as they looked over the enormous metropolis.

"I believe it's time to start the operation." Sardon stated.

Dren decided to make his presence known and spoke.

"I'm assuming you've got Zoey then?"

His two servants turned towards him with looks of surprise on their faces. That surprise quickly turned into concern.

"Your Highness! You should be resting! The strain of your wounds will not help them heal!" the older of the two cried.

The alien prince merely shook his head.

"Have you retrieved her or not?" he demanded, his tone aggressive and deadly.

Sardon and Tarb knelt before their leader, their eyes cast down.

"We have her; we just have to eliminate the Mew Mews." Sardon murmured.

A smirk spread across Dren's face.

"Good. Take me to her."

At his words the Cyniclons teleported away, three cold winds whipping behind them.

* * *

Back at the cafe the Mew Mews and the predasite had just finished their food; Wesley had gone back to the kitchen to tidy up, leaving the girls to their treats. The bouquet of lavenders sat as a centrepiece in the centre of the table. Kikki leant back in her chair and gave a fatigued sigh.

"I'm full!" she cried happily.

Corina, who was sat beside her, rolled her eyes at the yellow Mew Mew's words.

"I'm not surprised, I think you ate almost three quarters of what was on the table," she smiled.

The tamarind immediately leapt out of her seat, astonished by the lorikeet's words.

"I did not!" she cried, adding on quietly. "I only ate half."

Bridget only smiled at the young girl.

"Well, it is our last chance to eat cakes here this year," she stated, earning nods from the rest of the group.

Just then Corina got to her feet, her dark blue skirt swaying around her legs.

"I guess I drank too much tea with the sweets," she commented; slowly she brushed past Bridget, who was also getting to her feet.

"Same here, I have to go and loosen my skirt. I'll be right back."

The two girls then walked away, the porpoise's plaits swaying behind her like emerald ribbons.

The predasite gave a hidden smirk as it watched them walk away; they were walking into its trap.

* * *

Corina stood outside the girl's restroom, holding her full stomach lightly; she pushed on the door lightly and it swung open with ease. Although the surprise she was met with filled her with great fear.

Staring back at her wasn't the restroom she was anticipating; instead it was a field of pink roses and lavenders, the whole thing seemed to be glowing in ethereal light. Before she could so much as move her whole body was sucked in, a scream ripped from her throat and the door shut behind her with a faint slam.

Bridget reached for the doorknob of the girl's changing rooms and twisted it lightly. Her eyes widened in fear at what she saw.

Pink roses and lavenders stood out of a field of darkened green grass and surrounded by an illuminating light. She stepped back nervously and was about to run away when she was sucked in just like her friend before her, crying out in terror. The door shut solemnly behind her.

Back in the dining area Renee and Kikki rose to their feet abruptly when they heard the screams, concern was written clearly across the wolf's face.

"What was that?" she asked her younger companion.

"It sounded like Corina and Bridget. I think they're in trouble!" Kikki cried.

The two of them began to run towards the source of the screams when the Zoey copy rose to its feet, its eyes hidden beneath its bangs mysteriously.

"Don't worry about them."

Renee and Kikki turned towards the being they thought was their friend, they saw the evil smirk set on its face. Slowly the predasite raised its head, its eyes glinting in the light. "You two will be joining them shortly."

The two remaining Mew Mews stared at it in horror; the wolf was the first to snap out of her stupor.

"You?"

The tamarind quickly followed.

"Zoey?" she murmured.

The predasite raised its hands and placed them on both sides of the lavender bouquet. Slowly they lifted out of their vase and began to swirl around in a circle around their master's hands, glowing in multicoloured light. Kikki nuzzled her face into Renee's waist as they stared at what was happening before them. The room filled with white light and the windows shattered loudly around them, revealing a field of pink roses and lavenders.

The predasite floated silently towards the entrance doors, which swung open with a mighty slam. Purple petals floated through the air as they came into the cafe, sweeping softly around the predasite as it disappeared into the distance. The tamarind let go of the oldest Mew Mew and pointed out the door.

"Look at the flowers! They're glowing!" she cried.

Evil laughter echoed around them as a strong wind whipped against their sides; it picked Kikki right off her feet, thankfully Renee managed to grab her by the wrist to keep her there. Although that wouldn't stop what was going to happen.

"We're being sucked in!" Renee yelled over the howling wind. Her feet dragged along the floor but in the end she too was lifted from the ground. Soon enough the two of them flew through the doors, which shut violently behind them.

Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki fell down a vortex of swirling lavender and pink rose petals, slowly falling farther and farther down into the strange land below; their screams going unheard by the creator of this place.

* * *

Zoey lay asleep with a transparent orb set atop one of the tallest buildings in the city, the vines that held her so tightly remained in place; her arms folded slightly over her chest, her hand still held itself tightly around her ring. Her gentle breaths barely making a sound as they rustled the leaves of the lavender garland around her slender neck, a slight smile touched her lips as she slept. She had in fact spent so much time in the sphere that her clothes had somehow changed so that she was now wrapped loosely in white ribbons, covering the body as a small slip and trailing around her like ragged angel wings. Everything around her seemed to be floating as though she were in water. She was the perfect vision of the sleeping beauty.

Sardon floated above her watching, his eyes barely flickering as he stared at what was before him.

"The Mew Mews have fallen into our trap. Soon they will be eliminated."

He looked over to the alien prince who was sitting on the rooftop below them, his amber eyes trained on Zoey's sleeping form; Tarb was floating beside him staring into the dream world that the predasite was now manipulating, a childlike smirk set on his face. Sardon flew down to Dren and started performing more necessary care to the many wounds on his abdomen.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zoey's dream world the four Mew Mews lay in the field of flowers, slightly covered in purple petals. Slowly they awakened and looked about their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Corina asked softly.

Bridget looked over to her.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we're in Cafe Mew Mew anymore," she replied.

Just then evil laughter began to boom all around them, getting louder and louder with every passing second. They all looked up towards the sky and saw the owner. The Zoey copy was floating above them, the bouquet back to its original form of a garland.

"Zoey?" Corina cried; staring up at what she thought was her friend.

The predasite smirked and its pupils became long black slits, slender white fangs protruded above its lower lip.

"Welcome to my world of dreams...and nightmares."

It raised the garland over its head and in a pillar of pale purple light it reverted back to its true predasite form.

The girls gasped at what they saw, they couldn't believe that they had been so easily fooled by such a terrible imitation. That was then that they heard a voice behind them. Rapidly turning around they stood face to face with Tarb. His face was set as an illusion in the sky, he was laughing.

"Are you surprised? This one can change into the owner of the dream and manipulate it to their will. You were dragged into this place so you can't run away. And you can't transform either! Your real friend is sound asleep, and as long as she doesn't wake up, you won't be able to get out! But that won't be happening any time soon, the predasite's power to make people sleep is pretty strong." Tarb explained. He then pointed to the girls. "Go for it, predasite! Attack and kill them!"

With those words the predasite began to summon its attack, creating massive winds that whipped against the girls...

But before it had the chance to fire a brilliant blast of bright pink light hit it squarely in the chest and sent it falling to the ground, it writhed in pain and fell unconscious.

Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki turned towards the source of the power. Before them stood a girl completely bathed in bright pink light, hair trailing down to her waist and eyes of smouldering pink light; she stood almost as tall as the oldest Mew Mew and an expression of pure determination was set on her face. The wolf approached her slowly and stared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

The girl shook her head and looked over at the unconscious predasite.

"That's not important," she replied firmly. "That blast won't keep it down forever. Come with me, I can take you to Zoey. She's your only chance of getting out of this alive."

She began to walk away, stepping lightly through the flowers beneath her bare feet; her whole body seemed to be floating. Renee realised that even though they didn't know anything about this person, they had to trust her. Gesturing to the others to follow she began to walk after the girl, quickly the others headed after them.

In only a few minutes they were stood within with seemed like the courtyard of a glorious castle, beneath the branches of an enormous cherry blossom tree. Upon the grass and within the roses lay the sleeping form of Zoey, her body adorned with a simple pale pink dress that's hem reached past the points of her toes, her bell sat elegantly upon her throat and her hands were pressed lightly over her chest. Her left hand seemed to be clutching something. The mysterious girl knelt down by her side, a sigh escaped her. Bridget came up from behind and looked down at their leader, every trace of doubt and concern had drained from her face and left only the pure innocence and beauty of the girl.

"Is there any way we can wake her up?" she asked.

The girl shook her head slightly.

"She needs to wake up here before she wakes up out there, that's how the subconscious works. All we can do is sit and wait for her to wake up."

And that is what they did.

* * *

Back in the real world Sardon had finished checking over the alien prince's wounds and was now floating at his young companion's side, watching Zoey's unmoving body as they waited for the signal that meant that the Mew Mews had been destroyed within her dreams. He glanced over at Dren as he leant against the metal of the building below them, his arm was crossed across his abdomen as it tried to stop the still streaming flow of blood; impatience was clear on his face, he wanted the job done. The oldest alien nodded his head.

"Your Highness, soon everything will be over and the Mew Mews will be eliminated," he said. "With her dream they will disappear from existence."

Tarb looked away from the sphere containing the pink Mew Mew and flew to his master's side.

"They will pay a thousand times for what their friend did to you!" he laughed.

Dren smirked, his eyes only upon Zoey.

"Either way, we still get our prize; it's a win-win situation."

* * *

Meanwhile Elliot was walking down a darkened alley, his bright crystal blue eyes trained on the deep purple sky hanging above his head; a strong coil wrapped around his heart as he walked down the silent corridor. He had felt that coil ever since the predasite Zoey had walked through the doors of the cafe, even before that; his worries were only confirmed when he studied its finger, the ring was nowhere in sight and he knew that she would never take it off, not without a reason.

Just then he saw the glowing orb atop a building, Zoey lying asleep within it; seeing that was enough to push him to every limit and make him break into a run faster than the wind, all his thoughts praying that he could get to her in time.

_I promised I would protect you Zoey...and I always keep my promises!_

* * *

Back with the Cyniclons Dren was losing his patience; the Mew Mews in the dream world should be dead by now! Angered he flew up to his servants' sides and stared down at the sleeping girl, his eyes flaring and his fang-like teeth bared in fury.

"They can't even use their pendants! Why haven't they been destroyed yet! What is going on in there!" he yelled.

Just then a voice broke through his aggressive rant.

"You shouldn't underestimate them! They will still defeat you and free Zoey from your predasite and its tricks!" it yelled. The Cyniclons turned towards the source of the voice and saw Elliot standing upon the roof, his hand clenched into a fist and his eyes blazing like brilliant blue flames. Dren gave him a cold stare.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure about that?" he questioned mockingly.

A slight smile touched the fifteen-year-old boy's face, defiance radiating from his every feature.

"Because you are forgetting whose dream that it is using. The Mew Mews might not be able to use their powers in there, but Zoey can. She would never let anyone control her or her dreams!"

Dren let out a soft growl, his anger building up within him, more than anything did he want to attack the human and slit his throat so deeply the streets would run like rivers with his blood. But he composed himself and gave a mocking laugh, as though brushing off Elliot's strong words.

"Don't be so sure. Zoey's been like this since this afternoon, and she hasn't so much as batted an eyelid. She can't fight back!" he laughed.

* * *

Just then Elliot leapt off the building and dived into the sphere that encased Zoey, his hair floating around his face as though he were submerged in water; gently he held his sleeping fiancée in his arms and pressed his hand lightly against her clenched one, knowing what she was concealing within it. As he slowly unfurled her fingers around the tiny circlet he spoke.

"Zoey, I know you can hear me, remember what I said earlier, 'only you can control your dreams and reality'. Don't let this predasite control you; I know you can beat it!"

Soon enough her hand was no longer a fist and instead holding the gold ring with its pink diamond rose glowing profoundly in the light. Elliot slid it back onto her left ring finger and held her hand softly in his.

* * *

Within Zoey's subconscious Elliot's words echoed through the air as the predasite awoke and started surging towards the Mew Mews.

Meanwhile a slight flutter moved across Zoey's eyelids; slowly her chocolate eyes opened and she was staring up at her friends and the mysterious girl, a small smile touched her lips. In moments she got to her feet and held her clenched fist to her chest, gazing up defiantly at the predasite coming towards them.

I hear you, Elliot. I am the only one who controls my dreams, and I am not going to let some predasite hurt my friends!

She looked over to her friends and nodded her head.

"Okay guys, get ready. I'm going to blast out that predasite and you need to follow through the portal it creates to get out," she explained.

The Mew Mews nodded their heads. Zoey opened her fist and looked down at the ring sitting there, she slid it onto her finger and in a flash of bright pink light her power pendant appeared in her hand.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried as the light of her transformation consumed her.

In moments her metamorphosis was complete and a flash of light burst through the air as her Rose Bell appeared in her hand. Soon she leapt into the air and began to strike against the intruder of her dreams; Zoey lashed out and kicked the predasite harshly in the chest, she back flipped away and aimed her weapon at its chest.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

Her bright pink attack was a direct hit, causing the predasite to stagger in pain; it saw no other choice to retreat it made a portal appeared behind it, they leapt through and quickly disappeared. The wildcat turned towards her friends.

"Hurry and get through before it closes!" she shouted.

Without so much as a second thought Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki ran through the portal just as it disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Back in the real world Zoey lay within Elliot's arms, her eyes slowly fluttered open and a gasp of air entered her mouth; she stared up into his bright crystal blue eyes with her chocolate ones, her clothes returned to what she had been wearing before her abduction.

The predasite suddenly appeared outside the sphere with a portal spinning behind it. Only moments later the Mew Mews leapt out of it and produced their power pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison. Four flashes of light later they were transformed and standing on the rooftop beside their friend's prison, all of them staring determinedly at the three aliens.

The lavender garland broke away from Zoey's neck in a swirling storm of purple petals as her vine bindings slipped off her trapped limbs, the sphere around her and Elliot faded away and soon they were falling through the air, holding one another as tightly as possible. The wildcat quickly drew out her power pendant from her pocket and pressed it to her lips.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried.

The force of her transformation was enough to propel her and Elliot onto the rooftop beside her friends. Renee almost immediately ran to her side.

"Zoey! Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, worry lacing her every word.

The teenage girl shook her head and removed herself from her fiancé.

"Let's deal with the predasite now, ask questions later," she replied as she poised herself into a battle stance; her Rose Bell appeared in her hand. They all nodded their heads and stared up at the predasite looming over them.

Corina drew out her bow and aimed her arrow; leaping into the air she prepared her attack.

"Heart, Arrow!" she yelled, shooting the glowing blue arrow straight at the creature's chest.

As she made her landing back on the roof Bridget made her move and got out her castanets.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried. Streaming turrets of water shot from the small instruments, following the lorikeet's arrow rapidly.

Kikki was quick to join her with her tambourine bells jangling wildly in her hand.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled. A bolt of bright yellow then followed her companions' attacks.

Soon enough Renee leapt in to the onslaught and readied the glowing purple ribbons of her whip. With a simple flick of her wrist her attack came with a mighty yell.

"Whip, Inferno!"

The four attacks struck the predasite in the chest and setting up for the final attack Zoey watched her friends land back on the roof and jumped towards her opponent, with her Rose Bell poised in front of her she prepared her destructive attack.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried as her glowing pink attack shattered through the predasite as if it were made of glass. The wildcat then landed gracefully beside Elliot, a smile on her face as she turned towards him.

* * *

The three aliens stared down at the Mew Mews as they asked each other whether they were okay, then watched as Zoey walked towards Elliot and looked up at him, her smile glowing on her face. Sardon folded his arms silently and looked at the turned back at his leader and master.

"Such a strange development, the boy's feelings for her managed to awaken her. There is something very powerful between the two of them," he stated.

Just then Dren flew down to the victorious team, his arm placed firmly over his bloodstained wound and his eyes so emotionless, it was terrifying. He stared eye to eye with the Mew leader, a scowl set on his face.

"So you have a choice, Zoey. Either you come with us and become mine...or I destroy everything you hold most dear..."

In an instant he drew his twin blades and leapt at her, his eyes becoming like a wild animal's when it's seen its prey. Zoey had barely any time to react as she dodged him as quickly as she could, a swift move with her hand and she knocked away one of the blades; it skittered across the rooftop and landed at the feet of Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki. Her voice came out as a stern shout, filled with authority and strength.

"Stop talking nonsense! You have no right to make me choose between my freedom and the lives of the people I care about!"

Although for Dren the pain from his injuries grew too great for him to handle, he fell into Zoey's arms, the wildcat forced to hold him up beneath his arms; shock was clearly written on her face as she stared down at him. The words that left his lips astounded...and terrified her.

"Why won't you listen to me...? You have no idea of what you..." he murmured in ragged, pain filled breaths. Seconds later he slipped from Zoey's arms and fell to the floor unconscious.

Sardon and Tarb flew down to the alien prince, worry visible in the young boy's amber eyes, emotion flickering within them. They stood beside the body of their leader and looked at the wildcat leader. She turned away from Dren's form and stared at the two alien servants.

"How dare you use my dreams to try and hurt my friends! What are you trying to achieve by doing such a terrible thing?" she yelled. Her anger bubbled within her as it reached near breaking point.

The eldest alien merely stared at her, no emotion in his eyes.

"We only wish to achieve what we were sent here to do, find Princess Mew Mew and take her back to her planet. We wanted to complete our mission as peacefully as possible, we don't want to hurt anyone but we have no choice." Sardon explained.

Without another word he and Tarb hoisted their master into a sitting position and teleported away, leaving the Mew Mews to stare up at them as they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Zoey stared at where they had left; her eyelids drooped in sadness at his words. Since the beginning they had shown no emotion and never revealed their motivations for hurting the human race, yet now that she knew the reason she couldn't help but feel their pain.

"They said they have no choice about whether they hurt people or not. Both Sardon and Tarb seem unwilling to hurt anyone, but Dren is intent on doing anything to get what he wants."

Moments later the girls returned to normal and they and Elliot headed back to the cafe.

* * *

Back at the cafe the others walked in and saw Wesley still cleaning up, Elliot pulled out a seat and led Zoey over to it; she sat down gratefully and felt her fiancé place his hands lightly on her shoulders, his fingers teasing the ends of her hair slightly. The other girls and Wesley stood in front of them, Wesley looking at the girls in confusion and the Mew Mews staring at the couple determinedly.

There was nothing but silence until Renee chose to break it, stepping forward she spoke; her tone firm and decisive.

"Okay, what's going on? Elliot, you knew that the predasite wasn't Zoey, how?"

The young couple looked at each other, they nodded their heads at each other; they knew it was time to tell. Elliot looked back at them.

"I could tell because there was something missing from the Zoey from earlier," he answered.

Kikki immediately knew what he meant.

"You mean that ring?" she asked, pointing at the ring sitting elegantly on Zoey's left ring finger.

The teenage boy nodded his head.

Corina was next in the questioning.

"What's it for?"

The wildcat took a deep breath, now was the time to tell.

"Well, after the battle at Christmas, when Elliot managed to wake me up with the Blue Aqua, we were under the Christmas tree when I gave him his gift. Then Elliot gave me mine and asked me to marry him...and I said yes..." she stated softly.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she blushed, her eyes wide and glorious as she waited for her friends' response to the news.

Loud cheers erupted through the silence; clapping and cries of joy filled the air. Kikki practically threw her arms around Zoey and Elliot's necks as she hugged them tightly, her giggling cheerful and childlike in their ears. Corina stood at their side clapping lightly with a bright smile on her face, her eyes glittering with tears of joy. Bridget was behind Kikki, her mouth upturned into a sweet smile and a striking blush on her face; at the same time she was trying to pry the young tamarind away from the couple, hoping to give them the chance to breathe. Renee was smiling at them softly with her head resting slightly against Wesley's shoulder, she looked up at her lover through her dark lashes and met his winter grey eyes with her sea blue ones; they then looked back to Zoey and Elliot who Bridget managed to get Kikki off of, the smile on the teenage girl's face was glowing like the sun and her eyes shining like the stars. The wolf hoped that one day she could be as happy as her best friend.

* * *

When the congratulations were finished the engaged couple left the cafe and headed out to the park, strolling through the night air with their hands clasped together; soon enough they were sat under their cherry blossom tree, Zoey's head resting softly against her fiancé's shoulder and his leaning against the top of her head. Their bodies pressed against one another's and his arm wrapped gently around her waist. Fireworks then began to go off, the two of them smiling at the sight. The wildcat glanced up at the boy beside her and snuggled closer to him. It was the perfect start to the New Year.

* * *

_And so the struggle has ended but the battle has only just begun. In four months the revelation will come forth._

* * *

Me: Woah! Things are really heating up now!

(Runs in with Kikki in a double sugar rush) E.A: No kidding! And you're only just starting the next one!

Me: You guys seriously need to stop. (Costume trunk pops into room)

(Wasn't listening) E.A: More chocolate!

(Steps towards costume trunk and opens it) Me: It seems I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures. (Dives in and shuts the lid)

(Finally stops running, Kikki plops to the ground exhausted) E.A: Hey, where did she go?

(Comes out of trunk wearing black Matrix-style coat, black tank top and miniskirt and black stiletto boots) Me: Anyway, once again I apologise to all those who have been waiting for me to update.

E.A: And whoever used Princess Mew Mew's penname to write a review, could you please use another one so that no confusion is ensued. (Begins running on the walls again) Anyway, what're you dressed as this time?

(Drawing katana hidden beneath coat) Me: Can you guess?

(Screaming) E.A: Aaahhh! Assassin! Assassin! (Drops to the floor thanks to sugar rush)

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...Anyway...Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

(Wakes up) E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any. (Drops back to sleep)

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Revise for exams like crazy!... And get to work on next chapter._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	41. Chapter 40

Me: How long has it been since the last one?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Another five weeks.

Me: Oh, so I'm keeping my record then.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: And it seems your exams aren't affecting them.

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: Stop reminding me of them...it's giving me a headache...

Zoey: Don't worry, only three more.

Elliot: And then you're done. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: ...They've got split personalities... Anyway, it's Renee and Wesley's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Walks in with Wesley) Renee: It's been a while.

Me: Well, it can't be helped.

Wesley: It's true, everyone gets a fair turn that way.

Renee: True.

Me: Now, on with the disclaimer!

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Renee: We'll see you next time. (She and Wesley walk out)

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 40 Underground Adventures

'_Fighting for others brings up new mysteries and discoveries'_

A golden sky hung over the city and an orange sun glowed gloriously within its tapestry; rose coloured clouds floated across the horizon and swirled around the buildings like a halo, the wind blew crisply through the Thursday evening air.

The cafe stood tall as the light pink walls were bathed in the sunset, the closed sign placed outside the door; it had been a week since the attack with the dream predasite and everyone had either gone back to work or school since the Christmas and New Year break was over.

Inside the cafe's changing rooms Bridget stood in front of the large vanity mirrors, brushing her emerald curtain of hair and tightening the hair-ties of her plaits. She had changed out of her uniform and into a simple white blouse with elbow-length sleeves, a knee length sea blue skirt with a white belt sitting lopsided on her waist and a pair of white flat gladiator sandals on her feet.

From behind her she could see Kikki standing in front of her locker as she buttoned the front of her light blue mandarin jacket, it hung loosely over the top of a plain red t-shirt and a pair of matching light blue loose-fitting trousers that reached halfway down her calves, and her feet were covered with a pair of black pumps decorated in gold embroidery.

Just then Zoey walked in with a smile on her face, her brown and ruby red hair close to dusting the tops of her shoulders and her chocolate eyes dancing in the light, matching the glowing of the engagement ring sitting proudly on her left ring finger. The two girls turned towards their wildcat friend and watched her glowing smile.

"We did a good job today!" she smiled.

The porpoise's eyes moved towards the shift schedule pinned to the wall.

"It seems Kikki's got the day off tomorrow," she stated.

The tamarind's face immediately lit up.

"That's right! I've got some important business tomorrow!" she cheered; her orangey brown orbs glittering in delight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the four-dimensional dome atop the library Sardon and Tarb were finishing up a discussion with the Royal Family of Planet Mew Mew, the image on screen was darkened and their faces weren't visible. A male voice was heard from the monitor.

"Have you found and recovered our daughter yet?" it asked.

Sardon and Tarb bowed their heads, the older of the two aliens then spoke.

"We have found her, but..." he began but the male voice stopped him.

"You haven't recovered her yet. Well, hurry up, we wish for the safe return of our daughter as soon as possible."

The conversation drew to a close as the connection was cut off.

When the computer had stopped the young alien flew up into the air.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in a while," he called. He was about to leave when Sardon stopped him.

"Tarb! Where are you going?" he asked.

Tarb looked back at his older companion.

"I'm just going out for a walk; it's been ages since we went out and had any fun!" he moaned. He was about to leave again but a shout from behind him stopped him.

"Wait! We need to check on His Majesty!"

In Dren's bedchambers the alien prince was sitting on his bed, clenching and unclenching his hand as he tested the progress of his healing; his large abdomen wound had stopped bleeding and had healed over, sitting as a long grey scar that could rip open without care. When pain shot through his arm he swore under his breath. Just then a voice broke through the silence that enveloped the room.

"Your Highness!" it called.

Dren looked up silently to see an apple flying towards him, a dark red ball speeding through the air at top speed; he tried to catch it with his pained hand but failed, only causing the fruit to bruise and land on the floor. He gritted his teeth in anguish and glanced back at the source of the voice. Before him were Sardon and Tarb, the younger of the two aliens holding a basket of fruit.

Tarb approached him with a childishly innocent smile on his face; his older companion was close behind him, who begun to analyse the medical progress of their leader.

"Your wound has pretty much healed, but you shouldn't push yourself or else they'll just open up again." Sardon explained.

Dren gritted his teeth and gripped the front of his shirt, his anger reaching boiling point.

"This wound...when I get my hands on that Blue Knight...I swear I will make sure he pays for what he did to me..." he spat.

Tarb approached slowly, his eyes wide and his smile almost innocent; the basket of fruit hung in his hand as he stared down at the angered prince.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet soon so you'll get your chance, but you need to rest for now," he said as he pushed the fruit towards him. "Also we got you a present. When humans are hurt, their friends bring them fruit as symbols of their affection."

He placed the basket on the bed and went back to Sardon's side.

"And don't worry Your Highness; we've got a new plan."

His smile grew into a devil-like smirk.

* * *

That night within her dreams, Zoey was laid submerged in an empty space of fine crystal blue, asleep as her hair floated around her head like a halo; her soft breathing barely making a sound as her bare body moved lightly up and down. A single voice echoed through the silence of the world.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Slowly the wildcat's eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing pink like her Mew Mew eyes. She gasped for air and looked around her.

"Where...Where am I?" she whispered softly.

Just then a silhouette of a being appeared to be floating above her, long flowing hair sweeping behind them.

"Wake up..." they murmured.

* * *

Then Zoey jerked awake, sweat dripping from her brow and onto her body; her pale pink nightdress clung to her, hugging and exposing her every subtle curve. The back of her neck was burning violently.

Breathing heavily she ran a hand through her sweat drenched hair and placed it on the back of her neck. Her eyes slowly reverted back to chocolate. Silently she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head against them.

_That dream again..._she thought.

She had been having that dream ever since that orange crystal had gotten injected into her thanks to that spider predasite a month ago. It had always been the same thing; someone was constantly calling for her to wake up. And that voice sounded so familiar, she wasn't sure who it was but felt as though she knew them.

_What does it mean..._

Slowly she found herself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The following day the amber sun glowed effortlessly in the cloudless aquamarine sky. A cool wind whipped through the air as the beginning of the Friday afternoon radiated around the city.

Zoey leant her head on the metal fencing of the rooftop, overlooking the school yard as the student body walked around for their lunch break. The rooftop was the special sanctuary for her and Elliot during the droning hours of the school day. Her brown and ruby red hair blew slightly in the wind, out of the corner of her chocolate eye she looked at her fiancée. Elliot's face was clearly one of concern.

"So you've been having weird dreams?" he stated.

The wildcat nodded her head and rubbed her hand against her blazer-adorned shoulder, the one where the spider predasite had bitten her.

"Yes, I've been having them every night since you removed that orange crystal from my shoulder."

"What's it about?" Elliot asked.

"It's always the same thing, someone is calling for me to wake up, and when I do in the dream they are still telling for me to wake up." Zoey replied as she moved herself so that she was standing in front of him. Her voice became no more than a whisper as she continued to speak. "It's the strangest thing, but I feel like I know who they are."

Just then she found herself engulfed in an embrace, a striking pink blush slowly spread across her face; she felt warm breath against her ear and fingers threading through her hair. The embrace loosened and she stared up at the creator, a smile touched her lips as she met Elliot's crystal blue eyes. Elliot pressed his forehead against the top of her head and smiled into her bangs.

"Don't worry, they could mean anything, or they could mean nothing. Either way I will protect you no matter what," he whispered as he moved his forehead to lean against hers.

"Thank you...you always make me feel better," she said as she turned her head up, closing the small distance between them slightly.

Soon enough their lips met. It wasn't like their usual kisses. It was short, sweet, barely more than a dusting on the other's lips. No one but the Mew Mews and Wesley knew of their engagement, and Mr and Mrs Hanson knew of their relationship; everyone else didn't know a thing, and at the moment they wanted to keep it that way.

They drew apart just as the bell for next period rang. The two of them looked towards the ringing metal and Zoey gave a soft sigh, Elliot looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The wildcat gave a slight laugh.

"Just that we've got a whole afternoon of classes, and I'm sure that Megan and Mimi are going to gawking at you the entire time," she teased.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Maybe, but there's only one person for me, and that is you."

In one swift movement he captured her lips with his in a single long kiss, one that Zoey happily responded to. When they stopped the teenage boy entwined his hand with hers.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, or else they'll know something's up."

The two of them then walked through the rooftop door and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the stadium people were packed into the stands, all of them staring at the stage standing in the centre of the large dome.

And Kikki was sat amongst them, her orangey brown eyes glowing in anticipation as she waited for what was to come. Unable to hold in her excitement any longer she spoke, her voice filled with giddiness.

"It's that time of year again, the time when all the best street performers gather together and perform their best tricks and stunts! Over fifty thousand people are watching!"

Her mind then slipped into her own fantasy, stars flashing in her eyes.

"The show's starting...everyone is cheering! And the very moment their excitement reaches a climax...I jump and perform my act no matter what anyone says! All the cheering and they will throw bags of money towards me!"

The young tamarind returned to reality and smiled dreamily.

"Over fifty thousand people throwing me money, all of it sounds so dreamy!"

A fire lit up within her eyes, burning brightly as though flames had erupted from her excitement; her passion for her craft of street performing became more evident as it glowed upon her eleven-year-old face. Out of nowhere she pulled out all her props and stared determinedly at the stage.

"Okay! Time to get ready!" she cried.

* * *

Just then something shook the building violently, causing screams of terror to echo from almost all the occupants.

"An earthquake?" Kikki cried.

She looked around frantically in the hopes of finding what was going on, then she spotted a gauge within the green stage; chunks seemed to be crumbling at even the slightest of movements. A gasp escaped her as she stared down at it.

Her Mew Mew instincts kicked in and she quickly dashed off, her street props forgotten on her seat.

Within minutes she was running through the basement levels, searching through corridor after darkened corridor; her footsteps pounded against the concrete floor as she tried to find the source of the trouble. Kikki skidded as she violently turned a corner and continued to run, her heart pounding violently in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her body.

Just then her eyes widened when she spotted what she was searching for at the end of the corridor. Grinding her feet into the ground the tamarind came to a halt and stared down what was causing the problem.

A large gaping hole stood in the centre of the floor, an identical one set in the ceiling above it; both of them like giant black holes waited to swallow anything that dared enter them. Kikki took a deep breath and her gaze became defiant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried. A glowing yellow light consumed her as she transformed. Her orange monkey tail curled slightly as she prepared herself for her descent into the endless abyss that gaped before her. In that second she jumped, skidding down the dirt walls.

* * *

Moments later she landed at the bottom, her posture set like someone about to walk the tightrope. Curiously she looked around, her yellow eyes wide in confusion.

"What is this place?" she asked herself.

All around her were caverns of stone and earth, stalagmites and stalactites hanging grotesquely like pointed teeth, grinning at her evilly. The large gaping ceiling above her was completely shrouded in darkness, she couldn't even tell where it begun. Nothing but silence enveloped her.

Just then a voice echoed through the cavern.

"What the...You're here already?" they yelled.

Kikki rapidly looked over her shoulder and saw the cause of the trouble. Tarb was floating cross-legged above her, a smirk on his face.

"Tarb!" she cried. "What are you doing at a place like this, digging this huge hole?"

The young alien's smile grew larger.

"It's an experiment; we're going to let the dome above fall down and see if Princess Mew Mew's power reacts to the situation. And as a small bonus, the whole area will cave in." Tarb explained.

The tamarind gasped at his words.

"But that's dangerous! Lots of people are going to get hurt if you do that!"

Tarb gave a cruel laugh and floated closer to the young girl.

"Duh! That's the point! It's sure going to get the princess to react!"

He then landed on the ground beside her and crossed his arms irritably.

"This is why I hate humans..." he mumbled.

Just then Kikki placed her hand on top of his head and her other hand on hers.

"Wow! I'm a little bit taller than you!" she cried happily.

This was true, if not only by two centimetres.

The Cyniclon lost his temper and snapped at her.

"Shut up!"

He took a step back and smirked evilly.

"Anyway, that's what's going to happen if we keep digging. You're scared now, right?"

The girl leapt into an offensive stance, her eyes flaring and glowing with determination.

"I'm not going to let you do that! People are going to get hurt if you do! I will stop you!" she yelled.

Tarb merely smirked.

"Go ahead and try. Stop me, if you can."

Suddenly the ground beneath Kikki started to shake and crumble, making her nearly fall over.

Out of the ground came an enormous centipede with light glowing grey eyes, about ten metres long. The tamarind gasped when she saw it, her heart racing in her chest.

"A predasite!" she yelled in shock.

It was then that Tarb's smirk grew even wider.

"Today I am going to make you cry! Predasite, attack!" he shouted.

The predasite then leapt out and struck.

The yellow Mew Mew immediately began dodging its incessant strikes, narrowly missing serious injury from the creature's long clawed arms; it was really all she could do, because the predasite wasn't giving her the chance to fight back. Tarb watched in amusement, loving the struggle she was putting up. He laughed in glee.

"What's the matter? You won't defeat it if you keep running away!" he yelled.

Kikki groaned softly.

"I know that!" she retorted, her irritation clear in her voice.

On instinct she got out her tambourine, preparing herself to attack.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled as her yellow attack encased the predasite in a jelly-like substance.

She cheered happily at the fact she had trapped the predasite. Although she didn't see the smirk on Tarb's face.

Just then from behind her the ground began to crumble. Kikki looked over her shoulder and saw something that made her eyes widen in shock.

"Another one!" she cried.

It was indeed another giant centipede predasite. The predasite struck only to have the young tamarind dodge by cart wheeling away, a smile on her face.

"Too slow, Centipede!" she laughed.

Tarb growled angrily, the whole thing was now getting annoying to watch.

"Stop running! What do you think this is? A game!" he bellowed.

He extended his hand out and aimed it at the ground beneath Kikki.

Just then brown vines burst from the ground and entangled themselves around the leaping tamarind, binding her arms to her sides and her feet to the ground. Kikki looked at her binds in surprise and stared up at the young alien as he laughed.

"Did you forget that I can manipulate plants?" he asked tauntingly.

He floated to his predasite's side.

"Now, destroy her, giant centipede!"

The predasite charged, surging towards her at top speed; it looked unstoppable.

Although the roof above them began to crumble, in moments a boulder fell and landed on the predasite's head; it lost control and began scuttling and scrambling viciously. Tarb floated above Kikki's head and watched in uncertainty.

"This is bad, I can't control it anymore," he muttered.

The tamarind laughed loudly.

"It's doing a funny dance! I can't believe you lost control! That's so lame!" Kikki giggled.

"Shut up!" Tarb growled.

Suddenly the sound of crumbling rock and stone echoed loudly above them, the two eleven-year-olds stared up at the ceiling in fright as they watched it fall down onto the predasite as streaming mud slides, disgusting and brown as it became oceans of sludge and goo in the caverns below. It was caving in!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cafe Zoey and the others were talking in the dining area, Cafe Mew Mew had yet to be set up and opened for business. The wildcat smiled softly as she watched the animated conversation between her female companions.

"The New Year's Street Performance Live Show?" Corina asked.

Bridget nodded her head.

"Yes, according to Kikki, it's an awesome show and she watches it every year. It's at the dome stadium," she explained.

Just then Elliot and Wesley walked in; both of them had serious looks on their faces.

"Girls, that dome is our next job." Elliot explained.

Zoey's eyes widened at the serious tone of his voice, she knew that he rarely used it unless there was something really wrong going on. Instinctively she dashed over to him and gently grasped his hand.

"Elliot, what happened?" she asked softly.

He squeezed her hand lightly and looked down at her.

"There was a predasite signal there. Hurry and head over there! Kikki might be in trouble!"

That was enough for the Mew Mews; the wildcat quickly kissed her fiancé on the cheek and rushed out with the other Mew Mews.

* * *

Meanwhile under the dome Tarb stood silently as he gazed at his surroundings, it was worrying that the predasite had come out of his control yet he didn't know how or why it had happened.

But he couldn't focus on that, for he was staring at a curled orange monkey tail, poking out of the ground in front of him. The young alien smiled slightly at the sight as he strode over.

"Hey Monkey, what are you doing, being buried?" he asked.

When he didn't get an answer he almost instantly grabbed onto the tail and began to pull. Pulling with all his might the earth slowly moved and Kikki emerged from beneath the dirt, stained softly with patches of mud.

Kikki looked around in confusion, glaring at the massive pile of earth standing before her. She glanced over her shoulder at Tarb and saw him laughing, a smug look clearly written on his face.

"The exit's blocked! It serves you right!"

The tamarind merely looked at him, an unreadable emotion glowing in her yellow eyes; her lips slowly curved into a sweet smile.

"Thank you!" she said.

Tarb looked at her in shock as she continued to speak.

"Thanks for helping me out. Who knows how long I would have been stuck there if you hadn't pulled me out."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled something out; she extended it out to the boy and smiled. "Here!"

The Cyniclon looked at her hand and saw a round sweet, wrapped in shiny red wrapping.

"What's this?" he asked as he slowly approached.

"That's a present for saving me," she explained.

He seemed to then become hesitant, confusion becoming more and more evident.

"For me?"

Kikki happily nodded her head.

He took it out of her hand slowly and looked at it, he didn't really know what it was, but he couldn't help but trust the girl. A small smile touched his lips.

Realisation then hit him; he was losing his aggression over a mere gift. Quickly he recovered himself and glared back at Kikki.

"Stop fooling around! Why should I have that?" he yelled, trying to keep his appearance as the villain.

The young girl remained unfazed by his outburst; instead she crossed her arms behind her back and smiled at him, her childish innocence shining through the darkness of the underground.

"Listen, Tarb...you don't have to act like a bad guy. You know, we can't fight in here anyway." Kikki stated.

Tarb pouted angrily, her cheery attitude was beginning to get on his nerves.

"I can get out of here easily by teleportation, if you've forgotten! You're the one who's in trouble here, you've got no way to get out!" he yelled.

Kikki merely laughed lightly, causing Tarb to stick out his tongue at her in annoyance.

* * *

Back above ground, outside the dome the four remaining Mew Mews stood at the entrance, the building was still full to bursting with people watching the street performers inside.

Zoey was poised and ready for the attack as her hand hovered over her pocket, ready to pull out her power pendant if needed. Renee stood beside her with Corina and Bridget, looking slightly worried at the silence that had overtaken the usually crowded place.

"Where's the predasite?" Corina asked.

Just then the earth began to shake beneath their feet.

"That's...the predasite?" Renee gasped.

"What is it? Some kind of giant worm?" Bridget asked.

The lorikeet then pointed over to the ground about ten metres away from them.

"Over there!" she cried.

Zoey's eyes flickered between chocolate and bright pink.

"It's coming! Get ready!" she yelled.

Right on cue the centipede predasite burst out of the ground. The four girls stared at it as it lashed around before them.

"Here it comes!" Corina yelled.

"But I can't see the aliens." Bridget stated, looking around to see if she could spot Dren, Sardon or Tarb, only to find nothing.

"Maybe it's some kind of plot to lure out Princess Mew Mew," the wolf suggested.

Zoey shook her head, the burning on the back of her neck beginning to act up again.

"It doesn't matter what they're up to, we've got to stop them before anyone gets hurt because of it," she said firmly; her eyes seemed to settle on bright pink. "Anyway, let's go!"

The girls nodded their heads and got out their power pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

In four flashes of brilliant light they stood fully transformed, ready to strike against the enormous insect.

* * *

Meanwhile back underground Kikki and Tarb were sitting on the ground, the alien boy was still trying to scare the young tamarind at his side.

"Don't you understand? The exit's been blocked, which means that you can't get out of here. You'll die here!" he exclaimed.

The girl merely smiled at him.

"I'm sure my friends will come save us," she said.

Tarb sighed in annoyance.

"Forget it... Since the predasite is now digging uncontrollably, the dome will soon collapse and you'll be as flat as a pancake, or Princess Mew Mew's power will react and we can take her from this planet," he explained. He then looked her in the eye. "So, are you scared now?"

Kikki laughed lightly and shuffled slightly closer to him. He couldn't help but feel confused, yet he masked it with anger.

"What's so funny?" he yelled.

She smiled at him.

"The second scenario doesn't seem very likely. Somehow I don't get the feeling that will do it. So in the first case, we will turn into fossils together," she said.

Tarb smirked.

"But like I said, I can get out of here easily."

Although Kikki seemed to ignore his words.

"So...let's hold hands."

She grabbed and held his hand lightly. Tarb stared at her dumbfounded; quickly he snatched his hand out of her grip.

"What are you up to?" he cried.

"Well, I think if we're going to become fossils, it'd be nice to be holding hands and smiling." Kikki explained.

The young alien could only stare at her.

"You're so weird."

* * *

Back above ground the other Mew Mews were busy battling the predasite. Zoey leapt up into the air and got out her Rose Bell, she aimed it and was more than ready to fire.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

Her glowing pink attack soared through the air towards the predasite, but it quickly dived back into the ground.

Just then something else burst out of the ground, a large red insect flung Zoey back, causing her to land on her back. The wildcat quickly recovered and pulled herself into a sitting position, her eyes met the predasite's blue ones; it seemed to surge towards her but it was as though something was blocking it, like there was an invisible shield in front of her.

Bridget quickly leapt in to defend her, brandishing her castanets in her hands.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried.

The watery attack distracted the predasite long enough for Corina to swoop in and grab their leader. When they landed on the ground the lorikeet looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Zoey instantly got to her feet, her eyes beginning to glow.

"I'm fine, let's just deal with this predasite!"

In one swift movement she leapt off to attack the predasite again.

Renee drew out her whip, the glowing purple ribbons of light trailing around her feet.

"Whip, Inferno!" she cried as she lashed out.

The whip wrapped itself around the predasite's throat, it struggled violently against its restraints; the wolf glanced over to her lorikeet friend.

"Corina, lift me up!" she called.

The blue Mew Mew swooped over and wrapped her arms around her waist; lifting her into the air as she looked at Bridget standing at the ground near the hole.

"Bridget, don't let it go into the earth!" she yelled.

The porpoise nodded her head and readied her castanets.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried.

Water blasted into the hole and trapped the centipede where it stood.

"Zoey, destroy it now!"

Zoey leapt into the air and powered up her Rose Bell for the attack, for a brief moment it looked as though she were floating.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she yelled as her glowing pink attack soared through the air.

The predasite was destroyed to no more than dust, the gaping hole now empty of any threat.

When the wildcat landed back on the ground she ran to the hole's edge and stared into the darkness. She hardly noticed her friends approach her from behind; they all had smiles of triumph on their faces.

"We did it!" Corina cheered.

Just then there was a shout from behind them.

"Everyone!" they called.

The girls turned around and saw Elliot and Wesley running towards them. They stopped in front of them, the older of the two looking slightly tired from running behind the younger; Elliot looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat.

"It's too early to celebrate." Wesley stated.

Renee stepped towards him.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Elliot glared at the abyss behind Zoey.

"The predasite has been digging around under the dome and we've detected a large cave beneath it. At this rate...the whole thing will collapse!" he explained.

The wildcat turned towards the large building, her eyes widened as she felt her heart almost stop in her chest; it was like the whole dome was crumbling down before her eyes, sinking into the ground in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes returned to the hole. With a sharp intake of breath she realised something, Kikki was still missing and she was probably sitting in the cave that very second.

"What should we do, Elliot?" she asked softly, doing her best to keep herself calm and composed.

Renee then spoke up.

"We should evacuate everyone who's inside, they're in serious danger."

The other girls nodded their heads.

Before they could go in they were stopped by Elliot.

"There's something you need to do first. If lots of people run out of the dome in a panic it would cause the ground to cave in!"

Corina looked at the two males in shock.

"Then what should we do?" she cried.

"You need to support the dome, stop it from sinking as people come out." Wesley explained. "Please hold it until we get everyone out of there."

Renee, Corina and Bridget stared at him in shock.

"That thing probably weighs about ten tonnes, maybe more!" the porpoise cried.

"There's no way our powers are strong enough to hold something that size!" the wolf yelled, desperation becoming clear in her voice.

Just then Zoey spoke.

"Don't worry guys, we can do it, we have to. I have a feeling that Kikki is in the cave below ground, so we have to hold it, we have to find a way to get her out. I won't lose her, I won't..." she said, her voice becoming a whisper.

They all stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know that she's there though? She could be inside..." Corina began but the wildcat stopped her.

"No, I can sense she's there, I know she's there," she said; her voice was firm and powerful, almost unrecognisable.

The others accepted her authority.

"What should we do then?" Bridget asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave under the dome Tarb and Kikki were still sitting on the ground, the young alien turned towards the girl.

"Hey, why aren't you scared?" he asked. "Why? Answer...!"

Before he could continue he saw the tamarind's face. She was sweating and breathing heavily, barely moving and her eyes were closed, as though she didn't have enough strength to keep them open.

"You...there's hardly any oxygen left in here," he realised.

Slowly he reached out to touch her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

When he was about to touch her shoulder he stopped and quickly drew away, he stared at his hand and watched it tremble slightly. Tarb shook his head violently.

"What am I doing? She's my enemy! She's preventing us from taking Princess Mew Mew!" he whispered to himself.

He stole a glance at Kikki, she was breathing even more heavily than before. He swore beneath his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside the dome the other four girls surrounded it, standing in wait to release their energy.

"Surround the dome. Release your Mew power! We're missing Kikki but there's nothing we can do about it. Go for it! The lives of thousands of people depend on it! Support it at all costs!" Elliot had told them.

Zoey looked back to the hole, she was more than tempted to go down there to find Kikki, but she couldn't allow the others to support the building alone. So she brought out her Rose Bell and raised it into the air.

"Ready girls?" she called to the others.

"Yes!" they cried in unison.

"Mew Power Extension!" they yelled.

Four brilliant pillars of light erupted around the dome, holding it in place above the earth, their strength holding out as it encased the building with great intensity.

* * *

Inside the building the street performers had finished their acts and people were cheering.

Just then Wesley's voice came onto the intercom.

"Emergency, emergency. Hurry and leave the building now. Follow the guards' instructions and leave here right now. The danger is imminent, please leave here right away."

The intercom then cut off.

Just then an earthquake shook everyone in the dome, screams of terror filled the air and they all stared at the ground beneath their feet in fright. Soon enough they were all running out of the exits, trying to get out of there as fast as they could.

Mud slides moved beneath the ground and fell from the ceiling as it continued to flood everything below, yet the people continued to run out, not having any idea what was happening.

* * *

Zoey held herself firm as she watched everyone run out of the building, her eyes continually glancing at the hole; she was waiting for any sign of Kikki coming out. She then turned her attention back to the dome.

"Please! Don't collapse!" she muttered.

Her Mew Power Extension suddenly grew even more powerful, her eyes burning even more brightly than ever before.

* * *

Meanwhile underground Tarb was still with Kikki as she slowly drifted between conscious and unconscious, sweat rang down her forehead and onto her heaving chest. The young alien only watched as she got weaker and weaker.

"Being human is pretty inconvenient, isn't it? But Princess Mew Mew could survive this easily! Tell me you're scared already!" he yelled.

The tamarind opened her eyes and looked at him softly, a weak smile on her face.

"I'm not," she whispered.

"What?" Tarb asked, completely surprised by her answer.

"I'm not scared because I'm not alone. My friend is right beside me."

Tarb stared at her, his amber eyes wide and his pupils like spheres.

"Friend?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, me and Tar-Tar, we're friends."

The alien sprung to his feet, doing his best to show anger, but for some reason he almost couldn't.

"Stop playing around with me! We're not friends! We're mortal enemies! We're..."

He stopped talking when he saw the smile on Kikki's face, something about that smile made his slowly freezing heart melt; his eyelids drooped and his eyes filled with sadness, a sort of guilt flooding him.

Just then the ceiling shook above them violently.

* * *

Back above ground the other four Mew Mews were still holding up the dome, but their strength was wearing out, soon they wouldn't be able to hold it. Corina looked over her shoulder at the large structure.

"How long can we keep this up? It's slipping!" she yelled.

Bridget was also struggling to keep hold; even then her strength was draining.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!" she cried. Her muscles were beginning to relax.

Renee looked over to Zoey; somehow the wildcat was still managing to stay strong without breaking a sweat.

"Zoey, we can't keep this up! We're going to have to let go!" she called, desperation becoming clear in her usually calm voice.

Although the pink Mew Mew shook her head, her eyes glowing even more brightly.

"No, we can't give up now! Never give up!" she yelled. Her pillar of light became even stronger, widening and extending to cover the whole dome, holding it as tightly as possible, never letting go for even a second.

Steel pillars still continued to crumble away, mud slides continuing to stir underground as it washed away the supporting beams.

Static electricity seemed to radiate from Zoey as she gritted her teeth firmly. Her friends were barely grasping onto threads as they tried to keep up with her strength, but it really looked as though the building was going to collapse.

* * *

The earth continued to shatter and crumble underground, Tarb stood still as he watched Kikki continue to struggle for breath, he didn't even seem to notice the mudslides and rocks swirling around them, his eyes were only for the young tamarind.

Without even realising what he was doing he knelt down beside her and stroked his fingers against her cheek, Tarb couldn't make any words come out of his mouth, only silence left his lips. He bit his lip silently as he watched the girl before him suffer from the lack of oxygen. Tears seemed to prick his eyes and a slight red blush spread itself across his cheeks.

"It'd be boring if you died! It'd be no fun at all!" he cried.

Just then he got to his feet and produced several infusers, each of them glowing yellow inside. Tarb sent them into the ground, causing brilliant red lights to erupt from the holes and encircle the pair in towers of vines. The vines quickly moved up to the ceiling and burst through it.

* * *

Back outside the dome Renee, Bridget and Corina were on their knees, they couldn't hold the dome any longer; they didn't even know how their leader was holding out, she couldn't even be seen she was so encased by her bright pink Mew Power Extension.

"That's my limit..." the lorikeet gasped.

"I don't know how long Zoey can hold on; surely the weight is becoming too great..." Bridget heaved.

"Is it time to give up?" the wolf questioned, worry lacing her words as she turned her head to look at her best friend. All she could see was a sea of long flowing hair and the swishing of a dress's skirt, for a moment she thought she saw a trail of swirling ribbons floating behind her; but when she blinked there was nothing.

Suddenly vines erupted from the ground and twisted around the building. Finally Zoey stopped holding on and watched as the vines continued to grow, she didn't even seem tired. She lowered her Rose Bell.

"What's happening?" she asked softly.

A feeling filled her, as though she were seeing a vision. She was a ghostly form floating underground, and then she was Kikki scrunched into a small ball with Tarb at her side, holding her as though he were protecting her. Zoey smiled at the sight, she knew what and happened and what he had done. Her mind then returned to outside the dome.

The vines grew into trees, spreading their large branches widely and holding the structure. People watched from outside and saw the trees holding up the building. Elliot and Wesley then ran out and stared at what was before them.

"What?" Elliot questioned, astounded at the sight.

"The plants suddenly grew and supported the dome." Wesley explained in surprise.

The girls ran towards their leader, their chests heaving at the amount of power they had exerted.

"Mew Ichigo!" Corina called, resorting to their superhero names now that there were other people about.

"What happened? What are all these plants doing there?" Bridget asked; feeling confused at what was going on.

Zoey however didn't seem to be listening to them, a cold wind ran up her spine; she smiled slightly when her sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of bells, tambourine bells. She looked at her friends.

"You three go check on the crowd, I'll see if I can find Kikki," she instructed as she began to walk off.

The others followed her orders and ran off towards the crowd of people.

* * *

On the other side of the dome Tarb teleported into view with an unconscious Kikki in his arms, he laid her on the floor and stroked his fingers against her warm cheek; she stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.

The young alien stared down at her as he watched her, his hand reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey, how much longer are you going to sleep?" he asked, becoming concerned that she hadn't woken up yet.

"She's a heavy sleeper, give her a little while longer and she'll be fine," said a voice.

Tarb looked up and saw Zoey approaching them; she stopped at Kikki's side and moved her into a sitting position so that she was leaning against her body. The wildcat looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for protecting her, Tarb. You protected her when no one else could and I am forever grateful for that," she said softly.

He looked to the floor and his face turned bright red.

"Don't mention it; it would have been boring if she died anyway."

"Either way, I'm glad that you both are safe." Zoey said.

Tarb looked at her in surprise, she sounded truly concerned for the two of them, even though he was her enemy.

Zoey then began to sing softly.

_Stars glow bright as the sky fills with night_

_The sun streams through the silver sky_

_And one day we will meet again_

_And you're right here in my arms_

_Gentle hearts beat in the dark_

_A tiny light breaks through the dawn_

_Someday soon you will become whole_

_And you will be free_

At the sound of her singing Kikki began to stir, she shifted slightly in Zoey's arms and looked up; she groaned slightly and looked up at Tarb.

"Tar-Tar!" she murmured.

He clenched his fist and his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

The yellow Mew Mew looked up at Zoey and smiled, slowly the older girl helped her to her feet.

She looked over to the dome and saw the trees.

"Those are...? You saved my life Tar-Tar?" she asked sweetly, her energy getting quickly restored.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he yelled.

The young girl merely smiled and leapt at him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Tar-Tar! You're a friend!" she cried happily.

Zoey watched as the two eleven-year-olds continued their joyous banter, at least joyous on Kikki's part. She watched as Tarb stood still as he let her nuzzle her face into his chest. He then broke out of her grip.

"Stop!" he yelled as he pushed her away and floated up into the air. "I only saved you because I haven't gotten you to cry yet!"

He then looked over to Zoey.

"This fight isn't over yet! We will get Princess Mew Mew back where she belongs no matter what!"

He flew away into the sunset, leaving the two girls behind.

Zoey walked up to Kikki from behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the two of them staring into the sky; the wildcat couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at his words, as though her body knew what he was going about, but her mind had no idea.

She squeezed Kikki's shoulder lightly and looked down at her.

"Come on, let's get back to the others, they're probably waiting for us," she smiled.

The tamarind laughed happily.

"Okay Mamma Mew Mew!" she cried. She grabbed Zoey's hand and led the way back to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Tarb was flying over the city; his arms spread wide like a bird's as he soared into the red and amber sky. He glanced at his hand and opened it, revealing Kikki's gift.

His eyes softened slightly and he let out a small laugh, somehow happy about the time he had spent with her, and Zoey's words made him question Dren's orders.

Was he really right?

* * *

_And so resolves are being questioned. In just under four months the princess will be revealed._

* * *

Me: Another chapter complete!

(Suddenly appears) E.A: Make sure you don't forget to revise!

Me: Yeah, yeah. (Costume trunk pops into room)

E.A: You've got an exam on Monday!

(Steps towards costume trunk and opens it) Me: It's all everyone is talking about at the moment. (Dives in and shuts the lid)

E.A: You better not be dressing as an assassin again!

(Comes out of trunk wearing a pink and white frilly miniskirt, a white camisole with a pink heart with silver wings, pink high heel boots with white laces, silver angel wings, matching elbow-length gloves and silver winged hair ornament)

Me: What do you think?

E.A: What are you? Some kind of magical girl?

(Draws magic staff with pink jewels and wings) Me: You got it!

(Sweatdrops) E.A: Anyway... I would like to repeat the warning. Whoever is using Princess Mew Mew's penname for writing reviews and is fighting with another reviewer, please stop!

(Casting magic spells with staff and floating in the air) Me: Yes please do! And thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there is any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Revise for next set of exams!... And get to work on next chapter._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 41

(Super happy aura surrounding me) Me: So what's the time taken for this one?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Three weeks.

Me: Seriously! That was a quick one!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Why are you so cheerful?

Me: Exams are over! And I am celebrating my first fanfiction birthday!

Zoey: You've been a writer for a year?

Elliot: Seems like forever. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: ...I think I need to send them to a psychologist...their split personalities are really weird... Anyway it's Dren's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Teleports in behind me) Dren: It's about time! I've been waiting ages!

Me: Keep your temper or else I'm getting the katana back in the next five seconds!

Dren: You wouldn't.

Me: 1...2... (Draws katana) ...3...

(Sweatdrops) Dren: You would...

(Raises katana) Me: ...4...

(Absolutely terrified) Dren: Okay! Okay! You win!

(Lowers katana) Me: Good. Now, on with the disclaimer!

Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Dren: I'm getting out of here before you change your mind about the katana. (Teleports out)

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty One!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 41 Water's Memories and Prayers

'_Memories will surface and powers will come forth'_

In the four-dimensional dome atop the library Dren had finally recovered from his wounds and was stood before the large computer with Sardon and Tarb finishing a discussion with The Mew Mew Royal Family. Their shadowed faces stared back at the Cyniclons, their expression unreadable.

"So far all of your operations to retrieve our daughter have failed. What is the meaning of this?" a male voice asked firmly.

"Your Highness, there is a group who interfere with our plans. Their main goal is to protect the people of the planet; they see our plans as dangerous to them so they continue to stop us from recovering her." Dren explained.

"Who are they?" the voice asked.

"They are a group of girls that call themselves the Mew Mews, along with two other male companions."

"What do you intend to do about them?"

"We will eliminate them, once and for all."

The conversation drew to a close as the computer monitor turned off.

Dren glanced at his servants and teleported away, only to reappear in his chambers and sit on the bed. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, an irritated snarl escaped him as he thought about Elliot and Zoey; the two of them along with their friends constantly foiled his plans to retrieve Princess Mew Mew, it truly vexed him that they could do it with such ease. The alien prince then began to formulate a plan to stop them, a smirk growing on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew it had closed for the day. The sun was sending an orange and amber glow across the sky, clouds like streaks of brilliant red as the light shone through it.

It was just over a week after the incident with the dome, everyone who had been in there were still shaken from the experience; they felt as if they were going to die that very second if the Mew Mews hadn't stepped in to save the day with the help of Tarb unbeknownst to many, only Zoey and Kikki knew of his good deed.

In the cafe's basement the girls stood in a row with Elliot, Wesley and a large computer screen in front of them. The older of the two stepped forward.

"Girls, I'm afraid we've got some bad news," he stated. "I think you've all realised that the Cyniclons' attacks in order to find the princess are getting bolder and more dangerous. Just look at what happened with the dome last week."

The screen behind them began replaying the images of the dome nearly collapsing.

It then switched to a map of the area, several red blips appearing at different areas. Zoey's eyes widened when she saw a common pattern.

"They're all centring around the bay," she commented.

Elliot nodded his head at her words.

"There's something suspicious going on down there. We've been observing an uncertain number of predasites in and around the bay. Though there haven't been any attacks, it's still a cause of concern for the vast number there are," he explained. "It'd be the end of the city if they polluted the water which we depend on for life. We need to stop them before it happens."

Zoey heard Corina clench her fist beside her, her chocolate eyes flicked over to the lorikeet.

"We can't let them do what they want to the Earth, just to find one person who could survive what they do to it; do they even know if the princess wants to leave here in the first place?" she yelled.

Kikki then spoke up.

"It's a big no-no to pollute the sea! Animals are going to get hurt too!" she cried.

The wildcat's mind trailed away from the conversation, her eyes upon her fiancé; their eyes met in a single moment.

_Elliot is protecting me and supporting me through everything, both as a Mew Mew and a normal girl. He is the Prince of Earth and is willing to protect it. The same for his parents, they died to protect it and its future. So I will do the same. I will protect everyone for the Earth and its future. _Zoey thought.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts by Bridget, the porpoise stood with her hands clasped together in front of her waist.

"Is there any way that we and they can come to an understanding without fighting?" she asked softly.

Elliot looked at her and folded his arms; his face was clearly one of scepticism.

"After all that has happened, it doesn't seem possible," he stated. "Despite what Sardon and Tarb might think, they can only follow Dren's orders or risk being killed themselves."

Bridget gasped at his words, her face became pleading and her eyes looked as though tears were about to fall.

"But they have feelings and hearts, they could easily understand!" she cried.

"Dren is another matter entirely, all he wants is to find the princess, and he's the one in control of the whole thing." Wesley commented.

"But still we don't always have to fight them, they're still people!" the porpoise cried.

The tamarind folded her arms and approached the older girl.

"I'm beginning to understand what you mean, they can't be all bad," she added softly.

Just then Renee's voice came crashing through their talk.

"If this was something that could be sorted out by talking, there would have been no reason to fight up to now. Lots of people have been hurt, and we've been fighting for them. We can't stop now," she said.

Zoey drifted into her thoughts again, her eyes moving to meet Elliot's crystal blue ones.

_We've been fighting all this time, it's almost been a year since this fight begun, but we haven't stopped. They all have feelings and hearts, something that they want. But Dren is completely different, he just wants to kill in order to get what he wants...He won't stop until he's got the princess in his clutches..._

Her memories of the battle two weeks ago with the dream predasite came to light. When Dren had threatened to hurt the people she cared about, when he slipped into unconsciousness at her feet and when he was quickly taken away by Sardon and Tarb. Those very memories made her ask one thing.

_I wish the Mew Mews didn't always have to fight against them...but Dren doesn't really give us any choice..._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Cyniclons' dome Sardon was working at one of the computers with Tarb sitting on the floor at his feet, watching him with curiously wide eyes; and Dren was leant silently against the wall behind him, glaring at the floor with his arms folded across his chest. The young alien floated off the floor and looked over his companion's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, his amber eyes were filled with interest.

"It's an ocean current generator." Sardon explained patiently as he glanced over his shoulder at the young boy.

Tarb tilted his head slightly.

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's a machine to make a current in the sea," he stated; his eyes moved back to the computer screen.

"What're we going to do with it?"

The alien prince moved himself off the wall and walked up behind them, his amber eyes glinted viciously.

"We're going to use it to spread pollutants throughout the bay in order to kill all creatures within the area, both human and animal alike. This should therefore create a response from Princess Mew Mew's power." Dren explained.

"How?" Tarb asked.

"There is a predasite positioned in the water below the machine that has been infused with a grey crystal, when she is fully grown she will be enormous, with her body packed with pollutants. She will then release the pollutants into the sea. The princess will react to the life that is being threatened and her power will excite, therefore giving us the chance to take her."

Tarb smiled slightly at his master's words, but then he realised something.

"But what if the Mew Mews find her?" he asked softly, what seemed like fear tinged his words.

Dren smirked.

"That's the point. We will release many predasites in the bay, therefore keeping the Mew Mews away from the sea. They will be so busy with them that Princess Mew Mew will be unprotected, so we can take her easily."

Sardon looked at them over his shoulder, his purple flecked eyes observing his two companions as Tarb smiled brightly.

"Sounds like a plan!" the young alien laughed joyfully.

The eldest of them gave a quiet sigh.

"We won't need much time, by the time they find out they've been tricked it'll be too late and we'll have the princess away from here," he said.

The prince's smirk only grew wider, his eyes glinting evilly.

* * *

The following morning a crisp wind swept over the bay, the ocean lapping beneath the docks; despite the weather slowly getting warmer it was still the third week of January, so it felt as though it was just above freezing.

The girls stood in line facing their male companions. All of their eyes were on Elliot.

"We've observed a lot of predasite activity in and around the area. So we've got two boats so that we can split into two groups," he explained.

They all looked at the boats behind them before he continued.

"Zoey, Bridget and Kikki will search inside the bay with me, okay?"

Zoey nodded her head silently and glanced at the boats again. Kikki was bouncing up and down beside her in excitement.

"Yeah! A boat trip! So exciting!" she cried.

The wildcat looked at the young tamarind out of the corner of her eye.

"Kikki, we are not here to enjoy ourselves. We are here to protect everyone in the city from any predasites here," she stated firmly.

Elliot then continued.

"Renee, Corina, you will go with Wesley on the sea so you can react immediately if the predasites appear."

The two girls nodded their heads.

"And Minimew?"

The small flying robot came out of Zoey's pocket and flew before the teenage boy.

"Yeah boss?" he said, fluttering his tiny wings.

"You will look for suspicious activity from above."

"Roger that!"

Minimew then flew off into the air, the group watched him as he flew higher and higher until he was no more than a speck in the distance. Elliot then turned back to the girls.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

In minutes the two groups sped off in their associated boats, with Wesley driving one, Renee beside him and Corina in the back. While Elliot drove the other with Zoey in the seat beside him, and Bridget and Kikki behind them. Both males had radio earpieces in order to keep in contact. Kikki was bouncing joyfully in her seat, a wide monkey-like smile on her face.

"This is fun! Faster! Faster!" she cried.

Although Bridget was shivering silently beside her, gripping her forearms in the hopes of keeping warm.

After a while both boats stopped, sitting on the moving waves in the open ocean, floating in miles and miles of sapphire water; the cold wind blew over the group as it whipped up white tips like stalagmites. Elliot got out of his seat and begun to speak.

"Our first priority is to check the sea for predasites, then if there are any, destroy them," he explained.

Bridget looked at him wide-eyed, her dark grey eyes identical to a storm as they shone in the sun.

"You mean you want us to dive into the sea and check?" she gasped.

"Exactly."

"But it's the middle of winter, it'll be freezing!"

The yellow Mew Mew leapt out of her seat and leant over the side to stare into the watery depths.

"Yeah! I love sea-bathing!"

The male shook his head in amusement and smiled.

"Okay, I'll leave the diving to you, Bridget and Kikki," he said.

Kikki grabbed Bridget by the hands and brought her out of her seat.

"Come on Bridget! It'll be fun! This is our duty after all!" she cried.

Her excited jumping caused so much disturbance that she knocked both herself and the eighteen-year-old into the water.

Corina looked at them in confusion, sweat dropping down her forehead.

"If they think this is duty, I don't want to know what they do for fun," she commented.

Wesley had the same expression as her as he lifted a pair of wetsuits out of the boat.

"If they were going to do that, they at least could have worn these," he said.

This earned a small laugh from Renee. The wolf moved over to him and leaned over his shoulder as to get a better view of the porpoise and tamarind; her dark purple hair brushed gently against his neck as she rested her head upon his shoulder, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and smiling up at him. He matched her smile with one of his own, although they couldn't go any further because Corina, Bridget and Kikki were still watching.

Just then Bridget and Kikki burst through the surface of the water, shivering violently as they heaved heavy gasps of air.

"Couldn't you have mentioned the wetsuits sooner?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, I'm freezing!" Kikki cried.

* * *

Within a few minutes the two girls were dressed in the wetsuits and swimming through the ocean, flashlights strapped to their helmets lighting up the dark depths. They kicked their flipper covered feet as they continued deeper and deeper into the water. The radio in their helmets then began to beep.

"Guys, how is it in there?" Elliot asked on the other end.

"It's very cold, that's for sure," the porpoise responded.

"I'm having a lot of fun!" the tamarind cried joyfully.

"Okay, report if you find anything." Elliot said.

The connection then cut off.

* * *

Back in the boat above water Wesley had taken the others further out to sea, leaving Zoey and Elliot alone as they floated in silence; the wildcat looked out to the horizon and watched as the sun glowed in the centre of the sky, a swift wind rustled against her hair as it dusted the tops of her shoulders, a chill running up her spine.

"A storm's on its way, you can tell because the wind's coming from the west," he stated.

"Zephyr..." she whispered.

"That's one name for it," Elliot commented.

"I don't remember where I heard it, but a wind from the west brings the storm, and then brings happiness when the storm has passed." Zoey explained.

"I see."

"I believe in that saying, I think that...my birth parents might have said it once...a long time ago. In a way it's like a hope for the future, it's my hope that we will be happy, both before..." Zoey began as she ran her finger over her engagement ring. "And after we get married..."

Elliot smiled down at her and held her hand.

"We will, I know we will."

Zoey nodded her head, a smile touching her lips as she leant back in her seat; her eyelids slowly began to droop, and in moments she drifted off to sleep. She slipped slightly from her seat, her head somehow landing in Elliot's lap; their hands were still joined and a serene smile touched her lips.

Her fiancé smiled down at her and brushed her bangs tenderly away from her face, they were like silk beneath his fingertips; he leant down and laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead, then left her to sleep peacefully in his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bridget and Kikki the tamarind was riding on the back of a dolphin, laughing loudly as she whizzed through the water.

"Yahoo! I've got the sea all to myself!" she cried.

A school of angelfish swam effortlessly by, not noticing Bridget slowly swim down beside them; she glanced around and smiled happily.

"This is amazing! I thought the bay would be much dirtier, but I was wrong. Seeing the water so clean makes me really happy, it just shows that we do care about the planet, even though many disagree," she stated.

A few fish swam up to her and tickled her sides affectionately, their black eyes glittering as though they were smiling.

"So many fish, they're so cute!"

She looked down to the ocean floor and smiled.

"It's not bad after all; it's all worth it since I get to see something so wonderful."

Just then she realised what Zoey's words meant, that they were meant to be protecting it from the Cyniclons; her eyelids drooped in sadness.

"I understand what you mean, Zoey. You're right, not forgiving those who try to pollute nature's beauty. We will definitely stop them!" she stated firmly.

Just then Kikki swam up to her from behind.

"Bridget!" she called.

The porpoise practically jumped out of her skin, she didn't know the eleven-year-old had come up behind her.

"What is it, Kikki?" she asked.

The tamarind pointed behind her.

"Look at that! Coming this way! A huge group of creepy looking fish!"

Bridget looked over to what she was talking about, her eyes widened at the sight; streaming up to the surface behind the young girl was a school of green fish with spiked fins and bulging yellow eyes.

"A whole school of predasites?" she gasped. "We have to call the others!"

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey was still asleep in Elliot's lap, she hadn't even moved from when she had dropped off, her breathing slow and soft, the only movement coming from her chest as it moved up and down.

Although her dreams were not as peaceful as her sleeping form.

* * *

In her dreams she was floating in the ocean, the water brushing against her skin; she looked down to see that her clothes had changed to a strapless bright pink bikini, her bell tied around her neck by a matching ribbon.

Though she couldn't move, it was like her legs were fused together, she was thankful that she wasn't sinking. But that is not what got her attention; it was the massive predasite looming before her, with schools of smaller predasites swimming around it and a large grey crystal embedded in its chest. Her whole body could feel the pollution building up within the creature, there was so much it was sickening.

Laughter echoed above her. She looked up to see Dren, his face twisted into a cruel smirk. Just then there was a flash of bright crystal blue from beneath her, it flew up and entered her body, setting it alight. Her whole body seemed to be transforming. Everything around her seemed to fade into nothingness and another voice entered her dream, along with a bright pink light.

"Wake up... Wake up..." they murmured.

She then saw the same darkened figure from her previous dreams. The pink light hovered in front of her. She reached out to touch it, but before she could she woke up.

* * *

Zoey opened her eyes and bolted upright, her hands instinctively clutched her bell; she glanced over her shoulder and met Elliot's bright crystal blue eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Zoey, are you alright?" he asked, holding her hand gently.

"Another dream, but it was different. I was underwater and there was some kind of predasite floating in front of me with groups with smaller ones swimming around it, Dren was there and he was laughing. Some kind of light then went inside my body. Then everything around me faded away and the same person was talking to me, again they were telling me to wake up. A pink light appeared and when I reached out to touch it I woke up," she explained. "Something's not right Elliot, I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I think the predasite I saw has something to do with it."

Elliot held her fiancée close, pondering her words; her dreams had on many occasions come true or had hinted at what was to come, she was right, something wasn't right.

* * *

Just then the radio connection turned on.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Bridget cried on the other end.

Elliot and Zoey removed themselves from their embrace and he moved to continue the radio conversation.

"What's wrong, Bridget?" he asked urgently.

"It's bad! It's very bad! There's a huge group of predasites swimming up to the surface!" she explained.

"Okay, I'm calling Wesley and the others now!"

The connection cut off and was replaced with the one between the two boats.

"Wesley, there's a group of predasites heading your way, tell the girls to be ready for them! We're on our way!"

On the other end of the line Wesley relayed the message to Renee and Corina. Understanding the urgency of the situation the two girls got out their power pendants, ready to transform when predasite hell broke loose.

Elliot and Zoey quickly appeared at their side, both their faces ones of concern.

Right on cue the school of predasite fish broke through the water's surface, leaping and bounding towards the two boats. Corina gasped at the sight.

"Whoa! There's so many of them!"

Bridget and Kikki's heads burst out of the sea between the two boats.

"Bridget, Kikki, are you okay?" Zoey asked softly.

The young tamarind was close to bursting into tears.

"The Cyniclons have changed all the Mr Fishes into predasites! That's so mean!" she cried.

The wildcat's eyes flickered between chocolate and bright pink, her aggression becoming stronger and stronger as she gazed at the leaping predasites.

"Come on, let's transform!" she yelled.

The girls nodded their heads.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

* * *

In a series of bright lights they had transformed and had leapt onto the fronts of the boats, ready to strike back as they produced their weapons. Elliot looked up at them, his eyes serious and glinting.

"I'm counting on all of you. Now, go!" he ordered.

Corina leapt into the air and aimed her bow at the water, the predasites writhing on the surface.

"Heart, Arrow!" she yelled.

Her arrow released from its hold and went soaring towards the water, destroying several predasites along the way. Bridget was doing the same, sending out constant lashes of water attacks.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried, destroying a few more.

Kikki jumped up and kicked one of the creatures in the side, sending it flying back to the others.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled.

A small group of them got blasted to pieces. Renee joined in with the attack, the glowing purple ribbon of her whip ready to strike.

"Whip, Inferno!" she bellowed.

Even more predasites got destroyed, although they just seemed to keep multiplying.

They paused in their attacks, landing back on the front of their boats; they saw that they hadn't so much as dented the large army. The lorikeet groaned loudly, becoming more and more agitated.

"Just how many of these things are there?" she moaned.

The wolf shook her head; quickly she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Start the boat. There are too many of them."

In moments they were turning around and speeding away, the swarm following rapidly behind them.

Elliot listened as the radio connection turned on between the two boats.

"Hey Elliot, don't you think something strange is going on?" Wesley asked.

His eyes became serious, glinting in the light as they stared at the open ocean.

"Yeah, there's no reason why they would send such a large number of predasites to such an empty place. Something's not right."

* * *

Meanwhile Minimew was flying over the ocean, his dark pink wings battering against the ocean wind violently; just then he spotted something swirling as it stuck out of the water, quickly getting ready to report it back to the Mew Mews.

Although before he could say anything he was shot down by a bolt of black and red lightning. Dren smirked as the little robot fell into the sea; he then turned back to his servant floating beside him.

"Shame, he discovered it. Oh well, that's okay, the predasite's nearly ready anyway and the princess will be getting a reaction soon enough," he stated sadistically. "Sardon, be ready, I have a feeling that there will be an interruption soon enough. Go and assist Tarb then return here."

Sardon bowed his head and then disappeared in a swirl as he teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Mew Mews they were still speeding away, the fish predasites on their tail and quickly catching up. The girls constantly watched them as they stayed close behind, their hair whipping violently against their faces.

"They're chasing us!" Kikki cried.

"We have to get ashore; we're at a disadvantage out here!" Renee yelled.

Just then there was a beeping from Wesley's computers.

"It's Minimew!" he said.

The girls on the opposite boat and Elliot turned towards him.

"What's going on? What's happened?" he asked.

"He emitted a short warning then his signal vanished!"

Their eyes widened at his words, Zoey felt something was really wrong; her eyes began to smoulder an even brighter pink as she spoke.

"Elliot, we have to go to where he was lost," she stated; nothing but authority laced her voice.

Elliot looked up to her and nodded.

"You're right, but we have to do something about those fish too. Zoey, come with me. The rest of you take care of the predasites and don't let them come after us!"

Bridget and Kikki nodded their heads and leapt over to Wesley's boat, landing on the front with the other girls.

"Where did we lose Minimew's signal?" Elliot asked over the boats' motors.

"I've sent over the co-ordinates, it's in the sea." Wesley explained.

"Right, we're on it. Distract the predasites attention from us."

The two boats split off, the predasites following the more occupied of the two.

"Be careful!" Wesley called to the couple.

They nodded their heads and sped off, avoiding the predasites as they continued their chase of the others.

Wesley and the girls quickly draw the predasites away from Zoey and Elliot, who have disappeared into the distance in search of Minimew; they glanced over their shoulders to see that they are still following and continued to speed ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey and Elliot were going full speed ahead towards the co-ordinates of their little robot companion, unknowing that they were headed straight for the Cyniclons' ocean current generator; the two of them ground to a bumpy halt and looked up in shock.

The male abruptly got out of his seat and stared at the device floating before them, his hand reaching into his pocket.

"What the? What is this current?" he yelled over the waves.

Just then something burst out of the water in front of them, Zoey's eyes widened in recognition; it was the predasite from her dream, and if that was there, then Dren had to be nearby.

But before they had the chance to search for him the predasite flipped the boat, sending the two passengers flying into the air. They then began to fall, heading straight for the water.

As they descended through the air Elliot threw something towards the pink Mew Mew.

"Zoey, take one of these!" he yelled.

She caught it in one hand and saw that it was a small canister filled of white tablets, she didn't understand but did as she was told; quickly she popped one of the tablets into her mouth and swallowed it just as they hit the water at full force.

* * *

Zoey closed her eyes when she entered the water, submerging her ten metres down, her hand over her mouth; slowly she opened them, continuing to hold her breath, not daring let go.

When she couldn't hold it any longer she let out a gasp of air and breathed deeply. The wildcat then realised what those tablets were, for breathing underwater.

Quickly becoming used to her environment she looked around, hoping to find Elliot, knowing that he hadn't taken one of the tablets himself. He had risked his safety and his life for hers. Becoming worried she quickly went in search for him.

"Elliot!" she called.

She then spotted him, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean; he was unconscious as bubbles of air escaped from his slightly open mouth. Zoey felt her heart almost stop beating in her chest.

"Elliot!" she cried, her fear becoming evident in her voice.

She was about to swim towards him when the predasite blocked her path, towering over her just as it had in her dream.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time to fight you right now! So move aside!" she yelled, her eyes beginning to glow.

The predasite wasn't budging, it instead launched itself at her, its eyes becoming slits and its face twisted in rage. Zoey dodged by doing a forward flip, piercing the water like a knife, and quickly got out her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

The bright pink attack hit it squarely in the chest, causing it to back away and swim off; it was heading straight for Elliot. Zoey gasped when she saw its intentions and went after it. The predasite grabbed him around the waist and surged deeper into the ocean, slowly disappearing into the dark depths. For a moment Elliot opened his eyes, meeting them with Zoey's bright pink ones briefly, and then they closed again.

"ELLIOT!" she yelled desperately.

Watching him disappear in the clutches of a predasite was like her heart had been ripped out of her chest without remorse, like a part of her had been taken away and disappeared into nothingness and leaving her as nothing but an empty shell. Quickly her worry was replaced with determination, her eyes filled with fortitude.

_I won't let them do this to him. I won't lose him!_

Zoey then began swimming after the predasite.

* * *

Back on the surface with the others they were still being chased by the fish predasites, they were quickly gaining ground as they leapt out of the water faster and faster. Renee glanced over at the boat's driver.

"Wesley, at this rate they'll catch up to us!" she yelled over the boat's motor.

Beside her Kikki stepped forward and got out her tambourine.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled.

Her jelly casing wrapped around one of the predasites, leaving it trapped and unmoving in its prison.

Just then a voice shouted over them.

"That won't work! Take this!"

The group looked up and saw a pair of bright red clackers spinning rapidly towards the trapped fish; it sliced through the jelly-like substance and freed it.

The girls looked at what happened in shock and stared up at the owner of the voice. Tarb was flying behind them, a smile clear on his child-like face and his amber eyes glinting in glee.

"Well? Are you upset?" he asked.

The tamarind looked at him innocently, although her eyes showed her questioning anger.

"Tar-Tar, why did you do that?" she yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he responded angrily, a bright red flush spreading across his cheeks; even though he hated to admit it, the nickname she gave him did sound kind of cute.

Kikki shook her head slightly.

"Even though you're my friend, I must punish you if you do bad things! You're putting peoples' lives at stake!" she cried.

Tarb growled at them angrily.

"It is you humans who do bad things! You're preventing us from getting the princess!" he yelled.

"Even so, what you're doing is wrong. Please stop, Tar-Tar! Before you started, those fish were just swimming peacefully around!"

"That's got nothing to do with me!"

* * *

Meanwhile the predasite was still taking Elliot deeper and deeper into the water; Zoey was still on their tail, kicking her legs violently behind her against the current and not knowing how long she had been underwater, but she didn't care, her only concern was Elliot.

_I have to hurry. I have to hurry and save him! _Zoey thought frantically.

A gasp then escaped her, her eyes widened at what was happening.

"Its body...is changing colour...?" she questioned.

The predasite's body was beginning to glow red, resembling oceans of blood; its grip loosened on the male's form and dropped him before swimming back to the surface. His body continued to sink further into the depths.

"Elliot!" Zoey cried.

The predasite whooshed over her head and pushed her back with its tailwind.

_What...Why is it going back? _The wildcat asked herself. Her gaze then went back to Elliot.

Her mind went into overdrive, her heart racing in her chest; every part of her body was screaming, water slowly beginning to press against the insides of her lungs, her time was running out.

"Elliot! ELLIOT!"

She had to get to him soon or else they'd both drown.

* * *

The predasite swam back up to beneath the ocean current generator and spread its fins wide; their body acting as though possessed as the pollution filled them began to build up, the crystal on its chest glowing powerfully. Dren floated silently in the water beside it, watching as it continued to grow in power; his eyes glinted powerfully as a smirk touched his lips.

"It's time," he murmured.

* * *

Back above water with the other Mew Mews the predasites and Tarb were still following them. Wesley drove closer to the bay and glanced over his shoulder at the girls, all of them tensely staring behind as they watched the fish leaping and bounding towards them.

"Everyone, we need to corner them in the bay! It may be the only chance we get to defeat them!" he yelled.

Renee looked over at him and gripped her whip tightly in her hand.

"Alright!" she replied.

Although Bridget looked at him in concern, shaking her head slightly she spoke.

"Wait, no good will come of repeating what we did before."

The wolf shook her head, remembering something Zoey had said before they had left on the boats.

"If we can't take them out one by one, we'll take them out all at once."

The others looked at her in confusion, only to see her smiling.

"Kikki, let's use your jelly casing to catch them all at once," she stated.

The tamarind's eyes widened.

"But I've never made one that big before! What if I can't?" she asked.

"If Corina uses Heart Arrow at the same time, it has to work."

Corina then stepped in.

"And what if Tarb interferes again?" she asked.

A smirk touched Renee's lips.

"Leave him to me."

Wesley looked back to his girlfriend.

"You should be able to take them; all of your attacks combined should give just enough power to take them all out. So timing is essential."

The girls nodded their heads, their weapons at the ready.

"Everyone, let's go!"

They then entered the bay.

Kikki and Corina leapt into the air and readied their attacks. The tamarind aimed her tambourine.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled.

As the jelly casing began to form the lorikeet aimed her arrow.

"Heart, Arrow!" she cried.

It hit its mark and made the jelly bigger, trapping every single one within the small prison. Corina flew in the air and caught the eleven-year-old girl, watching them freeze inside their cell.

Tarb became increasingly angry; his clackers banged together loudly as they spun round and round, ready to strike. Although Renee wasn't having any of it, she leapt off the edge of the boat and lashed out.

"Whip, Inferno!" she bellowed.

The very force of her glowing purple ribbons sent him flying. But their joy was short-lived. The predasites were moving inside their prison, the jelly was weakening. Kikki's eyes widened.

"Oh no! It's breaking!" she cried.

"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Corina yelled.

In that instant the lorikeet let go of the younger girl, allowing her to land on a rock nearby. The wolf was on the edge of the boat, her whip at the ready.

"We have to cover every angle! Bridget, try and get underneath it, then we'll fire," she explained.

Bridget nodded her head and dived into the water, then swam beneath the prison, her castanets at the ready. They aimed their weapons and got ready to fire.

"Heart, Arrow!"

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!"

"Tambourine, Trench!"

"Whip, Inferno!"

Their attacks combined and hit their mark, the fish slowly returned to their original forms and slipped back into the water, as though nothing happened.

The girls returned to the boat, Renee subtly holding her lover's hand from behind her back, enlacing her fingers with his lightly; Wesley gazed down at her then back to the sea, all of them smiling. Kikki leapt up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! We did it! We won!" she cried.

At that moment Sardon appeared and helped Tarb to his feet, the young alien hadn't fully recovered from the purple Mew Mew's attack; he stared at them blankly, his eyes meeting the light green ones of the porpoise. He was shocked to see tears welling up in them, but he quickly composed himself before speaking.

"Don't get too full of yourselves. You only fought a decoy. I'm sure that by now..." he began but seemed to stop himself. "We'll be taking our leave."

The two aliens then teleported away without another word.

Wesley and Renee's hands removed themselves from one another's and the male turned back to the steering.

"Come on; let's hurry to Zoey and Elliot. Who knows what's happened since we split up?" he said.

The girls nodded their heads and they sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile back underwater Zoey was still swimming as fast as she could downwards, the water becoming a swirl of white and blue, she still couldn't see the bottom or Elliot.

_Elliot, where are you? _Zoey thought to herself._ If anything were to happen to you... I... I..._

She closed her eyes in pain, not wanting to think about if she lost him. Her heart was practically screaming in her chest and her lungs were bursting at the seams. Taking in a deep breath she ploughed onwards, knowing that she only had a few more minutes before she ran out of air.

Just then she saw a flash of bright blue light, so small yet it shone far brighter than anything she had ever seen.

_That light! Is that a drop of Blue Aqua?_

She kicked her legs faster, quickly seeing a silhouette come into view; her eyes widened in happiness. Before her was Elliot, floating silently in the water; in a small glass pendant around his neck was a glowing drop of Blue Aqua. For a moment she saw bubbles moving in and out of his mouth, he was breathing; the Blue Aqua was allowing him to breathe.

"Elliot!" she called, a smile of relief touching her lips as she swam towards him.

Although a whoosh of water whipped him further downwards, stopping the girl in her tracks; her eyes widened as Dren and Sardon appeared before her.

"You...? Where's Tarb?" she asked.

The alien prince merely smirked.

"He's keeping an eye on the predasite," he answered as he turned to his servant. "Sardon, keep her busy while I deal with the prince."

He then disappeared downwards.

Zoey felt her eyes widen, her heart racing in her chest as she watched him disappear from sight.

"No! Leave him alone!" she gasped. She tried to go after him but Sardon blocked her path, his fan aimed at her, ready to strike. "Please! Let me pass!"

"What if I said I wouldn't? Would you kill me?" he asked firmly.

The wildcat was shocked by his question, her heart slowed slightly; quickly she shook her head, meeting his emotionless eyes.

"Please, I beg of you! I only want to save him! I cannot allow him to get hurt!" she cried. Her eyes began to smoulder, her body composing itself before she spoke again. "And no, I wouldn't kill you. We all have something we want to protect, something that is important to all of us. Bridget says you all have hearts and feelings, there's always another way. We don't have to fight."

Her words seemed to have an effect on the eighteen-year-old; he lowered his fan and moved aside.

"This is a temporary truce, nothing more. It will be over in our next battle," he stated.

Zoey smiled softly as she swam past him.

"Thank you," she whispered before disappearing downwards.

* * *

She managed to catch up with Elliot only to see Dren was quickly gaining ground on him; Zoey kicked her legs violently and felt her heart pound aggressively in her ribcage.

"Dren, get away from him!" she yelled.

Dren slowly turned around and saw her in front of him. Staring at each other face to face he smirked at her.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

Without saying a word she lunged at him, her claws out and ready to strike.

They dodged and lashed at one another, neither of them landing a hit.

Then somehow Zoey managed to swim behind him and push off his back towards Elliot, never looking back at him as she floated through the water. There were only seconds of her air supply left as she reached her fiancé.

_Elliot! Please be okay, please! _The wildcat begged mentally.

She wrapped her arms around him, his head nuzzled into her chest. Tears slowly began to fall from her closed eyes as she pressed against him. As the last few seconds ran out she spoke in a whisper.

"If this is the end, I'm glad that it is with you..."

A single tear landed on the glass pendant.

* * *

Just then the Blue Aqua's light grew stronger, encasing the lovers in its light; Dren watched in the distance in amazement, the light blinding him.

"What?" he asked himself.

His eyes widened at the sight before him as the light faded.

Floating in front of him was Zoey. The Blue Aqua had reacted with her body and changed it; her clothes had disappeared, the top replaced with the bright pink bikini top from her dream. Her hair had returned to brown and ruby red, dusting the tops of her shoulders lightly as it hung around her like a glorious halo, her cat ears were nowhere in sight; around her arms were wrapped a pair of bright pink ribbons, going from her elbows to her wrists, trailing behind her like a pair of wings.

Although the main difference was in her legs, or rather what had been her legs. Bright pink scales in the place of skin; it was a mermaid's tail. Both her and Elliot were bathed in the Blue Aqua's power, her face was one of complete serenity.

The alien prince stared at them in disbelief.

"That is..." he stammered.

Zoey opened her eyes, revealing them to be bright pink; they were smouldering brighter than ever before. A smile touched her lips as she looked down at Elliot.

"Don't die, please," she whispered.

In that moment she placed her lips gently against his, her fingers trailing lightly against his cheek while her free arm held him around his shoulders. Elliot's eyelids fluttered slightly, his eyes opened slightly and smiled against her lips; instantly his hands rested themselves on her waist and pulled her closer.

The Blue Aqua light suddenly became even more intense, consuming the lovers once again and began to propel them back up to the surface, their kiss ended and the male stared up at his fiancée.

"Thank you, Zoey," he said softly. He then took in Zoey's new appearance. "What happened?"

The wildcat couldn't help but laugh.

"I think the Blue Aqua reacted with me like it did at the beach, only to a greater extent," she stated.

They returned to their embrace and continued upwards.

* * *

Dren watched from below in silence, irritation filling him that he had failed to take out Elliot; although he then realised something, his anger contorting into a smirk on his face.

"How foolish...they don't even realise that the predasite will soon release its pollutants. What you did, my dear, may have been incredible, but it was also pointless. The princess will be ours," he said.

* * *

Back above water the other Mew Mews and Wesley were speeding towards their friends, finally they stopped in front of the whirlpool.

"That is..." Wesley began, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Corina abruptly got to her feet and pointed at the swirling vortex.

"I bet that was their plan all along!" she bellowed.

Kikki followed her friend's example, her gloved hand pointing into the centre of the water.

"Look! Something's in the centre of it!" she cried.

They all then spotted the Cyniclons' ocean current generator. The wolf silently got to her feet and drew out her whip.

"Leave it to me, I'll take it out."

As she was about to leave the boat her lover gently grabbed her by the arm. Light purple met winter grey as they stared at each other.

"Renee, be careful," he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head, he then let her go.

Renee leapt into the air and lashed out at the device.

"Whip, Inferno!" she yelled.

In one quick movement it was destroyed, the ocean stopped swirling and returned to its unmoving state. The girls were cheering as the twenty-two-year-old landed on the front of the boat.

"You did it!" the lorikeet smiled.

Although their happiness was short-lived, because an enormous red figure emerged like a torpedo through the water's surface; it was the predasite. Gasps of fright escaped the girls as they stared up at it.

"What THAT?" Bridget cried in shock.

"That predasite is massive!" Kikki shouted.

The predasite snarled at them, its eyes blaring red and its teeth like fangs as it lunged at them.

"And it's angry!" Corina yelled.

Wesley quickly swerved and dodged the creature's onslaught.

* * *

Just then something burst out of the water behind it, a glowing blue light gloriously shining as it split apart around it like a flower, revealing what was inside. It was Zoey and Elliot, floating in the air. The light Zoey was exuding from her body blinded the predasite, filling it with excruciating pain. The others smiled at the sight.

"Zoey!" the tamarind cried joyfully.

They looked at the wildcat leader in further detail and saw the drastic change.

"The Blue Aqua has turned her into a mermaid!" the lorikeet gasped.

"Elliot found a piece of Blue Aqua, unsure of what it was until we found out about it. It seems that its power has been released and joined with Zoey!" Wesley explained.

"Zoey, now's your chance! Stop that thing!" the wolf yelled up to her best friend.

Zoey nodded her head and produced her Rose Bell, still holding onto her lover and refusing to let go.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

Her glowing pink attack consumed the predasite and sent it crumbling into dust.

* * *

Sardon watched underwater, he hadn't moved from when he had let Zoey pass by; Tarb had appeared by his side, silent as he looked up at his older companion. The older of the two didn't pay him any heed.

"Something we want to protect... Something that is important to all of us..." he murmured. A smile was barely noticeable on his face.

"Her words get to you too?" Tarb asked.

Sardon nodded his head silently. The two of them then teleported away.

* * *

Back on the surface the sky had turned amber and rose as the sun began to set, orange clouds floated by the glowing yellow orb. Zoey's body had stopped glowing and she and Elliot landed in the water with a loud splash, the wildcat's body slowly reverted back to her Mew form, her tail splitting apart to become her legs and her hair resorting back to bright pink, her cat ears back in place. Her eyes were closed, as though she was asleep.

The two of them emerged from the water, clutching one another tightly as though it were their lifeline. Elliot looked down at his fiancée and lightly touched her cheek, tracing his finger down her jaw line.

"Zoey, are you okay?" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and stared into his crystal blue ones; she nodded her head slightly and clutched him tightly.

"I thought I lost you... I'm so glad you're okay..." she murmured into his chest.

They then floated there in silence, happy that they had survived their underwater excursion.

Just then a voice broke through the silence, causing the two lovers to look towards the owner. Speeding towards them were their friends.

"Zoey! Elliot!" Corina called.

The boat then pulled up beside them, the group pulling Zoey and Elliot into it; Wesley looked over his shoulder at them as they both took a seat.

"Are you both alright?" he asked.

Elliot looked over to the wildcat, who was staring off into the sunset, her hands clutched tightly in her lap; a sense of concern filled him as he watched her, but knew better than make everyone worry.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said softly as he placed his hand upon Zoey's.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled, her head moving to rest upon his shoulder; her ears tickling his face lightly.

"Don't worry about the rest of the predasites, they've been dealt with." Bridget explained.

Just then Kikki spotted something in the water, slowly rising to the surface, she gasped when she saw what it was.

"It's Minimew!" she cried.

She scooped him out of the water and handed him to the wildcat leader. Zoey hugged him to her breasts tightly, nuzzling her face into his fur while Elliot stroked it and his free arm wrapped caringly around the girl's shoulders. She drew her head away slightly and looked into his pink eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe, Minimew," she murmured.

Renee leant over from her seat next to Wesley.

"Poor thing's worn out," she said as she turned towards her boyfriend. "What should we do, Wesley?"

He clasped her hand lightly in his.

"Don't worry; the damage is minor so I should be able to fix him in no time."

While the others chatted about Minimew's wellbeing and Bridget took him from his mistress and handed him to Wesley for further inspection, Zoey and Elliot looked at each other, hardly saying anything. The male then spoke.

"Thank you, you saved me..." he began but was stopped by the girl putting her finger to his lip.

"You're welcome... I'm glad... I'm so glad..." she murmured. She then realised something. "But being in the water so long, shouldn't you have caught a cold or something by now?"

He smiled at her.

"No, due to unknown reasons, the Royalty of Planets cannot fall ill naturally. Though they can still be wounded," he explained.

Just then Zoey wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, her face completely hidden from the others.

"You really scared me today, I thought I was going to lose you down there," she whispered.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close; he smiled into her hair.

"I won't let that happen, I promised you that I would protect you, and I intend to keep that promise."

The wildcat smiled as she and the rest of the girls returned to their human forms, they were getting close to the docks so it was required as to not draw attention.

"And I will protect you. In the name of the Earth, I will protect you and everyone on the planet," she whispered.

Zoey was about to let him go but he kept her in place.

"Elliot...what are you...?" she began.

"You're absolutely frozen, I can feel you shivering. Can we stay like this until we get back to the docks?" he stated softly.

She only nodded and snuggled closer to him, a content smile touching her lips, she could think of nowhere else she would rather be than in Elliot's arms.

* * *

_And so the power of the princess is coming forth, in three and a half months she will be revealed._

* * *

Me: I can't believe how far I've come since the beginning!

(Suddenly appears) E.A: No kidding! You've actually got over thirty people who've story alerted and favourited this, and not all of them the same people either!

Me: And I'm nowhere near done! (Costume trunk pops into room)

E.A: How many chapters have you got left?

(Steps towards costume trunk and opens it) Me: About fourteen I think. (Dives in and shuts the lid)

E.A: Wow! You're gonna make the most of your time off then.

(Comes out of trunk wearing a black mini-dress with white frills and lace-up bodice, black knee-high lace-up high-heels, frilly white apron, matching choker and frilly headband)

Me: What do you think?

E.A: Let me guess, you're a maid like the ones in Kaichou wa Maid-Sama?

Me: That's right!

(Sweatdrops) E.A: Okay...

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Get to work on the next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	43. Chapter 42

Me: Okay, so what's the time taken for this one?

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Two weeks.

Me: Wow! New record!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: How is that?

Me: Before the prolonged delays of chapters, I had written multiple chapters before I discovered this glorious world of Fanfiction.

Zoey: So in other words, this is the quickest you've written a chapter before updating it.

Me: Pretty much.

Elliot: We'll leave you to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: And it's Sardon and Tarb's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Teleports in with Sardon) Tarb: We've been waiting ages! What's taking you so long!

Me: You can't rush ART.

Sardon: You consider writing to be ART?

Me: Yes. Now, get on with the disclaimer.

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Sardon: We'll leave you to your ART. (Teleports out with Tarb)

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Two!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view, Zoey's thoughts and on this occasion letters

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 42 Renee's Leaving!

'_Separation and hidden truths will be the true test of friendship'_

Church bells chimed loudly within the building, echoing loudly around the rafters and aisles; the white orb of the sun glowed proudly outside in the centre of the sky, cold air blew through the cracks of the ceiling from the January morning. The first month of the year was slowly drawing to a close and everyone would soon be getting ready for the next major holiday that was only a couple of weeks away, Valentine's Day.

The light from the sun streaked through the church's glorious stained-glass windows and produces amazing patterns on the floor.

Kneeling beneath them was Renee, her hands clasped together and her eyes closed as she silently prayed. Slowly the wolf opened her eyes and got to her feet, then began to walk away. But just then she stopped and looked over her shoulder, back to the cross standing in the centre of the room.

"Goodbye..." she whispered as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

She disappeared out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew Elliot and Wesley were working on the computers down in the basement, the two of them staring at one of the monitors. The teenager watched from behind his friend.

"So is it?" he asked.

Wesley nodded his head.

"Yes, it's a Blue Aqua signal, without a doubt," he said.

"But...it's very weak, hardly a reading."

"Yes, it appears to be moving very slowly."

"Where's the last confirmed location?" Elliot asked.

"Latitude 45 degrees North, longitude 155 degrees East; it's heading South by the sea."

The teenage boy leant back on the table, his back facing the screen.

"Judging by its speed, it can't be an aeroplane. Maybe a ship?" he stated.

Wesley nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

"I thought so. The city is its estimated destination," he said. A sigh escaped him as he continued. "This is going to be troublesome... we can't inspect all the cargo. There are too many ships coming in and out of the docks."

Just then a loud voice erupted from above.

"WHAAAT?" they yelled.

Elliot turned towards the door, his eyes wide in confusion.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked his friend.

The twenty-five-year-old merely laughed.

"I wouldn't worry, they'll deal with whatever's going on up there."

The teenager looked back to his friend.

"You seem very sure, but if you say so."

* * *

In the dining area of the cafe it was completely free of customers; the girls had finished their duties and were now gathered around one of the tables, waiting for the first of the customers to arrive. Renee hadn't joined them at work, saying that she had something to take care of.

Three of the four Mew Mews were gazing at a magazine article that Bridget had brought in at the start of their shift.

"What a surprise! This is really big news!" Kikki cried.

Corina strode away from the table, running her fingers through her raven black bangs in disbelief at what she had read.

"It can't be true! It can't be!" she yelled, her brow furrowed in anger.

"But it's clearly written in here, so it has to be true," the tamarind stated.

The lorikeet glared aggressively at her, her dark brown eyes flickering in the light.

"I will NEVER believe that! They are clearly lying!" she bellowed.

Throughout the whole banter between her companions Zoey had stood to the side, her back leant against the wall and her eyes gazing up at the ceiling; the wildcat had read the article and couldn't help but wonder if she should believe it or not. The article that Renee was set to appear in a Hollywood film, something about it didn't seem quite right; she would have told them if that were true.

"You can't believe everything you read, she may not have made a decision yet," she murmured, causing the others to look at her in surprise. Her eyes moved to them and she smiled slightly. "I guess there could be some kind of mistake, you can never be sure."

Corina nodded her head indignantly, her arms folded across her chest.

"Exactly! This is just ridiculous!"

Bridget pushed her glasses up her nose thoughtfully, her eyes on the magazine.

"But Renee is very popular," she commented softly.

The lorikeet walked over to her side and glared up at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she yelled.

At that moment Elliot and Wesley walked in, the younger of the two approached his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his head rested on her shoulder.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

Wesley stopped in front of the other girls, smiling down at them.

"Oh, it looks like everyone gathered here. Did something happen?" he asked.

Rapidly the young tamarind picked up the magazine and handed it to him.

"It's mega super-duper huge news!" she cried joyfully.

The male silently opened it and begun to read.

" 'Hollywood has offered her a leading role in a movie. Is Renee Roberts going to move to Los Angeles?' " he quoted. A smile slowly touched his face, his eyes fogging up slightly as he thought about his absent lover. "She really is multi-talented."

Bringing him out of his thoughts Kikki spoke.

"Is Renee going to Hollywood?" she asked as he handed her back the magazine.

Zoey leant forward slightly, Elliot mirroring her as they stayed in their embrace.

"That hasn't been decided yet. She hasn't told us anything, so she hasn't made her decision," she said softly.

Kikki's eyes narrowed mischievously.

"How can you be so sure? If there are rumours, there must be some fact to it!" she exclaimed.

Bridget stepped in and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"We should ask her about it once she gets here," she suggested.

The wildcat shut her head slightly.

"I think we should hear the story from her, she'll tell us when she's ready."

Although it fell upon the deaf ears of a hyperactive yellow Mew Mew, a distracted green one, and an irritated blue. The only listeners to her words were her fiancé and his guardian.

* * *

It was at that moment that the doors opened; Renee walked in silently and stopped in front of the group. Corina's face instantly shifted from angry to pleading, she ran up to the wolf.

"Renee!" she cried.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw the magazine in Kikki's hands. Bridget took it from the younger girl and brought it forward.

"Umm... Renee, is this article true?" she asked softly.

Renee gave a gentle sigh.

"Yes, the movie offer is true, but I haven't decided what to do yet," she explained.

Just then the lorikeet wrapped her arms around her waist, small tears streaking down her face as she hid her face in her chest.

"If you are going to Hollywood, I will go with you!" she cried.

Everyone stared at her in shock, disbelieving her words. Bridget stepped forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Wait a minute Corina, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Corina turned her head towards the porpoise, her eyes portraying her devotion to her idol.

"It would be pointless for me to stay here in the city without Renee!" she exclaimed.

Silently Renee moved herself out of the younger girl's grip and walked past them, vaguely listening as their talk continued.

"Please Renee, take me with you!" Corina begged.

Zoey then knew it was time for her to step in and stop the ordeal; Elliot removed his arms from her waist as she spoke.

"Think about this Corina, Renee hasn't decided whether she will go or not. You can't say something like that without knowing if it's going to happen."

Her words hung in the air powerfully, practically radiating her authority as a leader.

Although it didn't stop the innocent doubts of the youngest Mew Mew as she jumped into the mix.

"That's like the breaking up of Mew Mew Power!" she cried.

"Why should that happen?" Bridget asked.

Kikki crossed her arms in thought.

"How can we beat the Cyniclons and find the princess if Renee and Corina are missing from the team? I don't want to lose," she explained.

An argument then broke out between the three girls. Wesley, Elliot and Zoey were only able to watch them as they voiced their opinions on the matter.

Suddenly a loud slam echoed around the room, causing everyone to turn towards the creator; they saw Renee with her hand clenched into a fist as it was slammed onto the table's surface.

"Enough!" she bellowed.

Shock was clearly written on the girls' faces, though the wildcat kept composed as she watched her best friend's temper flare. The wolf hadn't acted this coldly since the day they had all first met, and Zoey couldn't help but feel concern for her as she continued to speak.

"We've been through many fights together, yet you don't know what it means to save the Earth, do you?"

She then walked away and stepped into the changing rooms, leaving them alone to wonder about her behaviour. Zoey stepped forward.

"I'll check to see if she's okay," she said calmly as she kissed Elliot gently on the cheek. With those words she went after the twenty-two-year-old.

* * *

In the changing rooms Zoey walked past the lockers and saw Renee sat on the bench in the centre of the room, her back to the mirror and her face in her hands. Her intensified hearing picked up faint sobs from the woman.

She walked towards her silently and took a seat beside her, her hands resting lightly on her knees as she waited for her friend to compose herself.

"Are you okay, Renee?" she asked softly.

The wolf turned her head slightly and looked up at her, her eyes stinging with small tears. She shook her head and straightened herself up before breaking down again, her head in Zoey's lap. Zoey stroked her hair lightly, like a mother would a child, and calmed her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

In her lap Renee nodded, her voice coming out as a whisper as she spoke.

"I was offered this role and I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. Then the rumours started going around about whether or not I intended to take it. It's a great thing for my career according to my manager, but I don't want to leave everything behind. I may not have decided but the possibility of me going isn't exactly zero."

Slowly she lifted her head and stared at her eye to eye.

"Corina wants to come with me, but she isn't an actress or part of the staff under my manager, so I can't take her," she explained.

A long pause entered the air as they were silent.

"Zoey...what do you think I should do?"

The teenager looked at her thoughtfully, her eyes half-closed and her head tilted slightly.

"I think that you should do what you think is right, because no matter what happens we're best friends. And we stick together despite the obstacles," she said, a smile touched her lips when she thought of something else. "The same thing for you and Wesley, you're still going to love each other no matter the distance."

Renee couldn't help but blush at that statement, a laugh escaped her.

"Thanks, you really know how to make people feel better. Still...I don't know what to do... Will you trust me whatever decisions I make?" she asked.

Zoey nodded her head.

"Of course, I will always believe in you."

The two of them got to their feet and Zoey walked out the room, leaving the wolf to get changed for the day.

* * *

Back upstairs Zoey walked through the door and saw her friends, they hadn't moved from their spots since she had left; they didn't seem to notice her as she came towards them. It was then that she caught their conversation.

"This is indeed bad timing." Wesley commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The group turned towards her, their faces were filled with concern. Elliot stepped forward and laced his fingers through hers.

"We got a signal of Blue Aqua. We need everyone to come downstairs," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the four-dimensional dome atop the library Dren was sitting in his chambers, thinking about his mission. After the Cyniclons had arrived on Planet Mew Mew they were promised that they could live in peace with its inhabitants if they could show that the princess was safe and happy, and bring her back if she wasn't; although the alien prince had every intention of taking her, whether she was happy and willing or not.

A voice then burst through his thoughts.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" they asked.

Dren looked up and saw Tarb in the doorway, following closely behind by Sardon.

"Oh, it's you. Do you have any reason for coming into my private chambers unannounced?" he asked sarcastically.

The two servants gulped at their master's flaring temper, knowing that he may be inches away from harming or worse killing them. Quickly composing himself Sardon spoke.

"We have detected a Blue Aqua signal, we can use it to carry out the King's orders and get the princess."

The alien prince smirked at his words.

"He's very ignorant, isn't he?" he stated.

Tarb tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Never mind. If that's the case, I've got a plan. You both look for the Blue Aqua and confirm its location, I'll stay here a while."

The two of them nodded their heads and walked out the room.

When the door closed with a mighty slam Dren continued into his thoughts.

"The King knows of his daughter's power and yet he does nothing. Everyone is waiting for her to return, so that they can live in peace on their planet. 'Find Blue Aqua and intensify her power!' 'Bring the princess back home!' He thinks I am not capable of carrying out my mission but I am more than able!" he ranted. Slowly he calmed down and continued to speak. "Still...she has no idea of her powers, it is unmatched and she can't even use it. Why hasn't she found out yet?"

He balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall violently, his anger growing with every second.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls excluding Renee had gone down to the basement and were now listening to their mission, the boys stood before them as they watched the large screen in front of them as the location was revealed. Birds flew through the sky as they went over the lapping waves of the ocean below, passing by large crates of cargo on the docks. Zoey tilted her head slightly as she observed the scene.

"So, it's somewhere along the docks in the bay?" she stated.

Elliot took a step forward, his silhouette outlined against the light behind him.

"Yes, it may be on a cruise ship or a fishing boat. Either way, the Blue Aqua is in some of the cargo," he explained.

Kikki smiled in mirth.

"Let's call the captains of each ship, one after the other!" she suggested happily.

Wesley shook his head slightly at her words, his face serious as he spoke.

"That wouldn't work. As you remember from that case with the Christmas tree, a piece of Blue Aqua can reside anywhere. So, unless its power is released, even the person carrying it may not even notice it."

The young tamarind sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I'm totally clueless!"

Just then a pair of footsteps echoed around the room, they all looked over to the doorway and saw Renee standing there, fully changed into her uniform.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going out before I changed clothes?" she asked coldly. Her attitude was back to how it was when she came in.

"Renee..." Corina began.

"What? I'm still a Mew Mew," the wolf said as she walked towards them. "The only way to find it is to go to the docks and wait for it to react with one of us."

Zoey sighed softly at her words.

"It won't be as easy as that. Blue Aqua only reacts when something happens, like when our emotions run high. There isn't any other way," she explained.

Elliot then stepped into the conversation.

"We'll keep on doing analysis here. All of you go to the docks; I'm relying on all of you. Be careful."

Zoey kissed her fiancé gently on the cheek before disappearing out the door with the others.

* * *

The five girls arrived at the docks, the sea air whipping against their faces and the calls of seagulls rang in their ears; they were gathered in a circle with Minimew fluttering beside Zoey's head. The wildcat glanced around at her companions and took a deep breath.

"Let's split up and look for the signal. If anyone finds it, contact the rest of us," she said.

They all nodded their heads at their leader and headed off in different directions. Zoey glanced at Corina and saw the small frown set on her face as she disappeared around the corner.

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew Elliot and Wesley were watching the computer monitors, checking the progress of the girls. The twenty-five-year-old looked up at his teenage partner.

"The distance is too short. We can't locate it, the signals are coming from everywhere," he explained. "After all, we have to wait until one of the girls gets near the Blue Aqua to feel a reaction in her body."

Elliot nodded his head.

Back at the docks Zoey was running through the crates and cargo, Minimew flying behind her; her brown and ruby red hair was blowing behind her rapidly, her feet moving so fast it was like she was flying.

"We've got to find that Blue Aqua...we've got to!" she said in between breaths.

Minimew flew to her ear.

"Keep going Zoey! Don't give up!" he cried.

The wildcat laughed happily at his words and made her body move even faster, a determined smile clear on her face.

Meanwhile Bridget turned a corner and looked to the ground, her eyes widened at the sight. Kikki was on the ground, sniffing it like a searcher dog when trying to find a scent; a sweat drop rolled down the porpoise's temple as she watched the young girl.

"Kikki...what are you doing?" she asked.

The tamarind looked up at her.

"I can't just wait for my body to react. So I'm trying to smell it out," she replied.

Bridget tilted her head in confusion.

"Do you even know what Blue Aqua smells like?" she asked.

There was a long pause after that, nothing but silence in the air. Just then Kikki sprung to her feet.

"Actually...no, I haven't got a clue," she stated.

The eighteen-year-old rolled her eyes.

"Then let's look for it the normal way..."

With Corina she was merely standing at the edge of the dock, staring blankly out at the horizon and watching the birds fly over the aquamarine ocean below. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about all that had happened.

"Renee..." she murmured. Her words got carried out into the ocean air and tumbled into the sea, matching the drops of water that fell down after them.

Meanwhile Renee was walking past the towering crates in silence, her eyes cast to the ground as her brown high-heel boots clattered loudly beneath her. Her thoughts filled with the memories from the interview about the movie role.

"Are you really going?"

"Any comments to your fans here in the city?"

All the questions from the interview came flooding back as her feet carried her to the edge of the dock, her hand reaching in her coat pocket. The wolf pulled out a letter and began to read it.

_To my dear Renee_

_Time does fly. It's been almost six years since you left home. Are you doing well? We don't know if you ever forgave us for what happened back then. Yet, we're waiting for your return, whenever it might be._

She then remembered the day that everything changed for her, seeing that person dead on the floor; the very thoughts made her shiver.

"Why? Why didn't you believe me? WHY?" she had cried, tears falling freely down her face. Quickly she shook her head and glared down at the words in front of her.

* * *

Just then she heard a pair of footsteps run by and a faint glow of bright crystal blue from behind her as the flapping of wings echoed through the air, Renee whipped her head towards it but found nothing; she turned back around and stared up at the birds flying past.

"What's that?" she asked herself. Cold winds swept up her spine and caused the wolf to turn around, looking up towards the tops of the cargo; her voice demanding as she continued to speak. "Who's there?"

Before her appeared Sardon and Tarb, the younger smirking down at her proudly.

"I found a Mew Mew!" he cried.

The eighteen-year-old folded his arms silently as he stared down at the wolf emotionlessly.

"It seems that we're both looking for the same thing. So tell us where the Blue Aqua is!" he demanded.

Meanwhile back at the cafe the computer monitors were giving off the warning signals as a pair of blips representing the aliens emerged on screen. Wesley watched silently as he watched his young friend continue working.

"Elliot, that is..." he began but was interrupted by Elliot as he leant forward and he analysed the readings.

"As I thought, they have detected it too," he stated. Quickly he picked up the radio connected to the Mew Mews power pendants. "Zoey! Two of the Cyniclons have shown up! They're near Renee! Head over there and transform!"

With Zoey as she listened to his words over her power pendant Bridget and Kikki had caught up with her and were quickly running behind her.

"Okay!" she said into the small gold pendant, she cut off contact and moved it to the lorikeet. "Corina, did you hear it too?"

Corina picked her pendant out of her pocket and listened to the wildcat's words.

"What is it? I was thinking..." she began but Zoey cut her off.

"Corina, now isn't the time to argue. The Cyniclons have appeared where Renee is!" she yelled on the other end.

Those words startled her, filling her with a sense of fear.

"What? Then we need to hurry!"

Zoey nodded her head, her eyes flickering between chocolate and bright pink and glowing in determination.

"Now, let's go everyone!"

They all nodded their heads and drew their power pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

The bright lights of their transformations wrapped around their bodies as they continued to run to the aid of their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee was standing unmoving as the two aliens floated before her. Tarb took a step towards her, his voice teasing as he spoke.

"What? You're not going to transform?" he asked.

The wolf didn't even flinch at his words, her amethyst hair blowing gloriously behind her and her sea blue eyes like stone, blank and unnerving. Sardon was growing impatient at her silence.

"Where is the Blue Aqua?" he asked firmly. "We know that it has to be somewhere around here."

Renee merely glared at him silently, her whole body radiating no emotion.

"If you want it that much, why don't you look for it yourself? It's too much to ask a stranger to do it for you," she stated.

The youngest alien looked at her wide-eyed, his anger beginning to bubble within him.

"What? You're way too cocky!" he yelled. He then fell silent when she didn't answer; it was actually beginning to scare him. "S-Say something! Do you hear me? You're really scaring me now!"

* * *

Upon one of the crates nearby Dren appeared and placed his feet on the metal; he watched the spectacle before him, silently staring at the banter between his servants and the purple Mew Mew.

"What are they doing?" he asked himself.

Although he couldn't continue his train of thought as a voice broke through the silent air.

"Renee!"

Running towards the wolf was her friends, fully transformed and ready to fight back. Zoey took a step forward and looked at the woman, concern set deep within her eyes.

"Renee, are you alright?" she asked softly.

Slowly she turned towards them, her eyes cold, almost glaring at them. Kikki didn't seem to notice it and stepped forward.

"Renee, hurry and transform!" she cried desperately.

Renee merely turned away, she didn't reach into her pocket for her power pendant; she just stood there, her eyes closed as though she was blocking out everything around her.

Corina's eyes widened in question, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Renee?" she called softly.

"What's wrong with Renee?" was the question that left Elliot's lips as he stared at the computer screen, his companion standing silently behind him.

The wildcat clenched her hand slightly, her claws digging into her palm deeply as she stared at her best friend; something wasn't right, she could feel it, but all she could do was trust the purple Mew Mew. Beside her Bridget cautiously took a step towards her.

"Renee?"

It was then that the wolf finally spoke.

"I'll decide whether I'm going to fight or not," she said calmly.

The porpoise tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't understand..." she stammered.

Meanwhile with the aliens they looked at each other and back to the Mew Mews.

"I don't really get what's going on, but it looks like there's a problem between allies." Tarb stated.

Sardon nodded his head at the young boy's words.

"And if that's the case, let's go and attack," he murmured as he drew out his fan. "Aerial Tempest!"

The wind attack sent Bridget and Kikki flying back into the crates behind them, the very force denting the metal as their bodies imprinted into it. Tarb smiled as he produced his clackers from his pocket.

"Spinning Thunder!" he yelled, sending lightning bolts of brilliant blue towards Zoey and Corina.

It wrapped around them and ran through their veins violently, shocking them inside and out; the lorikeet cried out in pain, her feathers ruffling from the energy as she slipped to her hands and knees.

But the wildcat remained still, as though she couldn't feel the bone-searing pain that was shooting through her body.

Renee only watched silently, her hair getting whipped by the wind as she stood still.

Just then Tarb produced a small infuser in his hand and sent it flying towards the ocean. Corina painfully looked up and saw the small thing splash into the water.

"Oh no..." she gasped, her lungs burning from the shock.

Bursting out the water came the predasite; it had infused itself with a lobster and was now staring down at the girls with its beady black eyes. It swung its giant claw at Zoey. Quickly she leapt out the way and produced her Rose Bell, determination glowing in her eyes.

Bridget slowly staggered to her feet and got out her castanets, gritting her teeth she prepared herself for the attack.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried.

Her water attack flew towards the predasite at top speed, but it was easily deflected by the creature. Kikki quickly drew her tambourine and got to her feet, her body screaming in anguish from the earlier impact.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she yelled.

The yellow attack encased the creature in a jelly casing; it snapped its claws inside as it looked for a weak point; with all its strength it burst free from its prison. The girls gasped at its power.

"It didn't work!" Corina cried.

The predasite then opened its mouth and sent a spray of green foam towards one of the crates; it seemed to melt the metal on impact. Suddenly it exploded loudly, destroying everything around it.

After a series of explosions the creature turned away from the four Mew Mews and sent one of its claws surging towards the still Renee, she wasn't making any attempt to dodge. Corina gritted her teeth angrily and aimed her bow.

"Heart, Arrow!" she bellowed, sending the bright blue bolt soaring towards them.

It hit the predasite squarely in the face and sent it flying backwards. The lorikeet looked down towards her older companion, her eyes widening at the sight; the wolf hadn't moved from her spot, not even meeting the girl's eye. Slowly Corina flew down and stared at the wolf.

"Renee..." she stammered. "Why...why won't you transform and fight?"

Renee didn't blink as she stared into her friend's sapphire blue orbs.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she stated emotionlessly.

A gasp escaped the lorikeet, her heart practically stopping in her chest at those words.

"What? But why?" she asked.

Meanwhile the other Mew Mews were caught in a battle between the Cyniclons. Sardon and Bridget were in the middle of a deadly dance as they dodged each other's strikes.

"Where is the Blue Aqua?" he demanded as he swung his fan towards the porpoise. She shook her head at him.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" she responded.

Kikki and Tarb were acting in a similar manner to their elders, both of them striking and dodging as they battled one another.

"Tell me where you're hiding it!" he bellowed.

The tamarind shook her head violently, refusing to give anything away.

"I told you before, even though you are my friend, I will punish you if you do bad things!" she cried.

"Why would I be your friend?" he asked angrily.

Back with the predasite it shot another spout of green foam, aiming at the turned back of Corina; swiftly she turned around and managed to defend herself and Renee, but not without being tossed to the floor from the force between the two weapons.

Zoey, who had been lying in wait for her moment to strike, felt her eyes widen as the creature was about to take another shot at them. She leapt into the air and aimed her Rose Bell.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

Her glowing pink attack quickly destroyed the predasite.

Although it seemed that Tarb wasn't quite done with their fight yet, he brought out another infuser and readied himself to take another shot.

"No fair, one more ought to do it!"

As he was about to throw it, Sardon placed a hand firmly around the young boy's wrist.

"Wait," he said calmly. "It looks like they really don't know where it is, this fight is useless, let's go."

The two aliens then teleported away, leaving without another word as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

The three transformed Mew Mews quickly ran to their fallen friend's side, Zoey gently hoisted the girl into a sitting position and placed a hand on her shoulder, soothing her injuries.

"Hang in there, Corina, you'll be okay," she said softly, encouraging the lorikeet's recovery.

Yet the whole time Renee just stood with her back towards them, looking blankly out at the ocean.

Dren watched from his perch nearby, none of the girls had noticed his presence; a smirk touched his lips as he observed the little scene, a plan slowly forming in his head as his eyes trained on the back of the purple Mew Mew. A chuckle escaped him as he teleported away.

* * *

Back at the cafe the girls had returned and were now sitting around the empty dining area, all of them silent as they thought about what had happened that day.

Elliot and Wesley had asked Renee to come down to the basement to talk, though the reason for it was unknown. The cafe had closed for the day, the sun was setting in the sky and was glowing an amber glow across the city.

Zoey was making her way down the stairs, her footsteps silent against the tiled floor as she walked; she stopped outside the basement door and held her hands over her heart, closing her eyes as she waited for the discussion to finish.

_There must be a reason why Renee didn't fight today. _She thought to herself._ She asked me to trust her in whatever she does, so I will._

Just then two pairs of footsteps echoing around the corridor broke the wildcat out of her thoughts, her chocolate eyes looked through her dark lashes and saw Renee and Wesley standing before her; the woman's arms were folded across her chest, looking at her curiously, while the male merely stood there silently, watching the two best friends.

"What are you doing here, Zoey?" she asked.

Zoey looked at her in surprise, shifting her weight back to her feet she spoke.

"I came down to see if everything was okay, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The wolf shook her head and walked past the girl, her boyfriend close behind her. As she brushed past her she spoke in a sombre voice.

"Zoey, please take care of Corina and the other girls," she asked. "Corina occasionally is under severe stress, because she worries too much about the future and things that may happen, things that aren't necessarily set in stone. You need to offer the same support to the others as you always have, now more than ever."

Renee and her lover then disappeared up the stairs, their hands entwined with one another's.

* * *

The following day the Mew Mews had gathered in the basement, having received a message from Elliot and Wesley to come as soon as possible; though Renee was nowhere in sight. Wesley walked through the door and joined the group.

"I'm sorry we had to call you all in so early," he apologised.

Corina stepped forward quietly and looked up at the twenty-five-year-old.

"But Wesley, Renee isn't here yet!" she cried.

He looked down at the lorikeet in confusion.

"Really? Even though I contacted her, I didn't get an answer," he stated.

Bridget gave a shocked gasp.

"Unbelievable, just what is going on with her?"

Just then Minimew came flying through the door, a piece of paper clamped firmly in his mouth.

"Mail, mail! You've got mail!" he cried.

Zoey smiled up at the small flying robot, taking the paper from him.

"What have you got there, Minimew?" she asked. Her eyes scanned through the writing and she let out a soft breath. "It's from Renee."

_We only had a short time together. But I have enjoyed it immensely._

The other girls gasped all around her.

"But that means...she really quit!" Kikki cried.

"We should go look for her immediately!" Bridget suggested.

Wesley shook his head.

"Stop it. If she doesn't want to fight, then we shouldn't force her to. The fights against the Cyniclons will be even harder in the future, so we need to be careful, now more than ever. Sadly we cannot focus our attentions into searching for her; we have to protect the Earth."

Zoey clenched her hands into fists, her nails gripping into her porcelain skin and coming close to drawing blood.

"But that isn't right; everyone gets the feeling of being lost sometimes. Everyone faces problems every day, and they don't know what to do about them. But everyone does their best to try and solve them!" she explained. Heaving a gentle sigh she continued. "So...despite the fact that she didn't help Corina when she needed help...despite her strange behaviour...if Renee is in this kind of situation now, we have to be there for her no matter what!"

The males nodded their heads at her, understanding her words; Elliot took a step forward and looked down at his fiancée.

"What do you suggest doing about her then?" he asked.

Zoey sighed softly.

"I think we should check to see if she's okay, and help her in any way we can; she is our friend and she may need our support, I won't allow her to go through this alone."

Bridget then stepped into the conversation.

"Let's go and find her," she said as she looked over to Corina. "Are you coming Corina?"

The lorikeet was silent, unmoving as she stared off into space; the porpoise waved a hand in front of her face, trying to bring the fourteen-year-old back to reality.

"Corina?" she called.

"If she quits, I don't know what to do." Corina murmured, her voice soft before it rose aggressively; her next words coming out as a yell. "What can we do? What can we do now?"

Just then a hand clasped over hers, the blue Mew Mew looked up and met Zoey's chocolate orbs; they were smiling down at her brightly in the darkness.

"I believe in Renee, I'm sure she'll come back. I know she will," the wildcat said softly. "Come on, let's go find her."

She then led the way out the door, the lorikeet following swiftly behind her. Bridget and Kikki smiled as they watched them.

"We'll join too!" the porpoise said as she followed.

The tamarind placed her hands behind her head as she followed after her friends.

"How is it that Zoey can be so sure? Though she's never been wrong before," she commented.

Minimew flew quickly after the girls, leaving the two males to watch their leaving backs. They couldn't help but smile after them.

* * *

The high street was deserted of people, nothing but the wind sweeping across the road could be heard as it rustled through the empty air; the soft pounding of running footsteps echoed on the ground as Zoey lead the others down it, her brown and ruby red hair battering sharply just above her shoulders. Bridget, Corina and Kikki did their best to keep up with the lightning fast girl, the porpoise called after the wildcat leader.

"Zoey, you said we should look for her, but do you have any idea where she is?"

Those words made the fourteen-year-old grind to a halt and look over her shoulder at her friends. The lorikeet stared intently at her.

"She's right, do you even know where she could be?" she asked.

Zoey had a pretty good idea where she was, it was one of the few places that Renee felt she could get any peace, she smiled at the thought.

"Yes," she answered softly. She then looked over at Minimew. "Minimew, can you lead the way?"

The small robot nodded his head and flew ahead of them as they followed behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the church the midday sun streaked through the windows and lay as brilliant images on the floor.

Beneath the large crucifix was Renee, her knees were resting upon the ground and her hands clasped together; her eyes closed as she prayed in silence.

Ice cold wind swept mercilessly up her spine; she opened her eyes and looked up, a gasp caught in her throat as she stared at the person sitting before her.

Dren was sat on one of the arms of the cross, smirking down at her lazily as his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

"Hello," he greeted.

Renee got to her feet and glared at him silently, while he merely smirked back; neither of them spoke.

Just then the wooden doors swung open, revealing the four remaining Mew Mews; Corina immediately ran forward.

"Renee!" she called.

Slowly the wolf turned towards them, looking at the girls blankly; her long dark red coat hung loosely around her, her black miniskirt hidden beneath it and her dark brown high-heel leather boots clattered loudly on the tiled floor, her dusty yellow turtleneck peeked out from beneath her coat's collar. Her Christmas present from Zoey was hung around her neck, glinting in the light.

The Mew Mews looked between her and Dren, not understanding what was going on.

"Renee...?" Corina stammered.

Kikki immediately wrapped her arms around Bridget's waist and hugged her tightly as she hid behind her, poking her head out to stare at the two beings, her eyes moist with unshed tears as she gnawed her bottom lip. Her dark blue trousers hung down to her calves and her dark orange coat buttoned firmly by the toggles, a yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck and a pair of black pumps, she shivered behind the eighteen-year-old.

Bridget held the tamarind's hands tightly, tears leaking out from behind her glasses as they fogged up from the cold; her body was covered in a tan brown coat with a yellow skirt just visible beneath it, on her feet were a pair of brown ankle boots that quivered slightly beneath the girl.

Corina was in shock at the sight, there was no room for any other emotion as she stared at them; her whole body was shaking beneath her cream button-neck jumper, her knees practically knocking beneath her chocolate brown skirt, a pair of cream knee-high boots covered her feet. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Zoey meanwhile was perfectly composed, her arms limp at her sides; her strawberry red jacket tight around her with her matching skirt just above her knee, her white boat neck sweater hung off her shoulders and her matching boots were just below her knee, a white ribbon tied her gold bell around her neck. Her voice came out as only a whisper.

"Renee..."

* * *

_And now the struggle of friendship begins, three more months and the princess will be revealed._

* * *

Me: Another chapter done!

(Suddenly appears) E.A: You know this is going to come to an end.

Me: Yes, but I've got plenty of other ideas in mind, some with the potential of being a series. (Costume trunk pops into room)

E.A: How many?

(Steps towards costume trunk and opens it) Me: Nine at the moment, I may think of more though. (Dives in and shuts the lid)

E.A: Do you have any idea which one you're going to write next?

(Comes out of trunk wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, a red tank top with stomach exposed, black high-heeled boots up to knees, and a long black robe with a hood.)

Me: Does this give you a clue?

E.A: No.

Me: Well, it involves magic and it's something I've been planning for some time.

E.A: And you're not going to tell until you've finished this one?

Me: Pretty much.

E.A: Fair enough.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 43

Me: I'm back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: I'm not going to even bother keeping track of your writing times.

Me: Whatever.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Why'd it take you so long this time?

Me: I was on holiday and I hardly had any time to myself, and that time is used for writing. So don't complain! This time is being used to finish this story!

Zoey: ...You have actually made the first bit of sense since we've known you.

Me: Thank you! ...Wait...What?

Elliot: Nothing! Isn't it our turn to do the disclaimer?

Me: You're right. Now please do so. (Slowly start sneaking towards the box. I need to find out what they've done in there since last time!)

(Spots my sneaking) Zoey: What are you doing?

Me: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Elliot: Right...

(Finally manages to get a peek in the box. They've made it into an enormous mansion.) Me: Could you do the disclaimer? I'm in too much shock about what you have done to the inside of this box.

Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, they would have ended up together!

Elliot: We'll leave you to get over your shock. (He and Zoey disappear back into the box)

Me: On with the chapter...

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Three!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 43 Friend or Foe?

'_Friendship and trust will be tested in order to find the truth'_

_"We only had a short time together, but I have enjoyed it immensely."_

_Those were the words that Renee wrote on a letter to us, saying she's leaving. But I believe in her, I'm sure she'll come back, I know she will._

Silence hung over the Mew Mews as they stood in the church's doorway, the midday sun glaring down at them through the stained-glass windows. They were staring at Renee, Dren floating by her side and a smirk touching his lips; her eyes were cold and empty, as though her spirit had been taken out of her.

Zoey slowly walked to the centre of the aisle, between the wolf and the other girls, her eyes cautious as she glanced at the alien prince. Dren flew down to the ground and his smirk became wider, his amber eyes flickering as he looked at the wildcat.

"We are having a private conversation, so stop bothering us," he said.

The fourteen-year-old tilted her head slightly in confusion, although she kept her hand wrapped around her power pendant, her eyes glinting in determination as she met his.

"What are you talking about, Dren?" she asked.

Her friends approached from behind, slowly recovering from their previous shock. Dren gave a short laugh.

"You want to call Renee your ally, your friend? But you can't," he mocked. "I watched your last fight. If you really are allies, why didn't she transform and fight with you when your precious friend was having so much trouble, just trying to help her? So why?"

Corina shivered slightly at his words, remembering their fight from the previous day; while Bridget and Kikki tried to say otherwise.

"Stop talking nonsense!" the tamarind cried.

The lorikeet finally stepped into the conversation, her words directed at the twenty-two-year-old.

"Say something too, Renee!" she yelled desperately. "Renee?"

Renee however remained completely silent, her eyes only on her best friend; she slowly turned her head back to Dren and looked up at him as he floated in front of her.

"I've known for a while how powerful you are. If you were to join me, I'd permit myself to forget everything you've done to me so far," he offered.

Zoey's temper then began to flare, her eyes shifting between chocolate and bright pink.

"Dren, that's enough..." she began but was cut off when he teleported behind her, his hands on her shoulders and his lips next to her ear.

"Stay quiet, Zoey!" he whispered harshly into her ear, no one else seemed to hear him. "I've offered you the same chance many times before, so don't interfere!"

A shiver ran up her spine as he teleported back to Renee's side, her lower lip trembled slightly at his words.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew, Wesley and Elliot were down in the basement, staring at one of the many computer monitors. They were busy searching into the Blue Aqua they had previously detected. The man looked up at the teenager.

"I'm sorry Elliot, it seems I've made a mistake. I just found the source of the signal for the Blue Aqua. It's not a ship," he explained as he pointed up at the screen. "It's there!"

Elliot's eyes widened at the sight.

"What? How can it be there?" he asked.

"I rechecked the footage from the fight and..."

Wesley typed a few of the computer keys and scanned the image of Zoey and Corina dodging the crab predasite and up onto a flock of birds flying above them.

"Had Renee...had she realised it?"

* * *

Back at the church Dren was continuing his torment of the wildcat, his words cold and harsh like a knife's edge; his eyes were trained on Zoey and her reaction.

"What's the matter, Zoey? Only one of your teammates is leaving you. Are you feeling insecure? Well, no matter how hard you try to protect the Earth, we will take Princess Mew Mew and her power."

The pink Mew Mew glared back at him, her eyes settling on bright pink.

"Princess Mew Mew...you've talked about her before. Who is she?" she asked.

The alien prince smirked down at her.

"She is the princess of Planet Mew Mew, a being of incredible power that could create...and destroy worlds. Whoever controls her controls the fate of this pathetic planet," he explained. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I think you need a bit of an idea about who she is and what she's capable of. The Blue Aqua is meant to react with her and make her realise her powers. She is the equivalent of a goddess!"

With those final words he placed a hand on Renee's shoulder, her eyes wide at his statement. and teleported away, both of them disappearing in a sweep of freezing wind.

Corina ran up to where the wolf had been, Bridget and Kikki quick behind her; all three of them were calling out to their lost friend, not knowing what they could do and where Dren had taken her. Wet tears stung the lorikeet's dark brown eyes as she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand; while the tamarind wrapped her arms tightly around the green Mew Mew's waist, sobbing into the coat fabric and staining it with her cries.

Zoey however was frozen to the floor, the searing on the back of her neck becoming stronger and stronger and her eyes returning to their chocolate colouring; she bit her lip silently as she thought about Dren's words. Something gnawed at the back of her mind, as though she was supposed to know what he meant. Her hands clenched as her eyes disappeared beneath her bangs, she wouldn't allow his words to get to her, she wouldn't allow him to win, she wouldn't! Her thoughts then drifted to the promise she had made to Renee.

_I promised I would always believe in you, Renee, and I will! _She thought determinedly.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren and Renee appeared atop a pillar in a construction site near the docks, the wind whipping violently against them as they stood there in silence. The alien prince's back was turned towards the woman.

"See you," he murmured, about ready to teleport back to base.

"Wait a minute," she said softly. Sighing she asked her question. "Why are you doing this?"

Dren gave an unconscious laugh as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I? The reason we are looking for Blue Aqua?" he stated.

Renee merely stared at him emotionlessly.

"But I doubt that you're telling the whole story, it seems that there may be more to it than that."

His laughter then seemed to increase, as though he was enjoying not answering her questions.

"I don't know why you approached me, but I was serious when I asked you to lend me a hand," he stated.

The wolf tilted her head slightly, wanting to know more about his intentions.

"But what exactly are you trying to achieve?" she asked.

Dren smirked cruelly as he turned away, he could tell that she was hiding something.

"There are some things that I need to do," he answered firmly before he disappeared, leaving Renee behind to ponder his words.

* * *

At the church Zoey felt her power pendant begin to vibrate in her pocket, she brought it out and set up the connection.

"It's Zoey," she answered as Corina, Bridget and Kikki turned towards her.

"Hey, it's Elliot. We've located the Blue Aqua, you need to get over there quickly, we'll meet you there," the voice on the other end replied.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

The connection was cut off and the wildcat looked up at her friends. They could see that something was amiss.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Bridget asked timidly.

She nodded her head silently.

"If what Dren said is true, we can't let them have the Blue Aqua! We have to hurry and meet Elliot and Wesley, let's go!" she commanded.

She then led the way towards the doors, quickly followed by the porpoise and tamarind. Although Corina seemed to hold back, her eyes blank and unmoving as she slowly began to go after her companions.

* * *

Within the hour they were on the outskirts of the city, wild tall yellow grass staggering around them as they walked down the small footpath and birds flying over their head, wings beating loudly and feathers falling down from above.

Bridget and Kikki led the way with Zoey and Corina following behind them, the tamarind gazed around in wonder at the sight.

"So this place is a protective area for wild birds, right?" she asked.

The wildcat nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, the city council set it up in the hopes of helping conservation for the endangered species that come here during their migrations," she explained.

Looking off into the distance she spotted two figures silhouetted by the afternoon sun, they were stood on a dock overlooking the lake beneath them, one of them holding something in their hands. A smile touched her lips when she saw light flash upon blond hair, making it glow. She could recognise that anywhere, her thumb running over the cool band of her engagement ring.

"There they are."

Quickly the girls approached them. Wesley and Elliot looked up from the computer tracker Wesley was holding and smiled at them. Zoey stopped in front of her fiancé.

"Elliot, is it really here?" she asked softly.

He nodded his head and took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"We've checked the video, and confirmed that one of the migratory birds from the north was holding the Blue Aqua, as though it were a treasure," he explained.

Wesley then leant forward and showed the girls the computer screen. All of them stared at it in awe; they never would have guessed that a bird would have one of the most important things in their mission to protect the Earth. When the twenty-five-year-old took the computer away he spoke.

"The swan should be in this protective area now."

The two lovers slowly released each other's hands and the wildcat stepped over to the edge of the dock, her eyes catching something nestled in the long grass.

Just then Bridget raised her hand; a question was clearly nagging at the back of her mind.

"Why did the swan bring the Blue Aqua all the way here?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other and turned back to their female companions.

"Well, we don't know the reason, but we need to find that swan now." Elliot explained.

Corina shook her head slightly, her eyes cast down to the ground.

"But birds are cautious. As soon as they feel someone coming, they will flee..." she began to explain but stopped when she saw Zoey kneeling down and her hand hidden amongst the grass, confusion filling her as she stared at the girl. "What are you doing, Zoey?"

The wildcat looked at her and smiled.

"It's true that they're cautious, but if you approach them slowly and let them know that you mean no harm, then they'll stay where they are," she said softly, turning her eyes back to where her hand was.

The group slowly approached her from behind and saw what she was doing. A small white bird was nuzzling its head into her palm affectionately, singing sweetly as her fingers stroked the top of its head. The lorikeet smiled softly at the sight.

"She seems to really like you," she murmured as she looked up to the sky.

Loud squawking burst loudly through the soft silence, causing everyone to look up at the origin; up above was a flock of birds, crying loudly as though they were in pain.

"Calm down!" Corina cried as the birds began to flock around her. "What are you saying?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise, wondering who she was talking to.

"What's going on? Why are they gathering all of a sudden?" Kikki asked.

Though the lorikeet was oblivious to their staring eyes, she was only looking around at the birds coming closer towards her.

"But...that's..." she stammered.

A single brown bird with a white chest landed on her arm, it cawed at her angrily; tears quivered over her lashes and her lip shook slightly as she listened.

"You guys...that's why you brought the Blue Aqua?" she asked softly.

Bridget clapped her hands together happily, realising what was happening.

"I know! Corina can talk with birds!" she cried. "Just like you, Zoey, when you talk with cats."

The wildcat nodded her head at the porpoise's words, understanding what she meant; she kept her eyes on the raven-haired girl as she continued to speak with the bird.

"But I..." Corina stammered.

Suddenly the steady beating of wings began to approach them; the group looked up and saw a v-formation of swans coming towards them, the one at the point holding the Blue Aqua with its feet. Their eyes widened at the sight. As the swans flew over their heads the Blue Aqua seemed to react, glowing bright crystal blue against the bird's black feet. It let out a loud squawk and Corina looked up at it fearfully, her body shivering beneath her cream coat as the bird flew off its perch on her arm.

"That is...Blue Aqua!" Zoey murmured as she slowly rose from her knees.

Just then a voice broke through their stupor.

"Hmm..."

Cold winds swept over the Mew Mews bodies as Sardon and Tarb teleported before them. The wildcat readied herself into a fighting stance and drew out her power pendant.

"Give us the Blue Aqua!" Sardon demanded.

Bridget and Kikki got out their power pendants and took their places at their leader's sides.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" the three girls cried in unison.

In three flashes of multicoloured light they had transformed, ready to fight back against the two Cyniclons.

Although the same thing couldn't be said for Corina, she was just staring up at the flying birds. The two males turned towards her.

"Corina!" Wesley called.

"Corina, what you are doing?" Elliot yelled.

Their voices fell down deaf ears as she looked up at the sky with glazed eyes. Sardon saw a chance to attack and drew his fan.

"Aerial Tempest!" he yelled, shooting bolts of yellow lightning towards the stationary lorikeet.

Zoey saw what he was about to do and leapt between them, her Rose Bell drawn and her eyes flashing aggressively. Holding it out she produced a barrier between her and the attack, her teeth gritted as she held it up. The older alien looked over to his younger companion.

"Tarb!" he called.

Tarb produced several infusers from his pocket and threw them at the target, hitting the wildcat's shield violently; although she continued to stand strong, not even breaking a sweat as they continued to batter against it. The pink Mew Mew looked over her shoulder at Corina.

"Corina, hurry!" she cried.

A vine burst out of the ground and tried to wrap around her, quickly she dodged it as Corina stepped back. Bridget drew out her castanets and leapt forward.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she yelled.

Her watery attack shredded through it with ease, the remains falling to the ground in little slivers. Zoey landed on the ground only to have a predasite Venus flytrap burst out from beneath her. Kikki brought out her tambourine and quickly encased it in a jelly-like substance and used it as a trampoline.

"Wait, Tar-Tar!" she cried as she catapulted towards him.

The wildcat ran after her, her anger becoming more and more evident.

Elliot dashed towards the lorikeet, his bright crystal blue eyes flickering in the light as he watched his fiancée battle against the two Cyniclons.

"Corina, hurry and transform!" he ordered.

She only shook her head.

"I can't," she murmured. The fifteen-year-old looked at her in shock as she continued, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Renee betrayed us."

Bridget had created a shield to protect Wesley as lightning surged all around them. While Kikki was clinging to Tarb's legs as he floated in the air.

"Get off of me!" he yelled.

"No way!" she retorted.

Zoey meanwhile merely continued to slash through the vines as they burst through the earth and tried to capture her in their bonds.

Corina meanwhile was continuing to talk.

"This is the end of the Mew Mew Project! I..."

Although she was cut off as the swan carrying the Blue Aqua flew before her, aggressively pushing the no-longer-glowing orb towards her. Tarb watched in surprise.

"What's it doing?" he asked.

Sardon merely stared down at the sight.

"It's saving us a lot of effort and bringing us the Blue Aqua," he explained.

The lorikeet meanwhile was staring at the angry bird, Zoey quickly at her side and placed her hands gently on her friend's shoulders.

"But...I don't think I can..." Corina stammered.

The swan continued to cry out and she was forced to cover her ears because of the noise.

"No! Please don't ask me!" she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! NO!"

The wildcat's temper began to flare; she couldn't stand to see one of her friends suffer in such a way.

"Stop it! Can't you see that she can't?" she yelled, her eyes flashing.

Just then the Blue Aqua began to glow furiously, beginning to immerse itself into the swan. In a matter of seconds the orb had disappeared and the bird flew off at top speed.

"Wait!" Tarb cried. He was about to go after it when the flock of birds streaked past and blocked him off. "Annoying birds!"

He swore beneath his breath as it became impossible to follow the swan. Sardon stopped him before he could go after it.

"Wait, the signal is gone. We can't find it among so many birds," he explained. "We have to come up with a new plan and inform His Highness first."

They then teleported away, cold winds following as it swept over the bodies below.

The Mew Mews stared at where the aliens had disappeared, confusion clearly written on their faces as they thought about what had happened.

"Why...How could the Blue Aqua just disappear?" Bridget asked in wonder.

Corina slowly began to walk away, her eyes cast to the ground sadly; Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Corina...what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I can't get over the fact that Renee betrayed us. I know... this isn't the right attitude. The birds were crying desperately, 'Help us!'" the lorikeet explained as she placed a hand over her heart. "They showed me their feelings of pain, anger, sadness, and desire. Their instincts told them that the light of the Blue Aqua would save them, so they brought it here. Yet...I refused them! I refused them, who have brought us the Blue Aqua in their desperation. I didn't realise Renee was so important to me...to all of us..."

Tears flowed from her eyes, splashing down onto her coat as she shivered in the cold air. The wildcat squeezed her shoulder lightly and smiled down at her.

"I still believe that Renee didn't betray us, I trust her no matter what happens..." she began but the lorikeet cut her off.

"Zoey, people change, and so do their hearts. We have to grow much stronger."

She then walked away.

* * *

That night Elliot and Wesley were continuing their work in the basement, they were trying to find the Blue Aqua signal, but they were having no such success. The older of the two looked up at his younger companion.

"No chance, the signal is totally gone." Wesley explained. "There's one thing I just don't get...why did the Blue Aqua stop shining all of a sudden?"

The teenager leant back against the table, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he thought about what could have happened.

"It's as if its power moved into something else..." he murmured.

Wesley turned his eyes back to the computer screen.

"Perhaps you're right. The power of Blue Aqua can be stored in anything, so..."

Elliot ran his hand irritably through his hair.

"This is really troublesome; we have to find it as soon as possible..."

He was about to head back up the stairs when his guardian stopped him.

"Elliot, what do you think about Corina's words?" he asked.

Elliot folded his arms and thought for a moment.

"That Renee is a traitor? I personally don't believe she is. But if so, I guess I'm not qualified to be a good leader for the Project."

He then made his way upstairs, Wesley's winter grey eyes watching his leaving back.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey back at her house, she was sat in the bathtub of her bathroom; her body was almost completely covered in rose scented bubbles as she lay in the hot water. Her brown and ruby red hair hung just above her shoulders as Minimew floated by her side. As she rubbed some water over her legs the wildcat looked down at the small robot.

"Minimew, what does that mean?" she asked softly. Minimew tilted his head in confusion as she continued. "Why did Renee..."

Her thoughts drifted back to Renee's words from the previous day, before talking to her in the changing rooms.

"We've gone through a lot of fights, but you still don't understand what it means to save the Earth, do you?"

The wildcat's eyes closed as she continued to think about what her best friend had said.

"I may not have decided, but the chance of me going isn't exactly zero."

Zoey opened her eyes and thought about what Renee had said after the battle.

"Zoey, please take care of Corina and the other girls."

The wildcat sank lower into the water, soaking the ends of her hair as she stared silently up at the ceiling.

"She's trying to provoke us, to make us realise we have to be more reliable."

She lay back in the bath and floated there, her hair moving around her like a halo.

"But, even then, why...?"

Zoey submerged herself, completely soaking herself before coming up again.

"No! I promised that I would believe in her no matter what! And I will, always..."

* * *

The following day Zoey, Bridget, Corina and Kikki were at the cafe, setting up for the day before the customers came rolling in for the lunchtime rush. The tamarind was smiling brilliantly as she looked up at the blue Mew Mew.

"It's time for Kikki's fortune telling!" she cried happily as she pointed towards the fourteen-year-old. "You're not very happy right now, are you, Corina? So then, I'll tell your fortune! How well do you get along with Renee?"

She then produced a small pink machine, complete with flashing lights and colourful buttons; there was even a total-scorer. Kikki pushed the biggest button and watched the numbers spin rapidly before her. When they stopped it only added up to twenty, which was fairly low considering it reached a maximum of one hundred percent.

"This answer can't be right. It does this sometimes. Let's try again!"

As she tried to figure out what went wrong Corina got to her feet and walked away, not even giving a second glance to the youngest Mew Mew. Kikki looked up in surprise.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called.

The lorikeet looked over her shoulder at her, her eyes blank and emotionless.

"I'm going out for a while," she murmured.

Kikki waved a silent goodbye and turned back to her small device, Corina then walked out the door.

"Come back safely!" the tamarind called.

Just then Zoey and Bridget walked in from the changing rooms; the porpoise looked around and turned to the young girl in curiosity.

"Where's Corina?" she asked.

Kikki gave up with her machine and set her head down in her lap.

"She's left," she answered simply.

"I wonder where she went..." Bridget said.

Zoey nodded her head silently and leant back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest as she watched the tamarind try the love predictor again.

Elliot walked in and took a place at the wildcat's side, his hand on her shoulder as he smiled down at her.

"What's up?" he greeted.

Although before she could respond Kikki burst into the conversation, her hyper personality restored and her machine in hand.

"I know! Now for our next fortune telling, how well does Bridget get along with Sardon?" she cried happily.

Bridget's face flushed beetroot red as she collapsed to the floor in an embarrassed faint. She scrambled back to her feet, her hands clasped together as she tried to persuade the eleven-year-old to do something else.

"Kikki! Please don't!" she begged.

Kikki looked at her innocently with her orange-tinged orbs.

"Why not? Wouldn't you like to know if you two would make a nice..." she began before the eighteen-year-old clamped her hands over the girl's mouth.

"No! I told you to keep that a secret no matter what, didn't I?"

Zoey and Elliot meanwhile turned back to each other, his hands on her waist and hers on his chest, tracing it beneath his shirt.

"Hey Elliot? I've been thinking; Renee did that on purpose so we could become more independent. Am I right?" she stated softly.

The teenage boy closed his eyes in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure, I personally think Wesley knows more about what's going on; I keep getting the feeling that they've got something planned..."

The wildcat's eyes glittered in determination as Kikki and Bridget turned their attention to the couple.

"I'm sure then that you have some idea about her true feelings."

"Kind of... When she was talking to us in the basement the other day, she said 'Let me just say one thing, most of us are still young girls. Even though as Mew Mews we have always been fighting, we are not real warriors. However, in the future, when the Cyniclons' attacks become more severe, each of us must be a strong warrior with faith in ourselves in order to protect the Earth and find this lost princess.' She left after that with Wesley." Elliot explained.

Zoey's head bowed slightly as she thought about what she had heard.

"I was right after all... She hasn't betrayed us," she murmured. Bridget then stepped into the conversation.

"Though why is she with Dren now?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her.

"That I don't know."

Suddenly Wesley came bursting through the doors, a concerned look clearly written on his face.

"Everyone!"

Elliot looked up towards his guardian in confusion, removing himself from his fiancée.

"Wesley, is something wrong?" he asked.

Panting slightly the man continued to speak.

"I just caught a signal at the wild bird area...Corina and Renee have transformed!" he explained.

Kikki leapt down from her seat and tucked her toy away, her eyes wide and questioning as she stared at him.

"Did the Cyniclons appear?" she asked.

"No, there's no sign of them!"

The porpoise gasped.

"No way... Does that mean they're fighting each other?" she asked.

Zoey's hand clenched into a fist, her eyes burned bright pink as she stared at her friends.

"We have to stop them! Bridget, Kikki, let's go before either of them do something they'll regret!" she ordered.

Quickly the three girls ran out the building.

* * *

Meanwhile at the wild bird area Corina and Renee stood facing each other, neither of them speaking and neither of them moving as they stared at each other. The sky above them was filled with black clouds, slowly gathering above them and the city as birds flew over their heads. Finally the older of the two spoke.

"You were sulky and didn't fight them, and now you're regretting it. That's what your face looks like."

Corina gritted her teeth, becoming more and more annoyed.

"That's right, and I regret believing in you. And I can tell that Bridget and Kikki are beginning to as well, even though they aren't as sure, or as obvious," she stated angrily.

"'Believed'?" Renee laughed. "If you had believed in me, you wouldn't have been disturbed by those rumours about me, you wouldn't have forgotten what to do. You can't fight them just because I am gone? If so, you can't possibly protect the Earth."

The lorikeet seemed to ignore her words and continued her rant.

"Are you really going to betray us? After everything we've been through!" she yelled. "Why don't you answer?"

Renee merely gave a short laugh; she seemed to be enjoying her friend's torment.

"If I was, what would you do?" she asked smugly, her eyes glittering in the light.

Corina gripped her power pendant from inside her pocket and drew it out.

"Then I'd fight you, Renee!" she bellowed. "Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!"

In a flash of blue light she was fully transformed, her wings ruffled as the wind suddenly picked up, whipping against the two girls violently. Renee smirked slightly beneath her dark purple bangs; she reached into her pocket and drew out her power pendant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she yelled.

She had just finished her transformation when Corina leapt at her with a flying kick. The wolf was forced to respond by leaping into the air to dodge, although the lorikeet quickly followed after her. They delivered blows and punches, with Renee kicking the younger girl in the back and pushing her to the ground as she propelled herself higher.

Corina knew what she was up to and used her wings to save herself; she skimmed through the tall grass as the twenty-two-year-old made her landing and began to race after her. Green battered against them as they dodged through the reeds. The wolf paused and took in her surroundings, hoping to spot the allusive lorikeet.

Just then Corina burst through the grass and lunged at her friend, taking her off the ground as she blocked. Their eyes met as they flew through more and more plants.

"I admired you!" the lorikeet yelled. "I respected you!"

The wolf managed to get out of her grip and drew out her whip. With a flick of the glowing ribbons she tore up the ground as Corina shot an arrow towards her hand and knocked it out. Spinning in the air it embedded itself in the ground like Excalibur in stone. Corina took off and aimed her arrow, preparing what seemed like the final attack.

"Heart, Arrow!" she cried.

The arrow got ready to be released.

What happened next surprised her beyond anything. Renee spread her arms out and stared into her dark sapphire eyes.

"Shoot me, Corina!" she yelled.

The lorikeet's eyes widened, her grip on the bowstring slackened slightly.

"Renee!"

At that moment Zoey came running out and placed herself between Renee and Corina, her arms wide and her eyes flashing.

"Don't do that, Corina!" she cried as her best friend lowered her arms. The wildcat turned towards her slightly, her eyes hidden beneath her bright pink bangs and her voice ominous. "You overdid it, Renee. Nearly everyone lost faith in you so you could do what you needed to, you should have at least told someone about what you guys were planning. When this is over, please tell us what you were up to."

Renee's eyes widened, she should have known that Zoey would realise something was going on. Although she couldn't think about how much she knew, because it was then that Corina spoke.

"Get out of the way, Zoey!" she yelled. "All the animals are trying desperately to protect this planet! Each of us has to do their best too, no matter what the outcome turns out to be!"

The pink Mew Mew heaved a gentle sigh, her head turned up to look at her, only to see that tears were spilling from her friend's eyes. Her eyes glittered in determination as her hands clenched into fists, her claws digging into her palms and nearly drawing blood. The voice that left her lips was strong, powerful; she almost didn't recognise it as her own.

"Even so, you're wrong. WE are here to protect the Earth. We must not fight each other, no matter what reason we may have."

The wind picked up again, hair flying and clothes rippling against it. Cold shivers ran up their spines, they turned their eyes up at the sky that seemed to be beginning to swirl. Birds cawed loudly, ringing in their ears. Corina looked around them with eyes stinging with fresh tears.

"The birds are crying..." she murmured.

Suddenly a twister formed within the ocean nearby, a grey swirling pillar towering high above as it entered the clouds. The feathered creatures were getting sucked into it, their cries desperate as they struggled to survive and break free.

Kikki and Bridget appeared at the top of a mound in the protected area, the younger of the two pointed up to the sky.

"The birds are being sucked into the twister!" she cried.

"A twister...in a place like this..." Bridget stammered.

Zoey and Renee ran towards them, their eyes wide at the sight.

"Everyone, be careful! That's..." the wolf began but was cut off by a voice, one that was high and childlike.

"Hey! Enjoying the view?" they laughed.

The four girls looked towards the owner and saw Sardon and Tarb floating above them, a smile was plastered on the younger alien's face.

"Tar-Tar!" Kikki cried.

The young alien laughed loudly, enjoying the suffering that was before him.

"How is it? Are you surprised?" he asked in amusement.

Sardon floated forward slightly.

"All the birds in the bay are going to die in the twister I generated," he explained.

"Then all that will be left is to collect the Blue Aqua." Tarb added chirpily.

A soft growl erupted from within Zoey's throat as she stepped forward.

"I won't let you! I won't let you hurt innocent creatures for your intentions! No one deserves to die because of this!" she yelled.

Tarb laughed at her words, as though there was something funny about them.

"What're you going to do? Jump into the twister? You'll die if you do!" he mocked.

Corina meanwhile was completely blocking them out, her eyes only on the twister spinning before her. Without so much as a second thought she flew into it, following the vortex as she flew against the wind. Renee spotted what she was doing and cried out.

"Corina!"

The wildcat whipped her head towards it, her eyes widening. She then broke into a run and went after her. In a matter of seconds she was stood at the base of the twister, her eyes staring up at her flying friend.

"Corina, be careful!" she yelled.

She then dived into the swirling wind, her feet came off the ground and soon she was being carried by the wind, quickly being brought to the blue Mew Mew's side. The lorikeet looked over at the wildcat leader and smiled, she was grateful that she was willing to put her life on the line to protect the world she loved. She turned her attention back to searching for the Blue Aqua.

"Where is it? Where?" she asked.

"Don't give up! We'll find it!" Zoey responded.

Just then Corina was pushed away by the wind, leaving Zoey in the swirling torrent as she sped away in a flash.

"Zoey!" the lorikeet cried.

Tarb and Sardon stared at them; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What are they doing? They won't be able to get out, once they are sucked in!" Tarb yelled.

Renee, Bridget and Kikki were looking up at their companions in fright, they feared for their safety and their lives.

"Zoey, don't be any further! You'll be killed!" the oldest yelled up to her.

The lorikeet dived into the wind and pulled her friend out of it, they floated there with Corina holding Zoey under her arms; the pink Mew Mew smiled down at her friends gloriously.

"Don't worry; I know that Corina's birds will answer her, they will help us. Leave it all to us," she assured. Her head then turned back towards the tornado, her eyes glowing in fortitude as she glanced at Corina out of the corner of her eye and nodded her head.

"Birds, please, you asked us for help and we will provide it," the lorikeet cried.

Zoey then continued her words.

"We will protect the Earth and its nature, so please!"

The wildcat's whole body began to glow the colour of the finest blue crystals, Corina could feel the Blue Aqua's power flood through her arms as they began to emit the powerful light. She saw the Blue Aqua glowing from inside the cyclone and realised it was now time to stop this environmental disaster.

"Zoey, use your Strawberry Sceptre!"

Zoey nodded her head and let herself slip through the lorikeet's arms, allowing her body to plummet down to the ground.

Tarb gasped in shock, while Sardon remained as stoic as usual.

"The Blue Aqua responded? How is that possible?" he yelled.

The older alien had just about enough of their fight and drew out his fan.

"Aerial Tempest!" he bellowed.

Bright yellow lightning surged towards the lorikeet.

Meanwhile Corina was busy trying to retrieve the Blue Aqua for the wildcat leader.

"Heart, Arrow!" she cried.

She fired her shot and sent to great orb flying out of the wind, causing it to soar down towards Zoey. The wildcat smiled as it came touching distance between her and the wind. She extended her arm out, her hand outstretched and ready to catch her weapon.

"Strawberry Sceptre," she beckoned. It flew into her hand and the Blue Aqua attached itself to the setting upon its highest point. "Blue Aqua Drops!"

Small blue droplets released into the air as Zoey soared and twirled through it, dancing around the tornado with exceptional grace, an innocent smile touching her lips.

Her friends stared at her through the bubbles, for a split second they thought they saw a flash of long flowing skirts and hair, but it only appeared to be a trick of the light.

A single swan flew up to Corina as she flew in the air, watching her friend heal the suffering that had been forced onto the land; the bird bowed its head at her and she gave a delighted smile in return.

Once the twister had disappeared small rays of light tried to burst through the dark grey clouds. Zoey stopped spinning and raised the sceptre above her head, its heart pointing up at the sky. Her eyes smouldered as a flash of bright pink light absorbed her. Her silhouette floated within the light, though it seemed to have been altered for the slightest of seconds; long hair flowing down to the waist and a long dress was floating around their legs in elegant billows.

That light spread itself like ribbons around the world, shedding Blue Aqua dust in its wake as it healed all creatures who felt the pain that had been inflicted.

Sardon and Tarb quickly teleported away, fearing what would come from their master.

* * *

Dren meanwhile watched from the top of a building deep within the city, the distance massive as he gazed at the great lightshow before him; even from so far away he could feel the awesome power that radiated from the horizon, a smirk touched his face as he stared at the small dot that was the creator.

"Soon you will know who you are, my dear princess."

He then teleported away, cold winds sweeping around him as he made his departure.

* * *

Once Zoey had finished she slowly floated back down to the ground with Corina at her side. Their feet landed back on the ground and Bridget and Kikki ran towards them, the tamarind instantly leapt onto the lorikeet's back, her smile wide and filled with glee.

"You did it! Amazing!" she cried happily.

"Congratulations!" the porpoise contributed.

"Both of you were so cool!" Kikki laughed.

As the others congratulated the team on a victory the wildcat walked away slightly and held her head with one hand, her other gripped tightly on the Strawberry Sceptre, she felt completely drained of energy and the back of her neck was searing. Zoey felt scenes flooding into her mind, her eyes glazed over as the images swirled around her widening pupils.

In the images she was within a sea of green, standing in a forest that was bursting out of the concrete beneath her feet. There were cries and screams ringing all around her and her body trembled at the sight before her. A large tree entangled with vines stood before her, her friends were bound within the climbing plants, getting tighter and tighter around them. Her body slid to the ground and her face became buried in her hands. Breathing heavily she looked through her fingers and saw a bright pink light floating before her. As she reached out the image came to an end.

Zoey gave a sigh of relief when everything stopped, she no longer felt drained, the burning had stopped, and the images had faded. A small smile spread across her face as she joined her friends in their celebrations.

Just then Renee stepped towards them; her face was one of soft happiness as a small smile graced her lips.

"I admit I lost," she said softly.

The others looked at her confusion.

"I often go to that church to visit someone important to me...someone who I've lost..." she explained as she cast her light purple eyes to the ground. "Confused by what others said, we doubted each other even at the last moment. I didn't want the same thing to happen to us...maybe that's the reason I was so upset to see you making such a fuss just because of some rumours, especially when I've decided to stay in the city. I'm sorry, Zoey's right, I overdid it."

The Mew Mews nodded their heads in understanding as Zoey approached her best friend.

"Renee, why were you with Dren?" she asked softly, gently holding her hand.

Renee sighed heavily; she knew that she couldn't hide anything from the wildcat, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Well...we were saying that the Cyniclons have feeling too... although Dren was something completely different. Plus it also seemed a good way to get information about what his plans are. So, me and Wesley came up with a plan, I was going to distance myself from the group and infiltrate their trust to see if I could get some idea about what they were up to and who is Princess Mew Mew," she explained. "Although I didn't get much more info on the princess than what you learned at the church, I learnt that Dren has another motive, one that isn't on the same agenda as everything else we've faced. He didn't give me anything more than that, but it's clearly not good."

Corina let out a soft cry and wiped a stray tear out of the corner of her eye. Everyone looked towards her.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked.

The lorikeet only shook her head.

"Renee, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you..." she began but the wolf cut her off.

"It would have been too dangerous if all of us knew about it. I had to make it look like the betrayal was genuine. Sardon and Tarb fell for it, but Dren was clearly a bit suspicious, though for some reason he played along with it for a while."

Renee then turned back to Zoey.

"Thank you, Zoey. I don't know how, but you kept your word...you continued to believe in me no matter what I did... Thank you..." she murmured as she hugged her.

Zoey happily returned it until Kikki asked something.

"Why wasn't Elliot involved in this plan? Why was it just you and Wesley?"

The wolf and wildcat couldn't help but laugh, they knew the reason and it was going to be their secret, at least until Renee and Wesley decided to tell it. A secretive smile was exchanged between the two girls.

"That's a story for another day." Renee stated, her eyes glinting mysteriously.

* * *

_And so the princess's belief has brought them all closer. Three more months and all will be revealed._

* * *

Me: Wow...I can't believe I've written this much...

(Suddenly appears) E.A: And you've still got twelve chapters left to write if my calculations are correct.

Me: Amazing! And I've chosen which story/series I'm going to work on next!

E.A: Really?

(Steps towards costume trunk and opens it) Me: Yeah. There'll be some details about it in the final chapter of this story, and I'll be posting a poll about the pairing, along with a small questionnaire with any ideas for OCs you will wish me to include.

E.A: You've got an OC of your own in mind to centre in this piece?

Me: Of course, I'm still working on the finishing touches for their appearance though. But I've got the general character and personality.

E.A: Fair enough.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	45. Chapter 44

Me: Another chapter completed!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You're really flying through these, aren't you?

Me: But of course, I'm not back at school until the second week of September, so I am going to make as much use of my time as humanly possible.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Fair enough, we'll let you get to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Corina's turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

(Walks in with E.A) Corina: It's about time you got back to me.

Me: I am only being fair on all the main characters in this story.

E.A: Shouldn't we be getting on with the disclaimer?

Me: Yes, please do.

Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now... Hey! Another tea break!

(Drinking tea with E.A) Corina: Of course, it is something we do when it's our turn.

Me: But you said you'd give me a heads up when you do!

E.A: It isn't like we signed a contract. Now, get on with the story!

Me: Right... On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Four!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 44 Protecting a Smile

'_Storms will lead to the beginning of unravelling mysteries'_

Zoey lay asleep in her bed, her face lit by the moonlight streaming through her window and her hand clenched fitfully into the covers entangled around her legs. Her breathing was ragged and beads of sweat were running down her forehead. Once again she was having one of her unusual dreams, or as she would call them, nightmares.

Within her dreamland she felt like she was floating within a sphere, unable to move as she stared at the person standing just below her. Elliot stood there with his arms at his sides, a hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword that was decorated with jewels matching his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes were wide and staring up at her, filled with the greatest of concern and determination; he clearly wanted to release her from her prison.

The whole scene then faded away and was replaced with another one. Zoey was still within the sphere, but this time, floating above her was the same shadowed figure she had seen many times before.

"Wake up... Wake up..." they whispered.

As the wildcat struggled a bright pink light appeared between them, she reached out to touch it but before she could she woke up.

She bolted upright violently and bit back a scream that bubbled at the back of her throat. Running a hand through her sweat-drenched hair Zoey removed her covers and brought her legs to her chest, her head resting on her knees.

"Again... What does that dream mean?" she asked herself. She breathed a sigh and settled her head back upon her pillows. "What's happening to me...?"

Her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning she and her friends were at the cafe, a cool Saturday air sweeping through the windows; it was the first week of February and people were beginning to set up for the holiday coming the next week, within the next few days it would be Valentine's Day.

Corina was sat at an open window, watching as Bridget and Kikki were dealing with a small cockroach that had somehow found its way into the building. Zoey meanwhile was leaning against the wall, watching the whole thing in silence.

"THERE!" the tamarind yelled as she pointed towards the little brown insect scurrying rapidly across the floor.

The young girl quickly let out several sprays of cockroach killer only to have the small creature escape.

"Bridget, it's coming your way!" she called.

Bridget nodded her head and brought out a glass to try and trap it.

"Leave it to me!"

Several attempts later and the insect had escaped the two girls.

It scurried past Zoey's feet. The wildcat left her place against the wall and crouched down, quickly catching the cockroach in her hand. She walked up to the window and released it outside. Corina immediately shut the window.

Renee walked in from the kitchen and smiled; she had watched it through the salon-style doors and was impressed with her friends' teamwork.

"Good work, great combination," she complimented.

The lorikeet looked at the wolf in surprise; she hadn't heard her come in.

"Renee, when did you...?" she began but was instantly cut off by Bridget.

"We make a good team, we should be like that during fights," she stated.

Zoey shook her head.

"We're already a great team, whether we're working here or fighting the Cyniclons, we work well together and support each other. That's the main thing."

Just then Elliot and Wesley walked in; both their faces were ones of concern.

"Hey girls, we have something to tell you." Elliot said.

The girls looked at them in confusion but followed their male companions down to the basement.

* * *

In the basement the girls were staring at the large computer screen, an image glowing upon it. A large palace stood in the centre crafted from the finest marble and crystal and surrounded by thousands of smaller houses, grassland. It was the epitome of sheer beauty. Zoey's eyes widened at the sight, a tremor ran up her spine.

"Is that...Planet Mew Mew?" she whispered.

Elliot nodded his head solemnly.

"Specifically the Royal Palace and its village," he explained softly as he leant back against the table behind him.

Wesley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What you have achieved until now, the research Elliot and I are continuing, and many things we can learn from Planet Mew Mew..." he stated. "Considering all of these things, we have an important hypothesis about Blue Aqua."

The teenage boy then continued from his guardian.

"In ancient times the Blue Aqua was made by a woman from Planet Mew Mew. This woman, who the people of the planet considered to be their goddess, created such a large amount that everyone sought after it. Then when tales of what the Blue Aqua could do reached all over the universe, the Cyniclons became hungry for its incredible power. So nearly fifteen years ago they went to Planet Mew Mew to claim it for themselves. But instead they formed a peaceful existence together. Although the King and Queen of Planet Mew Mew sent their daughter away to be kept safe before this occurred; and now it seems that the Cyniclons want her."

Renee stepped into the conversation and asked a question.

"Why are they after her?"

Elliot shook his head silently.

"We're not sure of their goals, but from what Dren told you, she seems to be a highly prized being. Having the power to create and destroy worlds, that's not something to be taken lightly," he stated. "Though, if our theory is correct, all the Blue Aqua we've found so far are either fragments of the crystal that they used when sending the princess here, or they were created by the princess herself. It also seems that they are centred here in the city. And..."

"And?" Zoey questioned.

"Deeper analysis suggests that we were probably misunderstanding the Blue Aqua." Wesley said.

Everyone gasped at his words.

"We assume that 'The True Blue Aqua' is one huge crystal, though even its tiniest fragment has miraculous power, as we all saw." Elliot explained.

"Fragments?" Bridget asked.

"We don't know where it is, but it is somewhere... The True Blue Aqua, which holds unimaginable power!"

Zoey felt her body run cold at his words, there was something about them that made her tense, like there was something nagging at the back of her mind that knew what it was.

"The True Blue Aqua..." she murmured, so softly that she was the only one who heard.

"The Cyniclons don't know that yet either. Although I wouldn't put anything past Dren, from Renee said about his behaviour, he definitely knows something that he's not telling the others." Elliot continued. "So, no matter what, we can't let them have the Blue Aqua. I'm sorry everyone, but from now on the fight will be far more severe."

The girls then headed back upstairs, their faces sullen and dismal as they continued their cafe duties.

* * *

Zoey stood outside with a broom in her hands, she was sweeping up the fallen leaves in silence, her eyelids drooped and her lips set in a fine line. She ran her hand over the back of her neck and toyed with the ribbon that held her bell firmly around it. She couldn't help but wonder about what The True Blue Aqua was, was it really an enormous crystal...or was it something else... Sighing softly she carried on with her work, her eyes blank.

Just then a voice broke through her train of thought.

"Hey, are you okay, Zoey?"

The wildcat looked up in surprise and saw Elliot standing before her; he was dressed in a pair of black tailored jeans, black boots with a slight heel and a black leather jacket that was left open to show his plain white shirt beneath. His black band was in its usual place around his neck. She smiled up at him slightly, although it didn't entirely meet her eyes.

"Elliot...I was just thinking about something..." she whispered as she cast her eyes down to her work.

What he said next startled her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him in confusion as he took a step towards her and continued.

"I didn't think the fighting would become this severe... Does it scare you?" he asked.

Zoey blushed a shade of pale pink and smiled at him gently.

"Well, it does...a little. But it is more concern for everyone involved than anything," she replied.

"Have faith! I told you I'll protect you and the girls," he said as they stood inches apart. "If anything happens to you, I'll be your shield or anything. Because, no matter what I'll always protect you."

"Elliot..."

At that moment Zoey's eyes seemed to go blank, an image of the Blue Knight flooded into her mind, although he seemed to have Elliot's face for a split second before fading.

The back of her neck burned aggressively, reaching the level of bone-searing agony. She began to feel dizzy and she found herself falling to the ground, her broom slipping from her fingers.

Quickly Elliot managed to catch her and held her against him, keeping her on her feet.

"Whoa! Zoey, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Zoey looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy for a sec. I'd better get back to work..."

She was about to leave his arms but he only held her tighter.

"Oh no, you're not going back to work. You've been through a lot these past couple of months, I think it's time you took a day off," he said.

"But what about the others?" she asked.

"The cafe is closed for today, I'll take care of the rest," he explained. "You just go get changed, I'll sort everything out. Then I'm taking you out for a shopping trip."

The wildcat smiled up at him as he released her waist, she knew that there was no changing his mind when he decided on something.

"Alright, give me five minutes and we can go."

She then dashed inside and headed for the changing rooms.

* * *

About an hour later Zoey and Elliot were walking down the high street, talking and laughing as the girl's hand remained locked with his. A content smile blissfully touched her lips as they passed everyone in the streets.

Before they had left the cafe she had changed into the clothes she had worn prior to her arrival. A white camisole that exposed her midriff slightly with thin ribbon-like straps, a camouflage print miniskirt that went halfway down her thighs, a pair of black lace-up boots with tiny platforms for soles and a tight-fitting military jacket with gold buttons. A camouflage ribbon held her bell around her neck.

As the couple walked past one of the stores something caught the wildcat's eye, her eyes widened as she stared at it.

Elliot looked over to his fiancée and saw what she was looking at, a smile spread across his face at the sight. She was staring into the window of a wedding dress shop, at one of the amazing creations on display.

The one she was staring at had a long white train flowing behind it, a strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline embroidered lightly with pale pink jewels in the shape of flowers that laced up at the back, a slight gathering was set just above the right hip with small pale pink jewels set like tiny flowers and an a-line skirt down to the floor.

"How beautiful..." she gasped.

Elliot chuckled lightly at her awestruck state.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would start looking at wedding dresses. You're right, it is amazing," he said.

Zoey looked over at him and smiled.

"I hope on our wedding day, that I'll be able to wear something as beautiful as that."

The boy wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, her head in his chest.

"I think that one would look great on you," he complimented.

She blushed slightly at his words and leant against him happily, burying her face into his chest and closing her eyes.

_I'm so happy! _She thought to herself as a single crystal blue tear slid down her cheek.

Images of the future came flooding into her mind, she and Elliot were walking down the aisle with her on his arm and a pink rose bouquet in her hands; gold rings were shown proudly on their fingers. She was wearing the wedding dress from the store while he was in a black tuxedo. Her hair was set in loose curls just past her shoulders with a gold tiara encrusted with pink and clear diamonds upon her head that was attached to a see-through white lace veil that fell down to where the train of the dress began. All their friends were gathered around them as they gave their congratulations to the happy couple. It was a truly beautiful scene.

Just then the sky darkened and the heavens opened, rain began to fall down to the earth and splashed violently onto the ground. People ran for shelter as fast as they could, leaving the young couple completely alone in the rain. Quickly grabbing Zoey's hand Elliot led the way as they searched for shelter.

Once they were in the dry of an empty sheltered car park the wildcat reached for her hair and squeezed out the excess water, it dripped loudly to the concrete floor.

"I can't believe that it's raining, the weather report said that it would be sunny all day," she said as she released her brown and ruby red locks.

Elliot looked over to her and saw something that surprised him, he hadn't noticed before but her hair had fallen just past her shoulders.

"Unseasonal shower probably. It's also caused by destruction of the environment," he commented as he stood by her side; he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Have you been growing your hair lately? It's a lot longer than normal."

Zoey blushed striking pink at his words and touched the tips of her hair.

"I haven't had the time to cut it lately, but I'm planning on cutting it tonight..." she began but Elliot cut her off.

"Don't, it looks nice as it is," he persuaded.

The fourteen-year-old rolled her eyes in amusement and gave a gentle laugh.

"Okay, I'll leave it, but if it gets any longer I'm cutting it to this again," she warned teasingly.

The two of them began to laugh.

Suddenly lightning crashed loudly above them, they looked up at the sky in surprise.

"Wow, it's getting worse and worse, I hope it clears up soon." Zoey said calmly.

"Don't you like thunderstorms?" Elliot asked.

"No, they're pretty cool, and there's no way that a little thunderstorm is going to scare me!" she laughed happily.

The male gave a soft laugh and held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands resting against his chest.

"Yeah, you're a strong girl after all, there isn't anything that you'll let hold you back," he said softly.

The wildcat leant against him and nuzzled her face into the leather of his jacket, smiling as the warm embrace coiled around her very core.

"I guess. Besides, I'm safe and happy as long as you're by my side, Elliot... No matter the weather or the dangers, when you're with me I know that you're there for me..." she whispered.

Elliot rested his cheek against the crown of her head and pulled her even further into him.

"I promise that I'll always protect you, to make sure that you are as safe and happy as you are now. I'll do whatever it takes to protect your smile," he vowed.

Zoey drew away from him slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, their foreheads touched innocently as crystal blue met chocolate brown; a smile fell upon her lips as her eyes glittered in happiness. Small tears slowly brimmed from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, like glorious crystals as they fell down onto her chest.

"Thank you, Elliot..."

It was then that the clouds parted and the sky became blue once more, streaked through with gold and amber, it was sunset. The couple looked up.

"Hey, it stopped!" Zoey gasped as the two of them moved out of their embrace.

"I wonder what caused it to stop, it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon..." Elliot began as they walked out from beneath their shelter, but was immediately cut off as his fiancée pointed up to the sky.

"Look, a rainbow..." she smiled.

He smiled as he looked up, the series of colours that was set above them shone incredible lights throughout the streets, making it almost impossible to look away from the glorious display.

"It's beautiful..." Zoey gasped.

Elliot looked over to the girl beside him and smiled.

"Yes, very," he murmured before looking back up to the amber-filled sky.

They then left and returned to their homes.

* * *

Night fell over the city and Wesley was still working in the closed cafe, typing frantically on the computer as he continued to find any possible reading of Blue Aqua. Suddenly the warning alarms began to go off like crazy as several red blips appeared on the monitor.

"What on earth?" he gasped.

Elliot came running down the basement stairs and burst through the door, his feline-infused hearing picking up the sounds from upstairs in his room.

"What's going on, Wesley?" he asked in concern.

The twenty-five-year-old looked over his shoulder at the boy and spoke.

"I'm getting abnormal signals from an unknown organism, it's increasing rapidly. I'm not sure if it's Blue Aqua, it's unclear but the chances are very high. It's quite powerful, and it seems to be around the main shopping district uptown."

* * *

Meanwhile Dren, Sardon and Tarb teleported above the high street, they were watching as cars drove beneath them and the lights of the stores glared out their windows. The youngest alien drew out a tracker and looked down at it.

"What a great signal! That could be..." he began but the prince cut him off.

"This is exactly what I expected. From the data we gathered, we expected something extraordinary to happen related to the Blue Aqua. Although I certainly didn't expect it would be so extreme." Dren smirked as he observed the sight below.

Below the leaves of trees that lined the streets were shifting back and forth between different shapes, as though they had a mind of their own. People looked up at them in astonishment and fear.

"What's happening? There's no wind..." someone gasped.

All of a sudden enormous roots began to burst out of the ground at rapid speed, destroying cars, roads and pavement in its wake. Soon the city was becoming overrun with the plant life as it grew faster and faster, in a matter of seconds the trees had grown taller than the buildings as were still climbing up and up; continuing their cycle through the whole of the night.

* * *

The following morning the plants had finally stopped their abrupt spurt of growth, though they loomed over everything like great shadows across the city.

A helicopter flew high above; a cameraman sat pointing his camera out of the door to show the images.

Meanwhile a reporter was stood in the centre of the shopping district uptown, microphone in hand as she talked about what was possibly happening.

"These are images from the sky. I can hardly believe that this extensive forest was a trendy, modern city until yesterday. You heard it right here in uptown centre," she explained.

The live broadcast was being watched by the many people across the city from the television screens scattered about, they watched in amazement at the sight that was unfolding before them as they listened to the woman continue her speech.

"Trees are breaking through concrete and asphalt; there has been no explanation so far why these extraordinary phenomena are taking place. Sources tell us that these phenomena have something to do with the flying persons that have been seen recently, and the Mew Mews."

A sleek black convertible pulled up just outside the beginning of the dense greenery, the window rolled down on the passenger side to reveal Elliot; he glared out and gritted his teeth angrily. Glancing at his companion he spoke.

"Wesley, anything?"

Wesley was looking at his computer in the driver's seat, concern clearly written on his face.

"I'm doing the researching. In this forest, there's a point from where extraordinary energy spreads," he explained.

Just then voices yelled out at them.

"Elliot!"

"Wesley!"

Elliot climbed out of the car and saw the girls running towards him. When they stopped it was clear that they had many questions, and wanted answers.

"What's with those? What is happening?" Bridget asked.

"Wesley is researching the matter right now." Elliot answered.

Kikki then chipped in.

"Could it be a Blue Aqua?"

"We're not sure yet."

Zoey glanced around in concern, her lip bitten as her eyes roved over the scene.

"There was no sign of this yesterday..." she commented quietly.

Corina looked over at the wildcat in confusion.

"You were here yesterday, Zoey?" she asked.

She nodded her head silently. Renee couldn't help but smile; she could guess what had happened.

"You and Elliot on a date?" she guessed.

The two teens in question blushed at those words, granted it was true, but it still was a very personal subject. The wolf smiled, their flushed faces only confirmed her suspicions.

Although before the girls could inquire further into their leader's love life Wesley poked his head out the window and spoke.

"When you two were here yesterday, did you notice any strange things going on?" he asked. "Any little detail, there must have been something different!"

Zoey thought for a moment and realised something.

"Well, it did rain for a little bit, along with some thunder and lightning. But it stopped shortly after," she replied.

Just then the computer began to beep; Wesley instantly turned his attention back to it.

"I got it! Elliot, there's a huge bundled amount of energy in the centre of the forest. Though I'm unable to make the conclusion if it's Blue Aqua or not," he said.

Zoey looked at her fellow Mew Mews and gripped her power pendant tightly in her pocket.

"Let's go check it out!" she said.

She was about to lead the way into the forest when Elliot stopped her.

"Girls, if there's a Blue Aqua, the Cyniclons will try to take it. Keep that in mind, and stay cautious!"

The girls nodded their heads and drew out their power pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

In a series of flashing lights they were transformed. Soon they were running off into the forest's depths.

Elliot watched their leaving backs and felt a pang of concern run through his body as he stared at his fiancée's. It wrapped painfully around his heart and began to squeeze tighter and tighter, something was going to happen to Zoey, he could feel it. His eyes flashed.

* * *

As the Mew Mews walked through the greenery their eyes travelled around the destroyed surroundings. Kikki pointed out one of the stores and smiled.

"I know that place! It's a famous toy shop!" she cried happily.

"I still can't believe that this is the uptown shopping centre, it's unbelievable." Bridget gasped.

Corina nodded her head.

"There were many shops I often visited there," she stated softly. "Now the only thing we can do here is forest-bathing."

Renee raised her eyebrows at the lorikeet's statement.

"Forest-bathing, huh?" she asked. "It's rather ironic really. This abnormal phenomenon is actually good for our health."

The porpoise looked at the wolf over her shoulder.

"Maybe the Cyniclons knew that the King and Queen of Planet Mew Mew would send the princess to another planet, and that's why they need the Blue Aqua..." she murmured.

The girls ground to a halt at her words, thinking about her words. Zoey felt her whole body tense up, it was like it was screaming her to do something, remember something that was so deeply buried that she couldn't even grasp hold of the finest of shreds. Quickly she shook her head and spoke.

"Let's not talk about that now... I don't know how I can say this kindly, but we should hurry and find the Blue Aqua, there are a lot of lives at stake and they are depending on us. We can't think about the reasons..." she explained.

Just then a strange sound echoed through the trees, Zoey's wildcat ears pricked up instantly and turned towards it. From the large expanse before them a huge fly quickly buzzed past. They stared at it in shock as it disappeared.

"What was THAT?" Bridget cried.

"A huge fly!" Kikki answered, her eyes wide at what had happened.

"That means that not only the plants, but the insects also grew bigger." Zoey concluded.

She ran off further into the dense forest, her friends hurriedly following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Wesley and Elliot were analysing the research on Wesley's computer. It begun to beep as the red area grew even larger than before.

"Elliot, they suddenly sped up. They'll reach the target point faster than planned." Wesley explained.

"Is that so? They'd better be careful; it's going to get more dangerous the further they go in." Elliot responded firmly.

* * *

Back with the girls the wildcat had finally stopped running and had stopped at the area of their target, shining brightly within the trunk of a tree was a piece of Blue Aqua; it glowed profusely within its prison.

As Renee, Corina, Bridget and Kikki stopped behind her she slowly walked up to the tree, her eyes blank and glaring, as though she were possessed.

"That's the Blue Aqua?" Bridget gasped.

"It's huge!" Kikki cried.

Renee slowly began to walk up behind her best friend, she hadn't moved from her spot in front of the tree, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Looks like something is wrong, remember, we don't know if it's real or not," she said calmly.

"Either way, we have to take that back with us." Corina commented.

* * *

Suddenly back with the boys the computer began to beep aggressively, never a good sign. Wesley turned his attention to the screen and gasped. Elliot looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The man shook his head and stared at the data wide-eyed.

"This blinking is...!"

* * *

The Mew Mews slowly walked up from behind their leader as Minimew flew rapidly up onto his mistress's shoulder.

"Zoey, the aliens!" he cried.

Zoey snapped out of her state and looked up, her eyes widened.

Yellow lightning surged towards them faster than anything they had ever seen.

"Look out!" she cried.

The girls quickly dodged and looked up into the branches of the tree. Sitting within them were the three Cyniclons, Tarb was laughing loudly at them.

"Too bad! We missed!"

The tamarind glared up at the youngest alien.

"You guys showed up again!" she yelled.

Dren smirked down at the wildcat as she drew out her Rose Bell.

"And this time, we will get the Blue Aqua!" he laughed.

Sardon nodded silently and drew out an infuser, though didn't get the chance to use it as Renee struck out with her whip.

"Whip, Inferno!" she bellowed, knocking him backwards.

The alien prince leapt down from his station upon the branch and drew out his twin blades, they glinted aggressively in the light as they powered up for the attack, red and black lightning spiking statically around them.

"Dragon Strike!" he yelled.

The lightning streaked towards them so Zoey instinctively leapt into the crossfire, creating a shield with her weapon.

"We won't let you get the Blue Aqua, Dren!" she cried. Her eyes flashed as she lowered her shield.

Tarb gritted his teeth angrily as Sardon returned to his perch beside him.

"Don't underestimate us!" he yelled as he produced an infuser in his hand, a green crystal glowing inside it. He was about to press it into the tree.

When the older alien saw what he was about to do.

"Tarb!"

But it was too late, the youngest alien had committed the deed.

Red light burst through the cracks in the tree trunk, nearly blinding the girls as they stared at what was happening. The Blue Aqua's prison was being turned into a predasite. Its branches grew longer like limbs with fingers bursting out of the leaves and glowing red eyes formed within the holes. An enormous green crystal was embedded into its trunk. A large gaping mouth opened and gave an almighty roar.

Bridget let out a gasp at what had happened.

"The Blue Aqua's been turned into a predasite!"

"Holy catfish! That's terrible!" Kikki cried.

Tarb let out a childish laugh.

"Are you scared?" he asked mockingly.

"What are you doing? This might be the Blue Aqua. How could you turn it into a predasite?" Sardon demanded, his fury becoming more and more evident on his face.

Dren rolled his eyes at the argument between his two servants and flew up to their sides.

"We can do something about that later. But it seems like too much of a waste to not make use of this opportunity. So..." he pointed towards the girls. "Great Tree, Attack! Beat them into the ground!"

The predasite raised its arms and produced a glittering dust; it sent it towards the Mew Mews and coated them in it. They instantly closed their eyes and moved into defensive stances as the dust swarmed around them and clung to their bodies. The dust dissipated and the girls opened their eyes.

"I don't feel anything..." Corina stated curiously.

"Me neither." Kikki commented.

"That's strange, he seems so powerful, but..." Renee began but was cut off as Bridget fell to the ground, a soft thud sounding as she hit it, she was unconscious.

"Bridget!" Zoey cried as the wolf checked the porpoise's vitals.

"What? What happened?" the lorikeet asked before she slid to the floor herself, her eyes closed.

"Corina...?" the wildcat called, worry was beginning to bubble within her, she had watched two of her friends drop like flies and she couldn't do anything.

Just then Kikki followed the suit of her two friends and slid to her knees.

"The ground is spinning..." she murmured before falling unconscious.

Zoey breathed in with shock, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kikki? What's wrong, everyone?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile with Elliot and Wesley something had happened on the computer. The twenty-five-year-old analysed what was going on and stared at the screen in shock.

"What? The oxygen concentration is increasing rapidly around the object," he explained.

The teenager beside him gritted his teeth in anger, the coil around his heart tightened phenomenally.

"The oxygen concentration?" he bellowed.

Elliot turned his head towards where the girls had entered the forest.

_I have to do something! _He yelled mentally.

* * *

Back with the Mew Mews Zoey and Renee were the only Mew Mews left standing. The wildcat glared up at Dren and his servants, her eyes flashing in fury for what they'd done to her friends. Dren smirked down at her cruelly.

"I know the oxygen in the air is necessary for humans, but if the oxygen concentration is too high, they can't live," he mocked.

Renee was heaving violently from her kneeling position from Bridget's side, struggling to stay awake; though Zoey seemed to be completely unaffected, her hand was placed over her mouth as she glared up at their opponents. Tarb smiled as he leant back in the air.

"Time to finish them off then," he laughed.

The predasite twisted its branches into a violent point and sent it surging towards the two remaining Mew Mews. Renee leapt into the air to dodge; while Zoey did a forward roll beneath and breathed heavily once she was out the way, ever since her dizzy spell the previous day the burning on the back of her neck had gotten stronger and stronger, but she knew she couldn't let that stop her. So she knelt down and poised herself for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Outside the forest Wesley was still working on the computer, the energy levels of the blips representing the girls were getting dangerously low.

"They're really taking a beating; if the oxygen concentration isn't corrected soon they'll die. Elliot..."

He looked up from the monitor and saw that the teenager was nowhere in sight.

"Elliot?"

He looked into the back seat and saw that the dragees were gone.

* * *

The predasite shot vines towards the girls and captured Bridget, Corina and Kikki within its binds. One vine surged towards Zoey but Renee quickly cut it off before it had the chance to entangle the Mew Mew leader, she was breathing heavily and her hand covered her mouth.

Although it didn't help her as a final vine caught her in its grasp.

The wildcat watched in concern as she was taken away and tangled within the green bonds with the rest of her friends. Her eyes widened at the sight, her dream was coming true. Quickly ignoring that fact she called out to the wolf.

"Renee!"

Dren, Sardon and Tarb watched from the branches above, the alien prince was smiling widely at her, his eyes glinting wildly in the light.

"Now only you are left, Zoey!" he laughed.

Zoey got to her feet and glared up at him, the burning getting stronger and stronger as she stood there in defiance. Dren could only laugh at her efforts to defy him.

"Don't push yourself. You can clearly see that there isn't a way you can win this, so just give in while you've got the chance," he taunted.

The wildcat gritted her teeth angrily and glanced to the ground, he was messing with her, playing on the safety of her friends in order to make her surrender.

Her thoughts then drifted to the previous day, the time she had spent with Elliot; the images she had seen of their future and the laughs they had shared.

Zoey took a deep breath and stared up at the three aliens, her eyes only on Dren as they flashed powerfully.

"Stop messing with me!" she yelled.

They could only watch in surprise at how strong her defiance truly was.

"You who destroy the lives of the people of this city! You who steal their futures from beneath their feet! YOU will never get the Blue Aqua!" she bellowed. "I will not allow you to succeed or hurt my friends, even at the cost of my life!"

She drew out her Rose Bell and leapt into the air.

Quickly seeing that there was no chance of persuading her Dren pointed towards her and smirked.

"Looks like we're going to have to stop you. Great Tree, get her!"

The predasite created a torrent of vines from its hand and sent them surging towards the pink Mew Mew. Zoey easily slashed through them and continued to soar through the air towards her friends' prison.

Although from the way they were placed before it, she would have to go through them in order to destroy the predasite, and that was impossible without hurting them.

_I can't...I can't stop it without hurting them... And if I do, they are injured so badly they'll...I daren't think it... _Zoey thought as her eyes closed and allowed herself to begin to fall.

Another stream of vines came rapidly towards her; it looked like it was going to run her through.

* * *

Suddenly someone slashed through the attack and quickly caught the falling wildcat within the matter of a second. Zoey felt the concrete lightly against her back and slowly opened her eyes. They were met with a pair of early dawn orbs. She took a sharp intake of breath and pushing herself into a sitting position looked up at her saviour.

"Blue Knight..." she gasped.

The Blue Knight nodded his head and brought her to her feet.

"Zoey, you don't have much time. You need to hurry and save your friends so you can act," he said solemnly as he drew out his sword. "I will protect...you."

At that moment he struck, slashing through the bonds that held the other Mew Mews with ease. The wildcat could only watch in confusion, there was something so familiar about the way he held her. As she watched her friends slide to the ground the Blue Knight stood there before without any emotion on his face, his eyes blank as their eyes met.

"I will always protect you."

It was then he vanished.

* * *

Spotting something on the ground Zoey discreetly picked it up and slipped it into a hidden pocket of her dress. Quickly recovering from her stupor Zoey ran over to her friends' sides.

"Are you all alright?" she asked worriedly.

Renee slowly got to her feet and smiled crookedly.

"Everyone's okay. Zoey, hurry and counterattack!" she ordered.

The wildcat nodded her head and turned back to the enormous creature, anger pulsing through her and her eyes flashing blood red.

Dren stared down at her in mild amusement and smirked.

"You'll never succeed. Great Tree, go!" he commanded.

The predasite's eyes flashed, it looked about ready to strike when at that moment the life within it disappeared. Its eyes were no more than empty black holes. The aliens stared at it in amazement.

"The Blue Aqua's disappeared." Tarb gasped.

"What? The energy's gone?" Sardon asked.

The wildcat smiled up at them, triumph glowed proudly in her eyes.

"The energy of the Blue Aqua can't be used up that easily. It was a fake Blue Aqua!" she laughed.

Corina slowly walked up from behind her and glared up at their enemies.

"I won't forgive you what you put us through!" she yelled.

Zoey smiled as Kikki, Renee and Bridget walked up to their sides.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go!"

Dren glared down angrily and pointed at them, swearing under his breath.

"You're not going to win!" he bellowed. "Great Tree, attack!"

Vines erupted from the predasite's hands and streaked towards the girls. Although Bridget was quick to respond as she drew out her castanets.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried.

She was quickly destroyed the onslaught as Renee leapt over her head with her whip in hand.

"Whip, Inferno!" the wolf yelled. The glowing purple ribbons twisted around the trunk and trapped it in place; she looked up to Zoey, Kikki and Corina. "Everyone, strike!"

The lorikeet flew up into the air and aimed her bow. Glancing down at the wildcat she spoke.

"Zoey, let's go!" she yelled. "Heart, Arrow!"

She released her arrow. Zoey immediately caught it within her Rose Bell and used it to power up while the young tamarind got out her tambourine.

"I'll leave it to you!" she called. "Tambourine, Trench!"

The yellow attack joined with the wildcat's weapon.

With her friends' power flowing through her body Zoey leapt into the air, her eyes flashing an even brighter pink.

"Thanks! Now it's time to deliver the finishing blow!"

She aimed her Rose Bell and readied to fire.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!"

Her glowing pink attack destroyed the predasite with ease, turning it to dust in a matter of seconds.

Dren, Sardon and Tarb watched as their creation was turned to dust, the alien prince looked over his shoulder and glared at them, baring his teeth in fury.

"We don't have to stay here any longer, we're out of here," he seethed.

The three of them quickly teleported away.

* * *

As the sun set over the city the Mew Mews reunited with Wesley outside the forest, Renee quickly ran over to her lover's side and clasped his hand gently.

"Wesley, are you alright?" she asked.

The twenty-five-year-old smiled down at her.

"I'm fine, although Elliot seems to have disappeared, along with a vile of dragees," he answered as the others reached them.

Just then Elliot came walking towards them, hands tucked in his pockets and a small smile touching his lips.

"Hey, great job guys, though it's going to be a while before things are back to normal around here," he said.

His guardian looked at him in concern.

"Elliot! What happened? Where did you go?" he asked worriedly.

The teenage boy wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist and held her close.

"Because of the increase in oxygen concentration, I couldn't just sit back and watch. So I took a vile of dragees and went looking for another way in," he explained.

"Where are the dragees?" Wesley asked.

"I'm not sure, something hit my head while I was heading in, and I was knocked out for a couple of minutes. When I woke up they were gone." Elliot explained.

They all then looked up to the sunset.

Bridget glanced over to the older male.

"If that light, that energy, wasn't a Blue Aqua, then what was it?" she asked.

Wesley shook his head slightly.

"No idea. It's gone and I can't capture any data."

Renee leant against him, her hair tumbling over his shoulder.

"It just appeared all of a sudden, that means..." she began.

"This might happen again." Corina finished.

"The city will become a jungle?" Kikki asked.

Elliot shrugged and rested his chin against Zoey's shoulder.

"A jungle wouldn't be too bad, but something worse might happen..." he explained.

"Elliot..." Zoey whispered, gripping her hands gently into his arms.

"Anyway, we should all be getting back home," he said. He whispered into Zoey's ear. "I'm sorry, love, but I can't walk you home tonight. But promise me that'll you'll stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

The wildcat nodded her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The group went their separate ways, Kikki leaving with her hands in Corina's and Bridget's and swinging from them happily as the three of them disappeared into the sunset. Renee and Wesley climbed into his car, they buckled their seatbelts and soon they were driving off into the distance, the vehicle's silhouette a mere speck in the distance.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, she looked up and their eyes met in a single intense moment. They leant closer and closer until their lips met. Their kisses burned with fierce passion as they slid against each other. Zoey's hands tangled into his blond hair and clutched his head to hers desperately, urging their kisses to continue; while his hands traced over the outline of her perfectly sculpted body. His tongue ran lightly over her bottom lip, begging for entrance; it was happily accepted as the wildcat opened her mouth. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they battled for dominance. The couple ended their loving exchange with one last sweet kiss before parting. Elliot leant forward and whispered into her ear.

"I'll always protect you, no matter what."

He then left.

Zoey watched him as he disappeared into the sunset, her hand tracing over the object that she had picked up back in the forest. She took it out and stared at it. She bit her lip silently, for she was staring at a vile of dragees.

* * *

_So mysteries are beginning to come to light. In just under three months the princess will be revealed._

* * *

Me: So much writing, so little time! By the way, if any of you don't know, the dragees are the tablets that were used to breathe underwater in Chapter 41.

(Suddenly appears) E.A: You've still got eleven more chapters to go you know!

Me: How on earth are you keeping count?

E.A: Got me, you're the writer here.

Me: Anyway, as I have already informed you, I have chosen my next story/series to write and will be including the details of it along with a questionnaire about any OCs you wish to suggest for me to include. Although I have decided against the poll for the pairing, I think I'll go with another OC.

E.A: I'm guessing you've finished fine tuning your main OC.

Me: Yep, all set!

E.A: You're not going to reveal anything?

Me: Not until I have finished this story. After its completion I'll put the details of my OCs in my profile.

E.A: Right...

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 45

Me: I'm flying through this now!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You're gonna have to breathe at some point you know.

Me: Hey! I'm good at multitasking! I can handle it! Plus I'm going back to school for Sixth Form in less than two weeks. I want to use the time to write as much as I can.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Okay, calm down. No need to go OTT. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Bridget's turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

(Cowering in corner) Bridget: Why me?

Me: Why are so still afraid of her? She isn't scary.

E.A: How about this? You don't be afraid and I won't drag you shopping with me.

Bridget: Sounds fair, okay.

Me: On with the disclaimer!

Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now... Hey! You promised you wouldn't drag her!

(Walking out) E.A: I'm not, just because I'm not taking her doesn't mean I can't go shopping.

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...

E.A: See ya! (Walks out)

Me: ...On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Five!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 45 The Truth about the Blue Knight

'_Identities will be revealed in the name of love'_

_That day went uptown turned into a forest, the Blue Knight saved me. I am grateful that he did...but when he held me like that...it was so familiar, I just can't think where though._

"_I will protect...you." That is what he said to me before he disappeared._

_Also apparently Elliot went looking for us when he heard about the oxygen increase and took some dragees with him. But he never got the chance to deliver them to me and my friends because something hit him over the head and knocked him unconscious. He said that when he woke up, they were gone..._

_The weirdest thing though, is that during the fight I found them, and I know Elliot was nowhere near there... Something is going on...I don't know what, but I get the feeling that I'll be finding out soon..._

* * *

Elliot stood on the birds-eye balcony overlooking the park, a warm sunset streaming down from the heavens above as it created amber and gold streaks upon everything it touched; a gentle wind swept through the trees and ruffled his hair lightly with soft fingers, teasing it away from his crystal blue eyes as they stared blankly out into the horizon. A heavy sigh escaped him as he pondered his thoughts; his hand ran through his hair as he gazed down below.

It had barely been a week since the shopping district uptown had been turned into a jungle, only gradually returning to normal. Now everyone was just trying to focus their attentions on the holiday that was to come, Valentine's Day was in but two days and they were all making the most of the time away from work and school.

Slowly a set of footsteps echoed softly behind him, approaching with a graceful caution so delicate it barely made a sound. The teenager's feline-infused hearing picked it up instantly as the owner stopped an arm's length from his side.

"Elliot?" they called.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Zoey standing before him, her chocolate eyes shining like diamonds and her porcelain skin practically glowing in the sun. A smile touched his lips.

"Zoey, hey..." he greeted as he turned his gaze back to the sunset, gripping the railing tightly.

The wildcat took a spot beside him and leant her elbows against the metal, staring up at the enormous amber orb floating high above them. One of her hands reached into her pocket and traced her fingers over the object that was held within. Her body ran cold as the ominous silence between them continued. Finally she decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Elliot looked over to her and leant his back against the railing, his head tilted slightly and his hands resting upon it.

"What is it?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Zoey gripped the object in her pocket and readied herself to draw it out.

"You said that you were hit over the head by something, did you see what or who it was?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't know, it happened pretty quickly. It was strange, one minute I'm running, searching for you guys, then the next it was like I was in a complete daze, I didn't know if I was conscious or not. Though I've no idea where those dragees went," he explained.

Zoey saw that it was finally the time to tell him, so she pulled out the item and held it gently in her hands; it was the vile of dragees she had found in the last battle. Slowly she handed them over to him. Elliot's eyes widened as he took them from her, their fingers brushed innocently before they drew away from each other and returned to their original placements.

"Zoey, where did you find them...?" he asked in bewilderment as he tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I spotted them not far from the battle; I came to give them back to you. But that's not what I wanted to ask you." Zoey explained.

Elliot nodded his head and waited for her to ask her question. She breathed a sigh and stared up into his eyes.

"The Blue Knight came and saved me during the fight, when he did there was something familiar about him, but I can't think what it is. Do you have any idea who he could be?"

The boy's hands seemed to grip the railing even more, almost denting and breaking through it with his vice-like grip; though his face remained unchanged.

"I'm afraid not, sorry." Elliot answered simply.

Zoey's head bowed slightly, she was disappointed, she had no idea who he was and there seemed to be no moving forward. Breathing heavily she looked up at her fiancé and smiled slightly.

"It's fine. Sorry for asking you something like that," she apologised. "Anyway, I'd better be heading home; I know you've got a lot of work to do lately. So I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Zoey..."

The wildcat looked over her shoulder at Elliot, she couldn't be sure but there seemed to be something glowing in his eyes, a sense of sorrow and honesty.

"Yes?" she asked.

He smiled at her gently as he walked towards her and laced his hand through hers. A slight blush spread across Zoey's cheeks as she stared down at their adjoined hands. Slowly Elliot placed his free hand against her chin and tilted her head towards his, he leant down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. As he drew away she looked at him in surprise, the boy then spoke.

"It might all clear up soon," he assured her before his smile grew larger. "And I'm never too busy to walk my amazing fiancée home, especially when things are getting more and more dangerous. I'm sorry I haven't been able to walk you the past few days, things have been getting a bit out of control lately."

Zoey smiled brightly up at him and they began to walk away.

* * *

That night Zoey was sat in her bathtub, her hair wrapped up in a white towel and her body submerged in the water; she rested her elbows against the side and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes swirling with the thoughts of the Blue Knight.

_Every time I was in trouble, you appeared to protect me, Blue Knight. But who are you? _She asked herself._ You said that you were born only to protect me. And when you protected me, you felt so familiar, I feel like I know who you are._

The wildcat leant back into the rose-scented bubbles and closed her eyes, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

_Anyway...Elliot said that I might find out the truth soon. What did he mean?_

Her bath came to an end.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Hanson were sat downstairs, drinking cups of tea as they watched the television. Zoey slowly walked in and slipped the towel off her soaked hair, it draped around her shoulders over her pale pink nightdress, her brown and ruby red locks sliding down over her shoulders. Sakura looked up from her drink and smiled at her adopted daughter.

"You took a long bath," she commented.

"I didn't really notice. I just needed some time to myself, to think." Zoey replied, rubbing the towel into her hair and removing the excess moisture.

"You must have been thinking about Elliot again." Shintaro quipped into his cup.

The wildcat arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

The woman smiled and leant back against her husband, her almond eyes shining in the light.

"Well, Valentine's Day is near. You must be making lots of plans."

Zoey's eyes widened in realisation, her heart stammering at the thought; it would be the first Valentine's Day she had spent with Elliot, a date and a gift of homemade chocolates were what she had in mind.

"Yeah, I've got a little idea..." she murmured softly.

Mr Hanson groaned and his mouth moved into a pout, irritation clear on his face. His wife moved to his side and pressed her lips against his cheek, a playful glimmer was set in her eyes.

"Don't sulk like that. For you, I'll..."

She whispered the rest into his ear, hoping to keep her words out of Zoey's ears. When she had finished Shintaro turned towards her.

"Hey, not in front of her! There are some things that she's not yet meant to hear!"

"But..." Sakura hinted suggestively and whispered into his ear yet again.

The wildcat rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs to her room as her adopted parents became giddy, laughing happily; hearts were practically floating around their heads in celebration of the upcoming day.

Zoey sat at her desk and leafed through a chocolate cookbook, every page was filled with culinary delight, with sweet decoration of white and pink in ribbons and bows all over them. They were practically jumping off the page, begging to be eaten. A smile touched her lips as she stared down at them, she really couldn't wait to give Elliot something like that.

"I wonder which kind of chocolate I should give him," she pondered thoughtfully. "Something with strawberries and vanilla, definitely. Vanilla's his favourite, and he knows how much I love strawberry. Now all I need is a recipe."

* * *

The following day at Cafe Mew Mew, everyone was preparing for their busiest day, the Saturday rush was close to beginning. Kikki was cleaning tables, Corina was sat at a table with a pot of steaming tea and a cup into her lap, Bridget was vacuuming the floor, and Renee was raking the leaves out front.

Meanwhile Wesley was in the kitchen, cleaning the silverware, when Zoey walked in. Slowly she approached him, her hands clutched tightly together and her eyes cast to the ground.

"Wesley..." she asked.

The man looked over his shoulder towards her and smiled.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath the wildcat continued.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something..." she explained. Wesley nodded his head for her to continue, so she did. "I want to make some chocolate for Elliot, for Valentine's Day. I was hoping that you could help me find a recipe I could use. And I wanted to check if it was okay to use this kitchen to make it."

Kikki, Corina and Bridget looked up from their work towards her as Renee walked in with the rake, their eyes wide at her words.

"You're making chocolate?" the porpoise asked.

The tamarind was jumping in excitement as she ran over to the kitchen with the three older girls following behind.

"I want to eat it too!" Kikki cried. "I love eating sweet food!"

Renee stepped forward and stood by her lover's side, smiling down at her best friend as a light blush touched her cheeks.

"You're a pretty good cook, I'm sure it'll taste great. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Something with vanilla and strawberry..." Zoey answered softly. "Can you please not tell Elliot what I'm doing? I want it to be a surprise."

Wesley nodded his head and smiled down at her.

"Okay, I'll help you find what you need," he said as the girls went back to their duties.

Zoey smiled to herself as she watched him go over to his collection of cookbooks.

_With love, I can do anything. _She thought to herself._ I will put all of my feelings into this gift, all for you, Elliot. I will do my best!_

* * *

In a matter of minutes she had slipped on an apron and tied her hair back with a bandana, she stood over a baking counter with a cookbook in front of her and Wesley standing opposite. Zoey smiled at him and bowed her head.

"Thank you for helping me," she thanked.

The man nodded his head and leant against the counter.

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I'd suggest sweet and meltingly soft milk chocolate. And you've chosen to make strawberry and vanilla milk chocolate," he stated as he pointed to her chosen recipe.

The wildcat nodded her head.

"I hope he likes it," she murmured as she reached for the bowl.

"Okay, please start. I have to do the dishes." Wesley said. As he made his way to the other side of the kitchen he continued to speak. "I'm sure you'll be fine with the recipe. Give it your best and I know it'll taste great."

As the man begun to wash the dishes Zoey opened up a bag of cocoa and poured it slowly into the mixing bowl, a smile touched her lips as she poured in some milk, then began to stir the mixture.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki were sat at a table, drinking cups of freshly brewed tea as they listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen, the faint mist of cocoa powder billowing over the saloon-style doors. The porpoise smiled slightly as she took a sip of her drink.

"I wonder what Zoey's chocolate taste like..." she pondered.

Renee became thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"We'll have to wait and see, remember she is making it for Elliot after all, so we might not be able to get much of it..." she stated calmly.

Corina looked up at her idol and back to the kitchen doors.

"When she finishes we'll found out, right?" she said.

Kikki nodded her head in excitement.

"I'm looking forward to trying it!" she cried.

Silence then enveloped the room, they could no longer here the sound of Zoey moving about the kitchen or the clinking of items as they shifted around the counter.

"Oh, it's gone quiet. Must mean that she's finished..."

They got out of their seats and headed into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Zoey was staring down at the chocolate she had made. They were in the shape of hearts and decorated with white and pink icing, designed like ribbons as they curled around the sweet treats. The girls gazed at them in awe at the sight of them.

"Wow, they look amazing!" Bridget gasped.

"I want to try one!" Kikki cried.

The wildcat smiled down at the youngest Mew Mew and handed her one of the chocolates. The tamarind immediately popped it into her mouth, barely chewing it and it slid down her throat. Corina tilted her head as Kikki's eyes remained closed.

"So? How is it?" she asked.

Kikki opened her eyes in delight and began to laugh.

"This is amazing! I want even more!"

At those words the rest of the girls immediately took one each and ate it. As the chocolate entered their stomachs wide smiles spread across their faces in satisfaction and delight, it was truly delicious.

"These are great, Zoey! Elliot is going to love them!" Corina complimented.

Zoey bit her lip silently as she placed the chocolate down on the counter and stared down at them.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

Renee nodded her head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They're really good, why do you doubt yourself?"

Breathing a heavy sigh the wildcat looked through her lashes and met the eyes of her best friend.

"I thought I would give Elliot handmade chocolate the first time in my life. I've never done anything like this before... He is the first person who I've tried doing this for...so I wanted to make it special... How do I know it's good enough for him?" she whispered, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

It was then that Wesley stepped into the girls' conversation.

"Zoey, what's important are the feelings you put into your chocolate. You put all your heart into making them for Elliot, so I'm positive that he will love them because of those feelings," he assured.

Zoey smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair beneath her bandana.

"Thank you, everyone."

The conversation immediately flowed to the other Mew Mews wanting to make chocolate.

"I want to make chocolate for my younger brothers and sister!" Kikki cried.

"Now that I think about it... Sergio likes chocolate too..." Corina pondered.

"Who would I give chocolate to...?" Bridget asked herself. An image of Sardon flashed through her mind, immediately she blushed as red as a tomato and quickly pushed the thought away.

Renee glanced towards Wesley and blushed lightly as their eyes met; she wanted to make chocolates for him, just like Zoey was for Elliot.

* * *

At the end of the day Zoey placed her chocolates into her bag and went upstairs to talk to Elliot.

Once she was stood outside his bedroom door she lightly tapped her knuckles against the wood. The door immediately swung open and revealed the teenage boy; his back leant against the door frame and a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Zoey, what's up? I haven't seen you all day," he said.

The wildcat blushed slightly at his words and ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologised, feeling embarrassed. Her eyes then became serious as they met his. "I was wondering, if it's alright with you, maybe we could meet tomorrow?"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at her flushed face, she was so innocent, so pure; there was no denying how beautiful she looked standing there.

"Of course it's alright! So we meet up at our special place, right?" he asked.

"Beneath the cherry blossom tree in the park. I'm looking forward to it!" Zoey smiled happily.

The boy nodded his head.

"Let me just grab my jacket and I'll walk you home."

* * *

In a matter of minutes they were walking through the park, Zoey's hand placed in the crutch of his elbow and her head against Elliot's shoulder.

Just then her eyelids drooped as her thoughts drifted to her recurring dreams. Elliot seemed to sense this and stopped their walk.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" he asked.

The wildcat looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"Well..." she stammered, trying to put it into words.

He realised instantly what it was.

"Your dreams."

Zoey nodded her head sadly and buried her face into his chest.

"I don't know what they mean, but I feel like that they're telling something that is to come," she explained softly.

Elliot embraced her and held her close, daring not let go.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I will always protect you, always..." he whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head and they continued to walk away.

* * *

That night she wrapped up the chocolates in a small package, wrapped in dark green paper and tied it with a pink ribbon, a gold laced heart set in the centre. As the small gift sat on her bedside table she sat upon her bed with her legs folded elegantly beneath her, a smile touched her lips as she stared out the window.

_I'm sorry for making you worry, Elliot. I really don't want you to worry. _She thought to herself._ I want to make sure that you're safe and happy. I hope that you'll like this chocolate, I hope that my thoughts and feelings will reach you... I love you, Elliot..._

* * *

When the next day came the very aura of Valentine's Day swam through the air, wrapping around every single being in the city with the power it could so easily create.

At Zoey's house she was stood in her bedroom with Elliot's gift in her hands, a glowing smile touched her lips as she stared at it.

_It's the first time in my life that I've done this. I truly hope that you like them... _She thought to herself as she tucked them into a little white bag and slung it over her shoulder, setting it lightly on her hip. She then headed out the house.

* * *

As she walked down the street near the clock tower the wildcat hummed a sweet melody under her breath, the song she had sung with her friends at the charity event last year.

She was dressed in a white miniskirt with delicate holes, resembling lace as it swayed against her thighs in the breeze; it was paired with a lilac bandeau top that exposed her midriff and lilac ballet flats, a white jean jacket covered her shoulders and her bell was tied around her neck with a lilac ribbon. Her brown and ruby red hair swung lightly against her shoulders as a smile touched her lips.

She was completely unaware of the eyes that were observing her from high above, they watched her every graceful movement as she passed the clock tower, intent and swirling as they waited for the moment to descend. Zoey ran a hand through her hair and closed her chocolate eyes as a cool breeze ran over her body.

Just then a voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, kitty!" they called.

A gasp caught itself in Zoey's throat, she recognised that voice anywhere; shivers ran up her spine as she looked to the sky. A tall figure was silhouetted in the sunlight, pointed ears and amber eyes clear as they stared back at her, a smirk touching their lips. It was Dren.

"This is where we first met, isn't it?"

He leapt down from his perch and floated before her, his hand grasped lightly on her chin and his face inches from hers; their eyes met intensely.

"Your hair's gotten longer, huh?" he commented, eyes flickering wildly.

Zoey recovered her composure and pushed him sharply away.

"Don't!" she cried, desperate to get away from him.

The alien prince could only laugh as he raised his hands in a shrug.

"You're always so aggressive, I've never seen such fire," he smiled.

"What did you come here for? Today of all days!" she yelled angrily.

In a split second his face became serious and his stance became rigid, arms at his sides and hands inching towards his blades. Zoey took a step back hesitantly, her hands clasped together over her engagement ring.

"What? What are you staring at?" she asked, nerves coming through in her voice.

Dren pointed towards her, his eyes blank and emotionless.

"I came to pick you up."

The whites of his eyes lit up like the sun, blazing and twisting as they stared at his prey, pupils narrowed into slits.

On instinct she ran away from him and ducked into a nearby alley, only to be forced to stop as she reached a dead end. The wildcat looked over her shoulder and saw Dren approached, a manic smirk twisted on his face.

"Too bad, no escape... Let's go, Zoey," he said.

Zoey backed up into a wall, her eyes wide and shining as she watched him get closer and closer.

"No! Get away from me!" she cried.

He let out a cruel laugh, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

"Come on already. Even if you say 'no' I'm taking you. I've already decided, I decided that from the beginning," he stated firmly. "Such a shame that orange crystal was removed from your body, it would have made things so much easier. Oh well, never mind, I always get my prize."

She backed even further away from him, there was no escape.

* * *

Meanwhile Elliot was sat beneath the cherry blossom tree in the park, the wind tugging lightly at his hair and his crystal blue cast over to the path nearby; he could see out but no one could see in.

Glancing at his watch a sense of concern wrapped around his body, Zoey was late; it wasn't like her at all, despite everything that she balanced and did, she was never late.

* * *

Back with Zoey it was getting more intense, Dren was drawing closer and closer, leaving her completely trapped, she didn't dare move.

"I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me," he demanded firmly.

The wildcat shook her head violently, her hand clutched tightly over her engagement ring.

"No! I'm meant to be meeting Elliot! I really don't have time for this, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to get him to stop.

A smirk spread across his face, even in defiance her innocence shone through.

"Defiant to the end, that will be broken soon. It doesn't matter anyway, I will take you." Dren stated as he stepped, barely an arm's length from touching her.

* * *

A coil wrapped itself painfully around Elliot's heart, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter; the boy clutched his chest slightly and looked up to the sky, a look of concern clear on his face.

_This feeling... Something's wrong... Zoey, what's happening...? Please be okay!_

He quickly got to his feet and felt his whole body tense.

* * *

The alien prince stopped in front of the fourteen-year-old, his eyes glinting and his smirk even wider than before.

"Come on, Zoey, it's time we left. Let's go..."

He reached out for her, only to have Zoey dodge under his arm quickly and try to get away. Although she was unsuccessful, Dren caught her by the wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"No!" she cried out.

"You really want to get away, don't you? Running away from who you are?" he mocked.

The wildcat looked at him angrily, her eyes flashing aggressively in the light, a shiver running down her spine at his words.

"Let go of me! I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled, shaking away the tremors down her back.

In a split second Dren's amber eyes glinted aggressively and he pinned her against the wall behind her, metal bins knocked into her back harshly and scattered their overflowing contents onto the floor; his hand clamped down on her trapped wrist while the other gripped her free arm tightly.

"You fight against us constantly, all the time completely oblivious to what you're doing, yet the strength of your heart and will makes you succeed every time. You have no idea what you are capable of...who you are..." he said.

Zoey could only look at him in confusion and rage, waiting for the right moment to get away.

"What are you talking about, Dren?" she cried. "I don't get what you mean!"

Dren's clawed fingernails sank into her wrist, close to drawing blood as he gripped tighter; Zoey bit her lip to stop a yelp of pain escaping her.

"Come, my dear, let's go," he said. Rapidly she shook her head and glared at him. He only smirked as he gazed down at her. "Don't be stubborn, you'll understand. Come on, let's go."

The wildcat shook her head again and struggled against him.

"No! Never! I'll never leave the people I care about!" she bellowed.

Just then Dren let go of her arm and tried to fly off with her. But she quickly ground her feet into the ground and stopped him. The alien prince glared down at her, his body seething with silent fury.

"Why do you continue to fight against this?" he snarled.

Zoey gazed up at him, her eyes filled with the truest of defiance.

"I can't, I won't!" she cried. "I want to go see Elliot! I want to see my boyfriend, my fiancé! He's the only one who holds my heart!"

At that moment he let go of her wrist, his eyes wide at her words; so many things were running through his head, he almost couldn't put them into words he was so shocked.

"Fiancé...You've allowed that pathetic human to become your betrothed! Emotional illusions have clouded your mind! Don't you see? He is not worthy for someone like you! No one is...!" he yelled.

His face then became blank as he raised his hand. In a flash of light one of his twin blades appeared, he gripped the hilt and pointed at her.

"So no matter what, you won't come willingly? Then I guess I'll just have to mutilate, then take you!"

Zoey gasped as he readied himself to strike.

* * *

The coil had finally reached breaking point, the pain was so incredible that it was dizzying. Without even a second thought Elliot leapt over the thorn bushes that surrounded the cherry blossom tree's large mound in a single bound and started running, nothing but his wildcat-infused instincts controlling his every move, only one thing ran through his mind.

"Zoey!"

* * *

Dren took a swing with his sword towards her.

"Here I go, Zoey. It's not too late to change your mind!" he mocked as she narrowly dodged the attack.

Leaping up into the air and onto the wall behind Zoey quickly ran along its length, her wildcat agility keeping her balance as her feet pounded against the brick below.

* * *

Elliot ran faster and faster down the street, his eyes glowing and his teeth gritted in determination, his heart beating rapidly in concern against the coil. There was only one thing that he cared about at that moment, Zoey.

* * *

The wildcat leapt from wall to wall, constantly looking behind her to see if Dren was still following her. Although when she turned back forward there he was, sombre and waiting, yet threatening and impatient as she streaked towards him.

Quickly Zoey leapt off the wall and back onto the ground, he was barely a second behind as she ran away from him.

As she reached the entrance of an abandoned warehouse parking lot the alien prince teleported in front of her, causing her to take a sharp turn into the empty lot. Zoey took a deep breath, she had not even broken a sweat despite all the running; glancing over her shoulder she saw Dren approaching, eyes glinting triumphantly as they took in the environment, there was only one way out, and he was blocking it.

The wildcat got her power pendant out of her pocket.

"Power Pendant..." she began but was quickly cut off.

In one swift movement Dren threw his blade at her hand and knocked the small trinket out of her grasp, embedding into the ground once it hit its mark. It bounced off the ground and landed in the alien prince's hand, a smirk touched his lips as he stared down at it.

"I'll be keeping this for a while, don't want you causing trouble now, do we?" he taunted.

Zoey could only stare at him as she massaged the hand that had held her only means of escape.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cafe Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki were cleaning the dining room. The porpoise looked up from her work and smiled, with hearts and stars practically dancing in her grey eyes.

"I wonder if Zoey has already given Elliot the chocolates..." she pondered.

"He's lucky, he gets to eat lots of her homemade chocolate. I'm almost jealous." Corina quipped.

Just then Wesley burst through the doors from the kitchen, concern clearly written across his face.

"Everyone! The energy of a Mew Mew transforming was detected. It's Zoey's!" he exclaimed. The girls gasped at his words, Zoey never transformed unless she had to. The man then continued. "But, oddly enough, the signal disappeared a moment later. It's possible that she was attacked or interrupted while transforming."

Renee immediately leapt into the situation and looked at the others.

"Let's go, everyone! Zoey's in danger!" she ordered. She then turned towards her lover. "Wesley, can you please keep researching into the matter?"

"Of course. I'll keep you posted on the developments."

Nodding her head Renee ran out the building, Bridget, Corina and Kikki quickly following behind her.

* * *

Back at the warehouse Zoey was slowly backing away from Dren. He was making his way towards her, like a predator towards his prey; his smirk grew wider as he gazed at her angelic face. Her expression was one of true innocence, yet held the firm power of defiance.

"You know, I like the way you look when you're determined to win...but I'd love to see your frightened face. I'm sure it's so much prettier than any other." Dren commented. His face then became serious as he picked up his dagger from the ground. "It's not too late to change your mind. Come with me, and I can save you from this place. I don't really want to hurt you, it'd be such a shame to ruin that beautiful little face of yours."

Zoey took another step back, but fell to the ground. She glanced over to her feet and saw a long metal pipe, discarded and stained in brilliant red; immediately she realised what the red was, it was her blood. The wildcat looked at her ankle and saw the crimson ribbon wrapped around it, a bloody snake wanting another meal of the coppery sweet liquid. Gritting her teeth she slowly got to her feet as Dren readied himself to strike.

"You're so stubborn... Oh well, it'll be easy to break."

He lunged towards her. Zoey closed her eyes and waited for the impact and pain to flood through her system.

Suddenly a voice broke through the air.

"Zoey!" it yelled.

The power it emanated shattered everything around it and stopped Dren in his tracks. He and Zoey looked over his shoulder, their eyes widened at the sight.

There at the entrance of the small industrial lot was Elliot. His chest was heaving slightly beneath his black leather vest, the two off-shoulder straps sliding over his subtly strong arms; his tailored white jeans clinging to his legs and his black, slightly heeled boots tense as they stood on the ground beneath him. Zoey could see his pulse steadily beneath his signature red band around his neck, she knew that he had ran from their special place in the park all the way here, just for her, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Elliot!" she cried, wanting more than anything to run into his arms.

Dren groaned in irritation as his amber eyes met Elliot's crystal blue ones.

"And here's the bother..." he mumbled.

"Elliot, be careful!" Zoey cried.

The fifteen-year-old breathed in heavily and shook his head slightly, a small smirk clear on his face as his eyes shone in determination.

"Don't worry, Zoey, I'll be fine. I made a promise to always protect you, and I intend to keep my promise," he stated, no fear was seen.

Zoey looked at him in concern but couldn't make any words form within her mouth. All she could do was watch as the two males stared at each other, if looks could kill, they would both be walking corpses at that moment. The alien prince smirked as he pointed his sword towards Elliot.

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'll send you down to the darkest depths of oblivion!" he bellowed. "May your soul burn within the great fires of Hell!"

At that moment he raised the blade into the air and begun to charge up his electric attack. The wildcat let her instincts take over and slammed her shoulder into his back, pushing him off target as he released his Dragon Strike.

The black and red attack hit the wall nearby, its backlash sending Elliot flying to the side, his body covered in dirt and blood running freely from a long cut down his arm. He clutched it painfully and his eyes widened, soft and swirling light danced around his darkened pupils as he lifted his head. Bright crystal blue light surrounded him.

As Zoey and Dren lay on their stomachs they watched in amazement at what was unfolding before them.

Slowly Elliot rose to his feet and met his fiancée's eyes with his.

"Zoey..." he whispered softly. "I am... I am..."

A powerful wind swept up from beneath his feet, his clothing was changing as the blue light travelled up his body. His boots changed colour from black to dark blue, a long dark blue trench coat covered his body as the hem reached down to his ankles, his trousers replaced with dark blue shorts and his vest became a dark blue sleeveless leather muscle shirt, the coat open to reveal it. His skin became even paler and his ears became like those of the aliens, his hair grew down to his waist and tied back in a long ponytail, reminiscent of sunlight as it shone profusely in the light. Around his waist was a dark blue leather silver studded belt with a sheathed sword attached to it, the hilt encrusted with the finest blue crystals. As his hair floated down to his side he opened his eyes, revealing two glorious orbs of bright crystal blue, those eyes were an early dawn sky scattered with a thousand diamond stars. The Blue Knight.

His words left his lips as a solemn whisper, strong and powerful, all who defied them practically trembling in their wake.

"I am the one who's always been protecting you."

Zoey stared at him in amazement, her body coursed through with shock at the sight; so many things were running through her mind, all of them leading to only one thing.

_Elliot is..._

The Blue Knight, Elliot turned his eyes towards Dren and glared down at him.

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Zoey. I will protect my love at the cost of my very life," he stated firmly. Never did he blink or tear his eyes away, only power oozed from his very form.

Dren gritted his teeth in irritation while he clambered to his feet, his dagger gripped tightly in his hand.

"Why is it that all you do is disrupt my plans! Why must you stand in my way from getting great power!" he roared. Elliot's eyes drooped slightly, the alien prince however only grew more furious, drawing the second of his blades. "Don't look at me like that! If only you didn't exist...if only you hadn't stopped it! I will never forgive you!"

Within a split second he leapt at the Blue Knight, eyes like a wild animal and glinting with the sheerest of fury; Elliot leapt into the air and drew his sword, quickly reacting by taking a lunge at his opponent. Dren quickly stopped him. Metal clashed and scraped against each other as he quickly tried to take a strike at Zoey's protector but Elliot got out the way with incredible ease. Although the alien prince swiftly went after him, soon breaking out into an awesome sword fight.

Meanwhile Zoey slowly steadied herself on her feet, her eyes watching every move Elliot made, truly living up to his tested infusion with the wildcat he was moving with such skill and grace. Although she could tell that there was something wrong.

_Elliot, be careful! You were hurt in that explosion! Please don't do anything that'll get you hurt! Please...! _She begged silently.

Dren took another lash at his opponent only to be stopped in his tracks with his sword.

"I will take her!" he shouted, manic power getting stronger with every passing second.

Elliot's eyes narrowed, protectiveness flooding his senses as he spoke.

"I won't let you."

Quickly he shifted his stance and hit the Cyniclon in the stomach with the butt of his sword, it forced Dren back and gave him the chance to carry out an onslaught of slashes, one of them striking across his cheek and staining the blade with his darkened blood.

Dren hurriedly teleported out of another strike and wiped the blood away from his face, although the Blue Knight quickly followed after him and struck out, knocking him face first into the ground. Elliot landed in front of his pained form and met Zoey's eyes.

Just then running footsteps echoed loudly down the street behind him, frantic and pounding, as though they could sense the danger that was within the warehouse lot; at the entrance stood the other four Mew Mews, all of them were fully transformed and ready to fight back.

"Zoey!" Corina cried.

"Are you alright?" Bridget asked.

The wildcat looked over her lover's shoulder in surprise and stared at them, her voice left her lips as barely a whisper.

"Everyone..."

The girls' eyes then moved towards her mysterious protector.

"It's the Blue Knight!" Kikki cried.

"Looks like Dren got beaten," the lorikeet commented.

On the ground Dren lifted his head painfully, agony scoring through his body as he gritted his teeth in fury, his eyes landed on Elliot.

"Not yet... I'm not defeated yet," he groaned. Dirt and grime smeared his face, his eyes glinted with a vengeance. "I WILL CLAIM MY PRIZE!"

Elliot looked down at him in shock, all he could do was watch as the alien prince crossed his twin swords and charged up a ball of black and red lightning. His body was battered with the attack, a roar of pain erupted from his throat as his body became a mess of fabric, skin and blood.

Zoey gasped in fright at what was happening, before she could stop herself she let out a loud cry.

"ELLIOT!"

The girls stared at her, amazed by what she had just said.

"Elliot...?" Kikki asked.

"She certainly called the Blue Knight Elliot..." Corina commented. "What does that mean?"

Renee immediately leapt into the conversation.

"We've got to help them!" she yelled.

She was about to dive into the fight headfirst when Bridget grabbed onto her arm and stopped her.

"Wait!" she cried.

Smoke billowed around Elliot's weakened form, blood seeping through his clothes and staining him with his own liquid of life. He lifted strained eyes towards his opponent; he saw the smirk on Dren's face and the manic look in his eyes. Gripping his sword tightly he listened as the alien prince spoke.

"If Zoey doesn't come with me of her own will, then I have no other choice but to take her by force," he explained. He tilted his head and his smirk grew even wider. "But before that...I will take great pleasure in your death!"

He lunged for the Blue Knight and knocked his sword out of his hand as Elliot dodged. It skittered loudly on the ground before grinding to a halt. Dren performing a spinning attack only to have his opponent to dodge yet again, he chased after him, hot pursuit taking hold of his mind.

Just then the wildcat wrapped her arms around his waist, her head ducked below his striking arms; she looked up at him desperately.

"Stop it, Dren! Stop this madness! Please!" she begged.

She couldn't bare anything to hurt Elliot; she would rather die than let anything happen to him. Dren merely pushed her violently away.

"Get out of my way! I will kill him with my bare hands!" he bellowed rushing away after Elliot.

In his haste he had unwittingly dropped Zoey's power pendant, it landed beside the sprawled form of its owner, glowing and waiting to be used. Zoey reached towards it and clutched it tightly in her hand.

Back with the battle Elliot had been cornered in the warehouse, clutching his injuries in an attempt to stop the free flow of blood, his only exit was blocked by the person who wanted his death. Dren stood before him, electricity sparked at his blades, eager to deliver the final blow. A smirk spread across his face as he raised his swords, charging up an attack.

"Now to finish it... DIE, Blue Knight!" he bellowed.

He released the lightning strike.

At that moment Zoey came running past, her entire body was glowing bright crystal blue, moving fast than the wind. Entering the warehouse she disappeared into the smoke the second the bolt hit, all time seemed to slow. Dren watched her in amazement and yelled out her name, as though begging her to stop.

Seconds later an explosion shattered through the silence and the warehouse foundations caved in, collapsing in on itself within the blink of an eye.

There was nothing but complete silence as the Mew Mews watched the building collapse. Renee could practically feel her heart pounding inside her head, her best friend had run into danger in order to protect the person she loved. Shocked faces were scattered around her friends, none of them knew if she and Elliot were even alive. They watched as the smoke cleared, a gasp of amazement caught itself in the wolf's throat.

Breaking through the grey mist was a clear multicoloured dome, a large shield. And within that dome were a fully transformed Zoey and a barely conscious Elliot. The wildcat's face was hidden from everyone but her lover, dirt decorated her face from the piles of debris scattered around them. Elliot looked up at her and ran a gentle finger across her cheek.

"Zoey!" he rasped.

A small smile touched her lips, her forehead resting against his as she breathed into his sunlight blond hair.

"Thank goodness... We're both okay, we're both alive..." she whispered.

Clasping lightly onto his hand the wildcat slowly got to her feet and looked towards Dren. His eyes were wide at the spectacle, he couldn't believe it, it was impossible!

"Zoey..." he murmured.

The word tumbled from his lips, clumsy and soft, yet filled with the raw disbelief of his being. She looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"Please don't kill...the most important person to me... Don't make me leave the first true happiness I have felt in my life... I won't leave my friends. You can't take me from them!" she explained softly, her final sentence coming out as venom from an angel's lips.

The alien prince smirked and made his swords disappear, his eyes hidden beneath his dark green bangs.

"Very well Zoey, I'll leave you...for now. But mark my words, I will take you, and you will be able to do nothing to stop me. You can enjoy your bit of freedom for now, but it won't last."

He then teleported away.

As soon as he was gone Zoey found herself falling backwards, the back of her neck was burning beyond any limit, like it was draining her energy. Elliot instantly caught her in his arms, holding her steady by the shoulders, and placed a gentle kiss against her temple.

"Zoey, thank you for saving me," he whispered into her ear.

The wildcat looked up into his bright crystal blue eyes with her bright pink ones, a small smile touched her lips.

_Elliot..._

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, peace flooding her senses as she snuggled against him.

* * *

Hours later the sun was setting in the amber coloured sky, purple clouds swirled around the brilliant red orb, shadows dancing like butterflies on the ground.

Zoey and Elliot were sat on a bench in the park, the couple only smiling at each other in their solitude; the male gave a slight laugh as his thumb traced along his fiancée's arm.

"Guess I surprised you, didn't I?" he commented. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to tell you, I wasn't sure until I saw myself transform. It seems turning into a cat isn't the only thing that happened when I tested the endangered animal DNA."

Zoey buried her face into his chest, completely hidden from all. Her eyes were closed and small tears trickled through her dark lashes.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're safe, that's all that matters to me..." she murmured.

Elliot tilted her head up and wiped the water droplets away with his thumb.

"I promised that I would always protect you, and I will."

Just then the wildcat drew away and reached into her bag. Pulling out the small gift she smiled.

"Here, I'm not sure how good it is, but it's the first time that I've ever done something like this," she explained.

Elliot looked down and laced his fingers through hers.

"Thank you."

Slowly the girl opened the gift, she had noticed earlier that her fiancé was still tender from his injuries; even though he was a fast healer; so she thought it best that she opened it for him. She took out one of the small chocolate hearts and held it in front of him.

"Sorry if they're not very good, it's my first time making anything like this." Zoey apologised. She hovered it over his lips. "Open up!"

Elliot obeyed and opened his mouth, allowing her to pop the small sweet inside. After letting it slide slowly down his throat a smile spread across his face.

"Strawberries and vanilla, you know me too well. It was truly delicious," he said, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Blushing slightly Zoey pulled out another chocolate and placed it between her lover's parted lips. But instead of swallowing it he rested his forehead against hers and held it in his mouth towards her, a smirk touching his lips.

The wildcat knew what he was suggesting and followed his wishes. She placed her lips over his and bit down, splitting the sweet in half. Melting in their joined mouths it slid down the backs of their throats.

Love flooded their senses and their lips began moving against each other with a fierce fever, passion coursed through their bodies as hands held each other tightly. His tenderly placed on her hips, while hers clutched the front of his shirt. They didn't care who saw them or what they would think, the only person who mattered was who they were locked with in such a passionate exchange.

So many thoughts were running through Zoey's head.

_Elliot, you've always protected me no matter when or where... I couldn't be happier. With you by my side, I can do anything! _She thought.

Watching them nearby were the rest of the Mew Mew team, Kikki had a wide smile spread across her face while Corina had a smile barely touching her lips. Bridget stood behind the two younger girls with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

Wesley and Renee stood behind them; their friends hadn't noticed that their hands were joined, or that the wolf had passed her own little Valentine's gift to her lover, which was now hidden in his pocket. All of them were happy for the engaged couple, after everything that had happened that day, they deserved their own little bit of peace.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren was atop a building, a smirk played on his face as he watched the sun fall in the sky.

"The awakening is coming, the time is near. Princess Mew Mew, there's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Soon I will claim you..."

* * *

Back with the happy couple Zoey and Elliot had finished the chocolates and were now walking into the sunset, the wildcat continuing her thoughts.

_Elliot, I'll send you this message along with the chocolate: 'Thank you.' No matter what I will love you forever._

* * *

_So love conquers...for now. The princess's power is getting stronger, soon she will realise who she is. In two and a half months she will be revealed._

* * *

Me: Another one done!

(Back from shopping) E.A: You're going to be sad when it's over, aren't you?

Me: Yes, the end of an era. But it'll be the beginning of another one. Plus I've got plenty of stories in mind.

E.A: Fair enough.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 46

Me: I'm back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: I thought you started Sixth Form already.

Me: I have! And I've already had five pieces of homework, two from my Maths course! But they're all done, so it's okay!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: How you balance everything, we may never know how you do it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Kikki's turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

(Running all over the walls, hyped up on sugar) Bridget: Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Na No Da!

Me: Who's been giving her sugar?

(Suddenly appearing) E.A: Hey! Where's my chocolate stash?

(Sweatdrops) Me: That answers that question... On with the disclaimer!

Kikki and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now... Wait! Where's she gone now?

(Walking out) E.A: I think she went chasing after the ice-cream van. Or she's trying to outrun it.

(Sweatdrops) Me: ...

E.A: I'll go get her. (Walks out)

Me: ...On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Six!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 46 New Reinforcement

'_New allies may be the beginning of unravelling the truth'_

A bullet train travelled along its track, it stood metres high above the large expanse of river and clattered loudly upon the metal trail. Slowly leading towards the buildings surrounding it the moon shone a silver sheen upon the water's surface, a peaceful late February night as the budding warmth of spring began to blossom. The passengers within watched the scenery flow by, a canvas of dark blues, greens and blacks, streamlined with silver. One woman stared out and pointed out the window, tapping her husband lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh, what could that be?"

The water below them seemed to glow a multitude of colours, resembling a rainbow, twisting and swirling beneath the surface. Everyone stared out the windows in amazement; they had never seen such an extraordinary sight before.

* * *

The following morning the warmth of the Thursday air wrapped around the buildings and teased the people below with graceful fingers. It had been nearly two weeks since Valentine's Day and everything seemed normal, at least for the time being.

At the high school Elliot was standing outside the lockers in the entrance way, hand tucked inside his blazer pocket and the other gripped tightly around the handle of his brown leather book bag. Heaving a sigh he ran his hand through his sunlight blond hair, his crystal blue eyes cast down as his finger traced over the side of his neck, toyed with the navy blue band around it.

Just then a pair of footsteps echoed behind him, the boy glanced over his shoulder, a slight smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. Zoey stood before him like an angel from the heavens, her face lit gloriously and diamond chocolate eyes glittering as a beautiful smile graced her lips. Her brown and ruby red hair blew slightly around her shoulders as she took a step towards him.

"Good morning, Elliot," she greeted.

Elliot inclined his head slightly in response.

"Morning."

They then stared at each other in silence, nothing but their breathing could be heard as they stood alone within the entrance way. Zoey reached up and touched her gold bell lightly and smiled up at her fiancé.

"Elliot...I just want to say...I'm really happy that you are the Blue Knight," she said.

Elliot smiled down at her graciously and pulled her into an embrace, his hands wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her hair; the wildcat clutched the front of his blazer and hid her face within his chest, she breathed in and let out a gentle sigh, her heart racing in her chest. Pulling away slightly to look at each other he answered.

"Thanks, and hopefully I'll be able to help you all as best I can. From what I've heard the others want to welcome me as an ally of the Mew Mews, they're planning some sort of party after work tomorrow. Would you be my date for the evening?"

For a brief moment the wildcat cast her eyes away slightly at his words, a sadness filling her before gripping her hands tighter on his front. Elliot seemed to sense her distress and pressed his lips lightly against her bangs, almost willing her to voice her concerns. Finally she gave in; her voice came out as a whisper.

"Last time, when you saved me...Dren tried to kill you...he's tried it so many times..." she stammered, her head turned up to look into his eyes. "Elliot, I don't want you to get hurt...I'm scared for you!"

The boy held her even closer to him, his forehead rested against hers and his hand rubbed against the centre of her back, comforting her without exposing their romantic secret.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be fine. I won't let him hurt me, you, or anyone else. I promise."

His words of assurance were enough to settle the frayed nerves within the fourteen-year-old girl. With great reluctance they separated and went off to their homeroom, hands joined in silence.

* * *

That night Zoey lay tossing and turning within her bed, her hands clenched so tightly the covers were barely withstanding the power behind them as they tried to rip through the fabric. Sweat beaded down her forehead and slid down her body with silent caresses and struggles were firm and cruel within her troubled dream state.

She was having the same dream she had been having for so many nights now. Floating within a see-through orb, her body was unmoving with its prison; all her thoughts were on the only person in the swirling dark space. Elliot stood below her with his arms at his sides, a hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. His eyes were staring up at her and were filled with the greatest of concern and determination; a firm want to release her from within. Soon everything faded away and was replaced with another scene. Zoey was still within the sphere, but this time, floating above her was the shadowed figure that haunted her.

"Wake up... Wake up..." they whispered.

The wildcat shook her head sharply and struggled within her cell. Just then a bright pink light shattered through the surroundings and floated towards her. As she reached out to touch it she immediately awoke from her terrible slumber.

Gasping for air Zoey bolted upright, covers tangled around her legs and sweat seeping through her pores; slowly she clambered out of her bed and unsteadily walked over to the window, resting her elbows on the sill and staring out into the night.

_That dream again...What does it mean...? _She thought to herself before turning back to her disarrayed bed. Climbing in and slipping under the sheets once more one thought ran through her mind as she closed her eyes and slumber took hold._ What is happening to me...?_

* * *

When morning came Zoey was awake and dressed in her uniform, her grey skirt flying around her legs and her matching blazer fitted snugly over her chest. With her book bag in hand and Minimew flying at her shoulder she closed the front door behind her and began to run down the street.

A smile touched her lips as she remembered the day she had found out about Elliot being the Blue Knight, nothing could fill her with as much happiness as he could. The very thought of seeing him again pushed all the worried thoughts of her ongoing dream and made her power faster towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew Wesley was sat at one of the many computers in the basement, typing away at the keyboard with his eyes never leaving the monitor. Sighing he leant back and wiped a hand over his forehead. For most of the morning he had been trying to figure out what had happened last month when the shopping district uptown had turned into a forest, yet he had found nothing.

It was then that Renee walked in, her dark purple hair framing her face and falling down her back like a waterfall; she didn't have anything arranged by her agent for the day so she decided to spend the time off with her boyfriend while the others were at school. Her sea blue eyes landed on the form of her boyfriend and approached him, sensing his anxiety, her arms wrapped around his shoulders then she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Wesley, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Her lips pressed tenderly against his cheek.

The twenty-five-year-old man reached up and ran his hand against her hair, which slid through his fingers as liquid amethysts.

"I'm trying to find the reason why the shopping district turned into a forest, but there doesn't seem to be anything. I'm not even sure if it was Blue Aqua, there's no trace of it around there at all now. The signal first showed up in the centre of the district, but I can't say what it actually was," he explained.

The wolf sighed gently and threaded her fingers through his.

"Don't worry about it, you can continue this later. Come upstairs for a while and have a drink with me, you really need a break. After I'll help you, besides, we can only try to analyse it more for now," she suggested.

Nodding his head Wesley got out of his seat, his girlfriend removing her arms from him, and turned towards Renee. They laced their hands together and drew closer, their foreheads touched, their eyes met, their noses brushed together, but they still closed the distance between them until their lips met. A kiss short and sweet, yet still filled with the greatest of passions, mature and sophisticated, true to the creators as they drew away. The taste of blackberry, pomegranate and musk lingered in the air as they then headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the four-dimensional dome atop the library Sardon and Tarb were in the laboratory, the younger of the two floated with his back turned to the older nearby while he typed on one of the monitors. Staring up at the screen a sense of confusion filled him.

"Really strange. Just what is this energy?" Sardon asked himself.

Not seeming to have heard his question Tarb turned towards him, his amber eyes wide in curiosity.

"Hey Sardon, where's His Majesty?" he asked.

The eighteen-year-old completely ignored him and continued to work.

"I fear my present method of analysing is no good," he murmured.

Tarb became quickly annoyed at being ignored so he leapt onto Sardon's back, immediately forcing him to stop and break out of his train of thought.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I asked you where's His Majesty!" he shouted.

Sardon sighed in irritation and gritted his teeth.

"I believe he is in his room, thinking of our next plan of action most likely," he answered, giving his younger companion an elbow in the ribs. "Now, get off me!"

Tarb got off his back and folded his arms, a scowl set on his face.

At that moment Dren walked in through the door, a smirk was clear on his face when he reached the sides of his servants. Walking past them he looked up at the screen. A faint click echoed in the air and the two aliens turned towards where their master was looking. Now on the screen was the silhouette of the giver of their mission, King Mew Mew.

"Your Highness." Dren greeted solemnly.

"Where is my daughter? You're late retrieving her!" the King demanded.

"Our apologises, we'll retrieve her soon." Dren responded softly.

The man took in an intake of breath.

"I can feel it... I can feel her power growing... Such power... She will awaken soon... You need to retrieve her! If you fail, who knows what she could do."

The contact then cut off.

Dren, Sardon and Tarb looked at each other, a scowl was on the prince's face as he walked away and stared at the screen; the other two Cyniclons approached him from behind and watched the screen in confusion. The screen had a swirl of rainbow coloured drops dancing in the centre, similar to the Blue Aqua Drops that Zoey could create using the Strawberry Sceptre.

* * *

Back at the high school it was the end of the day and Zoey was with her friend Mimi at the lockers. The wildcat was looking at her in confusion.

"Really? Megan's got a younger sister now?" she questioned.

"It's a really big age difference, and she's so happy. She already went home, saying she has to help her mother." Mimi explained.

Zoey smiled slightly and picked her book bag off the ground. The idea of a newborn baby was a precious gift to the world, something a mother and her family would treasure with their lives.

An image of her holding a small baby drifted into her mind, Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist as she stared down lovingly at the child, a little girl; she could see wisps of hair matching her own in slight waves tumbling over the baby's shoulders and bright crystals for eyes staring back at her cutely. A blush ran over her cheeks, the thought of her and Elliot as parents was beautiful and, at the same time, slightly scary.

She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention back to her classmate. Zoey saw that there was more that Mimi wanted to say and spoke.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

The girl nodded her head and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Yeah, that's not the only news I have. Though I can't exactly say that it's good news, you see, rumours have been flying around about Elliot being with some girl around the city. No one's got a good look at her sadly." Mimi explained before a sly smile spread across her face. "So on Valentine's Day a couple of weeks ago, did you give anyone special some chocolate?"

The wildcat gave a sigh, she clearly knew where this conversation was going.

"No," she answered simply. Her face was almost completely void of emotion, one of the many reasons she was so good at keeping her relationship with Elliot such a well-guarded secret.

Shaking her head in irritation Mimi grabbed onto Zoey's arms and gripped them tightly.

"Zoey, I know you're a busy person, but when are you going to start pulling your head out of your work and start looking at the so many hot guys that want you on their arm?" she demanded.

Zoey stared at her in shock, never in the time she had known Megan and Mimi had they been so aggressive when it came to trying to get her interested in boys. Quickly she got out of her friend's grip and hugged her bag to her chest, her eyes firm as they stared at each other, flashing bright pink briefly before composing themselves.

"Mimi, I've told you and Megan this many times before, I am too busy," she stated calmly.

Mimi sighed.

"We're just worried about you. Sorry I brought it up. Anyway, I've got to get going, see you tomorrow!" she said as she waved the wildcat goodbye and ran out the building.

Breathing in heavily Zoey leant back against the lockers, her eyes glazed over and she slid down to the floor, her bag hung in front of her knees and her skirt riding up her legs. Footsteps echoed down the hall and a shadow loomed over her. Her eyes focused again and she found herself staring up at Elliot. He knelt down in front of her and rested a hand on her knee, a hand held out towards her for her to be helped up. Gratefully she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I heard what she said, are you okay?" he asked.

The wildcat nodded her head and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me. You always know how to make me feel happy. You and the others are the only ones who truly understand me. Thank you," she murmured. Her thoughts were filled with her recurring dreams before she pushed them away, not wanting to worry her lover further.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head up.

"I'm glad you're alright. Everyone's waiting at the cafe for us, would you do me the honour of allowing me to be your escort for the evening?" he asked, letting her go and offering her his elbow.

Zoey laughed brightly and looped her arm through his.

"Of course you may, kind sir. I could never say no to such a gentleman."

The two of them then walked out into the sunset.

* * *

Within half an hour they were back at the cafe and were immediately crowded around by the other Mew Mews.

"Hey guys!" Kikki greeted happily.

Zoey huddled slightly closer to her fiancé, a blush striking firmly across her cheeks.

"Everyone...what are you doing?" she asked.

Corina tossed some of her raven bangs away from her face.

"Well, Elliot is the Blue Knight, therefore he will provide Mew Mew Power with new power," she explained.

The tamarind leapt onto one of the dining room chairs then balanced on it with one hand, while spinning a plate on a pole with the other, a smile spread widely across her face.

"Plus he's in love with Zoey! What a great team!" she cried.

She leapt off her chair and landed onto Bridget's back, shocking the eighteen-year-old and forcing her to keep her balance under the surprise weight. Straining slightly to look up at the wildcat leader she smiled.

"Congratulations, we're really happy for you both."

The lorikeet slowly stepped forward and helped the yellow Mew Mew down off her friend, the teasing clear in her voice as she spoke.

"Don't be blinded by love, you two. We have the important job of protecting the Earth, after all."

Elliot finally stepped into the conversation and smiled at the girls.

"Well, either way, I'll do what I can to help you. No matter what I'll protect you all," he promised.

Just then Wesley walked through the kitchen doors, his winter grey eyes showing his concern as he gazed over the group.

"Everyone, please go to the basement, I believe we've got a new mission," he explained.

In a matter of seconds they had all rushed down to the basement.

Down in the basement Wesley stood before the team, the large screen lit proudly and showing the news report. They listened as the reporter spoke.

"This video, taken yesterday near Shiromiya Isle, shows the luminous phenomenon around River Yuri. As you can see, quite a strong light is emitted from the ground, but no damage or effects on the surrounding area have been reported so far. Now..."

It was then the man cut off the transmission and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Last night we received a slight Blue Aqua signal at the same time, plus the same thing the night before," he explained.

Renee slowly stepped forward.

"I hope it's not another false signal. Last time we didn't find a Blue Aqua either," she stated calmly.

Nodding his head Wesley continued.

"Yet, it's probably worth checking out. That luminous phenomenon is not anything normal."

A smile touched Zoey's lips and she gripped Elliot's hand lightly.

"Everyone, let's go!" she said. She turned towards her fiancé and smiled up at him. "Let's fight and get that Blue Aqua!"

Elliot nodded his head.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. Don't wait up for me, okay?" he asked. He then watched as the girls, excluding Renee run out the room.

The wolf walked up from behind him.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" she stated.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure what's going on, but right now you're the only one who'll be able to protect her. Keep her safe, okay?" Renee said before running out after her younger companions.

Wesley slowly approached, confused at what she meant.

"What was she talking about?" he asked.

Chuckling slightly Elliot shook his head.

"It's nothing, right now I've got to help them win this fight."

The man placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"You know, it's strange with you being on the other end of the briefing. It'll take some getting used to. Good luck, and be careful."

The fifteen-year-old nodded his head.

"I will," he promised. "Wesley, you're going out too. We don't know what might happen."

He then dashed out of the room after his teammates.

* * *

Soon enough the Mew Mew team arrived at their destination, they were at the riverside, a boardwalk beneath their feet and railing running before them as it stood as a barrier between them and the water. Corina ran her hand over the metal railing, the coldness snapping up her fingertip and up through her hand in freezing caress.

"It seems nothing is going on," she commented. "It's really quiet."

Kikki, who was leaning over the railing, sniffed the water as though searching for a scent of the desired substance. Bridget instantly saw what she was doing and ran over to her side.

"Kikki, what are you doing? That's dangerous!" she cried.

Suddenly the tamarind slipped over the other side and fell into the water. The others watched her disappear in fright and ran over, desperately searching for their missing friend.

"Kikki!" Zoey called, concern laced through her words.

Almost immediately the young girl's head emerged from the water, a broad smile on her face.

"This is great!" she cried joyfully. Her friends stared at her in amazement as she continued. "This water is so clean! It's mineral water!"

The porpoise shook her head in disbelief.

"No way," she gasped.

"That kind of water would hurt your stomach," the lorikeet quipped.

Just then a voice broke through their thoughts.

"Hey, everyone!" it called.

The girls looked up from their friend and saw Elliot and Wesley running towards them. Once the two males had stopped in front of them the older of the two spoke.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kikki spoke up and smiled at them.

"It's true! My nose is right!"

In a matter of minutes Kikki was pulled out of the water and Wesley was analysing the water. Lifting the handheld machinery from the water he looked at the results.

"Kikki's right, the water quality is extremely high," he concluded.

"So, is it influenced by Blue Aqua?" Corina asked.

The man shook his head slightly and looked down at the lorikeet.

"No, to clearly say that, I have to investigate it more closely," he explained.

Just then the body of water lit up, bright blue against the darkness that enveloped the city, an unbelievable sight as it glared into their eyes. Elliot slowly stepped forward and stared down into the depths.

"It's the same thing as the last two nights," he murmured.

Zoey slowly walked up to the railing, her eyes glazed and staring off into the distance, they flashed bright pink for the briefest of seconds before reverting to normal again.

"No, it might be more than that."

Her voice was distant, dazed, like her mind had become detached from her body; yet it held such a solemn undertone, as though she knew what was happening. The moment she said those words the water began to swirl and glow a rainbow of colours, it reflected glorious shadows of light upon the wildcat's face and made her glow, her irises performed a hypnotic dance. Elliot watched her back in concern, something was wrong; he could feel it as the coil around his heart returned. He placed a hand on the small of her back, which quickly brought her out of her trance.

Above the surface of the water the three Cyniclons appeared. The two servants gazed into the depths in awe.

"That's..." Sardon began, though he couldn't complete his sentence.

"The rainbow-coloured light again." Tarb finished. "Just what happened there?"

Dren, who had been observing Zoey upon the balcony in the distance, lost the smirk on his face and turned towards the youngest of their party.

"I can't name a specific reason, but first of all we need to retrieve the Blue Aqua..." he said before turning his gaze back to the Mew Mews. "Though it seems someone has come to disturb us... No matter, they're nothing."

Zoey's eyes moved up to the sky and spotted them.

"Dren!" she gasped, losing herself in her shock.

The others tore their gaze up towards them and stiffened.

"Sardon!" Bridget cried.

"Tar-Tar!" Kikki yelled.

The wildcat regained her composure and clenched her hand into a fist.

"If they're here, then that means they came to get the Blue Aqua!" she exclaimed. Turning to her friends she reached into her pocket and got out her power pendant. "I won't let them! Everyone, let's go! Come on, Elliot, let's win this fight!"

Elliot gave a smirk and nodded his head.

"Got it."

The girls, with their power pendants in hand, readied themselves to transform.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

In a flash of lights they transformed. At Zoey's side Elliot's eyes flashed and he allowed himself to be consumed by a brilliant blue light that rivalled his eyes. His hair grew and tied back into a ponytail, battle wear adorned his body and his sword appeared in his hand, glinting proudly in the light. He took a place at his fiancée's side and waited for the moment to strike. Zoey stepped forward and gave a slight smile.

"The number of members has increased, so our courage and strength has become more powerful. So we'll fight to our limits to stop you!"

Over the water Dren cast his gaze to Tarb.

"Go look for the Blue Aqua!" he ordered.

The young alien gave a smile and dived into the river, bubbles swarming past him as he broke through the surface and began to swim down into the depths.

The Mew Mews stared after him; a sense of urgency filled the air with its raw potency. Bridget stepped forward and clenched her fists, her body ready to dive.

"I'll go find the Blue Aqua...!" she began, but a hand on her arm cut her off. She looked down and met the yellow eyes of the youngest Mew Mew.

"Bridget, please let me do it!" she cried.

The porpoise looked at her sceptically.

"Kikki, how are you going to breathe underwater?" she asked.

Kikki held a small glass vial between them filled with white tablets.

"It'll be fine with the candy that went missing last month," she assured, popping one of them into her mouth and swallowing before she dived into the water without another word.

Bridget gasped in shock and leant over the edge, desperately searching for her but she was already out of sight. Corina placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's just like that. It can't be helped," she explained.

* * *

Under the water Kikki was kicking her feet violently, doing her best to catch up with Tarb, she called out his name to wait but he did nothing, only continued to plough onwards through the aquamarine waters.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren stared amber to bright pink eye with the wildcat, a scowl set firmly on his face. A faint glint entered his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how much the number of your allies increases, you can't beat us!" he bellowed. Glancing at Sardon beside him he pointed towards them. "Sardon, strike!"

The older alien nodded his head and drew his fan.

"Aerial Tempest!" he yelled, sending a powerful storm of violent winds and yellow lightning.

A brilliant wave surged towards them, looming high above their heads as it began to topple; Renee instinctively wrapped her arms around Wesley's waist and leapt out of the way; Bridget, Corina and Elliot leapt away just as the water was about to meet the boardwalk. Zoey however, being as close to the railing as she was, couldn't get away in time. The wave washed over her and carried her within its torrent. Seeing that she was trapped Elliot leapt into the water and carried her out, both thankfully unscathed by the horrendous whirlpool.

They landed with the others atop a building nearby; everyone looked at the wildcat in concern as she was held in her lover's arms, similar to a bride in those of her new husband's. Zoey looked up at Elliot and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Elliot!"

Gently he placed her on her feet.

"Sometimes even you need to be protected Zoey. And I promised I would do that." Elliot said softly, stroking his fingers against her black cat ears.

Meanwhile Renee had released her arms from her boyfriend's waist, her eyes met his as they smiled at each other silently, speaking without words in their little piece of paradise.

"Thank you for saving me." Wesley thanked.

A slight blush tinged the wolf's cheeks, but she didn't tear her eyes away as her voice came out as a whisper.

"Don't mention it."

Dren made several infusers appear in his hand then threw them into the water. Immediately red eyes glowed below the water and predasites burst through into the air, reminiscent of bug-eyed stingrays. Corina flew off her perch and aimed her bow.

"Heart, Arrow!" she cried. A handful of the creatures were destroyed as the glowing blue arrow entered the water.

Renee was quick to follow, the ribbons of her whip shone purple as she lashed out.

"Whip, Inferno!" she yelled.

The whip streaked over the water and shattered through the small adversaries.

Although something caught her eye, part of the railway bridge had been destroyed, slowly sinking beneath the waves. A train clattered upon the rails when it reached the end of the line, screams cried out from the passengers as it thankfully reached a halt before plunging into the depths. The water was getting higher and higher, nearly submerging the bullet train beneath the battering waves. Zoey and Elliot spotted this as they were battling against the predasites with the others, a sigh of relief escaped the wildcat's pale pink lips.

"It stopped, thank goodness. I thought for sure that it was going to fall into the water," she breathed.

The male beside her nodded his head, although a clear concern shone within his crystal blue eyes.

"Though if the water level increases, it's going to be dangerous!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile underwater Tarb had arrived at the source of the rainbow coloured light, a smile of triumph spread across his face.

"Found it!" he cried.

As he reached towards it slowly a voice broke through the shining silence.

"I can't let you take it!" it yelled.

He was then pinned in a full nelson arm lock. The young alien glanced over his shoulder and met the yellow eyes of the tamarind Mew Mew. Kikki continued to hold him back when he struggled violently against her.

"Let go of me!" Tarb bellowed.

Abruptly she let him go and let him drop.

"I'll punish you since you're being a bad boy!" she stated firmly as she hit him on the head with her fist.

That in turn unleashed a child's fist fight between them, the glowing substance before them forgotten as they focused their attentions onto each other.

* * *

Back above water more and more predasites were getting destroyed. Even more of them by the thousand were surging towards the engaged couple, with Elliot constantly slicing through them and turning them to dust with his sword; Zoey meanwhile watched his predatory dance of death from behind him, her eyes wide with concern.

"That way, there won't be an end to it," she said. Her hands clenched into fists and she brought out her Rose Bell. "Still, now isn't the time to give up!"

At the same time Renee was slicing through the oncoming predasites with her whip, batting them away as quick as she could move. Just then a cry sounded from nearby. The wildcat turned towards the origin and saw Corina getting dragged into the water by some stray predasites. Quickly she leapt over and pulled out of their grasp and began to beat them away, protecting her lorikeet friend at all costs.

* * *

Under water the two youngest combatants were tangled together, the female winning by holding Tarb in an abdominal stretch around the waist, a smirk on her face from her victory.

"I will punish you!" she cried.

"Quit it already!" Tarb yelled in annoyance.

The moment Kikki shook her head they toppled over into the glowing orb.

* * *

Corina, Bridget and Renee were destroying every predasite in their path, while Zoey used her Rose Bell like a glowing pink boomerang to take out the rest. When the heart-shaped weapon returned to her hand she spotted Sardon sending forth more predasites to attack, while Dren was watching from above; he pointed towards her with a cruel scowl set on his face.

"Playtime is over!" he roared.

Predasites attached themselves to Zoey's back as she was battling more of them from the front, she struggled against their suction as even more of them stuck to her front and trapped her where she stood. Gritting her teeth in anger she watched as the alien prince pointed his twin blades up to the sky, black and red lightning sparked up from the metal.

"Demon Dragon, Hell's Storm!" he bellowed.

The clear night sky clouded over with black mists, red lightning streaked over the billowing masses and swirled in a vortex above Zoey's head. From his place beside Elliot, Wesley gazed up in concern.

"He's using a special attack that is more powerful than what he usually uses! If that hits...!" he gasped.

Sensing their friend's struggles Corina and Renee began to run towards Zoey, only to be blocked off by several predasites, which the wolf promptly destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sardon was floating over the water, watching in silence as the lightning continued to rumble over Zoey's head, desperate groans emerging from her lips every moment her prison got tighter. A splash of water whispered beneath him. He turned his dark eyes down and watched as Bridget burst through the surface, her hands crossed over her chest. Their eyes met in a single moment. Slowly propelling towards him she spoke.

"Why? Why do you destroy the lives of the people here, in search for only one person? Do you really wish to kill them?" she asked softly as they became closer and closer.

He shook his head slightly and his eyebrows drooped.

"I don't want to, but I must follow orders," he explained simply.

The porpoise threw a few punches towards him but he dodged them with ease, their faces only millimetres apart.

For a few brief seconds it was as though time froze, neither moved and neither spoke. Bridget acted on impulse and closed her eyes, her lips lightly brushed against his; Sardon's eyes widened in shock before they relaxed and closed. As quickly as it had happened, their little kiss finished and the porpoise dived back into the water. No one had noticed.

* * *

Back with Kikki and Tarb they looked at the glowing orb but were only met with the bitter taste of disappointment.

"Nothing, it isn't anywhere!" Tarb cried.

"It's just a light!" Kikki confirmed.

The two of them swam away from it and floated before each other.

"What does that mean?" the girl asked.

The alien groaned irritably and glared at her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Geez, I could ask you that!"

Kikki's face sobered and she gazed at him with questioning eyes, filled to the brim with light and confusion.

"Then why did I fight you, even putting you in an abdominal stretch?" she asked.

Tarb shook his head.

"How should I know?" he retorted.

The tamarind placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"This is called a pointless fight. If you don't know the reason why you fight, then where is the meaning behind it?" she explained. Her smile became brighter as she continued. "In that case, it would be much more fun to be friends and play together!"

He looked at her in shock, almost hesitant, as if he was actually thinking about her words. But he quickly shook his head and glared at her.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "There's no point in staying here since there's no Blue Aqua."

He then began to head back up to the surface, Kikki hanging off his leg in tow.

* * *

On the surface Elliot had managed to reach his trapped fiancée and sliced through her prison. Zoey gasped for air and held him lightly, steadying herself as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"Elliot, thank you..." she breathed.

The Blue Knight shook his head and rested his hand against her cheek.

"Sorry it took so long to get you out," he apologised.

They looked up when they saw the red and black lightning surging towards them from above, getting closer and closer with every passing second.

In a matter of urgency the three other Mew Mews joined their attacks.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" Bridget cried.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee yelled.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina bellowed.

The three attacks formed a massive shield over the two lovers, they became bathed in glorious white light when the barrier and the lightning met, struggling with every fibre to withstand the strength of the onslaught.

At that moment Tarb and Kikki emerged from the water. The eleven-year-old saw the danger Zoey and Elliot were in and quickly got out her tambourine.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she cried.

She sent over an orange jelly substance that absorbed the lightning and disappeared within seconds of being formed, then landed back in the water. Dren, who had been observing the wildcat from above, gritted his teeth in anger and muttered violent swears beneath his breath. Tarb returned to the sides of his two companions.

Kikki got her head back above water and allowed Bridget to haul her back onto dry land where they joined their friends and stared up at the storm of stingray predasites soaring before them.

Zoey turned towards her fiancé, her eyes filled with knowing and bravery.

"Elliot," she murmured, running her gloved hand down the length of his sword.

Nodding his head Elliot held her hand lightly in his.

"Zoey, let's go!"

They looked at the three aliens and watched as Dren pointed towards them.

"You may have gotten out of that one, but you won't get out of this!" he roared.

Several predasites flew towards them, their eyes clearly showed their intention, they wanted to kill, they wanted their death.

The wildcat immediately got out her Rose Bell and readied herself for the attack. Elliot raised his sword to the sky and built up an attack, brilliant crystal blue light bathing everything and blinding all with its power.

"Zoey, now!" he ordered.

Zoey leapt into the air and aimed her weapon at his sword that had reached the brim of its power.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

The sword became encased with flaming blue light, growing longer and reaching into an even deadlier point, resembling a devil's spiked fork at the end. With one mighty swing Elliot sliced through the air, shattering through all the thousands of predasites like brittle glass. Everyone, save Zoey watched in awe at the incredible display of strength, all of them speechless, nothing could be said about such power. The rainbow glow of the water ceased.

Dren stared down at the water in amazement; he didn't hear Tarb float up from behind him.

"Your Highness, there was no Blue Aqua here!" he cried.

The alien prince nodded his head.

"I see," he murmured.

"It wasn't here." Kikki explained to the rest of the team.

Everyone's faces became ones of disappointment, Bridget's eyes shifted up to the three Cyniclons and met the eyes of Sardon, and a slight blush touched her cheeks. In a split second they had disappeared.

A few minutes later the girls and Elliot had returned to their human forms, Zoey and Elliot stood away from the group as they stared at each other.

"Elliot!" she cried happily, placing her hands against his chest.

He pressed his hands against her waist and held her close.

"Zoey, you aren't hurt, are you?" he asked.

An image of her dream flooded into the wildcat's mind, she remembered her words when she first talked about him being the Blue Knight, even after their first fight as allies she was still scared for him. But she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"No, I'm fine!" she replied, smiling up at him.

The other girls and Wesley stood back from the couple, watching their exchange in silence. Corina then spoke up.

"So there was no Blue Aqua again," she stated.

"What's going to happen now?" Bridget asked.

"No one knows." Kikki quipped.

Wesley and Renee glanced at each other.

"It was just like you said, it was another false signal," he said. He then felt a sense of concern for his girlfriend, seeing her eyes blank and staring. "Renee, is something wrong?"

The wolf shook her head, her eyes remained in place. She was staring at Elliot as he embraced Zoey, who was looking down at the wildcat in concern.

* * *

_So the princess's power is becoming more and more prominent. In a mere two months she will come forth._

* * *

Me: One more in the can!

(Back with a sugar-crushed Kikki) E.A: And you've still got nine more to go.

Me: Yes, I must press onwards!

E.A: Keep up, Multitasking Queen.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!... And balance Sixth Form homework..._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 47

Me: It's been far too long! I've missed you guys!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Not long enough, and if you're not careful you're going to fall behind on your homework.

Me: Hey! For your information I've got today off school and I've used that time to catch up. So I'll have you know that I am on top of everything!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Whoa. Serious drama queen. We'll leave you to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Renee and Wesley's turn to do the disclaimer with E.A.

(Walks in with Wesley) Renee: You really love your writing, don't you?

Me: It's my way of relaxing, I kinda need it at the moment. Especially now that I have sent an idea for a book I'm writing to a real-live publisher!

Wesley: You mean if they like it, you're going to be a published author?

Me: You got it! On with the disclaimer!

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Seven!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and Zoey's thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 47 Love's Power and Mysteries

'_Protecting others shall bring forth discoveries...mysteries both old and new'_

Dren, Sardon and Tarb were bowed before their laboratory's computer monitor; the shadowed silhouette of King Mew Mew was clear on screen as they informed him of their progress, or lack thereof.

"For the time being, the recovery of the princess continues. We have informed you previously about a group of people hindering our efforts, the Mew Mews, they are continuing to draw our work to a halt, and they've recently received the help of one of their male companions, otherwise known as the Blue Knight. So I must regretfully inform you that there has been no progress. My sincerest apologises." Dren explained.

King Mew Mew nodded his head.

"I see, please keep me informed of your progress."

The communication cut off.

The alien prince got to his feet and stared down at his servants, his eyes cold and deadly, a plan was set in his mind.

"Okay, your orders are simple. Destroy the Blue Knight."

Dren then disappeared, leaving his two companions confused and shocked by their new mission.

Within minutes Sardon was typing on the monitor, his movements were hesitant and uncertain; Tarb was watching behind him, a sense of confusion clear on his face.

"Destroy the Blue Knight... What's with His Majesty...?" Sardon asked himself.

The younger alien leant back on his elbows and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what His Highness is thinking. I know he has a bit of a vendetta against him, but he's still just a guy who fights along with the Mew Mews. We don't have to target him." Tarb explained.

Sardon shook his head slightly.

"That may be, but his aim is the same, the protection of the Earth. But he is also greatly driven by protecting the leader of the Mew Mews, their connection is truly phenomenal and too complex to even put into words. Therefore we would be destroying something very precious. Something we all want to protect."

The eleven-year-old straightened up and tilted his head.

"So what you're saying is...we shouldn't attack him, because it would mean destroying the pink Mew Mew's heart," he asked. "So why's Dren doing it?"

The older of the two looked up from his work and walked in front of his younger companion. He knelt down on his knees and rested his hand upon Tarb's mess of brown hair.

"It is wrong to do such a thing, especially as the girl has shown us both such kindness, despite being our enemy. But we can only follow His Majesty's orders," he explained. He then got to his feet and turned back to his work. "Plus you shouldn't use his name in such a familiar way, it is either 'His Highness' or 'His Majesty', understand?"

Tarb nodded his head silently.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew Wesley and Elliot were in the basement, the older of the two was working on one of the computers while the male fighter of the team was making cups of coffee for the two of them, he had only just returned from school ten minutes ago.

It had been two weeks since the last attack from the Cyniclons and things were relatively quiet.

Wesley was continuing his analysis of the uptown forest and searching for the reason why it happened. Something popped up on screen and he leant back in his chair.

"Certainly, there is no other possibility," he muttered. "But, why?"

Elliot walked up to him with the pair of steaming drinks in his hands, he handed one to his guardian and glanced at the monitor.

"How's it going, Wesley?" he asked.

The man gave his thanks and took a silent swig of the drink before speaking.

"I believe the series of phenomena is due to the power of Blue Aqua. Any other possibility is hard to fathom."

Elliot nodded his head and leant against the table top.

"But there was no Blue Aqua," he said.

"Right, there was not a single clear response, only a phenomenon occurred, even though there was no Blue Aqua." Wesley explained. He spun around in his chair then got to his feet. "There are too many uncertain elements, so... Already, it may be an unattainable level for us."

He threw his hands up and sighed heavily.

"Honestly, it's too complicated."

Elliot watched the back of his friend, and then he turned his attention to the screen.

"Complicated..." he murmured. The wheels of his mind were set in motion.

His train of thought was quickly interrupted when Wesley called out to him.

"Come on, the others are waiting, and you need to get ready."

In confusion the teenager followed after him.

* * *

Outside girls were queuing up and down the street and round the corner, all of them desperate to go inside and enjoy something sweet, and it wasn't just the cakes, but rather the new member of the waiter population at the cafe.

For in the dining area stood Elliot, completely decked out in the waiter's uniform, plain white shirt, black slacks, black shoes and a black bowtie around his neck where his signature band would be. He breathed an irritated sigh and stared down at the new customers, doing his best to ignore their love struck gazes.

"Welcome," he greeted calmly.

The girls squealed in delight and followed him as he led them to their table, every female eye was on his movements, filled with feline grace and predatory stature.

Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki were watching from the doorway leading to the kitchen, all of them surprised and in awe at the sight before them. The customers were barely refrained their imaginations and fantasies about the new waiter. The lorikeet stepped forward and voiced her confusion.

"Why's Elliot working as a waiter? Plus these customers are acting strange. What's going on?"

Bridget looked at the fourteen-year-old and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess since he's the Blue Knight, Wesley somehow managed to persuade him to work as a waiter. As for the customers, it looks like it's due to Elliot, he's a major hit with the girls."

The four of them then turned their attention back to the male, who had walked up to a table with a notepad and pen in hand.

Elliot stared down at the three starry-eyed girls and put pen to paper.

"Have you decided on your order?" he asked, polite and patient.

A girl gave a dreamy sigh.

"Say it one more time, please," she asked.

The boy gave a soft sigh, he was beginning to regret doing this, but his resolve for doing it held him firm. A slight smile touched his lips as he thought of it, Zoey. He was doing this so that he could spend more time with her at work, to be able to talk to her without anyone outside the Mew Mew team being suspicious of their relationship. He shook his head and continued to look at the girls.

"Have you decided on your order?" he repeated, never stepping over the boundary of being a courteous server.

Back in the doorway Renee rolled her eyes as the female customers cried out in delight, sea blue orbs travelled to the door of the changing room door.

"I wonder what Zoey will think of this scene," she pondered.

The others looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Renee?" Corina asked.

Shaking her dark purple bangs away from her face the wolf continued.

"I don't know, she might get jealous, upset, calm, who knows how she'll react? You never know what to expect from her."

The porpoise nodded her head slightly.

"Those are all possibilities. What should we do?"

It was at that moment Zoey walked in from the changing rooms, her fingers skilfully straightening the light pink ribbon on the front of her uniform and smoothing out the creases of her skirt; with chocolate eyes glowing gently in the light she smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting," she greeted happily. She then spotted Elliot waiting on tables, her eyes went blank and her hand pressed lightly against her chest, a pale pink flush dusted her cheeks. "Elliot..."

The name tumbled from her lips, lingering in the air gracefully before slipping into the gaggle of elated cries. Her friends watched her in anticipation, waiting to see her reaction of seeing the many girls drooling over her fiancé, they never knew what to expect from her.

A chuckle escaped her and her eyes rolled in amusement.

"Elliot...still batting away his admirers with a stick I see. This is a lot less than what I have to put up with at school, it'll be nice to have a bit of a breather from that," she laughed. "Still, it'll be nice to have another set of hands on the job. But I don't think it's going to be all the time, more like now and then when he's not working on the Project."

She then skipped off and began to serve the customers.

As the day drew on the wildcat placed a collection of sweet treats on one of the tables, a kind smile clear on her face. Her back brushed lightly against Elliot's as she backed away.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, enjoy your food," she smiled.

Elliot tapped her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to turn and face him.

"Zoey, can you check if I've got this right?" he asked.

She nodded her head and leant her head over his shoulder to check his orders, all of them written in his elegant scrawl, she turned her eyes up to him and saw his crystal blue ones staring back at her.

"Elliot, is something wrong? Why are you staring like that?" she asked, lifting her chin from his shoulder.

He smiled down at her and laced his hand through hers lightly, their bodies hiding their contact from all those around them.

"No, it's nothing. Let's get back to work, partner."

With his words they continued serving the customers.

* * *

After work the sun began to set and sent its amber glow over the park's trees, red clouds danced around the golden orb and wisped into the distance.

Zoey and Elliot walked through the park in silence, her arm looped through his and her head rested against his shoulder, a serene smile touched her lips as they strolled silently through their sun-bathed surroundings. He ran his hand over her ivory hand and looked down at her.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she replied.

"You just seemed kind of distracted during work, that's all." Elliot commented.

"Well, all those girls that came in today came in mainly to see you in the waiter's uniform, they were all star struck by you. I guess you could say I'm a little jealous." Zoey laughed. "It's silly of me, I know, but I couldn't help it."

The boy let out a soft chuckle and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead.

"You needn't worry about that, there is only you in my life. Now and in the future, there will only be you," he explained.

The wildcat nodded her head and smiled at him. They then continued walking away into the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cyniclon base Dren was looking through some footage of the previous month, when he had made an attempt on taking Zoey; an irritated groan escaped his lips as he stared at the screen, when he watched Elliot transform into the Blue Knight.

"His actions are purely to protect Zoey, he will protect the others, but she is his true objective. Also, his power is at its strongest when she is in danger, he's willing to do anything to protect her. So...if we attack with this..." he said to himself.

The image on screen then flicked to one where Elliot was holding Zoey in his arms while leaping away from danger, her arms were around his neck and her face was hidden in his chest. Dren smirked to himself as calculations were carried out, the screen flashed red at the result.

"Strategy planning complete. Fatality rate, 99.2%. Blue Knight, your place of death has been decided. For your interference I will shatter your will, and your heart."

* * *

The following day the Friday sun beat proudly down on the rooftops of Zoey's high school, students bustling in and out of the doors and the wind streaking through the windows with cool hands.

Inside the wildcat was sat at her desk, her sketchbook set over the top of her Maths book and her pencil skilfully drawing lines and dashes across the page; her eyes stared down at the paper, hand moving delicately as it perfected the finest details. Despite the teacher's words absorbing into her brain like water into a sponge she was intently focused on her artistic masterpiece.

A smile touched her lips, for staring back at her was a perfectly sculpted drawing of Elliot, fully dressed in his waiter's uniform with a small smile on his face and a silver tray under his arm. Zoey felt a small blush run across her cheeks and closed her book, her eyes moving to stare out the window; her hand ran over the band of her engagement ring.

Megan leant over in her seat and tried to look over Zoey's shoulder, Mimi tilted her head in confusion when she saw the slight red tinge upon the wildcat's face. The blonde-haired girl sat back in her seat and whispered to her friend.

"Recently Zoey's been acting weird," she commented.

Mimi nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you think is up with her?" she asked.

The two of them shared a thought.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us?"

Although their thoughts were cut short as a brilliant blue light erupted from outside, the student body immediately stood up and gazed out the window in awe. As Zoey watched the light in concern the hair on the back of her neck stood up and the back of her neck burned violently, she pressed her hand against the glass and slipped her sketchbook into her book bag.

"No... It can't be..." she whispered.

Her excellent eyes spotted a little black dot floating in the centre. The light surrounding it ceased and everyone in the classroom stared out in amazement.

"What is that?" Mimi asked.

Unnoticed Zoey slowly stepped away then leant her back against the wall near the door.

_A predasite? Now?_ She thought to herself. _What are they planning?_

It was then that loud, running footsteps sounded outside in the corridor.

"Zoey!" a voice called.

Zoey immediately looked out into the walkway and saw Elliot standing outside, she ran out to him.

"Elliot!" she gasped. "Is it them?"

The boy sighed heavily.

"Yes, it's the work of the Cyniclons. Let's hurry!"

Nodding her head Zoey glanced behind her at her unknowing classmates, a sense of concern filled her body.

"Zoey."

The wildcat turned back towards her lover, her eyes wide; he smiled down at her reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, because I'll be there to protect you." Elliot explained.

She smiled brightly up at him and nodded her head.

"Right!"

Elliot stepped closer to her.

"Then..." he began as grasped her hand lightly. "...let's go."

The two of them then ran, their hands joined and Elliot leading the way. Zoey smiled to herself as she stared at their contact, her brown and ruby red hair flying lightly around her face and shoulders.

_There is someone who protects me..._ She thought to herself.

They ran out the school building and entered the courtyard.

_If I'm with Elliot, I can overcome anything._

She looked over to her side and felt her smile glow even brighter.

_If I'm with Elliot, I absolutely won't let anything defeat me._

Bolting out the school gates they began to make their way down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile a large green cell floated over the city, mitochondria and ribosomes moving within its cytoplasm in sprays of red around its purple nucleus, a brilliant red crystal embedded into it; Dren, Sardon and Tarb were watching nearby and waiting for it to approach them. When it stopped before them an amused smile touched the youngest alien's lips.

"Weird predasite," he commented.

The oldest of the three nodded his head to the leader.

"It moves as you requested. If so, we will definitely win..."

Tarb looked up at the two of them in confusion.

"But with this dull thing, can we really win?" he asked.

The alien prince smirked widely, his eyes glinted in satisfaction.

"Don't worry. With this plan, they will have no possibility of survival," he explained. His servants watched him in awe as he floated up alongside the predasite. Almost as though he was ignoring them he continued to speak. "First objective, Blue Knight. Second objective, the Mew Mews. Starting now, annihilate them!"

At the wish of its master the predasite opened its mouth and sprouted legs, resembling the form of an octopus with a long tube reaching down as its mouth. Tarb stared up at it in amazement.

"It's huge!" he gasped.

Dren's eyes became serious, an anger building up within him, a hunger for revenge, he couldn't wait for those tentacles to wrap around Elliot's body and choke every last breath out of him.

The predasite then began to float over the buildings downtown; it soared over them and floated towards the people below. People yelled out in shock and fear, all of them wanted to know what it was, their cries filled with terror as it plummeted down to the ground, explosions booming in its wake.

* * *

Zoey and Elliot ran down the street towards it, rushing past people faster than the wind. At that second Corina and Bridget leapt down in front of them and ran at their sides, fully transformed and ready to fight. The wildcat smiled at her companions.

"Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce!"

Since there were so many people around they had no choice but to go by their alter egos. The lorikeet looked over to her.

"We don't have time to slack off now!" she yelled.

Kikki and Renee were running over the rooftops of the nearby buildings in full battle mode.

"The predasite is large. We can't let our guard down!" she called.

Zoey smiled up at them.

"Mew Zakuro! Mew Pudding!"

The two girls jumped down from the roof and joined the ranks of their friends, the Mew Mew team had united and were more than willing to stop the threat. Zoey smiled beneath her bangs.

"If we gather all our power, everything will be okay," she assured.

"Let's finish this quickly." Renee affirmed.

Kikki leapt into the air happily.

"Maybe we can get back by lunchtime," she chirped.

As the streets emptied of people Zoey drew out her power pendant.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" she cried.

Consumed in the bright pink light of her transformation her wildcat ears and tail spouted and her school uniform changed into that of her Mew form. By her side Elliot became bathed in a light that matched his crystal blue eyes and took on his form as the Blue Knight. Now that they were all transformed they took off towards their target at full speed.

* * *

The predasite flew over the tops of buildings, tentacles flailing wildly around it and bashing everything in its path. As it approached another building the Mew Mew team stood upon the rooftop below it. The instant it saw them the cell stopped and the three aliens appeared at its side, Dren smirked down at them cruelly.

"So, you came."

Aggression pulsed through the wildcat's veins, her body tensed and her eyes focused upon the alien prince.

"Of course we would! You're threatening the safety of the Earth, we won't just sit back and let you get away with it!" she yelled.

Corina stepped forward and glared up at their opponents.

"No matter how many times, or whatever you do, it's always the same result. Isn't it time to give up?"

At those words the predasite launched its legs towards them, becoming spears in a split second. Instinct kicked in and the Mew Mews leapt out of the way. Renee drew out her whip then prepared an attack.

"Whip, Inferno!" she cried.

The purple ribbon struck out and sliced through one of the appendages with ease. Although she didn't expect what happened next, the tentacle healed and lashed towards the wolf; it knocked her flying straight towards another building.

Zoey leapt in just in time to stop her from pummelling into the wall, her eyes flashed; for a brief moment their bodies floated in midair, as though time had frozen their bodies in that exact spot.

Just then Elliot caught the two of them, his eyes on his fiancée's face, searching for any sign of distress. The wildcat gave him a thankful smile and let him bring them back down to the rooftop.

Once their feet were firmly planted back on the ground he drew out his sword and dashed through the onslaught of tentacles intent on hitting or catching him, he sliced through one of them where its ooze spurted out vividly. Corina joined in on the assault and aimed her bow, with Bridget hot on her heels with her castanets and Kikki with her tambourine.

"Heart, Arrow!" the lorikeet cried.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" the porpoise yelled.

"Tambourine, Trench!" the tamarind cried.

Though their triple attack seemed to have no obvious effect, the girls stood back and readied themselves for the final strike.

"Now!" Zoey ordered.

They then ran at the creature.

But the very second they got close the predasite spewed a sea of black smoke around them, in a matter of seconds they were trapped within its maze of endless night. Zoey glanced intently through the billows, hearing the cries of her friends all around her.

"I can't see anything!" Kikki cried.

As soon as the young tamarind said those words a sharp gasp escaped her throat, her body trapped and stationary; around her she could hear Renee, Bridget and Corina succumb to the same fate.

Meanwhile the wildcat, with her feline-intensified eyes spotted the creature through the smoke and began to run towards it, her Rose Bell tight in her hand as Elliot entered the dark labyrinth. She leapt into the air and aimed her weapon.

"Rose Bell..." she began but was immediately cut off as a long green tentacle wrapped around her legs and moved its way up her body, encircling her within its iron grip.

Hearing her cry Elliot looked away from their opponent and stared up at her.

"Zoey!" he cried.

The moment he tried to run towards her a shock of black and red lightning zapped through his body, pain erupted from within him as he let out a grunt of pain. With the remaining tentacles battering against him ruthlessly he was knocked away to the ground, an almighty crunch echoing from him as he hit the floor.

The five girls struggled weakly against their prisons, their breaths ragged and limp as their bonds grew tighter and tighter.

"Can't breathe..." the tamarind rasped.

Zoey tore the tentacle away from her neck viciously and gazed down at her lover, worry flooding her form when she watched him stagger to his feet, the back of her neck burned furiously when she heard Dren's cruel chuckle from behind her, he was clearly enjoying every moment of their agony.

Elliot gripped the hilt of his sword, hoisting himself painfully to his feet; every breath was torture within his chest, the suffocating coil around his heart was near its zenith.

_Zoey..._ He thought when his eyes landed on her struggling form.

Dren floated down before him, his amber eyes glinted as a smirk spread across his face.

"Don't move," he ordered. The fifteen-year-old looked at him in confusion but the alien prince ignored this and continued. "This game's been fun, but now it's over."

He gestured up towards Zoey.

"Look well," he laughed. Two tentacles moved up towards the girl's head, their tips became spikes; they pressed lightly against her temples, so if she dared even to move an inch her blood would be spilt. Dren continued to speak. "If you even dare to resist at all, she will be in the worse pain you can ever imagine."

The Blue Knight took in a sharp breath, his eyes only on the form of his fiancée.

"Zoey," he murmured. He turned his eyes back to Dren. "You...!"

"Drop your sword!" Dren ordered. "Drop it, or do you want her to suffer a slow and painful death?"

Gritting his teeth Elliot threw his weapon to the ground between them. The alien prince stepped over the metal and stopped before the taller boy.

"Acting conceited..." he drawled. "Do you have any idea who you are looking at with those eyes? How unworthy you are?"

In that split second he punched him in the jaw, again and again he pummelled his fists into the boy, never did he hold anything back, unleashing every ounce of his anger and vengeance on Elliot's prone body. Zoey watched in despair from above, her claws sank into the prison around her body.

"Elliot!" she cried out.

Elliot groaned in pain on the ground, the concrete beneath him taking his lost blood within its cracks; he wanted more than anything to fight back but he would never risk the life of his lover, he had vowed to protect her, and he would. Dren walked up to him slowly and let out a harsh laugh.

"If I only seize Zoey, Blue Knight, you're nothing more than a simple wooden doll, a splinter in my side for far too long," he explained. "Now there is no possibility of survival left. I will take the greatest pleasure in ending you."

Sardon and Tarb floated down from above and stood at the flanks of their leader.

"Care to join the fight?" the prince teased.

The younger of the two leapt forward and began his assault on the battered male, quickly followed by Sardon who continued to beat him senseless.

The wildcat gazed down at the sight in horror, something pushed violently against her insides, she wanted to break out of her bonds and protect him, help him and heal him. But there was nothing she could do, she was stuck, her friends barely holding onto their consciousness, and the predasite certainly wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Desperately she cried out.

"Elliot! Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Tarb and Sardon floated away from the action briefly and stopped at her sides, the youngest alien's amber eyes wide and smiling while the older of the two's eyes were blank.

"The Blue Knight, right... He was fighting for you. And since His Majesty caught you, no matter how strong he is, he can't lift a hand against us." Tarb laughed.

"He would do anything to protect you; I don't know if I would call that brave, or stupid." Sardon commented

She gave them a soft glare.

"Don't you dare say a bad word against him! He is the bravest person I have ever met and I am proud to be by his side. He has gone through so much pain in his life, but he's still willing to protect others. He protects me... And I would do the same for him!"

Her eyes flashed wildly, getting brighter and brighter by the second. They looked at her in surprise, never had they seen her so determined. They then turned their eyes to the other Mew Mews.

Below her Dren kicked Elliot in the side and sent him rolling beneath her, the alien prince then turned his attention elsewhere. Zoey couldn't see her lover's face but she could feel every bit of pain that coursed through his body; it was enough to almost send her to tears. In one last ditch attempt to get him to fight back she yelled out to him.

"Elliot! Don't be foolish! Get up and fight! Run away! Just don't allow yourself to get hurt because of me! It doesn't matter what happens to me, so please! Don't think about protecting me and take care of yourself!"

Elliot rolled over and met her bright pink eyes, tears were welling up within them, sliding in glistening rivers down her pale cheeks.

"Zoey! Zoey, I will...protect you! I will never leave you!" he rasped.

His vision began to blur.

Zoey stared down at him in despair, her words tumbled from her lips in cold horror.

"Because of me..." she stammered as the predasite shot yellow electricity from its eyes and coursed painfully through her fiancé's body. She gasped, watching dark billows waft up into her face from his smoking body, cold and lifeless with blank crystal blue eyes on the ground. "Elliot... Elliot!"

Her tears fell down from her eyes and splashed down upon his face, sliding down as though they were his own; the memory of her dreams flooded into her mind, more than anything did she want to scream, but everything forced her to stay silent. She then halted her tears, power building up in her body at a phenomenal rate.

Dren looked down at the Blue Knight's limp form and smirked; despite every pain and every injury forced upon his body he still lived and breathed, but only just, one more blow and he would be gone.

"This is the end, Blue Knight," he laughed. Pointing his blades he and his servants struck. "Dragon Strike!"

"Aerial Tempest!"

Their three attacks combined as one then began to streak violently towards Elliot.

At that moment Zoey's entire body became consumed in bright crystal blue light, breaking through her prison with ease, and she dived down towards her lover. Her arms wrapped around him as a barrier, her eyes stared up at the lightning attack in defiance. It reached them and everything was engulfed with the awesome light, screams echoed from the imprisoned girls as they felt the power of the aftershock, smoke filled up the air.

Dren gave a smirk, the deed was done, the Blue Knight was gone.

"Mission completed. Target terminated. Now we wait for the reaction," he smiled.

Tarb and Sardon turned their heads and stared through the smoke.

"What's that?" the youngest asked, pointing towards the strange silhouette.

The alien prince looked up and gasped in fury.

"What!" he bellowed.

The smoke cleared and revealed the impossible. Zoey stood with Elliot's arm draped over her shoulder, supporting him against her and their eyes staring at each other in silence; the wildcat's body was still glowing with Blue Aqua.

"Zoey." Elliot said.

She shook her head slightly and silenced him, the blue light faded with her words.

"No, don't say anything. I'm sorry, Elliot. To have gone through all of this... I understand. It's not right only to be protected."

Elliot gave her a slight smile as they turned towards the three Cyniclons, she stepped forward and drew her Rose Bell.

"This time it's my turn!"

Dren, Sardon and Tarb stepped back in shock, they had never seen her so vicious, not even Dren, and he usually got the brunt of her fury. Her final words before she struck rung forever in their ears.

"I will protect Elliot!"

She leapt into the air and sent an awesome glow of crystal blue light.

* * *

From Cafe Mew Mew Wesley had been watching the entire battle from the basement monitors, he watched the energy readings on screen burst through the roof, every limit was broken, every restraint demolished; Zoey's power had gone beyond phenomenal, it was impossible! He gasped as they only continued to climb higher. There was no stopping it.

* * *

Zoey aimed her weapon at the predasite, her eyes smouldered beneath midnight lashes.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" she cried.

As the predasite turned to dust Renee, Bridget, Corina and Kikki escaped its tentacles then gasped for air, taking in as much oxygen as possible.

The Cyniclons shielded their eyes, the light was so bright. The alien prince had an expression of awe and fury.

"What is this? Is this Zoey's true power? This is far more powerful than I could ever imagine! I knew that it was large, but I never knew it was this enormous! She is impossible!" he muttered. Turning to his servants he yelled out. "We must go! They are too strong! We'll get them next time!"

With that they disappeared.

* * *

Back with the wildcat she floated in the air, wrapped in a glorious storm of bright blue light, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest; her eyes glanced down the street and spotted a mob of people slowly walking towards them, microphones in hand and cameras attempting to zoom in, reporters. Zoey turned to her friends.

"Come on, we have to go," she said.

Nodding their heads the Mew Mew team leapt away.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley leant back in his chair and stared as Zoey's energy levels dropped back to normal, which were incredibly high as it was.

"This is Zoey's power? This much... Elliot, do you know something?" he asked himself.

* * *

By that afternoon the girls and Elliot had returned to their designated locations without anyone noticing their absences.

After school Zoey and Elliot were sat beneath the cherry blossom tree in the centre of the park, their hands entwined and their breaths mingled together as she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes closed and peaceful.

"Are you okay, Zoey? That was a pretty powerful attack." Elliot asked.

Zoey looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different from when I've finished any other attack, a bit tired but that's it," she explained.

Just then the boy spotted something, it was hidden within the thorn bushes surrounding the mound they sat upon, but shone a brilliant light across the grass.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing towards it.

Zoey followed his hand, both of them getting to their feet silently. Slowly they approached and crouched down in front of the source.

"Do you think you can get it out?" she asked.

Elliot nodded his head and reached into the bush.

Soon enough he pulled out the object, a gold bracelet encrusted with perfectly pink diamonds, something was written on the inside in swirling script but it was completely illegible.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"Looks like some kind of bracelet." Elliot commented. "Here, give me your hand."

She looked at him in confusion but did as he asked, her eyes widened when he slid it onto her right wrist. Chocolate met crystal blue, confusion met confidence.

"Elliot, what are you...?" she began but he stopped her.

"Zoey, don't ask me why, but I think you should look after this, at least until we can find its rightful owner. There is no one else I would trust it with."

The wildcat smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Alright, I'll look after it until then."

Her eyes moved down to the gold circlet, a slight weight upon her wrist, almost like a manacle the way it sat there. Yet despite how much it felt like something that had trapped her, she felt like it was a part of her.

Dren watched from above, a smirk played on his face.

"So, it has begun."

He then teleported away.

* * *

_And so things are unfolding, one and a half more months and all will be revealed._

* * *

Me: Another chapter completed!

E.A: Only eight more to go here and you're done.

Me: Amazing!

E.A: I'm surprised you're working so fast.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!... And balance Sixth Form homework..._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	49. Chapter 48

Me: I'm back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: Over-excited as usual I see.

Me: I have a right to be! My birthday's on Tuesday! And the publishers I sent my book idea to want the full manuscript. If they like that, then I'm going to be a published author!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Aren't you on holiday too?

Me: Exactly!

Zoey: Enjoy your day then. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Dren's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Teleports in) Dren: It's about time! I've been waiting who knows how long!

Me: You have no patience, you're lucky I don't send E.A to kill you.

Dren: How about I just get on with the disclaimer and you don't call her out?

Me: Deal! On with the disclaimer!

Dren: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Dren: Now, wait a minute...

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Eight!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 48 A Labyrinth's Secrets

'_A year is done, a secret unfolds... So will come the time of truth'_

Zoey lay asleep in her bed, covers tangled and discarded on the ground; she tossed and turned over the mattress, her face became buried within her pillow. The light of the moon twisted through her open window, her curtains blowing across the night-filled room, its silver light shone upon the sweat that glistened over her fitful body. No matter how much she wanted to cry out she refused to scream.

Her dreams were playing the same scene over and over again. She was trapped within a sphere, unable to get out and break free; she could see Elliot standing outside of it, staring up at her in concern, and something else she couldn't recognise. His lips cried out her name but no sound could be heard. He then disappeared and another figure took its place, their body shrouded in darkness and their voice echoing all around her.

"Wake up..."

She shook her head violently; the burning on the back of her neck grew even stronger, desperate for her to surrender to their words. Then a glowing pink light appeared between them, she reached out to touch it. But in that instant she awoke.

Opening her eyes abruptly Zoey bolted upright, her breathing ragged and her body drenched with pouring orbs of sweat. With a shaking hand she ran her hand through her brown and ruby red hair and breathed out a sigh.

"That dream again..." she whispered.

Her wildcat eyes spotted her quilt on the floor, so she reached down and gathered it up in her arms, quickly arranging it back into its proper place around her. Her head fell into her hands, one thought running through her mind.

_What is happening to me...?_

* * *

Meanwhile from outside her window Dren was watching her, a smirk played on his face as he stared at her sleep-bound form, slipping slowly back into the depths of her dreams.

"The time is coming, drawing closer with every passing second. Soon my dear, you will know who you are."

With those words he disappeared into the night.

* * *

The following morning Zoey awoke from her slumber and climbed out of her bed, groggily elegant when she opened up her wardrobe.

As she pulled out her clothes a beautiful smile touched her lips, happily thinking about what day it was. It was the end of March and it had been exactly one year since she had become a Mew Mew, it was the birthday of the Mew Mew Project and they had arranged to have a day out to celebrate.

Pulling on a black three-quarter-length sleeve top studded with white rhinestones in the shape of a rose with a white miniskirt and black knee-high boots she glanced at herself in her mirror. Her pale face flawless and eyes of chocolate sparkling in the light, quickly she turned away and tied her gold bell around her neck with a white ribbon. She ran a brush through her hair and slid the gold bracelet she and Elliot had found two weeks ago onto her wrist. In a matter of minutes she was ready. Pulling on a white leather bomber jacket she quickly left the house.

* * *

Once she arrived at the cafe the wildcat was met with all her friends waiting outside for her. Kikki saw her approaching and quickly ran over to her side, a smile spread wide upon her face.

"Zoey, come on! We're nearly ready to go!" she cried.

Corina strolled over and looked up at her older friend.

"Yeah, Wesley's just finished packing up everything, though with all the stuff it looks like we might not all fit in his car," she explained.

At that moment running engines entered the air, rumbling upon the earth as their origins drew closer. They appeared in the driveway, Wesley's convertible pulled up, followed by a slick black motorcycle. Wesley climbed out of the driver's seat and smiled at the girls.

"Okay, we're all set. Climb in and we'll head out."

Bridget rushed forward, her face a mix of concern and confusion.

"But Wesley, how are we going to all fit? There's no way seven people can get inside!" she exclaimed.

The rider of the motorcycle climbed off and took off their helmet, a flash of sunlight blond glinted against the amber rays and crystal blue eyes shone beneath brilliant bangs. Elliot gave them a smile as his fingers zipped his black leather jacket up to his throat.

"Calm down Bridget, let me explain. You, Renee, Corina and Kikki will go in the car with Wesley," he explained. His eyes then met those of his fiancée's. "So that means you are going to be on the motorbike with me, Zoey."

Zoey laughed and looped her arm through his.

"Fine with me, I've always wanted to ride on your bike."

With that decided the teenage boy handed Zoey a black motorcycle helmet matching his own and climbed back on his ride. She climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her face buried into his back and her eyes closed beneath the visor. Meanwhile Wesley slipped back into the driver's seat with Renee taking a seat beside him and the rest of the girls slipping behind them. When they were buckled and ready they set off.

* * *

They zoomed through the streets, wind battered against the vehicles' metalwork, skimming over them in a streamline down the crowded roads.

Kikki, Corina and Bridget were talking happily in the back of Wesley's car, laughing as the porpoise told of the interesting tales of the students' antics from her college, a constant battle of wits and pranks.

"So what happened then?" the lorikeet asked in between giggles.

Bridget took a deep breath to cease her laughter before continuing.

"She walked in and the bucket of slime fell from the door and landed on top of her. Then the teacher walked in and scolded her by giving her even more work to do," she explained.

"I wouldn't want to be in her shoes!" Kikki chirped.

Their laughter then continued, louder than ever before.

Though none of them noticed what was going on in front of them.

As Wesley gripped his hands upon the steering wheel his girlfriend rested her hand upon his thigh, her nails teased his skin through the fabric, making small circles within the creases. The man cast his eyes down then glanced at Renee out of the corner of his eye, a smile touched his lips.

"Renee, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

The wolf looked away from the window and looked down at her hand. When she saw where it was placed a striking flush befell her cheeks. Quickly she removed her hand, stuttering and stumbling for an explanation for why it had landed there; in the end she bowed her head.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she mumbled.

His winter grey eyes returned to the road, a slight chuckle escaped him.

"You know they're going to find out sooner or later," he commented.

"Let's just keep it secret for a little bit longer. I promise we'll tell them soon." Renee said.

He nodded his head.

Meanwhile Zoey held herself tightly against her lover, wisps of her hair slipped out of her helmet and whipped against her face, a smile touched her lips and her eyes closed into her own piece of bliss.

Elliot looked over his shoulder at her and smiled to himself, in all the time he had known her she had never been so calm, and so troubled. He glanced down at the bracelet around her slender wrist, the coil around his heart strengthened, he felt the weight it seemed to have on her, her crying out in pain from the very touch of it upon her skin. His hand moved off one of the handles and pressed lightly against her joined ones around him.

The words that left his lips were solemn and strong, barely more than a whisper over the revving engine beneath him.

"I promise I will keep you safe, my princess."

* * *

Within two hours they arrived at their destination.

Out in the forest, miles away from the city, a river ran over through the trees and a tall mountain looming over them, silhouetted in a glorious late morning sun. The group set off from their vehicles, with Kikki instantly bounding towards the river, her laughs echoing wildly from her lips and a gleeful smile across her face. Bridget immediately dashed after her.

"Kikki, not so fast! You'll get hurt if you're not careful!" she cried.

Corina gave a sigh and went off after them.

"Here we go again, she's going to land herself in trouble one day," she commented.

Shaking his head at their antics Elliot grasped onto Zoey's hand and looked over to the two oldest members of the group.

"We'll keep an eye on them," he said.

Wesley opened up the boot of the car and pulled out a barbeque.

"Okay, we'll take care of lunch then," he smiled. His eyes glanced over to Renee, exchanging sweet nothings without words, a secret smile shared, he then looked back to the engaged couple. "Just make sure those three stay out of trouble."

After they agreed on the plan the young couple went after their friends towards the river, leaving the wolf and her lover to their own devices.

* * *

At the riverside the tamarind stood at the water's edge with the eighteen-year-old by her side. Taking off her shoes she dipped her toes into the lapping water. Instantly she took her foot out and leapt into Bridget's arms.

"It's so cold!" she cried.

Corina walked up behind them and rolled her eyes at the youngest.

"That's because, Kikki, that water is from melted snow. I'm surprised you didn't freeze, spring hasn't fully come round yet," she explained.

At that moment Zoey and Elliot came over to the riverbank. The wildcat knelt down upon the grass and cupped her hands into the water, glistening diamonds falling through them in waterfalls. The cool breeze rippled through her hair, a smile touched her lips.

"The air feels really nice, like spring is beginning to spout through the confines of winter and bring forth new life, new hope for the future," she smiled.

Elliot picked up a flat stone and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "Hey, Zoey, you remember our trip to the lake last summer?"

She nodded her head and watched as he skipped the rock across the water, hitting the opposite bank with ease.

"Amazing! Even after nearly a year, you can still pull that off," she cheered.

The group burst into laughter, watching as Kikki followed after the stone and across to the other side of the river.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Wesley and Renee they had just set up the barbeque and were getting ready to start cooking lunch.

The man picked up the charcoal and started stirring up the embers and sparks when his girlfriend rested her chin against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands trailed up his chest and toyed with the fabric of his jacket, fingers playing with the buttons holding it closed.

When her lips pressed lightly to his neck Wesley knew something was up.

"Renee...what are you doing...?" he asked, his usually calm demeanour slipping beneath her sensuous touch.

The wolf met his winter grey eyes with her sea blue ones and sighed into his shoulder, suckling her head into his neck.

"Wesley...we've been together for almost a year. I know we promised to do it tonight, but the others are at the river and this might be the only chance we get. If there's only one thing I can ever give you, let it be this. Please..." she whispered.

He stared into her eyes, entered her soul and saw how much she wanted it. He wanted it too, but it was risky. What if the others came back? What if something went wrong? But her eyes were enough to melt every doubt. Hesitantly Wesley nodded his head.

"Alright... Get in the backseat and we'll get started. I hope we're ready for this..." he murmured.

Renee gave a smile and kissed him sinfully on the lips before leading him to the car and pressing her back against it with him on top of her. As she removed his jacket and her own he left his mark on her newly exposed neck and opened the door. They then climbed into the back of the car.

...

...

* * *

Back at the river Zoey and Elliot sat on a rock overlooking the water. Bridget, Corina and Kikki had gone off picking berries nearby, leaving the engaged couple alone. The wildcat lay back and stared up at the aquamarine sky, a contented sigh escaped her lips. Her lover looked down at her, a smile spread across his face.

"You okay, Zoey?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him, meeting his eyes. Slowly she sat back up and laced her fingers through his.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy. I can't believe it's been a whole year since the Mew Mew Project began, since I became a Mew Mew. I can't help but think how unbelievable it is," she explained, inching her body slightly closer to his.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her against him, his cheek rested atop her head.

"It is incredible, and I will never forget that day, even then you knew how to kick predasite butt," he laughed.

Zoey's face then grew serious, her eyes on her fiancé's face, slowly trailing down to his neck, the collar of his black leather jacket going almost up to his chin. With a hesitant hand she moved her fingers lightly against his neck. Feeling her feathery touches upon his skin Elliot looked down at her in confusion, and fear.

"Zoey...?"

She met him with her chocolate orbs, bright pink seemed to flash around her pupils for a second before returning to normal.

"Elliot, Wesley said that when you were carrying out the final test you injected the wildcat DNA into your neck... If you don't mind, I want to see it...please?" she asked.

Elliot breathed a sigh and undid his jacket, letting it fall from his shoulders, down his arms and land on the ground behind him. Zoey's eyes widened at the sight.

On his neck was a bright pink mark, similar to a heart with swirling designs around it, matching her own down to the letter. Without realising what she was doing she laid a gentle kiss against it, catching Elliot by surprise, making him breathless at her loving touch.

"Zoey..."

Her name tumbled from his lips in a whisper. As she drew away she looked up at him and smiled.

"I know it's not something you like showing people, but you let me see it. Thank you..." she whispered.

The male tilted her head up to his and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Resting his forehead against hers he gave her a gentle smile.

"It'll be something that only your eyes will ever see..." he murmured.

It was at that moment that Wesley called out from the camp.

"Everyone, the barbeque is ready."

Zoey, Elliot, Bridget, Kikki and Corina made their way back to the car site and saw the steam billowing off the metal grate, skewers with meat and small peppers lining down metal rods, sizzling in delight and begging to be eaten.

The wildcat glanced up at the secret couple as she picked up one of the kebabs. Their clothes were mussed and their hair ruffled, slight flushes played across their cheeks and smiles played on their faces. She smiled and took a bite of her meal. Her insides tingled from the sensation, warm delicious meat cooked to perfection with tangy peppers slid down her throat in pleasure.

"This is delicious! Having a meal out in the mountains is really good," she said.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist, he held her against him and smiled as the group enjoyed their food. Wesley then looked up from stoking the barbeque.

"Recently, it's been a very hard time for everyone. For the first anniversary of the team we needed to do something special, it's good to have fun sometimes," he explained.

The teenage boy nodded his head.

"There are still many things we will have to do," he commented.

Zoey's eyes cast down into the embers, flickering in the light, for a brief moment they seemed to flash bright pink.

"The fighting will be over soon," she whispered. Her eyes then returned to normal.

Elliot looked at her, his eyebrows arched. There was something in her words that filled him in both concern, and worry.

Shaking his head he released her waist and headed over to the car.

"Girls, I'm afraid there's a reason for inviting you out here today," he explained.

Wesley nodded his head sadly.

"The truth is that there was a response from Blue Aqua close by," he confessed.

A gasp caught itself in Zoey's throat, her mind going into overdrive when she thought of what it could be.

"You think it might be the True Blue Aqua?" she asked.

Elliot got out a small computer from the boot and handed it to his guardian.

"It was from a few days ago, a very faint reaction from Blue Aqua appeared around here." Wesley stated as he gazed down at the small monitor.

The teenage boy looked over towards the mountain, his eyes intense and blazing.

"We need to start searching. From the readings it's over there."

He pointed towards the peculiar shaped peak.

The wildcat took in a sharp breath, the bracelet on her wrist seemed to get heavier.

"That mountain...I can't help but get a strange feeling from it..." she breathed. Quickly composing her eyes flickered in determination. "Still, we can't let the Cyniclons take it before us. We need to fight hard and stop them! Let's go!"

The team nodded their heads and turned to the twenty-five-year-old, he gave them a smile.

"Everyone, I apologise for not informing you sooner, but please do your best."

As they walked off Elliot grasped lightly onto Zoey's shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, Zoey," he murmured.

His fiancée looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Elliot?" she asked.

"What did you mean when you said the fighting will be over soon?" he asked. His words were but a whisper. "Who are you really?"

Her body tensed at his words, but she kept her composure, her eyes lit up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Her thoughts became a jumbled mess, the weight of her wrist even heavier than before. Only one question sprung to mind.

_Who am I?_

Her mind filled with the images of her dream, playing over and over again in a single loop. She was quickly brought out of her trance by her lover's hand against her cheek.

"It's okay, Zoey...I promise to protect you and the others," he said softly as they followed after the others.

* * *

Within minutes they were making their way up through the inside of the mountain, its hole-filled boulders surrounding them in bizarre forms as they walked up the path. Zoey had made her way to the lead and gave a silent sigh, her hand travelled down to clutch the bracelet, it seemed to have gotten even heavier.

"So, it's finally come to this," she whispered. Quickly she gained a determined smile to her face and powered onwards. "Come on, let's find it quickly. Who knows how far ahead the Cyniclons have gotten."

Meanwhile from above, unnoticed and floating, Dren watched them climb higher into the mound. His amber eyes trained upon that of Zoey, her brown and ruby red hair was blowing around her shoulders and her skirt swayed about her legs. His lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"You have kindly accepted my invitation, Zoey. And you've brought guests, how kind. I thoroughly look forward to spending time with your lover," he said to himself. His smirk grew even wider. "By the end of the day, your power will begin to be unleashed."

Back with the group they began to make their way down a narrow chasm. Bridget gripped her arms in a shiver and flitted her eyes around nervously.

"This place is a little scary," she commented.

"The Blue Aqua is in a place like this?" Corina questioned sceptically.

The tamarind pointed up at the hills excitedly.

"These hills are amazing! They make such cool shapes!" she cried.

Elliot couldn't help but roll his eyes, her enthusiasm was endearing, her interest in the world too adorable for many to resist, a smile touched his lips as he explained.

"It's caused by erosion from the rain and wind. Nature creates this scenery over tens of thousands of years. What they form sometimes is almost incredible."

The wildcat pointed off in two different directions, gesturing to exactly what he meant.

"There's a rabbit just up there, and over there is a crab, both of them formed from that."

In utter joy Kikki bounced off down the path, the calls of concern from her friends to slow down falling on deaf ears as she disappeared around a corner.

After walking for what seemed like hours they were still walking deeper and deeper into the mountain, weaving this way and that down corridors and passageways. Zoey felt a tremor of uncertainty run down her spine, something wasn't right about this whole thing. Renee's words broke through her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"This seems just like a maze, it's like we can't return," she stated.

Above them the sky appeared to have turned a shade of midnight black, streaked through with blood red scars. The lorikeet's face became thoughtful when she saw it.

"I wonder if it's going to rain? The sky's gotten really dark," she commented.

The twenty-two-year-old nodded her head.

"A mountain's weather can change really easily."

Zoey bit her lip, her eyes widened when she saw the long bloodied wounds that lined the sky.

"Everyone, stay close. Be careful not to stray too far," she ordered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Just then Minimew popped out of Zoey's pocket.

"Zoey! Alien! Alien!" he cried.

Her chest tightened at his words, her instincts were right, there was something seriously wrong.

"That proves it! They're looking for Blue Aqua!" she cried.

Suddenly the earth began to shake, cracking in chunks beneath their feet.

"Earthquake?" Corina gasped.

"S-S-Scary!" Kikki cried.

Renee looked up to the sky, her eyes widened at the sight.

"Look! The sky!" she yelled.

Zoey gripped her arms and dug her hand into her pocket, desperately trying to grasp hold of her power pendant.

"That's..." she stammered.

Boulders then began to fall down, tearing away from their homes and crashing down to the ground around them, barely missing the group from a crushing death. The wildcat dodged an oncoming boulder with ease and yelled out to her friends.

"This is getting dangerous, we've got to transform!"

They nodded their heads and drew out their power pendants.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried in unison.

In a matter of seconds they were fully transformed, quickly followed by Elliot as he became bathed in bright blue light and took on his form as the Blue Knight.

Once their transformations were complete the ground split apart beneath Zoey's foot, forcing her to step back, leaving her cast away from the group. Renee instinctively saw what was happening and yelled out.

"Everyone, gather together in one group before we get split up!"

Although it was too late. The ground broke apart into five groups. Kikki and Bridget were together, the younger holding onto the older girl desperately as they tried to keep balance. Corina was alone, her knees crouched to the fall, a pleading cry of rescue to her idol left her lips. Renee was in the same state as her, she couldn't understand what was going on, and there was nothing she could do in such a short amount of time.

Elliot meanwhile only had eyes for Zoey, she stood on her platform silent and poised, her eyes filled in startled fright, the ground beneath her crumbled as she floated away.

"Elliot!" she cried.

The second the ground was about to disappear beneath her he leapt and brought her away from danger. But in that split second he was distracted the ground collapsed. As he disappeared down into the darkness below and everyone disappeared into the distance he heard his lover cry out.

"NO!"

* * *

Down below in depths of darkness a single crumbling platform floated, nothing supporting, nothing moving, it remained motionlessly aloft in its place. Upon it lay the unconscious form of Elliot. He had returned to his human form and lay on his front, his breathing slow and steady. His hand moved slightly, becoming a clenched fist. His eyes sprung open violently and he got himself to his knees.

"This is...it can't be..." he murmured.

Laughter then crashed through the silence, cruel, malicious, he could recognise it anywhere. A voice entered his ears, laced with sarcasm and dripping with sadistic pleasure.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Blue Knight? Or would you rather be called Prince of Earth?"

Elliot bolted his head upwards and saw Dren flying above him, a smirk set on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dren! What have you done here, you...!" he roared.

The alien prince floated down and stopped before him, his face scolding mockingly, as though he was talking down a small child.

"Temper, temper. You wouldn't want Zoey hearing such foul words from your mouth, would you?" he asked laughing.

The teenage boy regained his composure, but only just, and spoke as he got to his feet.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" he yelled.

Dren rolled his eyes and drew his twin blades.

"Calm down, she's fine...for now," he smiled, pointing one of his swords to Elliot's chest. "As to what I've done, that's not your concern. Even if you win or not, I still get my prize."

Elliot looked at him in shock, never had he heard such a thing. Zoey and the others were lost within this place and he was stuck with the alien who would happily have his head brought to him on a platter. Everything was becoming more worrying by the second.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the car site Wesley was staring in shock at what was happening on the screen of the computer, warning alarms were going off and everything was going berserk.

"What's going on? I can't reach the others. The whole mountain's surrounded by an alternate dimension field. This is getting really dangerous, I can't even track their whereabouts," he exclaimed. He glanced to the backseat of his car, thoughts of what happened earlier flooded his mind. "Renee...everyone, get out of there soon!"

* * *

Back in the mountain Corina was stuck within a long dark tunnel. She constantly cried out for help or someone to answer her, but was only left with the echoing of her voice.

"Renee? Anyone? Can anybody hear me?" she called. Her fury began to surface and she kicked a heeled foot against the stone wall. "This stone wall!"

She flew up and tried to break through it, but was quickly thrown to the ground again, leaving her sore and helpless.

* * *

Kikki was doing the same thing, although much to her thanks she wasn't alone, Bridget knelt by her side and checked her for injuries.

"Are you alright, Kikki?" the porpoise asked.

The tamarind shook her head.

"No, my usual power won't come out. It's like this place is draining it from me," she replied.

The eighteen-year-old let a gulp slide down her throat, gently bringing the eleven-year-old to her feet.

"So this means...we can't get out of here?" she stammered.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee stood in her own darkened hallway, her back rested against the stone and her hands clenched painfully against the surface. Slowly her hand began to move away.

"Somehow, it seems we've fallen into a trap," she muttered.

Her hand touched her bare stomach, fingers stroked lightly against the flat underside; a sense of nausea filled her but was quickly pushed back as she drew out her whip and lashed against the wall.

* * *

However Zoey seemed to be in a far stranger state than the rest, she was running down her stone corridor, footsteps pounding rapidly on the ground as she made her way down the winding path, not noticing as she ran up a set of steps.

"Anyone? Where did you go?" she called. Worry sprung and took root within her heart, her thoughts travelled back to when Elliot had disappeared. "Elliot! Elliot!"

She continued to dash up the stairs, unknowing that what she was about to encounter would be the beginning...of the end.

* * *

With Elliot and Dren the alien prince had taken a place above him, smirking cruelly and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Elliot glared up at him in fury, his hands clenched at his sides so tightly they were close to drawing his scarlet blood.

"The labyrinth of the alternate dimension...why have you brought us here?" he inquired viciously.

Dren tilted his head in curiosity.

"You know of this place?" he asked.

The teenager gave him a smirk of his own.

"If my father only taught me one thing, it's this. 'Know your opponent.'"

Dren shook it off and pointed his blades down towards him.

"No matter. That Blue Aqua response was a fake. I honestly didn't think that you'd all fall into the trap so nicely. Zoey did complain of a bad feeling, you really should have listened to her," he mocked. His face morphed into a sneer. "No one can escape the labyrinth. So, you and I can finally have a one-on-one fight, and Zoey will finally know what she is capable of."

Elliot gasped at that, what did Dren know that he didn't? The alien prince couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Don't look so surprised. I know you've been suspecting it for some time. Haven't you ever wondered why she is able to keep fighting? Why she is able to have such power at the mere brush of her fingertips? She is the impossible, Blue Knight, and by far you are unworthy of her heart. And you know what? Your suffering is the key to unlocking her full power. So, let the pain commence!"

He shot a black lightning bolt at him, streaked through with blood red. The teenager let out a roar of pain as the electricity surged through him, shattering his nerves at its very touch and shredding through his skin like daggers. Elliot fell to the floor and clutched himself, a groan fell from his lips as he staggered to his feet. Dren gave a cruel cackle.

"There are a lot of things you've interfered with. The destruction of this planet, the prevention of our retrieval of Princess Mew Mew. But what you've interfered most with was Zoey, you've corrupted her," he said solemnly.

Elliot looked up at him, dirt and blood smeared his face as he continued to speak.

"She was isolated, perfect for the picking...that is before she met you. You made her smile, laugh, you filled her with hope and belief in this planet's future. You captured her heart and demolished every barrier that she had built ever since her birth, you've destroyed every shred of darkness and doubt that clouded it. So now, I will give you that suffering before you give her a final farewell!"

He fired another surge of electricity through Elliot's body, sending him flying. The boy then crashed back down to the ground. Dren floated down and knelt before Elliot's prone form.

"Still, why don't you transform into the Blue Knight? It would ease some of your pain. Or is it that you can't? Can you transform and fight me without having Zoey to protect?" he mocked.

Elliot growled and brought himself to his knees, small cuts bleeding down his body in crimson streaks, his jaw clenched and his bright crystal blue eyes hid beneath his blond bangs. With abrupt grace he extended his hand out.

In the blink of an eye a bright blue light consumed him, something appeared in his hand in a flash of white light. It dissipated and revealed what it was. Dren's amber eyes widened at the sight. In his hand was a sword. Elliot lifted his head slightly, a single eye glinted with power as his form slowly began to change.

"You may have split us up, but you will never take her away from me. It doesn't matter if we're apart, she's still with me no matter where she is!" he bellowed.

Battle then commenced.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoey was still running up her tower of stairs, her heart pounding when her bright pink eyes spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. She didn't even notice as lightning crackled around the rocks overhead.

Once she finally reached the light the wildcat felt a gasp escape her. She was at the top of the mountain, within a dome unseen by everyone, upon a platform floating in midair. In the centre was a podium with an orb floating above it. Taking slow steps towards it Zoey saw that something was within it, a gold tiara beset with elegant pink diamonds.

In that instant her eyes went blank, glazed over with no pupil flickering within them, set into the deepest trance. When she stood before the object she reached out to grasp it with both hands, her body compelled to put it on.

Time seemed to slow as she drew closer and closer. She struggled desperately inside her mind for control, her thoughts begging for freedom, one name fell through her lips.

_Elliot... Elliot!_

* * *

Back with Elliot and Dren their battle had taken a terrible turn, Dren had managed to knock the Blue Knight to the ground and had a blade at his throat, a smirk contorted on his lips.

"It's nearly done. In a matter of seconds it will be done. Why not just give up now and save yourself a great deal of pain?" he laughed.

Elliot glared at him darkly, his words no more than a solemn whisper.

"I made a promise that I would protect her at the cost of my life, and I intend to keep that promise."

The voice in his mind called out to her, hoping to break whatever power the alien prince held over her.

_Zoey!_

* * *

Zoey took a sharp breath, her hands shot back down to her sides, the pupils of her eyes returned. Shaking her head violently she clutched a hand to her heart, she thought she was hearing things, that her mind was playing tricks on her. But her heart told her that it wasn't, she had heard Elliot, and he was in danger.

"Elliot... Elliot!"

Instinct kicked in and she ran. She leapt off the platform and dived into the dark depths below, her body glowing in bright crystal blue light mixed with bright pink.

* * *

As Dren was about to deliver the final blow to his opponent when a being glowing in a mingling dance of crystal blue and pink came flying down and acted as a human barrier between them, the light a shield from the lightning attack. When the glowing ceased the two males could see who the person was.

It was Zoey.

Gasping in disbelief she composed herself and spotted her lover on the ground. She immediately ran to Elliot's side and wrapped her arms around his wounded form.

"Elliot! Thank goodness! Hang in there, okay?" she cried.

He slumped against her and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Zoey..." he murmured.

She only held him tighter and hid her face in his hair.

"What a cruel thing...but I promise you'll be okay..." she whispered. "For now, just rest... Can you do that for me...please?"

The Blue Knight sighed but nodded his head, he let her lay him down.

The wildcat slowly got to her feet and glared up at Dren, who stared back at her with wide eyes, never had he seen such intensity.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my intention to hurt him...much, I just wanted a one-on-one battle with the Blue Knight. I did ask him multiple times to give up and stop any more pain, but he refused every time, all because he was keeping a pathetic promise to protect you," he explained.

"It's not pathetic! He's brave and strong, one of the most amazing people I have ever met! Keeping that promise just proves that he's willing to suffer to protect me, it just shows how much he cares about me! That he loves me as much as I love him!" she bellowed.

Dren's mouth set into a scowl, a growl erupted in his throat as he powered up another attack.

"That boy has polluted your mind and heart, he is not worthy of someone like you! Why don't you understand that you don't belong to this place? You have no idea who you are!" he yelled as he unleashed another lightning strike.

The force of the impact sent the couple flying, splitting them apart to opposite ends of the battlefield.

Zoey crashed to the ground, a hiss of pain screeched through her teeth, but without hesitation she propped herself up, glaring up at her opponent with the fiercest hatred.

Although before she had the chance to retaliate Dren crossed his blades over her neck, pressing them so close blood beaded onto the metal. Her breath shook between her lips, she couldn't move, not if she wanted her head to remain attached to her neck. She didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe.

The alien prince leant over her, his lips dusted close to her ear and a smirk played over his face.

"Certain death. That's what your move has lead to, you should have just left this battle to play out on its own accord, you shouldn't have tried to interfere," he said.

He glanced down to her bloodstained neck, his smirk grew wider.

"That appearance, Zoey, it's more alien to you than you realise, even as a human you feel you don't fit in with everyone else. It must be painful, having to fight a war that you inevitably know you're going to lose. Yet you haven't broken, why haven't you broken?"

His hand reached down to the back of her neck, his fingers toyed and shredded the band that held her power pendant in place, a long claw grazed lightly over the skin. She only gave him a vicious glare.

"So what are you going to do now? Fight me? You really should just give in right now, it would save so much pain to everyone. So you're going to come with me, right?" he asked.

Zoey closed her eyes, her lips set into a determined scowl.

"I have been fighting you for a year, and I've with Elliot for almost six months. Even if he were to die, or start to dislike me, I will never leave him! I will never go with you!" she yelled. Her body began to glow crystal blue as she continued to speak. "Elliot is the only one who will capture my heart! If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me first!"

The light exploded from her and knocked him and his swords away from her. Dren staggered to his feet and watched her in shock and awe as she drew out her Rose Bell.

It was at that moment that Elliot snapped back into the world of the living and sprung to his feet, sword at the ready and poised to strike the alien prince. When he saw Zoey building up with phenomenal power he called out to her.

"Zoey!"

She looked towards him with bright pink eyes, a sigh of relief escaped her.

"Elliot...I'm so glad you're okay..." she breathed.

Elliot turned his attention to the stunned Dren and smirked.

"Leave him to me, Zoey. There's no way I'm going to let him get away with what he did to you."

With those words he pounced and struck him to the ground. Dren acted quickly and blocked, only to find himself kneeling on the ground, bearing the force of the Blue Knight's blade upon him.

"I will not let you touch her!" Elliot whispered venomously.

The alien prince smirked up at him.

"I'm glad I get to have a decent fight with you. Your suffering will surely break Zoey's spirit. I will kill you!" he roared.

With a burst of strength he pushed him back and readied himself to deliver the fatal blow.

Just then Zoey's body erupted in crystal blue. The two boys' eyes widened in disbelief, the pupils of her eyes were lost within a sea of bright pink and an almost invisible set of white angel wings shone from her shoulders. Her hair seemed to have returned to its original colouring and now fell to her waist, curling slightly at the ends.

"Get away from him! If you don't, I swear I will not hesitate to end you where you stand!" she yelled.

Her power shot up into the air as a pillar of light, her body hidden within its awesome intensity.

Dren teleported into the air and watched the proceedings, a satisfied smirk clear on his face.

Elliot watched her in amazement.

In four flashes of light the four remaining Mew Mews appeared at his side.

"Elliot!" Kikki cried.

"Elliot, where's Zoey?" Corina asked.

Silently he pointed towards the torrent of power, a blank, concerned gaze set in his eyes.

Meanwhile Dren watched from above and cackled.

"That's it! This is what I've been waiting for! Your power has begun to unleash! It's only a matter of time until you have awakened!"

He then teleported away before any damage was sustained.

Back with Zoey her mind was trying to process what was happening to her, the back of her neck burned terribly and felt as though it was melting every bone in her body.

"W-What...What's this...?" she stammered.

A feral scream shattered through her lips when more power was released, the pillar of light expanding even wider.

Elliot tried to make a dash towards her but was held back by Renee.

"Let me go!" he ordered.

The wolf shook her head and drew her whip.

"Elliot, it's too dangerous!" she yelled.

"But Zoey..." Elliot began, however she cut him off by speaking.

"We need to put up a shield. Come on!"

The others nodded their heads and the four of them built up a barrier around them.

* * *

Zoey's power only continued to expand. It had gotten strong enough to burst through the confines of the mountain and begun to enter the sky, blinding all around it with sheer might.

Wesley watched from the car site below in amazement, the beeping of power into overdrive had gone through the roof.

"What is this? This energy? It's like nothing I've ever seen...it's impossible!" he gasped.

Warning bells rang in his head when he saw how close the power surge was getting, so he ran. But not fast enough, because he, along with the team's vehicles, was sent flying from the power.

* * *

The power finally reached its peak and created a massive explosion, filling the air with billowing grey smoke. When it finally cleared Renee, Corina, Kikki and Bridget stood silently in awe, never in their lives had they seen such power.

"That was amazing..." the tamarind gasped.

"What on Earth just happened?" Corina asked in confusion.

"Something made the stone walls disappear, and made sure that we could reunite." Bridget explained thoughtfully.

The wolf seemed to ignore their whole conversation, she only stared at the two lovers on the ground.

"Elliot?" she called.

The girls realised that he was missing and looked over to where he was.

Elliot sat on the ground with Zoey lying in his arms, she had reverted back to her human form and her body was covered in scratches, quickly knitting over to become ivory skin once more.

She was unconscious, her breathing slow and gentle, her chest shuddering with every inhalation. He shook her gently and held her close.

"Zoey! Zoey, are you okay? Zoey!"

The wildcat cracked her eyes open and stared up at him. Elliot couldn't help but notice the bright pink flecks floating around her pupils before they disappeared into the chocolate depths of her eyes.

"Elliot...?" she rasped.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief before setting her down on the ground.

"Zoey... I'm glad you're okay."

Zoey looked at her surroundings as she propped herself up with her hands, her head pounding painfully.

"Elliot, what happened to me?"

He merely shook his head and offered his hand.

"It doesn't matter now, we'll talk about it later. Can you stand?" he asked.

She gratefully took it in hers and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

The girls immediately came rushing over and wrapped their leader in an embrace.

"Mamma Mew Mew!" Kikki cried.

The wildcat laughed happily, though it was still weak from the power outburst.

"Everyone, it's okay. Thank you for worrying."

"I'm relieved, everyone is safe." Bridget cried.

They removed themselves from the hug and turned around.

The sight they saw was unbelievable. For they were stood at the edge of the mountain, or rather what had been the mountain. In its place was an enormous hole, gaping in the ground like the craters on the moon's surface. The tamarind gasped at the sight.

"Amazing hole!"

A shivering chill ran up Corina's spine.

"I can't believe we lived through this..." she gasped.

"Frightening!" Bridget quipped.

Although their words fell upon deaf ears, Zoey's eyes stared down at the scene, her breath shook in her throat and her hands clenched at her sides.

She felt Elliot lace her hand into his and held her close, comforting her with his warmth and kisses to her forehead. Over and over he kept muttering the same words.

"It's alright... Everything's alright now..."

But was it? Was everything really okay? Only one question was within her mind.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

Meanwhile Dren sat on a pile of rubble nearby, a smirk playing on his face as he stared up at the clear blue sky. Sardon and Tarb appeared before him and bowed their heads. As they regained their posture the oldest alien spoke.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" he asked.

The alien prince nodded his head and ran a finger over the edge of his blade, his eyes on the crimson blood that decorated it. Tarb then leapt into the conversation.

"What on Earth happened?" he asked.

"There was a tremendous energy response, unlike anything I've ever seen." Sardon explained.

Dren laughed loudly, there was no denying it, he had succeeded in his plan.

"I risked my life in doing so, but I achieved what I wanted. The princess's power has begun to unleash, it'll only be a matter of time before she'll be ready for the taking. I can say for sure that in a month at the latest that she finally know who she is," he explained.

His smirk grew wider as he watched Zoey's blood disappear from the metal blade.

"Within a month, you will become your true self, the Princess Mew Mew...Zoey."

* * *

_At last the identity of the beloved princess is known. Within one month she will know her true self, and so will bring the beginning of the end._

* * *

Me: Things are kicking off now!

E.A: You leave it 'til now to reveal her identity to the readers?

Me: Hey, come on! It builds up tension!

E.A: Okay, calm down.

Me: Thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!... And balance Sixth Form homework..._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	50. Chapter 49

Me: Yay! Another chapter!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You've had a good week I take it?

Me: Of course! I had a training day on Monday and because of a strike on Wednesday I didn't have to go to school.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: But haven't you got exams in January? Shouldn't you be revising?

(Gloomy aura surrounds me) Me: Thanks for reminding me...

Zoey: Good luck with that! (Both disappear back into box)

Me: That's just made me sad now... Anyway it's Sardon and Tarb's turn to do the disclaimer!

(Teleports in) Tarb: What took you so long!

Me: Can you gag him when you're done? He's giving me a headache.

Sardon: You think of that now?

Me: Just do it please, and on with the disclaimer!

Sardon and Tarb: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

(Gagging Tarb) Sardon: A pleasure doing business with you.

Me: Quite. We finally got him to shut up. Now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Forty Nine!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

* * *

Chapter 49 The Awakening of Princess Mew Mew

'_The day has come, the time is right... May our goddess come forth and unleash her light'_

The late April air flooded the aquamarine sky, cloudless and amber the sun beat its rays innocently down upon all those below. The end of the month was drawing near, much had occurred in the few weeks, both the good...and the bad.

It had been three and a half weeks since the Mew Mews' trip to the mountain, everything had been normal since that last battle, not once did the Cyniclons rise for another attack. It was almost as though they were waiting for something...or someone...to come.

* * *

Renee stood within the bathroom of her penthouse apartment, her breathing heavy and uneven as she leant over the sink. Her dark amethyst bangs fell into her eyes in a ruffled mess, her hand clutched the underside of her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. Instantly she dashed over to the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach, for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

Wiping away the bile from her mouth she returned to the sink and glanced at the small device sitting beside it. A sigh left her lips as she stared at it, the smiling face glaring back at her. One word tumbled from her lips, a tiny whisper in her vacant home.

"Pregnant..."

* * *

The following afternoon the Saturday sun beat proudly down on the metropolis, the final days of the month taking its hold of spring.

Zoey ran through the doors of Cafe Mew Mew, her body calm and composed, a smile graced her lips as her friends turned their heads up to her.

"Hey Zoey." Bridget greeted.

Corina rolled her eyes from where she sat and smiled.

"Cutting it a bit fine today, aren't you? You were nearly late for work," she quipped.

The wildcat ran a hand through her brown and ruby red hair, landing it on the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I've just been feeling really distracted lately," she replied.

Kikki immediately ran to her side and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"It's not surprising! Mamma Mew Mew's turning fifteen tomorrow!" she cheered.

"Not to mention Elliot's turning sixteen." Corina added.

"You're probably thinking about what's going to happen, what's going to change when you reach the beginning of another year of your life." Bridget commented.

Zoey bowed her head slightly.

"I guess..." she murmured. Giving a glorious smile she glanced around the room. "Where's Renee?"

The lorikeet pointed over to the restroom door.

"She's in there, I think she said she was going to clean up anything in there," she explained.

Nodding her head Zoey disappeared through the door.

The very second she closed the door the sound of gagging entered her ears, followed by the owner throwing up.

"Renee?" Zoey called.

A groan came into the air and Renee slowly staggered into view.

"Oh, Zoey. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she apologised. But when she barely finished that sentence she cupped her hand over her mouth and hurried back into the cubicle, only to throw up a second later.

The wildcat hurried over to her side and placed a hand soothingly on her back, rubbing small circles in comfort and her eyes filled with concern for her best friend.

"Are you alright, Renee? You've been throwing up for the past month," she asked.

The woman bowed her head slightly, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"I'm fine, really..." she began but Zoey immediately cut her off.

"Renee, I've known you for a long time, I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong," she demanded softly.

After much hesitation Renee nodded her head.

"Okay...okay I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Zoey nodded her head and listened as the wolf told her what happened.

"Well, when we were all up in the mountains, before me and Wesley called everyone to the barbeque, we...well...let's just say I'm no longer untouched."

"What are you trying to say?" Zoey asked.

A sigh left her lips, a hand moved instinctively to her stomach.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm...I'm...pregnant." Renee finally confessed.

Wrapping her arms around her shoulders Zoey let her friend breathe deeply against her, holding back all the raging hormones developing within her.

"Does Wesley know?" she whispered.

Renee shook her head.

"No, you're the only one I've told. Please don't say anything, I want to tell him myself."

They made their promise and made their way back into the dining area.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the basement Elliot and Wesley were scanning through their computer data, alarms were going off like crazy, all over the city red dots pulsed angrily. The teenage boy clamped a hand on the table, leaving it hanging off by tiny splinters. Wesley looked up at him in concern.

"Elliot," he said.

He merely shook his head and headed for the door.

"I'm going to check on everything upstairs, hopefully Zoey's here now," he declared.

With that he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Outside the front door Zoey twirled the sign open, she ran a hand through her brown and ruby red hair and smiled.

"Now everything's ready, soon we'll be busy," she beamed.

As she was about to make her way back inside she came into contact with something hard, she stumbled backwards and prepared herself to hit the ground. Although it never came, instead a pair of strong arms wrapped held her around her waist and pressed her against them to keep her balanced.

Zoey looked up with a flush across her cheeks, her eyes met bright crystal blue.

"Oh! Elliot! Good morning!" she greeted in surprise.

Elliot laughed and held her closer.

"I think I could get used to holding you like this every morning when I wake up," he teased.

Her cheeks went bright pink at his words.

"Elliot! Neither of us are old enough! You know that!" she cried.

He rested his forehead against hers, their noses brushed.

"I know. But you look really cute when you blush like this."

Their lips touched lightly, a quick peck but with all the love and emotions they felt into each other flooded into that one kiss.

He drew away and stood in the doorway, he glanced to the open sign.

"Don't worry about opening, from now on don't worry about opening the cafe."

The wildcat looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

It was then that the others appeared behind him, which only heightened her confusion.

"What's going on?"

Elliot laced a hand through hers.

"The cafe is going to be closed this weekend so that we can set up for a party tomorrow night, it is your birthday after all, so you deserve to have the weekend off. The girls should come over to you tomorrow afternoon to get ready for it," he explained. His face then grew serious. "Also there's another reason why the cafe's going to be closed. Come."

* * *

Downstairs the Mew Mews stood before the large screen, a map of the city glowered back at them as the males stood opposite. Wesley gestured up at the monitor and spoke.

"We've been monitoring a series of energy responses, the same to what we've seen at the river and the shopping district. There have been multiple readings all across the city. Although there's a very strong difference...even though there has been a response, a distinct phenomenon hasn't occurred yet."

Elliot then stepped forward.

"These responses have been growing in numbers day by day, as though they are waiting for something, something big to happen."

Zoey felt a gulp run down her throat.

"So you think our final battle against the Cyniclons is coming?" she asked.

"We believe so." Elliot answered.

Wesley glanced up at the screen.

"Although, if you just look at the series of movements, I don't think they are the ones plotting this. It all looks like they're building up for something, waiting to be unleashed."

The teenage boy shook his head, his eyes met those of his lover, intense and glowing, as though waiting for something to happen, for something to react.

"It doesn't matter what it is. What I'm saying is, we'll have to be prepared soon. Until then we thought it would be best to make the most of this weekend and celebrate Zoey's birthday, enjoy it as much as we can, we don't know what is to come."

Zoey bowed her head slightly, her hand clutched tightly over her gold bell, she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of anyone. Shaking breaths rattled silently through her lips. Elliot slowly made his way towards her and wrapped his hand over the clenched one at her throat.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"Elliot..."

"If only you didn't have to hear this...with only a day before your birthday. This whole thing pretty much ruins it, huh?" he smiled sadly.

Just then Renee smiled.

"It's been a while, Zoey, since you had a proper day off," she commented.

Quickly catching on to her meaning Corina joined in.

"We're just going to be decorating for your party, so there aren't going to be any customers to worry about."

"Plus it's also a very special day for you and Elliot, make the most of it and relax." Bridget assured.

"It's important to relax once in a while, or you'll just drop!" Kikki chided.

Zoey sighed, there was no way to win this argument.

"Okay, okay, I give in, I'll take the day off. Just be sure to call me when you're coming over," she submitted.

* * *

By that afternoon the dining area had its tables pushed against the wall with their chairs stacked on top of them, a sole long table standing bare against the rest, ready to be laid with food and drink for the following evening. The inside was dark, shadows danced over the walls through the windows like butterflies.

Elliot stared out one of the windows, his body leant against one of the tables and his arms folded across his chest.

"It became quiet all of a sudden," he muttered, eyes glazing over.

A pair of footsteps approached him slowly, light and gentle, as though they were walking on a cushion of air. He turned his head towards the source and met the eyes of Zoey, a small smile touched her lips.

"Zoey? Why are you still here? You're meant to be taking the time off, the others have already gone," he asked.

The wildcat bowed her head, a striking blush ran across her cheeks.

"Erm...well...it's just...sometimes I really don't want to leave, this place is my home, more than with Mr and Mrs Hanson or anywhere. I just love it here..." she explained softly, her eyes glazed over in happiness.

Slowly Elliot made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to bury her face into his chest; he rested his cheek against the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

"Alright, I was planning on asking you as part of your birthday present, but I might as well ask you now. I was going to ask would you like to move into the cafe, and live with me," he asked.

Zoey's eyes immediately lit up and she nodded her head, planting a tender kiss upon his lips, locking them in a loving embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile Renee walked through the shopping district, her head bowed silently and her eyes hidden beneath her amethyst locks; a pair of large sunglasses obscured her face and her striking hair was tucked beneath a red fedora. Adorning her body was a long beige trench coat, her figure became formless and hidden beneath. It was really the only way she could go out when she was alone, wearing a disguise to blend in with everyone else.

The wolf stopped outside a shop and stared inside through the window, the many TVs inside were all playing her latest music video. She could only watch them emotionlessly until she looked up to see people approaching her.

A woman with her husband walked by, the woman pushed a small pushchair weighed down with shopping bags while her husband held a small girl on his shoulder, the little girl giggled with joy.

The small family brushed past Renee without even noticing her. Renee's sea blue eyes followed after them, a sigh slid through her lips, her hand moved to touch her stomach, knowing a bump will soon follow with her growing unborn child. She could only hope that she would one day have such a happy family.

* * *

At the same time Kikki stood outside the door of her house, a determined look on her face that soon twisted into a smile the moment she pushed open the door.

"Guys, I'm home!" she called.

Immediately her four younger brothers and sister, Heidi, came running towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Kikki!" Heidi cried.

"Why are you home so early? What about the cafe?" her brothers asked.

The tamarind smiled down at them.

"There's no customers for the weekend, but we're setting up a party for two of my best friends, we've finished the stuff for today so I get the rest of the day off," she explained. A cheeky grin spread across her face. "So we can play all day!"

Her siblings erupted into cheers and instantly tugged their older sister inside.

* * *

With Corina she was sat outside in her enormous garden with Nana, a table set with cups of tea. The lorikeet glanced over at the old woman and smiled.

"Nana?" she asked.

Nana looked up at her in confusion.

"What is it, my dear?" she inquired.

"I'm worried about a friend of mine, she's been really distracted lately but acts as though nothing's wrong, I don't think she even knows what's wrong. If something happens and it causes her to change, what should I do?" Corina asked.

"I see..." Nana pondered for a moment as she pushed her small glasses up her nose. She then smiled. "Well, I don't they'll truly change, I'd say stick by them, because despite everything they're still your friend."

Corina nodded her head and the two of them turned their eyes up to the clear blue sky.

* * *

Later Zoey and Elliot stood outside her house, his car sat parked up in the driveway, their hands were clasped together tightly as she pushed open the door. She led him through to the living room, where Mr and Mrs Hanson were sitting with cups of coffee in their hands. Shintaro looked up and saw his adopted daughter in the doorway with her lover, he reigned in his over-protectiveness and smiled tensely.

"Zoey, you're home early," he commented. His eyes noticed their joined hands but said nothing.

Sakura got to her feet.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Zoey nodded her head.

"Everything's great. Actually I wanted to ask you something," she explained.

The man tilted his head up to her, his instincts as a father telling something was going on.

"What is it?" he questioned suspiciously.

The wildcat took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I know that you'll think I'm too young, but I'm turning fifteen tomorrow and this is something I really want to do. I want to move in with Elliot."

The man and woman gaped at her in astonishment, never had they thought that she would say those words, at least not before she had graduated high school. Sakura was first to regain her composure.

"Zoey, are you sure about this? I know you've said that you two are in love, but are you sure you're ready for something like this? This is a very big thing," she asked in concern.

Zoey nodded her head determinedly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, this is something I really want."

Elliot stepped forward and spoke.

"We both want this, I promise I'll take care of her. There's a spare room so we won't have to move any furniture. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything."

Shintaro had remained silent for the whole exchange, his head turned to the window, tears threatened in his eyes. Quickly he wiped his eyes and turned back.

"If we start packing up your stuff now, then you'll be able to move in with him by tomorrow night," he said.

Zoey's chocolate eyes met his, a grateful smile spread across her lips. Instantly she ran over to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, she placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you...Daddy..." she whispered before making her way back to her fiancé's side.

Mr Hanson sighed heavily and got to his feet.

"Okay...let's get started, it shouldn't be much more than a couple of large boxes work."

The four of them made their way upstairs and begun to pack Zoey's things.

By that evening all of her possessions were packed up in two large cardboard boxes, save for the clothing she planned to wear tomorrow and what she had to pack up the next morning.

Mr Hanson helped load the boxes into Elliot's car. As the teenage boy closed the boot Shintaro approached him and spoke.

"You better take care of her, or you'll have me to answer to," he threatened.

Elliot locked up the boot and looked at his love's adopted father out of the corner of his eye.

"You needn't worry about that, I would rather suffer a long and painful death than allow her to get hurt. I promise to look after her," he promised.

Nodding his head the man walked back inside and watched as he left into the night.

* * *

The following morning Zoey awoke from her slumber, the sun lit through floating curtains upon her glowing face, through bleary eyes she arose from her covers and staggered groggily over to where her clothes sat. She ran a hand through her hair and felt it dust over her shoulders, tumbling around her in a gleaming curtain of brown and ruby red.

Pulling a strapless pale pink dress over her head and tying its low laced back with a slightly darker pink ribbon at her waist she glanced her reflection in the mirror. With her bell tied around her neck with a ribbon matching her dress, her engagement ring sat upon her finger, and the bracelet she'd found with Elliot weighed down on her wrist she tied the ribbons of her slightly darker pink stiletto sandals around her ankles. A thin coat of elegant pink lip-gloss and a fine coat of mascara and she was ready.

Cold and rigid she stared at herself.

_Today's the day...Today I am fifteen...Today I leave home and go to live with Elliot..._ She thought to herself determinedly.

Hurriedly she packed the rest of her belongings and took it downstairs to the hall.

Downstairs there was a hushed ambience, a tremor ran up her spine in confusion, her adopted parents didn't usually go to work on Sundays, it was the weekend so they never went in. The wildcat glanced over into the living room and spotted a small pile of gifts, neatly wrapped in bright pink paper and tied up with white and red ribbons. A smile touched her lips as she unwrapped each of them.

"Even though it's my final day here, they still have the kindness to give me something on my birthday... Thank you..." she whispered.

She packed them inside her suitcase and placed it down in the hallway.

Just then she felt herself grow dizzy, her mind hazed as she stumbled slightly to keep herself balanced, her breathing became uneasy and ragged and a hand ran through her hair. The back of her neck scorched so violently she felt as though she was about to collapse any second. She may have been struggling to remain stable and in control of her actions, but she still had enough power in her to call Mr and Mrs Hanson.

"I'm going out for a while! When Elliot comes round later, tell him to take my suitcase and I'll meet him at the cafe tonight! See you later!" she called.

With those words she stumbled out the house, the door shut behind her with a silent slam.

* * *

Within minutes she was staggering down the high street, her head in her hand and her legs barely able to take a single step without a threat of falling to the ground.

She could feel every eye around her watching her every move, all of them confused or surprised, uncertain whether they should do anything. Zoey shook her head and carried on, desperate to show nothing was wrong, to remain strong even if something was eating her up from the inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren, Sardon and Tarb sat in their base, waiting for the arrival of who would be a key ingredient in their mission, hopefully their final one before they could at last return home. The alien prince smirked as a flash of light shot through the room from the teleport in the centre of the room.

Two beings stepped out and the light faded around them.

"Your Majesties." Dren greeted, charisma oozing from him with ease.

The first of the two people, a tall man with ears similar to their own, hair as black as night down to their waist and eyes like Blue Aqua crystals stared back at him, emotionless and unwavering, slits long in the centre against the ghostly paleness of his skin. His clothes identical to Elliot's when he took on his form as the Blue Knight.

"What is the meaning of this, Dren?" he asked sternly.

Dren's smirk grew slightly wider.

"I believe that today is the day we retrieve your daughter, King Mew Mew, she's on the move as we speak," he explained.

The second being, a woman a head shorter than the King, slowly stepped forward into the light. Her hair a shining mixture of brown and ruby red falling down to her lower back in a sea of loose curls, her eyes alight with bright pink stars, a rim of chocolate nestled around her pupils. A long dark pink gown adorned her figure, hugging every subtle curve her body made, jewels studded her throat and hands.

"Where is she? Can you take us to her?" she asked.

Dren merely smiled.

"Not just yet, Your Highness, I believe it would be best that Sardon and Tarb take you to where she grew up, while I go and get her."

He handed them a folded piece of paper.

"I believe you'll need this, humans are often sceptical when it comes to such matters, they often need proof to show what you say is true. Prepare yourselves and I wish you the best of luck."

Bowing low he left his servants and teleported away.

* * *

Atop a tall building Dren reappeared, his amber eyes overlooked the high street below him, quickly catching the speck of brown and ruby red. A smirk touched his lips as he watched them desperately keep their composure before so many prying eyes.

"You suffer and yet you continue to fight back, I must admit even I am surprised by the strength of your will. Yet you still refuse to submit yourself to your true power. You saw it when you unleashed your energy, your power is beyond anyone's wildest dreams..." he drawled.

His hand curled up, as though he was catching something.

"To wield such power...incredible...and your parents continue to ignore it, desperate to hide it from the universe. Deep Blue, Lady Evangeline, you cannot stop your daughter from realising her true potential. In a matter of moments, you will know who you are... Princess Zoey."

* * *

Meanwhile Deep Blue and Lady Evangeline stood outside the Hanson household, their royal attire switched for clothes fitting into the different world.

The King had tied his hair back, put on a pair of black slacks with black shoes and a white button shirt; while his wife had changed into a white halter-neck dress down to her knees and white designer peek-toe heels, all her jewellery was gone except her wedding ring, and an elegant diamond hairpin held some of her bangs away from her eyes.

"Is this the place?" Lady Evangeline asked.

"I believe so, that's what Sardon and Tarb told us." Deep Blue answered calmly.

The woman took in a shaking breath and stared down at the paper clutched so tightly in her hands. Upon in was a photo of her beloved daughter, still only a small baby cradled lovingly in her arms, the child's tiny hand curled happily around her father's finger with her bracelet loose around her wrist.

The picture had been taken just after the festivities of her birth, such a long time ago.

Tears slid down Evangeline's cheeks, thinking of the time she had lost with her little girl. She felt her husband wrap an arm around her shoulders and draw her close.

"Come, it's time we see how she grew up."

Composing herself she followed the King and watched as he wrapped his knuckles on the door.

A second later it swung open and the royal couple were greeted with Sakura, her smile kind and sweet, an apron wrapped around her form.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Deep Blue gently pried the photo from his wife's hands and showed it to her. She took it with trembling hands and stared in shock and awe. Then she moved her eyes to meet those of Evangeline, a gasp caught in her throat.

"S-S-Shintaro...!" she called shakily.

Casually Mr Hanson walked came into view and stood at his wife's side.

"What's wrong, honey?" he questioned.

With shaking hands she handed him the photo. His eyes went wide at the sight. He looked up at the couple and brought himself and Sakura out the way.

"Come...in..." he stammered.

They then stepped through the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Dren floated high above the city, all the predasites that had been created over the past thirteen months placed within small orbs in his hands, waiting to be cracked open and released on the people below.

"These predasites should keep your friends busy, my Princess. They will act as an excellent decoy, perfect for keeping you and your Blue Knight from coming together. I want you all to myself. No one will interfere with this, not your parents, not your lover, not anyone."

A feral cackle left him.

* * *

The four adults sat in the living room, cups of freshly ground coffee sat on the table in front of them. Sakura nervously smoothed her skirt and met the eyes of the couple before her.

"So...you're...um..." she stuttered. She almost couldn't bring herself to say the words_. Zoey's parents._

Lady Evangeline nodded her head.

"Yes, we were hoping to see her, it's been so long," she explained.

Shintaro took a sip of his drink and spoke.

"Well, she said she was going out for a walk, but should be back this afternoon, her friends are meant to be coming round to help her prepare..."

"For her fifteenth birthday." Deep Blue finished calmly.

Mrs Hanson nodded her head silently, before doing her best to pull off a cheerful smile.

"Until then, ask us any questions. What would you like to know?"

* * *

Back with the alien prince he released his beasts.

"Let the show...begin!" he laughed.

In a matter of moments sheer terror rattled the foundations of the utopia, predasites left, right and centre, all over the place they were causing chaos. Shrieks and yells filled the air as people desperately struggled to get away.

Explosions. Fire. Anguish and pain.

There was nothing more brutal than the massacre unfolding within the city streets.

* * *

At Cafe Mew Mew the girls had the decorating well underway, white and gold banners and streamers embellished the walls and the long table laid out the previous day was now covered with a white silk cloth embroidered with gold roses.

When they heard the abrupt beeping from down in the basement they immediately rushed downstairs. They were met with Wesley staring concerned at the computer monitor and Elliot leaning against the worktop, hand running impatiently through his hair and eyes hidden from sight. Renee quickly rushed to her lover's side, her hand clamped down on his shoulder lightly.

"What just happened, Wesley?" she asked.

He glanced up into her sea blue eyes, worry laced around the pupils.

"All around the city centre, a huge number of predasites," he explained. The computer flashed red and the emergency signal was blaring. "This... An unbelievable number!"

Bridget stepped forward slowly, her eyes wide behind her round glasses.

"Then this is what that energy response from earlier were for?" she asked.

Wesley shook his head.

"No, that's not it. The energy response we talked about before is still there, only getting stronger by the minute."

"What's going on?" Corina cried.

Just then Elliot got to his feet and made his way over to the door.

"I don't know, but we can't leave this as it is..." he said. He turned his head towards the group, his eyes revealed. They flashed aggressively beneath his bangs, alight like Blue Aqua, and deadly as flames coursed within them. "Girls, you need to split up and clean out those predasites. I need to find Zoey."

Everyone's eyes widened at his sentence.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Renee asked worriedly.

Elliot clenched his fist, not even looking at them.

"I think she's in danger."

Without hearing their responses he ran out the room at top speed.

Back with the girls and Wesley the man continued to speak.

"A huge number of predasites has appeared all over the city. They number about five hundred. This battle will be like nothing you've ever faced before. If you use your full power, you can definitely win. Everyone, we've prepared a special surprise for Zoey and Elliot. Afterwards we can enjoy it, so please, make sure you all come back safe."

Renee raised a fist in determination.

"Mew Mew Power, GO!"

They ran out the building and drew their power pendants, then pressed them to their lips.

"Power Pendant, MEWAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

Corina dashed downtown and readied her bow, hundreds of winged predasites surging towards her, teeth bared and eyes gleaming with ferocious intent. A smile touched her lips and she took off.

"Zoey, I hope you like everything we did for you, coz this is so I can see the look on your face when you see it...!"

She unleashed her attack.

"Heart, Arrow!"

* * *

Bridget made her way over to the docks, marine creatures dived left, right and centre for the porpoise Mew Mew. She drew out her castanets and dodged an attack from one of the predasites, a gasp escaped her when she saw the sheer number of them.

"So many...! This has got to be stopped...!"

Quickly she dodged another onslaught and released an attack.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!"

* * *

Kikki ran through the park, her tambourine jangled loudly at her side as she took a swing at one of the numerous predasites. She shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled, giving a violent kick to another attacker.

"You can attack all you want, I'm not going to let you ruin Mamma and Papa Mew Mew's special day!"

Aiming her tambourine the tamarind set up for the attack.

"Tambourine, Trench!"

She fired her jelly substance and encased them in its prison.

* * *

Renee ran through the shopping district, sprinting sharply towards the predasite making its way to attack her. Her whip was drawn and produced its glowing purple ribbons, her hand touched her stomach lightly.

"I will protect this city...for my friends...my love..."

_And my baby... _She added on mentally.

"Whip, Inferno!"

She lashed out and coiled her trap.

* * *

Elliot dashed through the street, his phone pressed to his ear, the dial tone for Zoey's number rang again and again, but there was no reply. The moment he finished his latest attempt to contact her, his phone rang. He quickly answered.

"Wesley!"

"Elliot, I've been monitoring the energy responses, they just keep growing!" Wesley exclaimed on the other end.

The newly-turned-sixteen-year-old merely shook his head, his only focus was his fiancée.

"Have you managed to track Zoey?" he asked firmly.

There was a pause.

"I've narrowed down an area, but I need a bit more time to pinpoint her, her signal's been bouncing all over the place, I've been lucky to have managed to get as close as that. If I can't get it fast enough you'll have to find her on her own. But I can tell you she's somewhere in the city centre, a four block radius around the Kanmuri Courtyard."

Elliot's eyes widened.

"But...that place is vacant, no one's been there since that meteor," he explained. Quickly he shook his head. "Never mind, I'm going after her. Tell the others to come when they're done. I think she's in danger!"

He cut the connection and dashed off, faster and faster, moving like a streak of lightning.

* * *

Zoey staggered wordlessly into the Kanmuri Courtyard, her eyes cast to the ground and her breathing unsteady. She ran a hand through her hair and clamped it down on the back of her neck, doing anything to stop the incessant burning.

Finally she brought herself to a shaky halt, a deep breath escaped her.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I come here? _She thought to herself.

A voice broke through her train of thought.

"So you finally arrived," they smiled.

Zoey's pupils shrank, shivers ran down her spine, she could recognise that voice anywhere. Quickly she lifted her head and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Dren...!" she gasped.

The alien prince landed before her, he knelt on the ground and bowed his head, like a servant would their master. She stepped back in hesitance, confusion filled her from his action. Dren lifted his head.

"I believe it is finally time," he smiled. Zoey took another step back as a smirk became pronounced on his lips, rising slowly to his feet. "Have you realised it yet?"

For the first time in her life she became fearful. The flicker in his eyes, the snarl on his lips, he knew something she didn't.

"What are you talking about...? I don't know anything!" she cried.

Continuing like she hadn't said a word Dren let out a laugh.

"Haven't you wondered why all these things have happened to you? Why you are able to do the impossible with ease? You know why but you refuse to acknowledge it."

He took a step towards her, hand reaching out to touch her bare skin. She wanted to get away but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"The top student...the perfect daughter...the living dream...all of them a good fit, but never truly meeting the mark."

He ran a clawed hand up her arm, along with collar bone and to her gold bell.

"Do you really think that you can hide forever? I think not."

The wildcat quickly took a step back and clutched her treasure protectively, her other hand clamped down on the back of her neck. Dren only smiled at her actions and stretched his hand out towards her.

"My dear, it's time you knew who you truly are."

Light pulsated from his fingertips, slowly wrapping around them.

* * *

Back at the Hanson residence, the questioning had begun. A photo album they had retrieved from Zoey's suitcase sat on Lady Evangeline's lap, which she was leafing through with slow and delicate fingers.

"How would you describe Zoey?" Deep Blue asked.

Shintaro leant back in his seat and smiled.

"There are a lot of things I could say about her. She's intelligent, a top student, a kind, loving girl..."

"She just has a heart of gold. She's always been the perfect daughter." Sakura added. "Though there are some things that often make us worry about her."

The King tilted his head.

"What sorts of things?" he asked.

"Well...her intelligence is far higher than most people older than her, often we tried to persuade her to skip grades or look into special schools for people like her. But every time she refused, saying that she didn't want to miss anything, even though it was clear she knew it." Mr Hanson explained.

"She's always been secretive, protective. It only heightened when she got this...job, as a waitress in some cafe near the park, I can't remember its name, but she works overtime every day. She just loves it there, sometimes I hear her say that her co-workers are like her family. She and the girls are as close as sisters, the manager's like her older brother, she's even dating her boss!" his wife quipped.

Deep Blue's eyes widened at those words, Evangeline froze and looked up from the leather bound book.

"Dating...?" the woman stammered.

"He's about a year older than her, also a student at her school. We've only met him a couple of times, but he's quite the gentleman. Charming, kind, sweet, he's willing to put himself in harm's way just to protect her. Ever since she met him, it's like she's never been happier, they're just so in love."

Lady Evangeline turned her eyes back down to the photos, all the photos dated back from thirteen months ago to yesterday, her eyes on a photo that had been taken on their mountain trip the previous month. It had Zoey and Elliot standing by the river, the mountain a clear view in the backdrop; the boy had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder, while Zoey's were wrapped around his neck, the large pink diamond of her ring easily visible.

Evangeline traced a finger down her daughter's face, the smile on her face was breathtaking, all the ones around the house were only a mere flicker of the smiles she had in her photo album. A sigh fell through her lips as she lifted her head.

* * *

Back with Elliot he was getting closer and closer to his target, his phone set on speaker as he connected with the girls through their power pendants.

"Girls, once you've finished cleaning up the predasites, head over to the Kanmuri Courtyard. The Cyniclons' target is Zoey!" he yelled.

Corina's voice came down the line.

"What?" she gasped.

Bridget's immediately cut in.

"There are so many predasites, we might be able to make it in time!"

Suddenly the ground shook beneath him, but he continued to run, even when an enormous insect predasite burst out of the ground in front of him. A growl emanated from his throat.

"Get out of my way!" he roared.

He quickly became consumed in a bright blue light and took on his form as the Blue Knight. His sword was quickly drawn and threw a spray of blood and dust he slashed through the predasite. Elliot leapt over its remains at top speed and continued his way towards his destination, the coil around his heart tightening with every passing moment.

_Just hold on a little longer, Zoey. I'm coming!_

* * *

At the courtyard Zoey bit back a scream, her body stiff with pain but she refused to give in to it. Dren could only laugh at her feeble attempts to resist. Every pulse he sent towards her only made the burning on the back of her neck even more excruciating. Finally he stopped his burning assault.

"Surely you know what has been happening. The back of your neck, it burns doesn't it?"

The wildcat took in a shaking breath and looked at him through wide eyes, she had never told anyone that, not even Elliot. How could he have possibly known?

"How...? How could you...know that...?" she stuttered.

Dren smirked gleefully, her innocence was delectable, her expression enticing, he knew he would take thorough pleasure breaking her.

Slowly he drew a small mirror, along with one of his blades. With a quick teleportation he was behind her, the mirror in front of her and his sword at the back of her neck. She couldn't move as he pushed her hair aside and lowered the ribbon around her neck, exposing the flesh beneath.

"You know Princess Mew Mew has a crown-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. Now, what do you see?" Dren asked.

Seeing she had no choice but to look she moved her eyes to the mirror.

Her eyes widened at the sight. A gasp caught in her throat, gagging her as she struggled to stay upright.

"No...it can't be... I can't be...! I CAN'T BE!" she cried.

Staring back at her, upon strawberry coloured skin, was a five-pointed crown...

In that split second a pillar of crystal blue light encased her, forcing Dren away from her as her power released into the air. Clutching her head in her hands she slid to her knees, desperately fighting against the truth that brutally shattered her body.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley saw a power signature excite, every power level climbed higher and higher in milliseconds, completely impossible numbers, all of them resonated around one place, Zoey. Quickly he got into contact with the others.

"It just appeared. Zoey's power response, it was only brief, but it was massive. All the energy responses from the past few days reacted to her," he explained. "Elliot's right, she's the target. Everyone, hurry! She's in the Kanmuri Courtyard!"

"Understood!" Corina responded from the other end of the connection.

"We have to hurry! This attack is clearly different from anything we've ever faced before!" Renee cried.

Elliot meanwhile heard every word, but only one thing ran through his mind.

_Zoey!_

* * *

Her burst of energy finally ceased, Zoey's breath shook through her parted lips, her eyes grew wide as they reverted back to the colour of her birth, bright pink. She felt Dren's hand rest upon her spine, his finger ran up her back to her neck. Her blood ran cold at his touch.

"Now you know who you are, it's time your true power to awaken."

He released a pulse through her body, causing her to bite back a cry of pain.

"Don't worry, the pain will stop...once I've taken a bit of your power."

Her eyes widened in shock, but only for a brief moment before she felt her energy begin to be sapped out of her body. Her pupils rolled back into her skull and fell forward, barely more than a heap on the ground.

Dren smiled as he watched her fall unconscious, her body slowly flashing back and forth between her two forms, Mew Mew and human. She was so beautiful, so innocent, never had there been a creature so glorious.

He gripped the orb that he had taken from her body, it glowed as brilliantly as Blue Aqua in his hand, its power flooding intensely through his fingertips. Never had he felt such power. Without taking his eyes off it he levitated her off the floor and placed her with a sphere similar to the one she had been in when she was attacked by the sleep predasite. Her eyelashes fluttered but she didn't wake up, her body limp and lifeless within its prison.

At that moment a voice broke through the silence.

"Zoey!" they roared.

Dren's amber eyes flitted over to the entrance, his eyes widened in surprise.

Elliot stood there, panting slightly and his hand clamped tightly around the hilt of his sword. He straightened himself up and took slow steps towards him, becoming more and more like a predator stalking its prey. When his eyes landed on the floating sphere they flashed like dancing blue flames.

"What have you done to her?" he bellowed.

The alien prince stepped back slowly, almost fearful at his fury. He could only clutch Zoey's power more tightly as he watched Elliot run up to the sphere.

Elliot placed his hand against the orb, worry flooded his thoughts as he stared at her unconscious face, watching as she slowly shifted back and forth between forms. He had never seen her so defenceless, she had always put on a strong face, defiant and collected, determined and courageous. But now she was so frail, if anyone touched her it was like she would break.

Suddenly a light erupted from her body, becoming a massive multicoloured pillar in the sky. Identical ones burst out of the ground all over the city and joined with her. Elliot could only watch through blinded eyes as he watched her outline morph into a new shape.

* * *

Back at the cafe things were getting hectic, the computers were going crazy, every warning bell was going off, almost destroying every bit of hearing Wesley possessed.

"What is this?" he asked himself. "The energy from the accumulated Blue Aqua is gathering in one location. It's where...Zoey is!"

Quickly he sent out a communication to the others.

"Everyone! You have to hurry to the courtyard, all the Blue Aqua is gathering at Zoey's location!"

* * *

Deep Blue and Lady Evangeline got to their feet, the woman bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you for your time, we'll see if we can find Zoey now."

The Royal couple gave their farewells and walked out the door where they quickly reverted back to their original garments. Sardon and Tarb appeared before them and bowed.

"Your Majesties, there has been an enormous energy spike, we think it may be your daughter," the oldest explained.

The youngest alien immediately snapped up his head.

"But that level of power is dangerous! If something's not done, everything will be destroyed, including her!" he cried.

At those words they quickly teleported away.

* * *

Finally the light ceased, smoke drifted up from the ground and whipped against Elliot's face, a thud echoed around him as the sphere disappeared. He watched in silence as the sound of running footsteps entered his ears.

"Elliot!"

Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the girls. They ran to his side and gazed in wonder at the spectacle.

"This is..." Corina gasped.

"What's happening?" Bridget asked.

The outline of a shadowed being could be seen through the grey storm, clutching themselves as though trying to hide from the rest of the world. Long hair trailed down to their waist and a long dress adorned their form. Still holding their arms around them their shaking breathes rattled as they entered the team's ears. The smoke cleared and the Mew Mews saw who it was. Hair of brown and ruby red, pale pink silk hugged closely to ivory skin, straps nowhere in sight. Its back so low shoulder blades were on show, dark pink and red ribbons spread from a bright pink rose corsage at their right hip like a rainbow around their waist, from their right side a single dark red ribbon draped over their left shoulder and coiled around their arm, down to their slender wrist. A small gold tiara glittered above their bangs, their face hidden behind them, as though in shame.

Slowly they lifted their head and opened their eyes, turning their head towards them slightly, hair tumbling behind them and exposing their neck. The Mew Mews stared back at them in shock, their eyes met incredible pools of bright pink. Elliot slowly stepped forward.

"Zoey...?" he called gently.

The others turned towards him, shocked at his words. It took them a moment to realise that he was right. It was Zoey.

Zoey met his eyes and tried to reach out to him but Dren stopped her. He grabbed her harshly by the arm and held her hair away from the back of her neck. The group's eyes widened when they saw the crown birthmark staring back at them.

"I'm afraid those days are over," he laughed. "She is known as Princess Mew Mew. And with her power, I will destroy this pathetic planet."

* * *

_The final battle has begun, the beginning of the end..._

* * *

(Running around in excitement) Me: It's begun!

E.A: What's got you so excited?

Me: It's the grand finale! A proud moment in a story.

E.A: Fair enough.

Me: Also I have an announcement to make.

E.A: Oh! Really? Spit it out then!

Me: As of nearly three weeks ago, I have adopted a story from another author.

E.A: Seriously! What?

Me: Once this story is completed I will be updating 'Kingdom Hearts: A Warrior's Bond' by Dark Maiden95

E.A: Whoa!

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter! ...And revise for exams..._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 50

Me: A belated Merry Christmas to everyone!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: I take it you're having a good holiday?

Me: You bet! I had an awesome Christmas, and I'm somehow balancing my revision at the same time.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Don't slack off!

(Through gritted teeth) Me: I'm not planning on it!

Zoey: Let's just hope it pays off, or you may be out of commission for a while.

Me: Anyway, it's back to you two to do the disclaimer.

Elliot: Fair enough. On your mark.

Me: On with the disclaimer!

Zoey and Elliot: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, these two would have ended up together!

Zoey: We'll leave you to it. (She and Elliot disappear back into box)

Me: Now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Fifty!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

WARNING! LANGUAGE IS INAPPROPRIATE DUE TO CHARACTER ANGER!

* * *

Chapter 50 The Trial of a Princess

'_Finally the truth is revealed... And so begins the final battle'_

_It was meant to be mine and Elliot's birthday, I was meant to be moving in with him that night after our birthday party. After such a long time of struggling to break free from the person I had created since birth, it was like everything was finally falling into place, I thought I was finally free... Zoey thought to herself._

_But Dren ruined this special day with something I had thought would never be true, something I had prayed would never be true..._

_He told me I was who he had been searching for over this last year. He told me I was Princess Mew Mew..._

* * *

Elliot's eyes looked at the pained expression on his love's face when Dren forcefully pulled her hair away from the back of her neck, his hand scathing and cruel on her arm. The words he had uttered forever lodged in his mind.

_Princess Mew Mew... She is Princess Mew Mew..._

When he met her eyes the look within them caused a gasp to become lodged in his throat. For the first time since he had known her, she had never looked so scared. Tears threatened to spill but even then she refused to submit to them.

"Zoey..." he called gently.

A shadow of her smile dawned upon her lips the moment he said her name, happiness flooded her but she couldn't bring the strength to show her true smile, despite the truth he could still see the person behind the mask.

"Elliot... Help me...please..." she whispered.

Elliot nodded his head soundly and approached her captor, sword set at his side and ready to strike him down.

"Let her go, Dren," he ordered.

Even the calmness in his voice could make anyone shiver in fear. But Dren didn't back down. He bent down to Zoey's ear and smirked.

"Or else what?"

"How about if you let her go, you don't get beaten to a bloody pulp, you bastard!" Elliot responded firmly.

Dren slowly got to his feet, his hand toyed with the drop of power he had taken from the wildcat.

"An interesting proposal...but I think I'll pass," he replied, a mocking tone etched into his voice. "You see, no one has actually thought about how much power she has in her body."

He brought forward the glowing object.

"Think of this as a drop of water in one of your oceans, then think of how much water there is on this planet. Now you know how much power one drop of Blue Aqua there is, think how powerful it would be if you could match that to the amount of water there is on Earth. Then you'll start to realise how much power the little princess has."

* * *

At that moment he drew a pair of crystals, orange and white, and forced them into Zoey's body. She gave a choking gasp before beginning to slip into unconsciousness. He then sent a pulsing sensation towards her the moment she began to fall to the ground, and placed her within an oxygen sphere. Elliot's hand gripped tighter around the hilt of his sword.

"Why? Why do you need her so badly?" he asked.

Dren's smirk widened.

"Whoever controls her, controls the fate of planets. She has more than enough power to create, and destroy them."

"She would never do that willingly!" Elliot roared.

"Precisely why I need to do this." Dren laughed.

* * *

Suddenly a group of people teleported into the courtyard, the Mew Mews looked over to the party and saw Sardon and Tarb, along with two other people, a man and a woman. Kikki's eyes immediately went to the woman, they widened in surprise and her smile became broad.

"Hey! She looks like Zoey!" she cried.

The girls followed her gaze and realised that she was right, brown and ruby red hair and bright pink eyes, almost identical structure in body and face, if she was any younger they could have been mistaken for twins.

"Do you think that could be...her mother?" Corina asked.

* * *

Sardon looked between Dren and Zoey, shock wrote itself across his face, his mind unable to even comprehend what was going on. Quickly he found his voice and shouted.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" he questioned, although it was clear he didn't want to hear the answer.

The alien prince looked over to him and gave a smirk.

"Sardon, Tarb! Oh! And Deep Blue and Lady Evangeline as well! Now we really have a party, don't we?" he laughed.

Lady Evangeline saw her daughter in her prison, her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Dren, what are you doing? Let her go!" she cried.

"Your mission was to find her and bring her home. What is the meaning of this?" Deep Blue demanded.

Dren laughed again, almost in hysterics.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan, Your Majesty," he looked down at the orb and smirked. "And with this, no one will be able to stop me!"

* * *

In that instant he forced the power into his body and became consumed in its light. Everyone could only watch in terror as he took her power as his own, all of them fearing what he might do.

When the light finally ceased they were shocked. Dren's clothes had changed to those of the Blue Knight, though in dark green, his twin blades had joined together in one long sword, his pupils narrowed into slits and his smile was like the devil's.

"Such power...even in the smallest drop...she truly is a goddess." Dren drawled.

The wolf slowly stepped forward, her hand ran over the flat skin of her stomach, as though feeling her unborn baby breathing and kicking, desperate for its mother's friend to come back to her side.

"WHY? Why do you want her so badly? She's just a normal girl! A strong, brave, pure-hearted girl!" Renee bawled.

"I'm sure you girls remember when I told you about her three months ago. I told you that she has the power to create and destroy worlds, that she is the equivalent of a goddess. No being on this planet deserves to be in her presence, she is by far the most superior creature on any planet within the galaxy, there is nothing that could even reach a fraction of her power. The creator of Blue Aqua, its maker, and its keeper." Dren explained. "Now, after fifteen years of it building within her, her long dormant spirit has finally awakened, after spending so long trapped in its prison. Though I was hoping that she would lose the human consciousness she had of this world and be more co-operative, but even the most carefully laid plans have its unexpected factors, in other words you and your friends, Blue Knight."

Dren's eyes met Elliot's as he continued to speak.

"The resistive force of the Mew Mew's existence acted as an enhancer to her will, if she had never encountered you then she would have been easy to take. She developed the strength to fight back because of you. Ironic, isn't it? The hope and will that you brought her has only made her even more powerful. In the end you ended up helping me."

* * *

Elliot ignored his words and stared at Zoey's sleeping form, her arms limp and lifeless at her sides and her hair swirling around her like a halo; her face was pained, anguish laced through her peaceful features. Even in her prison her thoughts transmitted to him through one of her many gifts.

"_Elliot...stop him... I know you can do it... Stop him from destroying our home..."_

He gazed at her, even when it seemed impossible, she still fought.

"Zoey..." he whispered.

Dren heard his voice and laughed, a feral cackle in the rapidly dropping air.

"It's no use, so don't bother. There is no way she is going to hear you, there is no way she can fight back."

The Blue Knight tore his eyes away from his fiancée. Met Dren's amber eyes with a terrifying glower. Cold ice daggers sinking into his ghostly flesh.

"You may think that she is defenceless, that she cannot fight back, but the strength of her heart is far stronger than you realise. Even as I speak, she fights back, fights to keep herself alive with hope for the Earth, hope for the future, and hope for the people she cares about," he said ominously. "She has faith in us to put an end to your plans, and I am not one to let her down."

The alien prince did his best to hide a gulp.

* * *

Back at the cafe Wesley watched the whole thing on the computer monitor through Minimew's camera perspective from a rooftop nearby.

"I should have realised it sooner. How fast her powers evolve, how she heals so fast, how she makes everything possible. When all the pieces are in place, there really is no other person who could have been Princess Mew Mew."

Quickly he got into contact with Renee.

"Renee, is everything okay?"

"Wesley! I'm guessing you've been watching?" she replied.

"Yeah... How's Elliot?" he asked.

"I think he feels responsible for all that's happened. I'm not sure, but I think his temper is going to go at any second, he already looks like he wants to strangle Dren, I don't even want to think about what he would do if he went any further."

The twenty-five-year-old breathed a sigh.

"We promised that everything would be special for them when they come back here. Renee, you and the others, please be careful and come back safely. There's something I want to ask you."

He heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry, if I know Zoey as well as you know Elliot, I'm sure we can win this. Also there's something I want to tell you too. I promise I'll come back to you...I love you, Wesley."

"I love you too, Renee...please stay safe."

Their heartfelt communication ended and he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Back at the courtyard Dren brushed his knuckles against Zoey's prison, his lips morphed into a smirk as he watched the unrestrained anger burning in Elliot's eyes, how he toyed with his beloved like a little marionette.

"What a pity that she's not able to watch this, I'm sure it would have brought a tear to her eye, but from what I've seen that isn't an easy feat, is it?" he drawled. He glanced over his shoulder at her pained face, her brow furrowed and her hands clutching the treasures she bore with such happiness. His smile widened. "You know, when I'm done here, I think I'll take her with me. She'll make quite the delectable trophy, don't you think?"

Elliot glared at him silently, his body shaking in fury.

"You twisted bastard. Taking an innocent girl for your own gain and making her suffer this torture? You really are just a tyrannical scumbag."

Dren bowed graciously, as though he had just been given a standing ovation.

"You are too kind. But that's enough with the compliments. I believe it's time to see how you stand against me."

* * *

Bridget clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes wide and brimming with salty tears, trailing down her cheeks in horrific stains.

"All this time, she was who we were looking for, who we were protecting. Yet she was the one protecting us, and now she is suffering because of our ignorance," she muttered.

Corina placed a hand on the eighteen-year-old girl's shoulder, doing her best to give some form of comfort while she let her own angry tears fall.

"She's always put on a strong face for us, every struggle we went through, she was there for us. She never backed down from a fight and always managed to pull through even when it was impossible. The will to keep going, the hope that drove us on, she really is a princess," she said.

* * *

Kikki clenched her fists tightly and pointed towards Dren, fury growing within her yellow eyes.

"For making my big sisters cry, and for hurting Mamma Mew Mew, I'll punish you!" she yelled.

With those words she charged.

Dren easily saw the tamarind coming and extended his hand. Electricity spiked within his palm then lightning shot from his fingertips. Blood red shocks surged through Kikki's body and sent her flying back to her friends, landing in a heap on the stone floor. The porpoise gasped and quickly knelt down to her aid.

"Kikki! Are you alright?" she cried.

But before Kikki could say anything Dren sent a ray of lightning over them, which they quickly dodged, Kikki in Bridget's arms.

* * *

The alien prince turned towards Elliot and sent an attack surging towards him. The Blue Knight quickly leapt out the way and joined the ranks of the other Mew Mews, a scowl set upon his lips and his eyes flickered with determination. Bridget set the youngest Mew Mew back on her feet where she gave an irritated shout.

"What should we do? I'm getting really angry right now!"

Renee glanced over to Elliot before meeting Bridget's green eyes.

"There's only one thing we can do," she concluded.

The porpoise nodded her head silently.

"That's right, there is no other way," she agreed.

"So it's come to this, there's no other choice." Corina confirmed.

Elliot looked at the others and gave a sigh.

"I'd personally hoped it wouldn't come to this...but in this case, I guess I'll have to make an exception."

A smirk coiled its way across his lips and he pointed his sword towards Dren.

"We fight 'til the end!"

* * *

The girls ran towards their opponent, their weapons drawn. Corina was first to step up to the plate.

"Heart, Arrow!" she shouted.

She sent her attack again and again but she couldn't break through Dren's defence. It was only a moment later that a lightning bolt hit her squarely in the stomach. She crashed to the ground with a groan of pain, anguish shooting through her spine without even the slightest of mercy.

Bridget rushed to her side and did her best to bring her into a sitting position, her eyes moved up to Dren and a scowl formed on her lips.

"This is too much," she murmured. Hastily she brought herself to her feet and aimed her castanets. "Deep Sea Surge, Attack!"

The watery attack flew straight for its target only for the alien prince to break it apart with a lightning attack and send her flying backwards, her body crashing into the wall with a deafening crunch.

Her attempt was quickly followed by Kikki, she cart wheeled forward and sent forward her attack, which was joined a second later by Renee.

"Tambourine, Trench!" she cried.

"Whip, Inferno!" the wolf roared.

The tamarind's jelly substance encased their opponent and the whip lashed around him. Dren smirked within his prison and sent out a bolt of lightning, smashing it into slivers. The two Mew Mews quickly jumped out of the way, it quickly streaked past them but it swerved and met its targets. They slumped to the ground in pain, groans escaped their lips and their eyes fell shut.

* * *

Elliot stood by, his eyes only upon Dren. He glanced at his friends and spoke.

"Come on guys! We have to end this!" he shouted. His eyes turned to Zoey. "Zoey is in that sphere, and we promised that we would stand by each other and protect one another. She kept her promise to us, now we have to keep our promise to her. I am not going to break my promise to her!"

Corina slowly hoisted herself to her feet.

"But how can we get to her? Dren's making it impossible!" she cried.

The teenage boy slowly began to walk forward.

"That doesn't matter, if I've learnt anything from Zoey since we first met, it's that nothing is impossible," he explained calmly. "You're all injured, I'm not going to make you fight anymore. Now, it's my turn."

He poised his sword and set himself in a stance, eyes glinting with a vengeance.

* * *

Dren threw an enormous ball of energy towards them, surging black streaked with blood swept through the air at tremendous force. The girls quickly stepped in front of Elliot and readied their weapons.

"Mew Mew Extension!" they cried.

A barrier formed between them and the attack, enormous power beating upon them, forcing them back, their heels scraped into the ground as they struggled against its might. With one final surge of energy they were flung back, their bodies glowed as they crashed into the wall behind them, dents left where chunks of stone fell to the ground around them.

Renee was slumped on her knees, her body battered and bruised, her hand in place on her stomach. She glanced down wearily at her clothes.

"Our transformation dissolved," she murmured.

Corina hoisted herself up on her elbows and looked at the wolf, a long thin gash of blood trailing down her cheek.

"Why did this happen?" she asked.

* * *

Zoey meanwhile could see all that had happened. Her subconscious drifted as an invisible force from her body and leapt out of the prison, a translucent image of her human self that no one could see.

"_Everyone..." _she stammered.

Her body shook beneath the mass of ragged white ribbons that tangled around her.

* * *

Sardon, Tarb and the Mew Royal Family could only stare at the battle before them. The Mew Mews were almost no more than crumpled heaps on the floor, struggling to fight against the impossible, and Elliot stood determined in the centre of the courtyard, power practically static around him. The youngest alien glanced over at Kikki and let his eyelids droop, a small frown formed on his lips.

"That's absurd. They are fools. Huge fools if they think they can stop the impossible. There is no way to beat him, even with the Blue Knight's strength, it is just impossible."

His words hung painfully in the air. Every single one nothing but the sad, painful truth.

Zoey's subconscious continued its inner battle, desperately darting eyes back and forth between the opponents.

"_What do I do...? What can I do...?"_

There were so many questions running through her head they were mere fragments. When she finally landed her gaze on her lover his name left her lips like a prayer.

"_Elliot..."_

She watched him run to the others' side and quickly followed, her feet left the ground and she trailed after him like a ghost, silently floating above his shoulder.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Elliot asked.

Corina looked at him, her hand clenched into a fist. With a snap she attempted to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Corina?" he gasped, shocked at her violent attempt.

"How can we beat him? How can you stand by and do nothing? It's so painful, but how can you stand by and just watch Zoey in such pain! That's not the Elliot we know! That's not the Elliot who helps us and pushes us and encourages us to give our all! The real Elliot can sometimes be cold and emotionless to those who aren't as close to him as his friends, and sometimes he keeps secrets from his friends, but he's always loved and protected Zoey no matter the cost, no matter the danger that stood in his way! The real Elliot would do everything in his power so that he could spend another day with the person who broke through the barrier that trapped his heart! He would do anything to bring Zoey back to him! So how long are you going to spout promises and do nothing?" she bellowed. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks through spiked lashes, hanging from them like icicles.

Bridget quickly joined in with the conversation.

"That's right. Zoey broke through the barriers that left Elliot cold and impossible to break through. She brought him the happiness and the laughter that we finally see. They bring each other the happiness that they thought they might never receive, the love they never thought they would find."

Kikki clambered into a sitting position and smiled.

"I don't know what I would do if Mamma and Papa Mew Mew weren't together. If they weren't together, all the hope we have would be gone."

"_Everyone..." _Zoey's subconscious whispered, a smile graced her lips.

* * *

Elliot looked between the girls and nodded his head, releasing Corina's wrist. Slowly he brought himself to his feet. The lorikeet smiled up at him.

"That's it. That's the Elliot we know, the Elliot Zoey fell in love with," she cheered. "If we don't do something, everyone on this planet will die."

Renee nodded her head.

"It's as everyone says... If we don't stop Dren, Zoey and the Earth..." she murmured.

They all turned around to see Dren raise his sword high above his head. His smirk lay proud upon his face, eyes flickered manically as they met those of Elliot. Zoey's mind released a desperate cry to her lover.

"_No! That sword can destroy the planet! Destroy every life without so much as a second blow! You've got to stop him before he uses it, Elliot! Hurry!"_

Elliot heard her and ran, his sword set like a lance as he powered closer and closer towards his target.

* * *

Power continued to build as Dren used Zoey as a power station, her power making him stronger and stronger with every passing moment. Laughter echoed around them, delight and pleasure at what was to come.

"Finally, Zoey's spirit will break, and this planet will be a pathetic wasteland! Ever since she met you she had the will to fight, no matter what she continued to fight. I've waited impatiently for her to break. With the Earth gone along with all she cares about, she will have nothing to fight for!"

As Elliot surged towards him he shouted.

"What do you plan to do with her then?"

The alien prince only smirked.

"I've said she would make a delectable trophy, maybe I'll make her my queen once this is over."

"And destroying the Earth ensures that!" Elliot roared.

"You and this world have destroyed what darkness and doubt she had, filling with hope and giving her a smile that could disgrace the most beautiful of creatures. She needs to have all ties to this planet severed, and if the only way to do that is to destroy it, so be it." Dren explained.

Elliot's lips twisted into a snarl.

"And what happens to her then? Do you plan on keeping her trapped in that sphere? Or are you going to let her out?"

"When the Earth is gone and she has surrendered, I'll consider it!"

He swung the blade down and crashed it into the ground.

* * *

An explosion engulfed the entire city. The earth rose up and became a towering pillar beneath Elliot's feet. Wind battered through the courtyard's door and shrieks filled the air. Buildings smoked from their destruction and slowly began to crumble back to the ground. Minimew's perch upon a nearby building was destroyed without a second thought, sending him flying.

The pillar that supported Elliot's weight eroded and toppled, him falling along with it. His eyes immediately went to Zoey's unconscious body.

"No! Everyone will die!"

He slowly disappeared into the gaping hole in the ground, a massive crater. Quickly he grasped onto the edge and held on, waiting for the right moment to rise from what he knew Dren hoped would be his grave.

* * *

Elliot watched as the alien prince brought his sword out of the ground and smiled at his surroundings.

"So this is what Zoey's power can do. Another few strikes and all living things on this planet will be extinguished." Dren gloated.

The Blue Knight climbed out of the hole, his eyes a firm glare upon his opponent.

_I promised Zoey that I would protect her and this planet. I refuse to let her down. _He thought, gritting his teeth.

In that moment he met Dren's amber eyes, his face became expressionless.

"You're still around. How typical of you." He raised his sword slowly, a smirk making its way across his face. "Whoever opposes me shall be eliminated. I will take great pleasure in taking your life."

As he powered up his attack Elliot leapt over to the other side of the hole.

"Everyone, are you okay?" he asked, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

Kikki used the doorframe to bring herself to her feet, a strained smile on her face.

"I can't be sleeping at a place like this. When my father's not around, I have to protect my siblings."

Her hand slipped and she found herself falling. A sense of surprise filled her and her eyes closed, waiting for the impact to come. Tarb was quickly at her side, followed by Sardon, Deep Blue and Lady Evangeline. He caught her before she hit the ground and supported her weight, her arm draped over his shoulder and his hand firmly clamped down on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The tamarind opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Tar-Tar, thank you," she murmured.

He cast his eyes down to the ground, eyes almost shedding tears.

"I said you guys were fools before, but the foolish one was me. I should never have listened to Dren! Damn him!" he swore.

With what strength she had Kikki tightened her grip on him, brought him closer to her. A slight blush touched her cheeks as a small smile touched her lips.

"Cheer up, Tar-Tar! Now that you're with me, I'm a hundred times more powerful."

The young alien flushed slightly at her words.

* * *

Sardon stood by Bridget's side silently, arms folded across his chest and his face void of expression. The eighteen-year-old looked up at him with dark grey eyes and smiled slightly.

"Sardon..." she whispered.

"After all this time, this was his true intention. We were all blinded by his fake promises and feigned sense of duty. No one would have thought he would plan something like this," he explained.

Her hand reached up and touched his shoulder, her lips curled into a soothing smile.

"He had everyone fooled, there was nothing you could do about that."

For the first time, the porpoise saw his smile.

* * *

Deep Blue stepped towards Elliot, their eyes meeting. Neither spoke. Neither moved. Staring each other down with no emotion on their faces. Finally after a length of silence the King spoke.

"You care about my daughter, correct?" he asked firmly.

Elliot nodded his head.

"More than anything in the world," he answered in the same tone.

"In that case, fight. Fight like you always have. Fight to protect her. You're the only one capable of doing it."

Elliot saw the look in his eyes, it was like an unspoken consent for him and Zoey. He glanced back at the others.

Kikki in Tarb's arms, Bridget and Sardon stood side by side, Corina kneeling on the ground, and Renee with her hand on her stomach and Lady Evangeline at her side. They said his names.

"Papa Mew Mew..."

"Blue Knight..."

"Elliot..."

Their final words to him.

"Fight and bring her back."

* * *

Elliot nodded his head, his hand clenched even more tightly around the hilt of his sword, he stared in silence towards Zoey's sleeping form, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Zoey, I may not know what I should do. But...I made a promise to you that I would protect you and our friends. And I would never break a promise to you!"

His sword pointed towards Dren, eyes flashing dangerously through blue flames.

"Dren! I will not allow you to continue this! Everyone is being hurt! You will not get away with this!" he roared. His weapon flickered with bright blue power, flaring brighter and brighter by the second. "Jade Sword, Final Judgement!"

* * *

Dren's eyes narrowed when he saw the power building within his captive's lover, instinct kicked in and he put up a shield between him and Elliot. Their power clashed and brilliant light consumed the two. One striking to break through, while the other struggling to hold it back. Elliot could hear Zoey's voice in his ears, giving her encouragement even in impossible circumstances.

"_Come on, Elliot! You can do it! I'm with you all the way!"_

He closed his eyes and smiled, an image of Zoey smiled back at him, chocolate eyes shining and brown and ruby red hair blowing elegantly around her.

_Zoey, you've always been there. You've always supported me and smiled for me. I have always loved you, Zoey._

_You became a Mew Mew and begun a life that was different from a normal girl's...but you hung in there, you always smiled._

_You were embarrassed, afraid of yourself, not because you were a Mew Mew, but because you were afraid of how amazing, how perfect you were. Eventually you overcame that and became comfortable in your own skin._

_When I proposed to you and you said yes, you made me the happiest person in the world. I will free you._

Elliot struggled against Dren's shield, his feet scraping back against the ground and scratches and cuts tarnished his body, but he refused to surrender. Through the blazing light he glared at his opponent, power and fury mingled in his veins.

"This is nothing! I refuse to allow Zoey to suffer at your hands!" he whispered solemnly.

* * *

Although his attack was getting weaker. No matter how strong he was, all attacks have to end, and his was coming down fast.

A voice rang in his ears.

"_Elliot!" _it cried.

With that one word his power went beyond its limits. His dwindling assault burst with newfound power, extraordinary, impossible...

Before his eyes a ghostly figure floated beside him, hair blowing around her shoulders and eyes shining more brilliantly than the stars, Zoey stood by his side. He looked at her with wide eyes, her transparent arms wrapped around his shoulders and her body wrapped in ragged white ribbons, large slender wings curled around them, an invisible barrier against Dren's power.

With such strength they broke his attack, a cat scratch clear on Dren's cheek that oozed scarlet down his face. In a quick escape Zoey's subconscious wrapped her arms around her lover and with a beat of her wings, flew him to the opposite side of the hole. Dren's face contorted into a smirk, his fingers wiped away the crimson that splattered him.

"Impressive, but that won't hold forever."

Elliot however paid him no heed, his eyes were only for Zoey's ghostly form, he listened to her melodious voice in silence.

"_Elliot, I'm sorry. If I had known..." she stammered._

He shook his head.

"You couldn't have known. You may be the lost princess, but you are still the chosen super lady, the chosen leader of the Mew Mews. You are still the same girl I fell in love with..." he whispered. "You becoming Mew Ichigo wasn't an accident, Zoey. Everything that has happened since we first met was never an accident. It is certainly how the Earth wanted it to be, how the universe wanted it to be. I will save you... The only one who can save the Earth...is you. Only you can do it. Also Bridget, Corina, Kikki, Renee, and me, together we will save the home we love..." he whispered to her. "In order for you to get the Blue Aqua in the end...for the sake of our future...we'll do whatever it takes to save you."

* * *

The girls hurried over to Elliot's side, looks of anxiety clear on their faces.

"Elliot!" Corina cried.

"Are you alright?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"There's no more energy left to transform. We're practically sitting ducks!" Kikki explained.

The teenage boy thought for a moment, fingering the pendant around his neck, the drop of Blue Aqua that remained inside shining slightly in the light. He removed it from his neck and handed it to them.

"Your Blue Aqua! Elliot, are you sure?" Renee asked.

Elliot sighed heavily.

"Just a little bit is left, but it should be enough. This is the end, so it's now or never."

The Mew Mews nodded their heads and held their power pendants out to it. The drop broke into little pieces and flooded into their power sources.

"Power Pendant, Mewamorphosis!" they cried.

Once they were transformed Elliot continued to speak.

"Everyone, thank you, I nearly lost sight of what is most important to me. We have to do whatever it takes to protect the Earth and save Zoey."

"Right!" the girls cheered.

The boy glanced over his shoulder towards Zoey's unconscious form, a slight smile touched his lips.

_Zoey, in order to protect the Earth and save you, I will give everything I've got! _He thought.

They leapt in for the attack and struck.

* * *

_The final battle begins. Now to save the princess. May her heart stay strong even in the impossible._

* * *

Me: No way! Only five chapters left!

E.A: Are you serious? Only that left?

Me: Yep! And it's almost scary.

E.A: No kidding, and you've still got other ideas you want to work with.

Me: And my next story will be the one I adopted as you all know from last time.

E.A: Looking forward to that.

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter! ...And revise for exams..._

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	52. Chapter 51

Me: At last! It's good to be back!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: You've gotten slower.

Me: Hey! Blame my exams! They kept me away from my writings!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Aren't they over now?

Me: Just finished the last one on Monday!

Zoey: I believe you've also got something very important to say to one of your reviewers.

Me: Full mentions to her during the disclaimer.

Elliot: Fair enough. We'll leave you to it. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's back to Corina and E.A for the disclaimer.

(Walks in with E.A) Corina: It's been ages! They're right, you're getting slow.

(Eyes glow red and demons flying around) Me: Just get on with the disclaimer!

(Cowering from demonic aura) Corina and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Demonic aura fades and replaced with flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now... (Turns to two girls sitting at table) Tea again?

Corina: Of course, it is tea time.

E.A: And I'm on break.

Me: ...Right...Anyway... I would like to take this opportunity to give special thanks to mew mew 124, who gave the ideas for the crystal properties in previous chapters and her great input of ideas in the series finale. Many thanks to you!

Me: And now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Fifty One!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

WARNING! LANGUAGE IS INAPPROPRIATE DUE TO CHARACTER ANGER!

* * *

Chapter 51 Bringing Back the Smile

'_Sometimes to save the one you love, all you need is a simple smile'_

_Elliot's words before he went to battle Dren were stuck in my mind. Somehow I'd managed to separate myself from my body. I saved Elliot from getting hurt by Dren and what he said to me has just made us even closer._

"_You couldn't have known. You may be the lost princess, but you are still the chosen super lady, the chosen leader of the Mew Mews. You are still the same girl I fell in love with..."_

"_You becoming Mew Ichigo wasn't an accident, Zoey. Everything that has happened since we first met was never an accident. It is certainly how the Earth wanted it to be, how the universe wanted it to be. I will save you... The only one who can save the Earth...is you. Only you can do it. Also Bridget, Corina, Kikki, Renee, and me, together we will save the home we love..."_

"_In order for you to get the Blue Aqua in the end...for the sake of our future...we'll do whatever it takes to save you."_

_I believe in those words, Elliot..._

_I believe in you..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

Dren watched as they leapt towards him, their weapons drawn and glinting in what little light there was, the smirk playing on his face grew wider when he met Elliot's eyes, watching them in glee as they danced like flames, the refusal to surrender impossible to ignore.

The group gathered together an attack that met with an energy bolt, all of them floating in the air as it battered against them. Zoey's subconscious glided behind them for support, white wings proud and glorious behind her. Their attacks rang in the air, fighting against the onslaught with everything they had.

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina cried.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" Bridget yelled.

"Tambourine, Trench!" Kikki joined.

"Whip, Inferno!" Renee roared.

Elliot stood in front of them, leading the way against him, his love's unseen arms wrapped around him as the Mew Mews' attacks joined with his own. Zoey's faint whisper blew through the air into his ear.

"_Rose Bell, Full Power..."_

The attack fired from his sword and broke through to hit Dren's hand, forcing him to withdraw his assault. They all landed back on the ground, Kikki's smile wide across her face.

"We did it!" she cheered.

Although their celebration was cut short. Dren let out an amused laugh.

"That's fine. Playtime is over."

He raised his sword up. The earth began to shake beneath their feet. Their eyes went up to the sky, gasps filled the air at the sight glaring back at them.

"What is that?" Tarb cried.

Above their heads were an armoured fortress, structured into the shape of an enormous diamond with clawed adornments and an orbit of white light surrounding it. Dren smirked when he saw their shocked faces.

"It seems I got too fired up fighting you weaklings, so I'll leave you to an old friend of yours, Elliot."

A tractor beam surrounded him and the unconscious Zoey. It took them up into the air and a second later, they were gone.

Kikki turned towards Elliot.

"What does he mean, Boss-man?" she asked.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I won't let him get away with what he's done. I have to get up there!"

...

...

* * *

Back at the cafe the computer flashed, it had scanned the fortress and every warning bell was going off. A red signal was resonating with Zoey at rapid speed, never a good sign. Wesley quickly got into contact with the team.

"Everyone, can you hear me? The reaction has appeared, it seems to be responding to Zoey's power. The final Blue Aqua appears to be inside that fortress," he explained.

At the courtyard everyone gasped in astonishment.

"Inside that?"

From the other end of the communication Wesley nodded.

"That base is most likely something that Dren had in store for some time, and has been planning to use Zoey to power and make her react with the Blue Aqua. It is somewhere there and he plans on using it with her to destroy the planet."

Elliot gritted his teeth.

"So that's what he's planning: he's going to use her to power his final weapon, and magnify his power to destroy everything in sight!" he roared. "When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he hadn't come here!"

The communication cut off. Wesley climbed out of his seat and threw on a jacket, quickly making his way out of the room, his laptop under his arm as he ran up the stairs and grabbed his car keys. In a matter of minutes he was out the building and zooming down the street in his black convertible.

...

...

* * *

Meanwhile inside the castle Dren walked through one of the corridors leading up to the top of his floating palace, the unconscious Zoey in his arms, her long hair falling around her face and her brow furrowed as she bit back her agony. He smirked as he began to ascend the staircase before him.

"This palace came forth because it is tuned to your power, little princess. Soon you will help me have the final Blue Aqua, neither you're willing or not."

Although he couldn't see it, Zoey's subconscious appeared by his side, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes flickering aggressively.

"_We'll never let that happen! My friends will get me out of this and we will stop you! We haven't been defeated yet!" _she cried.

...

...

* * *

Back on the ground Elliot's power was beginning to build, bursting at the seams and desperate to break free; his eyes burned with ferocity as he pondered Dren's parting words.

_An old friend...? What could he mean?_

He shook his head and glared up at the fortress.

"Everyone."

The girls turned towards him.

"Elliot."

His words filled the air with his authority.

"Let's go."

They leapt up and surged towards their target.

A mighty roar shattered through the silence. An enormous creature with pale blue skin, Cyniclon ears and a horn in the centre of their forehead flew past them, going through them like a battering ram, its black feathered wings large and broad upon its shoulders. A feathered serpent's tail slithered behind it, similar to that of a Chinese Dragon, the blacks of its eyes glinting around amber irises. Sharp teeth curled into a feral snarl and pale purple hair swayed around its waist.

They landed on the ground and the boy could only stare up at it, his eyes wide in shock.

"That predasite...it can't be..." he stammered.

Flashbacks of the predasite that killed his parents came flooding back, his eyes meeting theirs fatally, its intent to make his blood stain the earth shining through every bulging blood vessel. He couldn't do anything when it took his parents from him. But he could do something to stop it from blocking his path to Zoey.

Elliot quickly dodged a lightning bolt that surged his way and yelled out to Bridget.

"It's coming!"

The porpoise nodded her head and prepared her castanets.

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!" she cried.

The watery attack struck the predasite in the chest and sent it crashing to the ground.

Quickly Kikki and Corina leapt into the mix and prepared their strikes. Bridget turned her head towards Elliot.

"Elliot, hurry up and get to the base! We'll handle the predasite!" she ordered.

The boy nodded his head and turned towards it, his heart pounding in his chest. Quickly he broke into a run and leapt up into the air.

Although the predasite spotted what he was doing and quickly batted away the three Mew Mews. It soared towards him, the intent to kill flickering in its eyes, it drew closer and closer, never ceasing its assault upon the prince.

But before it got the chance to get close enough to lay a scratch on him Renee cracked her whip and caught it in her trap.

"Hurry Elliot! I won't be able to hold onto it for long!" she yelled up to him.

The moment those words left her lips the predasite broke free from its bindings and quickly continued its pursuit.

In the second that it looked like he was about to be caught two blasts of electricity sent it off course. When its glinting eyes looked up Sardon and Tarb floated in its path, a barrier between it and Elliot.

"Elliot, hurry up and go!" Tarb cried.

Elliot looked over his shoulder at the two aliens.

"Sardon, Tarb..."

"All this time we wanted to achieve our mission peacefully, Dren made it out that the princess was suffering, that she wanted to go home. Then when she fought back he said she didn't know so he tried to tell her, but that didn't go well. So he told us that she needed to react the Blue Aqua then she would remember who she is. But in order to do so he endangered the lives of innocents, that is not someone I would willingly follow." Sardon explained.

"I don't like it anymore! I don't like fighting against my friend and her friends anymore!" Tarb cried, close to tears.

Elliot gave them a small smile.

"Thank you..." he murmured, before continuing his ascent towards the fortress.

The moment he turned his head away the predasite tried to strike once again. Tarb immediately acted on instinct and left Sardon's side, his clackers banged together loudly as he surged towards the creature. He yelled out loudly, swinging his arm down.

...

...

Time felt as though it had slowed, grinding to a shaking halt. The young alien's shirt blew around him, a gaping tear ran long and ragged across his stomach, red drops spilled down onto the ground far below. Sardon cried out for his young friend.

"Tarb!"

Kikki watched from below him, tears stinging her eyes like needles.

"Tarb..." she stammered, watching him as he slowly drifted down to the ground. When he finally touched earth she ran to his side. "TARB!"

* * *

Elliot could only look over his shoulder at them as he felt Zoey's subconscious wrap around him and bathe him in bright crystal blue light. Her wings carried him up to the floating palace, a mighty shield against the blistering winds that whipped against his body.

_"Everyone, stay safe."_ The girl whispered.

"They will, I know they will." Elliot replied.

In a flash of light they were gone.

...

...

* * *

Meanwhile up in the castle throne room, Dren sat upon the throne, his eyes cast towards the glowing eminence that shone through Zoey's body, her heart glowing far more brightly than Blue Aqua.

"So that's where you've been hiding it, I was a fool not to realise it sooner."

He let out a laugh as the backs of his fingers brushed against the sphere, as though he was tracing patterns over her bare skin.

...

...

* * *

Elliot walked through the barren corridors of the fortress, the coil around his heart tightened slightly with every step. He knew he was getting closer to Zoey. His power was burning within him, desperate to burst out and help her.

"I know this feeling...a warm, nostalgic sensation. Zoey, you're near and Blue Aqua is reacting within you."

Within moments he began to run, his body beginning to glow a bright blue light.

_Zoey, I know. _He thought to himself._ You love this planet with all your heart and would give anything to protect it. You believed in me. And I believe in you. I will see your smile again. This is the final battle, this will decide everything!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

On the ground below the Mew Mews were crouched over, prepared for the attack. They clutched their wounds desperately to stop the blood from falling. Kikki was holding Tarb, his body a heavy weight in her arms and his eyes closed. Her tears were falling onto his face, but she didn't care, all that mattered was finding a way to save him.

"I told you before, didn't I?" she explained. "Fighting is less fun than playing with friends. It's even worse when we're fighting on the same side. Even though I said it many, many times...WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Wesley had just arrived only minutes ago and was knelt down at the injured boy's side, his eyelids drooped in sympathy, his face expressionless as he stared at the two children. They were still only children, and they were fighting to decide the fate of the planet.

Bridget stood by Sardon's side, his anger for the wrong done to his young friend clear on his face.

"Only tragedy can be born from fighting!" the porpoise cried.

"If only we had met in different circumstances..." he murmured. The girl looked at him in surprise as he continued. "I first thought that these fights were meaningless, but that changed when I saw the feelings you fought with, it made me want to fight. So I intend to use them for doing what is right!"

She smiled at him.

"That's good. If that is your new mission, then it is still our mission to protect this planet and its people. For that reason, we'll keep fighting too!"

Sardon's lips curled at the corners.

"That's fine, let's just hope that the Prince get save your friend. Now, let's fulfil our missions together! Until the end of the end!"

The predasite burst forth from the ground and charged. The group poised their weapons for the attack. Behind them Kikki rose to her feet, her tears still fresh and streaming.

"You monster! I won't forgive you! I absolutely won't forgive you!" she cried.

Renee clenched her fist tightly and looked at her lover out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze back to the creature.

"Dren turned us into his enemies the moment we became friends with Zoey, he'll regret making that mistake!" she bellowed. "Whip, Inferno!"

...

...

* * *

Elliot reached the bottom of a staircase, Zoey's subconscious presence floated by his side.

The glowing light that had consumed him had transformed his clothes, his body had reverted to its fullest form of power. His hair had returned to normal and reached just above his collar. His shorts had changed into white tailored trousers, black boots with a slight heel were on his feet, he wore a black muscle shirt and a long black coat similar in design to his Blue Knight coat, only without sleeves and trimmed with gold, it hung upon and billowed behind him like a swarm of night. Black pauldrons edged with gold covered his bare shoulders and two black leather straps with silver buckles were around his right upper arm. His sword hung from a black belt at his waist, clinking at his side as he begun to walk up the stairs.

The coil around his heart tightened beyond belief.

"I can feel it. Over there."

The song of Zoey's bell rang faintly in the distance. A twinge of power wrapped around him with fierce intensity. He paused silently.

_Was that Blue Aqua?_ He asked himself.

He then continued his ascent.

...

...

* * *

On the ground everyone was striking against the predasite. Sardon prepared his fan and released his attack.

"Aerial Tempest!"

Renee was quick to join in, lashing out viciously with her whip.

"Whip, Inferno!"

The predasite dodged past the double team attack and took a slash towards Bridget.

Its claws raked across her back. The girl screamed as the daggers sunk into her flesh, blood spilling down her spine like a red river. She slumped to her knees and clutched her stomach, her breathing ragged as she tried to ease the pain.

Kikki saw this happen and, combined with her anger with what happened to Tarb, kicked it squarely in the stomach. The predasite gritted its daggered teeth and swerved towards Corina with the power of a battering ram. The lorikeet quickly blocked its attack with her bow, sweat beading down her forehead as she struggled against its sheer weight.

...

...

* * *

Elliot finally reached the top of the stairs, white light blinding before him as he stepped through the giant doorway.

The throne room was enormous, its walls stood tall and its ceiling a glass dome tangled with thorny vines. The power the structure emanated would have been enough to crush him beneath its weight.

But Elliot stood tall.

His eyes were only on what was in the centre of the room. Zoey floated within the sphere, her face still contorted in pain and her hands clutched to her neck and hand.

"Zoey!" Elliot cried out, quickly dashing over to her side.

His hand rested upon the prison, his blood ran cold at the sight, he hated to see her in so much pain, he knew he had to do something.

A laugh entered the air and Elliot spun round towards the origin. He saw Dren sat upon the throne behind his lover, the smirk on his face clearly seen even in the shadows. His eyes glinted beneath his bangs. The alien prince looked at him lazily, his smirk only getting wider.

"So, you did come. And you've taken on your true power as the prince of this planet. Finally, a decent fight!"

He got up off his throne and extended his hand, black and red bubbling within his palm. A bolt released itself from his hand and surged towards Elliot. Elliot quickly dodged and landed nearby and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"You can sense the Blue Aqua here, can't you? Where is it? Why haven't you released Zoey yet?" he asked forcefully.

Dren sent another blast of lightning towards him. He quickly responded by putting him a shield. The collision between the two threw Elliot against the wall, forcing to crumble when it met his back. The teenager let out a grunt of pain, but managed to haul himself to his feet.

"She is still in there because there is still something I need from her! And she has yet to see your dead body!" Dren snarled.

...

...

* * *

Back with the Mew Mews the battle was still raging, blood had been spilt and injuries sustained, but they continued to fight.

The predasite lunged for the group.

"Scatter!" Corina ordered as she leapt out the way, the girls and Sardon followed suit.

Renee glanced towards Wesley on the sidelines and saw the predasite laid its eyes on him. It was then she realised its intention.

"Wesley!" she cried.

Instinct kicked in and she leapt over to him, her arms wrapped around his waist and quickly got him out the way. The predasite crashed into the wall. Wesley looked down at his wolf lover.

"Renee!" he gasped.

The creature swerved and lashed out with its tail. It sliced the two lovers apart, cries released from their lips.

"Renee!" Corina cried.

"Renee..." Bridget stammered.

Renee and Wesley landed on the ground painfully, the man hoisted himself up by his elbows and looked over to his girlfriend.

"Renee!" he called.

She gave him a small smile and touched her stomach lightly.

"Wesley, are you alright?" she asked.

A surge of pain shot through her and she shut her eyes tightly, clutching her stomach in agony.

Corina yelled out to her young tamarind friend.

"Kikki, take care of Renee and Wesley!"

"Got it!" Kikki replied, quickly dashing off to follow the order.

The lorikeet then turned towards Bridget and Sardon, her bow pointed up towards the predasite.

"Let's settle this, once and for all!"

The alien nodded his head.

"No matter what reason he has, this ends now!" he roared. "In this fight, reason no longer matters!"

The three of them lashed out at the creature.

"Heart, Arrow!"

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!"

"Aerial Tempest!"

...

...

* * *

Elliot stood before Dren, their glares burning holes into one another without remorse.

"What do you mean she still has something you need? What are you talking about?" he questioned.

The alien prince smirked cruelly.

"I have no reason to explain it to the likes of you. With her, I am invincible, and she cannot escape. That's all you need to know," he said. He raised his hand, preparing for another strike. "Although, as all powerful as I am, I cannot allow myself to be defeated by a pathetic Earthling, even Earth's prince."

Black and red light began to bubble within his palm. Elliot's eyes widened when he saw Dren's eyes, manic yet emotionless, red streaks burning through them powerfully.

"This beautiful girl now belongs to me. She is mine and mine alone, and I won't allow the likes of you to corrupt her any further!"

Something inside Elliot just snapped. His eyes became aflame, his blade clenched tightly in his hand.

"You say you want her to see my dead body? No disrespect, you sadistic bastard, but I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen. Zoey and I made a promise to always stay together, and to fight against anyone who tried to keep us apart," he proclaimed. "You have been driven by greed and become careless in your plans."

"What?" Dren gasped.

"I did say that even now Zoey is still fighting, but you didn't believe it. You should never underestimate your opponent, especially someone with Zoey's power." Elliot explained. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems that the only way to stop you, is for me to kill you. If that is the case...DIE!"

He swung his sword down.

...

...

* * *

It all happened so fast.

A sharp breath in.

Zoey's eyes snapped open, ablaze with light as she fell to the ground slowly.

Elliot could only look at her for a second before he pivoted on his heel and swung at Dren. Blood splattered onto the ground.

Zoey gasped at the sight as Elliot fell to the floor beside her. Scarlet seeped through the black of his clothes and his sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

A brief moment her eyes glanced up she saw the blood sliding down Dren's neck, a long grotesque slit across his throat; his eyes blank and glaring with his blade stained red at his side.

She returned her gaze to her lover, breathing no more than a rasp and his skin growing colder by the second.

"Elliot..." she stammered. "ELLIOT!"

She brought him up in her arms and held his head in her lap, tears stinging her eyes painfully.

"Elliot...how...why...?"

He gave her a weak smile and brushed his fingers against her moistening cheek.

"I sliced through your prison and set you free...that was my mission... Killing him would have kept you safe...but I couldn't do that... So the rest is up to you...I love you, Zoey..." he whispered.

She brought her face down to his, her lips barely a millimetre away from his.

"You're not going to die...I won't let you...I love you too much to let that happen... My tears...they will protect you..." she murmured before pressing their lips together and letting her tears fall onto his face.

They glowed slightly as they touched his skin, his face no longer contorted in pain and his blood slowly began to return to his body, drop by drop.

She knew it would take time for him to completely heal, but she had insured his survival, that was enough for her.

"Now...please rest... I will finish what you started..."

She gradually brought her face up to look at Dren, her tears gone from her eyes.

...

...

* * *

"Heart, Arrow!" Corina yelled as she shot another arrow at the predasite.

It immediately went to chase her, its shrieks raking through the air violently with every snap of high speed wind.

"Aerial Tempest!"

"Deep Sea Surge, Attack!"

Two more attacks joined the onslaught, a colourful light show in the darkened sky.

...

...

* * *

Zoey sat on her knees, slowly laying her fiancé on the ground and allowing him to recuperate. She glowered at Dren ruthlessly, her voice left her lips in a feral snarl.

"Is this how you intend to fight? Using others to do your painful dirty work? You will be lucky to survive when I'm through with you... I will make you pay for what you've done!" she yelled. "I will fight you with everything I have...because I refuse to let people suffer...I will not let you destroy my home!"

...

In that split second a shatter entered the air.

Her eyes widened at the sound. Her ribbon cool as it slipped from her throat and floated down to the ground beside her.

Absently Zoey grazed her fingers against her neck, the bareness of her skin shocked her beyond belief. Her eyes fell to the ground and she saw the shard remains of her gold bell, a small bit of Blue Aqua flickered within the golden circle it left.

She picked it up slowly and hugged it to her breast, her pupils lost within a sea of bright pink.

...

Dren stood over her emotionlessly.

"You've spent far too long on this planet. It has made you soft, weak. You'll be strong again once it has been turned to dust."

He reached his hand slowly towards her, only to have her back away from him.

"Come now, my dear, there's no need for that. Once it's done, you'll forget all about this place..."

Zoey snapped her head up to him and scratched his cheek, blood beading down from the gaping holes in his face.

"NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER FORGET EARTH! THIS PLANET AND ITS PEOPLE HAVE MADE ME STRONGER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU DESTROY IT!" she roared.

Her body released a tower of brilliant blue light, Elliot's sword gripped tightly in her hand. The force sent Dren flying back against the wall.

...

...

* * *

Down below Bridget, Sardon and Corina were thrown back by the predasite. The light from the fortress burst through its cracks. The lorikeet gasped at the sight.

"That's..." she stammered.

Its power pierced through the predasite like a lance, Renee and Kikki were bringing Wesley to his feet, shock clear on their faces. More pillars of light burst free from the structure and began to destroy all that was in sight.

"It looks like Zoey's up and found the True Blue Aqua, there's nothing else that could create this much power." Bridget said. Turning towards Corina she continued. "Come on, let's save the others."

They quickly leapt over to their friends' sides. All of them glared up at the destructive display before them, drawing closer by the second.

In that second Sardon stood between them and the beam, his eyes glanced over his shoulder and met Bridget's. He gave her a small smile, the memory of the kiss they had shared two months ago. Her words forever rang in his mind.

"You wanted to protect something, right? So you are our friends."

He turned back to the light and smiled.

"Friends... Maybe it's time I joined you, Tarb. Protecting the people you care about, I'll do the same," he said to himself. He drew two large fans and struck. "LIGHTNING AERIAL TEMPEST!"

Everyone became consumed in the brilliant light, the Mew Mew team thrown back from the force. Their cries rang in the air powerfully as they clattered to the ground, their bodies scored with blood and dirt.

The light dissipated and they all were scattered on the ground, in an enormous crater where Kanmuri Courtyard used to stand. Bridget slowly opened her eyes and saw Sardon lying against a rock, mouth leaking from the corner of his mouth and his eyes closed. Tears stung when she saw him, it was like her heart had been crushed into a million pieces.

Wesley hoisted himself up nearby, his hand clutched Renee's as he gazed upon their saviour.

"He saved us?" he rasped.

Kikki raised her head slightly.

"I can't move..." she whispered.

Renee gripped her lover's hand, her head spinning and her hand clutching her stomach, desperate for the safety of her unborn child.

"We've done all we can until now."

"Please, Zoey, Elliot..." Corina pleaded.

"The rest is up to you, you must protect the Earth..." Bridget stammered.

Their eyes closed.

...

...

* * *

Up above Zoey's power outburst finally ceased, the girl opened her eyes and glared at Dren, her determination stronger than anything. Slowly she brought herself to her feet, Elliot's sword still strongly held in her grasp. Zoey bunched her hair back and brought the sword to it.

With a quick slice she ran the blade through it, brown and ruby red tumbled to the ground. Her hair blew once more around her shoulders, her pink eyes smouldered as she gripped the Blue Aqua from inside her bell to her chest. Her words filled with ominous authority.

"This ends now."

...

...

* * *

_The final fight... So it shall end._

* * *

Me: Four chapters left!

E.A: Only one episode from the series too! You're going to be busy.

Me: I know. And there's also something I wish to ask all my amazing reviewers their opinion on while I am writing the last TV episode.

E.A: In order to respond to her question, please include your opinion in your review, your input will be greatly appreciated.

Me: My question is this. As you can guess, there is a party planned for Zoey and Elliot's birthday, however should I leave it as just a normal birthday party? Or should I make it a pretend wedding like the end of the manga? Let me know!

E.A: We look forward to your response.

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Next chapter!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the next chapter.


	53. Chapter 52

Me: OMG!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: What's with you, crazy girl?

Me: It's the final chapter of the TV series!

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Are you serious?

Me: Yes! But the story isn't completely over, I've still got the three-part epilogue to write!

Zoey: They're shorter than your normal chapters then?

Me: Yep! But it may be another month or so before it's completely finished.

Elliot: The end of an era is coming. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Bridget and E.A's turn for the disclaimer.

(Walks in with E.A) Bridget: I think I'm finally used to this.

Me: Excellent! Now, on with the disclaimer!

Bridget and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: And now, on with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's Chapter Fifty Two!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

WARNING! LANGUAGE IS INAPPROPRIATE DUE TO CHARACTER ANGER!

Chapter 52 A Heart of True Blue Aqua

'_The final strike...the final assault... This ends now...'_

The hair that Zoey sliced through lay still on the ground, the wind blew it to the side in a heap of brown and ruby red. Dren paid it no heed, he only had eyes for Zoey. He smiled at her, only to be met with a fierce glare from the fifteen-year-old.

"Zoey, you've awakened at last, yet you cling to your memories of this abysmal planet. Why?" he asked.

Zoey slowly took a step forward, her heels clicked lightly against the concrete.

"You may think that about this place, but no matter what, it is still my home and I will do everything I can to protect it!" she proclaimed solemnly. The wildcat glanced around the throne room in silence, all the destruction and everything that lay in tatters below. "You intend to use this place to destroy Earth, with my power as a fuel source. You used my powers to destroy everything I hold dear. Well, I won't let you. For your crimes to this world, you will pay."

Dren looked at her with a cruel smirk.

"We'll see about that, my dear. Though you can't ignore the fact that it was your power that created this chaos. Do you still think that you can do this planet any good? With all the destruction you have savaged upon this place?" he asked. "You are a fool to think that you can change it! You are the key to this world's destruction, you are the True Blue Aqua!"

The wildcat shivered slightly, her body became still for a minute at his words. Her mind thought back to all her experiences with Blue Aqua, she realised they reacted only at one time, with one person. Her, and only her. Zoey composed herself, the corners of her lips turned up and her eyes glowed brighter than ever before.

"Blue Aqua is made from the purest emotions, to be used for only good intentions, never to take away what is most precious to others..." she whispered. The hand holding the Blue Aqua pressed the glowing orb against her chest, her body became consumed in bright blue light. "I believe I can save the Earth... Because...I am the True Blue Aqua."

The alien prince stepped back, fearing the power that began to emanate from her entire being, she then continued to speak.

"All this time, we've been searching for Blue Aqua, hoping to stop it falling into your hands. All the times it reacted with me, I just thought my emotions were running in overdrive. That was true, but it wasn't the only reason. My body was made to create Blue Aqua, just like Planet Mew Mew's goddess before me. She saved her home. And now, I'll save mine."

In that second she pulled out her power pendant and pressed it to her lips, poised into a smile. Her words came out as a whisper.

"Power Pendant...Mewamorphosis."

Bright blue light mixed pink, dancing and swirling around her with grace. Her hair blowing around her shoulders she closed her eyes and let her infusion take hold. Her pendant attached itself to her throat with a bright pink ribbon and dark pink lace-up stiletto boots up to her knees adorned her feet. The skirt of her dress ripped up to her thighs and trailing down to her ankles at the back, bright pink in colour and fitted around her torso a bodice with a sweetheart neckline, a dark pink ribbon was tied around her waist and matching gloves up to her elbows completed her new transformation. With her tiara glowing proudly on her head and bright pink eyes blazing with fortitude, she struck.

Dren leapt out the way as soon as she approached and felt the wind of the sword's blow whip against his face, a faint trickle of blood ran down his cheek. His voice calm and teasing, almost sadistic.

"Do you know why my people attacked? I was only a year old at the time, but I remember every detail. The screams, the suffering, all the pools of blood that swam through the streets, I never saw such an incredible sight. Then I first laid my eyes on you, even as a small child I could feel the power practically oozing from your body. When your parents sent you away and our people managed to come to a peaceful agreement, I couldn't believe how easily they gave up trying to get your power. So I made it my mission to find you."

Zoey gave him a firm glare before slashing him across his arm. He gripped the bloody mark in pain, but continued to dodge her onslaught.

"You should have given up that hope along with your people. My power holds no importance over the people I care about. My friends and love are my life, and I would give everything to protect them, even my life I would give to save them."

Dren paused for a moment, her words sinking into his flesh.

"Do you really have that much of a death wish?" he asked.

Zoey almost smiled at his words.

"No, I want to stop you once and for all before you take away everyone's future, including mine."

"What future do you have on this planet? There is nothing worth protecting here for you to even bother fighting for," he sneered. "Once your consciousness has been completely erased of this world, we can leave this place. How about it? You and I, together, we'd be completely unstoppable. What do you say?"

The wildcat glared at him.

"You're insane. You could give me the world, but I'll never leave Elliot and my friends. They mean more to me than anything."

Dren shook his head slightly, almost in mirth at her answer.

"You will change your mind soon enough, my dear."

He released an enormous amount of energy from his power, forcing her body back against the wall. She slid down onto the floor, and watched as the power surged in the air, static and spiking with every crackle of energy.

"From now on, the filthy scum of this world will only hear the melody of destruction!" he cackled.

Zoey clenched her fist and staggered to her feet, Elliot's sword acting as a cane to support her body.

"If it continues like this...everything will be gone... I won't allow it...I won't!"

Her body screamed with power, bright pink light bursting through her skin and taking back the energy that he had so brutally stolen from her. Dren slumped to the floor in agony, every step she made towards him was like having his heart torn painfully slowly from his chest, he could only watch her through agony induced eyes.

She was completely consumed in bright pink light, glorious white angel wings spread wide from her shoulders. The sword slipped through her fingers and clattered to the ground. In its place was a staff as tall as her, a light pink handle trimmed with gold and dark pink jewels and a dark pink jewel pommel beset in a gold crown setting, the top was a large dark pink jewel heart with a small crown setting above it, the Blue Aqua from her bell set in it and white wings spread from it. A sceptre fit for a Queen.

The alien prince clutched his chest, the pain getting stronger when she finally stopped in front of him.

"Will you really kill me?" he asked, fearing her answer.

Zoey sighed heavily and felt her power levels drop, her body lost the light but the sceptre was still gripped tightly in her hands, the wings strong on her shoulders.

"I can't... No matter the evil that floods them, I cannot take another's life in cold blood..." she whispered, her head drooped and her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her bangs.

She heard him get to his feet and felt the presence of his hand slowly making its way towards her throat.

"A pity, even now you still hold sympathy in your heart. No matter, with time it can be broken."

The moment he was about to clamp his hand down on her neck a voice yelled out.

"Zoey!"

Zoey gasped, her heart raced when she recognised the voice. She turned her head, a smile spread across her face.

"Elliot..."

Elliot stood at the side, slightly shaky on his feet and his eyes glaring holes into Dren's head.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he roared before darting faster than lightning behind Dren, picking up his sword as he did so, and holding him in place, an iron grip so painful it could easily break bones. "Zoey, now!"

Zoey looked at him in shock.

"Elliot, are you crazy? I can't do it! If I fire, you'll get hurt too! I can't!" she cried.

"Zoey, you've always trusted and believed in me, as I've always you. Now's the ultimate test, only you can do this. Everyone believes in you, now you just have to believe in yourself."

He gave her a small smile before continuing to hold Dren in a death grip.

Zoey closed her eyes, he spoke the truth; she needed to believe in herself, to believe that they would both come out okay. Her breath shook through her lips, a smile graced her lips.

"I believe you Elliot, I can do this."

Power built up within her, her body became consumed in bright pink light. She spread her wings and took off, her sceptre aimed and ready to fire.

"For the future..."

Down below the girls weakly joined hands, the last of their power bubbling as their bodies glowed a multitude of colours. Wesley watched them on his knees, his hand rested on Renee's spine.

"In that condition...you still..." he stammered before falling silent again, stroking Renee's light purple hair.

Yellow, purple, green and blue lights flew from their bodies and up into the air, shattering through layer after layer of the fortress with ease.

The lights burst through the floor of the throne room and gathered around Zoey, joining with her already unimaginable power. Her smile never left her face.

"Everyone's power is within me..." she whispered.

Dren stared at her wide-eyed. It was impossible! SHE was impossible!

"It can't be! It's impossible! I can't be defeated by mere humans! Not by you!" he bellowed.

Elliot smiled from behind him.

"It's possible...because it's Zoey."

She poised her sceptre, ready for the final strike.

"Angel Rose Sceptre... TRUE BLUE AQUA STRIKE!"

The Blue Aqua within her body intensified, mingling with the bright pink her skin exuded.

Dren could only watch her, he knew that she was going to do the impossible; even though she knew the consequences, she was really going to do it.

"You're risking everything for this final strike. What's going to happen if she can't save you? What then?" he yelled as the great attack reached its peak.

Elliot smiled slightly.

"I know it'll be okay, because I know Zoey can do it."

Zoey could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to submit to them.

"With all my heart, I pray that you'll be alright..." she whispered.

"Zoey..." Elliot smiled.

"I love you, Elliot. More than anything in the world. Until the time of time, I will always love you." Zoey whispered.

She closed her eyes and released the attack.

Piercing through the air like an arrow the glowing pink and blue assault met its mark. Dren cried out in defiance before he become nothing more than a cloud of dust, then disappeared without a trace.

Then Elliot let out a growl of pain as the attack hit him, but he accepted it, his eyes closed. He slumped to his knees and let himself drop, no more than a heap on the ground. His sword landed on the ground beside him, a deafening crash in the ominous silence.

Zoey cried out desperately.

"ELLIOT! NOOOO!"

She flew down and gathered him up in her arms, her wings folded back into her shoulders and held his head to her chest. Her sceptre disappeared as quickly as it had come, the Blue Aqua rolled out of its setting. Tears falling down her cheeks she tilted his face up to meet hers, her lips pressed over his mouth as more rivers stained her face.

_Elliot..._

Her body emitted bright crystal blue light and drifted out of the fortress into the world, splitting into a fine dust that fell down to the earth with feathery grace.

Their lips parted and she fell to the ground beside him.

The Blue Aqua a beacon of light between them.

Down below everyone was showered with the Blue Aqua dust. Wesley looked up to the sky and gasped.

"This is Blue Aqua!"

The moment the dust touched the Mew Mews' skin, they felt their strength returning, their hearts increased, their breathing raced. Deep Blue and Lady Evangeline gasped when they saw the girls lift their heads from the ground. They quickly made their way over to them and they all looked up to the sky, the Blue Aqua continued to fall.

Bridget turned her head towards Sardon's body and dashed over to his side, her hand touched his shoulder gently. Kikki did the same and ran over to Tarb and held his head in her lap, her fingers ran through his brown hair affectionately and a smile on her face.

"She did it. She saved us all," she whispered.

Corina smiled slightly and watched with her hands cupped as the light dust disappeared the moment it touched her gloved hands.

"It's a soothing light," she smiled. "Zoey and the Blue Aqua's power are healing the city."

Renee snapped her head up to the fortress, her hand clasped tightly onto Wesley's.

"Zoey! Where's Zoey and Elliot?" she cried.

Zoey found herself swimming through a sea of white and shining crystal blue, tears streaming down her face as she watched Elliot's unconscious body sink deeper and deeper into the endless abyss around them. Her arms stretched out she swam closer, her heart praying for his safety.

_No! It can't end yet! I absolutely refuse to let you die, Elliot! _She cried mentally.

Grasping him lightly by the shoulders she gazed upon his resting face. Slowly Zoey drew closer.

_All my power... It means nothing if you have to die... I would happily give it all to you if it meant that you would live... All my power...I give to you..._

Her lips touched his. Their bodies consumed in bright pink light.

The light faded and revealed the couple within its depths. They lay on the shattered throne room floor, their hands joined and their bodies facing each other.

The group on the ground stared up at the fortress, all of them could feel a sense of anxiety gnawing at their hearts as they looked through the empty sky. Blue Aqua was no longer falling, a clear sign that something had happened.

"I wonder if Zoey and Elliot are okay?" Bridget asked.

"We have to go up there!" Corina cried.

Lady Evangeline glanced at her husband and watched as he nodded his head.

"We don't know the condition of the inside after everything it's been through. Be careful."

Sardon slowly opened his eyes, wary of what he would see.

"I'm alive?" he whispered.

At the sound of his voice Bridget gasped and quickly ran over to his side.

"Sardon, you're alright!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Thank goodness..."

"Bridget...what's happening?" he asked.

Without a second thought she pressed her lips against his, his face held in her hands before she drew away.

"They did it...Zoey and Elliot...they stopped Dren and saved the Earth," she smiled. She then kissed him again.

Tarb sat up from where he saw and looked up at the sky.

"They really did it..." he laughed.

Kikki ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tar-Tar! You're alive!" she cried happily.

The young alien blushed but gave her a smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Renee turned her gaze up to Wesley, her wolf ears perked up expectantly, almost waiting from him to do something; her eyes were the key to the answer. She whispered two simple words.

"It's time."

The man nodded his head and bent his head down to hers. His lips captured hers. His hands ran their way down to her waist and held her there, her body firmly pressed against his. She tangled her fingers into his hair, her claws urging and desperate for more.

Everyone looked over to them. Their jaws dropped. Corina was the first to recover from her shock.

"You guys are together? And you tell us now? Why didn't you say anything?" she exclaimed.

The two lovers parted and looked over to the lorikeet.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you all, but we thought it best to keep it secret." Renee explained. "With the media following my every move, our relationship couldn't go public without any questions being asked. It was to protect the Mew Project and everyone with it. Zoey and Elliot were the only ones who knew about us, and that was because they're both really observant."

Wesley nodded his head as he released his girlfriend.

"That's right, and right now, they need our help. Hurry and go, Mew Mew Power!" he ordered.

The girls then gathered together and raised their weapons.

"Mew Mew Extension!" they cried.

Four pillars of light gathered around them and they teleported up into the fortress.

Elliot's fingers twitched, they gave his lover's hand a slight brush before his eyes slowly began to open. He sucked in a breath and gazed at Zoey's unconscious face.

"Zoey..."

He got himself to his knees and placed a hand to his chest.

"I'm alive?" he asked himself.

Touching Zoey's shoulder he shook her gently.

"Zoey, Zoey!" he called. When she gave no response, her head rolling slightly to the floor, it was like everything stood still; his heart clenched in his chest. "Zoey!"

He gathered her up in his arms, her head rolling back and her body unmoving. With shaking breaths he touched her cheek, the warmth that emanated from her skin was still there, but only just.

"It can't be..." he whispered, then buried his face against hers.

Without even thinking about it Elliot placed the Blue Aqua orb in Zoey's hands, pressed it gently against her chest. He didn't pay attention to the footsteps that were running towards him.

The four Mew Mews ran through the halls of the destroyed fortress and up into the throne room, their feet pounding loudly against the stone floor. Upon entering they immediately spotted Elliot and Zoey in the centre of the room.

"Elliot, you're safe!" Kikki cried.

"Thank goodness!" Bridget cheered.

Corina shook her head slightly.

"What about Zoey?" she asked.

Zoey!" Renee called.

"Zoey!"

"Mamma Mew Mew!"

They called out her name again and again, but she never gave a response, she remained still in her lover's arms.

"It can't be..." the wolf stammered.

Elliot lifted his head slowly, never taking away his eyes from Zoey's face.

"I was dying. I was holding Dren from behind so she could deliver the final blow, I was hit and...in order to save me, she...she..."

He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, it was like having his own sword stabbed through his chest.

Kikki burst into tears, rivers streaming down her cheeks at a phenomenal rate.

"I don't like this at all! Mamma Mew Mew!" she cried as she tried to run over to the Mew Mew leader, only to have Renee hold her back.

All the girls then began to cry, their tears like waterfalls down their faces at the loss of their friend and leader. Even Renee was lost in her sorrow, she usually kept her emotions under control, except for those closest to her. It was impossible to hold back anything when she'd just lost her best friend.

Suddenly the girls glowed and reverted back to their human forms, they looked up from their tears and gasped.

"What is this?" Corina asked.

"The transformation dissolved by itself." Kikki quipped.

She tried to transform again but nothing happened. Elliot sighed heavily at her futile efforts.

"The effects of your infusions have gone dormant, after such an exertion of power, it's understandable. It'll be a while before they return," he explained.

Just then the room began to shake, stone falling around them with near misses. They all looked up to the ceiling and saw the cracks forming.

"This is bad. This place won't last much longer." Renee exclaimed.

Elliot picked up Zoey in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Bridget asked.

He glared at her firmly, small tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm bringing Zoey! I refuse to let her end in this place, it was her prison! I'm bringing her back home!" he yelled.

"But how? Even with your power, if you jump off, you'll die!" Corina cried.

A voice then broke through their train of silence.

"There will be no more deaths, there has been enough."

The group turned towards the origin and saw a girl. Her body seemed to be made entirely from bright pink light, her hair hanging down to her waist and her eyes void of pupils.

"It's you! That girl from Zoey's dream world!" Kikki gasped.

The girl giggled slightly.

"I'm not just that. I am the part of her that knew who she really was, that left the fragments of Blue Aqua around the city for you to find. Now that mission is over, and she knows who she is, I'm no longer needed. Even though I knew her power, I never dreamed how powerful she could become. Her heart really was her weapon, and all of you made it stronger. She is truly the manifestation of Planet Mew Mew's goddess...The True Blue Aqua..." she said, her voice filled with melodious serenity. "I am forever thankful that you freed her from her prison. Now, I shall return the favour."

Bright pink light bubbled in her cupped hands and consumed them.

Back on the ground Wesley stared up at the deteriorating castle, electricity flying out in sparks.

"What are they doing? Hurry up and get out of there!" he exclaimed.

Sardon and Tarb walked up behind him, the older of the two placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll get out in time," he assured.

"Those guys are tough, they have more guts than a lot of warriors back home!" Tarb chirped.

As the floor cracked between them the girl continued to speak.

"The princess gave her life to save all those most precious to her. Now, as her one last wish, I will ensure your safety."

They disappeared in the light.

Only a split second later they were brought down to the ground once more and Elliot returned to his human form. The girl disappeared back up to the fortress.

The girl stood in the centre of the throne room and extended her arms out.

"You started out feeling nothing, your heart brimming with power but imprisoned in self-made walls impossible to break. A meeting of the purest chance, and it began to crumble. The unbelievable happened..." she murmured. "It seems destiny was truly right to place their faith and our fates in your hands."

Her lips curled into a smile.

"Now...it is time to do my part. May the last piece of the prophecy be placed."

Hands clenched and broke apart. Light burst forth and energy turned the great structure to dust, floating up to the sky and disappearing into the wind.

Elliot and the group stared up at the remains of the fortress, a small pink light glowing in the sky before slowly lowering down.

"Is it her?" Kikki asked.

"Definitely, it couldn't be anyone else." Corina confirmed.

"She said she was part of Zoey, the part that knew of everything that was to come." Bridget murmured.

"She's carrying out the final part of Zoey's mission, putting an end to what would have been Earth's destruction." Renee said softly.

Wesley came running towards them, Sardon, Tarb, and the Mew Royal Family fast behind him.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

They then spotted Zoey in Elliot's arms.

"Zoey..."

Lady Evangeline ran up to her daughter's side and stared down at her face, tears pricked her eyes and stumbled down her cheeks; her husband placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but it didn't stop her crying out.

"My baby! My little girl! No!"

Deep Blue held his queen close.

"Why did this happen?" he asked.

No one could answer him, they were all consumed in their sorrows. Renee buried her face into Wesley's shoulder and cried, only made all the worse by her raging hormones; her lover comforted her as best he could. Bridget was gathered up in the arms of Sardon, crying her heart out. The same for Kikki and Tarb, they were crying in each other's arms.

The girl finally floated back down to Earth and walked towards them, her hair flowing behind her in a swinging waterfall.

"It's done, Earth is saved and finally free of Dren's wrath," she said calmly.

Elliot glanced up at her out of the corner of his eye before returning it to his lover.

"Yes...but at what price?" he asked firmly.

The girl closed her eyes.

"Only a miracle..." she whispered so no one could hear.

Raising her voice she spoke.

"Now my mission is complete, I shall return to her mind, I can finally be at peace..."

Her body glowed and she disappeared into the depths of Zoey's subconscious.

Closing his eyes Elliot buried his face into Zoey's, his lips touched hers in one slow, passionate kiss.

_Zoey...please...come back to me..._

The Blue Aqua in Zoey's hands shone and consumed her body; she floated up into the air. Her long gown returned to the simple pale pink dress from that morning, her boots back to her stiletto sandals, and her bracelet clinked around her wrist. Her engagement ring remained proud on her finger. The sky cleared and the sun shone through the clouds.

When the light finally ceased she dropped back into Elliot's arms. Her eyes opened to reveal two chocolate coloured orbs, sprinkled lightly with tiny bright pink flecks. Zoey turned her head slightly up to him.

"Elliot...?" she rasped.

Tears stung his eyes as a smile spread across his face.

"Welcome back, my princess."

She blushed violently at his words and with an unexpected burst of energy, flung her arms around his neck and buried her face against his.

"Elliot!" she cried happily.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Zoey!" Renee cried.

"Everything worked out!" Kikki cheered.

Elliot lowered the wildcat to her feet and gathered the girls up in an enormous hug.

"Renee! Corina! Bridget! Kikki! We all made it out okay!

The teenage boy stared at her smiling.

_I got to see your smile again, I'm glad you're safe, my princess... _He thought to himself.

Wesley then came up behind them and smiled, followed by Sardon and Tarb.

"You did it, you saved the Earth. You really are the impossible, Zoey."

She removed herself from the girls and smiled at him.

"And for the first time in my life, I can say 'and proud of it'" she laughed.

Her face then became serious when she met the eyes of the King and Queen. She walked towards them and stopped a few feet away. After a moment she dipped into a curtsy.

"Your Highnesses," she greeted softly.

Lady Evangeline walked up to her, and then gathered her up in her arms, embracing her tightly with tears of joy trickling down her cheeks.

"At last we meet, Zoey. I've waited so long for this day..." she wept.

Zoey smiled into her mother's arms and returned the embrace.

"Mom..."

They remained there in silence, treasuring that small moment like their lives depended on it, like they were going to be ripped apart the second they let go. The Queen kissed her daughter's forehead and buried her face into her hair.

"You've become a beautiful and strong young woman. I could never be more proud of you..."

Deep Blue touched her shoulder gently and smiled.

"A rosebud that has blossomed into a flower. I am sad to have missed it all."

She then turned to her friends and smiled.

"So, the effect has disappeared for a while?" she asked.

Elliot nodded his head.

"Our duty is done, for the time being. It may be a month at the latest before it comes back. Until then, it's a normal life for you girls," he explained.

Zoey laughed.

"I don't think life for us will ever be normal. It's more interesting anyway."

The two lovers then linked hands and walked over to the side to have a little privacy.

As the group watched them go Bridget smiled at their silhouetted backs in the sun.

"It's great how it's worked out for them. After everything they've been through today, they deserve their piece of happiness."

Wesley nodded his head and linked his hand with Renee's.

"Don't forget that tonight is going to be just for them. I still don't think they've figured out what we've got planned for them," he smiled.

Sardon looked at him in confusion.

"What have you planned?" he asked.

They all gathered together and listened to the Mew Mew team's intentions for that night.

Zoey and Elliot stood hand in hand in the sunlight, holding each other closely as they gazed up at the setting sun. The wildcat buried her face into her lover's chest and smiled. The teenage boy looked down at her questionably.

"Something wrong, Zoey?" he asked.

She shook her head and brought her lips to his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's...perfect," she whispered. "I'm by your side, and proud to say I'm anything but normal."

"Oh? And why would you say that, my dear Mew Mew?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Coz if I was normal, I wouldn't have met you and the others," she smiled.

He squeezed her tightly in his arms, hands resting gently on her waist.

"I won't ever leave you. I will never let you go," he murmured into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead touched his.

"And I'll never leave you."

Their lips met in a passion kiss.

That night the girls returned to Zoey's house, all of them sitting around her empty bedroom as they prepared for her party; Corina had dragged the desk chair in front of the full-length mirror and forced the wildcat to take a seat while she styled her hair into elegant loose curls. Bridget was knelt in front of her while she dusted pale pink lip-gloss over her lips and coated her eyelashes with mascara, then applied a fine layer of skin coloured eye shadow on her lids.

When they had finished Renee brought Zoey over to the side and helped her into her dress, its a-line skirt trailed down to the floor and swam around her feet like a waterfall, becoming a long train at the back; the colour of ivory snow it was embroidered with pale pink roses and gathered to the side slightly with a pink rose. Its strapless neckline fell into a sweetheart and laced back into a small corset. Flowing down her slender form it shimmered with every move she made. With a pair of silken white stiletto sandals she was ready.

She admired the others' clothes with a smile on her face.

Kikki had released her hair from their little plaits, letting become angelic curls around her face and falling just short of her shoulders. Her feet were adorned with little white ballet flats and her eyelids coated with dusty gold eye shadow, her lips shone with a thin layer of clear lip-gloss. Her dress was pale yellow and reached her knees, a peach bow was tied around her waist at the back and the straps fell off her shoulders.

Corina had opted for a light blue dress with a corset trimmed with dark blue rhinestones and a skirt that flared out at the hips before ending at her knees. She had paired it with a pair of sapphire studded white sandals with a slight heel and matching bracelets. Her dark brown eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and sparkly blue eye shadow, her lips coated in dark red lip-gloss and her hair loosened from their buns to become curled pigtails strewn through with blue flower petals.

Bridget was wearing a light green dress that's skirt reached her ankles and an asymmetric top decorated in sequins, its ribbon strap twisted around her neck like a halter and her hair fell down to her waist like an emerald curtain, ends curled slightly into small ringlets. With a pair of white peek-toe heels her eyes were highlighted with pale green eye shadow and her lips layered with clear lip-gloss, her lashes coated with a thin dusting of mascara. Her bangs were held back with a pair of green cherry blossom barrettes.

And Renee had chosen a long light purple dress that reached her ankles with an off-the-shoulder neckline and a high waist, drawstrings held the bodice in place at the back and curved down to her waist in a v-shape. On her feet was a pair of white stilettos and an amethyst choker around her neck. Part of her hair was held back with an amethyst barrette, her lips were coated in burgundy red lipstick and her eyes highlighted with black eyeliner, skin coloured eye shadow and black mascara.

Although there was an added feature that none of the girls, except Zoey, knew about. The skirt billowed out slightly where the bodice was connected to it at the waist, curving down into a v-shape. Underneath her dress she had strapped a small, barely noticeable prosthetic bump underneath it. The only way anyone could tell it was there was if they were pressed up against her. It was a subtle method, but a very effective one in telling Wesley that she was pregnant.

In a matter of minutes they headed to Corina's limousine outside and started speeding away to the cafe.

When they walked inside Zoey couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was like she had walked into a fairytale, everything was decorated with white silk or gold ribbons or embroidery; to the side of the room stood a long table covered in amazing cakes and food.

"Guys...you did all this...for me and Elliot?" she asked.

Kikki slung an arm around her neck and smiled like a cheeky monkey.

"Of course! Mamma and Papa Mew Mew deserve it!" she laughed.

The wildcat hugged the little girl, smiling as she buried her face into Kikki's blonde hair.

"Thank you...this is amazing... I truly don't deserve you as my friends..." she whispered.

Corina brought her out of her thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder.

"I don't know about you, princess, but your prince is waiting."

She pointed her finger towards the doorway leading upstairs. Zoey released Kikki and looked up, her eyes widened and her heart raced; a faint blush ran its way across her cheeks.

Elliot stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He wore a pair of black tailored trousers trimmed with gold, black boots with a slight heel, a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath a white prince's jacket trimmed with gold and the 'Tears of Christmas' necklace hung around his neck. He truly looked the part of a prince.

Wesley, Sardon and Tarb stood behind him, all of them dressed for the occasion. Black trousers, white button shirts, black shoes and suit jackets. All of them had different coloured ties around their necks, Tarb's a dusty yellow, Sardon's a dark green and Wesley's a crisp dark purple. They smiled over at the girls.

Walking over to his fiancée, Elliot brought Zoey's hand to his lips and graced a soft kiss against her knuckles.

"You look beautiful, Zoey..." he whispered.

Zoey blushed at his words and murmured a soft thank you before allowing him to lead her into the centre of the room, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand laced through hers. She rested her head against his chest and smiled into his shirt, allowing her arm to wrap gently around his neck. Music began to play and the two of them began to sway to its rhythm.

The others were quick to join in their dance, Kikki grabbed Tarb by the hand and begun spinning, her laughter rang in the air as her feet tapped joyfully on the ground. Corina clapped her hands and twirled gracefully, her hips gyrating and her shoes clicking on the ground. Bridget had, in all her shy grace, taken Sardon's hand and led him onto the dance floor; his hands barely brushed her waist and her arms held around his neck. She was blushing profusely, but a slight smile touched her lips, her eyes cast down.

Meanwhile Renee had her arms around Wesley's neck, the smile on her face had never been brighter; she felt more free than she had ever felt before. Her relationship had been revealed at last and she couldn't have been happier. She stared up lovingly into her boyfriend's eyes, her hips pressed against his, her fake bump not quite touching him, she wanted to wait just a little bit longer before revealing it to him.

Wesley's hands rested on her waist, slowly snaking round behind her to bring her closer. He slid something out of his jacket sleeve and brought it between them. The wolf tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Wesley...what are you doing?" she asked in hesitance.

He looked down at her with his winter grey eyes before lowering himself down onto his knee.

"I said that there was something I wanted to ask you. Well...this is it."

He opened the box slowly and revealed what was inside. A gasp caught in Renee's throat.

Staring back at her at her a solitaire amethyst set into a silver band that twisted around like vines. Everyone turned towards them, their eyes widened at the sight unfolding before them. Tears rolled down the wolf's cheeks as her lover uttered the question that would decide the future of a couple.

"Renee Roberts, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Renee stared at him, her hand reached for her stomach on instinct. With no other thought in her head other than her lover she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, practically knocking them both to the floor, her stomach pressed against his firmly. She withdrew for a moment to smile at him.

"Do you even need to ask?" she teased.

They got off the ground and everyone applauded. Zoey and Elliot glanced at each other, they figured it was coming, sooner or later.

Wesley slipped the ring onto his fiancée's finger and brought her close.

"Now, what was that I felt around your stomach, when we were pressed together on the floor? I'm sure it wasn't there last month," he questioned.

Renee visibly gulped, her sea blue eyes met Zoey's chocolate ones before turning back to her lover.

"I said that there was something I wanted to tell you. Well, this is it."

She brought his hand to her stomach.

"This may not be the real thing, but it will be in a few months, and continue to get bigger," she explained. "I'm pregnant, Wesley, and it's yours."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, no one expected that. But the news of a Mew Mew baby coming into the world by the end of the year didn't hinder the plans the group had set up that night.

The girls led Zoey through to the changing rooms and made her close her eyes.

"No peeking Zoey, this is the final part of the surprises tonight." Corina ordered.

The wildcat obliged but that didn't stop her asking her question.

"But what else could you have planned for me and Elliot? You've all done so much already."

She felt something get placed on her head, a cool metal brushed near her forehead and something netted run over the backs of her shoulders.

They then led her away and allowed her to open her eyes, then handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"You're really going to be surprised about what we've planned." Bridget smiled.

Zoey gulped silently.

"Should I be worried?" she asked hesitantly.

Kikki shook her head.

"No! It's going to be great! Promise!" she cheered before making her way out the changing room with a bouquet matching Zoey's in her hands. She was followed by Bridget and Corina, leaving only Renee and Zoey in the room.

"What have you got planned?" the wildcat asked again.

"You'll see in a moment. You may have to wait a few years for the real thing, but this can be considered a good substitute, considering how old you both are," the wolf explained.

She then began to lead up back through to the dining area.

A gasp shattered through her throat when she entered to room, realising their plan. The girls stood in a line on one side of the room while the boys stood on the other. Elliot waited in front of her, her parents behind him. Zoey slowly walked up to his side and laced her fingers through his.

"Did you know about this?" she whispered.

Elliot shook his head.

"No, but I'm glad they did this though, I am happy I get to make you my wife, even if it is just for the night, until our real wedding anyway," he responded.

The wildcat smiled and rested her veiled head on his shoulder, her lips curled into a smile.

Deep Blue gave his speech and asked.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do, for now and forever." Elliot answered.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

Zoey smiled.

"Forever and always."

"You may kiss the bride."

The couple did the deed and Zoey threw the bouquet over her shoulder, which was caught by a blushing Renee. Everyone laughed at the irony of it, considering she was now engaged.

By the end of the night everyone had gone home, leaving the couple to enjoy their night together. Elliot lay on his bed, adorned in his white pyjama bottoms, and his arm wrapped around Zoey's waist. She was snuggled up against his bare chest wearing her favourite nightdress. Zoey looked up at her lover.

"You know, everyone at school's going to know about us sooner or later," she commented.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe, but let's not think about it tonight. Tonight, it's all about us," he whispered. "I love you, Zoey."

"I love you too..." Zoey whispered.

Their lips met.

_The end of an era, at last the prophecy has been fulfilled. May the happiness the two lovers share live on to the end of time._

Me: And the series is over!

E.A: Only the epilogues to go now. Don't slack off now!

Me: Will do!

E.A: Get to it then!

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Final chapters!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: On behalf of Princess Mew Mew, we apologise for the prolonged delays that will be coming until the end of this story.

Please R&R!

At least one good review and I'll update the epilogue parts.


	54. Epilogue Part 1

Me: It's the holidays!

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: I take it you're going to update the three-part epilogue all at once.

Me: Yes! It seems fitting that I put them up all at once.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: In other words, for this story, it'll be your last update day.

(Teary eyed) Me: When you say it like that...it makes me all sad...

Zoey: Didn't you say last time that it would be a month before it was complete?

Me: Yeah...But I forgot about the Easter holidays, so I have more time for this!

Elliot: So, this is the end. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's back to Kikki and E.A to do the disclaimer.

(Bouncing in on hyper sugar rush) Kikki: Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Na no da!

Me: Who gave her sugar before the disclaimer?

Kikki and E.A: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's the first part of the Epilogue!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

-()-

Epilogue

The End of an Adventure

Part 1

Renee sat in front of a vanity mirror, her hands clutched a bouquet of purple freesias tightly, her engagement ring glinting in the light. She smiled with the hair stylist finally finished piling her hair on top of her head into an elegant up-do with a few bangs framing her face in slight curls, a silver tiara studded with amethysts set in the centre, attached to it a see-through lacy white veil that reached down her to her knees. Dangling silver earrings swung from her ear lobes in glorious shining chandeliers. She smiled her red tinged lips and got to her feet, watching as the stylist hurried out the room.

Her sea blue eyes turned to the mirror, glowing brightly in the joy of what was to happen in a few short minutes. Her eyelashes upturned and coated in mascara, nude eye shadow dusted across the lids, and a touch of black eyeliner to make them seem wider. Renee placed a hand to her stomach and smiled, rubbing small circles to the underside of the slowing growing bump.

-~()~-

It had only been two months since Zoey and Elliot's birthday, and already so much had happened in the short space of time. In two months Sardon and Tarb had taken up permanent residence on Earth, Sardon taking a spot of the college at Bridget's dorm and Tarb staying with Kikki. The group had celebrated Renee's 23rd birthday the previous month, Bridget's 19th a couple of weeks ago, and Kikki's 12th only a few days before. While at the same time they had planned her and Wesley's wedding in a short amount of time so that she didn't start to show her bump.

The wolf smiled to herself, in a few short minutes she would be married. She wore a long white form-fitting dress that hugged her model curves, its skirt formed a lace train behind her and white stiletto heels adorned her feet; the top of the dress was styled like an off-shoulder corset, the skirt covered in a thin layer of lace. In other words she was the vision of a perfect bride.

-~()~-

It was then that Zoey walked into the room, her dark purple bridesmaid dress hugged all her slender curves with its corset style top and her shoulder length hair pinned in a slightly curled side ponytail with a light purple freesia, the back of the skirt skimmed her ankles while the front reached just above her knee. Her high-heeled silver sandals clicked on the floor as she walked and natural make-up made her face light up, a simple purple freesia bouquet was held in her hand. The wildcat smiled at her as she extended her hand to her best friend.

"Come on, it's time," she smiled.

Renee gripped it tightly and allowed her to lead the way.

"Of course, my maid-of-honour would never lie," she laughed.

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Just come on, we don't want to keep your husband waiting," she teased. Her face then became serious. "How is she?"

The wolf smiled.

"How can you tell it's going to be a girl? I haven't even been scanned yet!"

She could only tell by the look on her face, 'do you even need to ask?'

"The doctors say that she's doing good, everything's coming along nicely. If it all goes on like this, she'll be in our arms by the end of the year."

The two of them nodded their heads and made their way out the room, their heels clicking on the ground as they walked up to the outside of the church.

-~()~-

Zoey led the way and took her place beside the rest of the bridal party, then smiled across at Wesley's best man, there was no other choice except for Elliot. They all looked down the aisle and watched as Renee walked slowly up to the side of her future husband.

The vicar said his piece and came up to the vows.

"Do you, Wesley Coolridge, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Wesley smiled and held Renee's hand.

"I do."

The vicar then turned to Renee.

"Do you, Renee Roberts, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

She touched her stomach from behind her bouquet.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The newly wedded couple locked in a passionate kiss then walked back down the aisle, purple flower petals raining down on them as they passed. Renee threw her bouquet over her shoulder and it was caught by a surprised Bridget, who met Sardon's eyes and blushed profusely before looking away again.

-~()~-

The reception was a happy affair, dancing, music, laughter. It was the perfect end to a glorious ceremony. Elliot walked up to Zoey as she stood to the side and watched Renee and Wesley dancing in the centre of the room, catching their small whispers and Wesley's hand resting against Renee's stomach. The teenage boy kissed his fiancée's shoulder and brought her back to reality.

"From the way you're looking at them, you're hoping Renee's being careful of the baby?" he asked.

The wildcat smiled at him and laced her hand through his.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping them the best in their marriage."

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's see how everything turns out, for them, and for us."

Before she could respond he captured her lips with his.

-~()~-

Me: One part done, two to go!

E.A: The other two will be up within an hour or two.

Me: Working on them now!

E.A: Hurry up, Princess!

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Update!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: We shall see you soon!

Please R&R!


	55. Epilogue Part 2

Me: Okay, I'm updating the epilogue parts all in one day so expect the next one will be up in a little while.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: So this is only for a little longer?

Me: Yeah, if my computer co-operates, which it isn't at the moment.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: You're in for a long day then.

Me: Is it possible to want to kill a computer?

Zoey: It is.

Elliot: But don't. (Both disappear back into box)

Me: Anyway, it's Renee and Wesley's turn to do the disclaimer.

(Walks in with Wesley) Renee: Your mind is pretty twisted, you know that?

Me: I won't deny I have an active imagination. On with the disclaimer!

Renee and Wesley: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's the second part of the Epilogue!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

-~()~-

Epilogue

The End of an Adventure

Part 2

Renee screamed as another contraction hit her, her hand clamped even tighter around Wesley's. He was stood beside her, watching her struggle as she tried to get their baby into the world.

"It hurts! It won't come out!" she cried.

Sweat flooding down her forehead and body shaking in agony she pushed again.

"Come on, you can do it!" the doctor encouraged.

She pushed again and screamed.

-~()~-

They had been married for six months, the end of the year was drawing near; it was finally time for Renee to give birth to her baby after during nine long months of it being inside her. Despite the pain that she had gone through, she had still enjoyed celebrating the birthdays of Sardon, Tarb, Corina and Wesley.

-~()~-

In fact all their friends were waiting outside in the waiting room. Tarb and Kikki were sitting on the floor, the young tamarind teaching him to play a new game that she had created.

Bridget was sat with Corina, the porpoise nervously kneading her fingers while she waited for her boyfriend (she and Sardon had finally started going out) to bring back some drinks from the vending machine downstairs, while the lorikeet tried to make her stop.

Elliot was pacing back and forth in the narrow walkway between the seats, constantly worrying about the welfare of his guardians.

Zoey, however, was perfectly calm. Perched with her sketchbook in her lap she continued to draw her latest piece, one of Renee and Wesley with their baby in its mother's arms. They never had a scan to check the gender, only ones to make sure her pregnancy was going well, although she still kept telling them it would be a girl.

Corina looked over at her friend, confusion written on her face.

"How can you be so calm, Zoey? Can't you hear her screaming in there?" she asked.

The wildcat finished her masterpiece and shut her sketchbook silently, a smile graced her lips.

"Because I know she's going to be okay, both her and the baby girl."

Sardon finally returned with the drinks and handed them out, his forehead furrowed at her words.

"How can you be so certain it's a girl? There's no way to confirm it without the correct equipment," he stated.

Zoey laughed.

"I just have that feeling, and my instincts have never been wrong."

-~()~-

It was at that moment that everything became silent. Renee's screams no longer shook the walls and the nurses fell quiet as they passed the group. Zoey rose from her seat when she saw the doctor approaching from down the hallway, her hand laced through Elliot's when they stopped in front of them.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

The doctor smiled at them.

"Mrs Coolridge is fine, a little tired but everything went well. Why don't you go and see her?"

The group then made their way to Renee's room.

-~()~-

Upon entering they saw Renee sat up in her bed, sweat still damp on her forehead and her breathing tired, and the smile on her face shining against the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey guys..." she greeted.

Zoey took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Renee?" she asked.

The wolf laughed.

"Like I've had to push something the size of a watermelon through a pea-sized hole, I'm exhausted!"

She looked over to her husband as he stood in the corner of the room with a small bundle wrapped up in white blankets in his arms, a smile spread across her face. "But it was definitely worth it."

Wesley brought the small bundle forward and placed it into his wife's arms. She moved some of the fabric out the way and allowed her friends a look at what was within.

Everyone stared at the little baby, pale skin like its parents, sea blue eyes like Renee's with a ring of winter grey around the outside, and the start of dark brown hairs atop its head with the tips coloured dark purple. It stuck its thumb in its mouth and yawned before snuggling back into its blankets and closing its eyes. Kikki giggled in delight.

"It's so cute! Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

Renee smiled at her.

"It's a little girl, her name is Alisa."

Zoey folded her arms and smiled.

"I told you it'd be a girl."

Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist as Renee handed her Alisa.

"Remind me never to place a bet against you, I know I'd definitely lose money if I did," he laughed.

The tone then became serious again. Wesley and Renee held each other's hands and looked at the engaged couple.

"There is one thing we would like to ask you both." Wesley said.

Zoey and Elliot looked at them in confusion.

"What?"

Renee smiled.

"We'd like you to be her godparents."

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"We would be happy to." Zoey smiled as she handed her goddaughter back to Renee.

"It would be an honour." Elliot affirmed.

They all burst into smiles as they adored the newest addition to the Mew Mew family.

-~()~-

Me: After this, it will be the final chapter!

E.A: No way! It's over?

Me: One more chapter!

E.A: Okay, then it's over.

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

(Produces large notebook) Me: _Note to self- Final update!_

(Throws notebook out of way) Me: ...Anyway time for me to be signing off.

Me: Until next time, my lovely readers and reviewers! Nya!

Everyone: We shall see you soon!

Please R&R!


	56. Epilogue Part 3

Me: And so comes the end of an era.

(Pops head out from sound-proof box) Zoey: This is your final update to this story.

Me: Yes, it's almost hard to believe that it's over.

(Pops head out of sound-proof box) Elliot: Still want to kill your computer?

Me: Yes...

Zoey: Don't worry, it's done now.

Me: Anyway, because it's the final chapter, I would like all the Mew Mew cast to join me in saying the last disclaimer.

Everyone: Princess Mew Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it, it belongs to Mia Ikumi.

(Flowery background and eyes sparkly) Me: Because if I did, Zoey and Elliot would have ended up together!

Me: On with the chapter!

I have used the English names in case, and the characters are OC.

In advance I apologise if I have got the ages incorrect but I tried, although I shall make no changes.

Summary: This is a rewrite of the series, it shall be based on the TV series, and each chapter covers that episode, except when it reaches the end. Although sometimes they go into my version of the event; also I have added appearance descriptions in case you don't know, but if you do, then excellent.

Here's the final chapter!

Anyway...

_Italic _means prophetic view and thoughts

Normal means...well...normal

-~()~-

Epilogue

The End of an Adventure

Part 3

The sun shone through cherry blossom covered trees, petals of pink and white fluttered down from their branches and landed on the green grass below. A light breeze trickled over a sea of white and gold streamers as they hung from their settings.

People sat in their chairs beneath the park's enormous cherry blossom tree, watching as Alisa threw pink rose petals into the air, her pale pink dress up to her knees and paired with white half-inch heels, a white ribbon tied around her waist and a pink rose pinning back her dark brown, purple tipped hair like a barrette.

-~()~-

Six years had passed since that fateful day, when the Mew Mews saved the Earth and the princess was discovered. But now, finally the Earth was at peace. Aliens still came and went, though it was nothing the Mew Mews couldn't handle. Renee and Wesley's daughter was coming up to six years old and was now the flower girl at her godparents' wedding. After more than five years of waiting, Zoey and Elliot were finally getting married.

-~()~-

Once Alisa reached the end of the aisle her hand was taken by an older woman.

"Come on Alisa," the woman whispered.

Alisa nodded her head and smiled at the twenty-four-year-old woman, the emerald sat on her finger glinting brightly against her pale hand.

"Okay, Auntie Bridget."

Bridget smiled down at her, her emerald hair swaying around her waist and curling at the ends. Her dress was made of pale pink silk and gathered slightly at the hip, reaching down to her ankles; the bodice was strapless and held at the chest with a diamond brooch shaped like a rose, her shoes were stiletto diamante sandals. In her hands was a pink rose bouquet.

Her dark grey eyes turned towards the rest of the bridal party. Corina and Kikki stood by her side, the tamarind now a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl with her blonde hair dusting her shoulders in loose curls strewn with pink rose petals. And the lorikeet stood tall at twenty with her raven black hair pinned up in a curly side ponytail with a pink rose. Both of them dressed the same as the porpoise.

-~()~-

Much had happened for the three girls, Kikki had finished high school and was planning to start a Performing Arts course in college, as well with dragging her boyfriend of three years Tarb along for the ride.

Corina had started ballet dancing seriously and was quickly becoming well-known throughout the country for her performances; she'd also moved out of her parents' house and lived in a penthouse uptown.

Bridget meanwhile had graduated from college three years before and had started working on designs for a doll company, including a range of toys dedicated to the Mew Mews. And six months ago she had accepted a proposal from Sardon.

-~()~-

Renee and Wesley then came walking up the aisle and joined their individual parties, all the men dressed in black tuxedos with white ties, pink roses tucked into their chest pockets.

The married couple were still going strong, Alisa was coming up to her sixth birthday and they had discussed maybe having a second child. Wesley was continuing his job as chef at Cafe Mew Mew, while Renee was still in her musical career, though she'd toned it down so that she could spend time with her husband and daughter.

-~()~-

Elliot stood silently beside the vicar, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt, around his neck was a black tie that was held together with a bright blue crystal that matched his eyes, the design of his Mew mark deep inside it; the 'Tears of Christmas' was also hung beneath his shirt. The twenty-two-year-old smiled when he saw his bride to be revealed herself at the other end of the aisle.

Finally Zoey emerged and begun to walk down the aisle towards him, her father leading her; the twenty-one-year-old woman smiled when she met the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, enjoying the smile on his face when he recognised her dress. It was the one from the store she had pointed out years ago.

Coloured pristine white a long white train flowing behind it, a strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline embroidered lightly with pale pink jewels in the shape of flowers that laced up at the back, a slight gathering was set just above the right hip with small pale pink jewels set like tiny flowers and an a-line skirt down to the floor. Her hair fell over her shoulders and began to make its way down her spine, spun into loose curls with a thin net veil pinned atop her head with a gold tiara encrusted with pink and clear diamonds. Within her grasp was a bouquet of pink roses; and around her neck was a pink diamond heart choker, the diamond shared the same design as her Mew Mew mark inside it.

-~()~-

When she reached the end Deep Blue gave her hand to Elliot and took his place beside Lady Evangeline. Zoey and Elliot met each other's eyes and pressed close together, then turned their gaze towards the vicar, who began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

He continued his speech before turning to each of them and asked for their vows. The 'I do's' were exchanged and the gold wedding rings slipped onto their fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and Zoey put hers around his neck. Their lips met and slide over one another, tongues twisting and battling for dominance. They didn't care who was watching, all that mattered was their lover, or as of that moment, spouse.

With much reluctance they parted and made their way down the aisle again, both of them smiling and their hands clasped together, both refusing to be parted after spending more than half a day apart for the wedding preparations.

Zoey flung the bouquet over her shoulder, which was caught by an unsuspecting Kikki, whose eyes went wide at the sight of it in her arms. Her eyes caught Tarb's for a moment as he stood beside her, a blush spread across her face when he kissed her on the cheek.

-~()~-

After the reception Zoey and Elliot returned home to the cafe, then made their way up to their room. After a few years they had converted Elliot's room into a master bedroom while Zoey's was used for extra space, sometimes as a guest room, though they hoped to put it to other uses in the years to come.

-~()~-

Elliot lay back on the king-sized bed, his arm wrapped around Zoey's bare waist and his fingers trailing through her brown and ruby red hair. He placed kiss after kiss on her shoulders and neck, sucking silently on the skin to leave his mark on her body. At that moment he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, while Zoey was beneath him in just lacy white underwear, her bra void of straps. The wildcat smiled uncertainly up at her husband.

"Elliot...I'm scared..." she whispered.

He graced a kiss to her lips.

"Zoey, I love you more than anything on this, or any other planet. We've been through everything just to be together, from Dren trying to take you to destroy the Earth, to everyone going absolutely crazy at your high school graduation when I kissed you in front of everyone to reveal that we were together. There is nothing that would keep me from being with you," he said. "And don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle."

His words told nothing but the truth, all of them filled with tenderness and love that no one but they could comprehend. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips again.

"Elliot, I love you too. More than anything I wanted to be with you, you gave me the greatest happiness in the world. Personally I can't believe we managed to make it 'til the wedding. But now we're here..." she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her voice became a whisper. "Love me..."

They continued to kiss into the night. Their bodies became one, their future blossoming before them.

"I love you..." Elliot whispered.

"I love you too..." Zoey responded.

Their lips met in one passionate kiss.

-~()~-

_And so the story ends... Peace has graced the world and now a beautiful future has begun to unfold before the destined pair. They have defied all that stood in their path and now have received what they deserved. True happiness in what can be seen as an impossible world... May their love continue to grow and defy the enemies that they face... For their hearts are the greatest sanctuary, nothing can destroy true love..._

_-~()~-_

Me: And it is done.

E.A: The end.

Me: I think the ending may be a little tacky, the prophetic thing must sound SO bad.

E.A: It's not that bad, though the stuff between Zoey and Elliot at the end certainly implies maturity.

Me: I can hint it, and not be explicit.

E.A: Too true.

Me: Anyway, thank you for all your glorious reviews. And please note that constructive criticism is welcome.

E.A: Although flames aren't welcome. She gets very upset if there are any.

Me: After writing this I'll be taking a little break.

E.A: What for?

Me: I'll be using the time to get working on my next fanfiction, the adopted story 'Kingdom Hearts: A Warrior's Bond'

Me: Until next time! For now, farewell!

Everyone: Goodbye and thank you!

Please R&R!


End file.
